L'obsession de la vengeance
by mollyssonne
Summary: Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry devrait connaître enfin la vie normale d'un sorcier de 17 ans. C'est compter sans la rancune tenace des Mangemorts et oublier que Lucius Malfoy, s'il a survécu, risque d'avoir certaines exigences. Post Maîtres Chanteurs
1. Où on reparle des 1001 nuits

**Bonjour à tous !! Je commence par remercier vivement JKR qui nous autorise, nous autres "fan-fiqueurs" déjantés, à lui emprunter ses merveilleux personnages pour les entraîner dans des aventures toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres … **

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, qui est en réalité la suite de **_**Maîtres Chanteurs**_**. Je pense qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu la première partie pour aborder **_**L'obsession de la vengeance **_**… J'avais pensé écrire un résumé en ouverture de ce chapitre, mais j'ai finalement renoncé à le faire : ce serait dommage de tout révéler, je suis sûre qu'il y aura quelques lecteurs courageux prêts à faire l'effort d'aller d'abord lire **_**Maîtres Chanteurs **_**(voir lien dans mon « profile » - sachez que vous pouvez toujours me laisser des reviews, je vous répondrai avec plaisir-)**

**Dernière chose : les RAR des anonymes (que je remercie de tout cœur !) se trouvent en fin de chapitre, selon une coutume maintenant bien instituée…**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPITRE UN**

**Où on reparle des « Mille et une nuits »…**

_Assis sur un haut trône d'ébène, Voldemort ricanait. Son étrange visage sans nez, pâle et squelettique, était déformé par un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Il tenait Harry sous l'emprise de sa baguette. La douleur était atroce, elle se répandait en longues ondes de souffrance depuis le front du garçon, comme déchiré en deux au niveau de sa cicatrice, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses orteils. Haletant et suffoquant, il se roulait sur le sol en demandant grâce. La voix rauque d'avoir trop crié, il pleurait et suppliait le Maître sans aucune retenue, toute fierté envolée._

_-Parle! Ordonna Voldemort, jouissant visiblement du spectacle de sa déchéance. Dumbledore t'a tout révélé au sujet de mes Horcruxes. Où se trouve le médaillon de Serpentard?_

_-Je vous l'aurais dit si je le savais…sanglota Harry avec désespoir._

_Soudain, surgi de nulle part, un homme apparut et s'avança. Dans un élan, il se jeta à genoux aux pieds du Mage noir._

_-Maître, je vous en prie, épargnez le ! Il ne sait rien…Ce n'est qu'un enfant !_

_Le regard rouge de Voldemort se posa sur celui qui osait s'interposer entre lui et son ennemi. Sa voix grinçante vibrait de colère quand il lui répondit:_

_-Lucius! Toi, mon plus fidèle ami, me parler ainsi ! Tu prends la défense de ce traître contre moi ! Ne vois tu pas qu'il a abusé de ta confiance autant que de la mienne? Endoloris !_

_Lucius Malefoy s'effondra à son tour dans la poussière, tout près de Harry, et se mit à se tordre et à gémir de douleur. Le garçon restait là à l'observer, impuissant. Il ressentait la souffrance de l'autre dans son propre corps comme si elle eût été sienne, encore plus intense que la torture qu'il venait de subir, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour y mettre fin. C'est alors qu'il crut entendre Lucius articuler quelque chose entre ses dents. _

_-File, imbécile ! Dépêche toi !_

_Machinalement, Harry se leva et tenta de sortir du cachot, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il avait l'impression de tirer une masse incroyablement lourde et inerte à chacun de ses pas. Enfin, il parvint à s'extraire du cachot, et les hurlements de plus en plus intenses de l'homme torturé le poursuivaient tandis qu'il progressait péniblement dans les couloirs de la Cité souterraine…Il lui semblait à présent reconnaître son prénom, et la voix de Lucius se brisait, amplifiée et déformée, l'écho la renvoyait et la répétait sans fin comme un long appel désespéré …_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Machinalement, il toucha sa cicatrice pourtant indolore et s'assit dans son lit, ses genoux remontés contre lui, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Harry ? Dit la voix ensommeillée de Ron. Ça va?

-Un cauchemar…Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit hâtivement le garçon en s'essuyant le visage avec le drap.

Il se recoucha lentement. Son ami s'était heureusement aussitôt rendormi, et avec un peu de chance, il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin.

Ce rêve et d'autres du même genre peuplaient le sommeil de Harry depuis qu'il s'était échappé des geôles de Voldemort. Ses deux premières nuits à Brighton avaient pourtant été paisibles, il était tellement épuisé qu'il avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et incroyablement réparateur. Mais au cours des nuits suivantes, il s'était mis à faire des cauchemars au cours desquels il revivait avec plus ou moins de précision sa captivité souterraine. Et presque à chaque fois, Lucius Malefoy entrait en scène, prenait sa défense en s'interposant entre lui et Voldemort, se sacrifiant héroïquement pour lui permettre de survivre…

Heureusement, Harry n'avait guère le temps de méditer sur ses rêves durant la journée. En quelques jours, ses amis et lui étaient allés à Poudlard pour l'enterrement de Mc Gonagall, à Godric's Hollow sur la tombe de ses parents, à Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour mettre en route la reconstruction du Terrier, et entre ces diverses sorties, ils avaient pris de nombreux bains de mer et fait de longues randonnées le long de la côte, souvent accompagnés de Remus et Tonks…

Le garçon s'était également entretenu plusieurs fois avec Joe Osborne, le vieil oncle de Ron, qui avait bien connu les grands parents Potter et ne se lassait pas de lui raconter des anecdotes à leur sujet…Les circonstances de leur mort restaient mystérieuses, tout portait à croire que le couple avait été assassiné par des Mangemorts lors d'un voyage à l'étranger, quelques mois avant le décès de James et Lily…

Arthur Weasley avait rapidement recouvré une santé parfaite, aussi Molly et lui se démenaient-ils pour que leur nouvelle maison soit plus belle et fonctionnelle que l'ancienne, tout en gardant son charme intact. Ils étaient aidés dans cette ambitieuse entreprise par leurs enfants qui venaient sur place à tour de rôle, et ne ménageaient ni leur temps, ni leurs efforts. Harry avait réussi à leur faire accepter de sa part une aide financière, qu'ils s'étaient engagés à rembourser intégralement dès que la prime de dédommagement à laquelle ils avaient droit leur aurait été versée par le ministère.

Harry aurait voulu ne pas être à la charge des Osborne, mais les cousins des Weasley paraissaient ravis de sa présence et tout le monde lui déconseillait d'aller s'installer square Grimmaurd pour l'instant. De plus, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien chez ces personnes chaleureuses et discrètes, entouré de ses amis, dans ce lieu magnifique.

Il n'avait jamais passé de vacances au bord de la mer. Lorsque, six ans plus tôt, l'oncle Vernon s'était mis en tête de fuir les hiboux porteurs de la lettre de Poudlard adressée à Harry, il avait entraîné toute la famille dans une folle équipée qui les avait conduits en pleine mer sur un îlot sinistre battu par les vagues, là où il pensait être hors d'atteinte de toute forme de magie…Mais Harry n'y avait passé qu'une seule nuit et n'avait pas eu le loisir de goûter aux plaisirs de la mer. A présent, il les découvrait avec ravissement, il ne se lassait pas de humer l'odeur de varech, d'observer les allées et venues des chalutiers et des voiliers dans le petit port, de contempler les somptueux couchers de soleil et de se baigner en compagnie de ses amis, riant et batifolant dans les vagues avec l'insouciance d'un gamin de dix ans.

Les moments partagés avec Ginny étaient particulièrement délicieux. Ils s'éloignaient souvent main dans la main, se trouvaient un petit coin dans les dunes à l'abri du vent, s'allongeaient côte à côte et découvraient les gestes de l'amour avec tout l'enthousiasme et la passion de la jeunesse. Le soleil avait doré leur peau, les repas copieux les avaient un peu remplumés et leur avaient rendu toute leur vigueur… Aux yeux de Harry, la jeune fille était plus séduisante que jamais, gracieuse, souple et rieuse, bien qu'elle fût par moments d'une humeur étrangement mélancolique. Il la sentait tout à la fois proche et imprévisible. Au fond, il aimait qu'elle garde ainsi sa part de mystère. Cela lui permettait de conserver la sienne.

Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à se parler tout à fait librement. Harry n'osait pas la questionner au sujet de Drago, pensant qu'il valait mieux respecter sa réserve et attendre qu'elle se livre d'elle-même si elle en ressentait le besoin. Quant à elle, elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'amener Harry à parler de sa relation avec Lucius, mais il éprouvait toujours les mêmes réticences à aborder la question, autant avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il devinait cependant que cette affaire la préoccupait énormément, et il n'aurait su dire si cela s'apparentait plus chez elle à un besoin de se rassurer elle même, à un désir de lui venir en aide en l'amenant à se confier, ou à un obscur sentiment de jalousie.

Ce matin là, Harry avait la tête lourde en descendant petit déjeuner. Il avait mis du temps à se rendormir après son horrible cauchemar, craignant de revoir le visage grimaçant de Voldemort, de sentir à nouveau son regard rouge le transpercer, de réentendre les cris de Lucius l'appelant par son prénom.

Ce dernier élément surtout le troublait. Pourquoi rêvait-il ainsi de Malefoy? L'homme l'avait sauvé, certes, mais il ne s'était pas sacrifié ainsi aux pieds du Maître. Jamais il ne s'était interposé directement entre lui et Voldemort. Lucius était arrivé dans le cachot de Harry avec l'intention de s'enfuir avec lui, juste avant que le Maître n'entre à son tour pour accomplir son projet de tuer le garçon afin de réaliser un nouvel Horcruxe. Grâce à lui, Harry avait pu s'emparer d'une baguette et jeter le sort mortel sur son ennemi. Ensuite, Malefoy s'était battu contre Snape tandis que Harry s'enfuyait. Et le garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de Lucius. Sans doute était-il mort, assassiné par l'ex-espion. Harry n'y était pour rien. En aucun cas il ne devait se sentir responsable de cette disparition…

-Salut Harry! Dit Hermione souriante, déjà attablée devant son petit déjeuner. Elle avait elle aussi une mine superbe, preuve qu'il est possible de prendre de belles couleurs tout en passant ses vacances sur le territoire britannique…Harry lui rendit son salut d'une voix légèrement pâteuse et faillit renverser la cafetière en remplissant sa tasse.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda la jeune fille avant de mordre dans une volumineuse tartine à la confiture.

-Nn…Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Tu n'as pas la tête de quelque un qui a passé une bonne nuit, Harry. Encore des cauchemars?

-On ne peut rien te cacher…Tu veux bien me passer le lait chaud s'il te plaît?

-Tu rêves toujours de Voldemort? Demanda-t'elle à mi voix, l'expression inquiète, en lui tendant le pot de lait qu'elle prit soin d'abord de réchauffer d'un sort.

-Écoute, Hermione, je pense qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour oublier ce que j'ai vécu... Inutile de revenir là-dessus, je préfère parler d'autre chose.

Il ajouta du lait fumant à son café et y trempa les lèvres avec un soupir de contentement. Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement.

-Tu as encore mal à ta cicatrice?

Il posa son bol et la regarda avec franchise.

-Non, plus jamais. Elle est devenue totalement insensible, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Bon, ça aussi, c'est une preuve qu'il est vraiment mort.

-Pourquoi? Tu doutais que…Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie, ne me gâche pas mon repas préféré avec tes supputations absurdes!

A cet instant Ludmila, la devineresse roumaine amie de Charlie, entra dans la cuisine.

Elle les salua et vint s'asseoir à table avec eux. Harry lui sourit en lui présentant la corbeille à pain. Elle exerçait toujours sur lui une sorte de fascination et encore maintenant, elle l'intimidait bizarrement, alors qu'elle se montrait simple et familière dans le quotidien. Sa beauté mystérieuse y était certainement pour quelque chose, Harry ne pouvait y être insensible, bien qu'il s'en voulût de cette faiblesse. Il éprouvait aussi pour elle une infinie reconnaissance. Elle avait pris des risques inouïs pour permettre au garçon de mener à bien sa mission. Jamais il n'oublierait la manière dont elle l'avait accompagné et guidé lors de l'évasion de Ginny et de la destruction des Horcruxes.

Un hibou entra sans crier gare par la fenêtre ouverte et vint déposer devant Hermione la « Gazette du sorcier ». Après avoir payé son dû, la jeune fille se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages du journal. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand Ron, puis sa jeune sœur pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

-Ecoutez ça, les amis ! S'écria Hermione tandis que Ginny se séparait à regret de Harry -qu'elle venait d'embrasser fougueusement sous le regard choqué de Ron- pour se servir une tasse de thé. « Le département de la justice magique informe les citoyens de Grande Bretagne que le Magenmagot est reconstitué à ce jour et siègera à huis clos à compter du 10 août, sous la présidence du Ministre par intérim Sebastian Green. Un certain nombre d'anciens Mangemorts et de personnalités ayant collaboré de près ou de loin avec le régime de Lord Voldemort sont en effet d'ores et déjà enfermés à Azkaban et comparaîtront très prochainement pour une première étape de la procédure. » On peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas traîné !

-Il y a des noms ? Demanda Harry avec une fausse désinvolture.

-Non, aucun, malheureusement. On dirait qu'ils veulent garder une certaine confidentialité pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, l'article n'est pas signé. Skeeter se fait toute petite depuis quelques temps…

-Si ça se trouve, elle sera sur le banc des accusés ! Fit remarquer Ron en avalant goulûment une crêpe au miel. Ca ne serait pas pour me déplaire…

-Et pour le Ministre ? Il y a des nouvelles ?

-Les élections auront lieu le 30, tu le sais, Ginny ! Pour l'instant, tu l'as entendu, c'est Green qui assure l'intérim.

-Ouais, d 'après papa, c'est un gars honnête et intelligent. Puisse-t'il rester Ministre, ça nous changerait des incompétents notoires à qui on a eu affaire ces dernières années ! Soupira Ron. Et surtout, il déteste Percy, il l'a relégué à une basse tâche de gratte-papier, dans les sous sols du ministère. Bien fait pour sa tronche, na !!

-Oh Ron, que tu es cruel ! S'exclama Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Attendez ! Il y a encore quelque chose à propos de Poudlard ! « Le décès d'Albus Dumbledore, suivi de près par celui de Minerva Mc Gonagall, a contraint le conseil d'administration de Poudlard à nommer au poste prestigieux de directeur le professeur Flitwick, sorcier réputé et enseignant dans cette école depuis plus de vingt ans. Nous félicitons chaleureusement le nouveau directeur qui se fera une joie d'accueillir tous les élèves dès le 1er septembre entre les murs de la vénérable institution, hélas sévèrement éprouvée par les tragiques évènements récents. »

Les jeunes gens poussèrent diverses exclamations de surprise. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient plutôt soulagés. Il n'était heureusement plus question d'Ombrage, de Fudge ou de Scrimgeour... Mais Flitwick aurait-il l'autorité nécessaire pour diriger une grande école comme Poudlard ?

-Minuscule comme il est, il va devoir monter sur des échasses pour son discours inaugural !

-A moins que Hagrid le porte dans ses bras…

Ils riaient et plaisantaient en imaginant les péripéties de la rentrée quand deux hiboux absolument identiques entrèrent dans la cuisine par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. L'un d'eux se posa devant Ginny, l'autre devant Harry. Les adolescents se regardèrent avec surprise, puis détachèrent les messages qui portaient tous les deux le même cachet officiel.

-_Cher_ _Monsieur Potter_, lut silencieusement Harry, _nous avons l'honneur de vous faire savoir que votre présence sera requise en tant que témoin lors de la séance plénière du Magenmagot le 11août à 14h. Veuillez vous munir de cette convocation. Tout refus de vous présenter vous exposerait à de graves représailles. Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

Suivait un tampon officiel du département de la justice magique et la signature griffonnée du secrétaire.

-Ca alors ! S'exclama Ginny.

Ils comparèrent leurs missives. Elles étaient formulées exactement de la même manière. Seule la date de la convocation changeait. Harry devait se présenter un jour avant Ginny.

-Quelle poisse ! Moi qui espérais n'avoir plus jamais à mettre les pieds devant un tribunal…murmura Harry avec un frisson. Il gardait un souvenir cuisant de son audience en début de cinquième année.

-J'espère que papa va pouvoir m'accompagner ! Dit faiblement Ginny qui avait pâli.

-Après ce que vous avez vécu et subi, ils ne vont quand même pas se mettre à vous tourmenter ! S'exclama Ludmila de sa voix d'alto à l'accent chantant.

-S'ils osent, nous ferons un scandale ! Nous alerterons le Chicaneur, la Gazette…S'emporta Ron en tapant sur la table, ce qui fit basculer son bol et le vida sur ses genoux.

Il s'empressa de tout nettoyer d'un sort de _recurvite_, rougissant sous le regard oblique et malicieux de la devineresse. Hermione se taisait, mais elle fixait alternativement Ginny et Harry, l'air préoccupé.

Ils se levèrent de table en épiloguant sur les raisons de ces convocations et la meilleure manière de s'y préparer. Harry se demandait avec angoisse qui seraient les Mangemorts auxquels il serait confronté. Car il ne doutait pas que ce fût dans ce but qu'on l'avait convoqué. L'idée de devoir accuser publiquement une personne, et surtout, d'avoir à décrire dans le détail ce qu'il avait eu à subir lors de sa captivité, lui était particulièrement odieuse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peu après le petit déjeuner, les quatre adolescents quittèrent la maison des Osborne, leurs sacs de plage en bandoulière. Le temps était splendide, et à cette heure matinale, le front de mer n'était pas encore trop fréquenté. Ils se choisirent un petit coin tranquille, déposèrent leurs affaires, et coururent se baigner. Hermione resta cependant assise près des sacs dans lesquels ils gardaient entre autres leurs baguettes, au cas où… Ils avaient institué ce système de tours de garde. Sur la plage, ils devaient se comporter en parfaits moldus, mais la prudence restait de mise.

Ayant chassé l'impression désagréable laissée par les convocations officielles, Harry, Ginny et Ron nageaient et se poursuivaient dans la marée montante, gais et insouciants. Quand elle fut lassée de nager de long en large, Ginny se rapprocha de Harry par derrière, souleva l'eau de ses deux mains et en arrosa abondamment la tête du garçon qui, pris au dépourvu, poussa un cri de révolte . Avide de revanche, il se jeta à sa poursuite. Elle s'échappa en hurlant, s'étranglant de rire. Mais il fut plus rapide et la rattrapa, lui agrippant le bras puis la saisissant par la taille. Dans un élan vengeur, il la fit s'effondrer dans l'eau, la couvrant à demi de son corps. Il l'étreignait avec passion et ils joignirent leurs lèvres en un baiser délicieux. Le désir les faisait haleter, mais ils se reprirent tant bien que mal, échangeant un sourire complice plein de promesses, et se remirent à nager en direction de Ron.

Ce dernier avait gonflé à la bouche un canot pneumatique de type moldu (après que Hermione lui eût sévèrement rappelé qu'il lui était interdit de se servir de la magie) et les invitait à grands cris à venir le rejoindre.

La tête couverte d'un large chapeau de paille, Hermione lisait allongée sur son drap de bain, jetant par moments un coup d'œil vers ses trois amis et souriant avec indulgence de leurs gamineries. Elle se sentait à la fois sereine et heureuse. La grande menace avait disparu, le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes était merveilleusement limpide…Ils pouvaient tous enfin jouir de leur temps de vacances sans arrière pensée, sans cette sourde inquiétude qui les habitait depuis au moins deux ans, depuis le retour de Voldemort…

Au bout d'une demie heure, Harry sortit de l'eau et courut vers elle pour prendre son tour de garde. Le bain semblait avoir effacé les cernes qu'elle lui avait trouvés en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Il paraissait en pleine forme, et Hermione s'en réjouit. Il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, et malgré son jeune âge, il avait réussi à vaincre le plus terrible Mage noir de tous les temps. Mais elle sentait en lui une blessure…Certes, l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu avait forcément laissé des traces. Le simple fait d'avoir eu à tuer un homme, tout monstrueux fût-il, devait agir sur lui comme une sorte de traumatisme. Il n'en parlait pas, même à Ginny, d'après ce que la plus jeune des Weasley lui avait avoué. Il aurait fallu qu'il se libère en révélant ce qui le tourmentait, mais il n'était pas question de lui faire subir un interrogatoire qui aurait conduit à une impasse.

-Vas-y, Hermione, cours te baigner. C'est à mon tour de faire le chien de garde. Dit-il gaiement en se laissant tomber dans le sable à ses côtés et en s'ébrouant vivement, ce qui arracha à la jeune fille arrosée de gouttes glacées des cris furieux. Quand on le voyait ainsi, avec son allure taquine et décontractée, il avait tout d'un garçon de dix sept ans parfaitement ordinaire…

Toujours protestant, elle s'écarta de lui avec un air faussement dégoûté, puis son expression changea. Elle lui sourit.

-Je ne suis pas pressée d' aller dans l'eau, Harry. Je n'ai pas chaud, et mon bouquin est chouette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t'il nonchalamment tout en fouillant dans le sac pour reprendre ses lunettes.

-Les 1001 nuits…Un roman oriental du…

-Oh !…Oui, je vois…coupa t'il en détournant le regard.

Il semblait troublé. Hermione le dévisagea avec curiosité.

-Tu connais ?

-Oh, c'est-à dire…j'ai eu l'occasion d'en lire quelques passages…

-Tiens…je ne savais pas que tu lisais des romans. On ne parle jamais de littérature entre nous. Et Ron n'est pas précisément ce qu'on peut appeler un littéraire…

-Oh, moi non plus…Glissa Harry, toujours embarrassé.

-Pourtant, tu connais ce livre. Il y a longtemps que tu l'as lu ?

Le regard du garçon se fit rêveur.

-Non. Figure-toi que c'est tout récent.

Il eut un rire léger mais n'en dit pas plus.

-Serais-tu en train de sous entendre que tu as lu ce bouquin quand tu étais dans les cachots de Voldemort ?

-Hm…Oui, en quelque sorte. Pour tout te dire, je ne me trouvais pas dans un cachot quand je l'ai lu…

-Oh ! Raconte moi ça !

Il marqua un silence et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille qui commençaient à sécher.

-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître…il y avait une bibliothèque abondamment fournie dans l'appartement de…hum…dans la Cité souterraine.

Elle hésita. Le garçon faisait du bout du doigt des dessins dans le sable, sans la regarder. Il n'eût pas été délicat de lui demander comment il avait eu accès à cette bibliothèque. Puis, comme il se taisait, elle dit avec douceur :

-Il a donc fallu que tu sois plongé dans cet enfer pour que tu découvres la littérature ?

A nouveau, il rit avec gêne.

-On peut voir ça comme ça en effet. Je me demande ce que sont devenus tous ces bouquins, d'ailleurs. Quel gâchis…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-C'est étrange, que Voldemort ait pris soin d'installer une bibliothèque dans son QG. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi cultivé…

Il faillit répondre quelque chose, puis renonça et se tut. Elle l'observait attentivement. Il cherchait maintenant à dévier la conversation sur autre chose. La plage s'était remplie de monde entre temps et le garçon désigna soudain à Hermione deux personnes qui approchaient.

-Regarde ! C'est Charlie et Ludmila qui viennent à notre rencontre.

Ils leur firent de grands signes. Hermione avait bien compris qu'il était inutile de questionner Harry plus avant sur cet étrange aspect de sa captivité. Elle se promit cependant de lui prêter d'autres livres, histoire qu'il ne perde pas le profit de son initiation à la littérature...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quand Ron vint prendre son tour de surveillance, il n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller Harry qui s'était endormi, son T-shirt sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil déjà fort à cette heure. La plage était bondée à présent, Charlie et Ludmila se baignaient en compagnie d'Hermione, et Ginny, perchée sur le canot, s'amusait à éclabousser tout le monde avec sa pagaie. Contrairement à sa sœur pourtant aussi rousse que lui, Ron craignait les effets du soleil, et il prit soin d'enduire sa peau blanche d'une crème écran total. Ce faisant, il regarda avec une pointe d'envie le corps brun de son ami qui n'avait pas pris le moindre coup de soleil.

Réveillé par l'ombre que Ron projetait sur lui, Harry se redressa en grommelant.

-C'est comme ça que tu surveilles les affaires ? Le taquina le rouquin.

-Désolé…Je me suis effondré comme une masse. Harry s'étira en baillant. J'ai super bien dormi, mieux que la nuit dernière.

-Tu as encore cauchemardé ?

-Ouais.

-Il te faudrait une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

-Bof…ça finira bien par se calmer, avec le temps. Je préfère me passer de ces trucs artificiels.

-Dis, tu as vu Hermy ? Elle est déchaînée ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça !

Ladite jeune fille était en effet en train de s'escrimer comme un beau diable, essayant de renverser le canot pneumatique dans lequel Charlie riait maintenant aux éclats, après en avoir expulsé Ginny. Quant à Ludmila, elle était déjà loin, nageant comme une championne. Les deux garçons commentèrent pendant quelques minutes les jeux aquatiques de leurs amis. Soudain, Harry saisit l'avant bras de Ron.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelqu'un…nous observe ? Dit-il à mi voix.

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire.

-Non, Harry. Je ne vois pas. Il n'y a que de braves familles moldues autour de nous. A moins que la mémé en train de tricoter soit en train de lorgner sur toi à la dérobée. Elle te trouve peut-être à son goût…

-C'est bizarre. Ca fait un moment que j'ai le sentiment d'être surveillé.

-Pourtant, tu pionçais comme un bienheureux il y a cinq minutes.

-Oui, mais j'ai cette impression depuis que tu m'as réveillé.

-Excuse moi, mais tu t'es réveillé tout seul…

-Ca va, Ron, ce n'était pas un reproche… Bon, je vais aller faire un tour, ça me fera du bien de marcher. Je suppose que c'est le soleil qui me fait délirer…Et je te laisse avec la mémé, c'est sûrement après toi qu'elle en a.

Harry fit un clin d'oeil à Ron qui s'allongea en soupirant d'aise, et se mit à longer la lisière des vagues, les pieds dans l'eau . Le vent frais de la mer le délassait agréablement tout en lui éclaircissant les idées. Mais très vite, il eut à nouveau cette pénible impression d'être observé. Il était sûr à présent que quelqu'un le suivait. Il se retourna brusquement, mais ne vit que d'innocents baigneurs qui ne semblaient nullement s'intéresser à lui.

Il songea qu'il n'avait pas pris sa baguette. Où l'aurait-il mise, en étant vêtu d'un simple short de bain ? Etait-il filé par une personne dissimulée sous une cape d'invisibilité ? Il songea en frissonnant à l'expédition Longneck, durant laquelle Lucius l'avait surveillé sans qu'il le sût, caché sous sa propre cape…

Non, il ne devait plus se laisser aller à écouter ces craintes stupides. Son imagination lui jouait des tours ! Le Mage noir était bel et bien mort. Qui pourrait encore chercher à le harceler, au point de le suivre ainsi à la trace ? Des Mangemorts ayant survécu, et cherchant à se venger ? Cela paraissait peu crédible. Si certains s'en étaient tirés, ils devaient avoir plus important à faire que de guetter ses moindres faits et gestes…A moins qu'il ne s'agît plus bêtement de journalistes, ou…

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il fut surpris par un groupe d'adolescents qui s'approchaient de lui en courant et en riant aux éclats, et quelqu'un vint le percuter de plein fouet. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille en se retenant involontairement à elle pour ne pas tomber, et il la lâcha précipitamment. Au même instant, il la reconnut.

-Oh ! Harry ! Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t'elle en le dévisageant d'un air ravi.

C'était Romilda Vane, une jeune gryffondor de deux ans plus jeune que lui, mais qui faisait bien plus que son âge. Mince et bronzée, ses longs cheveux noirs négligemment relevés, elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son anatomie et Harry, gêné, ne savait où poser le regard. Les amis de la jeune fille avaient continué leur course jusqu'à l'eau et les deux adolescents restaient seuls face à face, l'air emprunté.

-Tu es en vacances ici ? Demanda Harry pour dire quelque chose.

-Oui…chez des cousins moldus. Répondit-elle d'un ton excité. On s'amuse bien, il fait un temps superbe... Et toi ? Comment vas-tu, après tout ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux sombres. Mal à l'aise, il laissa son regard glisser vers la mer. Apparemment, tout le monde sorcier était au courant de ses exploits…Comment s'en étonner ?

-Euh… très bien ! Merci.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui, au point que son pied nu vint toucher celui du garçon. Il sentait l'odeur peu agréable de la crème à bronzer qui faisait luire sa peau brune.

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme, en tout cas. Conclut elle sur un ton appréciateur. On pourrait se voir, aller manger ensemble…Il y a des boîtes sympa…tu es ici pour combien de temps ?

-Eh bien…quelques jours. Mais je suis très occupé. Euh… On se reverra plutôt à la rentrée ?

Il vit la déception se peindre sur son visage. Il reprit en lui souriant gentiment.

-Je dois rejoindre mes amis. Je ne suis pas tout seul ici. Alors à bientôt, Romilda !

-A bientôt, Harry ! S'écria la jeune fille en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il faisait demi tour.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Ron près des affaires de plage. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber sur une autre de ses admiratrices…Quand il s'approcha de leur emplacement, il vit que Charlie était venu s'asseoir auprès de son petit frère.

-Hey, Harry ? Tu pars te balader tout seul maintenant ?

-Mouais, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir…Alors les gars, quoi de neuf ? Répondit il en s'asseyant.

-Figure toi que j'ai moi aussi reçu une convocation comme témoin devant le Magenmagot ! Dit Charlie avec précipitation. Pour le 12 août, en même temps que Ginny. Papa devra se présenter aussi, même date-même heure.

-Eh ben…Ils tiennent à voir défiler toute la famille, on dirait. Remarqua Harry avec une grimace. As-tu une idée de qui se trouvera sur le banc des accusés ?

-D'après les bruits qui courent, mais je suis incapable de te certifier qu'ils sont fondés, le trio des Malefoy devrait faire partie du lot. Ils seraient venus d'eux même se présenter à la justice.

Harry sentit son cœur faire une curieuse embardée. Il essaya de cacher son trouble.

-Les trois Malefoy ? demandait déjà Ron à sa place. Tu veux dire, le père, la mère et le fils ?

-Ouais, comme dans le jeu des 7 familles… Mais je crois qu'il y en a d'autres sur les rangs, volontaires ou non.

-Ca alors ! Bougonna Ron. Les Malefoy ont donc survécu, et ils se seraient livrés de leur plein gré ! C'est vraiment bizarre…

-Ils ont tout à y gagner, Ron… Réfléchis ! Vivre dans la clandestinité n'est pas tenable pour eux à long terme. Ils ont un rang à tenir ! Lucius Malefoy va vouloir prouver qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Ca ne sera pas la première fois. Heureusement que Harry est là pour témoigner de sa perfidie…

Horriblement mal à l'aise, Harry hésita à dire quelque chose. Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Lui, le bras droit de …oh et puis zut, de Voldemort ! Son ministre des finances ! Un tueur, un sadique, le plus fourbe des fourbes ! s'énerva-t'il . Eh ben les gars, cette convocation, c'est l'occasion rêvée de vider votre sac ! Qu'ils écopent tous les trois d'au moins vingt ans à Azkaban, et la vie sur cette terre sera un véritable paradis !!

Harry ne dit rien. Lucius était vivant ! Il ne pouvait déterminer s'il en ressentait du soulagement ou une angoisse sourde. Probablement un mélange des deux. Il savait quant à lui que la personnalité de l'homme était bien plus complexe que ce qu'en disait Ron, et que son rôle dans la chute de Voldemort avait été décisif. Il ne méritait pas d'être ainsi conspué…

Ce qui était sûr pour Harry, c'était que sa convocation au Magenmagot lui apparaissait à présent sous un jour encore plus inquiétant. Il ne pourrait que témoigner en faveur de Lucius, ce qui jetterait le trouble dans tous les esprits…

Quant à son impression d'être secrètement observé, elle persistait, plus aiguë encore.. Pour chasser son malaise, il se releva et courut vers la mer en poussant un terrible cri de guerre. De loin, Ginny le vit approcher et, ravie, nagea à sa rencontre…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez trouvé quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez, et que vous n'êtes pas trop impatients de voir l'action se mettre en place… En tout cas, j'attends bien sûr vos reviews, et toutes vos idées seront les bienvenues !**

**Je précise que BP Horadus m'a soufflé de nombreux titres tous plus croustillants les uns que les autres (surtout le dernier, allez voir dans les reviews de **_**Maîtres Chanteurs**_** !! ), et que si je n'ai pas opté pour l'un d'eux, c'est que d'une part, je n'arrivais pas à me décider (bien que j'aie eu un faible pour : « les fantômes de la cité maudite », d'une rare pertinence ! ) et que d'autre part, certains m'ont demandé de m'en tenir au titre (assez nul, je le reconnais) proposé à la fin de **_**Maîtres Chanteurs**_**, histoire de pouvoir retrouver la trace de la fic. Du reste, vous proposer de me suggérer un titre était un exercice plutôt hasardeux, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était censé connaître le contenu de cette nouvelle histoire…Je remercie donc chaleureusement BP Horadus et je rends hommage à son flair exceptionnel !**

**+++Et maintenant, les RAR des anonymes +++**

**Mika**** : merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité !!**

**Judgment Archer**** : Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plue. J'espère que la suite te conviendra également !**

**Lefandeharry**** : Voici la suite ! Encore merci pour ta fidélité ! Les questions que tu te poses trouveront leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres, en effet. Bises !!**

**Liv**** : Merci pour ta belle review bien développée, comme toujours ! Je vois que tu tiens à connaître le sort de chacun, à commencer par cette chère Daisy qui s'est montrée si utile en son temps !! Comment, tu n'aimerais pas que Lucius soit enseveli à trente mètres sous terre ? N'est-ce pas le sort qu'on devrait souhaiter pour tous les affreux Mangemorts de cette Cité ? Evidemment, Lucius est un cas un peu à part…Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui- et pour toi ( !). On ne peut s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée que les choses vont se compliquer dans l'avenir, entre les Mangemorts rescapés assoiffés de vengeance (tu proposes Snape en Iznogoud…héhéhé…à croire que tu lis dans mes pensées, à distance en plus ! ), un Lucius (pas si gentil que ça, n'exagérons rien) impatient de revendiquer ses droits en tant que sauveur de l'Elu (cela supposerait bien sûr qu'il ait survécu…), une Ginny quelque peu désorientée, un Drago plus teigneux que jamais, Poudlard tout chamboulé, et…Bref, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler, mais en gros, tu as déjà tout deviné !! En effet, c'est presque du Dumas !! Alors rendez vous pour la suite très bientôt, et merci encore pour ta fidélité !!**

**Esther Malfoy**** : Merci pour ton mot de la fin très encourageant…Je compte sur toi pour la suite, et je garderai ce titre -qui ne m'emballe pas- pour que tu la trouves sans difficulté. A bientôt !!**


	2. Au Magenmagot

**Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, les anonymes trouveront leurs RAR en fin de chapitre. Je souhaite un très bon anniversaire à Chalini, je crois savoir qu'elle est du mois de mai…Et je rappelle que je publierai désormais ****le jeudi****, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles.**

**Je n'ai pas disposé du temps nécessaire pour fignoler ce (long) chapitre car j'ai été prise sur tous les fronts, et en particulier sur celui des POUX (si, si, vous avez bien lu ) ! En effet, ma fille a eu la bonne idée de ramener d'un séjour en classe verte une colonie de ces charmantes petites bêtes (un souvenir comme un autre), qui se sont empressées de monter à l'assaut de toutes les têtes de la famille. Vous imaginez dès lors à quelles agréables activités j'ai consacré mon week-end, bref, je vous passe les détails. Vive la vie de famille !**

**Bon, encore un mot pour vous prévenir que je suis -par malheur- totalement ignorante en matière de droit et de justice… ce que vous lirez dans ce chapitre, fruit de mon imagination débridée, n'est donc certainement pas conforme à la réalité du fonctionnement d'un tribunal. Et bien qu'il s'agisse de justice sorcière, je ne prétends nullement avoir pondu quelque chose de cohérent. Alors ne m'en voulez pas pour mes bizarreries, et faites moi connaître vos impressions, même si elles sont négatives !**

**Allez, assez baratiné, place à la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**AU MAGENMAGOT**

-Et ce jour où tu as reçu la Marque…Tu ne m'as jamais raconté !

Harry soupira. Il comprenait que Ron veuille en savoir plus sur sa captivité, et il ne pouvait constamment éviter de répondre à ses questions. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait que peu parlé de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu, et la curiosité de son ami était bien légitime…

Ils étaient couchés dans le noir, dans leur chambre. Harry avait croisé les mains sous sa tête, et ouvrait les yeux sur le plafond. Le simple fait d'évoquer en pensée cette horrible matinée où il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres lui donnait la nausée.

-Ron…Si je parle de ça maintenant, je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et je dois me présenter au Magenmagot dans quelques heures. Autant que j'aie les idées à peu près claires !

-Pardonne moi, mon vieux. Grommela Ron, mais au ton de sa voix, on devinait qu'il était passablement contrarié. C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux en parler le matin…Même moi, ça risque de m'empêcher de dormir !

-Bon, ben alors, bonne nuit ! Lança Harry en roulant sur le côté.

-Bonne nuit !…Heu…juste un truc…Tu sais, je repensais à cette fameuse nuit, après la disparition de Ginny, quand tu étais parti te livrer à Vo…Voldemort…Oh bon sang, il faut que j'arrive à prononcer ce nom une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon Hermione va me tuer! Bref, tu ne m'as pas raconté non plus comment ça s'était passé. Le message que tu…

-Ron ! Laisse moi dormir! Coupa Harry, exaspéré.

-Excuse moi, je me tais. Bonne nuit, vieux !

Harry s'en voulait de se montrer aussi sec et intransigeant. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même à Ron, dont il était pourtant très proche, il ne pouvait décrire les humiliations qu'il avait vécues lors de sa captivité, sauf de manière très vague et générale. Ou alors, il eût fallu qu'il accepte de perdre le contrôle, ce à quoi il n'était pas prêt.

Malgré son désir de trouver le sommeil, Harry resta longtemps éveillé. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver sur la confrontation du lendemain. Si la perspective d'être face à face avec Drago n'avait rien de plaisant, l'idée de revoir Lucius le plongeait dans un désarroi absolu.

Que l'homme eût survécu présentait au moins un point positif : il avait certainement tué Snape. Car le combat qui opposait les deux hommes quand Harry avait fui était bel et bien un duel à mort entre deux redoutables ennemis. L'un n'aurait pu survivre sans avoir vaincu l'autre…

Mais Harry avait un sérieux motif d'être préoccupé. Il n'envisageait pas de dire autre chose que la vérité, à savoir, que Lucius l'avait délibérément sauvé. Or, très vite, même si la séance se déroulait à huis clos, tout le monde serait au courant, y compris ses amis. Et Ginny ! Elle reviendrait à la charge, elle voudrait comprendre et en savoir plus. Ils lui poseraient tous une foule de questions sur le revirement de Malefoy. Et Harry qui leur avait menti en racontant qu'il avait arraché sa baguette à Lucius pour tuer Voldemort, serait obligé d'avouer que l'homme l'avait non seulement protégé, mais lui avait également fourni une baguette de son plein gré, et pour finir, l'avait couvert héroïquement pour lui permettre de fuir !

Comment leur expliquer ce brusque changement de cap de Malefoy, alors que sous le nouveau régime, l'homme avait obtenu tous les honneurs, le poste le plus haut placé, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu depuis des années ? Personne ne comprendrait. Harry lui même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait poussé Lucius à agir ainsi. Une agaçante petite voix lui rappelait que l'homme avait projeté de s'enfuir avec lui…Il avait prouvé qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui sauver la vie. C'était si étrange, de la part de ce Mangemort de la première heure, froid, ambitieux et calculateur, mais aussi retors et cruel, lui, l'odieux père de cette crapule de Drago !

Harry ne se voyait pas racontant tranquillement à ses amis : « Oh, ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! Malefoy a tourné le dos à Voldemort … parce qu'il me trouvait à son goût ! » A cette simple pensée, il se sentait rougir de honte. D'ailleurs, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Dans la Cité secrète, Harry avait passé de longs moments en compagnie de Lucius, et ces moments n'avaient pas tous été désagréables, loin de là. Certes, il y avait eu des épisodes pénibles et il restait des zones d'ombre, sur lesquelles le garçon ne tenait pas à revenir. Si le regard brûlant que l'homme posait sur lui l'avait souvent mis mal à l'aise, si nombre de ses tentatives d'approche plus ou moins directes l'avaient révulsé, il devait admettre que l'homme savait se montrer intéressant et attentif, et qu'il avait semblé se préoccuper sincèrement de son sort, au point de courir des risques insensés pour lui venir en aide.

Quand Harry sombra enfin dans le sommeil, il fit un nouveau cauchemar au cours duquel, impuissant, il voyait Ginny se faire torturer par un Severus Snape et une Bellatrix Lestrange déchaînés l'un et l'autre, faisant preuve de la cruauté la plus abjecte. Le rire suraigu de la femme le hantait encore quand il se leva au petit jour avec l'impression d'être plus fatigué encore que la veille au soir.

Vers 13h, Harry était prêt à quitter Brighton en compagnie de Remus qui s'était proposé pour l'accompagner au Ministère. Molly tenta en vain de replacer les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et les tempes, Ginny et Hermione le serrèrent dans leurs bras, Ron lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule…Chacun y allait de sa petite phrase d'encouragement, et Harry silencieux se contenta de leur sourire avant de se détourner pour suivre Remus, qui venait d'allumer un feu et l'attendait avec la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la salle d'audience, au sous sol du Ministère, il était presque heureux d'avoir enfin échappé aux regards avides, aux commentaires plus ou moins discrets et aux flashs des photographes qui l'avaient accueilli dès son arrivée dans l'atrium. Il constata que peu de choses avaient changé depuis sa dernière comparution. Les murs de pierre étaient aussi sombres, l'éclairage des torches murales aussi insuffisant, et le visage des nombreux personnages installés sur les gradins, vêtus de robes couleur prune marquées d'un grand M, disparaissaient tout autant dans la pénombre.

Bien qu'il comparût en tant que témoin et non en tant que prévenu, il se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise et regretta que Remus n'ait pas eu l'autorisation de l'accompagner à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience. Considéré comme un sorcier majeur, Harry était traité en adulte responsable et la séance devait se tenir à huis clos, pour une raison d'ailleurs inconnue.

Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus cet affreux siège muni de chaînes au milieu de la grande salle, et il en fut légèrement rasséréné. L'espace devant lui était entièrement dégagé. Une voix de femme autoritaire lui ordonna d'avancer. Il s'exécuta, tout en continuant à regarder nerveusement autour de lui.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il découvrit très vite le banc des accusés, légèrement sur sa droite. Mais il fut surpris de n'y voir que cinq personnes, assises chacune dans un boxe de bois fermé à l'arrière et sur les côtés. Une barrière métallique courait tout le long de la rangée, et un Auror en uniforme montait la garde derrière chaque boxe. La pêche avait été bien maigre !

Ou alors, et c'était le plus probable, il s'agissait simplement là des seuls Mangemorts repentants venus se présenter de leur propre chef à la justice. Azkaban ne regorgeait visiblement pas de fidèles de Voldemort prêts à payer pour leurs crimes…

Harry dévisagea rapidement ceux à qui il allait être confronté.

Il vit d'abord deux hommes, un petit brun au visage dur qu'il ne lui sembla pas reconnaître, et un grand rouquin dégingandé aux yeux fixes dont l'apparence lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. A côté de lui se trouvait Drago Malefoy, qui l'observait de son regard glacial. La belle Narcissa, ses cheveux clairs relevés en un chignon savant, aussi dédaigneuse que son fils, contemplait ses ongles avec l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Et enfin, au bout de la rangée, apparemment aussi à l'aise dans ce boxe que s'il s'était trouvé installé dans son salon devant un verre de whisky, impeccablement vêtu et peigné comme à son habitude, se tenait Lucius Malefoy, soutenant sa tête d'une main dans une attitude flegmatique et élégante.

Son regard pâle et intense rencontra celui de Harry, et le garçon sentit une onde de choc le parcourir. Malgré son attitude décontractée, l'homme ne devait pas en mener large, car son avenir dépendait en grande partie du témoignage de Harry. A travers ce regard, Harry devina que Malefoy eût aimé lui parler avant l'ouverture de la séance…l'homme avait bien entendu mille choses à lui dire, et Harry était curieux de les entendre. Mais ils n'avaient pu échanger un seul mot. Harry se sentit soudain démuni et stupide, happé par le regard plein de sous entendus de celui qu'il devait bien appeler son sauveur, et il fut reconnaissant à la personne qui prit alors la parole de l'arracher à cette emprise.

-Mr Harry James Potter ?

-C'est moi. Répondit doucement Harry.

-Veuillez approcher s'il vous plaît !

Conscient de tous les regards qui convergeaient sur sa personne, Harry avança encore et put discerner plus nettement les traits de ceux qui allaient l'interroger. Un homme de haute taille qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait assis derrière une table dressée en face de lui. A ses côtés, Harry identifia à sa mâchoire carrée et à son monocle Mrs Bones, la directrice du département de justice magique qu'il avait déjà rencontrée lors de l'audience disciplinaire.

-Permettez moi de faire les présentations, Mr Potter. Je suis Gerald Wilfred Wright, juge suprême du Magenmagot. Je fais donc office de procureur délégué dans ce procès, en l'absence du Ministre Green, non disponible. Voici Mrs Amelia Susan Bones, mon assistante, que vous connaissez je crois déjà, ainsi que Mr Bernard Lloyd Brewster, avocat de la défense, qui sera peut-être amené à intervenir au cours de la procédure qui va suivre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'avocat qui se trouvait assis non loin du banc des accusés. Il lui trouva un visage hostile et détourna rapidement le regard.

-Approchez, Mr Potter, et posez la pointe de votre baguette sur ce livre. Oui, oui, maintenez la en place, s'il vous plaît. Il s'agit du Code International de la Justice Magique. Mr Potter, jurez vous de dire la Vérité, toute la Vérité, rien que la Vérité ?

Mr Weasley et Remus avaient expliqué à Harry le déroulement de la procédure, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris et répondit-il cette fois ci avec plus d'assurance :

-Je le jure !

De sa baguette jaillit une gerbe d'étincelles bleues qui se transformèrent en une petite flamme. Elle trembla quelques secondes au dessus du livre avant de s'évanouir.

-Bien. Laissez votre baguette posée là. Dit le juge d'un ton neutre et officiel. Si vous vous éloignez trop de la vérité, une flamme rouge nous le signalera. Nous pouvons donc commencer à présent. Pouvez vous reculer de quelques pas, Mr Potter ? Voilà, parfait ! Mr Potter, nous sommes bien conscients que par les temps qui courent, vous avez avant tout besoin de repos et de détente, mais vous comprendrez bien que votre déposition est indispensable si nous voulons faire avancer les procès, et vous ne nous en voudrez pas de cette convocation quelque peu autoritaire. Nous ne doutons pas que vous teniez autant que nous à ce que toute la lumière soit faite sur les récents évènements qui ont bouleversé notre monde, et à ce que les coupables soient punis et les innocents remis en liberté…

Le juge se tut. Harry ne savait pas si on attendait de lui une quelconque réponse. Comme le silence se prolongeait, il inclina simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Parfait ! Dit le juge que ce simple geste parut satisfaire. Je me permets d'attirer votre attention sur le fait que, pour vous épargner la nécessité de vous présenter de nombreuses fois au Magenmagot à l'occasion de chacun des procès, nous avons regroupé vos témoignages sur une seule séance, procédure pour le moins inhabituelle, bien que tout à fait légale.

Il y eut à nouveau un temps d'arrêt.

-Commençons donc par le premier prévenu, Mr Harold William Jung !

Le grand homme roux se dressa en vacillant sur ses jambes et avança d'un pas jusqu'à la barrière qui fermait son boxe. Harry l'observa attentivement.

-Connaissez vous cet homme, Mr Potter ?

-Il me semble que…que je l'ai vu une fois dans le QG de Voldemort, en effet. Dit Harry d'une voix troublée.

Au moment où il se mettait à parler, il eut l'impression que toutes les personnes assises sur les gradins se penchaient en avant pour mieux capter ce qu'il avait à dire. Les greffiers, au nombre de trois, parmi lesquels ne figurait heureusement pas Percy, se mirent aussitôt à prendre frénétiquement des notes, tandis que plusieurs plumes à papote s'activaient également avec un bel ensemble.

-Pouvez vous préciser ?

-Eh bien…Il me semble qu'il faisait partie du contingent de Mangemorts désignés pour attaquer le manoir Longneck, mais qu'au moment d'inspecter ses troupes, Voldemort, après l'avoir soumis à la légilimencie, l'a exclu du groupe, pour une raison que j'ignore.

L'homme hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation et voulut intervenir, mais le juge Wright l'interrompit aussitôt en faisant claquer son marteau sur la table devant lui.

-Non, Jung, votre tour de parler n'est pas encore venu. Avez vous quelque chose à rajouter à propos de cet homme, Mr Potter ?

-Non. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu à une autre occasion.

-Bien. Deuxième prévenu, levez vous et avancez !

Le cas suivant fut réglé encore plus rapidement, puisque Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de ce petit homme brun. Ce dernier, qui paraissait très excité, fit lui aussi mine de vouloir interpeller le garçon, comme s'il désirait lui rappeler une circonstance qui les avait amenés à se rencontrer, mais le juge l'arrêta avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'aligner plus de trois mots.

Le troisième prévenu était Drago Malefoy. Il se leva avec sa morgue habituelle et avança en fixant Harry d'un regard froid et inexpressif. Etait-il venu de plein gré se livrer à la justice, ou l'avait-il fait sous la pression de ses parents ? Essayait-il de contenir sa haine, pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver son cas ? Ses doigts posés sur la barrière tapotaient impatiemment le métal.

-Vous connaissez bien évidemment Drago Malefoy, Mr Potter. Avant d'aborder l'épisode de votre captivité, nous aimerions que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez du rôle que ce jeune homme a joué dans la mort du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on l'interroge à ce sujet. Rien de plus normal cependant. Il se maudit pour son imprévoyance. La mort de Dumbledore était un des moments les plus tragiques qu'il eût vécus, et il ne se sentait nullement préparé à l'évoquer devant le tribunal.

-Eh bien…commença-t'il en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, malgré son profond malaise. Malefoy était chargé par Voldemort de tuer le professeur Dumbledore, et il a passé toute l'année scolaire à tenter d'y parvenir. Pour finir, il a réussi à faire entrer une bande de Mangemorts à Poudlard . Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tuer le directeur, il a hésité, et c'est le professeur Snape qui a jeté le sort mortel. Avant cela, Malefoy avait soumis Mme Rosmerta à…

-Attendez un instant, Mr Potter ! l'interrompit le juge Wright. Avez vous été témoin de l'assassinat de Dumbledore ?

-Oui.

-Pouvez vous préciser ?

-Je me trouvais avec le professeur Dumbledore au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. J'avais revêtu une cape d'invisibilité, sur l'injonction du directeur. Puis, Drago Malefoy a surgi, et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a stupéfixé. J'ai assisté à toute la scène, invisible et paralysé.

Dès l'instant où Harry s'était mis à parler de lui, Drago avait blêmi, mais l'expression de son visage restait neutre.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Eh bien Malefoy a profité du moment où le directeur me stupéfixait pour le désarmer. Le professeur Dumbledore était très affaibli… puis ils ont commencé à discuter entre eux, et Malefoy a raconté comment…

-Objection ! Intervint l'avocat.

C'était un homme petit et rond au visage poupon, avec des cheveux gris clairsemés, coiffés en arrière. Il avait sauté sur ses pieds et criait plus qu'il ne parlait.

-Tout le monde sait que Drago a été contraint d'agir ainsi sous la menace de voir sa famille assassinée et de se voir lui même tué par le Lord noir. Il n'avait pas le choix et il ne doit en aucun cas…

Mrs Bones s'était penchée vers le juge pour lui dire quelques mots à l'oreille. Wright abattit son marteau sur la table pour faire taire l'avocat.

-Merci Brewster. Nous reviendrons ultérieurement sur ces évènements. Finalement, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'entendre aujourd'hui votre déposition à ce sujet, Mr Potter. Vous aurez l'amabilité de rédiger un rapport le plus détaillé possible, et de le faire parvenir sous les huit jours au Ministère, département de la justice magique, par hibou recommandé avec accusé de réception. Est-ce bien clair ?

Décontenancé, Harry resta un moment interdit avant de hocher la tête affirmativement, tandis que l'avocat se rasseyait en marmonnant.

-Venons en à votre captivité. Avez vous eu affaire à Drago Malefoy durant cette période ?

-Oui.

Le coin de la lèvre supérieure de Drago se crispa fugitivement avant que son visage pâle redevienne indifférent.

-Pouvez-vous nous décrire dans quelles circonstances ?

-Je ne l'ai rencontré que rarement. La première fois, à l'occasion de la prise de la Marque. Nous avons subi les mêmes épreuves en même temps. Je n'ai rien à signaler de particulier à ce sujet.

-Et les autres fois ?

-Nous nous sommes…bagarrés l'après midi du même jour.

-Quel était le motif de cet affrontement ?

-Disons que… nous n'avons jamais été…ce qu'on peut appeler des amis…

-Soyez plus précis !

-J'avais appris que Drago Malefoy …heu…harcelait Ginny Weasley, également captive dans les cachots de Voldemort. Aussi ai-je cru bon d'aller interdire à Malefoy de la rencontrer, dans l'espoir de faire cesser ce…ses agissements.

-Aviez vous été témoin personnellement de ces abus ?

-Non, mais…Ginny m'en a parlé elle même quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, peu de temps avant, dans l'après midi de la même journée.

-Hum…Je vois.

Le juge se pencha vers Mrs Bones et ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse.

-Vous êtes donc allé trouver Mr Drago Malefoy ? Continua-t'il d'un ton intéressé.

-Oui. C'était une erreur. Nous nous sommes… disputés, et une bagarre s'en est suivie.

-Vous a-t'il jeté des sorts, ou agressé physiquement ?

-Les deux. Il n'était pas seul. Lui et ses amis m'ont neutralisé d'un sort, puis m'ont…roué de coups. Je précise que je n'avais pas de baguette.

Drago paraissait excédé, comme si le témoin à charge faisait perdre son temps au tribunal avec une peccadille. Quant à Harry, il était déterminé. Il avait juré de dire la vérité, et il ne voyait aucune raison de ménager Drago.

-Pouvez vous nous donner les noms de ceux qui ont participé à cette agression ?

-Heu…Il y avait Théodore Nott, Marcus Flint, et un certain Mc Nair, dont je ne connais pas le prénom.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Ils m'ont abandonné dans un couloir, à proximité de la zone où logeaient des loups garous.

Harry hésita. Inutile de parler de Greyback dans l'immédiat.

-Continuez !

-Euh…C'est tout. J'ai été retrouvé à temps, puis soigné.

-Par qui ?

Malgré lui, le garçon rougit. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Par Mr Lucius Malefoy.

Il y eut un silence. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucius. Apparemment détendu, l'homme levait vers lui son regard clair. Il paraissait confiant. Le juge se gratta la gorge et reprit.

-Et… les autres rencontres ?

Harry essuya ses mains moites contre son jean tout en poursuivant.

-Euh…Il y a eu ensuite l'expédition Longneck. Vers la fin de l'opération, alors que j'étais seul près du portail de la propriété avec mission de faire le guet, Drago et ses amis m'ont attaqué et ont essayé de me tuer.

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Cria haineusement Drago. Il n'a aucune preuve !

Le juge abattit son marteau.

-Taisez vous, Mr Malefoy. Vous parlerez quand votre tour viendra. Etiez vous armé, Mr Potter, lors de cette attaque ?

-Oui. On m'avait donné une baguette bridée. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie.

-Etes vous certain qu'il a tenté de vous tuer ?

-Le sort mortel a été jeté.

-Venait-il de la baguette de Drago Malefoy ?

-Tout est allé très vite. Je…

-Bien. Nous devrions pouvoir le vérifier. Vous a-t'il agressé à d'autres occasions ?

-Non. Nous nous sommes revus lors d'une séance d'entraînement au duel, menée par Mr Snape. Il ne s'y est rien passé qui mérite d'être signalé. Puis, lors de l'évasion de Ginny, Drago Malefoy a tenté de s'interposer, sans succès. C'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Le juge se pencha à nouveau vers Mrs Bones et ils se remirent à chuchoter quelques instants. L'avocat de la défense s'était levé et demanda l'autorisation de poser lui même quelques questions à Potter. Comme le juge l'y autorisait, il s'approcha de Harry et se dressa autant que le lui permettait sa courte taille pour le toiser avec suffisance.

-Vous avez dit que Drago et ses amis vous avaient « roué de coups ». Mais où cette bagarre s'est-elle produite ?

-Dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle commune.

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.

-Vous étiez donc allé le trouver dans son quartier général, pour lui ordonner de ne plus voir votre petite amie, c'est bien cela ?

Harry perdit contenance. Il cherchait où était le piège.

-Heu…Oui, en quelque sorte...

L'avocat partit d'un éclat de rire.

-Peut-on reprocher à Mr Malefoy et ses amis d'avoir voulu donner une correction à ce garçon qui venait délibérément les provoquer dans leurs quartiers ? D'autant plus que…

-Je rappelle que je n'avais pas de baguette ! Cria Harry.

Le marteau du juge Wright s'abattit avec fracas.

-Mr Potter ! N'interrompez pas l'avocat ! Contentez vous de répondre à ses questions, s'il vous plaît.

-D'autant plus que nous n'avons aucune preuve que Drago ait effectivement harcelé cette demoiselle …

Furieux, Harry chercha comment répliquer, mais l'avocat continuait.

-Vous avez affirmé que Mr Drago Malefoy et ses amis avaient tenté de vous tuer lors de l'expédition Longneck. Etes vous assuré que c'est bien lui qui vous a attaqué ? Je crois savoir que vos assaillants étaient masqués !

-J'ai reconnu sa voix et sa silhouette.

-Voici une preuve bien maigre. Et même s'il s'avère après examen que la baguette de Drago a jeté le sort mortel, cela ne prouve en rien qu'il fut jeté à cette occasion. Dans ces temps troublés…

Le juge approuva d'un signe de tête et voulut reprendre la parole, mais l'avocat s'empressa de continuer.

- Mr Potter, vous preniez part vous même à cette expédition, en tant que Mangemort, si je ne m'abuse ?

Comprenant maintenant ce que l'homme cherchait à faire, Harry commençait à voir rouge.

-J'y ai été contraint, sous la menace qu'on s'en prenne à mon amie…Cria-t'il avec colère.

-Vous ne niez pas y avoir pris part ?

-Mais…Non, bien sûr…

L'air triomphant, l'avocat alla se rasseoir sans rien ajouter de plus. Le juge, une fois encore, s'éclaircit la voix.

-Drago Malefoy, rasseyez vous. Je rappelle que nous n'en sommes qu'au début de la procédure, et que pour l'instant, nous cherchons simplement à établir les faits afin que les jurés puissent se faire une idée précise des responsabilités de chacun. Que le quatrième prévenu se lève ! Il s'agit de Mme Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

La mère de Drago obéit mollement à l'injonction, posant sur Harry un regard plein de défiance et de mépris. Rendu furieux par l'intervention de l'avocat, Harry tentait de retrouver son calme.

-Connaissez vous cette femme, Mr Potter ?

-Oui.

-L'avez vous rencontrée lors de votre séjour dans le QG du Lord Noir ?

-Une seule fois.

-Pouvez vous nous décrire cette rencontre ?

En un éclair, Harry revit la scène pénible à laquelle il avait pris part dans l'appartement des Malefoy, au terme de cette nuit interminable durant laquelle il avait joué les Shéhérazade pour tenir Lucius à distance aussi longtemps que possible…

-Eh bien…C'était lors d'un…petit déjeuner, juste après son arrivée dans la Cité. Nous n'avons échangé que quelques mots. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à cette dame.

« A part sa froideur et son mépris » ajouta Harry pour lui-même.

-Où avait lieu ce petit déjeuner ?

-Dans l'appartement de Mr et Mrs Malefoy.

Le juge eut l'air surpris.

-Et comment se fait-il que vous vous y soyez trouvé vous même ?

Décidément, cette comparution se révélait encore plus pénible que ce que Harry avait imaginé. Il avait l'impression d'être lui-même l'accusé. Et cette fois, Dumbledore n'était pas là pour prendre sa défense.

-Je m'y trouvais…En quelque sorte…par hasard. Soupira-t'il.

L'avocat se leva brusquement.

-Objection ! Cette réponse ne peut être considérée comme satisfaisante !

-Mr Potter ! Insista le juge.

-J'attendais des instructions ! Inventa le garçon pour couper court à ces questions qui n'avaient aucun sens.

-Des instructions de qui ?

-De mon Tuteur, Mr Malefoy.

-Bien. Nous en viendrons plus tard à Mr Lucius Malefoy. Cette femme a-t'elle commis sous vos yeux un acte contraire au code de bonne conduite des sorciers ?

-Non. Aucun. Je l'ai à peine aperçue, elle était entrain de boire du thé.

« Après avoir lancé quelques œillades à Severus Snape qui en était devenu écarlate » se souvint encore Harry que ce souvenir amusa malgré lui.

Harry vit l'avocat sourire complaisamment à Narcissa qui se rassit sans attendre que le juge l'y invite, l'expression satisfaite. Wright soupira, s'épongea le front de son mouchoir, rangea quelques papiers, essuya ses lunettes. Harry, pendant ce temps, se tenait toujours debout au milieu de la salle d'audience. Il sentait sur lui le regard de toutes les personnes présentes, dont beaucoup discutaient maintenant bruyamment entre elles.

-Cinquième et dernier prévenu : Mr Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme se leva calmement et vint poser ses mains soignées sur la barrière, le visage impassible, face à Harry qui soutint quelques secondes son regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le juge.

-Avez vous rencontré Mr Malefoy lors de votre captivité, Mr Potter ?

-Oui.

-Pouvez vous nous en parler ?

Harry tenta de concentrer son esprit et ses forces sur ce qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête depuis l'instant où il avait reçu la convocation.

-Eh bien…Je crois qu'il serait long et fastidieux de vous décrire en détail les nombreuses occasions…au cours desquelles j'ai rencontré Mr Malefoy. Voldemort l'avait désigné comme devant être mon « Tuteur », et je peux dire qu'il a pris son rôle à cœur. Peu à peu cependant, son engagement aux côtés du Mage noir a faibli, et il a montré qu'il penchait de plus en plus nettement en faveur de la résistance. Pour finir, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu tuer Voldemort.

Le juge ne réagit pas immédiatement. La salle était brusquement redevenue extrêmement silencieuse, mais à chaque fois que Harry prononçait le nom du Mage noir, un frémissement semblait la parcourir.

-Pouvez vous être plus précis, Mr Potter ? Finit par dire le juge.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive, espérant qu'on l'écouterait jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre.

-Le deuxième soir qui suivait la prise de pouvoir, Voldemort avait projeté de venir me tuer dans mon cachot. Ayant appris ses intentions, Mr Malefoy a pris les devants et il est descendu pour me proposer de fuir, muni d'une cape d'invisibilité. Mais à cet instant, le Maître est entré dans le cachot avec Snape et Pettigrew. Mr Malefoy m'a alors caché sous la cape et m'a fourni une baguette, avec laquelle j'ai pu jeter le sort mortel sur Voldemort. Ensuite, Mr Malefoy m'a permis de m'échapper pendant qu'il couvrait ma fuite en se battant contre Snape.

Visiblement aussi impressionné que déstabilisé par cette avalanche de révélations, le juge sembla chercher ses mots.

-Avez vous une idée, Mr Potter, des motivations qui ont poussé Mr Malefoy à vous venir ainsi en aide ?

Harry se troubla. Il s'était attendu à cette question, mais la réponse ne paraissait plus aussi évidente depuis qu'il avait juré de dire toute la vérité. Le front moite, il évita soigneusement de tourner les yeux vers Lucius.

-Eh bien…Je pense qu'il a pris peu à peu conscience de ses erreurs, et qu'il a fait finalement le choix de la lumière contre celui des ténèbres.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autre explication ?

-Heu…Non…

Harry constata avec soulagement qu'aucune flamme rouge ne s'élevait au dessus de sa baguette. Le détecteur de mensonge ne s'avérait pas trop regardant !

-De toute la durée de votre captivité, Mr Malefoy n'a jamais fait preuve de violence vis à vis de vous ou d'un tiers ?

-Heu… bien sûr, au début, il a participé aux séances de torture destinées à me faire parler. Mais cela n'a…

-Pouvez vous préciser ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire là dessus. Voldemort voulait m'obliger à révéler le contenu de la prophétie nous concernant, lui et moi. Pour cela, lui et ses Mangemorts m'ont fait subir des sorts de _doloris_…

-Mr Malefoy également ?

Harry hésita. Il songeait à sa première période de captivité, durant laquelle Lucius l'avait sauvagement torturé, en alternance avec Snape, et avec tout autant de cruauté que le maître des potions…

-Oui, mais je vous répète que…

-Puis je poser quelques questions à Mr Potter ? Interrompit l'avocat en se levant comme un pantin monté sur ressorts.

-Allez-y, Brewster.

-Mr Potter, vous avez dit que Mr Malefoy avait été votre _Tuteur_… C'est Mr Malefoy qui vous a initié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ainsi donc, vous avez pris la Marque des Ténèbres ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Je l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde est au courant ! C'était la condition de la survie de Ginny…

-Vous avez donc consenti à cet acte ignoble, de la même façon que les prévenus ici présents, ayant agi eux aussi sous la menace ! J'ajoute pour plus de clarté que la Marque ne pouvait être apposée qu'avec l'agrément actif de l'initié ! En quoi la parole de ce témoin est-elle plus digne de foi que…

Le marteau s'abattit une fois de plus.

-Brewster ! Potter n'est pas ici en position d'accusé, mais de témoin ! Je rappelle que c'est lui qui nous a débarrassés du Mage noir ! Martela le juge Wright avec impatience. Vous êtes prié de ne pas chercher à discréditer son témoignage.

-M'autorisez vous à ajouter quelque chose ? Cria Harry qui sentait la révolte gronder en lui.

-Allez-y, Mr Potter. Dit soudain Mrs Bones de sa voix puissante, en recalant son monocle sous son sourcil broussailleux.

Harry attendit qu'un silence complet fût revenu dans la salle d'audience.

-Avant de quitter ce tribunal, je voudrais redire avec force que c'est grâce au comportement courageux, voire héroïque de Lucius Malefoy que nous sommes tous ici, bien vivants, libres de nos mouvements et de nos paroles. Dit Harry avec détermination. Sans son aide, j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de tuer Voldemort, et le monde sorcier serait à l'heure qu'il est plongé dans la terreur et dans la nuit, sous la domination du tyran.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. La voix pleine de fermeté de Harry semblait encore résonner dans la pièce quand Wright conclut :

-Merci pour votre témoignage, Mr Potter. Je ne vous cache pas que nous aurons certainement encore besoin de vous dans les jours prochains, car bien des points restent obscurs, et vous avez énormément de choses à nous révéler. A présent, vous pouvez disposer, nous vous convoquerons à nouveau quand nous le jugerons nécessaire. Et n'oubliez pas de rédiger votre rapport !

* * *

Quand Lucius Malefoy avait vu le jeune Potter entrer d'un pas légèrement hésitant dans la salle d'audience, il avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, bien qu'il n'en eût rien laissé paraître. L'image de Harry qu'il avait gardée était celle d'un garçon durement éprouvé, affaibli par quinze jours de captivité. Celui qui lui était apparu, sans avoir réellement changé, était à peine reconnaissable. Il rayonnait de grâce, mais aussi de santé, il avait enfin l'allure d'un adolescent ayant atteint toute la vigueur et la plénitude de ses dix sept ans. De plus, il avait visiblement fait un effort pour paraître présentable, et sa chemise claire mettait en valeur son visage mince et bronzé. Cependant, il y avait toujours en lui ce mélange étrange de fragilité et de force qui le rendait si …intéressant.

Le temps que le garçon s'habitue à la pénombre ambiante et fasse un rapide tour d'horizon, leurs regards s'étaient enfin croisés. Lucius avait frémi de ce contact lointain et muet, incroyablement intense. Dès cet instant, l'homme avait su d'une part, que Harry se montrerait d'une franchise et d'un courage sans faille. D'autre part, que lui, Lucius, n'était nullement guéri de son attirance pour le jeune Potter, attirance si puissante qu'elle l'avait déjà conduit à faire basculer radicalement le destin du monde sorcier.

Il n'avait pas été déçu. Non seulement Harry avait pris son parti sans aucune réticence, mais il s'était montré d'une remarquable retenue lors de ses témoignages concernant son fils et son épouse. S'il avait accusé Drago, qui s'était comporté d'une manière ignoble envers lui, c'était avec la plus grande des réserves. Conformément à ce que lui dictait sa personnalité généreuse, le jeune gryffondor avait tu l'essentiel de ses griefs et n'avait rien dit qui pût compromettre gravement l'avenir de son fils…

L'avocat s'était montré odieux. C'était un ami de Narcissa, un de ses cousins éloignés, et elle avait tenu à ce qu'on fasse appel à lui, contre l'avis de Lucius qui se serait bien passé d'un défenseur, ayant tout misé sur le témoignage de Harry. Pour tout dire, Lucius avait craint que l'homme parvienne à déstabiliser totalement le témoin. Mais le garçon s'était défendu brillamment et avait tenu son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Après le récit de Harry, tout portait à croire que Lucius serait libéré, voire remercié chaleureusement par le monde sorcier pour bons et loyaux services rendus à la nation, et que sa petite famille ne moisirait pas longtemps en prison.

Lucius avait déjà averti le Ministère par l'intermédiaire de Brewster (il fallait bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, celui là, avec tout l'argent qu'il exigeait en échange de ses services !) qu'il était prêt à aider les Aurors et les magistrats qui menaient l'enquête en donnant de son plein gré noms et renseignements, si cela permettait de prouver sa bonne volonté. Mais à l'évidence, le récit de Harry ferait pencher la balance beaucoup plus nettement en sa faveur.

Une chose pourtant ennuyait Lucius. Par son témoignage, Potter s'était en quelque sorte acquitté de sa dette envers lui. Pourrait-il encore légitimement faire valoir ses droits alors que le garçon avait si généreusement défendu celui qui avait été son sauveur, et avait également ménagé sa famille? C'était délicat, bien évidemment. Mais Lucius saurait mettre en évidence le déséquilibre entre les dangers qu'il avait courus lui même en le sauvant des griffes de Voldemort et le témoignage certes courageux, mais sans risque réel que le garçon avait rendu au Tribunal.

Car il comptait bien se rapprocher de son ex-protégé. Le garçon s'était engagé à le « servir » quand bon lui semblerait, dès lors que Lucius lui aurait fourni une baguette. Ce qu'il avait fait. De plus, il lui avait permis d'échapper à la vengeance mortelle de Snape…Il était hors de question de ne pas profiter d'une position aussi avantageuse…

Il y avait un autre élément qui pouvait jouer en sa faveur. En s'échappant du cachot, Harry aurait pu se retourner un instant et jeter un sort à Snape pour venir en aide à son Tuteur. Or, il ne l'avait pas fait, préférant courir au secours de cette insupportable roumaine. Lucius ne manquerait pas de mettre en avant ce « lâche abandon » de la part de Harry, et le garçon en éprouverait immanquablement un sentiment de culpabilité qui le rendrait plus réceptif aux exigences de son sauveur …

Il attendrait d'être réinstallé au Manoir, et que Harry fasse sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il saurait se montrer patient, son deuxième séjour à Azkaban renforçait encore cette qualité nouvelle chez lui…Désertée depuis longtemps par les Détraqueurs, la sombre prison n'avait plus rien d'effrayant et Lucius y était bien traité, ayant largement de quoi financer un régime de détention moins sévère. Durant ses heures d'inactivité dans sa confortable cellule, il se plaisait à imaginer les diverses manières dont il pourrait ensuite solliciter le garçon. Les idées ne lui manquaient pas, et il ne doutait pas que Harry saurait répondre à son appel, en bon garçon qu'il était. Les regards qu'ils avaient échangés étaient lourds de promesse…Le jeune homme était foncièrement honnête. Et dans un premier temps, plein de curiosité, il voudrait à tout prix entendre de la bouche de son ex-Tuteur le récit de son combat contre Snape et de sa fuite. Lucius avait là le prétexte tout trouvé pour organiser une première rencontre avec lui sans avoir l'air de revendiquer quoi que ce fût...Il saurait ensuite si bien faire peser sur sa conscience le poids de son abandon que le garçon viendrait de lui même lui proposer réparation…

* * *

C'était la fin d'après midi, et il n'y avait plus grand monde sur la plage. En revenant épuisé du Ministère, Harry y avait retrouvé ses amis. Après une rapide baignade qui l'avait revigoré, il s'était éloigné avec Ginny le long de la mer, laissant Ron et Hermione en tête à tête. Frissonnant dans le vent, ils avaient grimpé à l'assaut des dunes, en quête d'un lieu bien abrité. A présent, ils étaient allongés dans un confortable creux de terrain, mais le ciel s'était couvert et il ne faisait plus très chaud. Ginny se serra contre Harry, ses longues jambes emmêlées avec les siennes.

-J'ai peur pour demain …murmura-t'elle.

Il passa une main sous la tête de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait longuement en la caressant, il sentait son corps s'enflammer au contact de la peau fraîche de la jeune fille, leurs membres unis dans une étreinte ardente et impatiente…Il avait envie d'aller plus loin et d'oublier dans cette fusion ce qui les préoccupait tous deux, mais il se ressaisit. Dans l'immédiat, la jeune fille avait plus besoin de ses paroles que de ses caresses.

-Il faut dire la vérité, c'est tout. Dit-il doucement, le souffle court, quand ils se furent séparés. Tu verras, les deux premiers Mangemorts nous sont inconnus. A moins que toi, tu les aies rencontrés…Quant aux trois autres…Ce sont les Malefoy ! Il faut que tu prépares ce que tu vas dire.

- Et le juge, il est comment ?

-Correct. C'est l'avocat qui est retors. Il va essayer de prouver que tu n'es pas solvable, si tu accuses ses clients…Drago, en particulier. Tu seras bien obligée de le faire, de toute façon, ne serait-ce que pour être conforme avec la vérité. Il ne faut pas te laisser déstabiliser.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

-Aïe aïe, il faut que je sois très sûre de moi…Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis prit une courte inspiration. Comment a réagi l'avocat quand tu as chargé Lucius Malefoy ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je n'ai pas accusé Lucius Malefoy, Ginny. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Murmura-t'il finalement dans un souffle en caressant les cheveux dénoués de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

Elle se redressa sur un coude avec brusquerie sans le quitter du regard.

-Il m'a aidé, Ginny. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu tuer Voldemort. Sans lui, j'en aurais été incapable.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle avança une main tremblante et laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la pommette de Harry, attendant qu'il en dise plus.

-J'ai menti quand j'ai raconté que je lui avais arraché sa baguette. Continua-t'il sur le même ton. En réalité, c'est lui qui m'en a volontairement apporté une. Il voulait me permettre de m'évader.

Elle se taisait toujours. A présent que Harry avait commencé à parler, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

-Il était prêt à quitter Voldemort, à le trahir, pour s'enfuir lui aussi. Dit-il avec plus de force.

-S'enfuir ? Quitter le QG ?…Avec toi ? Demanda t'elle doucement, les yeux écarquillés.

Il hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Il était le plus fidèle disciple de Voldemort.

Il détourna les yeux et se gratta le nez en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Je …je ne sais pas.

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

-C'est toi qui l'as ensorcelé.

Il sourit à son tour.

-Ca doit être ça. En tout cas, nous lui devons tous une fière chandelle.

-C'est plutôt à ton charme irrésistible que nous devons une reconnaissance éternelle…glissa-t'elle ironiquement en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je me trompe, ou Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu cette arme là en te préparant à combattre Voldemort… ?

Sans répondre, il rit en lui rendant son baiser. A cet instant, ils sentirent tous deux un froid intense les envahir, et leur peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Ils ne portaient l'un et l'autre qu'un simple T-shirt humide au dessus de leurs maillots de bain, et ils frissonnèrent.

-J'ai froid. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il semblait qu'un brouillard glacial se fût abattu sur la dune. La lumière avait baissé d'intensité, comme si le soleil avait soudain disparu à l'horizon. Ils étaient passés brusquement d'une après midi d'août à un soir de novembre. Ginny se mit à claquer des dents. Harry se redressa vivement sur les genoux en tendant l'oreille. Avec horreur, il perçut ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre, une sorte de bruit rauque, comme un long râle qui lui glaça le sang.

- Nos baguettes !

Ils les avaient stupidement laissées sur la plage, sous la garde de Ron et Hermione.

-Des Détraqueurs…s'écria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds et en scrutant les dunes désertes autour de lui. Vite ! Il faut filer. Sans nos baguettes, nous sommes perdus !

Mais déjà, Ginny était tombée à genoux à côté de lui. Elle commençait à pleurer.

-Non…Pas ça…gémissait-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Ne lui faites pas ça…

Harry aperçut alors les silhouettes sombres de trois Détraqueurs encagoulés qui glissaient et flottaient vers eux, déjà tout proches. Le froid était devenu intense, et ses membres s'engourdissaient en même temps que son cœur se figeait. Affolé, il tenta de soulever Ginny qui sanglotait maintenant en tenant des propos incohérents.

Mais il n'avait plus la force. Une profonde tristesse étreignit son cœur à la vue de son amie prostrée à ses pieds. Il tomba à son tour dans le sable. Il vit le visage grimaçant de Voldemort qui ricanait, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Finalement, le Mage noir avait gagné. Même dans la mort, il venait le poursuivre et saurait se venger de lui en le réduisant à un corps sans âme, sans substance…Puis il entendit la voix affolée d'un homme, son père, et enfin, le cri horrifié et interminable de sa mère. Il serait toujours perdant, quoiqu'il fît, et le désespoir règnerait désormais sans partage sur le monde que plus rien ne pourrait sauver.

**

* * *

**

**Bon, ben voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ci !…Ne me tuez pas, non, mettez moi des reviews, je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante !**

**Et maintenant, les RAR :**

**Lefandeharry** : _Bravo_, t_u as mis la toute première review de cette fic, et pour cela, tu as droit à mes remerciements les plus chaleureux ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Bises !_

**Liv** : _Héhé, je suis bien contente de retrouver ta plume aussi aiguisée que ton esprit sur cette fic au titre « qui n'a rien de catastrophique », pour reprendre tes propres termes ! Alors tu aimes bien l'ambiance de vacances, le calme avant la tempête ? Tant mieux, profites en, parce que ça ne va pas durer (eh oui, je suis toujours aussi sadique). Et bien sûr, tu avais deviné, le Sauveur de l'Elu a survécu et Harry va se trouver confronté à lui dans ce nouveau chapitre. Ca ne serait pas drôle sans Lucius, non ?-- Oui, « les 1001 nuits » reprennent du service, mais Hermione n'a pas appris grand chose, elle croit que c'est Voldy qui aimait la littérature…--Héhé, les nouveaux profs à Poudlard…je suis en train de vous concocter une équipe de choc qui va faire couler beaucoup d'encre…Mais toutes les suggestions seront les bienvenues !—Oui, Harry se sent observé, je crois qu'il est un peu parano, effectivement. A moins que Romilda lorgne sur lui à la jumelle ? Bon allez, à très bientôt, et merci encore !_

**Esther Malefoy** : _Merci de m'avoir fait signe, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, et que tu auras envie de me mettre une review, ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot (j'ai l'air de supplier, je sais, mais on ne se refait pas !) ! _

**Gny** : _Bienvenue sur cette fic et merci pour ta review inattendue qui m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres !_

Allez, une petite review ?


	3. Coup de froid sur la dune

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je vous dois avant tout des excuses…j'ai commis une grave erreur ( !) en faisant involontairement revivre cette pauvre Amelia Bones qui avait été assassinée au début du 6****ème**** tome, et vous avez été trois à me le signaler (sans compter ceux qui ont dû s'en rendre compte mais n'ont rien dit, pour me ménager !) Hm hm…il me semblait bien avoir lu quelque part qu'elle était morte, mais j'ai pensé que c'était dans une fic, et je ne suis pas allée vérifier. Ouuuuh, la paresseuse !…Voilà ce que c'est que de perdre son temps à se balader sur ce site subversif…**

**Mais ça m'a donné une idée. Peut-être que si je truffais mon texte d'erreurs dans le même genre, j'aurais plus de reviews ? C'est un test comme un autre pour mettre à l'épreuve les lecteurs, vérifier qu'ils lisent attentivement, et connaissent à fond leurs classiques (du style « dépistage de fautes », on pratique beaucoup ça en musique) ! Kes'vouzenpensez ? (je sens que je ne vais bientôt plus avoir de lecteurs du tout…)**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite, surtout que nos héros ont très froid. Rendez vous en bas de page pour les RAR !**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**COUP DE FROID SUR LA DUNE**

-On dirait que le temps change…

-Oui…Ca vire à la pluie. On devrait peut-être aller à la rencontre de Ginny et Harry. Ils n'ont qu'un T-shirt sur le dos.

-Hm…attends, Hermy, reste un peu tranquille au lieu de jouer les mères-poules. Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à se couvrir correctement ! Ca leur apprendra à vouloir s'isoler !

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Ron et sauta sur ses pieds.

-Non, Ron. Il fait vraiment frisquet, et j'ai envie de remuer pour me réchauffer. Regarde, il n'y a plus personne, il est tard. Prenons le sac et montons vers les dunes.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que tu vas les déranger ? Dit Ron d'un ton indolent. Tu es la première à me traiter de goujat quand j'ai l'air de vouloir m'interposer entre eux…

-Là, il s'agit d'autre chose. Si ta sœur est malade demain pour sa convocation, tu seras le premier à le regretter.

Ron se leva à son tour en grognant. Ils enfilèrent des pulls et se mirent à marcher le long de la plage en direction des dunes. L'heure tardive, le vent frais et le ciel chargé avaient chassé les derniers baigneurs. La mer avait pris une couleur grise et plus loin, au pied des falaises, les rouleaux se fracassaient violemment contre les rochers en lançant des gerbes d'écume.

-C'est bizarre qu'ils ne viennent pas nous retrouver et récupérer de quoi se couvrir ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Oh, bien serrés l'un contre l'autre à l'abri du vent, ils n'ont sûrement pas froid…Dit Ron d'un ton narquois.

-Tiens, montons par là, il y a un passage !

Ils grimpèrent dans le sable qui s'effondrait sous leurs pieds. Les herbes folles et les buissons épineux leur piquaient les mollets. Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione.

-Pas si vite, Hermy. Regarde ce petit creux, là ! On y serait bien, tous les deux…

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Mais très vite, elle se libéra de son étreinte.

-Attends ! Il y a quelque chose de…Tu ne sens pas le froid ?

-C'est le vent du nord, Hermy…On n'est pas sur la Costa Brava !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Regarde, là-bas !

Elle montrait du doigt trois silhouettes sombres qui semblaient glisser en cercle sur la crête des dunes, comme dans une danse macabre, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Ron eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Bon sang, des Détraqueurs ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Vite, les baguettes ! Harry et Ginny n'ont pas les leurs.

Malgré leur effroi, ils se mirent à courir vers les créatures qui tournoyaient lentement, comme nimbées d'un halo d'obscurité. Deux d'entre elles se penchaient déjà vers ce qui ressemblait de loin à des corps allongés. La troisième sembla hésiter, puis, comme si elle avait senti de loin leur présence, elle se dirigea vers eux.

Un désespoir intense saisit le cœur d'Hermione. Ils avaient échoué. Un court moment de relâchement dans leur vigilance, et tous leurs efforts s'étaient avérés vains. Le mal l'emportait sur le bien…Elle ralentit son allure, vidée de son énergie, découragée.

-_Spero Patronum_ ! Cria une voix à côté d'elle.

Ron brandissait sa baguette avec détermination. Quelques lambeaux de fumée argentée en sortirent, faisant à peine hésiter la créature. Hermione se ressaisit. Vite, penser à un souvenir heureux ! Ils avaient vaincu Voldemort. Le monde était libre, ils étaient les plus forts.

-_Spero patronum_ ! Lança t'elle à son tour.

Le Patronus de la jeune fille était ferme, bien reconnaissable dans sa forme de loutre, et il s'élança à l'assaut du Détraqueur qui recula plus franchement. Hermione et Ron se remirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans le terrain accidenté et sablonneux, tombant et se relevant en haletant. A présent, ils voyaient Harry allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, et non loin de lui, Ginny qui paraissait évanouie. Les deux Détraqueurs étaient tout près d'eux, faisant entendre leur horrible râle, leurs têtes encagoulées à quelques centimètres de celles des jeunes gens, prêts à aspirer l'âme de leurs victimes. L'un d'eux avait sorti une de ses mains putréfiées de sa cape et enserrait de ses longs doigts grisâtres la gorge de la jeune fille.

-Non ! Crièrent Hermione et Ron d'une seule voix.

A nouveau, ils conjurèrent leurs Patronus, mais les monstres ne semblaient pas prêts à renoncer à une nourriture aussi appétissante. Le Détraqueur qui tenait le cou de Ginny lâcha cependant sa proie, et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres avant de revenir à la charge, accompagnés du troisième qui les avait rejoints. Grelottant de froid, le cœur sur le point de défaillir de tristesse, Hermione et Ron lançaient et relançaient le sort avec l'énergie du désespoir, essayant de se souvenir des plus beaux moments qu'ils avaient vécu, le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au mariage de Bill et Fleur, l'annonce de l'évasion de Ginny, celle du retour de Harry et de la disparition de Voldemort, la reconstruction du Terrier…

Comme tiré de sa torpeur glacée par les cris de ses amis, Harry se sentit reprendre conscience. Bien qu'il fût frigorifié, il réussit à remuer bras et jambes, puis à se redresser sur un coude. D'un regard, il comprit ce qui se passait, en voyant Ron et Hermione se battant désespérément contre les Détraqueurs, et Ginny allongée plus loin, apparemment sans connaissance. Un froid nouveau envahit ses poumons. Profondément abattu, il se laissa retomber sur le sol, terrassé par un incroyable sentiment d'impuissance et par la honte de sa propre lâcheté, incapable de reprendre la situation en main.

-Harry ! Hurla Hermione. Secoue toi, bon sang! Prends ta baguette! Là, dans le sac, par terre ! _Spero Patronum_ !

Le garçon secoua la tête pour dire non. Mais une voix se fit entendre aux confins de sa conscience. Une voix qui lui disait que tout n'était pas fini, qu'il avait vaincu les forces du mal, que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Que ses parents n'étaient pas morts pour rien… Que Ginny avait besoin de lui…

Tandis que ses amis tenaient tant bien que mal les créatures à distance, il parvint à se redresser, et rampa jusqu'au sac de plage que Hermione avait laissé tomber dans le sable. Il y glissa une main et réussit à en extraire sa baguette. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se mit à genoux. Un Détraqueur se penchait vers Ginny. Harry leva sa baguette.

-_Spero patronum_ !

Une mince filet d'argent s'échappa du morceau de bois, puis s'évanouit. Accablé, Harry baissa sa baguette. Il n'y arriverait jamais, il n'avait pas le courage et il était déjà trop tard. Mais à nouveau, la petite voix se rappela à lui, chuchotant qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait des amis formidables, que la force qui les unissait était plus puissante que tout le pouvoir morbide de ces créatures. Il se mit debout en vacillant, essayant de penser à la joie qu'il avait éprouvée en retrouvant Ginny à Brighton, au bonheur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux, et il jeta le sort une nouvelle fois.

Un magnifique cerf argenté apparut alors et galopa fièrement vers le monstre qui s'attaquait à Ginny, le heurtant violemment de sa large ramure, puis fonça droit vers les deux autres Détraqueurs qui les harcelaient. Comme encouragés par la puissance du nouveau venu, les Patronus de Hermione et Ron reprirent de la vigueur et se joignirent à celui de Harry pour semer la déroute parmi les affreuses créatures. Maintenant en situation d'infériorité, elles commencèrent à s'éloigner, poursuivies par le cerf, le faucon ( ?) de Ron et la loutre d'Hermione.

Quand elles eurent enfin disparu, s'évanouissant dans le brouillard qui avait envahi les dunes tandis que le froid diminuait déjà d'intensité, les trois jeunes sorciers abaissèrent leurs baguettes et Harry se jeta sur Ginny, la soulevant à demi pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ginny ! C'est fini, ils sont partis ! Réponds moi, Ginny ! Articula-t'il avec difficulté, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Il leva vers ses deux amis désemparés un regard de détresse.

-Aidez moi, il faut la réchauffer !

Hermione s'empressa d'enfiler un pull sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille, puis Ron et Harry se mirent à frictionner énergiquement ses membres glacés. Le cœur battait faiblement, et elle respirait à peine. N'obtenant tout d'abord aucun résultat, ils hésitèrent à la faire léviter, mais ils risquaient de rencontrer des moldus et ils préférèrent tenter encore de la réanimer avec les moyens du bord. Au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles, tout en se démenant, ils jetaient autour d'eux des regards inquiets, craignant que les créatures surgissent à nouveau, ils virent avec un immense soulagement Ginny reprendre enfin connaissance, ouvrant à demi les yeux puis les refermant, la respiration irrégulière et oppressée.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à lui parler en même temps. Elle finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir, suffoquant à demi. Harry passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules, faisant machinalement glisser de son autre main le sable qui collait au visage et aux membres de la jeune fille, caressant ses cheveux. Sa respiration devenait plus calme, mais elle semblait absente, et elle le regarda d'un œil hagard. Elle paraissait encore incapable de parler.

-Il faut partir d'ici ! Dit Hermione d'un ton urgent. Si elle ne peut pas marcher, essayez de la porter.

Ils parvinrent à mettre Ginny sur pieds et Harry la prit par la taille. Ils entamèrent doucement la descente vers la plage, les jambes encore tremblantes.

-Je me demande d'où venaient ces Détraqueurs…murmura Hermione en claquant des dents .

-Demande toi plutôt qui nous les a envoyés ! Répondit Harry sombrement.

-Tu crois que…

-Souvenez vous d'Ombrage, qui en avait envoyé deux à Little Whinging pour essayer de me faire taire. Elle serait bien capable de récidiver, histoire de nous neutraliser définitivement. Nous sommes des témoins gênants, surtout Ginny et moi.

-Dans sa situation, elle ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille. Elle n'est plus rien aujourd'hui, alors qu'à l'époque, elle était sous-secrétaire d'état, ou je ne sais quoi…

-Oui, mais elle s'est compromise avec Voldemort. Elle cherche peut-être à effacer les traces !

-Mais à qui obéissent les Détraqueurs ? Ils sont en roue libre, non, depuis qu'ils ont déserté Azkaban ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils exécutent les ordres de cette folle qui n'a rien à leur proposer en échange…

-Mais si ! La perspective d'un bon repas !

-Quelle horreur !

-Peut-être en effet que quelqu'un a pris contact avec eux, quelqu'un qui ne nous veut pas du bien…dit pensivement Ron.

-Mais comment cette personne aurait elle su que nous nous trouvions ici, à Brighton, et que nous étions seuls sur la plage, sans baguettes… ?

-En surveillant nos faits et gestes…Ce n'est pas toi, Harry, qui as dit l'autre jour que tu te sentais observé ?

-Si…c'est vrai…C'est comme ça tous les jours depuis, mais j'ai fini par me dire que j'étais parano !

-Et tu as osé quand même t'éloigner avec Ginny sans prendre ta baguette ! Lança Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

-C'est vrai, c'était totalement irresponsable de ma part. Merci à tous les deux, vous nous avez sauvé la vie…murmura Harry, la tête basse. J'ai commis l'erreur de vouloir croire que je pourrais enfin avoir une vie normale…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, une vie normale, pour un sorcier ? Demanda Ron doctement. En tout cas, merci à toi de nous avoir appris à lancer un Patronus en 5ème année…

-Vos Patronus étaient magnifiques. Mais c'est surtout Remus qu'il faudra remercier.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison des Osborne et qu'ils amenèrent Ginny toujours hébétée devant Molly, la pauvre femme poussa des cris horrifiés et s'empressa d'allonger sa fille sur un canapé pour lui prodiguer tous les soins nécessaires. La maisonnée fut très vite au courant de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Arthur était là également et contacta aussitôt le Ministre Green par cheminée.

Assis dans un fauteuil non loin du canapé, Harry guettait anxieusement le moment où la jeune fille retrouverait son état normal. Il avait hâte de voir l'intelligence faire à nouveau briller ses beaux yeux noisette. Grâce aux soins dispensés à la fois par Molly et Kate, qui semblait en connaître long en médecine magique, elle finit au bout d'une heure interminable par reprendre vraiment ses esprits. Soulagée, Molly fondit en larmes, l'embrassant et la serrant contre elle.

La soirée ne fut ni gaie, ni animée. Au repas, les convives mangèrent du bout des lèvres, sauf Ron dont l'appétit, aiguisé par une après midi au grand air, était à toute épreuve. Arthur et Charlie posèrent quelques questions à Harry sur sa comparution au Magenmagot, questions auxquelles il répondit évasivement, indiquant qu'il fallait surtout se méfier de Brewster, l'avocat des Malefoy. Ils n'insistèrent heureusement pas pour en savoir plus. Quant à Remus, à qui Harry n'avait pas raconté grand chose non plus au sortir de la séance, il n'était pas présent, ayant regagné son domicile tout de suite après avoir raccompagné Harry à Brighton.

Après le dîner, Molly supplia Ludmila de mettre en œuvre ses talents de devineresse pour vérifier qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Bill, ni aux jumeaux, ni même à Percy. La jeune femme eut la délicatesse de ne pas se faire prier. N'ayant pas pu sauver sa vasque de pierre des profondeurs de la Cité, elle eut recours à une bassine fournie par Kate, et qui sembla faire parfaitement l'affaire. Penchée au dessus de l'épaule de la roumaine, Molly put voir à la surface de l'eau se dessiner l'image de chacun de ses fils absents, apparemment tous en bonne santé et, plus ou moins rassurée, elle accepta enfin d'aller prendre un peu de repos.

* * *

-C'était horrible, Hermione. Me trouver face à lui…Si tu avais vu la manière dont il me regardait…ses yeux lui sortaient de la tête. Il avait l'air à la fois suppliant et furieux !

-Après ces maudits Détraqueurs, cette comparution a dû achever de te déstabiliser !

Une nuit et une journée s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Harry et Hermione avaient craint que Ginny rentre de sa comparution au Ministère en très mauvaise forme, mais ils avaient eu la surprise de la trouver plutôt calme et posée. Son expression était sombre cependant, et Harry n'avait pas osé la questionner, respectant sa réserve et espérant qu'elle parlerait le moment venu.

La jeune fille avait fait un rapide compte-rendu au cours du repas, sans entrer dans les détails, puis Charlie et Arthur avaient à leur tour décrit en quelques mots leur comparution. En tant que témoins, ils n'avaient pas eu grand chose à révéler à propos des prévenus. Pour sa part, Charlie s'était vu contraint de raconter comment il avait eu à neutraliser Drago au Chaudron Baveur, et l'avocat en avait profité pour l'accuser de violence sur un tiers, de pratiques illégales et de séquestration… Quant à Arthur, il n'avait croisé aucun des Malefoy durant sa courte captivité, mais connaissait un des deux autres prévenus, le dénommé Jung, pour lequel il avait une certaine estime et qu'il considérait comme ayant été un « faux » Mangemort désireux de travailler en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore…A l'époque, l'Ordre n'avait pas donné suite à sa proposition, le trouvant trop instable et peu fiable, mais lui avait proposé de le protéger, offre que l'homme avait déclinée…

Une fois la table débarrassée, les filles s'étaient montrées impatientes d'aller se coucher, et les quatre adolescents étaient montés peu de temps après le repas. Les garçons n'étaient pas demeurés longtemps en compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny. Elles les avaient rapidement chassés de leur chambre, prétextant une terrible envie de dormir, mais une fois seules, elles s'étaient enfin lancées dans une discussion sans retenue, après que Hermione ait pris soin de conjurer une bulle de silence .

-Le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Continua Ginny. J'ai perdu tous mes moyens, j'avais l'esprit confus, je me sentais idiote…

-Drago doit t'en vouloir horriblement, surtout pour le coup du rendez-vous-guet-apens, tu ne crois pas ?

-Sûrement…Pour qu'il soit venu au Chaudron Baveur, tout seul, bravant tous les dangers pour me rencontrer, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit mordu ! Et quelle humiliation il a dû ressentir ! Tu vois, du coup, j'éprouvais une sorte de pitié pour lui…Tu sais, c'était bizarre, j'avais eu beau préparer ce que je voulais dire, rien ne sortait comme je l'avais prévu. Et le plus affreux, c'était la présence de papa et Charlie à côté de moi. Pourtant, j'avais souhaité qu'ils soient là. Mais parler de ce que Drago m'avait fait subir devant eux…quelle honte !

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Ginny. C'est Drago qui est coupable. Dit Hermione avec douceur.

Elles étaient assises dans leurs lits, prêtes à se coucher. Ginny avait remonté ses genoux contre elle et les serrait de ses deux bras. Ses longs cheveux brillaient dans la lumière de la bougie posée sur la table de nuit.

-Je sais, mais…de toute façon, je me suis ridiculisée lamentablement. L'avocat a bien mis en avant le fait que tout cela était bénin, des histoires d'adolescents sans conséquences, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu viol…Et ce sale type, c'est tout juste s'il n'a pas dit que je l'avais bien cherché, et que si Drago m'avait harcelée, c'est que j'étais venue l'allumer. Enfin, tu vois un peu le genre.

Hermione soupira.

-Il a joué son rôle, que veux tu…il est payé pour convaincre les jurés que ses clients sont innocents…Et… Lucius Malefoy ? Comment s'est-il comporté ?

-Pour ma part, je n'avais rien à dire contre lui, malheureusement. Quand j'étais là bas, dans la Cité, il ne s'est pas montré violent vis à vis de moi. En fait, je l'ai à peine rencontré pendant ma captivité. Il est descendu un jour -à point nommé- récupérer son fils dans mon cachot alors qu'il était en train de m'importuner. Et la fois où cette folle de Lestrange m'a torturée au parloir, il a essayé de s'interposer…

Hermione repoussa en arrière sa chevelure bouclée.

-C'est vraiment un drôle de type. Dit elle pensivement

-Je t'assure que j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'accuser avec des arguments valables…rien que pour défendre l'honneur de papa. Malefoy a passé sa vie à l'humilier. Mais je n'avais vraiment rien de concret à mettre en avant. Et Harry qui le défend…

-C'est ça le plus bizarre. Tu m'avais dit pourtant…

-Je n'y comprends rien moi même, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc louche là dessous. Que Lestrange ait voulu me blesser et qu'elle ait exagéré en prétendant que Lucius Malefoy…enfin, qu'il profitait de la situation pour abuser de Harry, je veux bien l'admettre, mais…de là à lui avoir sauvé la peau par simple dévouement ou par pure conviction politique…

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre du bonhomme. Je ne le vois pas agir de manière désintéressée. Il avait tout à perdre en trahissant Voldemort. Il y a dû y avoir un marché conclu entre Harry et lui. Mais de quelle nature ?

Ginny leva les yeux vers Hermione avec inquiétude.

-C'est exactement ce que je me dis. Il a peut-être sauvé Harry, mais il a sûrement obtenu de lui quelque chose en échange. Encore faudrait-il savoir quoi…

-Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas savoir…murmura Hermione sans regarder Ginny.

-Au contraire ! Si Harry est lié à ce type par un quelconque serment, je suis en droit d'être mise au courant, non ?

-Fais attention, Ginny. Harry parlera quand il jugera bon de le faire. Le forcer à tout dire ne serait pas très judicieux. D'ailleurs, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Tu ne réussiras qu'à le braquer contre toi. Hermione haussa les épaules. Et puis après tout, Harry n'a pas à expliquer le comportement de Malefoy. Il n'y a que l'homme lui même qui puisse le faire.

-Non, Hermione. Si Harry éprouve tant de réticences à parler, c'est que le revirement de Malefoy lui a coûté cher. Je finirai par en avoir le cœur net, et s'il existe un lien entre eux, je le briserai. Il ne peut rien y avoir de bon pour Harry là dedans. Grommela Ginny en serrant les poings.

-En attendant, Harry est vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Tout ceci s'est produit quand il était encore à la merci de Voldemort et de Malefoy. Il est trop tard pour l'empêcher, nous devons plutôt essayer d'en atténuer les effets.

Ginny eut un rire amer.

-Facile à dire ! Si au moins Harry me tenait au courant…Mais dès que j'aborde le sujet, il détourne la conversation. Il est très fort pour ça.

-C'est sans doute que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Avant tout, nous devons être patients. Hermione bailla longuement. Bon, Ginny, tu dois être épuisée, on ferait peut-être bien de dormir.

-Dis, tu n'as pas reçu la Gazette, ce matin ?

Hermione avait commencé à s'étendre et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Si ! Mais je te la donnerai demain. Je l'ai prêtée à Charlie, il voulait la lire, elle doit traîner quelque part en bas…

-Je serais curieuse de voir s'ils parlent des procès…

-Il y a un mot sur la comparution de Harry.

-Alors ?

-Tu liras toi même. Je suis épuisée, Ginny. Bonne nuit !

Et Hermione se pencha pour souffler la bougie.

* * *

--Tenez, Lucius, je vous ai apporté la presse du jour. Vous y trouverez mention de votre procès.

Lucius prit le journal roulé que Brewster lui tendait et le balança sur la table sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Alors, mon cher ami, vous devez être plus que satisfait ! Reprit l'avocat.

-Oh, je ne me faisais pas le moindre souci, Brewster ! Si je suis venu me livrer à la justice, c'est que j'étais sûr de mon fait !

L'homme de loi se renfrogna, et porta à ses lèvres le verre de Porto que Lucius lui avait offert dans son cachot de luxe. Il avait sollicité un entretien avec son client, et ce dernier l'avait accueilli de mauvaise grâce, restant assis dans le fauteuil confortable qu'il avait fait installer tandis que l'avocat devait se contenter de la chaise dure mise à disposition par la prison.

-Je vous avouerai que ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est le témoignage de Potter, lors de la première séance. Ce garçon ne manque pas de qualités…Quel aplomb, quelle force de conviction pour un jeune de son âge ! Je comprends que le Lord noir ait beaucoup misé sur lui…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne ainsi votre défense d'une manière aussi…radicale. A croire que vous l'avez vraiment conquis…

Tout en parlant, l'homme le regardait avec une expression curieuse et vaguement narquoise qui exaspéra Lucius.

-Je vous avais bien dit que je n'avais pas besoin de vos services ! Répliqua Lucius avec brutalité.

Brewster avala sa salive sous l'insulte.

-Comment pouviez vous être si sûr de son témoignage favorable ? Se défendit-il, le visage rouge de colère. Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne vous êtes pas toujours montré tendre avec lui ?

Lucius eut un sourire suffisant.

-Le mot est faible, en effet… Mais je me suis rattrapé… en lui venant en aide à plusieurs reprises et en lui sauvant la vie, tout simplement. Ce gamin n'est pas un ingrat, et je le connaissais suffisamment pour ne pas douter de lui.

Mortifié, Brewster se contenta durant quelques minutes de siroter le contenu de son verre. Lucius tapotait du bout des doigts l'accoudoir du fauteuil, visiblement impatient de le voir quitter le cachot. Mais l'avocat n'était pas encore décidé à lui faire ce plaisir.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vous a poussé à tourner le dos au Maître…Murmura-t'il soudain. Vous aviez enfin obtenu ce que vous vouliez…tout était si bien engagé…

Lucius le fixa de son regard transparent et froid.

-Mes raisons ne concernent que moi. Que vous regrettiez mon choix et ses conséquences ne me dérange nullement.

Brewster blêmit légèrement.

-Mais non, voyons…je cherche simplement à comprendre !

Lucius ne répondit pas. L'avocat but à nouveau une lampée et tourna vers Lucius son regard sournois.

-Savez vous que la presse a déjà commencé à jaser ?

-Que voulez vous dire ? Interrogea Lucius avec brusquerie.

Content d'avoir produit son petit effet, Brewster sourit finement.

-Eh bien…Votre revirement, votre engagement _contre_ le Maître sont maintenant étalés sur la place publique…et la prise de position de Harry Potter en votre faveur…Certains y voient le signe de…

Brewster s'arrêta net, jouant avec son verre.

-Allez-y, dites ce que vous avez à dire !

-Le signe d'une… relation…privilégiée entre ce jeune homme et vous même.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Il y a de multiples façons de comprendre cette expression, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Lucius.

-Si ce n'est que ça !

-Ne craignez vous pas que ces bruits nuisent à votre réputation ?

-Ma réputation a déjà subi de nombreux assauts, j'ai fait et refait de la prison, je ne suis plus à un racontar près.

-Ces rumeurs là ne sont pas du même ordre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Brewster. J'ai déjà traversé bien des épreuves, et vous voyez que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal…

-N'avez vous pas de l'ambition, Lucius ? Quel âge avez vous ? La quarantaine ? Vous pourriez viser la fonction la plus haute de l'état…Je vous vois assez bien Ministre. Vous avez tout pour réussir. Personnellement, je vous soutiendrais si…

-Allons, n'essayez pas de me flatter, Brewster. Sachez que je n'ai qu'une aspiration : rentrer chez moi et gérer mes affaires tranquillement.

L'avocat soupira et se leva en posant son verre.

-Peut-être, mais il faudrait veiller à ce que le Magenmagot ne vienne pas mettre son nez de trop près dans vos affaires, justement. Ils sont très à cheval sur tout ce qui touche aux bonnes mœurs.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Rétorqua froidement Lucius.

-Bien, Malefoy, si vous le dites…Votre fils est sans doute en moins bonne posture que vous, mais cela n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter…En tout cas, je vous tiendrai au courant, mais je ne doute pas qu'en ce qui vous concerne, les prochaines nouvelles soient… excellentes.

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il fit ouvrir par le gardien. Comme il se tournait pour prendre congé de Lucius, ce dernier se contenta de lever négligemment son verre dans sa direction, sans même le regarder.

Malefoy poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'homme eut disparu. Il posa son verre et ferma les yeux.

Il eût aimé avoir sa baguette et une pensine. Il y aurait déversé ses souvenirs les plus précieux, ceux de ses moments trop rares partagés avec Harry. Il aurait pu ainsi les visiter sans avoir à faire l'effort de se les représenter, avec cette désagréable impression qu'ils perdaient de minute en minute un peu de leur précision, que les images qu'il conservait devenaient de plus en plus floues et inconsistantes.

Bizarrement, le souvenir qu'il chérissait le plus était ce moment suspendu et extrême où il avait serré le garçon contre lui, face au Maître qui venait d'entrer dans le cachot accompagné de Severus. La cape d'invisibilité les cachait tous deux à la vue de Voldemort et de son lieutenant. Une soudaine et ineffable complicité était née entre eux, leurs souffles s'étaient unis…Lucius avait senti le corps frémissant du prisonnier, évidemment pris de panique, venir tout naturellement se coller au sien, comme pour mieux échapper au regard de ses ennemis. C'était à la fois terrifiant et terriblement excitant…Malheureusement Snape, cet imbécile, en arrachant la cape, avait fait cesser trop vite ce moment de pure jouissance.

Lucius se leva avec impatience. Il devait essayer de se calmer et d'oublier Potter quelques temps, pour préserver sa santé mentale et physique. Cette obsession avait quelque chose d'excessif qui ne promettait rien de bon. Il se mit à marcher de long en large. Il avait encore une longue soirée en perspective, morne et ennuyeuse, malgré la lecture qu'il avait fait venir et les nombreux courriers qu'il comptait rédiger pour tenir ses affaires à jour.

Son regard tomba sur la Gazette qui traînait sur la table. Il s'en saisit, la déroula et laissa échapper une exclamation. Une photo de Harry Potter, tel qu'il l'avait vu la veille au tribunal, figurait en première page. Les mains tremblantes, Lucius se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

Le garçon le regardait avec une expression à la fois surprise et gênée, il y avait même de la colère dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, tandis qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour dire quelque chose que la photo ne restituait malheureusement pas, et qui ne devait certainement pas être très poli. Les photographes avaient dû l'importuner au moment où il arrivait au Ministère, et il les avait sans nul doute envoyés sur les roses. Mais ces professionnels aguerris avaient réussi malgré tout à saisir un excellent portrait du Survivant, plus vrai que nature. Lucius ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression indignée, qui passait souvent sur le visage de Harry quand il était révolté.

L'homme fut soudain reconnaissant à Brewster de lui avoir apporté cette feuille de chou, même si cette photo ne l'aiderait pas dans ses tentatives d'oublier momentanément celui qui occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées depuis quelques temps.

« _Nos lecteurs seront certainement intéressés d'apprendre que Harry Potter, le jeune et brillant héros du monde sorcier, a comparu hier devant le Magenmagot, bien évidemment en tant que témoin. _Disait l'article qui accompagnait la photo_. La séance se tenait à huis clos, mais certains éléments ont pu filtrer, grâce à l'extrême habileté de nos journalistes. Le plus remarquable est sans nul doute ce que le Survivant a révélé au sujet du rôle actif joué par Lucius Malefoy, venu se présenter à la justice de son plein gré, dans la chute du Mage noir. Celui qui était connu comme étant le favori de Lord Voldemort, promu au rang de ministre des finances et comblé de tous les honneurs, aurait, d'après le témoignage de l'Elu, permis à ce dernier de tuer le tyran en lui procurant une baguette au moment favorable et en le protégeant dans sa fuite. Nul doute qu'une relation privilégiée ait dû se nouer entre Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy durant la captivité du jeune sorcier, relation qui a conduit de manière inattendue celui qui s'affichait comme l'intime de Lord Voldemort à prêter main forte à l'artisan de sa chute. »_

L'article était signé Rita Skeeter. Apparemment, la rédaction de la Gazette ne pouvait se passer d'elle et, après une très courte disgrâce, elle avait repris du service. Lucius fit la grimace. Il n'était guère surpris qu'un tel flot d'informations ait filtré de la prétendue « séance à huis clos » ultra confidentielle. Certains membres présents n'avaient sans doute pas hésité à monnayer à prix d'or le récit des débats, livrant les informations au compte-gouttes contre des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Peut-être l'avocat lui même, avec ses airs de sainte Nitouche, avait il pris part à cet avantageux marchandage…

Emergeant à nouveau de son fauteuil, Lucius se mit à arpenter la pièce, le journal à la main. Il mesurait soudain à quel point il risquait de se trouver isolé à l'avenir dans le monde sorcier. Ses anciens amis Mangemorts, ceux qui avaient survécu, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils fussent nombreux, le rejetteraient définitivement et jureraient de l'assassiner. Les mous, les sympathisants, tous ceux qui étaient venus le trouver dans l'espoir d'obtenir un poste lorsqu'il avait été brièvement ministre des finances, tous ces parasites lui en voudraient également à mort pour sa trahison. Dès lors, il ne restait à Lucius qu'une solution : se rapprocher de ses anciens ennemis, de gens comme les Weasley ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à se compromettre avec de tels sorciers minables, indignes de son rang.

Le soutien qu'il avait apporté à Harry était maintenant connu de tous. Lucius réalisa avec un frisson que dès l'instant où il mettrait les pieds hors d'Azkaban, il serait en danger de mort. Il devrait prendre sérieusement en considération ces nouvelles données, quitte à s'entourer d'espions et de gardes du corps.

Et le sort de Harry ne valait guère mieux. Certes, on pouvait supposer que le Ministère prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour le protéger. Ce qui risquait de le rendre plus difficile à atteindre, malheureusement…Le garçon aurait-il le droit de se rendre librement à Pré-au Lard, par exemple… ?

Le plus étrange était que Lucius n'éprouvait aucun regret pour son geste. Dans une situation analogue, il n'aurait pas hésité à recommencer.

Par contre, il était de plus en plus impatient d'en récolter les fruits.

Tentant de repousser ses pensées dérangeantes, Lucius se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation de la photo animée. Dès ce soir, il allait entreprendre de rédiger la lettre qu'il comptait adresser à Harry. Du coup, la perspective de sa longue soirée lui parut bien plus agréable…

* * *

-On n'a plus de balai, ni toi, ni moi…

-Ouais…disparus dans l'incendie du Terrier. Ca va être bien, le quidditch, cette année, avec les balais pourris prêtés par l'école !

-On risque d'avoir du mal à gagner la coupe…Soupira Ron en baillant. Tu ne comptes pas t'en racheter un, toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tes parents ne veulent pas nous laisser aller au Chemin de Traverse, ils proposent de faire les courses à notre place. Et franchement, je ne peux que les approuver. Entre les assauts des journalistes et le danger de se faire attaquer par des collabos ou des ex-Mangemorts désireux d'éliminer des témoins gênants, ça voudrait dire aller tout droit au casse-pipe…

Ron se gratta la tête en soupirant.

-Tu vois, après tout ce qui s'est passé, ça devrait me laisser indifférent, de ne plus avoir de balai. Et pourtant, ça me sape complètement le moral !

Harry sourit.

-Allez, c'est un moindre mal. Dit il sans grande conviction. Je préfère être vivant sans balai que…

-Mort avec un Eclair de feu. D'accord, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que la vie sans quidditch ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue…

-Si Hermione t'entendait !

Ils éteignirent la lumière quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry, pour une fois, s'endormit le premier. Ron, par contre, se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Le corps baigné de sueur, il revoyait les Détraqueurs tournoyer et se pencher au dessus de Harry et Ginny, et une angoisse indicible lui serrait le cœur. Les deux jeunes gens avaient dû vivre des choses si atroces lors de leur captivité qu'il étaient incontestablement les plus vulnérables, et c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient senti leur faiblesse que les monstres les avaient attaqués en priorité.

Il finit par se lever et sortir de la chambre pour tenter d'échapper à ses sombres visions et se dégourdir les jambes.

En avançant sur le palier, il lui sembla entendre parler. Il y avait encore du monde au salon. Ron descendit les premières marches, dans l'intention de venir s'asseoir quelques minutes avec ceux qui se trouvaient là, histoire de se changer les idées, mais les quelques paroles qu'il capta le figèrent sur place. Il s'assit lentement dans l'ombre et écouta la conversation.

-C'est vraiment une histoire incroyable ! Disait sa mère sur un ton mécontent.

-Tu sais, entre ce que disent les journaux et la réalité…Répondit son père. Surtout que l'article est signé de Skeeter.

-Dire que cette abominable peste infecte à nouveau les colonnes de la Gazette…Mais bon, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu !

-Moi, cette histoire me paraît assez crédible. Fit la voix de Charlie, plus posée. Harry n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir et mener à bien sa mission sans l'aide de quelqu'un dans la Cité, je vous le garantis ! Il était enfermé dans un cachot imprenable, sans baguette, sûrement enchaîné comme toi, papa…

-Dans ce cas, il a reçu l'aide de DEUX personnes. Je te rappelle que j'étais là, moi aussi ! Protesta une voix que Ron identifia comme étant celle de Ludmilla.

-Excuse moi, ma chérie ! Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas le rôle que tu as joué.

-Mais moi qui connais un peu ce Lucius Malefoy, je vous avoue que je suis surpris. Intervint Joe Osborne, facilement reconnaissable à son timbre rocailleux d'homme âgé. C'est un sorcier mû uniquement par son propre intérêt, un manipulateur, un partisan de l'épuration de la race, bref, à mon avis, un type sans aucune morale. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il m'est toujours apparu.

Ron entendit quelqu'un soupirer bruyamment, sa mère sans doute, puis son père reprit la parole.

-C'est ainsi que nous le connaissions, nous aussi, Joe. Qu'il ait pu sauver Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre me semble…

-Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Harry directement, demain matin, au lieu de faire des conjectures à n'en plus finir ? Coupa Molly avec impatience.

-Je pense…qu'il ne faut pas trop l'assaillir de questions ! Dit la devineresse avec son accent chantant, un peu hésitant. Il en parlera de lui même quand il se sentira prêt.

-Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il n'en ait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Remarqua Charlie. Il n'a pas présenté du tout les choses comme ça, quand il a fait le récit de sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, et ce n'est pas son genre de jouer aux héros auto-suffisants !

-Mais pourquoi cet homme, ce Malefoy, tout mauvais qu'il soit, ne pourrait-il pas avoir sincèrement changé, au bout du compte ? intervint Kate Osborne, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que Ron suivait la conversation. Notre Harry a peut-être su le convaincre qu'il s'était égaré sur une voie sans issue ! Et puis, respectons la discrétion de ce garçon ! S'il n'en parle pas, c'est que ça le gêne.

-Oui, mais précisément, il faut s'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien de mauvais pour lui là dedans ! S'écria Molly. Je ne peux faire confiance à Malefoy. Il n'a pas trahi son maître sans raison. Rendez vous compte, cet homme était au sommet de la hiérarchie, au plus haut poste après le Lord noir. Alors sa prétendue conversion, je n'y crois guère, permets moi de te le dire, Kate ! Cette histoire m'inquiète, je ne vous le cache pas, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose là dessous qui… je suis bien contente que toi, Charlie, et vous Ludmilla, vous passiez l'année auprès des enfants, à Poudlard ! Et avec cet épisode des Détraqueurs, par dessus le marché !

-Allons, Molly, ne mélangeons pas tout ! Et puis ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils seraient furieux que tu les appelles comme ça. Intervint Arthur en baillant. Tu vois bien, ils se sont débarrassés des Détraqueurs par leurs propres moyens ! Bon, je pense que ce soir, nous n'en apprendrons pas plus. Je monte me coucher !

Les autres semblèrent vouloir suivre son exemple. Ron s'empressa de se relever et de remonter silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et attendit que les bruits de la maison se fussent calmés. Quand il n'entendit plus que la respiration régulière de Harry et qu'il fut certain que les habitants avaient tous regagné leurs chambres, il sortit à nouveau à pas de loup et descendit jusqu'au salon. Il alluma sa baguette, et chercha autour de lui. Le dernier numéro de la Gazette était posé sur une commode. Il s'en saisit et tandis qu'il lisait avidement l'article de première page qui accompagnait la photo de Harry, ses yeux s'arrondissaient sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il avait senti la répugnance de son ami à lui parler de son séjour chez les Mangemorts, mais il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point le fossé entre eux s'était creusé. Harry lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Pourquoi ? Ron se sentit blessé au plus profond de lui. Son ami ne lui faisait plus confiance, ou alors, il le considérait comme trop puéril pour pouvoir entendre la vraie version des faits. S'il était devenu l'ami intime de Lucius Malefoy, comme semblait le révéler le journal, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il les méprise, lui et toute sa famille. En gros, il avait gardé ses révélations pour le Magenmagot. Seuls les juges étaient dignes de connaître la vérité.

Et que signifiaient les derniers propos de sa mère ? Charlie et Ludmilla resteraient auprès d'eux durant l'année, à Poudlard ? Encore un mystère à élucider…

En remontant se coucher, le garçon se jura d'interroger Harry entre quatre yeux le plus tôt possible. Il ne pourrait supporter qu'il subsiste entre eux autant de non-dits, leur amitié en serait à jamais détruite. Il voulait savoir et comprendre. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

A peine entré dans la chambre, il s'approcha du lit de Harry, alluma sa baguette et la leva pour éclairer le visage de son ami, comme pour tenter de percer le mystère de son silence. Le garçon dormait profondément, mais l'expression de ses traits n'avait rien de paisible. Ils semblaient plutôt torturés par l'angoisse et le coin de ses lèvres tressaillait par intermittence…Sans doute se débattait-il encore au milieu d'un de ces horribles cauchemars qui venaient le tourmenter toutes les nuits.

Ron abaissa sa baguette. Sa hargne était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Si Harry avait fait alliance avec cette crapule de Malefoy, ça n'avait certainement pas été de gaîté de cœur. Il était stupide de lui en vouloir pour le lui avoir caché…Plus que jamais, Harry avait besoin de compréhension et d'écoute, et non de la suspicion et de la rancœur de son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Et voilà…La semaine prochaine, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard, avec plein de nouveaux profs, et Harry devrait envoyer et recevoir du courrier…youpi ! Mais seulement si je reçois plein de reviews, vous êtes prévenus ! **

**(?) : je ne connais pas la forme du Patronus de Ron, alors j'ai inventé qu'il s'agissait d'un faucon, l'idée me plaisait. Si vous en savez plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**Liv** : _Oui, c'est vrai, Ginny ne prend pas trop mal les révélations de Harry, surtout parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions, étant donné qu'elle est interrompue par l'arrivée de visiteurs indésirables ! Et puis elle, elle est bien placée pour comprendre qu'on puisse être séduit par Harry. Mais tout de même, tu verras dans ce nouveau chapitre qu'elle va s'interroger sérieusement sur le revirement de Lucius. -Oui, ma conception de la justice sorcière est un peu dure, je ne les crois pas très avancés en matière de droits de l'homme. Quant à l'insupportable avocat, tu vas le revoir dans ce chapitre, et dans la suite.- Non, je ne veux pas faire mourir nos héros, mais simplement montrer qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines et que la disparition de Voldy ne signifie pas que tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.- Héhéhé…qu'est devenu ce cher Snape ? Si tu es patiente, tu en sauras plus d'ici quelques temps, tu sais à quel point je suis vacharde quand je m'y mets. Bon, merci encore pour ta review pleine d'humour et de finesse, et à bientôt j'espère ! _

**Lefandeharry** : _Tu es un bien meilleur connaisseur des livres de JKR que moi, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir signalé ma grossière erreur, tu as bien raison, je suis une faignante tête en l'air. Pour les Détraqueurs, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Merci et à bientôt ! (A propos, as-tu abandonné ta fic ? Ce serait dommage !)_

**Mika** : _Chouette, tu es toujours là ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Merci d'avoir fait signe et à !_

**Cucarracha** : _Alors là, c'et ce qu'on appelle une revenante ! Tant mieux si la suite te plaît, j'espère ne pas te décevoir_.

**N'oubliez pas le guide !**


	4. L'énigme Lucius Malefoy

**Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs ! Bon, une fois de plus, je vais commencer par de plates excuses. Je vous ai promis pour ce nouveau chapitre une glorieuse rentrée à Poudlard, et vous allez être affreusement déçus. Nos héros devront hélas attendre le chapitre cinq pour réintégrer les murs de leur chère école…J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, écœurés par ma lenteur et mes fausses promesses !**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews. Si je continue à écrire, c'est bien parce que je sais que vous êtes là, attentifs et impatients…Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent en bas de page.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**L'ENIGME LUCIUS MALEFOY**

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, Harry eut la désagréable impression que sa présence mettait mal à l'aise tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Personne ne se comportait de manière naturelle avec lui. Mrs Weasley ne lui dit pas grand chose et se contenta de lui serrer l'épaule en silence, comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et qu'elle cherchait à le réconforter et à l'assurer de son soutien. Ron, descendu longtemps après lui, fuyait obstinément son regard et lui répondait par mono-syllabes. Seule Hermione s'adressait directement à lui, mais avec une sorte de détermination hardie, comme si elle avait besoin de se donner du courage…Quant à Ginny, elle brillait par son absence, ayant apparemment choisi de faire la grasse matinée.

Du coup, Harry quitta la cuisine le premier, quelque peu désemparé. Hermione le rattrapa dans le couloir.

-Harry…attends…il faut qu'on parle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Allons faire un tour sur la plage, avec Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il fait moche, mais ça nous réveillera. Et cette fois, je prends ma baguette, des fois qu'on serait attaqués par une horde de vampires.

Un quart d'heure après, ils marchaient tous trois le long de la mer. La marée était basse et la plage s'étendait à perte de vue, presque déserte. Il tombait une légère bruine et le vent leur fouettait le visage. Inquiète depuis l'offensive des Détraqueurs, Molly leur avait fait promettre de ne pas s'éloigner.

-Harry, nous avons lu le dernier numéro de la Gazette du sorcier. Commença presque aussitôt Hermione, impatiente de crever l'abcès.

Harry avait compris de quoi il retournait bien avant qu'ils quittent la maison. Il ne dit rien, mais il sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

-Un article rendait compte de ton témoignage au Magenmagot. Continua la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre assurée.

-Je vois que le huis clos a été scrupuleusement respecté…murmura Harry.

-Peut-être que cette insupportable Rita Skeeter a tout inventé, mais…voilà, elle racontait dans son article que… ce serait grâce à Lucius Malefoy que tu aurais pu t'en sortir et tuer Voldemort…qu'il aurait trahi son maître en te sauvant la vie.

Inspirant à fond une bouffée d'air iodé, Harry répondit après un silence.

-Elle n'a rien inventé. Malefoy m'a effectivement sauvé. Au moment où Voldemort pénétrait dans mon cachot pour me tuer, il m'a caché sous une cape d'invisibilité et il m'a fourni une baguette. Après que j'aie tué Voldemort, il a couvert ma fuite en se battant contre Snape.

Ron prit pour la première fois la parole.

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu avais donné une autre version des faits ? Grogna-t'il d'un ton incrédule.

-Je…je ne sais pas. Avoua Harry. Pour tout dire, je me serais bien passé de l'aide de cet homme. Peut-être que …malgré moi, j'ai voulu en faire abstraction…Comme pour l'oublier…

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

-Sais tu ce qui a conduit Malefoy à se comporter de cette manière ? glissa Hermione d'une voix beaucoup plus incertaine.

-Comment veux tu que je le sache ? S'impatienta Harry, que cet interrogatoire commençait à agacer. C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question !

-Il ne t'a pas forcé à…je veux dire, vous n'avez pas conclu un marché ? Il ne t'a pas obligé à prêter un quelconque serment, ou à t'engager dans quelque chose de… répréhensible ?

Harry eut un petit rire amer. Il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait fait de « répréhensible » durant sa captivité, à commencer par la prise de la Marque.

-Oh, ça…Ecoute… non… pas vraiment…Evidemment, j'ai une dette envers lui, et ça, déjà en soi, on peut considérer que c'est une sorte de lien. On n'y peut rien.

Ron lui prit le bras et le força à s'arrêter. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Attends, mon vieux ! Si j'ai bien compris, tu as témoigné en sa faveur au Magenmagot, tu l'as sauvé de la condamnation. Dit-il fermement. Avec tout le mal qu'il t'a fait auparavant, on peut dire que tu n'as plus AUCUNE dette envers lui !

-Très juste ! Approuva vivement Hermione.

-Je suppose que vous êtes dans le vrai…soupira Harry.

« Mais je crains que ça ne soit pas aussi simple » pensa-t'il sans le dire.

-En gros, il t'a sauvé la vie, il t'a permis de tuer son maître adoré, et tout ça pour la bonne cause ? S'étonna encore Ron, sans remarquer les signes pourtant peu discrets que lui adressait Hermione. Par pure conviction ? C'est vraiment bizarre, qu'il ait changé comme ça, au moment où il était au sommet de la gloire… Pourquoi diable a-t'il fait une chose pareille ?

-Tout le monde a le droit de revenir sur ses erreurs passées…Dit précipitamment Hermione qui semblait deviner le malaise de Harry.

-Skeeter parle dans son article d'une « relation privilégiée » entre vous. Continua Ron sur le même ton d'étonnement profond. Quand j'ai vu ça, je t'assure que j'ai sauté en l'air. Comment peut-on avoir une « relation privilégiée » avec un salaud comme Malefoy ?

Heureusement, l'air vivifiant de la mer leur avait rosi les joues à tous trois et Harry ne paraissait pas plus écarlate que ses amis.

-Tu sais, il s'est comporté comme un vrai salaud au début, et ensuite, progressivement, il a changé. Il m'a aidé plusieurs fois, et pour finir, il a fait un choix… courageux. Il a aussi défendu Ginny contre cette folle de Lestrange. Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est la réalité ! Aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, sans lui, je serais mort, vous seriez en prison ou on vous aurait assassinés, et Voldemort règnerait en maître. Pour cela, il mérite le respect.

Ron grommela quelque chose. Quant à Hermione, elle regardait Harry de biais mais n'ajouta rien.

Ayant juré de ne pas s'éloigner, ils firent demi tour pour aller à la rencontre de Ginny qui accourait vers eux, cheveux au vent. Elle n'avait pas encore déjeuné et, apprenant qu'ils étaient sortis, elle s'était précipitée dehors pour les rattraper. Encore en plein élan, elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry, qui s'en trouva tout réconforté. Il avait craint qu'elle aussi se montre froide et distante avec lui. Il la serra sur son cœur, plein de reconnaissance, puis lui prit la main et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à leur retour.

* * *

Le hibou envoyé par le ministère piaffait d'impatience. L'œil fixe et dilaté, il sautillait sur place et venait mordiller le bras de Harry par intermittence, dédaignant l'écuelle de miamhibou que le garçon avait déposée devant lui. Le front en sueur, Harry tirait la langue en finissant de rédiger son rapport. N'ayant parlé à personne de l'ordre qu'il avait reçu du juge, nul n'avait pu le rappeler à son devoir, pas même Hermione, et il avait négligé d'écrire son texte jusqu'à ce que lui arrive le hibou mandaté.

Depuis, le garçon n'avait pas quitté le minuscule bureau que les Osborne avaient mis dans l'urgence à sa disposition. Il avait planché des heures durant, essayant de retracer le plus objectivement possible les évènements qui avaient jalonné sa sixième année de scolarité ayant précédé l'assassinat de Dumbledore, et il n'était qu'à demi content de ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il se relut une dernière fois, roula et cacheta le parchemin en respectant les instructions qu'il avait reçues, puis l'attacha soigneusement à la patte du rapace, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour le laisser enfin s'échapper. A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Une jolie tête rousse se montra dans l'entrebâillement.

-Harry, tu as fini ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

Il sourit à Ginny, et elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Sans un mot, il la prit par la taille et l'attira à lui, cherchant ses lèvres.

-Ca n'a pas été trop dur ? Dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Oh si, horriblement dur. D'ailleurs, j'ai grand besoin de réconfort !

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui, mais elle lui résista en riant, les joues empourprées.

-Attends un peu ! J'ai des choses à te dire.

-Si c'est pour me raconter que ta mère a acheté tous mes livres et que je dois venir essayer ma nouvelle robe, je préfère que tu te taises…Fit-il en rassemblant d'une main les longs cheveux de la jeune fille qui lui tombaient dans le visage.

-Oh ! Comment tu as deviné ?

Ils rirent et reprirent leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé. Mais à nouveau, des coups intempestifs firent trembler la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils et appuya un doigt sur la bouche de Ginny.

-On peut entrer ? Fit une voix gouailleuse, bien reconnaissable.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard malicieux, et crièrent « oui » en cœur en s'écartant à regret l'un de l'autre. Fred et George jaillirent dans la pièce qui commençait à être trop petite pour contenir une aussi nombreuse assemblée.

-Alors, les amoureux, on vous dérange on dirait ?

-Harry, je croyais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas t'importuner…

-Que tu avais quelque chose de super important et confidentiel à rédiger…

-Que le Ministère t'avait mandaté…

-Pour rédiger un nouveau volume de « L'Histoire de Poudlard »…

-Bon, mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Interrogea vivement Ginny pour mettre fin à cette cacophonie.

-On pourrait te retourner la question, sœurette…

-Nous, on vient juste dire un petit bonjour…

-Prendre l'air de la mer…

-Vous donner des nouvelles…

-D'Angelina qui va beaucoup mieux…

-Et de Lee Jordan, ils vont se marier…

-Et vous apporter les dernières recommandations…

-urgentes…Pour Poudlard.

Harry fixa alternativement chacun des deux jumeaux.

-Je suis ravi pour Angelina et Lee. C'est pour quand, ce mariage ?

-A Noël. On est tous invités. Répondit Fred en jouant avec le presse papier de Joe qui traînait sur le bureau.

-Et ces recommandations urgentissimes ?

-Oh…Un message pour Rusard et un autre pour Peeves, de notre part. Dit George en déposant deux parchemins cachetés dans les mains de Harry. Mais c'est pas drôle, il n'y a plus ni Dumbledore, ni cette chère Mc Go…

-Ni surtout Rogue, ni la vieille Ombrage…Tout fout le camp.

-Vous savez qui sont les nouveaux profs ? Interrogea avidement Ginny.

Les deux frères se regardèrent finement.

-Non. Et même si on le savait, on ne dirait rien.

-D'accord, on a compris. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange de vos révélations ?

-Héhé, ma chère sœur a fait un stage chez les Mangemorts, elle a compris ce que c'est que le marchandage et le chantage…

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! S'écria Harry plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Pardon, Harry, c'était une blague stupide, comme d'habitude. Non, même pour mille gallions, je ne dirai rien !

-Motus et bouche cousue.

-Je dirais même plus, botus et…

-Bon, alors, dehors ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, vous ne voyez pas que vous dérangez ? Dit Ginny en poussant George vers la porte.

-Non, on avait encore un truc important à dire à Harry ! Coupa Fred.

-Tu sais, mon vieux, que tu as plein d'admirateurs depuis quelques temps…

Harry se contenta de soupirer.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est pas nouveau. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, ça s'est encore accentué, ou je devrais dire, aggravé. Figure toi qu'il y a un véritable marché qui s'est créé…

-Où se monnayent des photos de toi .

-Quoi ? Cria Ginny.

-Parfaitement. Et nous songeons sérieusement à nous y mettre…

-Car l'affaire est très juteuse.

-Nous avons embauché Colin Crivey…il ne roule pas sur l'or, le pauvre garçon…

-Il doit te faire signer un formulaire…

-Tout ça se passerait dans la plus stricte légalité…

-Maman est au courant ? Interrompit Ginny, l'air furieux, ce qui la faisait étonnamment ressembler à sa mère.

-Pas encore, pas encore…

Harry leva une main.

-Ecoutez…J'ai d'autres choses en tête que…

-Mais Harry, c'est très sérieux ! Mieux vaut contrôler ce trafic. Tu donnes l'exclusivité des droits à Colin, et à nous par la même occasion. Tu as droit de regard sur toutes les photos publiées, et tout autre commerce de photos du Survivant devient hors la loi. Ca permet de contrôler ce qui circule, car j'aime autant te dire…

-Qu'on trouve tout et n'importe quoi !

-C'est-à-dire ? Coupa Ginny d'un air féroce.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés chercher ça…Dit Fred en baissant d'un ton, faussement gêné.

-Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont peur de rien…

-Ca ne peut être que des photos falsifiées, parce que franchement…

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ! S'exclama Ginny, horrifiée.

-Ce n'est pas de ton âge, petite sœur.

-Tu comprends, Harry, pourquoi il faut mettre le holà !

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais y réfléchir…J'en parlerai avec Colin à Poudlard. Mais dites, vous n'êtes pas au boulot, aujourd'hui ?

-Hey, tu planes, Harry ! C'est jour de fermeture ! Et…

Il y eut encore des coups frappés à la porte, et le battant s'ouvrit en grand avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre. Ron et Hermione se tenaient là, souriants.

-Bienvenue, entrez donc, il y a de la place pour tout le monde ! S'écria Fred en tirant son frère vers lui, si bien que Ginny se trouva à demi écrasée entre George et Harry. Elle en profita pour se rapprocher franchement de son petit ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer par la taille et plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, déposant furtivement un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Renchérit George.

-Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans ce réduit ! S'exclama Hermione. On se croirait dans « Une nuit à l'opéra ». Manque plus que la femme de ménage et la manucure…

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Comment, vous ne connaissez même pas les Marx Brothers (¤) ? Vous êtes vraiment nuls…Conclut la jeune fille avec une grimace de dépit. J'en parlerai au professeur Flitwick ! Allons plutôt faire un tour sur la plage, il commence à faire beau et au moins, on aura de l'air !

* * *

Le soir venu, Harry se brossait les dents dans la salle de bain quand un hibou vint toquer du bec contre la fenêtre. Le garçon posa sa brosse, se rinça rapidement la bouche puis fit entrer l'animal qui s'impatientait. Ayant cru qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou du Ministère venu apporter son accusé de réception, Harry fut surpris de découvrir un vieil oiseau aux plumes grises et ternes, à l'expression fatiguée et revêche qui n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune hibou pimpant dépêché précédemment. A l'une de ses pattes était attaché un message cacheté à la cire. L'autre portait une bague métallique sur laquelle était gravé un seul mot : _Azkaban_.

Harry frissonna. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il détacha le message, libérant le rapace qui s'envola aussitôt d'un vol lourd. Ayant refermé la fenêtre, le garçon s'assura que la porte de la salle de bain était bien fermée. Puis il s'appuya contre le lavabo et observa le sceau à la cire, sur lequel figurait un blason trop déformé pour être reconnaissable. Se doutant de l'identité de l'expéditeur, Harry décacheta le parchemin et le déroula. Il était couvert d'une écriture précise et élégante.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Bien que les conditions de vie ici soient extrêmement dures, j'ai finalement obtenu le droit d'envoyer cette lettre au prix d'âpres négociations avec mes geôliers. Comme tu peux t'en douter, j'étais impatient de pouvoir te donner de mes nouvelles, et d'en recevoir de toi en retour. _

_Les journées en prison semblent atrocement longues, et les nuits sont encore plus interminables. Malgré le départ des Détraqueurs, la vie à Azkaban n'a rien de plaisant. Je croupis dans un sombre cachot sans fenêtre, étriqué, sale et humide. La nourriture est infecte et insuffisante. Je ne suis pas maltraité, mais l'isolement, l'absence de lumière et le manque d'hygiène me minent à la fois la santé et le moral. _

_Heureusement, j'avais déjà purgé une longue peine de prison et appris à vivre avec cette impression de vacuité et de morne répétition qui fait le quotidien du prisonnier …_

_Mais trêve de lamentations ! Je ne cherche pas à te faire pleurer sur mon triste sort. Tu as toi même vécu un enfermement peu agréable et tu ne sais que trop bien de quoi je veux parler !_

_J'ai bon espoir d'être bientôt libéré. Le fait de collaborer activement avec la justice et les Aurors en livrant des informations précieuses sur les fidèles de mon ancien Maître devrait me permettre de sortir très prochainement de cet enfer. D'ici deux ou trois jours tout au plus…_

_J'ose penser que tu serais curieux de connaître la manière dont s'est terminé mon séjour dans la Cité souterraine. Je ne demande qu'à te le raconter, mais il faut pour cela nous parler de vive voix. Comme tu le sais, le courrier peut être intercepté et certaines informations parmi celles que j'ai à te communiquer sont d'une extrême importance et doivent rester absolument confidentielles._

_De la même manière, je ne te cache pas que je suis très impatient de connaître la suite de tes aventures depuis le moment où nous nous sommes quittés dans ce maudit cachot._

_Les péripéties de ton évasion ont dû être nombreuses, et j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses un récit détaillé._

_Venons en à l'aspect pratique. Je suppose que tu vas faire ta rentrée à Poudlard d'ici peu, et tu seras donc bien absorbé par tes études. Cependant, je crois savoir que vous avez la possibilité de vous rendre un samedi sur trois au village de Pré au Lard. Je te propose donc que nous nous retrouvions dans ce lieu, lors de ta première sortie. L'auberge des « Trois balais » met à la disposition de sa clientèle des salons privés où nous pourrions parler tout en restant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'envoyer une réponse rapidement pour me dire si les modalités de notre rencontre te conviennent ? Je te transmettrai l'horaire au dernier moment, c'est plus prudent. Une fois libéré, je disposerai en principe d'une baguette et pourrai sécuriser mon courrier sans difficulté._

_Mon cher Harry, je te souhaite une agréable rentrée à Poudlard et je me réjouis de te revoir dans les tous prochains jours. _

_En attendant de tes nouvelles, bien à toi_

_Lucius Malefoy_

Harry roula le parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Heureusement qu'il avait reçu ce courrier alors qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans la salle de bain ! Il n'eût guère apprécié d'avoir à l'ouvrir et à le lire devant ses amis .

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre, songeur. Que devait-il répondre à Malefoy ? L'homme semblait traverser une période difficile. Le séjour à Azkaban ne devait pas être des plus agréables…Et apparemment, le témoignage de Harry n'avait pas suffi à le faire libérer aussitôt, ni même à adoucir ses conditions de détention. Mais qu'est-ce que le garçon aurait pu faire de plus ?

Il réalisa que Malefoy ne devait plus avoir aucun ami. Ayant trahi ses anciens confrères Mangemorts, il ne pouvait plus compter sur eux pour le soutenir. Bien sûr, il était très riche et il n'est jamais difficile pour quelqu'un de fortuné de se faire des relations. Mais ces nouveaux courtisans seraient-ils des amis ? Quant à sa femme, elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que Harry, à qui il avait finalement tout donné, sacrifiant sa carrière, son avenir, ses relations…

Son courrier était à la fois simple, direct et sincère. Et respectueux.

Le garçon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre favorablement. Et de toute façon, il brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu des autres Mangemorts, de Snape en particulier.

Par contre, il ne serait pas facile d'expliquer à ses amis qu'il devait aller seul à un rendez vous aux Trois Balais. Ginny surtout risquait de…

Deux petites mains fraîches vinrent s'appliquer sur ses yeux, et un rire malicieux retentit à son oreille. Il se retourna vivement et saisit la jeune fille par les poignets. Elle portait une jolie chemise de nuit décolletée qui rappelait celle dans laquelle elle s'était évadée de la Cité. Harry eut soudain très chaud.

-Viens vite ! Chuchota-t'elle, les yeux brillants. J'ai découvert un coin où nous serons enfin tranquilles, tous les deux !

* * *

Ginny observait Harry à la dérobée. Comme elle, il était plutôt silencieux. L'air fatigué, il était assis près de la fenêtre, et il rêvassait, les yeux fixés sur le paysage, comme indifférent aux propos qui s'échangeaient autour de lui. Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus se trouvaient avec eux dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils étaient allés recevoir leurs instructions de Préfets à l'avant du train.

La première partie du voyage s'était déroulée rapidement. Chacun avait fait le récit de son été. L'avènement si brutal de Voldemort avait plongé tout le monde dans le désarroi et la consternation. La grand mère de Neville et le père de Luna étaient entrés dans la clandestinité, mais la chute rapide du tyran leur avait finalement permis de retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Et tous s'étonnaient et s'émerveillaient de faire une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard, comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Harry n'avait pas dit grand chose, répondant de manière évasive aux questions pressantes qui fusaient de toute part et qui concernaient également le revirement de Lucius Malefoy. Il s'en était tiré avec quelques généralités, et les autres avaient respecté sa réserve. Il avait ensuite écouté attentivement les récits de ses amis. Quant à Ginny, elle avait résumé à grands traits sa captivité et son évasion, promettant qu'elle leur ferait une description plus détaillée de ses aventures pour meubler les longues soirées d'hiver à venir, dans leur salle commune, devant un bon feu de cheminée .

A présent, ils se taisaient l'un et l'autre. Assise en face de Harry, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le garçon la veille au soir, quand enfin ils avaient réussi à se parler librement à la lueur d'une simple bougie, isolés dans le grenier de la maison. Là, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, ils avaient décrit chacun à leur tour ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Puis, avec une passion exacerbée par leur désir trop longtemps contenu, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, et n'avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives qu'au petit jour, épuisés et grisés de bonheur.

Ginny frémissait en y repensant, et elle ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser par moments un sourire extatique.

Dans l'obscurité quasi complète du grenier des Osborne, Harry avait évoqué avec un peu plus de précision ce qui avait fait son quotidien dans la Cité souterraine. L'horreur de ce qu'il avait enduré défiait l'entendement, surtout après qu'il eût détruit les Horcruxes dans l'appartement de Voldemort et que ce dernier l'eût pris sur le fait.

En ce qui concernait Lucius, le récit de Harry avait confirmé l'idée qui avait pris forme dans l'esprit de Ginny depuis un certain temps. C'était très simple . L'homme était tout bonnement tombé amoureux de Harry. Et ce sentiment, que le garçon ne reconnaissait ni ne nommait comme tel, bien évidemment, l'avait conduit à faire l'impossible pour le sauver. On pouvait s'étonner qu'un Mangemort adulte et endurci comme Lucius ait pu tomber dans ce piège…Les Malefoy, derrière leur carapace, étaient finalement des cœurs plus tendres qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Et la théorie de Dumbledore s'était finalement révélée exacte. Ironie du sort, l'arme qui avait tué Voldemort était bien l'Amour, avec un grand A. Mais Harry n'aurait jamais accepté d'entendre une telle analyse, et Ginny s'était bien gardée de dire quoi que ce soit.

Par contre, elle ne savait toujours pas si Malefoy avait obtenu quelque chose de Harry. Jusqu'où étaient ils allés dans cette « relation » ? D'après ce qui ressortait de son récit, Harry avait réussi à échapper aux avances trop directes de l'homme et avait su maintenir la distance. Mais Ginny doutait que l'homme se fût contenté de rapports aussi désincarnés. Ou alors, il attendait tapi dans l'ombre le moment favorable pour revenir à la charge et obtenir enfin ce qu'il désirait…

Pour sa part, Ginny avait évoqué plus précisément sa relation avec Drago dans la Cité. Elle avait même raconté comment, après sa rencontre avec Harry au parloir, elle était si désespérée par les soi-disant révélations de Lestrange qu'elle avait désiré mourir et qu'elle n'avait plus opposé aucune résistance à Drago. Lucius était intervenu juste à temps…Harry en avait été bouleversé, et sa fureur contre Drago était encore montée d'un cran. Pour le détourner de sa colère, Ginny avait dû user de tous ses talents de persuasion…

Les yeux dans le vague, Ginny revoyait le visage attentif et concentré de Harry dans la pénombre du grenier…Enfin apaisé, il avait levé une main et caressé doucement son visage, suivant le contour de sa bouche, la ligne de sa pommette. Puis sa main s'était aventurée plus bas. Il avait glissé le long de son cou, fait tomber délicatement une de ses bretelles, puis entrepris d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise légère, effleurant les seins de la jeune fille, puis s'enhardissant et la déshabillant, de plus en plus impatient, émerveillé devant la beauté du corps qui se révélait à lui . Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé de plaisir et s'était mise à son tour à le dévêtir, passant son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête, caressant son torse mince et brun avec ravissement…Ils s'étaient étendus sur le sol, et ils ne sentaient pas l'inconfort des planches mal dégrossies. Bien au contraire, comme ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, peau contre peau, bouches jointes, la dureté du bois rendait encore plus âpre l'intensité de leur désir…

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Le blond Colin Crivey se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, ses joues pâles rougissant sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Bonjour à tous ! S'écria-t'il avec une évidente timidité. Vous allez bien ?

-Mais oui, et toi ? Répondit Neville, et ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles. Ginny voyait Colin jeter des regards nerveux vers Harry qui s'était remis à contempler le paysage, baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Harry, je peux te parler un instant ? Risqua finalement le jeune photographe, visiblement très impressionné de devoir interpeller le Survivant.

Tiré de sa rêverie, Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur, puis semblant soudain se rappeler quelque chose, il acquiesça et se leva pour suivre un Colin absolument écarlate dans le couloir.

Ginny s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour, mais Luna la retint pour lui montrer une page du Chicaneur qu'elle était entrain de lire à l'envers, comme à son habitude, et sur laquelle était représenté (la tête en bas) un Gnomabulle, étrange créature grotesque et difforme qui, d'après le journal, peuplait le Sahara et les déserts arabiques depuis de longs siècles. Toujours selon l'article, ces monstres dangereux avaient commencé à envahir des régions plus tempérées, sous l'influence du réchauffement climatique, et risquaient fort de faire leur apparition sur le territoire britannique d'ici quelques mois…

Quand elle fut enfin libérée de Luna, Ginny s'extirpa du compartiment et chercha Harry des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, elle s'engagea plus avant dans le couloir, regardant en passant à travers les vitres dans les compartiments. Elle aperçut tout à coup un visage de Pékinois bien connu, et s'empressa de dépasser le compartiment des serpentards de septième année. Ils avaient eu le temps d'échanger avec elle des regards chargés de haine. Outre Pansy Parkinson, elle avait reconnu Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode et Zabini. Elle se réjouit à la pensée que ces sinistres personnages n'auraient plus l'occasion de pérorer, et qu'ils seraient contraints d'adopter un profil bas. Snape ne serait plus là pour prendre leur défense. De plus, ils étaient séparés de leur glorieux chef, toujours en prison, et devaient se sentir cruellement orphelins…

Ginny était sur le point de passer le coin du couloir pour arriver au renfoncement des toilettes quand elle se figea. Elle venait d'entendre une voix suave qu'elle identifia aussitôt comme appartenant à Romilda Vane, cette petite oie prétentieuse, malheureusement à gryffondor elle aussi.

-Oh, Harry, j'espère que tu vas à nouveau lancer un club de duel, cette année ! J'aimerais tant en faire partie ! Minaudait la jeune fille.

Harry dut répondre quelque chose, mais d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut couverte par le bruit du train et que Ginny ne l'entendit pas.

-Et est-ce que tu vas refaire des sélections de quidditch ? J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps et je pense pouvoir postuler à un poste de poursuiveuse !

N'y tenant plus, Ginny se jeta en avant, passa le coin et se trouva face à Romilda. La jeune fille avait dû intercepter Harry tandis qu'il se rendait aux toilettes après son entretien avec Colin, et elle l'empêchait d'avancer, faisant obstacle de son corps et levant vers le jeune homme ses très beaux yeux noirs bordés de longs cils. Ginny ressentit instantanément une haine virulente à l'égard de cette fille habillée à la dernière mode, trop jolie, trop hardie aussi à son goût.

En voyant arriver sa rivale, Romilda ne se troubla nullement. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry et passa en le frôlant volontairement.

-Bon, je te laisse, on se reverra à Poudlard ! Termina-t'elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Harry la suivit du regard et se trouva nez à nez avec Ginny qu'il n'avait pas vue arriver.

Elle chercha quelque chose à lui dire, mais elle était si furieuse que rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Sans avoir l'air gêné le moins du monde, le garçon lui sourit et continua son chemin vers les toilettes comme si de rien n'était. Elle resta là, désappointée, et se gifla mentalement. Si elle lui montrait sa jalousie, elle se rendrait vite insupportable . Elle devait apprendre à se contrôler. Après tout, Harry n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et la rassurer ? Il avait bien dû sentir son désarroi. A moins qu'il ne fût aussi insensible que Ron. Les garçons étaient décidément des brutes cruelles, incapables d'éprouver le moindre sentiment.

Quand il sortit, elle s'était calmée et avait pris la résolution de ne pas parler de Romilda. Elle l'interrogea aussi bas que le permettait le vacarme du train.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Colin Crivey ?

-Oh…C'est à propos de ce que les jumeaux disaient l'autre jour. Il veut que je lui signe une autorisation exclusive pour ses photos.

-Et…Tu vas le faire ? Je trouve ça très malsain, tu sais…

Il se remit en marche et elle le suivit.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais en parler à Ron et Hermione. Mais franchement, ce truc me paraît complètement farfelu.

-Pas tant que ça. Il y a de l'argent en jeu, les jumeaux savent ce qu'ils font, Harry. Et tu aurais tort de négliger cette histoire! Si un marché…

-Chut ! Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler dans…

Ils manquèrent perdre l'équilibre quand le train donna un brusque coup de frein.

-On approche déjà de Pré au Lard. Vite, les robes ! S'écria Ginny, poussant Harry devant elle dans l'étroit couloir.

* * *

Lucius prit pied dans le grand hall du Manoir. Légèrement étourdi, il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour jeter un long regard circulaire, le visage rayonnant.

Enfin, ce moment tant attendu était arrivé. Il était rentré chez lui, libre, sa baguette à la main. Il emplit ses poumons de l'air familier de la demeure ancestrale. Tout confortable qu'ait été son cachot à Azkaban, il sentait l'humidité et la poussière, et il était envahi de vents coulis. Rien ne valait l'atmosphère délicieusement civilisée du Manoir Malefoy…

Il claqua dans ses mains, et un elfe de maison apparut presque aussitôt, levant vers lui ses grands yeux globuleux, étonnés et craintifs.

-Monsieur est rentré ! Quel bonheur de revoir Monsieur ! S'exclama la petite créature.

Lucius baissa vers elle un regard indifférent.

-Va prévenir Madame. Et mets tout en route pour le dîner. Je meurs de faim.

-Madame n'est pas au Manoir, Monsieur. Madame ne s'attendait pas à votre venue !

-Aucune importance ! Répondit Lucius séchement. Dépêche toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit. Ah oui, envoie Amy préparer ma chambre !

Narcissa avait été libérée de prison bien avant lui. Deux jours après la dernière comparution des témoins, on l'avait relâchée, grâce à la plaidoirie vibrante de Brewster. Aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre elle.

Drago devrait patienter encore quelques semaines en prison, ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Les témoignages lui avaient été nettement moins favorables, mais Brewster l'ayant habilement présenté comme une victime et non comme un bourreau, il avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir rapidement.

Prudemment, Lucius avait préféré garder secrète sa propre libération. Nul n'en avait été informé, pas même son épouse.

Il monta lentement le grand escalier, savourant la sensation de ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis bleu nuit, et gagna sa chambre, admirant au passage son image dans les innombrables miroirs qui surplombaient les cheminées moulurées. Il se changea, enfila une robe d'intérieur en soie, et se versa un apéritif avec un soupir de contentement. La petite elfe nommée Amy entra furtivement dans la pièce pour lui préparer son lit.

Son verre à la main, il entreprit de parcourir les pièces de réception, contemplant les tableaux, caressant légèrement en passant le grand piano à queue, s'arrêtant un instant devant une fenêtre pour admirer la vue sur le parc verdoyant qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis il éprouva le désir pressant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque.

Bien qu'il eût fait venir de nombreuses copies de ses livres dans la Cité souterraine, il lui avait tardé de retrouver ces innombrables rayonnages emplis d'ouvrages passionnants ou précieux. Il laissa son regard et sa main glisser sur la tranche des volumes. Soudain, il marqua un arrêt et tira avec délicatesse un gros livre relié. Il l'ouvrit, et le feuilleta pensivement, admirant la beauté et la finesse des gravures anciennes. « Les Mille et une nuits »…Harry Potter s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un exemplaire identique de cet ouvrage, il n'y avait pas si longtemps…

Lucius revit la scène où, entrant vivement dans son appartement, il y avait trouvé le garçon assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture. Harry était attendu pour un entraînement au duel avec Snape et lui même . Le garçon n'avait montré aucun enthousiasme à l'idée d'abandonner sa lecture et de rejoindre l'ex-espion pour se faire mettre en pièces. Mais durant la séance d'entraînement, il avait fait preuve de ses dons exceptionnels, et Snape, humilié et furieux, avait dévoilé une fois de plus devant Lucius sa haine incommensurable pour le jeune Potter…

Brusquement, l'homme eut une sorte d'intuition. Il rangea le livre à sa place et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers la chambre de sa femme.

Il y entra sans bruit. Nul besoin que les elfes soient au courant. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il se mit à inspecter la pièce luxueusement meublée, imprégnée du parfum de Narcissa.

D'abord, il ne trouva rien. Ayant brisé sans difficulté les sorts de protection, il avait commencé tout de suite par fouiller le secrétaire, dont il connaissait les nombreux tiroirs secrets. Mais ils ne renfermaient que des bijoux, des lettres de Drago et des courriers anciens envoyés par de stupides admirateurs, sans aucun intérêt.

Lucius inspecta ensuite l'armoire, puis la commode. D'un sort, il souleva le matelas, en vain. Il allait renoncer quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le rebord de cheminée. Un parchemin roulé était posé dessus, bien en vue. Evidemment, Narcissa n'avait pas soupçonné que son époux rentrerait si tôt, et elle n'avait pris aucune précaution…

Il lança un sort d'attraction et saisit la missive qu'il déroula. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage blêmissait. Ses pires craintes s'avéraient fondées. La guerre n'était pas finie. Pire, elle ne faisait que commencer…

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés…N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot, même si vous avez trouvé ça gnangnan… !**

**(¤): Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'adore les Marx Bros', surtout la scène de la cabine de bateau dans "Une nuit à l'Opéra". Avis aux amateurs!**

**Kyo : **merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien plaisir. J'espère que le suite continuera à te plaire !

**Liv : **Eh oui, le patronus de Ron aurait pu être une belette, mais ça n'aurait pas été de très bon goût. Finalement, il paraît (d'après BPHoradus) que JKR a dit dans une interview que ça serait un petit chien. Je préfère mon faucon, voilà, na !—Oui, Lucius ne se préoccupe guère de Drago et Narcissa, ça ne change pas de ce côté là. L'avocat se ferait bien pistonner par lui (désolée pour l'expression à double sens…), mais Lucius ne vise pas les plus hautes fonctions de l'état pour l'instant, ses fantasmes vont dans une toute autre direction ( !). Que va-t'il écrire à Harry ? Tu le sauras en lisant le chapitre, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de débridé, il ne veut surtout pas l'effaroucher ! –Skeeter est incorrigible et ses écrits soulèvent toujours des vagues : ce qu'elle aime, c'est faire scandale.—Charlie et Ludmilla en profs ? Héhéhé…C'est pour le prochain chapitre, toutes mes excuses (se fait toute petite)…--L'Eclair de feu ? Oui, c'est une catastrophe, je sais. Harry va s'en mordre les doigts, mais il commence tout juste à pouvoir repenser au quiditch…--Merci encore pour ta gentille review, et j'espère à très bientôt !

**Mika : **Merci pour ton message. Tu aimes bien le patronus de Ron en aigle-faucon ? Tant mieux ! Oui, j'avais envie d'un animal ayant de l'allure, de la noblesse. On a toujours tendance à rabaisser Ron, il ne le mérite pas. C'est un perso que j'adore, un de mes préférés, et je suis certaine qu'il a encore un grand rôle à jouer ! Voilà, j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !

**Lefandeharry : **Merci d'être fidèle malgré tes examens ! Ah, c'est bien que tu n'abandonnes pas l'écriture. Et puis, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à tes études, il y a des occupations plus stupides, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaut mieux écrire des fics que se gaver de télé ou de jeux vidéo ! A bientôt !

**Une chtite review ?**


	5. Première soirée à Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous mes chers lecteurs ! Et un merci très chaleureux à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer ! Je réponds aux « anonymes » en fin de chapitre, comme d'habitude !**

**Allez, sans plus attendre, place à la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**Première soirée à Poudlard**

_Ma chère sœur,_

_Je crois savoir que tu es déjà sortie de prison, alors que ton traître de mari et ce pauvre Drago sont toujours sous les verrous. Pour ma part, je jouis d'une liberté toute relative, comme tu t'en doutes. Le temps n'est pas encore venu où nous pourrons nous promener la tête haute, à la vue de tous, sans risquer d'être inquiétés. Mais nous travaillons activement à ce que l'Ordre Nouveau puisse enfin régner sans partage. Hélas, notre Maître vénéré n'est plus, mais le flambeau ne s'est pas éteint. Les fidèles sont là, plus décidés que jamais à transmettre et à faire fructifier son héritage…D'ailleurs, le monde sorcier devrait très bientôt entendre à nouveau parler de nous. _

_Si le Maître n'a pas pu accomplir sa tâche jusqu'au bout, c'est qu'il a été trahi d'une manière abominable. Nous nous devons de tout mettre en œuvre pour que justice soit faite, et notre vengeance sera à la hauteur de la gravité du crime commis._

_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, chère Narcissa, c'est que je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu rejoignes nos rangs. Tu sais à quel point tu es précieuse aux yeux de notre ami et nouveau maître. Il ne te tiendra nullement rigueur d'être allée te livrer à la justice sorcière dans un moment de folie, pour peu que tu fasses maintenant le choix d'épouser notre Cause, comme tu avais jadis épousé celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sache que la Cause est la même, et quels que soient les obstacles et les difficultés, nous vaincrons ! Notre race supérieure est appelée à dominer le monde, et jamais nous ne renoncerons à faire valoir nos droits !_

_Je ne te cache pas que si tu refuses cette proposition, ton sort risque fort d'être le même que celui qui attend ton époux indigne. En apportant son aide et son soutien à l'infâme Harry Potter, Lucius a signé son propre arrêt de mort. Sa trahison est impardonnable, et il sera châtié au même titre que son jeune amant, le meurtrier de notre Maître. Par son acte ignoble, Lucius a sali son nom et le nôtre, le noble nom des Black. Tu te dois de le quitter au plus vite pour rejoindre ceux qui porteront encore plus haut la Cause du Maître, en lui insufflant un vent de jeunesse et de renouveau._

_Envoie moi rapidement ta réponse. Si elle est favorable, ce dont je ne doute pas, je te ferai savoir comment et où nous retrouver, et tu seras accueillie en triomphe._

_Ta sœur, qui ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur._

_PS : Inutile de te demander de détruire cette lettre dès ta lecture achevée…_

Lucius enroula rapidement le parchemin et le remit sur la cheminée. Il sortit aussitôt de la chambre de Narcissa, et gagna la salle à manger où l'attendait un copieux repas servi par ses elfes de maison apeurés, à l'affût du moindre de ses désirs.

Il mangea distraitement. Finalement, il n'y avait rien de bien surprenant dans cette lettre, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Restait à définir une stratégie pour faire face au danger qui le menaçait. Fallait-il prévenir le Ministère, les Aurors ? Ou devait-il régler le problème à sa manière, par ses propres moyens ?

D'autre part, quelle attitude convenait-il d'adopter avec sa femme ? Devait-il lui révéler qu'il avait lu la lettre de Bellatrix , ou attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle même lui en parler ?

Et enfin, quel choix allait faire Narcissa ?

Au fil du repas, les pensées de Lucius se mirent à dériver pour prendre un tout autre cours. Il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse de Harry Potter. Selon toute vraisemblance, sa lettre avait dû parvenir à son destinataire la veille au soir…

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, Lucius songeait que le garçon était entouré depuis un bon mois de tous ses amis. Il devait fréquenter assidûment la petite Weasley, et Lucius était bien forcé de reconnaître, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait revue au Magenmagot, que cette gamine était charmante, gracieuse et séduisante…D'ailleurs, son idiot de fils en était ridiculement épris. Bien assortis, Harry et cette fille devaient s'en donner à cœur joie, profitant de manière éhontée de la liberté dont ils jouissaient certainement à l'occasion de leurs vacances au bord de la mer…Imaginer la chose n'aurait eu d'ailleurs en soi rien de désagréable s'il s'était agi de tout autre adolescent, mais Lucius ne trouvait aucun plaisir à se représenter Harry en pleine étreinte amoureuse avec sa petite amie. Au contraire, il en aurait volontiers grincé des dents…

En y repensant, Lucius s'en voulait d'être resté si réservé alors qu'il avait Harry en son pouvoir, dans la Cité de Voldemort. La lecture de la lettre de Bellatrix, utilisant l'expression « son jeune amant » pour qualifier Harry, lui avait arraché un sourire amer. Que n'eût-il donné pour que cette folle fût dans le vrai et non dans l'exagération…Lorsque Harry était entre ses mains, durant sa captivité, il aurait pu assouvir librement son désir, personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur… Sauf le garçon lui même, bien évidemment.

Le seul mérite de ne pas avoir donné libre cours à ses pulsions, c'était qu'il avait su conserver le respect de Harry, ce qui était somme toute plutôt appréciable. Apparemment, le garçon n'avait jamais soupçonné ce qui s'était passé, la nuit où Lucius avait fini par l'hypnotiser. Mais même à ce moment là, pour une raison inconnue de lui même, l'homme avait mis un frein à son désir et n'avait pas été aussi loin que les circonstances le lui auraient permis…

Pour aller retrouver Harry aux Trois Balais, Lucius allait devoir mettre en place des mesures de sécurité draconiennes. En supposant que tout se déroulerait comme prévu, comment s'y prendrait-il par la suite pour rencontrer régulièrement Harry, ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire ? Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de faire venir le garçon facilement auprès de lui, d'une manière rapide, sûre et discrète. Comme par exemple en faisant usage d'une sorte de portoloin qu'il pourrait activer à distance...

Il allait devoir se replonger dans ses manuels de Magie comme un étudiant pour mettre au point un système efficace et sécurisé…

Soudain lui vint une idée de génie. Il n'aurait qu'à contacter son vieil ami d'école Lewis Taylor qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Travaillant comme expert pour le Ministère, Taylor avait toujours refusé de devenir Mangemort. Lui au moins ne lui tournerait pas le dos ou ne chercherait pas à l'assassiner…Et c'était un sorcier merveilleusement ingénieux, qui saurait l'aider dans cette entreprise délicate …

* * *

-Dean : En fin de compte, Flitwick fait un directeur très crédible !

-Neville : Oui, son discours avait de la classe. Et son estrade élévatrice était astucieusement conçue.

-Harry : Pas étonnant de sa part. Tout minuscule qu'il soit, c'est un grand sorcier !

-Neville : Dis donc, il t'a bien rendu hommage, Harry, ça faisait chaud au cœur !

-Harry (faisant la grimace) : Ouais, je m'en serais bien passé.

-Seamus : C'était la moindre des choses, Harry. Toujours à faire le modeste…Et rien qu'à voir la réaction des serpentards, ça en valait la peine ! S'ils avaient pu t'assassiner par un simple regard, tu aurais été foudroyé sur place dans la seconde !

-Dean : Mais alors le clou de la soirée, le plus incroyable, le plus stupéfiant… Ron, j'en reviens pas, que tu aies réussi à nous cacher ça, pour ton frère… !

-Ron : Arrête, idiot ! Puisque je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien jusqu'au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle !

-Seamus : Toi non plus, Ginny ?

-Ginny (haussant les épaules) : Décidément, vous êtes bouchés, Dean et toi ! On vous l'a répété toute la soirée. J'ai été sidérée comme vous en voyant mon frère et sa copine à la table des profs.

-Lavande : En tout cas, il a de l'allure, le Charlie ( elle coula un regard mauvais vers Ron comme si elle le comparait à son grand frère et qu'il ne faisait pas le poids) ! Prof de DCFM ! De tous ceux qu'on a eus, c'est le premier qui n'ait pas l'air complètement cinglé. En plus, c'est notre nouveau directeur de maison…

-Harry (protestant) : Lupin n'avait pas l'air cinglé, que je sache !

-Lavande : Non, lui, il avait plutôt l'air d'un clochard !

-Dean : Et en plus, il a bon goût, le Charlie ! Sa copine est vraiment superbe…! Prof de divination ? Heureusement que j'ai gardé cette matière au programme !

-Seamus (les yeux brillants) : Moi aussi, finalement, j'ai fait le bon choix ! Elle secondera Trelawney et Firenze ? Ils vont se marcher sur les pieds, à essayer tous les trois de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles ou les feuilles de thé…Il va falloir qu'ils accordent leurs violons, parce que sinon, bonjour la cacophonie !

-Hermione : A mon avis, Trelawney est hors jeu, même si elle vit encore à Poudlard cette année. Flitwick ne sait pas quoi faire d'elle, il ne peut pas la mettre à la porte, mais elle ne peut plus assurer les cours. Elle n'était déjà plus très performante l'année dernière, la mort de Dumbledore l'a achevée…

-Parvati : Quel dommage ! Elle avait tellement de charisme !

-Lavande : Elle était si compétente ! D'ailleurs, la plupart de ses prédictions se sont réalisées !

-Hermione (se grattant la gorge) : C'est un point de vue. Bon, et cette Ellen Baxter, elle vous a fait quelle impression ?

-Harry : Heu…Réfrigérante.

-Ron : Ouais, vraiment pas commode. A voir la tête qu'elle faisait, on aurait dit que Slughorn l'avait forcée à avaler un chaudron entier de bave de crapaud. Si tu veux mon avis, elle se situe quelque part entre Snape et Ombrage. Les cours de sortilèges avancés risquent d'être nettement moins rigolos qu'avant…

-Hermione : On ne devrait pas juger avant de l'avoir vue à l'œuvre, demain matin…mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas l'air épanoui, cette femme. Tout le contraire du nouveau prof de métamorphose, ce Brian Cooper.

-Lavande (frétillante) : Oh oui…Je vous assure que n'ai jamais attendu un premier cours avec autant d'impatience !

-Parvati (l'œil enamouré) : Il a l'air super ! Vous avez vu son sourire ? Craquant !

-Seamus : Holà, les filles, vous vous emballez bien vite, je trouve ! Rappelez vous Lockhardt ! Il présentait bien, lui aussi !

-Ginny : Rien à voir ! Cooper n'est pas maniéré et narcissique comme l'était Lockhardt ! Il a une allure simple et décontractée, il ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention, lui, au moins !

-Harry (taquin) : Eh ben dis donc ! Je vois qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil, à toi aussi !

-Ginny : Tous les garçons ont bavé en voyant Ludmilla, et c'est bien normal. Nous avons bien le droit, nous aussi, de fantasmer sur un de nos profs !

-Harry : Peut-être, mais je préfèrerais que tu fantasmes sur quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ginny : Ah ouais ? Et sur qui?

Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et fit mine de le lui tordre. Elle rit, essayant de se dégager, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant qu'elle vienne poser à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ils étaient tous assis dans leur salle commune, devant un bon feu que justifiait le temps humide et froid de ce début du mois de septembre. Les plus jeunes des gryffondors étaient partis se coucher, sous les ordres de Hermione et Ron. Seuls les sixièmes et septièmes années prolongeaient un peu la soirée en commentant leur arrivée à l'école, le banquet et la répartition.

-Colin : Vous n'avez pas trouvé que ça faisait bizarre, de voir Chourave poser le choixpeau sur la tête des nouveaux ?

-Ginny : Oh si…Mc Go avait tellement de classe et d'autorité !

-Hermione : Mais Chourave a très bien joué son rôle, je trouve. En tout cas, j'ai bien apprécié la chanson du choixpeau ! C'était vraiment positif, orienté sur le rapprochement entre les maisons, l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère, tournée vers la réconciliation, la solidarité et l'amitié…

-Ron : Ouais…comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas écouté, puisque Hermione me fait de toute façon un résumé, mais à voir l'expression des serpentards, j'ai compris le sens général et m'est avis qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir…

-Ginny : Nous aussi, Ron, nous avons du chemin à faire…Si on démarre l'année avec cet état d'esprit !

-Hermione(d'un ton ferme) : Tu as parfaitement raison, Ginny. En tant que préfète, je compte bien œuvrer pour que toutes ces stupides guéguerres entre maisons disparaissent, et je vous promets que les premiers visés seront les gryffondors qui iront chercher l'affrontement.

-Dean : Brr…C'est qu'elle nous ferait presque peur, la nouvelle préfète en chef…Mc Go a peut-être disparu, mais avec toi, Hermione, la relève est assurée.

-Neville : Je change de sujet, mais il ne faut pas oublier que la vie continue en dehors de Poudlard…Tu reçois la Gazette, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? Demain, on saura qui a été élu au poste de nouveau Ministre.

-Ron : Ouais, c'est vrai, ça ! Attendez vous au pire !

-Hermione : Mais non ! Apparemment, d'après les sondages, Green avait toutes ses chances !

-Harry (baillant et s'étirant) : Oui ben, on verra ça demain. En attendant ce grand moment, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Seamus : Excellente idée ! J'ai hâte de retrouver mon bon vieux plumard. A la maison, mon matelas est dur comme une planche, il paraît que c'est recommandé par les médecins moldus !

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Ron avait pris la main d'Hermione et attendit que le gros de la troupe fût monté pour l'embrasser fougueusement au pied des marches. Harry quant à lui entraîna Ginny dans un coin de la pièce pour la serrer longuement dans ses bras.

Il était heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard, où il s'était toujours senti chez lui. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu durant les mois d'été l'avait si profondément ébranlé qu'il avait l'impression dérangeante d'être décalé par rapport aux autres, de ne plus trouver sa place parmi ses camarades, comme s'ils étaient restés des enfants alors qu'il avait lui brutalement mûri.

Il se sépara à regret de Ginny, étrangement triste de devoir la quitter en cet instant où le souvenir du merveilleux moment partagé dans le grenier des Osborne se faisait plus présent, ranimant en lui un désir intense, presque douloureux… Il faudrait qu'ils se trouvent une cachette, un refuge où ils pourraient renouveler l'expérience, sinon, il savait qu'il en deviendrait fou…

* * *

Parfaitement concentré, Lucius jouait du piano quand Narcissa revint au Manoir. Bien qu'il l'eût aperçue du coin de l'œil entrer dans la pièce, il ne s'interrompit pas et posa les derniers accords de sa sonate de Beethoven préférée avant de lever la tête pour la regarder. Elle s'était installée dans un fauteuil et le contemplait rêveusement.

-Bien…Très beau ! Tu n'as pas perdu la main ! Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire, en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Ca me manquait terriblement…reconnut-il en quittant le tabouret et en passant derrière le piano de façon à maintenir la distance entre eux.

-As-tu profité de tes heures d'enfermement pour écrire ta fameuse théorie sur les liens entre magie et musique ?

Il fit une grimace.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais réussi à être productif en prison. Quand je suis privé de liberté, je passe mon temps à ressasser mes vieilles rancœurs et à ronger mon frein. Où étais-tu passée ?

Narcissa eut un rire léger.

-Oh…j'étais partie faire des courses et retrouver une amie. Nous avons dîné ensemble. Je n'étais pas au courant, pour ta mise en liberté…

-Tu as encore des amies…

-Mais oui…Pourquoi n'en aurais-je plus ?

Ils se turent un moment. Lucius alla se servir un verre et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Narcissa restait debout, indécise. Elle semblait hésiter à faire une nouvelle tentative d'approche.

-Sais-tu quand Drago pourra sortir ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-D'ici deux ou trois semaines. Liberté conditionnelle.

-Pauvre chéri ! Ils ont vraiment été durs avec lui. Quand je pense qu'ils t'ont laissé sortir avant lui !

Lucius leva vers elle un regard glacial.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Eh bien…ton passé…ton engagement aux côtés du Lord…ils n'en ont absolument pas tenu compte ! Que je sache, ton changement de cap est tout de même très récent !

-Oui, mais il a été décisif !

-Ce qui a surtout été décisif, c'est le témoignage du petit Potter ! Lâcha-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé et en regardant son mari d'un œil perçant. Nullement troublé, Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait et but une gorgée en étendant ses jambes.

-En effet. Il m'a fait honneur ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le mettre ainsi dans ta poche ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Lucius regarda sa femme directement, longuement.

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Articula-t-il lentement.

-Je le sais bien…Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lucius ? Dit Narcissa très doucement.

-Parce qu'entre le Maître laid, usé, décati et motivé par sa seule et unique ambition, et le jeune Potter si doué, plein d'avenir et de promesse, j'ai fini par faire mon choix.

-Et du coup, tu as tout perdu, et tu nous as entraînés avec toi dans ta chute, Drago et moi ! Crois tu obtenir quelque chose en échange de ton choix si héroïque ? Les faveurs du jeune Potter, peut-être ?

Lucius éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es d'un cynisme affligeant ! Rétorqua Narcissa, soudain blême de rage. Tu n'as pas hésité à compromettre mon avenir et celui de Drago pour ton propre intérêt. Tu reproches au Maître d'avoir été mû par sa seule ambition, mais toi, tu es guidé par tes seules pulsions, je te connais, depuis le temps ! Crois tu que ce soit plus défendable ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Ma chère femme, je ne te retiens pas. Dit-il froidement. Si ma personne t'insupporte, tu es libre, cela a déjà été dit très clairement entre nous.

Il y eut un silence.

-Sais tu que Bellatrix m'a contactée ?

Lucius tressaillit imperceptiblement.

-J'ai lu sa lettre. Elle traînait sur la cheminée de ta chambre.

-Je vois…

-Eh bien…que vas tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Qu'en penses tu ?

-Je te répète que tu es libre de tes choix.

-Ton indifférence me donne froid dans le dos.

-Je suis franc avec toi, c'est tout. Je m'attendais à cette offensive de leur part, et ils ne me font pas peur. Je ne regrette absolument rien.

Narcissa se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce.

-Et bien moi, Lucius, j'ai peur. Pour moi, pour toi, pour Drago.

-…

-Alors j'ai une idée.

-Tiens donc ?

-Ne sois pas ironique, veux tu ? S'emporta-t-elle. Tu es odieux ! Est-ce parce que tu n'as pas vu ton merveilleux petit Potter depuis plusieurs semaines ?

-Ca se pourrait en effet. Mais revenons en à ton idée…

-Je pourrais répondre favorablement à Bella, et devenir… agent double. Murmura Narcissa.

-C'est un jeu dangereux.

-Bien sûr. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Peut-être pourrais je ainsi regagner ton cœur ?

Elle souriait d'un air légèrement narquois.

-Prévenons plutôt les Aurors. Nous avons droit à une protection !

-Non. C'est ma sœur, après tout. Et je déteste ces Aurors qui m'ont harcelée au mois de juillet. Si tu savais la vie infernale qu'ils m'ont fait mener !

-Très bien. A ta guise ! Quant à moi, je vais engager quelques gardes du corps. La menace me paraît sérieuse.

Elle courut vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant avec fougue.

-Dis moi que si je deviens ton espionne, tu sauras me récompenser !

Il prit son visage entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Réfléchis à ce que tu fais, Narcissa. Si tu décides de jouer ce jeu là, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi seule ! Il marqua un arrêt. Mais je t'en serai reconnaissant, bien sûr.

Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, comme pour sceller un pacte conclu entre eux, et il eut la décence de ne pas se retirer.

* * *

Harry montait quatre à quatre les sombres escaliers, se dirigeant hâtivement vers la volière. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer dans les couloirs et les passages dérobés qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis sa première année.

Il avait attendu dans son lit que tous ses camarades de dortoir soient endormis, tournant dans tous les sens dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait répondre à Lucius. Quand il avait été enfin sûr que personne ne le surprendrait, il s'était levé silencieusement, avait passé sa cape noire au dessus de son pyjama, puis il était sorti du dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune et rejoindre le couloir désert.

Il parvint enfin à la volière et s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre après s'être assuré à la lueur de sa baguette que la pierre n'était pas trop maculée de fientes d'oiseau. On entendait les froissements d'ailes des hiboux qui allaient et venaient dans l'obscurité. De sa poche, Harry sortit un parchemin vierge et une plume, puis il planta sa baguette allumée entre deux pierres disjointes.

Il réfléchit encore un moment avant de se mettre à écrire. Il devait faire au plus simple.

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_J'espère que vous êtes à présent sorti de prison…J'accepte bien sûr votre proposition de nous rencontrer à Pré au Lard. Envoyez moi des précisions dès que possible, de façon que je puisse m'organiser._

_Harry Potter_

Il avait failli conclure par un « Bien à vous », mais la formule lui déplut par son double sens qui n'échapperait bien sûr pas à Lucius. Il ne mit donc aucune tournure de politesse, quitte à sembler froid ou impoli. Il cacheta la lettre, puis appela Hedwige qui vint se percher sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement les cheveux. Il lui avait apporté des restes de biscuits qu'elle happa goulûment. Quand il lui attacha ensuite le message à la patte, elle se laissa faire docilement, puis elle s'envola après qu'il lui ait dit bien clairement le nom du destinataire.

Il suivit un moment des yeux la silhouette blanche de l'oiseau qui disparaissait dans la nuit, puis il s'écarta de la fenêtre pour quitter la volière. A cet instant, un bruit de pas le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un approchait. Malgré lui sur ses gardes, Harry tira sa baguette qu'il avait remise dans sa poche, la ralluma d'un lumos et poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie.

Une haute silhouette s'encadra dans la porte ouverte de la volière. Harry s'arrêta net. Le nouvel arrivant tenait lui aussi sa baguette en guise de lumignon. C'était un homme grand, de carrure athlétique, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux clairs. Sa mâchoire carrée, son visage agréable et ouvert renforçaient son aspect sympathique et avenant. Harry reconnut le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Brian Cooper. L'homme le dévisageait, et son regard vint se poser sur la cicatrice qui ne disparaissait pas complètement derrière les mèches de cheveux que Harry prenait en général soin de ramener sur son front.

-Harry Potter ! S'exclama le professeur en souriant.

-Professeur Cooper !

Dans un élan, l'homme fit quelques pas et tendit la main à Harry qui s'en saisit aussitôt et la serra. La poigne du professeur était robuste et franche.

-Enfin je vous rencontre personnellement ! Reprit Cooper, toujours rayonnant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, votre célébrité vous précède !

Gêné comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait sa réputation, Harry bredouilla quelque chose d'indistinct. L'homme, devinant son embarras, reprit avec chaleur.

-J 'ai le plaisir de constater que vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un à qui la gloire est montée à la tête. Je vous en félicite ! Vous êtes donc venu finir votre formation à Poudlard après avoir accompli vos exploits extraordinaires ?

-Oh…je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. J'ai eu de la chance, et…

-Et vous êtes aussi modeste que courageux. Mais vos compétences doivent être immenses ! Dans quelles matières avez vous encore besoin de vous perfectionner ?

-Mais…je suis ignorant et incompétent dans bien des domaines, comme la plupart de mes condisciples ! Protesta Harry qui se demandait d'où débarquait cet homme un peu trop enthousiaste et démonstratif à son goût.

-Bien, bien, si vous le dites ! En tout cas, je me réjouis de vous compter parmi mes nouveaux élèves. Sachez que là où j'enseignais, en Amérique, votre nom était connu de tous !

-Ah, vous êtes américain ?

-Non, je suis anglais d'origine, mais ma famille s'est établie aux Etats-Unis lorsque j'avais onze ans. Depuis, je suis revenu régulièrement en Angleterre, mais il est vrai que j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie Outre-Atlantique, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir quelques tournures d'esprit et de langage typiquement américaines ! Je sens que mes nouveaux élèves vont en faire des gorges chaudes…le snobisme des anglais…

Harry rit de bon cœur et se réjouit intérieurement de trouver finalement cet homme expansif plutôt sympathique.

-Bien, il va falloir que je regagne mon dortoir. Dit-il pour prendre congé.

-Vous aviez un message à envoyer ? S'enquit le professeur d'un ton poli, mais Harry crut déceler une lueur de curiosité dans son regard.

-Oui…J'avais oublié de m'en acquitter plus tôt dans la journée . Du coup, ça m'a réveillé ! Inventa-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

-Quant à moi, si je veux que mon courrier arrive en Amérique à une heure décente, je dois calculer avec le décalage horaire ! Et il me faut un hibou particulièrement résistant !

Harry réalisa soudain que sa propre lettre parviendrait à Lucius au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait mal calculé son coup, et ne devrait pas s'étonner si Hedwige lui revenait avec le courrier toujours attaché à la patte.

Après avoir à nouveau serré la main de Cooper, le garçon redescendit vivement vers sa salle commune. Heureusement, il se souvenait du mot de passe.

-_Bataille rangée_ !

A demi endormie, la grosse dame papillonna des paupières et bailla ostensiblement. Puis, au lieu de faire pivoter le tableau pour livrer passage à Harry, elle le considéra d'un œil sévère.

-Vous voilà revenu, jeune homme ! A peine rentré de vacances, vous reprenez vos mauvaises habitudes de traîner la nuit dans les couloirs. Ne me refaites pas le coup tous les soirs, s'il vous plaît !

Harry marmonna confusément des excuses et comme le passage s'ouvrait enfin, il s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Un reste de feu luisait encore dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lueur rougeoyante. Harry allait traverser d'une traite pour rejoindre l'escalier des dortoirs quand quelqu'un apparut brusquement devant lui, surgissant d'un fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux pendants qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître dans la pénombre ambiante. Il eut un instant l'espoir qu'il s'agît de Ginny…

-Harry ! S'écria-t-elle, empêchant in extremis sa voix de sonner trop fort.

-Romilda! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? S'étonna sincèrement le garçon, figé au beau milieu de la pièce tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis levée pour venir lire un moment, histoire de me changer un peu les idées et…voilà que je tombe sur toi !

-Tu as des soucis qui t'empêchent de dormir ? Demanda-t-il, désireux de ne pas paraître grossièrement indifférent.

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle portait un T-shirt noir et un short blanc léger qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette très féminine. Malgré lui, Harry se sentit troublé, et il s'en voulut aussitôt de cette réaction.

-Oh, non…on ne peut pas dire que j'aie des soucis ! Rit elle, sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant . Il est tard, et demain, c'est le premier jour de cours !

-Et toi, que fais tu dehors à cette heure ? Tu n'es même pas avec ton pot de colle de petite amie !

Décidément, cette gamine était vraiment effrontée. Harry n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque désobligeante à propos de Ginny.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, et Ginny n'a rien d'un pot de colle. Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Allez, bonne nuit, je vais me coucher.

-Attends un instant, Harry ! Dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

Comme si elle avait un mystérieux secret à lui révéler, elle s'approcha tout près de lui, plongeant ses beaux yeux sombres et brillants dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Cette fille était un vrai démon, avec ses oeillades envoûtantes et ses lèvres charnues, vaguement souriantes, qui s'entrouvraient à l'instant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sentit sa propre respiration devenir légèrement haletante, et encore une fois, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir la force de lui échapper aussitôt.

-Si tu es sage, je te montrerai quelque chose…

Il crut qu'elle avait l'intention de se déshabiller devant lui, et il se dégagea brusquement.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il faut aller dormir, Romilda !

Elle le toisa avec insolence.

-Tu ne veux pas voir les photos de toi qui s'échangent sous le manteau ?

Harry se sentit pâlir. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant !

-Je-ne-suis-pas-au-courant ! Mentit-il en détachant bien les mots.

-Alors, rendez vous demain soir, même heure, même endroit ! Je t'en ferai voir quelques unes. J'en ai acheté plein !

-Quoi ? Mais à qui ? Tu es complètement folle !

-Peut-être en effet que je suis folle … de toi ! Lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux, avant de courir vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

Très mal à l'aise, Harry monta à son tour. Il devait absolument être sur ses gardes. Cette fille avait le don de lui faire perdre les pédales, et il risquait de se trouver entraîné malgré lui sur une pente qui lui déplaisait profondément…

D'autre part, il se demandait qui avait bien pu avoir la malhonnêteté de vendre des photos probablement truquées à cette gamine trop crédule…

Lui qui avait voulu passer inaperçu en allant envoyer son courrier, c'était plutôt raté. Il regretta amèrement de n'avoir plus ni cape d'invisibilité, ni carte du maraudeur. Ses escapades nocturnes allaient devenir hasardeuses désormais, et s'il voulait trouver avec Ginny une nouvelle intimité, il allait devoir jouer au plus fin…

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà, j'imagine que vous vous attendiez à une rentrée à Poudlard en grande pompe et que vous êtes passablement déçus… j'attends malgré tout vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**Esther Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review ! Alors comme ça, tu as trouvé ça long ? Aïe aïe aïe…je sais, j'ai tendance à écrire trop de descriptions et à aimer ressasser les pensées des uns et des autres. Ca doit effectivement être plutôt lassant pour le lecteur. Merci de me le dire, je vais essayer de m'améliorer, mais j'ai bien peur d'être incorrigible.

**Lefandeharry** : Héhéhé, tu as apprécié la petite allusion aux Dupond/T ? Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore ces personnages dans Tintin, et toi qui es belge, tu as bien le droit d'en être fier ! D'une manière générale, je trouve que les belges ont un sacré sens de l'humour (à égalité avec les québécois), et ils ont beaucoup à nous apporter, à nous autres français (je vis dans le nord de la France, alors je connais pas mal de belges, et je travaille souvent avec eux !) Et puis bravo pour ta perspicacité, ton analyse au sujet de la lettre de Narcissa n'est pas loin du tout de la vérité !

**Yume ki** : Salut à toi, ô nouvelle arrivée sur cette fic ! As tu lu « Maîtres Chanteurs » ? Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que c'est un lulu/harry, tu jugeras par toi même et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Pour le parchemin, tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Liv** : Tu as a-do-ré le chapitre ? et bien moi, j'ai a-do-ré ta review !- Oui, Harry pense qu'il a une dette envers Lucius, le pauvre garçon a tendance à se sentir responsable de tout ce qui cloche sur cette terre, et comme Lucius en fait beaucoup dans le rôle de « la victime qui a tout sacrifié pour le sauver », il va forcément continuer à se sentir redevable du rusé personnage.—Hihi, la scène du bureau t'a amusée ? Oui, j'ai bien sûr pensé à toi en faisant dire aux jumeaux que leur sœur avait fait un « stage chez les Mangemorts ». C'était un peu mal venu de leur part, mais je t'en déclare entièrement responsable ! Et puis il faut que tu voies « Une nuit à l'opéra », il y a des longueurs comme dans tous les films des Marx (genre chansonnettes un peu mièvres), mais il y a aussi des moments de pur bonheur ! Et puis les Dupond/t, je les aime aussi, alors j'ai fait un clin d'œil aux amateurs de Tintin…-- Tu veux savoir à quoi ressemblent les fameuses photos ? Je te reconnais bien, là ! Pas question de choquer les jeunes lecteurs, alors il faudra repasser, hein ! (meuh non, je rigole…j'ai bien peur qu'on en voie bientôt apparaître, de ces abominables photos compromettantes !)--La lettre de Lucius…Ah, je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie, je le confesse. J'adore la mauvaise foi ( !) du personnage, et la naïveté bien compréhensible de Harry qui a une fâcheuse propension à aller toujours se précipiter dans la gueule du loup !—Tu veux savoir où est Snape, toi aussi, comme Harry ? Il faudra patienter encore un peu, héhé.—Rita Skeeter au courant, pour le salon privé aux 3 balais ? C'est une idée intéressante, je vais écrire l'article de la Gazette, en prévision !--Le grenier des Osborne a le mérite d'exister, tout inconfortable qu'il soit. Dommage que Harry et Ginny ne l'aient pas découvert plus tôt !—Désolée, Romilda n'a pas fini de tourner autour de Harry. Tu as bien raison de te sentir solidaire de Ginny, mais là aussi, je fais dans le réalisme, et le destin de Ginny, c'est aussi d'être jalouse, hélas, comme on le serait à sa place !—« Monsieur » est enfin rentré chez lui, en effet, et pour la correspondance de Narcissa, tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite !—Merci encore pour ta très jolie review, et j'espère à bientôt !

**Mika** : Tu attends impatiemment l'arrivée à Poudlard ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, je n'ai pas le talent de JKR pour décrire les grandes scènes de foule, les banquets, et tout le reste…Bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'espère que tu y trouveras ton compte ! Merci encore pour ta fidélité chère à mon cœur, et à bientôt !

**Allez, un dernier effort pour cliquer su'l' p'tit bouton bleu !**


	6. Nouveaux professeurs

**Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire, et tout particulièrement ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires. J'invite d'ailleurs tous ceux qui passent à aller faire un tour sur la page des reviews, dont certaines sont carrément hilarantes …Franchement, je pense que vous passerez un bon moment, certainement meilleur que celui que vous allez passer à lire ce nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis vraiment pas très contente. **

**Juste un mot pour ceux qui laissent leur adresse électronique personnelle. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vous répondrai pas par ce moyen là, car je ne tiens pas à communiquer mon adresse perso. Vous trouverez donc vos réponses en bas de page…**

**Bon, autre chose encore, j'ai pu constater que Romilda Vane n'est pas très populaire parmi les lecteurs. Je me demande bien pourquoi (!) A-t-elle mérité tant de sévérité de votre part ? Ceci dit, je suis très contente que vous soyez solidaires de Ginny. Elle en a suffisamment bavé dans « Maîtres Chanteurs », la pauvre, et personne n'a envie de la voir souffrir encore, c'est bien naturel !**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire et je vous attends en fin de chapitre.**

CHAPITRE SIX

**NOUVEAUX PROFESSEURS**

Lucius Malefoy dormait profondément quand un bruit sec et intempestif le tira brutalement du sommeil. Un hibou frappait du bec avec insistance au carreau de sa fenêtre. Il se redressa dans son lit, l'esprit embrumé, et regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil. Deux heures…Qui était le malotru qui avait l'impolitesse de lui envoyer un message à une heure pareille ?

Il fut tenté de se recoucher en conjurant une bulle de silence, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa mauvaise humeur. Il saisit sa baguette et depuis son lit, débloqua d'un sort le loquet de la fenêtre. Une belle chouette blanche entra d'un vol élégant et vint se poser devant lui, agrippant de ses serres son genou relevé.

Lucius avait bien sûr deviné l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il renvoya le rapace, puis se cala contre son oreiller et déroula la missive, savourant ce délicieux moment d'anticipation où il est encore possible de tout imaginer, y compris le plus improbable...

Tout de suite, il fut déçu en découvrant la brièveté du message. Non seulement Harry lui envoyait une réponse à une heure impossible, mais en plus, il n'écrivait que trois mots, sur un ton froid, à la limite de la goujaterie.

Sa première réaction passée, Lucius tempéra son jugement. Si le garçon avait dépêché son hibou à pareille heure, c'était certainement parce qu'il lui avait été impossible de le faire dans la journée. Le fait qu'il ait pensé à lui à une heure tardive, une fois ses stupides camarades endormis, lui fit plaisir, à la réflexion. De plus, le garçon avait le bon goût de s'inquiéter de savoir si son ex-Tuteur avait été libéré de prison, et de lui donner une réponse positive …Quant à la froideur du ton, elle correspondait à la réserve naturelle du jeune homme et à son manque cruel d'éducation. Lucius ne devait pas l'interpréter comme un rejet.

Il mit du temps à se rendormir. Il était prévu qu'il aille rendre visite à Taylor dans la journée, afin de concrétiser son projet. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il aurait bientôt le moyen de communiquer facilement avec Harry, et de le faire venir auprès de lui aussi souvent qu'il le désirerait…Cette perspective l'excitait, mais l'inquiétait tout à la fois. Comment réagirait le garçon ? Accepterait-il d'entrer dans son jeu ? Lucius allait devoir déployer toute son habileté et sa force de conviction pour amener Harry à adhérer sans trop de résistance à son plan.

* * *

- Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je n'ai pas encore la chance de vous connaître individuellement. Vous allez donc commencer par vous présenter chacun à votre tour, à haute et intelligible voix.

Ellen Baxter se tenait face à ses élèves de septième année. C'était une grande et forte femme qui avait dû être assez belle autrefois, avant que ne se creuse le pli profond qui donnait à sa bouche une expression amère. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique, et ses cheveux châtains, coupés très courts, accentuaient le caractère dur de son visage anguleux.

Tandis que les élèves se levaient à tour de rôle pour énoncer leurs noms d'une voix plus ou moins assurée, elle prenait des notes dans un carnet, jetant sur celui qui parlait un bref regard perçant. Quand ce fut le tour de Harry, elle ne marqua aucune réaction particulière. Le garçon en fut soulagé et lui donna mentalement un bon point.

-Bien ! Conclut elle quand le dernier élève se fut rassis. Nous allons maintenant faire le point sur ce que vous avez appris au terme de six années de cours dans cette école…Voyons, au hasard…Mr Finnigan !

Seamus se leva, légèrement tendu.

-Nous allons demander à vos camarades de la première rangée de quitter leurs places et de se grouper autour du bureau. Parfait ! Vous allez maintenant ranger ces cinq tables au moyen du sort qui convient, Mr Finnigan. Alignez les parfaitement contre le mur, je vous prie. Vous devez connaître ce sort depuis votre deuxième année…

Seamus leva sa baguette et murmura une formule. Une des tables s'ébranla, fit un demi tour sur elle même puis vint heurter la table voisine avant de se figer à nouveau. Il renouvela sa tentative, mais le résultat ne fut pas plus convaincant.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes guère avancé, Finnigan. Vous avez pourtant été admis à suivre ce cours, suite à l'obtention de vos Buses. Voilà qui est curieux ! Elle nota quelque chose dans son carnet. Mr Boot ! A votre tour !

Très nerveux, Terry échoua encore plus lamentablement que Seamus. Sans se départir de son calme et de sa politesse glaçante, Baxter testa ainsi tous les élèves, et seule Hermione obtint un rangement impeccable, faisant gagner cinq points à Gryffondor. Quand vint son tour, Harry déplaça les tables sans difficulté, mais elles se massèrent en désordre contre le mur et l'une d'elle se positionna de biais. Le professeur regarda Harry avec froideur.

-Votre célébrité ne fait pas de vous un sorcier compétent, à ce que je vois, Mr Potter. Vous auriez tort de croire que vous bénéficierez dans ce cours d'un traitement spécial. Ici, chacun sera traité selon ses qualités réelles, et seuls ceux qui font des efforts pour progresser seront récompensés.

Furieux d'avoir droit comme d'habitude à une remarque sur sa célébrité, comme s'il en était responsable, Harry faillit répliquer, mais Hermione se tenait près de lui et elle lui toucha discrètement le coude au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche. Il foudroya le professeur du regard, mais réussit à se taire, et la femme se détourna de lui pour s'adresser à Parvati qui avait rangé toutes les tables à l'envers dans un fracas épouvantable.

Quand tous eurent passé plus ou moins mal le premier test, Baxter replaça elle même avec brio les cinq tables dans un alignement parfait et invita les élèves qui avaient cédé leurs places à aller se rasseoir.

-Je vous avoue que je suis extrêmement déçue par vos piètres performances. Déclara-t-elle sèchement. Une seule d'entre vous s'est montrée digne de suivre un cours de sortilèges avancés de septième année. Cependant, comme il n'est malheureusement pas question de vous exclure, je vais devoir combler vos lacunes, et j'attends de votre part une implication et un engagement sans faille. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Plusieurs élèves, dont ne faisaient pas partie Harry et Ron, opinèrent timidement du chef ou marmonnèrent des « oui professeur » mal assurés. Baxter se mit à se promener dans la classe.

-Bien. Nous allons commencer immédiatement par un sort simple et très utile. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de la manière d'enchanter une plume pour en faire ce qu'on appelle communément une « plume à papote » ?

Quelques doigts se levèrent, dont bien sûr celui d'Hermione.

-Melle Granger ?

-Il suffit de prononcer la formule _fideliterscribit_ en tournant deux fois sa baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Très bien Melle Granger. C'est une bonne réponse, mais avant de vous faire exécuter ce sort, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur le fait qu'il existe _deux types_ de plume à papote. Celle qui retranscrit à la lettre les propos de la personne qui l'a enchantée, et celle qui en rend compte tout en les corrigeant ou en les remaniant pour les rendre intelligibles. Connaissiez vous cette différence, Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle plus fort en se retournant brusquement vers Harry qui était justement en train de se pencher vers Ron pour lui parler de Rita Skeeter.

-Heu…en effet, je savais que…qu'il existe des plumes à papote capables de déformer honteusement les propos de celui qui les tient. Répondit-il en regardant Baxter droit dans les yeux. Il lui avait depuis longtemps retiré son bon point.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous faites allusion, Mr Potter, mais il ne s'agit nullement de cela, en l'occurrence. Répliqua le professeur en plissant les yeux, l'air indigné. Je faisais référence à ce que l'on appelle une _plume correctrice_, dont je crois que vous auriez le plus grand besoin, vue la pauvreté de votre expression verbale . Nous allons immédiatement mettre ces deux sorts en pratique, et je pourrai ainsi juger de vos capacités et de votre motivation.

Le reste du cours fut pénible. Harry parvint sans difficulté particulière à enchanter sa plume pour qu'elle écrive fidèlement sous sa dictée, mais le sort correcteur lui résista obstinément, peut-être parce qu'il n'y mettait pas assez de conviction. Baxter était constamment sur son dos et elle ne manqua pas de retirer dix points à gryffondor pour marquer son échec. Pourtant là encore, seule Hermione avait réussi à obtenir de sa plume qu'elle remanie ses propos, les reformulant d'ailleurs d'une manière particulièrement ampoulée qui parut ridicule à Harry.

Harry et Ron sortirent de leur premier cours tout à la fois épuisés et dégoûtés.

-Dis donc, elle a une dent contre toi, cette harpie ! Fit remarquer Ron quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la salle de cours.

-Tu avais raison dans tes pronostics ! Elle se situe bien quelque part entre Snape et Ombrage. Je sens que comme eux, elle va s'acharner sur moi tout au long de l'année. Soupira Harry.

-En tout cas, c'est un professeur extrêmement compétent ! Dit Hermione qui les avait rattrapés et avait entendu la phrase de Harry.

-Evidemment, tu es la seule à avoir eu droit à ses encouragements ! A part toi, on était tous une bande de nuls et d'incapables ! Rétorqua Ron, écœuré. Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour Flitwick, soit dit en passant…

-Et je me demande bien à quoi ça peut servir, de savoir enchanter une plume correctrice, à part peut-être à corriger les fautes dans nos devoirs…

-Remarque, ça pourrait être un bon plan…commenta Ron pensivement.

-Eh bien justement, vous n'aurez plus d'excuses si vous rendez des devoirs bourrés d'erreurs !

-C'est toi, Hermione, qui dois être ravie, tu ne seras plus contrainte de passer tes soirées à nous relire…sauf que ni Ron, ni moi n'avons réussi à exécuter ce sort pour l'instant ! Comme par hasard, tu es la seule à y parvenir, alors que tu es la seule à ne pas en avoir besoin !

Se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, ils arrivaient au pied du grand escalier quand ils se trouvèrent face à face avec un groupe de serpentards, dont faisaient partie Parkinson, Zabini, les inséparables Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que la grosse Bullstrode. Hermione tenta d'entraîner Ron et Harry, mais Pansy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tiens ! Voilà la bande des pistonnés et des lèche-culs ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

-Dégage, Parkinson ! Ta face de pékinois me coupe l'appétit ! Répliqua Ron.

-Profitez en bien tant que vous pouvez jouer aux vainqueurs! Continua la jeune fille sur un ton de menace. Votre heure de gloire ne va pas durer !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu crois qu'à force de le pleurer, tu vas faire sortir ton Maître de terre et le remettre sur le trône ? Grinça Harry qui avait terriblement faim et se sentait brusquement plein de hargne.

Les gros poings de Crabbe et Goyle se crispèrent. Les joues très rouges, Bulstrode semblait mal à l'aise et essayait d'éloigner Pansy dans l'espoir qu'elle renonce à l'affrontement.

-Ton arrogance n'a d'égale que ta lâcheté, Potter ! Attaqua Zabini. Tout le monde sait quel prix tu as payé pour sauver ta peau…

-Stop ! Ca suffit ! Coupa Hermione d'un ton autoritaire. Je vous rappelle que je suis préfète en chef, et que tout élève allant à l'encontre de la bonne entente entre les maisons s'expose à…

-Oh, ça va, ça va, Granger ! Ricana Parkinson. Garde tes sermons pour les pauvres dégénérés de ta maison ! Qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ait été nommée préfète en chef, ça donne la mesure de la déchéance de cette école.

Dans un même mouvement , Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes, aussitôt imités par les serpentards à l'exception de Millicent.

-Holà ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria une voix bien connue.

Charlie Weasley approchait tranquillement, descendant le grand escalier en compagnie de Ludmilla Radulescu.

-Ron, Harry, Hermione ! Un problème?

Les baguettes avaient disparu aussi vite qu'elles étaient sorties. Tous les jeunes présents avaient l'air embarrassé, même les serpentards.

-Non, rien…la routine. Soupira Harry, honteux de s'être laissé emporté.

Comment pouvait-il encore réagir aux provocations puériles de ces idiots déboussolés, orphelins de leur Maître et de leur leader ? La faim ne justifiait pas tout, et il se réprimanda sévèrement. Mais qu'avait voulu insinuer Zabini au juste avec ses sous entendus sur le prix que Harry aurait eu à payer pour sauver sa peau… ? Faisait-il référence à la prise de la Marque ? Ou à sa relation ambiguë avec Lucius ?

-Je profite de vous voir pour vous inviter à une petite rencontre ce soir à 20h dans la cabane d'Hagrid ! Dit Charlie à mi voix, une fois les serpentards partis en troupeau vers le réfectoire.

-Tu peux compter sur nous ! Lança Ron, l'air réjoui. A propos, votre première matinée de cours s'est bien passée ?

Charlie fit une grimace et se tourna vers Ludmilla pour lui laisser la parole. Elle eut un de ses magnifiques sourires lumineux qui avaient le don de troubler Harry.

-Oui, très bien…j'ai eu des troisièmes années tout à fait charmants…Mais je crois les avoir foncièrement déçus. Ils pensaient que j'allais leur prédire l'avenir, or, ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon. Je n'ai pas les dons de Firenze en la matière. Et toi, Charlie, tu n'a pas l'air ravi ?

-Bof…Les cinquièmes années à qui j'ai eu affaire étaient à la fois indisciplinés et complètement ignares. J'en aurais bien giflé un ou deux, mais malheureusement, c'est interdit par le règlement.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas retiré trop de points à gryffondor ! S'exclama Ron, inquiet.

-Bien sûr que si, je me dois d'être impartial et les têtes à claques étaient également réparties entre gryffondors et serpentards.

-Oh, c'est mauvais ça ! Il faudra que tu nous donnes des noms, Charlie, qu'on les remette à leur place, ces trublions !

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et rejoignirent leurs tables respectives. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir avec les gryffondors, ils trouvèrent Ginny en train de se disputer avec un groupe de filles de cinquième année dont, nota Harry, faisait partie Romilda Vane. La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil discret quand son regard croisa le sien.

-Mais tu as vu un peu tes cheveux ? Tu t'es coiffée avec un pétard ? Criait une blonde très maquillée qui répondait au nom d'Ambre Stevens.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, comment je me suis coiffée ? Répliquait Ginny, furieuse. Je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu as vidé ton pot de fard sur ta figure ? C'est pour cacher ta couperose, peut-être?

-Oh toi, on sait que tu n'as même pas de quoi te payer du fond de teint pour faire disparaître tes hideuses tâches de son !

-Oh, eh, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? S'interposa Hermione, mettant bien en évidence son badge de super préfète.

Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait du groupe à qui Charlie avait eu affaire lors de son premier cours. Cette bande de filles n'avait pas l'air commode, en effet. Sans plus s'occuper d'Ambre et de ses amies, Ginny se leva comme un ressort et se jeta au cou de Harry. Un peu gêné, il la serra contre lui puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au passage la mine défaite de Romilda, assise quelques places plus loin.

-Alors, ce premier cours avec Baxter ?

-Un moment de pur plaisir ! A côté d'elle, Snape était un modèle d'amabilité et de bienveillance.

-Ah d'accord, je vois ! Et ben moi, j'avais cours avec Cooper !

-Alors vas-y, raconte !

Tous les septièmes années étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Assis en face d'elle, Dean Thomas la dévorait des yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Harry.

-Gé-nial ! S'écria-t-elle. Il est intéressant et adorable ! Vous ne serez pas déçus !

-Tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus ?

-Je préfère vous laisser découvrir. Pas question de vous gâcher le plaisir !

Elle dit ensuite plus bas, pour Harry seulement :

-Et en plus, on a déjà appris plein de choses.

-Ah oui ? Quel genre ? Demanda-t-il en se servant des haricots.

-Hé hé…si tu veux le savoir, tu vas devoir le mériter. Dit-elle plus doucement encore avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est vraiment malhonnête de ta part, tu sais !

Il se pencha vers elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vivement à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue avant de la lâcher et de glisser, taquin :

-Alors, je l'ai mérité ?

-Admettons…lâcha-t-elle avec désinvolture. Figure toi qu'il va nous apprendre à nous _dédoubler_…murmura-t-elle tout près de son oreille. Il nous a fait une démonstration, c'était extraordinaire !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'assure que je n'invente rien. C'est passionnant, et ça touche à des domaines qu'on n'a jamais abordés jusqu'à présent.

-En effet ! Il a rapporté ça d'Amérique ?

-D'Amérique ? Pourquoi ? Il est américain ?

-Non…enfin, si à moitié, je crois…

-Tiens, comment tu sais ça, toi ? S'étonna Ginny. Il n'a pas l'accent américain, et il ne nous en a rien dit.

-Oh…un bruit qui court. Mentit Harry.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa rencontre à la volière. Il eût été obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il s'y était rendu, à une heure aussi tardive de surcroît.

-Ecoutez ça ! Claironna Hermione à la cantonade, sauvant Harry de ses explications maladroites. C'est Green qui a été élu Ministre de la Magie !

La jeune fille avait le nez plongé dans la Gazette tout en mangeant son gigot d'agneau.

-Bon, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ca va m'aider à digérer le cours de sortilège ! Grommela Ron la bouche pleine, jetant un coup d'œil rageur vers la table des professeurs où Ellen Baxter venait de prendre place, droite et raide comme la justice.

-Espérons que le pouvoir ne le rende pas aussi stupide que ses prédécesseurs ! Soupira Seamus en faisant sortir le crapaud de Neville de son verre d'eau.

Hermione tournait impatiemment les pages du journal.

-Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'intéressant à dire ! grommela-t-elle. Toute une page sur la couleur préférée de son épouse et ses goûts culinaires…je me demande bien ce qu'on en a à faire…

Après le repas, ils allèrent faire un tour à quatre dans le parc avant la reprise des cours. Le temps était plus clair que la veille, et l'air s'était radouci. Harry prit Ginny à part, attendant que la distance avec Ron et Hermione s'agrandisse. Il pressa sa main dans la sienne.

-Ginny, ce soir, j'aimerais bien qu'on ait un moment ensemble, toi et moi.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants.

-Je ne demande pas mieux. Mais…où pouvons nous aller ?

-A vingt heures, nous avons rendez vous avec Charlie et Ludmilla dans la cabane d'Hagrid . Ensuite, nous pourrons rester un moment dehors, tous les deux. Il fera nuit, et il ne fait pas encore trop froid. Et puis, il y a le sort de réchauffement…Pas besoin de Baxter pour apprendre à le jeter, celui là.

-Ouais…espérons que les autres ne viendront pas nous coller aux basques. Tiens, j'y pense, tu as transmis les messages des jumeaux à Peeves et à Rusard ?

-Pas encore. Tu m'accompagneras ?

-Tu rigoles ? Tu as accepté, tu assumes ! Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire mettre aux fers par Rusard, ou couvrir d'injures grossières par Peeves. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les petites cruches de cinquième année. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont, on dirait qu'elles m'ont déclaré la guerre. Cette Ambre Stevens, je t'assure que je l'aurais volontiers étranglée…Et cette Romilda Vane, avec son air sournois…non mais !

* * *

-Tu devines que j'ai été plus que surpris, mon cher Lucius, quand j'ai reçu ton hibou !

-On n'oublie pas ses vieux amis, Lewis. Et tu te doutes bien que si je te fais signe, c'est que j'ai besoin de tes services !

-Oh, je te connais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me faisais aucune illusion à ce sujet ! Assieds toi, mon vieux. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Whisky ? Porto ?

-Va pour un whisky…

Lucius s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui présentait son ami. Il était surpris de trouver Taylor à peine changé. C'était un bel homme brun, plus âgé que lui de deux ans environ. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Lewis s'était épris de Lucius et ils avaient eu une relation intime qui avait duré quelques mois, avant que Lewis quitte l'école, ses Aspics en poche. Lucius gardait un souvenir heureux de cette période, bien que Lewis eût échoué à le dissuader de suivre Lord Voldemort.

-Tu as l'air en forme, malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, la prison, et tout le reste…

-Mouais…je dois dire que je me sens toujours jeune, mais je ne peux rivaliser avec toi. Tu es superbe !

Taylor eut l'air flatté. Lucius savait comment le prendre, et il avait besoin de le gagner entièrement à sa cause. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles. Lewis était au courant des évènements récents et du revirement de Lucius.

-Alors…qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Finit-il par demander en regardant Malefoy avec une bienveillance non feinte.

Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je sais que tu es doué dans la fabrication d'objets magiques originaux. J'ai besoin d'un système de portoloin indétectable, pouvant être activé à distance, au moment opportun.

-Oh oh ! Pas si simple ! Essaye d'être plus clair.

-Voilà. Je voudrais donner à… quelqu'un… un objet qui pourrait se transformer en portoloin quand j'aurais besoin de faire venir cette personne auprès de moi.

-Hmm…Cette _personne_ devrait donc porter cet objet sur elle en permanence ?

-Oui. Et de la manière la plus discrète possible.

-Et _cette personne_ doit elle pouvoir elle aussi, de son propre chef, activer la fonction portoloin ?

-Bien évidemment.

-Et la bloquer ?

Lucius hésita.

-Non.

Taylor considéra Lucius avec curiosité, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

-Oui.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner, ce qui ne me surprend pas outre mesure…Et à qui destines tu cet objet, mon cher, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Qui désires tu ainsi pouvoir faire apparaître devant toi à tout moment ?

Lucius ne se troubla pas. Il avait déjà préparé sa réponse.

-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je suis en danger par les temps qui courent. Les Mangemorts rescapés se sentent trahis et vont chercher à m'assassiner. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à vivre cette situation. Un être en particulier sera leur première cible.

Taylor n'avait pas l'air surpris.

-Tu veux parler de… Harry Potter ?

-En effet. Cet objet lui permettrait d'échapper à d'éventuels assaillants, y compris lorsqu'il se trouve dans un lieu où le transplanage est impossible, comme Poudlard.

Lewis sourit.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Lucius. Ta mauvaise foi est toujours intacte.

-Que veux tu dire ? Protesta Lucius, mais il souriait lui aussi.

-Est-ce vraiment uniquement pour _protéger_ Potter que tu veux pouvoir l'attirer à toi quand bon te semble ?

-Que nous soyons l'un et l'autre en danger de mort n'est un mystère pour personne. Après, je ne nierai pas que l'objet en question risque de trouver une utilité dans des situations moins dramatiques que celles que j'ai décrites précédemment.

-J'aime ta manière délicate de présenter les choses…Tu es attaché à ce garçon ?

Cette fois, Lucius se sentit déstabilisé par la question directe de son ami.

-Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-il. Jusqu'à tout récemment, je pensais ne pouvoir m'attacher à personne, à part le Maître.

-Je ne connais pas Harry Potter, si ce n'est de réputation… et en photo. Dit Taylor rêveusement. Mais il y a certainement quelque chose d'exceptionnel en lui.

-Je veux que tu fasses sa connaissance ! S'exclama Lucius avec une passion soudaine. Quand tu l'auras rencontré en personne, tu comprendras mieux le sens de ma demande.

-Mais avec grand plaisir ! Tu as piqué ma curiosité, et je suis impatient de connaître celui pour qui j'aurai déployé tant de trésors d'ingéniosité. Je suis à ton entière disposition…

* * *

L'après midi, les gryffondors de septième année avaient cours de potion avec Slughorn. Durant toute la séance, Harry eut du mal à se concentrer et comme de plus, il ne disposait plus du livre de Snape, il rata lamentablement sa potion, à la grande déception du professeur qui mit cet échec sur le compte de la fatigue bien compréhensible du jeune héros. Hermione le regarda avec pitié et les serpentards présents ricanèrent méchamment.

Le bilan de la première journée était plutôt négatif, et Harry, en descendant après dîner avec ses amis pour gagner la cabane d'Hagrid, se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire à Poudlard. Bien sûr, s'il voulait devenir Auror, il devait impérativement passer ses Aspics. Mais était il toujours aussi certain de le vouloir ?

Charlie et Ludmilla étaient déjà là quand les quatre adolescents frappèrent à la porte de la cabane. Hagrid et Charlie, tous deux passionnés par les diverses créatures extraordinaires du monde magique, avaient de nombreux sujets de conversation. Moins intéressée qu'eux par les caractéristiques spécifiques des dragons luminescents du Groenland, Ludmilla avait préparé un thé et apporté en prime de délicieux biscuits roumains de sa préparation que les jeunes dégustèrent avec plaisir, ravis de ne pas avoir à se casser les dents sur les gâteaux durs comme la pierre du demi géant.

Harry était distrait. Il se surprit plusieurs fois à contempler Ginny à la dérobée, tandis qu'il repoussait mollement la tête de Crockdur qui lui léchait la figure. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'éloigner avec la jeune fille dans la forêt, et la prendre dans ses bras. Il se leva donc avec entrain quand Charlie déclara que les jeunes avaient intérêt à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, étant donné le programme chargé du lendemain.

Ils sortirent dans l'obscurité. Les professeurs prolongeaient un peu la soirée dans la cabane, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry et Ginny.

-Allez-y, on vous rejoint ! Lança le garçon à Hermione et Ron, entraînant son amie vers la masse sombre des arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'enquit la super préfète en s'arrêtant, une note de contrariété et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-On prolonge un peu la balade… ne t'en fais pas, on ne sera pas longs !

Profitant de l'occasion, Ron saisit la main d'Hermione et partit avec elle dans le parc en direction du lac, visiblement content lui aussi d'avoir enfin un moment d'intimité.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas aller trop loin dans la forêt…remarqua Ginny, bien qu'elle se sentît étrangement en sécurité avec Harry. Son cœur débordait de bonheur et d'excitation.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sous le couvert des arbres, à la lisière du bois.

-Voilà…ici, regarde, c'est parfait !

Le garçon éclairait de sa baguette un carré d'herbe fraîche et dense au pied d'un chêne magnifique. Il enleva sa cape et l'étendit sur le sol. Puis, sans prononcer un mot, il enlaça Ginny. Frissonnant dans la fraîcheur du soir, elle ne se fit pas prier pour se serrer contre lui. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se laissaient tomber à genoux sur la cape avec un profond soupir de contentement. Harry sentait avec ravissement le corps souple de la jeune fille tout contre le sien. De ses mains habiles, elle avait déjà entrepris de dénouer la cravate rouge et or du jeune homme, et elle ouvrait vivement le col de sa chemise. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer après les cours et portait encore son uniforme…Ils rirent joyeusement de leur impatience, rivalisant d'imagination dans l'exploration du corps de l'autre et de ses sensations, malgré la fraîcheur piquante de l'air ambiant et l'environnement sombre et quelque peu inquiétant. La forêt bruissait et semblait palpiter au même rythme qu'eux, comme complice de leur union.

Quand ils entendirent au loin les voix de Charlie et Ludmilla qui prenaient congé de Hagrid, ils étaient étendus côte à côte sur la cape de Harry, enfin repus et apaisés. Ginny leva une main pour caresser le visage du garçon.

-On devrait peut-être y aller ? murmura-t-elle.

-Hm…tu crois ?

Harry se serait volontiers endormi là, sous les arbres, Ginny lovée entre ses bras. Mais un reste de conscience le fit se ressaisir. Ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment par Hagrid, un centaure, ou toute autre créature plus ou moins sympathique de la forêt interdite. Il s'assit et caressa les cheveux de Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Viens là, que je te rhabille…dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune fille à demi dévêtue qui se laissa faire avec plaisir, riant des attentions pleines de tendresse du jeune homme.

Il la laissa à son tour remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux plus indisciplinés que jamais. Puis ils se levèrent, et Ginny entreprit à l'aide de plusieurs sorts efficaces de redonner un aspect présentable à la cape de Harry quelque peu éprouvée.

-Je te propose qu'on vienne ici tous les soirs. Dit Harry avec sérieux tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le château.

-Oh, je te dirais oui volontiers, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible. D'abord, le temps risque de se gâter avec l'automne qui s'installe. Et puis bientôt, nous allons crouler sous les devoirs, il y aura les entraînements de Quidditch, et tout le reste…

-Je sais…soupira Harry. Par moments, je me demande ce que je suis venu fabriquer à Poudlard cette année. Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Au moins, l'avantage, c'est que nous nous voyons tous les jours…chuchota-t-elle.

-Ouais, mais s'il faut toujours supporter les autres…

-Serais-tu devenu misanthrope ?

-J'en ai peur.

-Allez, courage, demain tu as cours avec Charlie le matin, et Cooper l'après midi, si je ne me trompe ! Ca devrait te réconcilier avec Poudlard !

Ils entraient dans le château, suppliant le ciel de ne pas tomber sur Rusard. Mais leurs prières devaient manquer de sincérité car ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans le hall qu'ils entendirent un long miaulement plaintif. Miss Teigne accourrait vers eux, suivie de près par son maître grimaçant dont les yeux exorbités disaient assez la fureur.

-Que faisiez vous dehors à cette heure, petits voyous ! Eructa le concierge. Dès la rentrée, vous vous appliquez à enfreindre les règlements, Potter ? Et en plus, vous entraînez cette innocente petite avec vous dans le vice ! Savez vous que c'est du détournement de mineure ? Pour la peine, ce sera trois heures de retenue samedi dans mon…

-Monsieur Rusard, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Coupa Harry en faisant un sourire rayonnant au concierge et en sortant de sa poche un parchemin quelque peu froissé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Répondit le concierge en tendant la main, l'œil toujours exorbité, mais cette fois par la curiosité.

Harry lui remit un parchemin roulé qui paraissait heureusement bien cacheté, puis il s'empressa d'entraîner Ginny vers l'escalier. Rusard s'escrimait à ouvrir le message, et les jeunes gens furent bien vite hors de portée de ses foudres.

-Il faudra remercier les jumeaux ! S'esclaffa Ginny, hors d'haleine.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu écrire dans leur lettre. J'espère que ce n'était pas insultant, sinon je suis sûr que ça va me retomber sur le dos.

-Sûrement de la pub pour un produit spécial cracmols…le rassura la jeune fille. Dépêche toi, j'entends du bruit, je crois qu'il revient à la charge !

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée commençait pour Harry, Ron et Hermione par un cours de DCFM avec Charlie. En entrant dans la salle de classe, Harry eut un pincement au cœur. La malédiction qui frappait depuis des années les professeurs de cette matière avait elle disparu avec celui qui l'avait lancée ? On ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Charlie se révéla être un enseignant aussi ferme que doué. Habitué à dresser des dragons, il ne tolérait pas le moindre écart de conduite et sa sévérité n'épargnait personne, au point que Ron, qui se sentait un peu trop en terrain conquis en début de cours, fut plus d'une fois déconcerté par ses remontrances énergiques.

Le cours se déroula pour une bonne part en binômes, Charlie passant entre les groupes pour conseiller les élèves et améliorer leur technique. Il demanda plusieurs fois à Harry de le seconder ou de faire une démonstration à la classe, mais sans le flatter outre mesure.

Vers la fin de la séance, Charlie fit un point sur les acquis des uns et des autres.

-Je suis plutôt agréablement surpris par vos compétences. Reconnut-il avec un sourire. Surtout si on considère le parcours chaotique auquel vous avez eu droit en DCFM depuis le début de votre formation. Mais il semble que vous ayez quelques lacunes qui risquent de vous coûter cher si vous vous trouvez dans une situation de combat. Par exemple, l'un de vous sait-il jeter un sort de _désillusion_ ?

Comme personne ne semblait capable de répondre affirmativement, Charlie reprit :

-Ce sera donc l'objectif de la prochaine séance. Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un sort d'invisibilité. Il peut s'appliquer à une personne comme à un objet inanimé. Le seul problème est qu'il n'est pas possible de se le jeter à soi même. Il faut donc être deux pour pouvoir en faire usage. Pour jeudi, j'attends de vous une recherche approfondie sur ce sort, ses avantages, les risques qu'il présente. Par contre, n'essayez surtout pas de le mettre en œuvre par vos propres moyens !

Harry déjeuna de bon appétit, beaucoup plus enthousiaste que la veille à la même heure. Il nota que Romilda Vane faisait une tête épouvantable et lui jetait des regards noirs. Il s'était bien gardé d'aller à son rendez vous dans la nuit. Peut-être l'avait elle attendu longtemps avec ses photos…Il n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Elle devait comprendre que ni elle, ni ses précieux clichés ne l'intéressaient le moins du monde …

Cooper les accueillit l'après midi dans sa salle de classe avec un sourire radieux.

-Ah, voici enfin mon groupe de septième année avancés ! Je vous attendais impatiemment ! Installez vous, nous allons commencer immédiatement par quelques exercices simples pour vous remettre en route après ces longues vacances…

Transformer un verre en carafe ou ajouter des accoudoirs à une chaise pour en faire un fauteuil était un jeu d'enfant pour la plupart des élèves. Hermione surtout excellait dans ce genre d'exercice et elle obtint des félicitations enthousiastes qui la firent rosir de plaisir. Mais Harry n'eut pas à se plaindre. Cooper l'encouragea chaleureusement alors que ses transformations étaient loin d'égaler celles de son amie, et le jeune homme en fut gêné, d'autant plus que Ron, pas plus maladroit que lui, ne récolta pas les mêmes louanges.

-Je voudrais maintenant attirer votre attention sur un aspect de la métamorphose que vous ne semblez pas encore avoir abordé au cours de vos études. Il s'agit de la métamorphose corporelle.

Les élèves ouvrirent des yeux ronds, et Hermione leva le doigt en rougissant une fois de plus.

-Oui, Hermione ?

Le professeur les appelait par leur prénom, ce qui était des plus inattendu. Une habitude américaine, peut-être ? Charlie lui même avait nommé son frère et Harry par leurs patronymes, comme tous les autres élèves.

-Vous faites référence aux Animagus (NDA :_ou plutôt animagi_…) ?

Cooper eut un sourire bienveillant.

-Il est hors de question de vous enseigner ici comment devenir un animagus. C'est une pratique semi illégale qui est sévèrement contrôlée par le ministère. Mais vous avez raison, cela fait partie de ce qu'on appelle généralement les métamorphoses corporelles. Sans s'aventurer dans des pratiques aussi radicales, il est possible cependant de modifier assez facilement son aspect extérieur, comme de changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux durant une courte durée, ou encore, de modifier la forme de sa bouche ou de son nez…

-Excellent ! Ricana Zabini, qui semblait avoir à cœur de remplacer Drago Malefoy jusqu'à son éventuel retour. Granger va pouvoir lisser ses cheveux et raccourcir ses grandes dents !

-Non, Blaise ! Coupa le professeur d'un ton froid. Je répète que ces modifications ne peuvent être qu'éphémères et ne sont pas sans risque. Tu me feras une recherche sur le sujet pour vendredi, j'attends trois feuilles de parchemins.

Blaise ravala sa salive et serra les poings sous la table. Cooper continua imperturbablement.

-Ce qui peut vous intéresser plus spécifiquement, c'est un autre type de métamorphose, comme celle qui consiste à se _dédoubler_.

Harry se doutait que Cooper allait aborder avec eux ce sujet dont Ginny lui avait parlé. Il écouta encore plus attentivement.

-Je ne suis pas professeur de DCFM, mais j'aime autant vous dire que cette pratique pourra vous être extrêmement utile en cas de combat ou lorsque vous vous trouverez dans certaines situations délicates…Regardez !

L'homme leur faisait face, et il sembla ne pas bouger, figé dans son sourire étincelant. Mais soudain, une voix venant du fond de la classe les fit sursauter.

-Hello ! Qui regardez vous ainsi ?

Tous les élèves sursautèrent et se retournèrent si vite que certains en eurent mal dans les cervicales. Cooper, le vrai, se tenait souriant debout derrière eux. Au même instant, regardant à nouveau à l'avant de la salle, ils virent l'image du professeur s'estomper, puis disparaître.

-Ca alors…lâcha Ron, estomaqué.

-Stupéfiant ! Commenta Ernie Mc Millan, les yeux arrondis et la bouche ouverte.

-Mais professeur, ce que vous venez de réaliser s'apparente plutôt au transplanage, non ?

-En effet, Hermione, et ta remarque est fort judicieuse, comme d'habitude. Mais comme vous le savez tous, il est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard, alors que vous venez de constater qu'il est possible de se dédoubler. J'ai tout simplement fait usage de mon _second moi._

Les commentaires curieux ou excités fusaient de partout. Cooper leva une main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, et je vous enseignerai comment mettre ce sort en pratique …le cours d'aujourd'hui touche à sa fin, malheureusement. Je vous propose de me faire une recherche rapide sur les sorts de métamorphose corporelle pour la prochaine fois. Un seul parchemin fera l'affaire, n'y passez pas toutes vos soirées, à votre âge, on a besoin de se détendre après les cours !

-Ce prof est vraiment génial ! S'exclama Hermione quand ils eurent quitté la salle de Métamorphose.

Ron lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Pour l'instant, il ne nous a pas appris grand chose ! Est-ce que tu le trouverais aussi génial s'il avait un physique un peu moins avantageux ?

-Mais bien sûr, Ron ! se rebiffa la jeune fille. Je le trouve intéressant et très pédagogue, c'est tout ! Qu'en penses tu, Harry ?

-Oh, oui, il m'a l'air plutôt bien, mais c'est un peu tôt pour juger de son sens pédagogique !

-Vous, les garçons, vous êtes de vrais coqs ! Dès qu'un autre mâle a l'air de vouloir empiéter sur votre territoire, vous n'avez qu'une idée en tête, c'est de le jeter dehors !

Elle accéléra l'allure pour rejoindre Lavande et Parvati qui marchaient devant eux en s'extasiant sur le professeur Cooper qui, à entendre leurs commentaires, s'était montré à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Grogna Ron. Si on n'a plus le droit d'émettre des réserves sur un prof !

-Rappelle toi qu'elle s'était entichée de Lockardt…Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera !

-Ouais, sauf que ce gars là a l'air quand même nettement plus sérieux…donc plus redoutable !

-Allez, reconnaissons lui au moins une qualité : il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous accabler de devoirs.

Et sur ce constat positif, les deux garçons regagnèrent leur salle commune en discutant de l'organisation des sélections de Quidditch qui devaient avoir lieu en fin de semaine…

* * *

-Harry, tu aurais quelques minutes à me consacrer ?

Colin Crivey s'était approché de la table où travaillaient Harry, Hermione et Ron, l'air intimidé comme à son habitude quand il s'adressait au Survivant. Celui ci leva la tête pour le regarder, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je termine mon devoir de sortilèges et j'arrive, Colin. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Le jeune photographe se montra patient, et quand enfin, Harry vint le trouver, il lui fit un grand sourire reconnaissant.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on aille discuter ailleurs. Dit il à mi voix.

-Allons dans un couloir tranquille, si tu veux ! Proposa Harry.

Ginny les observait de loin, le regard interrogateur. Le garçon lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler, et il suivit Colin qui quittait la salle commune.

Ils parcoururent quelques escaliers et couloirs dans un silence quasi total. Harry posa quelques questions à Colin sur ses nouveaux cours mais le garçon répondait par mono-syllabes, sans le regarder, au point que Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas malade ou indisposé par quelque chose de particulier. Quand ils parvinrent dans un couloir retiré où personne ne mettait visiblement jamais les pieds, Colin s'arrêta enfin.

-Voilà. Ici, je crois que nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Commença-t-il en fixant Harry d'un regard intense.

-Alors vas-y, dis moi tout. Répondit le jeune homme en croisant les bras, souriant pour l'encourager.

Encore une fois, Colin parut se troubler, rougit et baissa les yeux. Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état de désarroi.

-Hm…je vais t'expliquer…reprit Colin, la voix mal assurée comme s'il faisait un immense effort pour aligner distinctement ces quelques mots. D'abord, il ne faut pas que tu croies que…je veux dire…ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Colin…je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Dit-il sur un ton de reproche indulgent.

Le garçon blond paraissait à bout de souffle. Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre comme pour trouver un soutien.

-Heu…Voilà. Fred et George ont proposé…enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils ont le projet de faire sortir pour la nouvelle année un calendrier avec des photos des équipes de quidditch de Poudlard et aussi… de quelques uns des joueurs individuellement. Ils m'ont proposé de prendre moi même les photos.

-Mais …ça me paraît être une excellente idée. Où est le problème ?

-Non, il n'y a pas de problème, sauf qu'il me faut les autorisations des joueurs concernés.

-Tu as la mienne, Colin. Et je pense que personne ne te fera de difficulté, ils seront tous plutôt flattés.

-Oui, mais il y a un point particulier, qui te concerne toi et pas les autres.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, pour toi, il faudrait que ce soit une autorisation « exclusive ».

-Explique moi ça, Colin.

Le garçon rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Tu sais qu'il y a des photos de toi qui se baladent…

-Oui, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je me demande d'où elles viennent et qui les a prises.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a des gens qui se font de l'argent avec ça. Tu veux en voir certaines ?

-Comment ça ? Tu en as ?

Colin se troubla franchement.

-Heu…tu sais bien, moi, tout ce qui te…je veux dire, tout ce qui concerne la photo m'intéresse, alors j'ai voulu voir et…

-Alors c'est très bien, tu vas pouvoir me dire qui te les a procurées.

-Oh…Il y avait une annonce dans la revue « Magic Adademy ». J'ai envoyé un hibou et…

-Une annonce ? Quel genre d'annonce ?

-Eh bien…quelque chose du style : « Vous cherchez des photos de votre idole, comme par exemple… Julian Robin, Felicity Todd ou Harry Potter ? Envoyez nous deux gallions avec votre commande et nous vous ferons parvenir une magnifique série de dix prises originales de celui ou celle qui vous fait rêver. Votre idole comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! »

-Ca c'est un peu fort ! S'indigna Harry. Sans même une autorisation! Et ils se font de l'argent avec ça, tout en faisant croire au tout venant que je fais commerce de mon image !

-Justement ! Dit Colin en sortant de sa poche un paquet de photos. Et il est grand temps de mettre fin à ce trafic ! Regarde !

Harry se saisit du paquet et passa rapidement en revue les dix clichés animés. On le voyait à la plage en maillot de bain, courant, sortant de l'eau ou marchant à la lisière des vagues. Par moments, il regardait franchement en direction de l'objectif, d'un air méfiant ou interrogateur. Harry reconnut les moments où il s'était retourné brusquement, conscient que quelqu'un le suivait. Les photos n'étaient visiblement pas truquées, et elles avaient toutes été prises à Brighton.

-Incroyable ! Marmonna-t-il, vaguement rassuré que les prises de vue restent aussi anodines, mais révolté de constater à quel point il avait été facile de le gruger. C'est moche, mais à vrai dire, je m'attendais à pire…

-Ce n'est qu'un exemple. Je sais qu'il en existe d'autres…

Harry se demanda comment il le savait et s'il en possédait des exemplaires, mais il préféra ne pas insister.

-Dis moi, reprit-il d'un ton détaché, il est donc possible de prendre des photos sous une cape d'invisibilité ?

-Oui. Normalement, elles devraient être voilées. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu réaliser des clichés aussi nets. Mais ils inventent tout le temps de nouveaux systèmes, tu sais…Il faut reconnaître que ces photos sont superbes.

-Ah ouais, tu trouves ? Fit Harry avec une grimace en lui rendant le paquet. Tout ça ne nous dit pas qui est l'hurluberlu qui a passé son mois d'août à m'espionner sous une cape d'invisibilité pour prendre ces photos et faire de l'argent avec.

-Les jumeaux vont faire une enquête, et on pourra poursuivre les contrevenants…en tout cas, tu acceptes de signer mon exclusivité ?

-Du moment que tu me promets de ne pas faire la même chose que ce taré, évidemment, j'accepte… !

Colin leva vers lui un regard reconnaissant.

-Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Harry. Il baissa d'un ton pour dire doucement : « Je te respecte, moi ! » Il reprit plus fort : « Et je m'engage à te faire voir toutes les photos que j'aurai prises avant de les transmettre aux jumeaux ! Bien sûr, il est prévu que tu touches une part des gains…»

Il extirpa de sa poche un parchemin et le tendit à Harry d'une main légèrement tremblante, avant de lui présenter une plume. Pressé d'en finir, Harry lut rapidement le contrat puis appuya le parchemin contre le mur et le signa.

-Oh, merci, Harry…j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop embêté…bredouilla Colin en pliant soigneusement la feuille avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, faisant tressaillir le garçon. Sans y prêter attention, il l'entraîna vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la salle commune.

-Allez, mon vieux, je vous fais confiance, à toi et aux jumeaux. Franchement, les gains en question ne m'intéressent pas pour l'instant…Bon, et si tu as besoin de prendre des photos pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, surtout, n'hésite pas !

* * *

Une fois couché, Harry mit du temps à trouver le sommeil. Il ne redoutait plus de faire des cauchemars, Voldemort venait de plus en plus rarement visiter ses rêves et même Lucius Malefoy s'y faisait moins présent. Mais il repensait à son entretien avec Colin. Le fait d'avoir découvert qu'il avait été poursuivi sur la plage de Brighton par des paparazzi et non par d'ex- Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance était plutôt rassurant, bien que ce constat rendît encore plus incompréhensible la venue des détraqueurs…Il trouvait d'autre part étrange le comportement de Colin. Le garçon paraissait désemparé en sa présence, voire carrément terrifié. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis longtemps, et Harry avait toujours été amical avec le gryffondor d'un an plus jeune que lui.

Harry chassa les photos et Colin de ses pensées pour revenir à Ginny. Il n'avait pas pu ce soir s'isoler avec elle, le temps était trop agité pour sortir dans le parc et ils avaient erré en vain dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle vide. Par malheur, aucune n'avait daigné s'ouvrir, même dans les coins les plus reculés de la grande bâtisse, à croire que Flitwick avait bardé toutes les portes de Poudlard de sorts haute-protection…Les deux adolescents étaient donc revenus dans la salle commune quelque peu frustrés, et avaient passé une morne soirée avec leurs camarades, tandis que Romilda Vane et ses amies complotaient dans leur coin en jetant par moments des regards assassins dans leur direction.

Les pensées de Harry s'orientèrent ensuite vers l'avenir…Ils seraient vite arrivés à la fin de la semaine, donc aux sélections de Quidditch. Il devait trouver un nouveau poursuiveur, Katie Bell ayant fini ses études à Poudlard. Sans son Eclair de feu, Harry ne serait guère convaincant en capitaine d'équipe. Mais au fond, cela lui importait peu à présent…Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait avec un vulgaire Brossdur de l'école, et le monde n'en serait pas bouleversé pour autant.

Il sauta deux semaines pour envisager la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Comment Harry allait-il expliquer à ses amis son rendez vous avec Lucius ? Il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer son ex-Tuteur. Snape était très probablement mort, et avec lui Pettigrew ainsi que la plupart des anciens fidèles de Voldemort. Bien entendu, Lucius avait fait miroiter dans sa lettre des révélations importantes qu'il avait soi-disant à lui faire, mais c'était certainement pour mieux l'attirer dans ses filets. Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la proposition de Malefoy. Le revoir allait non seulement mettre en péril sa bonne entente avec Ginny et ses amis, mais aussi raviver ses blessures psychologiques qui commençaient juste à cicatriser...

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez survécu à ce long et ennuyeux chapitre. Au menu pour le prochain : en entrée, des sélections de quidditch avec une Romilda Vane bien décidée à devenir poursuiveuse, en plat de résistance, la sortie à Pré au Lard…et puis peut-être, en dessert, le retour de…non, je ne dis plus rien ! Tout cela bien sûr si vous m'envoyez PLEIN de reviews !**

**Esther Malfoy** : Merci pour ton message…oui, je me doute que la plupart des lecteurs sont comme toi et préfèrent les dialogues et les scènes d'action aux descriptions et à l'introspection. J'essaye de suivre tes conseils, mais je sais que j'ai encore bien des progrès à faire !

**Lefandeharry** : Je suis sûre que tes pronostics sont bons concernant le nouveau maître ! On en saura plus très prochainement. En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens, ta review va me manquer mais bon, je serai patiente bien sûr, je n'ai guère le choix ! Bon courage !

**Hinoto** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Oui, Narcissa a l'air décidée à jouer les espionnes, on verra ce que ça donne, héhéhé ! A très bientôt j'espère !

**Mika** : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Ah oui, tous ces nouveaux profs, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Et le nouveau maître fait couler beaucoup d'encre, je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense sur son identité, mais bon… je fais comme si nous étions aussi ignorants que Harry qui lui, ne sait absolument rien, ne l'oublions pas !

**Liv** : En effet, Ludmilla va certainement avoir la côte auprès de la gente masculine, mais je crois que Charlie n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire.--Le nouveau maître risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de charme en effet et Lucius ne changera sûrement pas à nouveau de camp pour le rejoindre...—« Son jeune amant »…c'est quelque peu exagéré, nous sommes bien d'accord là dessus, mais Lucius aimerait bien que Bellatrix ait raison, pour une fois.—Harry aurait mieux fait de refuser pour Pré au Lard ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il commence à se dire, d'autant plus que les évènements de juillet s'éloignent un peu dans son souvenir et qu'il ressent moins le besoin d'en savoir plus sur la fin de Snape et de ses sbires…mais ce serait trop dommage qu'il refuse, non ? On l'aime bien un peu naïf, notre cher Harry. Et puis mine de rien, il garde pour Lucius une reconnaissance vaguement suspecte…—L'article de Rita n'est pas encore au point, je ne suis plus très sûre de…bon, je me tais.—Ah, Drago va-t-il revenir ? Oh oui, oh oui ! Et c'est une excellente idée de l'allier à Romilda, tu vas encore honteusement m'influencer, pour le grand bonheur des lecteurs !

**Allez, une review, même très courte, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous avez lu ?**


	7. Pré au Lard

**Salut les gens ! J'espère que tous ceux qui passent des examens en ont bientôt fini avec cette désagréable période, que vous êtes contents de vous, et que vous allez enfin pouvoir souffler. Voici un nouveau chapitre de l'ODLV pour vous changer les idées, des fois que vous auriez de mornes pensées (courage, c'est bientôt les vacances !)…**

**Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, un peu de pub pour commencer. Vous ne devez surtout pas manquer la parution de la première fic de ****Chalini**** : « Les revoir ». C'est très bien écrit et plein de sensibilité…Pour la trouver, allez sur mon profile et courez voir dans mes favoris. J'en profite pour vous recommander chaudement « le syndrome d'Horadus », de ****BP Horadus****, déjà 33 chapitres écrits, une fic post-cinquième année pleine de rebondissements et de personnages hauts en couleur. Pas question d'oublier, bien sûr, « Les grands vagabonds » de ****Charybde****, un monument à tout point de vue, qui vous tiendra en haleine dès que vous en aurez lu les premiers mots ( !) Et ce ne serait pas mal d'encourager ****lefandeharry**** à poursuivre sa fic « La dernière bataille » qui n'avance pas beaucoup il me semble, mais en cette période chargée, c'est bien compréhensible !**

**Voili voilou, gardez un peu de temps quand même pour lire la suite de cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas de page !**

CHAPITRE SEPT

**PRE-AU-LARD**

Les essais de Quidditch devaient avoir lieu le samedi matin suivant la rentrée, et il était prévu que les gryffondors soient les premiers à occuper le terrain. Harry, Ron et Ginny s'y rendirent de bonne heure ce matin là. Ils étaient tous trois équipés de mauvais balais prêtés par l'école, ayant perdu les leurs dans l'incendie du Terrier.

Harry avait bien fait préciser sur l'affiche qu'il ne recrutait qu'un unique poursuiveur, et il espérait que cette année, le nombre des candidats serait réduit par rapport à l'année précédente.

Les premiers concurrents arrivèrent peu avant neuf heures, et quand Harry annonça le début des épreuves, on pouvait décompter une quinzaine de gryffondors candidats. Parmi eux se trouvaient Dean Thomas, mais aussi une Romilda Vane plus décidée que jamais à se faire remarquer, munie d'un magnifique Nimbus 2001 de compétition. Elle se planta devant Harry, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui jeta un regard de défi qui le mit mal à l'aise. Ses copines de cinquième année étaient venues la soutenir et s'installèrent bruyamment dans les gradins, au milieu d'un public nombreux et impatient issu des quatre maisons.

Harry élimina rapidement une bonne dizaine de candidats. Les malheureux tenaient à peine sur leur balai, ou ils se montraient incapables d'éviter les cognards, ou encore, au moment d'envoyer le souaffle, ils semblaient confondre le but avec la tête des autres concurrents .

Dean et Romilda restaient en lice quand Harry entama la deuxième série d'épreuves, et ils ne tardèrent pas à prouver l'un et l'autre que leur niveau était nettement supérieur à celui des autres concurrents. Romilda n'avait pas menti dans le train. Elle avait effectivement fait de gros progrès. Force était de constater qu'elle volait bien, avec grâce et efficacité. Elle était également habile pour esquiver les cognards que les batteurs Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote ne se gênaient pas pour envoyer énergiquement à travers tout le terrain. Elle surpassait nettement Dean dans ces deux domaines, et ses amies l'acclamaient avec enthousiasme à chacune de ses prouesses. Par contre, ses tirs étaient moins percutants que ceux du garçon, et Ron les arrêta sans difficulté, alors qu'il laissa passer deux des tirs de Dean.

Harry était ennuyé. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas plus envie de recruter Dean que Romilda dans l'équipe. Il demanda donc aux deux candidats de patienter et prit Ron à part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh, c'est toi le capitaine, mais à ta place, je choisirais sans hésiter Romilda Vane. Elle vole mieux que Dean, elle sera très forte pour les ruses et les esquives. Sa faiblesse au niveau des tirs peut se corriger. Surtout qu'elle vise très bien, c'est juste un problème de puissance.

-Mmm…je ne sais pas…c'est délicat…

-Quel est le problème ? S'enquit Ginny en rejoignant les deux garçons, l'œil inquisiteur.

-Oh, rien…j'ai un peu de mal à trancher entre Dean et Romilda, c'est tout.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est évident ! Dean est beaucoup plus efficace !

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter désagréablement. Pourquoi Ginny tenait elle tellement à ce que Dean intègre l'équipe ? Décidément, la situation ne faisait que se compliquer.

Debout non loin de là, Dean et Romilda les regardaient tous deux avec espoir.

-Allez, un dernier test pour vous départager ! Lança Harry en essayant d'affermir sa voix et sa contenance. Demelza, viens faire équipe avec Ginny, vous allez essayer à trois de marquer un but, je veux voir comment vous fonctionnez ensemble. Au tour de Romilda d'abord ! Jimmy, tu envoies les cognards et toi, Ritchie, viens avec moi, on va jouer les attaquants de l'équipe adverse.

Ginny était une joueuse trop loyale pour saboter volontairement le jeu d'une concurrente, même si cette dernière était une ennemie potentielle. Les trois jeunes filles résistèrent vaillamment aux redoutables attaques conjuguées des garçons. Elles se lançaient le souaffle avec brio, slalomant entre les cognards et déjouant habilement les tentatives de Ritchie et de Harry pour s'emparer du souaffle. Finalement, Romilda marqua brillamment un but, sous les clameurs hystériques de ses fans.

Dean se montra nettement moins convaincant, bien qu'il eût plus d'expérience que sa jeune rivale. Il rattrapa maladroitement le souaffle que lui lançait Demelza et se prit un cognard dans l'épaule. De plus, il ne parvint pas à s'approcher du but, mais peut-être Harry se montrait il un peu plus agressif envers lui dans ses attaques. Pas très fier, il reprit pied sur le terrain la tête basse alors que Romilda rayonnait de joie.

Quand Harry annonça d'une voix forte qu'elle était sélectionnée, la jeune fille sauta en l'air et courut embrasser ses amies qui avaient quitté les gradins et accouraient vers elle pour la féliciter. Ginny les regarda avec une expression dédaigneuse.

-J'ai bien peur que cette nouvelle recrue ne nous apporte que des ennuis…marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry expliqua son choix à Dean, et à son grand soulagement, le garçon reconnut qu'il s'était mal débrouillé et que Romilda méritait sans conteste d'être sélectionnée. Avant de céder le terrain aux serdaigles, ils finirent la séance par un petit entraînement, au cours duquel Harry s'énerva plus d'une fois contre la médiocrité de son balai. A l'évidence, il lui serait impossible de gagner un match monté sur une bûche pareille. Pourtant, tous les spectateurs affirmèrent qu'il était formidable sur ce balai là comme sur l'Eclair de feu, et qu'ils ne voyaient aucune différence. C'était sans doute pour ne pas le blesser…

Volant avec l'aisance et la grâce d'une hirondelle, Romilda s'amusa plus d'une fois à le frôler, lui jetant des coups d'œil enjôleurs. Son manège n'échappa pas à Ginny qui fulminait et qui ne cessa de pester durant tout le retour contre cette « petite oie » à qui le succès montait ridiculement à la tête et qui se croyait tout permis.

* * *

Les jours passaient inexorablement, et les élèves s'habituèrent rapidement à la nouvelle équipe enseignante. Baxter était odieuse, Cooper familier, débonnaire et charmeur, Charlie efficace et strict. Quant aux anciens profs, ils n'avaient pas changé et Slughorn ne tarda pas à inviter Harry, Hermione et Ginny à une de ses soirées…Heureusement, le prétexte des entraînements de Quidditch était toujours valable et pas trop éculé encore pour pouvoir servir en ce début d'année. Restait à Hermione à trouver une bonne excuse…

Le sort de _désillusion_ n'avait plus de secret pour les élèves de septième année. Ils en usaient et en abusaient, rendant leurs camarades invisibles à l'improviste ou faisant disparaître discrètement un livre ou une chaussette au moment ou son propriétaire avait le dos tourné…En revanche, faire usage de son _second moi_ leur donnait nettement plus de fil à retordre. Seul dans son cas, Harry parvenait maintenant à se dédoubler quelques secondes, recevant les enthousiastes félicitations du professeur Cooper. Les cours de Métamorphose se terminaient systématiquement par dix minutes consacrées à ce difficile exercice.

Etrangement, les nouvelles apportées par la Gazette n'étaient pas bonnes. Il y avait eu deux mystérieux assassinats depuis l'élection du nouveau ministre, dont celui du fameux Jung qui avait comparu au Magenmagot en même temps que les Malefoy. Des bruits couraient sur la naissance d'un obscur groupuscule constitué de nostalgiques de Voldemort, mais la Gazette écrivait que les Aurors n'en savaient pas plus pour l'instant et n'étaient sur aucune piste. Il semblait communément admis que les fidèles du Mage noir avaient péri pour la plupart dans l'effondrement de la Cité souterraine.

Quand commença la troisième semaine, Harry se demanda s'il allait bientôt recevoir des instructions de Lucius. La perspective de sa rencontre prochaine avec l'ex-Mangemort le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses amis et il attendait pour les mettre au courant une occasion favorable qui ne semblait pas vouloir se présenter.

Il se remit à faire des cauchemars. Voldemort revenait hanter ses nuits, et Lucius y tenait également une place importante, apparaissant soit en tortionnaire, soit en victime ou encore en sauveur. Harry se réveillait en sueur avec une impression de fatigue et un sentiment d'angoisse diffuse qui mettait de plus en plus de temps à se dissiper au fil de la journée.

Le vendredi matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry vit se poser devant lui un magnifique hibou aux plumes mordorées, porteur d'un élégant parchemin marqué à son nom. Ses camarades le regardèrent avec surprise, et Harry rougit, se sentant observé par toute la tablée. Il détacha le parchemin, et comme il avait presque fini de manger, il se leva sans l'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Ginny.

-J'ai fini de déjeuner, je monte au dortoir, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

-De qui est ce message ? interrogea-t-elle encore d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je préfère aller l'ouvrir ailleurs. Répondit il à mi voix.

-Je viens avec toi !

Harry ne l'en dissuada pas, et ils sortirent ensemble de la grande salle, suivis des yeux par leurs camarades. Après tout, il valait mieux que Ginny soit enfin mise au courant. De plus, elle commençait déjà à établir le programme de la sortie à Pré au Lard.

Quand ils se furent éloignés de la grande salle, Harry s'arrêta et décacheta le courrier. Ginny eut la discrétion de ne pas venir lire par dessus son épaule.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Je t'attends samedi à 17h aux Trois Balais. Voici le mot de passe qui te permettra de me rejoindre : « amore vincitor». Tu le donneras au barman du nom de Luigi Banchieri (celui qui a le type italien), il te conduira auprès de moi. C'est un ami, tu peux être assuré de sa discrétion. Ce courrier ne peut être décacheté qu'une seule fois, s'il t'est bien arrivé, c'est qu'il n'a pu être intercepté avant. Détruis le aussitôt que possible._

_J'attends samedi avec impatience._

_Bien à toi_

_Lucius Malefoy._

-Alors ? questionna Ginny tandis que Harry roulait le parchemin et le glissait dans sa poche, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry prit une inspiration.

-Lucius Malefoy. Lâcha-t-il, toujours sans la regarder.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, celui là ? S'écria la jeune fille, l'air à la fois surprise et scandalisée.

-Nous devons nous voir samedi aux Trois Balais, à 17h. Répondit laconiquement le garçon en commençant à s'éloigner.

Ginny courut, attrapa Harry par les deux bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère.

-Si, Ginny, je suis très sérieux. Soupira Harry. Il a des informations importantes à me communiquer.

Les yeux noisette de Ginny se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Voyez vous ça, des informations importantes…et quel genre d'info, s'il te plaît ?

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas précisément ! Il doit me parler de ce que sont devenus les Mangemorts après la destruction du QG. Ca peut être intéressant d'en savoir plus, par exemple sur Snape, tu ne crois pas ? Chuchota le garçon.

Visiblement peu convaincue, Ginny prit le parti de la fermeté. Ses traits se durcirent.

-Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser aller voir ce type. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas net !

-Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance ?

Elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir par son beau regard qu'il savait si bien rendre irrésistible.

-C'est en lui que je n'ai aucune confiance ! Protesta-t-elle vigoureusement. C'est une ordure ! Souviens toi de son passé, bon sang ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour endormir comme ça ta vigilance, mais…il est hors de question que tu ailles le voir ! En tout cas, pas tout seul !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver, enfin, Ginny ? Je ne suis plus un enfant !

Le cœur serré, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Quel besoin as tu de le revoir, Harry ? Tu sais très bien comme moi que ça n'est pas indispensable et que ça ne va t'attirer que des ennuis.

-J'ai promis de…Ecoute, Ginny, ce type m'a sauvé la vie, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Et il a tout sacrifié pour ça ! Il a des choses à me dire, je ne vais quand même pas refuser de le rencontrer ! J'aurais l'air d'avoir peur de lui ! Et…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce qu'il pense de toi ? Tu n'as plus aucun compte à lui rendre, que je sache !

-Et puis de toute façon, je suis vraiment curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé au moment de l'écroulement de la Cité souterraine ! Conclut rapidement Harry.

Ginny avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. D'autres élèves approchaient.

-Bien, comme tu veux, je n'ai aucun moyen de t'en empêcher, évidemment. Lâcha-t-elle avec lassitude. Mais je te mets en garde, Harry. Je pense sincèrement que Malefoy n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, et que s'il cherche à te voir, c'est que ses intentions sont douteuses.

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était trop tard pour dire non à Lucius. Il prit la ferme résolution de ne plus accepter d'autre rencontre après celle qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus éviter.

* * *

Les élèves se mirent en route pour Pré-au-Lard en début d'après midi . Le temps était médiocre, un vent froid soufflait désagréablement et des nuages gris encombraient le ciel, menaçant de se déverser en pluie torrentielle.

Une bonne partie des professeurs les accompagnaient, dont Charlie, Ludmilla et le professeur Cooper. Ce dernier semblait très à l'aise avec le jeune couple et plaisantait sans retenue avec eux.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione commencèrent par aller boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, puis flânèrent dans les rues avant d'aller faire quelques achats chez Zonko et à la librairie. Ils s'y trouvaient encore quand Harry, voyant que sa montre affichait 16h55, prit la direction de la sortie après avoir échangé un bref regard d'intelligence avec Ginny.

-Harry ! appela Ron surpris. Où vas tu ?

-Laisse le, Ron ! Je vais t'expliquer. S'interposa Ginny.

Harry marchait rapidement dans les rues du village, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi. La pluie ne tombait pas encore, mais il faisait très sombre. Personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Il entra dans le pub enfumé et bruyant. De nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient, ainsi que quelques professeurs. Charlie, attablé non loin de l'entrée en compagnie de Ludmilla et Brian Cooper, l'aperçut et l'interpella d'une voix sonore.

-Oh, Harry ! Viens voir par là !

Ne pouvant faire autrement, le garçon rejoignit la table du trio. Ludmilla avait les pommettes rouges et il sembla à Harry que Cooper la fixait avec avidité.

-Assieds toi cinq minutes avec nous, Harry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oh…non, j'ai déjà bu tout à l'heure, avec Ginny et les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes amis ?

-Ils sont à la librairie. J'ai juste…un petit problème à régler…bredouilla le garçon, en évitant le regard attentif de Ludmilla.

Charlie eut l'air de comprendre et lui sourit. Il supposait sans doute que Harry avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et quand le garçon se dirigea vers le comptoir, il ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Apparemment, Mme Rosmerta ne travaillait plus aux Trois Balais, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre. Avec l'impression inconfortable que tous les regards le suivaient tandis qu'il traversait la salle, Harry s'approcha du barman brun nommé Banchieri, occupé à rincer des verres, et se planta devant lui. Le jeune homme le dévisagea puis, après lui avoir demandé de patienter un instant, sortit sa baguette et sécha la vaisselle d'un sort. Il fit ensuite signe à Harry de le suivre et se dirigea vers une porte vitrée, dissimulée dans l'ombre, derrière des porte manteaux.

-Vous avez le mot de passe ? demanda l'italien sur un ton de conspirateur.

-« _Amore__vincitor_ »

La porte s'ouvrit devant Harry.

-Salon numéro trois ! chuchota le barman, et il adressa à Harry un clin d'œil, ce que le garçon trouva parfaitement déplacé.

Il longea un couloir sombre, et passa devant deux portes avant de s'arrêter face à celle qui portait le bon numéro. Il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une pièce faiblement éclairée, mais qui paraissait chaleureuse. Après une très légère hésitation, le garçon entra.

* * *

Colin Crivey avait laissé son frère Dennis et leur groupe d'amis chez Zonko pour entrer à son tour dans la librairie.

A vrai dire, Colin n'était pas un passionné de lecture et n'avait aucun ouvrage scolaire particulier à se procurer. S'il avait pénétré dans la librairie, c'était parce qu'il pensait y voir Harry Potter. Colin savait toujours où se trouvait Harry. Quelque part dans un coin de son champ de vision ou de sa conscience, il y avait toujours une place pour le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Colin ne cherchait pas à s'expliquer ce phénomène. Depuis des années, il était fasciné par le survivant, et ce sentiment n'avait fait que gagner en intensité au fil du temps. Lorsqu'il avait appris en juillet que Harry avait disparu, puis qu'il avait rejoint le Lord Noir, Colin avait été à la fois épouvanté et désespéré. A ce moment là, il avait mesuré la profondeur de ce qu'il éprouvait. Puis, ô joie, la nouvelle s'était répandue partout qu'une fois encore, Harry avait survécu et de plus, qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Colin s'était senti revivre.

Au cours du mois d'août, il était tombé sur une annonce dans cette stupide revue pour midinettes, et il avait commandé des photos de son idole. En les recevant, il n'avait pas été déçu, juste un peu surpris que Harry se prête ainsi à des séances de pose sur une plage. Peu de temps après, un nouveau hibou anonyme lui était parvenu, lui proposant une autre série de photos, soi disant bien plus intéressantes encore …Dévoré de curiosité, il s'était laissé tenter. Mais en découvrant les images que ce mystérieux inconnu lui avait expédiées, il avait été scandalisé. C'était à l'évidence des montages grossiers (du moins aux yeux de Colin, expert en photographie) et ce qu'on y voyait l'avait fait rougir de honte pour Harry. Clairement, la personne qui avait concocté ces photos dégradantes et les diffusait cherchait avant tout, avant même le bénéfice financier, à humilier le survivant, à le traîner dans la boue. Colin les avait soigneusement cachées, sans pouvoir cependant se résoudre à les détruire.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait été contacté par les jumeaux Weasley. Leur proposition l'avait ravi, bien qu'il en eût été extrêmement troublé et que la simple perspective de devoir traiter avec Harry de cette histoire de contrat le mît dans un état d'anxiété proche de la panique.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas osé espérer que Harry reviendrait à Poudlard. Quand il l'avait revu à la rentrée, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'arrivait plus à se comporter de façon naturelle avec lui. Il rougissait, bégayait…Il en était agacé et désemparé, et se traitait d'imbécile. Depuis toujours, il préférait observer son héros silencieusement comme on contemple à distance la statue d'un saint, et ne se sentait pas digne de l'approcher ni de lui parler…

Mais plus que jamais, il surveillait Harry. Une sorte de pressentiment lui soufflait que le jeune homme était en danger et qu'il aurait tôt ou tard besoin de lui.

Ce jour là, quand il le vit sortir seul de la librairie, Colin n'hésita pas. Il partit discrètement à sa suite.

* * *

L'heure du rendez vous était largement dépassée et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Lucius se sentait nerveux et contrarié. Le garçon n'allait probablement pas venir. Ses amis l'en avaient dissuadé, ou il s'était rétracté, méfiant…A moins que des professeurs ou des Aurors lui aient tout simplement interdit de quitter Poudlard. Toutes ces démarches, toutes ces précautions, pour rien ! Après les nombreuses rencontres avec Taylor pour mettre au point son portoloin, Lucius avait dû acheter le barman et courir mille risques pour venir incognito dans cette vilaine gargote… Toute cette organisation compliquée allait se révéler vaine…

Il sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Aussitôt, le cœur battant, il la déverrouilla d'un sort. Harry Potter se tenait à l'entrée. Comment Lucius avait il pu douter de lui un seul instant ?

Le jeune homme entra et referma le battant derrière lui tout en le cherchant des yeux. Lucius se leva et sortit de son coin d'ombre pour venir à la rencontre du jeune homme, cachant son émotion avec toute l'habileté et l'expérience d'un vieux briscard.

-Harry ! Comment vas tu ? S'écria-t-il d'un ton aimable en tendant la main au garçon avec un grand sourire.

Les joues empourprées, Harry mit sans hésiter sa main dans la sienne, le regardant de ses yeux étranges et superbes. Il était vêtu simplement, d'un pull gris foncé et d'un jean, et bien qu'il n'eût fait visiblement aucun effort pour se mettre en valeur, Lucius le trouva magnifique. Comment avait il pu supporter de rester des semaines durant sans contempler ce visage ? Il se serait volontiers jeté sur l'adolescent pour le dévorer tout cru, mais il se contenta de lui désigner un fauteuil devant une table basse.

-Assieds toi. Que veux tu boire ?

-Heu…n'importe…une bièraubeurre ?

Aussitôt, Lucius en fit apparaître une devant le garçon. Ils restèrent un court moment silencieux pendant que Harry remplissait son verre.

-Alors, tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

-Oh…Nn…Non, mais je crains de ne pas avoir été très discret. J'ai l'impression que tout le pub est au courant de ma venue. Ou ils croient que je suis parti aux toilettes et ils s'inquiètent de ne plus me voir sortir…

Lucius partit d'un éclat de rire.

-Bah…ça n'est pas bien grave. Ca t'embête, que les gens sachent que tu es venu me rencontrer ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Disons que…certaines personnes peuvent ne pas comprendre…

-Tant pis pour elles. De toute façon, qui pourrait réellement comprendre ce que nous avons vécu, tous les deux ?

Aussitôt, Lucius s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé ces mots. La mâchoire de Harry s'était contractée et son regard s'était durci. Il l'avait agacé ou mis mal à l'aise, alors qu'il cherchait au contraire à gagner sa confiance. Il tenta de prendre un ton léger.

-Raconte moi ta rentrée. Vous avez de nouveaux profs, je présume ?

Le garçon se détendit et sourit légèrement. Lucius en fut soulagé.

-Oh oui ! En défense, sortilège, divination et métamorphose.

-Quelle révolution ! Et qu'est ce que ça donne ?

-Les cours de DCFM sont formidables, c'est Charlie Weasley le nouveau prof.

Lucius fit la grimace tandis que Harry lui jetait un regard en coin. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Très bien…pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, tu ne dois plus avoir grand chose à apprendre dans cette matière, non ?

-Au contraire…Plus on avance dans les cours, plus je suis conscient de mes lacunes.

Ce n'était même pas de l'affectation, le gamin était sincère ! C'en était vexant, après tout. Lucius lui même avait entraîné Harry plus d'une fois pendant son séjour dans la Cité souterraine.

-Tu as toujours été modeste, mon cher Harry. Dit l'homme avec une moue de dépit. Et… en sortilège ?

Le garçon eut l'air d'avoir avalé un cafard.

-Ben…C'est une certaine Baxter. Ellen Baxter.

Lucius sursauta.

-Baxter ? Pas possible !

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Bien sûr, c'est une de mes anciennes camarades de promotion. Comment est-elle ?

-Franchement odieuse. Vous ne le lui répèterez pas ?

Lucius éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Non, il ne risquait pas de revoir Baxter d'ici peu. A l'époque, cette Serdaigle était follement amoureuse de lui et après avoir couché deux ou trois fois avec elle alors qu'il étaient en septième année, il l'avait envoyée balader de telle manière qu'elle devait lui en vouloir pour la vie.

-Et la métamorphose ? Questionna-t-il encore en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

-Le prof est plutôt… intéressant. Il s'appelle Brian Cooper. Vous le connaissez aussi ?

-Ah non, ça ne me dit rien, ce nom là. D'où vient-il ?

-Il a séjourné longtemps en Amérique. Il est assez exotique, et ses méthodes sont surprenantes, mais il est sympa et...

Grand bien lui fasse, Lucius n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus sur ce yankee et ses cours forcément ennuyeux à mourir.

-Et à part ça ? D'autres nouveaux enseignants ? Coupa-t-il.

-Oui, en divination. Il y a toujours Firenze, le centaure. Mais Trelawney prend sa retraite, et elle est remplacée par Ludmilla Radulescu, vous savez, cette…

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Lucius.

Harry lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil narquois. Le sale petit vaurien allait encore le faire marcher avec cette insupportable voyante dont il était décidément impossible de se débarrasser.

-Ben oui, c'est une devineresse, elle a le profil du poste. Insista Harry en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Quel besoin ont-ils de faire appel à des étrangers dont on ne sait rien ? N'a-t-on pas ce qu'il faut en Angleterre, que diable ! S'énerva Lucius malgré lui, conscient du regard moqueur que Harry posait sur lui.

Il l'aurait giflé.

-De toute façon, je n'ai plus cours de divination, je ne peux pas juger de ses compétences comme prof, et c'est bien dommage. Mais tous ceux qui l'ont eue l'ont trouvée formidable.

Il n'avait peut-être pas cours avec elle, mais il la croisait à Poudlard à tout moment, cette séductrice des Balkans, avec ses jolis yeux, ses décolletés et ses belles jambes…Peut-être même qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs maudites parties d'échecs…

-Bon. Et le Quidditch ? Lança Lucius abruptement pour changer de sujet.

-Oh, on a repris les entraînements. Répondit Harry sans enthousiasme. Mais je n'ai plus mon Eclair de feu. Il a brûlé dans l'incendie de la maison des Weasley.

Lucius vit dans l'expression dépitée du garçon que la question lui tenait à cœur, bien qu'il eût parlé d'un ton anodin. Une idée lui vint, mais il n'en dit rien.

-L'équipe est prometteuse ?

-Oui, nous avons une bande de trois poursuiveuses très performantes…et très jolies, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Une fois encore, Lucius encaissa le coup. Il ne s'abaisserait pas jusqu'à demander au garçon les noms des gamines, mais il se doutait que la jeune Weasley en faisait partie. Harry se moquait de lui, et il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Le petit malin ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Lucius faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts, pensif en apparence. Et ce qu'il attendait se produisit. Il sentit que Harry le fixait intensément.

-Vous aviez des révélations à me faire ?

* * *

-Mais où est-ce qu'il court comme ça ?

-Attendez, je vais vous expliquer ! Répéta Ginny agacée.

Ron l'avait bruyamment interpellée à travers la librairie. Ginny fit signe à Hermione et à son frère de se rapprocher. Ils se groupèrent entre deux hautes étagères à livres et la jeune Weasley parla à voix basse.

-Il a rendez vous avec Lucius Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Dirent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

-Pas besoin de faire ces yeux de merlans frits !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Lâcha Ron d'un ton haché.

-Oui, Malefoy lui a envoyé un hibou, hier. Il lui donnait rendez vous au Trois Balais.

-Et Harry a accepté d'y aller ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Ginny soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais comment il est. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut, ce scorpion ? Grogna Ron.

-Il a soi disant des « révélations » à lui faire.

-Tu parles ! Mais pourquoi Harry a-t-il accepté ? Il est cinglé ou quoi ?

-Il paraissait avoir vraiment… envie de le rencontrer. Avoua Ginny, abattue.

Elle s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir insisté plus vivement pour dissuader Harry de retrouver Malefoy. Elle aurait pu sortir les arguments de choc, le menacer de rompre avec lui…Non, elle était consciente qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu le courage. Face à lui, elle se sentait trop démunie.

-Oh, j'aime pas ça. Ca sent le coup fourré. Gémit Ron.

-Allons y ! Dit Hermione. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry pendant que nous sommes là, à bavarder dans cette librairie…Vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

Le libraire éberlué vit les trois jeunes gens abandonner sur un coin de table les livres qu'ils avaient extraits des rayonnages et sortir en courant de sa boutique sans même un au revoir. La petite Granger ne partait jamais sans avoir acheté ou commandé un livre, aussi en conclut il que son nouveau petit ami, ce grand rouquin à l'air ahuri, avait sur elle une influence désastreuse …

* * *

-Vous aviez des révélations à me faire ?

C'était bien pour cela que Malefoy l'avait fait venir, non ? L'homme le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis se leva vivement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter et lui faire face.

-En effet. Mais laisse moi commencer par le début. Tu te souviens de ce moment où, après avoir tué le Maître, tu es sorti du cachot tandis que je me battais contre Snape ?

-Evidemment ! Répondit Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

-Le duel s'est prolongé, de plus en plus violent…Snape était rendu fou par la fin du Maître, et il voulait me voir mort à tout prix.

Lucius marqua un arrêt puis reprit un peu plus bas et plus lentement, en détachant les mots : « Il est vrai que si tu t'étais retourné brièvement avant de sortir et que tu l'avais neutralisé d'un sort, ma tâche aurait été plus aisée. Ca ne t'aurait pas coûté très cher…Mais tu étais pressé d'aller sauver cette roumaine…»

Harry avala sa salive. Il s'en était voulu longtemps de cette négligence. Et bien entendu, l'homme y trouvait un argument pour le culpabiliser, à juste titre.

-Bref, n'en parlons plus. Lucius eut un sourire en coin. Je ne doute pas que tu saches te faire pardonner cette petite… lâcheté. Snape était donc enragé, et je sentais que je ne pourrais plus résister très longtemps. De plus, Pettigrew est apparu à son tour dans le cachot…

-Quoi ? Je l'avais stupéfixé en sortant ! Se défendit Harry avec véhémence.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais il a rapidement retrouvé ses facultés et sa baguette, et il est charitablement venu prêter main forte à ce cher Severus. J'étais sur le point de succomber sous leurs assauts conjoints quand les flammes des torches fixées au mur se sont mises à vaciller.

-Les sorts mis en place par Voldemort commençaient à faiblir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. J'ai compris tout de suite quelle opportunité je pouvais tirer de la situation. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, j'ai risqué le tout pour le tout et j'ai tenté de transplaner.

Lucius s'arrêta à nouveau, savourant visiblement le suspens de son récit et s'amusant de la curiosité qu'il avait vue naître dans le regard de Harry…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ça a marché ! Les protections anti-transplanage de la Cité n'étaient effectivement plus actives. Je me suis donc retrouvé devant mon Manoir, sain et sauf, mais totalement épuisé.

Lucius n'avait donc pas tué Snape ! Harry se sentit cruellement déçu, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas le montrer.

-Savez vous que la Cité s'est effondrée peu de temps après ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je l'ai appris par la suite.

Malefoy porta son verre à ses lèvres, sans cesser de fixer Harry.

-Mais alors…vous ne savez pas plus que moi ce qu'il est advenu de Snape et des autres Mangemorts ?

L'homme sourit finement et revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, qu'il rapprocha de celui de Harry.

-Si ! Je pense en savoir beaucoup plus que toi à ce sujet.

Il se tut et regarda le garçon de biais. Harry le trouvait agaçant, à vouloir le laisser ainsi mariner dans son jus.

-Snape est bien vivant, ainsi que de nombreux autres fidèles du Lord Noir. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu la bonne idée de m'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry serra les dents, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, dans un cauchemar peut-être.

-Non seulement il est vivant, continua Lucius d'une voix doucereuse, mais il est entrain de reconstituer et de réorganiser une confrérie d'adeptes de la Cause, et il a juré de nous assassiner, toi… et moi.

L'avenir s'annonçait donc sous un ciel radieux…

-Comment avez vous appris tout cela ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange a contacté sa sœur, à savoir, ma chère femme.

-Oh…

-Voilà où nous en sommes, mon cher Harry.

-Mais …qu'allez vous faire ? Vous avez prévenu les Aurors ?

-Bien évidemment, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en eux et en leurs capacités à neutraliser un sorcier aussi habile que Snape. Il faut donc que tu saches, Harry, que tu es constamment en danger de mort.

Etrangement, Lucius paraissait presque satisfait de lui annoncer ces excellentes nouvelles. Harry songeait déjà à Ginny. Il devait la protéger. Si Snape voulait l'atteindre lui, il risquait de s'en prendre à la jeune fille, comme Voldemort l'avait fait avant lui. Plutôt secoué, Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Bon…tout compte fait, ça ne change pas grand chose…ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Par contre, je m'étonne que le Ministère ne m'ait pas déjà envoyé une cohorte de gardes du corps.

Lucius se pencha vers lui, saisit son avant bras et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Harry. Tu n'intéresses plus le Ministère. Tu as tué le Maître, tu as fait le sale boulot. Maintenant, tu peux mourir, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance pour le monde sorcier.

Harry déglutit. Malefoy était il sincère ou cherchait-il à instiller la rancœur et la haine dans son esprit ?

Comme le garçon se taisait, Lucius le lâcha et eut un petit rire amer.

-Oui, tu vois, le seul qui pense à ta sécurité est un ancien Mangemort isolé, qui se retrouve lui même dans une situation plus que précaire puisqu'il est devenu la bête noire des nostalgiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Avez vous pris des mesures pour vous protéger vous même ?

-Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre entouré d'Aurors ou de gardes du corps. Je mourrai quand il le faudra, mais je suis décidé à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à défendre chèrement ma peau et à montrer à mes ennemis que je ne regrette en rien mes choix.

Malgré lui, Harry regarda l'homme avec dans les yeux quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'admiration.

-Et…votre femme ?

-Elle ne sort plus du Manoir pour l'instant.

Dans un sursaut, Harry refusa de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Narcissa Malefoy. Lucius s'était levé à nouveau et arpentait le salon, les poings sur les hanches. Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry.

-Je vais certainement avoir bientôt plus d'informations à te communiquer. J'imagine que tu es désireux que je te tienne au courant ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Harry, conscient de n'être qu'à moitié sincère. Décidément, il ne voulait pas blesser cet homme qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui venir en aide.

-J'ai mis au point un moyen indétectable pour que nous soyons en contact en permanence.

Surpris, Harry leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

-C'est un système de miroirs qui nous permettront de nous voir et de nous parler. Tu connais sûrement l'existence de tels moyens de communication. Ces miroirs seront magiquement reliés l'un à l'autre ainsi qu'à un objet que tu porteras sur toi. Quand tu sentiras cet objet devenir chaud, tu sauras que je désire entrer en contact avec toi et tu prendras le fameux miroir. De mon côté, je porterai un objet identique et tu pourras m'appeler de la même façon.

Passablement méfiant, Harry n'était pas sûr du tout d'être enchanté par ce système. Ne sachant trop que dire, il fronça les sourcils. Lucius poursuivit d'un ton posé.

-Ce miroir pourra fonctionner également comme un portoloin. C'est à dire que si tu es en danger, il te suffira de dire une formule en le touchant de ta baguette et tu pourras t'échapper, même de l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école.

-M'échapper ? Mais pour aller où ?

Le regard pâle de Lucius se fit insistant.

-Pour me rejoindre, Harry. Auprès de moi, tu seras en sécurité !

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez vous même pourchassé et menacé par les Mangemorts !

-Certes, mais chez moi, il n'y a aucun risque.

-Je pense qu'il n'y en a guère à Poudlard non plus…

-Détrompe toi ! Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard n'est plus la forteresse imprenable qu'elle était, et le Ministère ne se préoccupe plus guère de la protéger.

Songeant en lui même qu'il ne se servirait certainement jamais de ce portoloin, Harry ne répondit pas. Tendu, il vit Malefoy sortir de sa poche une pochette de cuir souple, dont il tira un petit miroir qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant un objet semblable à celui que Sirius lui avait donné, et dont il n'avait jamais fait usage…N'osant pas refuser le don de Lucius, le garçon le prit et le glissa dans sa poche.

Malefoy tira ensuite de la pochette une chaînette légère qui semblait être en or et à laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif fait du même métal, en forme de disque, ne portant aucun motif ni inscription.

-Tu porteras ce pendentif, Harry. Tu vas voir en le mettant qu'il disparaît aussitôt que tu le portes, et qu'en plus, tu ne ressentiras sa présence que lorsqu'il se mettra à chauffer.

-Quoi ? Mais…je ne peux pas mettre ce…cette… chaîne.. et encore moins la garder en permanence ! Bafouilla Harry, qui n'avait nulle envie de se trouver enchaîné d'une quelconque manière. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop l'anneau qui lui avait enserré la cheville quand il se morfondait dans les cachots de Voldemort.

Il imaginait la tête de Ginny découvrant cette chaînette et lui en demandant l'origine…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Lucius qui faisait glisser la chaînette dans ses belles mains soignées. Tu ne la sentiras même pas ! Ni toi, ni personne d'autre. Elle est indétectable à partir de l'instant où tu la passes à ton cou !

-Mais…vous avez dit que…ce pendentif allait _chauffer_ ? Si je me mets à crier en plein cours parce que ça brûle ? Dit Harry qui cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie et songeait sérieusement à partir sans autre forme de procès.

Lucius eut un geste agacé de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne sentiras qu'une petite chaleur très agréable. Allez, lève toi !

Le ton autoritaire de l'homme déplut radicalement à Harry. Bien décidé à refuser, il leva les yeux vers Malefoy, mais son regard se trouva comme aspiré par celui de l'homme qui le fixait intensément. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry quitta son fauteuil et se trouva debout, tout près de Lucius qui approchait avec la chaînette ouverte.

Les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, Malefoy leva les mains et passa la chaîne et le pendentif autour du cou de Harry, caressant au passage du bout des doigts la peau du garçon, prenant son temps comme s'il savourait infiniment ce contact. Il prit même soin de faire glisser le pendentif à l'intérieur du polo que Harry portait sous son pull. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Harry se sentait happé par le regard transparent de l'homme rivé au sien.

-Voilà. Tu ne dois jamais l'enlever, Harry. Psalmodia l'homme d'une voix monocorde. D'ailleurs, tu ne le pourrais pas. Sache que je porte moi même un pendentif identique au tien, et que nous ne pouvons les retirer que d'un commun accord. Je me répète pour que cela s'imprime bien dans ton esprit. Tu ne peux le voir ni le sentir sous tes doigts, il devient invisible et indétectable dès l'instant où il se referme autour de ton cou. Si tu sens une chaleur subite contre ton sternum, tu sauras que j'ai besoin de te parler . Prends alors le miroir que je t'ai donné et que tu as tout intérêt à garder toujours avec toi. Tu sauras alors ce que j'ai à te dire.

Lucius posa les mains sur les épaules du garçon. Son visage était tout près du sien tandis qu'il continuait inexorablement, comme pour une incantation:

-Si c'est toi qui désires me parler, touche de la pointe de ta baguette la surface de ton miroir et prononce mon nom. Je sentirai alors mon pendentif chauffer contre ma peau et je prendrai mon propre miroir pour entrer en contact avec toi. Et si tu es en danger, fais la même chose en disant la formule « _nunc fugere_ », tu…

A cet instant, un bruit violent de verre brisé les fit tous deux sauter en l'air. Harry eut l'impression d'être brutalement arraché à un étrange et confortable état de léthargie. Lucius le lâcha et se tourna vivement vers la fenêtre qui venait de tomber en morceaux. Tous deux avaient aussitôt sorti leurs baguettes et l'homme se précipita vers l'encadrement béant de la fenêtre, tout en faisant signe au garçon de rester en retrait. Mais Harry avança à son tour d'un bond pour se trouver au même niveau que Malefoy. Ne voyant personne, ils se penchèrent tous deux par dessus le rebord de pierre.

Le salon numéro trois se trouvait au niveau d'un rez-de-chaussée surélevé, côté jardin. Au pied du mur, un mètre quatre vingts plus bas environ, gisait dans l'herbe un corps inerte. Harry reconnut avec un coup au cœur son jeune camarade Colin Crivey.

* * *

**Ben oui, c'est tout pour l'instant…Désolée, je vous avais promis en dessert le retour de…sglurp, je n'ai rien dit ! (gros suspense)… et ben non, ça sera pour la prochaine fois…Si vous me mettez plein de reviews, na !**

**Lefandeharry** : j'espère que tu n'es pas fâché que j'aie écrit que tu n'avances pas beaucoup dans ta fic ! C'est pour te stimuler un peu ! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews ! Tu avais raison, j'avais fait une grossière erreur en écrivant « la salle de DCFM », je suis allée corriger. Bravo pour ta vigilance ! Et non, je n'achète pas la revue « Magic academy » mais j'avais dû la voir exposée quelque part et ce nom m'est venu à l'esprit en cherchant un titre…c'est rigolo, si ça correspond à une vrai revue !

**Esther Malfoy** : Merci merci pour tes encouragements ! Tu t'interroges sur Baxter ? Héhé…Tu trouveras quelques réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre. -La rivalité gryffons/serpents ne va pas s'arranger, hélas, car certains digèrent mal l'échec de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Quant à Zabini, il est tenté de prendre la place du chef en l'absence de Drago et de Nott.- Aha, Drago va-t-il revenir à Poudlard ? Tout dépend de Flitwick et de son ouverture d'esprit. Et toi, qu'en penses tu ? Je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas fâchée que Drago revienne, je me trompe (histoire de rajouter encore un peu de piment dans la relation Harry/Ginny) ?- Comment va réagir Harry devant le portoloin de Lucius ? Mmmm…il faut lire pour le savoir, mais chacun sait que Lulu est un rusé personnage qui a plus d'un talent ! – Et notre petit Colin, quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ? Là encore, quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre. Alors à très bientôt j'espère !

**Cucarracha** : Baxter te semble suspecte, tu en apprendras plus en lisant ce chapitre. C'est vrai que Hermione pourrait faire des recherches de son côté, tant qu'on y est.- Cooper est louche ? Mmmm…la suite le dira, mais a priori, il a plutôt l'air d'un bon gars, non ? Charlie, au moins on peut avoir entière confiance en lui, c'est reposant ! Ah, Colin…Ton analyse est juste, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci beaucoup et…a la proxima !

**Mika **: Merci beaucoup pour ta très bonne note. En fin d'année scolaire, ça fait plaisir ! A bientôt !

**Miss** : Oh, merci pour ton gentil message ! Tu peux m'en mettre tout plein, des comme ça !

**Liv **: Youpi, tu as apprécié le chapitre ! Ouf ! –Oui, Lucius s'imagine que Harry pense à lui la nuit…tout un programme ! Bon, et ce Taylor est prêt à l'aider en effet, il a envie d'être dans les bonnes grâces de son ex-favori, on dirait. Et si Harry disparaît en plein cours ? Hihi, ce serait rigolo, et si c'est Baxter la prof du moment, ça pourrait même être très pratique, tout compte fait. Par contre, si c'est au moment où Harry est en tête à tête avec Ginny, ça risque d'être plus gênant voire scabreux, tu vois ce que je veux dire !—Taylor n'a peut-être pas eu besoin d'acheter les photos de Harry sur Magic Academy…Il suffit de lire la Gazette pour voir la trombine du survivant en première page tous les trois jours !—Colin est troublé par Harry, il semblerait…tu liras des choses à ce propos dans ce chapitre. Mais tu trouves que Harry fait trop de ravages ? Moi, je pense que c'est réaliste : quand quelqu'un est séduisant, en général, il ne se contente pas de plaire à une seule personne (hélas). Je parle d'expérience : chaque fois que je tombais amoureuse d'un chouette garçon, il y avait comme par hasard une cohorte d'autres filles (et même des mecs) qui lui tournaient autour. Le monde est mal fait, hein ! Heureusement, Harry, lui, reste modeste et souvent, ne se rend même pas compte des ravages qu'il provoque. Ca renforce encore son attrait, donc, c'est encore pire !-- Hihi, les paparazzi dans la forêt ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je crois qu'ils auraient trop peur de Hagrid et des loups garous ! Mais je pense que je vais mettre les deux amoureux dans la cabane hurlante, comme le propose BP Horadus. Là au moins, ils ne seront pas embêtés. –Baxter est copine de Skeeter, tiens pourquoi pas, ça me donne des idées.-- Cooper est louche ? héhé, on verra ça plus tard. Quant à Hermione, elle a tendance à perdre de son objectivité face à un beau prof à la carrure athlétique, toute intellectuelle qu'elle soit !—J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la sortie à Pré au lard…Dur dur, d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Merci encore et à…très bientôt ?

**Une petite review ?**


	8. Pré au Lard, suite et fin

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, apparemment, tout le monde est sur-occupé en ce moment, moi aussi d'ailleurs, (les poux sont revenus, en plus !) d'où la brièveté de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, la semaine prochaine, ça devrait aller mieux (quoique…)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, n'oubliez pas de laisser un mot en partant !**

CHAPITRE HUIT

**PRE-AU-LARD, SUITE ET FIN…**

Severus Snape baissa légèrement la tête pour pénétrer dans sa tente, et ses longs cheveux noirs et gras lui tombèrent dans les yeux. Il les repoussa d'un geste impatient et avança vivement jusqu'à une table sur laquelle étincelait, dans la pénombre, l'épée de Gryffondor. Il s'en saisit et la contempla silencieusement.

L'intérieur de la tente de toile beige était bien plus vaste que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer de l'extérieur. Snape disposait d'un agréable salon et d'une chambre. Ses ustensiles de magie, chaudrons, éprouvettes et autres accessoires indispensables à la fabrication de ses potions étaient installés dans une troisième pièce. Il y passait une bonne partie de ses journées, quand il ne rassemblait pas ses Mangemorts pour une nouvelle harangue, ou pour les envoyer en mission.

Bellatrix Lestrange ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour dans la tente du chef. Elle se plaisait dans cette forêt, elle aimait vivre dans la clandestinité, la situation l'excitait. L'absence de confort et les conditions difficiles ne la gênaient nullement.

-Alors, Robin des Bois, tu n'es pas entrain de nous concocter une de tes infâmes mixtures dans ton vieux chaudron ?

Snape soupira et reposa sur la table le bel objet avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil de toile.

-Non, je fais une pause, et d'ailleurs, tu tombes à pic. Je voulais te parler. As tu des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

Bella eut un sourire entendu.

-Bien sûr ! Elle devrait nous rejoindre incessamment. Je t'ai expliqué qu'elle tient à rester au Manoir jusqu'à la libération de Drago. Elle veut le revoir avant qu'il ne retourne s'enfermer à Poudlard. Et à ce propos…

-C'est bien compréhensible ! Mais comment peut-elle supporter de vivre à côté de Lucius, ce traître, cette vipère lubrique, qui ne fait que l'humilier en…

-Ah ça, mon cher, il n'y a pas lieu de la plaindre, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas l'épouser ! Elle aurait pu se douter de la véritable personnalité de cet homme. Mais pour en revenir à Drago, crois tu vraiment judicieux qu'il aille à Poudlard ? Ne vaudrait il pas mieux qu'il se joigne tout de suite à nous ? Après tout, Théodore Nott est bien ici, lui, et c'est son ami !

-Non, Bella. Je veux que Drago finisse sa formation, et surtout, qu'il travaille pour nous là bas. Il côtoiera Potter et pourra nous renseigner sur son compte. Son point de vue diffèrera de celui de notre ami déjà présent dans l'école…J'ai des projets intéressants pour Drago, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Bien, bien, si tu le vois ainsi…dis moi, quels sont les résultats des dernières ventes de photos ?

Snape eut un rire grinçant et se leva dans un élan enthousiaste.

-Les résultats sont excellents ! Ils dépassent toutes mes attentes ! Notre cher Adolphus a fait du bon travail, je t'assure que c'est un commerce juteux, et j'éprouve une immense satisfaction à constater que nous pouvons financer notre vie ici grâce à la vente de photos qui humilient et salissent l'idole du monde sorcier.

Snape s'arrêta soudain et s'approcha de Bellatrix, les poings serrés. Ses minces yeux noirs la fixaient, luisant dans la pénombre de la tente.

-Avant de le tuer, Bella, je veux _ternir son image_. Dit il à mi voix d'un ton haletant. Je veux le traîner dans la boue. Je veux qu'il soit rejeté par tous, livré à la haine et au mépris, comme je l'ai été moi même par la faute de son père, et par la sienne ensuite. Et je te promets que j'y arriverai, dussé-je pour cela risquer ma vie jour et nuit et déployer des trésors de ruse et d'inventivité !

-Mais alors, pourquoi lui as tu envoyé ces détraqueurs, si tu voulais avant tout l'humilier ? Ils auraient pu l'achever avant que tu aies eu le temps d'assouvir ta vengeance !

-Ca, c'était une erreur, je le reconnais. Admit Snape avec une grimace. J'étais sous le coup de la colère. Je ne voyais pas encore les résultats du boulot d'Adolphus, et j'étais impatient de châtier le criminel. Mais depuis, mes intentions ont radicalement évolué…

-Ainsi donc, ton seul but est de te venger de Potter ? Dit Bellatrix avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Dans un premier temps, oui. Répondit Snape d'un ton catégorique. Je ne pourrai rien entreprendre d'autre tant que cette épine venimeuse sera plantée dans ma chair…Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de poser les jalons de notre mission future, tu le sais bien…

-Et Lucius ? Dit calmement Bella, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, comme si elle goûtait à un mets délicieux.

-Lucius ? Leurs sorts à tous les deux sont indéfectiblement liés, Bella. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui même, Lucius s'est rendu à Pré-au-Lard pour y rencontrer Potter, et bientôt, tout le monde sorcier sera au courant. Adolphus s'y trouve en ce moment même et va nous rapporter la preuve flagrante qu'ils entretiennent une relation intime. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius recevra lui aussi sa part d'ordure et de boue avant que je l'abatte comme un chien.

-Ne crains tu pas que Drago soit blessé en apprenant tout cela sur son père ? Il lit la presse, lui aussi.

-Oh, Drago est certainement déjà au courant ! S'il ne l'est pas, il est temps qu'il découvre la vraie nature de Lucius. Nous n'avons que trop préservé son image jusqu'à maintenant ! Il sait que son père est un traître, qu'il sache aussi avec qui son père couche ! Et n'oublie pas qu'il ne sera pas seul là bas, notre ami pourra lui venir en aide et le soutenir dans l'adversité…En tout cas, je ne doute pas que Drago participe volontiers à la campagne de dénigrement lancée contre Potter au sein même de Poudlard.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un jappement aigu.

-Tu as une façon de dire les choses, mon cher Severus ! Ta haine nourrit notre combat, c'est merveilleux. Grâce à toi, nos hommes sont galvanisés. Tu as trouvé un nouveau souffle, tu acquières enfin une vraie grandeur. Narcissa sera fière de toi !

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent aux Trois Balais et cherchèrent en vain Harry des yeux dans la demie obscurité enfumée du pub. Il eût été surprenant de trouver le garçon en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy dans la grande salle, ils en étaient bien conscients, mais les trois adolescents ne connaissaient pas l'existence des mystérieux « salons privés »…

-Ouhou ! Vous cherchez quelqu'un, vous trois ? Lança une voix au milieu du brouhaha des conversations.

Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Charlie qui leur faisait signe, attablé avec Ludmilla et Cooper devant une chope de bière.

-Oui, Harry. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Murmura Ginny quand ils se furent approchés des professeurs.

-Oh si, il est passé il y a cinq minutes, il semblerait qu'il soit parti aux toilettes. Dit Charlie en montrant du doigt la porte derrière le comptoir. Ca avait l'air urgent !

Ginny échangea avec Hermione et son frère un regard entendu.

-Bon, on va l'attendre ici. Tiens, Ron, il y a une table juste à côté, va vite t'asseoir avant qu'on nous la prenne…Oh, trop tard !

-Ce n'est pas grave, restez un moment avec nous ! Proposa gentiment Charlie.

Ludmilla leur souriait et elle rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Charlie pour leur faire de la place. Quant à Cooper, bien qu'il semblât légèrement contrarié, il écarta un siège pour inviter Hermione à s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que la jeune fille s'empressa de faire en rougissant. Dès qu'ils furent tous installés, Banchieri vint à leur table pour prendre la commande des nouveaux arrivés.

Ron pianotait nerveusement sur la table et jetait des coups d'œil courroucés à Hermione. Ginny regardait sa montre toutes les trois secondes. Quant à la préfète en chef, elle était accaparée par le récit que faisait Cooper d'une de ses expéditions dans l'ouest américain sauvage, où il avait pu admirer toutes sortes de créatures rares et dangereuses, et où il avait échappé de justesse à une meute de loups affamés, menés par un garou particulièrement retors…

L'estomac noué par l'inquiétude, Ginny hésitait à dire toute la vérité à Charlie. Seule la présence de Cooper la retenait de le faire. Elle savait que Harry lui en aurait voulu, bien qu'il ne lui eût donné aucune consigne particulière à ce sujet. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Mais Charlie n'allait pas tarder à s'étonner lui même de l'absence prolongée de Harry, et Ginny serait sans doute contrainte de révéler au moins une partie du pot aux roses.

Elle jura que si son petit ami n'était pas réapparu dans dix minutes, elle irait elle même interroger le barman pour tenter de découvrir où ils se cachaient, lui et Malefoy …

* * *

Après avoir fait tomber quelques morceaux de verre, Harry enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta souplement dans l'herbe, aussitôt rejoint par Lucius qui se réceptionna un peu moins aisément. Inquiet pour son jeune camarade inanimé, Harry s'accroupit précipitamment aux côtés de Colin et inspecta rapidement son front et son crâne à la recherche d'une trace de choc ou de coup, puis il colla son oreille à la poitrine immobile du garçon dans l'espoir d'entendre battre son cœur. Il regrettait amèrement sa totale nullité en matière de premiers soins aux blessés. Ce serait une question urgente à évoquer avec Hermione…

-Qui est ce gamin ? Bougonna Lucius en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

-Un gryffondor de sixième année.

-Alors ?

Harry se concentrait. Soudain, son visage s'illumina, et il se redressa.

-Il est vivant !

Lucius se pencha à son tour.

-Evidemment, qu'il est vivant ! _Enervato_ !

Brusquement secouée d'un tremblement, la poitrine de Colin se souleva. Le garçon battit des paupières, puis ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Quand il sembla revenu à lui, Harry le prit à bras le corps pour l'aider précautionneusement à se redresser. Le jeune photographe parut retrouver enfin ses esprits et, reconnaissant soudain Harry, il rougit violemment et s'écarta tant bien que mal de lui pour s'asseoir dos au mur, repoussant d'une main tremblante les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

-Colin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Son regard bleu, affolé, allait de Harry à Lucius. Il avait sur le visage l'expression crispée de celui qui souffre atrocement mais ne veut surtout pas ennuyer les autres en se plaignant de ses douleurs. Lucius s'impatienta et, après un claquement de langue agacé, partit inspecter rapidement le jardin à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

-Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ? On t'a jeté un sort ? Insistait Harry.

Colin avala sa salive et baissa les yeux.

-Je passais là…par hasard…quand j'ai vu…un pied…

-Quoi ?

-Oui…un pied là, sur la corniche, sous la fenêtre. Expliqua Colin.

Il y avait en effet une rangée de briques en saillie qui courait le long de la façade, à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

-Un pied, comme ça, tout seul ?

-Oui.

-Quelqu'un sous cape d'invisibilité, bien sûr. Dit sèchement Lucius qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Ca devait être ça. Ca m'a paru plutôt bizarre, alors je me suis approché, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir, j'ai reçu un sort de plein fouet qui m'a assommé.

-Ca vous apprendra à vous occuper de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, jeune homme ! Lança Lucius aigrement en foudroyant Colin du regard. Maintenant, filez, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

Le jeune Crivey se remit sur pied péniblement en prenant appui contre le mur, tout en soutenant le regard hostile et méprisant que l'homme posait sur lui.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous, Mr Malefoy ! Répliqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Tu devrais y aller, Colin, tes amis et ton frère vont s'inquiéter. Dit il avec douceur.

Ignorant Lucius, Colin se tourna vers lui.

-Viens avec moi, Harry. Supplia-t-il soudain, presque à voix basse. Tes amis t'attendent, eux aussi.

-Je sais, Colin . Euh… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je les rejoins dans cinq minutes. Peux tu aller le leur dire ?

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à Malefoy, Colin s'éloigna comme à regret, la démarche légèrement incertaine. L'ex-Mangemort ricana dès que le jeune gryffondor eut franchi la petite grille du jardin.

-C'est un de tes gardes du corps ? Tu devrais engager quelqu'un d'autre, il n'a pas l'air très efficace…

Harry sourit.

-Non. C'est juste un ami. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? En général, quand il est là, c'est pour prendre des photos.

-Il ne portait pas d'appareil. Par contre, il te suivait, ou plutôt, il te surveillait, ça parait évident. D'où lui serait venue l'idée d'entrer tout seul dans ce jardin, sinon ? Les élèves de Poudlard normalement constitués se baladent en groupe et entrent aux Trois Balais par la porte, et non par la fenêtre.

-Mmm…Oui, il a dû me voir entrer dans le pub, puis comme il ne me trouvait pas dans la grande salle, il a fait le tour du bâtiment…

-J'aurais dit que ses intentions étaient mauvaises s'il ne t'avait pas regardé avec cette expression de… d'adoration…Je crois plutôt que c'est un de tes fans… ou faudrait il dire, un de tes soupirants ?

Lucius fixait Harry, l'expression narquoise. Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, je n'en sais rien…En tout cas, il faut que j'aille rejoindre mes amis, maintenant, sinon ils vont lancer tout le village à mes trousses.

Lucius lui prit le bras et le poussa vivement derrière un bosquet de bambous, à l'abri des regards de la rue.

-Tu as pu constater, Harry, que nous étions surveillés. Dit-il d'une voix précipitée. Quelqu'un a écouté notre conversation, ou en tout cas, y a assisté et s'apprêtait peut être à nous jeter un sort avant que n'intervienne ce gamin providentiel, qui a dû gêner l'intrus. Ensuite, l'espion a brisé le verre en perdant l'équilibre. Ou, plus probable, il a jeté un _anihilo_ sur la fenêtre, pour je ne sais quelle raison, avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que nous sommes l'un et l'autre en danger ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment, et fit mine de vouloir se dégager. Lucius lui agrippa le bras plus fermement.

-Attends ! Murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas fini.

* * *

-Dites donc, Harry est long à revenir ! Fit remarquer Charlie, étonné.

Le jeune professeur de DCFM ne semblait pas particulièrement captivé par les récits hauts en couleurs de son collègue prof de Métamorphose.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'il devient ! Dit Ginny en se levant.

Elle avait fini de boire son chocolat chaud, et elle était à bout de patience. Que n'avait elle empêché plus fermement Harry de venir à ce stupide rendez vous !

-Je viens avec toi ! S'écria Ron en se levant à son tour.

-Attendez moi !

S'arrachant aux élucubrations de plus en plus délirantes de Cooper, Hermione les rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, suivis du regard interrogateur de Charlie. Ludmilla semblait toujours écouter poliment Cooper, mais son attention était en fait tendue vers les trois adolescents.

-Savez vous où se trouve Harry Potter ? Demanda Ginny au barman brun d'une voix rendue brusque par l'angoisse. L'homme était en train de remplir d'énormes chopes de bière derrière son comptoir.

-Ah non, ma petite dame ! Je ne peux pas vous renseigner. Je respecte l'anonymat de mes clients, je ne connais même pas leur nom. Du moment qu'ils payent ! Répondit Banchieri en levant vers le groupe des trois collégiens un regard ironique.

-Hé, ne jouez pas à ce jeu là avec nous ! Intervint Ron, furieux. Notre ami est en danger, vous devez nous conduire à lui immédiatement.

-Mais non, mais non…pourquoi vous inquiéter ? Susurra l'homme en souriant. Personne n'est en danger dans mon établissement.

Ron faillit lui sauter à la gorge. Il regrettait la bonne (et belle) Mme Rosmerta, toujours prête à venir en aide à ses clients. La main d'Hermione serrant son avant bras le retint de faire un esclandre. Elle interpella à son tour le barman d'une voix posée et ferme.

- Vous pouvez au moins nous dire si un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes, est…Commença-t-elle

-Attendez ! S'écria Ginny qui s'était retournée et regardait dans la direction de la porte du pub. On dirait qu'il y a du nouveau !

Colin Crivey venait d'entrer, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés, et marchait vivement vers eux en leur faisant de grands signes. Le barman profita de la diversion pour quitter l'abri du comptoir et s'éloigner avec son plateau chargé de chopes de bière…

* * *

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué à propos des miroirs, Harry.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir.

-Oui, je crois ! Répondit il finalement d'un ton hésitant.

-N'oublie pas : si tu sens chauffer le pendentif, c'est que je veux te parler. Que fais tu dans ce cas ?

-Je prends le miroir et j'écoute ce que vous avez à me dire ! Anonna tout à coup Harry comme un écolier récitant sa leçon.

-Et quelle formule prononceras tu, si tu veux me rejoindre ?

-_Nunc fugere_ ! Répondit Harry du tac au tac, se surprenant lui même.

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait.

-Et si tu veux entrer en communication avec moi, que dois tu faire ? Continua-t-il.

-Je prononce votre nom en touchant mon miroir de ma baguette.

Harry était stupéfait. Il ne savait d'où lui venaient ces réponses, elles semblaient couler toutes seules de ses lèvres sans être passées par la case de sa conscience.

-Parfait ! A présent, il faut que je te quitte, je dois aller voir ce barman pour cette histoire de fenêtre cassée. Je doute qu'un simple _reparo_ suffise à lui restituer son état d'origine. Et je vois d'ici que ce Banchieri va vouloir m'envoyer la facture, alors que c'est à lui de me rendre des comptes. Il m'avait présenté son salon comme étant le plus sûr du monde sorcier !

Lucius serra l'épaule du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-A très bientôt, Harry. Si de ton côté, tu as du nouveau au sujet de l'affaire dont nous avons parlé, n'oublie pas de m'en faire part ! Et je compte sur toi pour m'informer du moindre détail suspect !

La main sur l'épaule de Harry affermit encore sa pression.

-Prends garde à toi ! Sois vigilant à tout instant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, et l'éloignement…

La voix de Lucius se brisa. Il semblait avoir encore quelque chose à dire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il parut renoncer, et levant son autre main, il caressa furtivement les cheveux du garçon, avant de disparaître en transplanant dans un léger « pop ».

Quelque peu déboussolé, Harry tâta dans sa poche le petit miroir, puis il passa machinalement une main contre la base de son cou. Il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, Malefoy lui avait bien attaché une chaîne autour du cou ! Un objet bizarre, largement suspect, qui aurait dû l'alerter beaucoup plus vivement quand Lucius le lui avait passé ! D'où lui venait cette passivité, et cette étrange confusion mentale ? L'autre l'avait envoûté… ou hypnotisé ? Une force inconnue, dévorante, s'était dégagée de son regard pâle …Harry avait été trop confiant, il s'était laissé piéger comme un gamin inexpérimenté. Il était impardonnable, car ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme faisait ainsi usage sur lui de ses dons d'hypnotiseur.

Harry frissonna. Pourquoi était il si faible et désarmé face à Malefoy ? Qu'il fût conscient de lui devoir la vie n'expliquait pas tout…L'autre l'avait manipulé encore plus sûrement que s'il avait usé d'un _imperium_.

Enfin, Harry se reprit. Il ne devait plus traîner ici, où il offrait une cible trop facile. Il fit deux pas pour quitter l'abri du bosquet et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Du moins en apparence, car l'inconnu qui avait brisé la fenêtre était peut-être toujours embusqué dans les parages…Pressé de retrouver la compagnie de ses amis, Harry se dirigea alors vivement vers la sortie du jardin, contourna le bâtiment et pénétra à nouveau dans les Trois Balais, où il espérait les trouver...

* * *

-Tu sais, tu m'as mise dans une situation impossible, Harry. S'exclama Ginny tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux sur le chemin du retour, quelques mètres devant Ron et Hermione. Déjà, devoir expliquer ton rendez vous bizarre à mon imbécile de frère et à Hermione, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Ensuite, calmer Charlie qui est monté sur ses grands chevaux en te voyant revenir des toilettes par la porte d'entrée du pub, après une bonne demie heure d'absence…heureusement, Ludmilla n'avait pas l'air surprise, et elle s'est arrangée pour détourner la conversation !

-Je sais, Ginny….je suis désolé. Murmura Harry, la tête basse. Mais tu as été brillante. Je te remercie…

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny après un silence. Quelles étaient ces révélations si urgentes que Malefoy avait à te faire ?

-Snape est bien vivant, et prépare de nouvelles troupes de Mangemorts à reprendre le combat. Répondit Harry très bas.

-Et c'est juste pour te dire ça que Malefoy t'a gardé si longtemps ? Grinça la jeune fille.

-Oui, à peu de choses près. Il m'a raconté que Snape est entré en contact avec sa femme Narcissa par l'intermédiaire de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mmm…Youpi ! Quelle joyeuse bande ! Dis donc, on peut dire qu'ils sont vraiment coriaces, ces énergumènes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent, comme nouvelles réjouissances ?

-Leur vengeance, bien sûr. Harry serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ginny, c'est très sérieux, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne d'ailleurs. Malefoy voulait surtout me mettre en garde.

-En somme, tout est comme avant ?

-Non, pas vraiment, heureusement ! Snape n'est pas Voldemort. Il n'en a ni l'envergure, ni la puissance magique. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé le tuer. Je peux te dire que pour moi, ça fait une sacrée différence. Plus de maudite prophétie à accomplir !

Ginny resta un moment silencieuse. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, et elle frissonnait sous sa cape trop légère.

-Et c'est donc uniquement pour te dire ça que Malefoy tenait tant à te voir ? Il ne pouvait pas t'écrire, tout simplement ?

-Le courrier peut être intercepté.

-Et qu'est ce que ça a de si confidentiel ? Les aurors doivent être au courant que Snape se prend pour l'héritier de Voldemort et a l'intention de faire à son tour régner la terreur!

-Ecoute, je n'en sais rien, Ginny. Malefoy ne fait pas confiance au courrier, c'est tout.

-Mouais, l'excuse est facile. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tôt ou tard, cet homme va essayer de se rendre indispensable, de te faire croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de lui.

-Pourquoi ferait il une chose pareille ?

-Ca, tu le sais mieux que moi. A mon avis, pour t'avoir toujours à sa disposition. Tu as refusé de devenir l'esclave de Voldemort, prends garde de ne pas devenir celui de Malefoy, Harry…

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il savait en son for intérieur que Ginny était dans le vrai, et la clairvoyance de la jeune fille ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration. Comment expliquer qu'il eût tant de mal à résister à Lucius ? Sans doute se sentait-il encore redevable à l'homme de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et puis, force lui était de reconnaître qu'il se plaisait en sa compagnie. Tout à l'heure, aux Trois Balais, il avait aimé retrouver cette complicité qui s'était installée entre eux au cours de sa captivité.

Il appréciait la finesse, la culture et l'esprit aiguisé de Malefoy. Malgré lui, il était flatté de lui plaire. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait pris goût, durant son séjour dans l'antre de Voldemort, à cette relation atypique, dans laquelle son rôle à lui consistait surtout à provoquer Lucius, à le taquiner pour s'amuser à le faire sortir de ses gonds, tout en le ménageant pour s'en faire un allié. Il trouvait en sa présence quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas avec ses amis…Peut-être parce que l'homme venait du camp opposé, qu'il avait été le pire des ennemis, et que son passé contestable lui donnait une sorte d'aura sulfureuse.

Mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'expliquer tout cela à Ginny.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et de Dean. Les deux garçons l'avaient tiré du lit sans ménagement, lui rappelant l'entraînement de Quidditch qui les attendait dès neuf heures trente. Dean devait également y prendre part en qualité de suppléant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà attablées. Les filles les accueillirent avec le sourire. Le malaise de la veille semblait dissipé.

Harry avait passé une longue soirée avec Ginny, dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse, envahie de vieux meubles cassés, qu'ils avaient finalement découverte providentiellement au dernier étage de l'école, juste sous les toits. Ils l'avaient d'abord rapidement nettoyée au moyen de sorts plus ou moins efficaces, avant de laisser parler librement leurs corps impatients.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa, bien qu'il évitât en général d'agir ainsi en présence de Dean. Il était reconnaissant à la jeune fille de sa générosité et de sa discrétion, et voulait le lui faire savoir. La veille au soir, elle ne l'avait plus questionné, et il ne lui avait rien dit du portoloin de Lucius. Du coup, il se sentait légèrement coupable vis à vis d'elle de ce mensonge par omission.

Les hiboux apportèrent le courrier comme tous les matins. Hermione, qui avait fini son petit déjeuner, ouvrit la Gazette et s'y plongea avidement. Soudain, elle poussa une légère exclamation et referma précipitamment le journal.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Grogna Ron qui tentait d'enfoncer dans sa bouche une énorme crêpe roulée dégoulinant de beurre.

-Oh…rien. Répondit la jeune fille d'un air gêné. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Harry, puis se leva.

-J'y vais…reprit elle vivement. On se retrouvera pour le repas, après votre entraînement ? A moins que je vous rejoigne sur le terrain…

-Mais attends ! S'écria Ron, les lèvres luisantes de beurre. Pourquoi tu es si pressée ?

Sans répondre, Hermione se dirigea vivement vers la sortie, suivie des yeux par ses amis qui se demandaient ce qu'elle avait bien pu lire dans la Gazette qui ait pu lui faire un tel effet. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner à leur œufs au bacon quand leurs regards furent encore une fois attirés vers la porte. Un nouveau groupe d'élèves venait d'entrer, constitué de serpentards de septième année.

Harry se sentit pâlir. Au milieu de ses camarades qui formaient autour de lui un rempart compact, comme s'ils voulaient le protéger d'une attaque éventuelle, Drago Malefoy s'avançait, reconnaissable entre mille grâce à ses cheveux blond-blanc et à l'extrême pâleur de son visage mince.

Harry sentit Ginny tressaillir à côté de lui. Quant à Ron, il avala de travers et fut pris d'une quinte de toux si violente qu'elle l'empêcha de dire quoique ce fût pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Drago contourna le bout de sa table avec flegme et vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, face aux gryffondors, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres. Zabini prit place à sa gauche, Parkinson à sa droite, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'installaient en face de lui, ce qui le dissimula presque aux yeux de Harry. Mais Drago se décala légèrement pour retrouver une vue dégagée sur la table de ses ennemis. Ses yeux froids rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, puis se posèrent sur Ginny.

Son séjour en prison l'avait changé. Il avait maigri et son visage s'était durci, lui donnant une expression plus adulte, plus virile… Parkinson le fixait avec des yeux enamourés. Mais Drago ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il dévisageait Ginny avec une sorte d'avidité furieuse. La jeune fille soutint un moment son regard, puis baissa les yeux. Harry lui prit la main et la serra. Entre temps, Ron avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette ordure vient faire ici ? Grogna-t-il avant de se remettre à tousser.

-Apparemment, Flitwick l'a autorisé à reprendre ses études…remarqua Dean.

-Incroyable ! Ils sont complètement givrés, dans cette école ! Si ça continue, ils vont nous remettre Snape sur le dos, comme prof assistant de DCFM !

-Viens, Ginny. Ne restons pas là. Murmura Harry en se levant.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille le suivit. Ils sentaient tous deux le regard appuyé des serpentards collé à leurs dos tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle pour gagner la sortie. Partout, les tables bruissaient de rumeurs, de chuchotements fébriles. Etait-ce dû au retour de Drago ? Ou à la lecture de la Gazette, que Hermione n'était pas seule à recevoir parmi les élèves ?

La préfète en chef attendait d'ailleurs Harry dans la salle commune. Quand il entra avec Ginny, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et lui glissa le journal roulé dans la main.

-Tiens, lis vite la page trois. Il faut que tu sois au courant ! Lui dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà…J'attends comme toujours vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Lefandeharry **: Merci pour ta review ! Pour Colin, il faut que tu lises ce nouveau chapitre pour en savoir plus, mais tu ne te trompes pas en ce qui concerne sa manière d'appréhender Lucius…Il ne va certainement pas le considérer comme un ami ! J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés et que tu es bientôt en vacances. Bises !

**Liv** : Oh, c'est vrai que j'étais sur des charbons ardents, dans l'attente de ta chère review hebdomadaire ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'en écrire une si longue, malgré toutes tes occupations !—Alors comme ça, tu penses que Harry ne sera pas vraiment en sécurité au Manoir de Lucius ? Mais pourquoi, voyons ? ( !) Sauveur un jour, sauveur toujours !—Le mot de passe est quelque peu ambigu, mais moi, je pense que c'est le barman qui l'a imposé, voilà ! Bien sûr, Lucius l'a accepté, et Harry est un gros naïf qui ne pige pas un mot d'italien !—« Ce que savait Ludmilla »…il y aurait un roman à écrire là dessus. Pour l'instant, ça reste mystérieux, mais je crois qu'elle en sait beaucoup depuis toujours sur la relation entre Harry et Lucius.—Colin, d'accord, il est un peu cinglé, mais c'est de son âge. Par contre, rien ne dit qu'il soit tombé de la fenêtre.(J'ai monté un peu la hauteur (1,80m), histoire de faire plus crédible quand même !) Tu en sauras plus en lisant la suite, héhéhé !—Harry perd ses moyens face à Lucius, qui a des talents insoupçonnés dont il a déjà fait usage dans une situation scabreuse (v. Maîtres Chanteurs). Harry est impardonnable, il faut le baffer, mais Ginny n'ose pas, c'est bizarre.—Lucius va t-il offrir un balai à Harry ? Héhéhé, suspense.--Tu as raison, il est temps que Hermione se resaisisse! –Quant à cette chère Romilda tant appréciée, elle a bien le droit d'être bonne au quidditch, non mais !—Quant à Sglurp, il revient enfin dans ce chapitre, youpi !—Bises et j'espère à bientôt !

**Donnez moi votre avis, siouplé !**


	9. En page 3 de la Gazette

**Bonjour tout le monde ! …Hmm…L'expression « tout le monde » est peut-être un peu exagérée, parce que malheureusement, d'après mes « stats », vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à venir lire cette fic et à laisser des reviews…snif…Quoiqu'il en soit, un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui tiennent bon contre vents et marées et continuent à me suivre dans mes divagations !**

**Bon, je vais tâcher d'aller au bout de cette histoire malgré tout. Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, même très court, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !**

CHAPITRE NEUF

**En Page Trois De La Gazette…**

Hermione, Ginny et Harry étaient heureusement seuls dans la salle commune des gryffondors en cette heure matinale. Plein d'appréhension, Harry déroula le journal que la préfète lui avait glissé dans la main et l'ouvrit aussitôt à la page trois. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut une grande photo animée, occupant la moitié de la feuille, qui le représentait en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy. Le garçon tournait la tête vers le photographe avec une expression de surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Lucius se tenait tout près de lui, il avait encore une main posée sur son épaule tandis qu'il faisait volte face, l'air à la fois stupéfait et furieux. Ils donnaient tous les deux l'impression d'avoir été dérangés en plein tête à tête, et tout dans leur attitude indiquait un rapport de grande confiance, voire d'intimité.

La figure de Harry s'empourpra violemment. Ginny, qui regardait elle aussi le journal, poussa une exclamation scandalisée.

Bien évidemment, l'article qui accompagnait la photo était signé de Rita Skeeter, et Harry se sentit frémir avant même d'avoir commencé à le lire. Silencieux, il serra les dents et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier au point de manquer le déchirer. Tout en parcourant rapidement l'article, il entendait Ginny marmonner des imprécations et des jurons tout près de son oreille.

« _Nos lecteurs seront sans doute heureux d'avoir quelques nouvelles de leur jeune héros, celui qu'on appelle communément l'Elu, le Sauveur ou encore le Survivant …nous voulons bien sûr parler de Harry Potter, qui, malgré ses récents exploits, termine sagement sa formation à Poudlard en septième année, comme tout jeune sorcier désireux d'obtenir ses Aspics au terme de sa scolarité._

_Chacun se rappelle que le jeune homme avait révélé au Magenmagot le rôle important joué par Lucius Malefoy dans la chute du Lord Noir. Harry n'avait pas caché le soutien qu'il avait reçu de l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblerait que le lien particulier né entre les deux sorciers lors de la captivité du jeune héros ne se soit pas distendu, bien au contraire. Comme le montre cette photographie saisissante de vérité, ils se sont rencontrés hier à Pré-au-Lard, grâce à l'asile discret offert par les salons privés d'un débit de boisson bien connu des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard._

_Cette excellente prise de vue, captée par les soins d'un talentueux observateur anonyme, témoigne de l'extrême complicité qui s'est établie entre les deux hommes. D'aucuns en seront surpris, voire choqués, d'autant qu'il est de notoriété publique que le jeune Potter a déjà éconduit de nombreuses petites amies, et que Mr Malefoy est marié et père d'un garçon de l'âge de Harry Potter. Mais notre monde sorcier doit apprendre l'ouverture d'esprit et s'adapter à l'évolution des mœurs, à l'exemple de la société moldue ! Harry Potter étant majeur, il est en droit d'organiser sa vie privée comme il l'entend sans avoir à subir la condamnation morale de sorciers rétrogrades ou de fans déçus…Gageons que le jeune héros, qui ne s'est jamais soucié de l'opinion publique, nous réserve encore quelques surprises pour les mois à venir ! »_

Harry abaissa le journal qu'il froissa dans son poing avec fureur. Hermione l'observait, inquiète. Quant à Ginny, elle semblait accablée.

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu aies lu l'article…dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Le garçon n'était pas en état de parler.

-Je t'avais déconseillé d'aller à ce rendez vous, Harry. Murmura Ginny dans un soupir désolé. La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu m'écouteras !

-Mais…mais c'est un tissu de mensonges ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec la réalité ! Explosa enfin Harry. Comment ose-t-elle insinuer des choses pareilles, cette bécasse, cette vieille harpie, cette…

-Reconnais que la photo est plutôt ambiguë…fit remarquer Ginny avec aigreur.

Harry resta coi. Il comprenait maintenant qui avait brisé la fenêtre, et dans quelle intention. A l'évidence, le photographe avait voulu obtenir une vue dégagée sur ses proies, et gêné par les carreaux teintés du salon privé, il avait tout simplement fait sauter l'obstacle pour prendre sa photo, après avoir neutralisé sans aucun scrupule le jeune Crivey.

Mais que pouvait répondre Harry à ses amis, lui qui n'avait rien dit des miroirs et de la chaîne, seule raison valable pour expliquer l'attitude équivoque de Malefoy se tenant si près de lui, une main sur son épaule ? Il sentait que Ginny comme Hermione attendaient qu'il se justifie d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il les rassure, enfin, mais il en était incapable.

A cet instant, Ron entra avec Dean dans la salle commune, le sauvant momentanément de cette situation intenable.

- Dites, vous en faites, une tête, tous les trois ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est le retour de la fouine qui vous met dans cet état ?

Hermione se détourna, gênée, tandis que Ginny allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés, sans desserrer les dents. Harry défroissa grossièrement le journal et le tendit à Ron, dans un soudain élan de franchise. A son grand déplaisir, mais il était trop tard pour l'empêcher, il vit Dean se pencher lui aussi au dessus de la Gazette et lire l'article en même temps que le rouquin.

Quand il eut fini, Ron leva vers son ami des yeux exorbités.

-Bon sang, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Réussit-il à dire d'une voix blanche.

-Tu as vu qui a signé l'article ? Grinça Harry amèrement.

-D'accord, c'est Skeeter, cette sale punaise malodorante ! Mais la photo, Harry, c'est quand même pas Skeeter qui l'a fabriquée pour l'occasion ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Et quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette photo ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire, que j'aie rencontré Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard…

Ron baissa la voix.

-C'est que là, Harry, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais vous avez vraiment l'air d'être très…je veux dire...

Dean éclata de rire et alla rejoindre Ginny, l'air réjoui. Désespéré, Harry cherchait une issue à ce lamentable malentendu.

-Mais non, Ron ! Cette photo n'a rien de… ! Je ne vois pas ce que…Oh et puis zut, qu'on me foute la paix avec ces conneries, à la fin !

Excédé, furieux contre lui même, contre Dean qui ricanait et contre la terre entière, Harry monta vivement au dortoir pour enfiler sa tenue de Quidditch, réveillant du même coup Seamus et Neville qui ronflaient encore l'un et l'autre comme des bienheureux. Décidément, il se maudissait d'être revenu à Poudlard pour cette année scolaire… C'était l'envie de voir Ginny tous les jours qui l'en avait convaincu. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il eût mieux fait de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds…

* * *

A neuf heures, Harry était déjà seul sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait beau, l'air était frais et vif, et il sentit sa colère s'apaiser légèrement tandis qu'il volait aussi vite que le lui permettait son vieux balai.

En marchant, il avait réfléchi, et il avait décidé de jouer l'indifférence, voire le cynisme. Si quelqu'un l'attaquait au sujet de sa relation avec Lucius Malefoy, il ferait celui qui assume parfaitement la situation. Après tout, peu lui importait ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui et de sa vie privée. Quant à ses amis, ils finiraient par comprendre. Seule Ginny l'inquiétait. Il craignait de perdre sa confiance, et qu'elle subisse parallèlement un feu nourri de quolibets et de remarques désobligeantes qui achèveraient de la déstabiliser.

D'autre part, l'idée lui était venue de réunir ses amis ainsi que Charlie et Ludmilla l'après midi même dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il éprouvait le besoin de faire une mise au point avec eux et d'envisager l'avenir, cartes sur tables. Il se devait de les mettre au courant au sujet de Snape et de ses plans de vengeance et de conquête du pouvoir. Et ils sauraient peut-être mieux que lui comment faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Par contre, il n'était pas encore décidé à leur parler du portoloin que Lucius lui avait donné plus ou moins contre son gré…

En regardant vers le bas, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un venait d'arriver sur le terrain. Il était neuf heures vingt, il restait dix minutes avant le début de l'entraînement. En descendant de ses hauteurs vertigineuses, Harry reconnut Romilda Vane avec un certain déplaisir. Avait elle prévu qu'elle le trouverait là, tout seul, en arrivant avant les autres ? D'en bas, elle lui fit un grand signe du bras, puis elle enfourcha son balai et vola à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Harry ! Lança-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant, les pommettes rougies par l'air frais.

-Salut ! Tu es en avance ! Tu n'avais pas envie de faire la grasse matinée ? Dit il sans vraiment chercher à cacher le fait qu'elle le dérangeait.

-Oh non ! J'adore les entraînements ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand je sais qu'il y en a un de programmé le lendemain . Pour tout te dire, j'étais debout à six heures !

Malgré lui, Harry se mit à rire. Pour la première fois, la franchise de la jeune fille lui paraissait sympathique.

-Au moins, tu es motivée ! Pas étonnant que tu fasses autant de progrès !

Elle rougit sous le compliment, et ils volèrent un moment ensemble sans rien dire, se croisant et parcourant le plus vite possible l'ensemble du terrain. Puis elle le suivit comme il descendait pour attendre les autres au sol. Il s'assit sur le premier gradin, et elle s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tu sais Harry, tu es formidable, comme capitaine ! Dit elle soudain d'une voix incertaine. C'est grâce à toi que j'arrive à m'améliorer !

-Ah ? Euh…j'ai été à bonne école. Je ne sais pas si tu as connu Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson, mais…

-Ouais, Dubois lors de ma première année, et ensuite, Johnson les années suivantes…Je ne ratais jamais un match où jouaient les gryffondors, et j'assistais souvent à vos entraînements, mais à vrai dire, je m'intéressais surtout à l'attrapeur. Un drôle de type. Il lui arrivait toujours des trucs incroyables. Parfois même, il tombait de son balai…

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis il y eut un silence gêné. Harry espérait voir arriver les autres membres de l'équipe le plus vite possible.

-Tu sais, Harry, j'ai lu la Gazette ce matin, comme tout le monde…commença Romilda avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme effrayée par sa propre audace.

Harry sentit toute sa colère remonter d'un coup, mais il tenta de se calmer.

-Ah oui ? Et alors ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que raconte cet article ? Risqua la jeune fille.

-Quel article ?

-Heu…tu n'as pas vu…la page trois…

- Ah…Tu veux parler de… ! Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! S'écria Harry. Rita Skeeter ne dit jamais que la vérité, c'est bien connu !

-Ah ! Laissa échapper Romilda comme si elle avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

Harry se demanda si elle avait saisi l'ironie de sa réponse. Etait-elle assez stupide pour croire aux élucubrations de la Gazette ? Dans ce cas, elle méritait de se débattre éternellement dans les affres du désespoir. Au moins, elle le laisserait en paix une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Tiens, voilà les deux autres poursuiveuses ! Se réjouit Harry en voyant enfin arriver Ginny et Demelza.

En entrant sur le terrain, la jeune Weasley jeta un regard mauvais à Romilda, toujours assise près de Harry. Sentant que l'ambiance était électrique, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et décida de mettre tout de suite les trois joueuses au travail. Il extirpa le souaffle du coffre et monta lui même se placer dans un but, ravi de servir de cible pendant quelques minutes à toutes ces filles déchaînées contre lui. Rien de mieux qu'une telle motivation pour les faire progresser !

Une heure plus tard, l'entraînement battait son plein. Rendu hargneux par l'expression narquoise de Dean, le visage maussade de Ginny et les rumeurs dont bruissaient les gradins remplis de spectateurs, Harry était plus autoritaire et agressif que de coutume.

Ron avait pris la place qui lui revenait dans le but, et Harry, soutenu par Ritchie et Dean, jouait comme souvent le rôle de défenseur. Les filles se lançaient habilement le souaffle, esquivant les attaques des garçons qui tentaient de le reprendre. Vive et agile, Romilda s'en empara et vola comme une flèche vers le but. Harry fonça dans sa direction, colla son genou au sien et agrippa le ballon d'une main, mais la jeune fille tint bon. Le capitaine mit alors en œuvre une technique communément pratiquée par les joueurs sans scrupule des équipes adverses, particulièrement par les serpentards: il la bouscula sans ménagement, essayant de la déstabiliser. Surprise, elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Voyant qu'elle risquait de tomber, il lâcha son balai, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, mais en profita également pour s'emparer du souaffle qu'il lança aussitôt à Ritchie, avant d'échanger avec la poursuiveuse un regard de connivence amusée. Elle avait rougi, mais elle ne semblait nullement fâchée. Au contraire, elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Désolé, mais les équipes adverses n'hésitent pas à utiliser ce genre de procédés malhonnêtes! S'excusa-t-il en volant à ses côtés. Il faut que tu t'y habitues !

-Oh, il n'y a pas de problème, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! Répondit elle, visiblement ravie.

-Harry, cria Ginny d'une voix furieuse de l'autre bout du terrain, tu ne vois pas que Demelza a marqué ?

La jeune fille n'avait rien manqué de ce qui venait de se produire entre Harry et Romilda, tandis qu'elle même s'appliquait à arracher le souaffle à Ritchie pour le lancer à Demelza.

-Oh ! Vous avez eu raison d'en profiter ! S'écria Harry, un peu gêné. Bravo Demelza ! Et toi, Ron, tu l'as laissé passer ?

Quand ils se posèrent sur le sol après deux heures de vol, ils étaient tous en sueur, si bien que Harry renonça à aller vers Ginny pour l'embrasser comme il en avait envie. Filles et garçons se séparèrent pour gagner les vestiaires, leurs vêtements collés à la peau. Ginny se sentait malheureuse, et elle laissa couler longtemps l'eau chaude sur son corps, les yeux fermés, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Romilda et Demelza, qui étaient déjà les meilleures amies du monde. Toutes deux étaient enthousiastes, mais elles se retenaient de parler de leurs amours en présence de Ginny, sauf en termes évasifs. Cependant, la jeune Weasley avait vite compris que Demelza avait quant à elle un faible pour Ron, mais ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur ses chances de plaire un jour au gardien.

Ginny sortit de la douche bien après elles et se rhabilla lentement. Elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter avec Harry. Elle voyait bien que Romilda lui courait après. Cependant, bien que Harry ne parût pas insensible à ses charmes, Ginny ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une rivale sérieuse. Evidemment, elle avait vu le garçon la bousculer délibérément pour la déséquilibrer, puis la prendre galamment par la taille, profitant de la situation comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel joueur à sa place. Mais c'était la loi du Quidditch, il n'avait rien fait de bien répréhensible.

Par contre, elle était extrêmement troublée par la photo de la Gazette. L'attitude possessive de Malefoy ne laissait guère de doute sur le type de rapports qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Que le garçon ait été forcé de vivre certaines choses durant sa captivité, c'était maintenant une évidence. Mais pourquoi avait il accepté de revoir Malefoy, alors qu'il ne subissait plus aucune pression dans ce sens ? Trouvait il lui même du plaisir à cette relation ? Hélas, tout portait à le croire...A cette pensée, elle avait l'impression qu'une main glacée lui étreignait le cœur.

Tout en sortant des vestiaires, elle glissa la main dans la poche de sa cape, et fut surprise de sentir sous ses doigts un petit morceau de parchemin roulé.

« _J'ai besoin_ _de te parler en tête à tête. Rendez vous ce soir à 21h, devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Je compte sur ta discrétion. Si tu ne peux pas être là, fais le moi savoir. Merci. DM_ »

* * *

Ce fut Narcissa qui vint réveiller Lucius. Les cheveux en désordre, il se leva en maugréant, enfila sa veste d'intérieur et la suivit de mauvaise grâce dans le séjour illuminé par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Un plateau de petit déjeuner était posé pour lui sur la table basse.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir arraché à ton si précieux sommeil, mais je vais devoir partir. Drago nous a déjà quittés.

-Et alors ? Grogna l'homme en se servant une tasse de café qu'il venait de réchauffer d'un sort.

-J'y vais, Lucius ! Je pars rejoindre Bella et Severus ! Insista-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

-Ah ! D'accord. Tu as bien pris ton miroir ?

Il la regardait maintenant avec un peu plus d'attention.

-Bien sûr ! Je t'appellerai dès que possible. Toi aussi, tiens moi au courant de ce qui se passe ici, mais je t'en prie, n'insiste pas si tu vois que je ne réponds pas à ton appel. C'est que je ne serai pas seule. Je n'ai pas envie que ma chevalière me brûle le doigt…

-Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Et comment vas-tu te rendre là bas ?

-Je transplane jusqu'à Oaks Square, et là, au pied du plus vieux chêne, je devrais trouver un portoloin qui sera activé à 13h précises.

Elle fit quelques pas décidés et alla prendre un journal qui traînait sur une console. Elle le lui lança.

-Tiens, regarde ça ! Tu peux sauter direct à la page trois !

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent tandis qu'il découvrait la photo et l'article de Skeeter.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais rendez vous avec petit Potter…Ironisa la femme.

-Pourquoi te l'aurais je dit ? Répondit Lucius agacé en jetant la Gazette sur le canapé.

-Oh, pour rien…Au moins, maintenant, ta relation avec lui est officialisée !

Son ton était amer. Lucius se mit à rire.

-Cette Skeeter ! Elle a un culot !

-Elle n'invente rien ! A la manière dont tu tiens ce gamin, on voit bien ce qu'il représente pour toi !

-Elle invente tout, au contraire ! Quelle que soit ma relation avec Harry, ce n'est certainement pas cette photo anodine qui peut apporter une preuve quelconque à ses insinuations grotesques.

Narcissa soupira.

-Tu as toujours été de mauvaise foi, c'est une tradition familiale et j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à te changer. En attendant, moi, j'ai l'air d'une cruche dans toute cette histoire. Mais c'est le cadet de tes soucis, comme d'habitude. Quant à ton fils, s'il voit cette photo et lit cet article, il va être révulsé, je n'ose même pas y penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-Il est trop tard, en effet. C'était avant de rencontrer Potter à Pré-au-lard qu'il fallait y songer !

-Si tu savais à quel point ça me laisse indifférent !

-Ah bon, ça ne te gêne pas, que tout le monde sorcier soit au courant de tes frasques ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de frasques ! S'emporta Lucius. Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as tiré du lit, tu peux partir tout de suite, au lieu de gaspiller ta salive !

Vexée, Narcissa sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Lucius se laissa tomber dans le canapé et reprit le journal. Il se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de la page trois, avant de refermer rageusement la feuille de chou. Qui avait osé prendre cette photo ? Pour qui travaillait ce sorcier sans scrupule, qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer un sort à un gamin sans défense et briser une fenêtre pour voler sa pièce à conviction, qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas une ? Pour la Gazette ? Pour son propre compte ? Ou pire, s'agissait-il plutôt d'un complice de ce salaud de Snape, lequel était bien capable de lancer une campagne de diffamation pour mieux se venger de ses ennemis... Mais comment ce chasseur d'images avait-il été informé de la rencontre entre Lucius et Harry ? Banchieri, très probablement. Cette crapule que Lucius avait payée une fortune était allée vendre à prix d'or ses informations aux espions de Snape…

Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à Taylor, son seul confident. Il l'inviterait à venir au Manoir le soir même. Et pourquoi ne pas proposer à Harry de se joindre à leur petite réunion ? Narcissa ne serait plus là, et Lewis ne manquerait pas d'être ravi. Il y avait longtemps qu'il désirait faire la connaissance du jeune Potter. L'occasion était également bonne de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du portoloin. Plus que tout, Lucius était impatient d'observer l'effet que produirait l'adolescent sur son vieil ami …

* * *

-Alors, c'est toi, Harry, qui a demandé à ce qu'on se retrouve tous ici cet après midi ? Demanda Charlie quand il fut entré avec Ludmilla dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Oui. Répondit le garçon avec sérieux. J'ai besoin de faire le point avec vous, et Hagrid a bien voulu nous accueillir ici…J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché vos projets pour cette après midi ?

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Le rassura aussitôt Ludmilla avec un sourire. Les dimanche sont toujours mortellement ennuyeux.

-Eh ben merci ! Protesta Charlie. Je vois que tu apprécies ma compagnie !

Ils se mirent tous à rire et les deux jeunes professeurs s'installèrent autour de la table tandis que Hagrid préparait le thé. Ginny s'était assise à distance de Harry, l'air morose. Ron et Hermione paraissaient mal à l'aise. Harry avait tenu à ce que ses amis les plus proches soient tous autour de lui, aussi Neville et Luna étaient-ils également présents.

-Dis moi, Harry, c'est quoi ce délire, dans la Gazette ? Attaqua aussitôt Charlie avec naturel. C'est vrai que tu avais rendez vous avec Lucius Malefoy hier à Pré au Lard ?

Hagrid se figea sur place, sa théière à la main, la bouche ouverte.

-Oui. Dit Harry avec fermeté. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis resté en contact avec lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et…hm… je lui en suis reconnaissant. Quant aux insinuations de Skeeter, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas cru un mot !

-Non, bien sûr, on connaît Skeeter et sa conception assez particulière du journalisme d'investigation…

-Je crois que cette fois ci, je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui rappeler que nous savons sur elle certaine chose qu'elle aurait tout intérêt à garder secrète…glissa Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

-Tu vois, tu aurais dû le faire plus tôt ! s'écria Ron. Ca aurait évité à Harry bien des ennuis. A ta place, je la dénoncerais tout de suite au Ministère comme Animagus non déclaré, sans même la prévenir. Elle ne croit plus à tes menaces. Et ça lui fera passer définitivement l'envie de recommencer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ginny. La jeune fille caressait machinalement la tête de Crockdur, l'air absent. Il s'éclaircit la voix et prit une inspiration.

-Bon, voilà pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir : je voudrais vous faire part de ce que Malefoy m'a appris hier à Pré-au-Lard.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, regardant tour à tour les personnes présentes.

-Snape est toujours vivant. Reprit-il d'un ton résolu. Il est entrain de réorganiser une armée de Mangemorts. Il a juré de se venger, de moi bien sûr, de Malefoy, mais aussi de vous, de tous ceux qui ont œuvré d'une manière ou d'une autre à la chute de Voldemort.

Un silence pesant accueillit les paroles du jeune homme.

-Décidément, Harry, ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquilles ! Grogna finalement Hagrid en se laissant tomber dans son immense fauteuil.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de Snape. Il n'a plus rien à perdre, il ira jusqu'au bout de sa haine. Mais comment Malefoy est-il au courant ? Demanda Charlie, l'air très intéressé.

-Il semblerait que Snape ait contacté sa femme par l'intermédiaire de Bellatrix Lestrange pour lui proposer de rejoindre la rébellion.

-Mmmm…Et que fait Narcissa Malefoy ? Je veux dire, quelle est sa position ?

-Malefoy m'a dit qu'actuellement, elle se terrait au Manoir.

Charlie se tourna vers Ludmilla.

-Je crois que nous allons bientôt devoir faire appel à tes services, ma chérie, pour localiser et surveiller tout ce beau monde.

Ludmilla hocha simplement la tête.

-Les aurors sont au courant, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

-Malefoy m'a affirmé qu'il les avait prévenus.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? Interrompit Ron, l'air méfiant.

-Euh…ben…il faudrait s'en assurer. Répondit le garçon, soudain gagné par le doute.

-Pas de problème, je vais contacter Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey et Rémus . Intervint Charlie avec autorité. De toute façon, il faut que l'Ordre se réunisse pour faire le point. Nous devons mettre également les parents, Bill et les jumeaux au courant. Chacun peut récolter des renseignements à son niveau.

-Il faut garder aussi un œil sur Drago Malefoy, il est peut-être en contact avec Snape…Suggéra timidement Neville.

-Oui, tu as raison, Neville. C'est même indispensable, et il va falloir organiser notre surveillance. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Reprit Harry. Malefoy père m'a donné un…un genre de miroir par lequel nous pourrons communiquer régulièrement, lui et moi. S'il a du nouveau, il m'en informera et je vous tiendrai bien sûr au courant.

Harry ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller plus loin et d'évoquer la chaîne qui le liait à Malefoy ou la fonction portoloin du miroir. Déjà, Ginny avait relevé les yeux et le fixait, l'air furieux.

Elle n'ajouta rien cependant.

-Un miroir ? Tiens…murmura Charlie, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Oh, tu pourras peut-être y apercevoir un Brudule, Harry. Ils n'apparaissent que dans les miroirs magiques, ils sont invisibles à l'œil nu ! S'exclama Luna, soudain très excitée.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé, avant que Ron pouffe de rire.

-Et il t'a donné beaucoup d'autres choses comme ça ? Interrogea Ginny d'un ton ironique.

-Non, c'est tout. Mentit Harry. Mais ça peut être utile, n'est ce pas ?

-Utile ou pas, moi, je pense que moins on a affaire à Malefoy, mieux on se porte. Grogna la jeune fille dans sa barbe.

-A propos ! S'exclama Charlie. Je suis surpris que Drago reprenne ses études à Poudlard. On ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit éternisé à Azkaban !

-Ils l'ont sûrement libéré parce qu'il est venu de lui même se livrer à la justice ! C'est une circonstance atténuante !

-Oui, Hermione. Tu as raison. Et aussi parce que son avocat était habile et a réussi à démontrer qu'il a commis tous ses méfaits sous la contrainte.

-A ce que je sache, son père n'est pas un enfant de chœur non plus. Intervint à nouveau Ginny d'une voix coupante. Il a fait beaucoup plus de mal que Drago, et il est resté beaucoup moins longtemps en prison.

Hagrid servit le thé, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère après la froide remarque de Ginny. Le ton de la conversation devint plus léger. Les jeunes se plaignirent de Baxter, seule Hermione la défendait bec et ongles. Puis Charlie leur demanda ce qu'ils pensaient de Cooper. Les garçons restèrent dans le vague, les trois filles se répandirent en compliments sur son compte, ce qui eut l'air d'agacer passablement le jeune enseignant. Ludmilla se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu.

Vers 18h, ils quittèrent tous la cabane de Hagrid. Sur le chemin du retour, Ginny marchait en avant avec Neville et Luna, ignorant ostensiblement Harry.

* * *

Après le dîner, la plupart des gryffondors de sixième et septième année se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune pour terminer leurs devoirs, lire ou jouer à des jeux de société sorciers.

Un peu avant 21h, Harry vit avec surprise Ginny se lever et sortir de la salle commune d'un pas décidé, sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Il était lui même attablé avec Ron et Hermione, ils terminaient leur devoir de sortilèges à rendre le mardi suivant. Il fut tenté de la suivre, de la rattraper dans le couloir et de la prendre dans ses bras, de gré ou de force. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient regagné le château, et elle avait pris soin de s'asseoir loin de lui à table. La froideur de la jeune fille était pour lui un supplice, bien plus cruel que les nombreux rires et chuchotements qu'il avait surpris sur son passage tout au long de la journée, et dont il se contre fichait.

Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le devoir de Baxter, mais malgré lui, il guettait les mouvements des élèves, espérant voir revenir Ginny, vaguement inquiet pour elle. Seamus et Dean disputaient une partie d'échecs. Colin Crivey était plongé dans la lecture d'une revue de photo. Affalé dans un fauteuil près du feu, Neville étudiait un ouvrage de botanique avancée. Luna travaillait, ou plutôt, mâchonnait le bout de sa plume en tirant rêveusement sur son collier de bouchons de bieraubeurre. Isolée pour une fois, assise à une table dans un coin de la salle, Romilda Vane écrivait fébrilement dans un gros carnet, l'entourant jalousement de son autre bras comme pour mieux soustraire ses précieux écrits aux regards indiscrets.

Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose chauffer vivement contre son sternum. Il faillit pousser un juron et il eut un instant de désarroi avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva brusquement, laissant tomber sa plume qui fit une grosse tâche sur son parchemin.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Interrogea Ron tandis qu'Hermione effaçait d'un sort la grosse tâche d'encre.

-Heu…rien. J'ai oublié un truc au dortoir ! Répondit Harry d'un ton saccadé en s'éloignant précipitamment vers les escaliers.

Le médaillon chauffait de plus en plus, à en devenir brûlant. Traitant mentalement Malefoy de tous les noms, le garçon monta quatre à quatre l'escalier et entra vivement dans le dortoir dont il referma la porte sans oser la bloquer, bien qu'il fût tenté de le faire. Il se jeta sur sa malle et en sortit le petit miroir. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, ferma si vite les rideaux qu'il faillit les arracher et conjura une bulle de silence. Alors seulement, il leva le miroir et le regarda. Aussitôt, le médaillon invisible cessa de chauffer contre sa poitrine.

Harry tressaillit. Les yeux gris de Malefoy le fixaient. Le garçon pouvait voir presque tout le visage de l'homme, du front au menton.

-Tu es là, Harry, tu m'écoutes ? Tu me vois bien ?

La voix de Malefoy semblait sortir du petit objet, mais Harry l'entendait sans difficulté, parfaitement distincte.

-Oui, je vous vois et je vous entends. Dit Harry très bas.

-Parfait. Je te vois bien moi aussi. Où te trouves tu ? Dans ton dortoir ?

-Oui.

-Tu es seul ?

-Bien sûr, mais pas pour longtemps.

Les yeux de Lucius étincelèrent malicieusement.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Rien. Répondit Harry avec impatience. Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez des nouvelles à me transmettre. Et votre pendentif brûle atrocement, c'est très désagréable.

-C'est que tu as attendu trop longtemps pour réagir ! Il faut que tu aies le miroir à portée de main.

-Je ne peux quand même pas vous répondre dans la salle commune ! Je suis bien obligé de m'isoler !

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

-Il va falloir réajuster le sort, ça ne sera pas bien compliqué. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire ?

-Je travaillais. Vous m'avez dérangé !

Le visage de Lucius devint tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux, son regard se concentra.

-Ecoute, Harry, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que je quitte Poudlard maintenant ! Dites le moi tout de suite, je vous entends très bien et j'ai jeté un sort de silence.

-Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux t'en parler que de vive voix. J'en profiterai pour m'assurer que tu sais comment faire fonctionner le portoloin et pour réajuster le sort de chauffage.

Harry sentit la colère qui grondait en lui le submerger comme une vague.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne peux pas vous rejoindre maintenant. Martela-t-il en détachant les mots, excédé. Mes camarades vont entrer d'un instant à l'autre, ils s'attendent à me trouver ici !

-Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça…

Le regard de Lucius s'était durci dans le petit cadre. Harry tenait toujours le miroir, mais il réussit à baisser les yeux, s'arrachant à l'emprise de ce regard dans un réflexe de protection. Il était trop tard. A l'instant où il réalisait qu'il devait lâcher l'objet, il se sentit brutalement comme aspiré par le nombril. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de Malefoy.

* * *

Ginny se hâtait dans les couloirs et les escaliers, espérant qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur Miss Teigne. Elle se souvenait précisément de l'emplacement de la statue et avançait sans hésiter, s'assurant de temps à autre qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

Pourquoi se rendait elle au rendez vous de Drago ? Elle ne savait pas elle même ce qui la poussait à répondre à l'appel du jeune homme. Elle était bien consciente du danger qu'elle courait, et de l'incohérence de son comportement.

Elle s'était décidée peu de temps avant à aller à la rencontre de Drago. Elle avait passé sa journée à hésiter, observant Harry à la dérobée et ruminant sa rancœur. Notant mille petits détails et ressassant des souvenirs de ses premières années à Poudlard, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il lui cachait trop de choses, il se servait d'elle comme pis-aller et pour meubler ses longues soirées à Poudlard, mais ses pensées secrètes étaient tournées vers une toute autre personne…

Au cours de la journée, elle avait surpris nombre de regards moqueurs ou apitoyés posés sur elle, et elle en avait déduit que toute l'école avait lu l'article de la Gazette. Peu lui importait ce qu'on pensait d'elle et de Harry, mais elle en avait assez de servir de bouche-trou. S'il avait été clair dans sa tête, Harry aurait refusé la rencontre avec Lucius. En l'acceptant, il avait prouvé qu'il ne tenait aucun compte de Ginny, de ses conseils, de ses sentiments. Et cette photo… Il avait beau dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, Ginny ne pouvait effacer de son esprit l'image de cet homme odieux tenant Harry par l'épaule comme s'il lui appartenait…

Elle parvint enfin en vue de la sorcière borgne et ralentit son allure. Elle ne voyait pas Drago mais lorsqu'elle approcha, il sortit d'un renfoncement dans le mur, juste derrière la statue, et vint à sa rencontre. Il paraissait tendu et nerveux.

-Merci d'être venue…murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée quand elle fut tout près de lui.

Surprise qu'il commençât par la remercier, elle ne répondit pas mais gagna à son tour le renfoncement qu'il venait de quitter et s'adossa au mur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être trop facilement repérable dans le long couloir désert.

-Potter sait que tu es ici, avec moi ? Chuchota Drago en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi voulais tu me rencontrer ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. A présent, elle regrettait d'être venue.

-Je voudrais…j'aimerais qu'on puisse se voir et se parler… régulièrement.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas.

Drago avala sa salive.

-Pourquoi tu es venue ce soir, dans ce cas ?

Elle se tut. Il leva une main tremblante et fit mine de vouloir toucher la pommette de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea et lui jeta un regard chargé de colère.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu oublies que ton Maître est mort, et que tu n'es plus aux commandes, ici, Malefoy.

Le visage du garçon se déforma dans un rictus amer et narquois.

-Tu te gardes pour Potter, c'est ça ? Ca ne te gêne pas de savoir qu'il…qu'il couche avec…

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa le regard.

-Je ne crois pas un mot des stupidités inventées par Skeeter, si c'est à cela que tu fais allusion ! Cracha-t-elle, écœurée.

-Et bien tu devrais, car c'est la vérité ! Tout le monde le savait, dans la Cité…dit Drago d'une voix hachée. C'est comme ça qu'il a sauvé sa peau. Il s'est vendu à mon salaud de père. Et en plus, il continue…

-Tu mens ! Affirma Ginny avec désespoir.

-Non, et tu sais bien que j'ai raison. Tu préfères te voiler la face, et servir de façade à cette ordure de Potter qui peut cacher comme ça sa bassesse et ses goûts contre nature. C'est lui qui a entraîné mon père à la trahison. C'est par sa faute qu'il a …

-Tais toi ! Cria Ginny, révoltée. Ce n'est quand même pas Harry qui a forcé ton père à lui venir en aide ! Que je sache, c'est ton père qui l'a torturé, qui l'a harcelé ! Ni lui, ni moi n'avons jamais demandé à ce que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts nous enferment dans leurs cachots et nous soumettent à cet horrible chantage.

Les yeux pâles de Drago lancèrent un éclair menaçant.

-Peut-être, mais Potter a su retourner la situation en sa faveur, et pour ça, il a usé de moyens…beurk, je ne veux même pas y penser tellement ça me dégoûte.

Ginny fit un pas pour sortir de son coin et s'éloigner. Elle avait la gorge serrée et se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Drago la retint par le bras et lui parla dans l'oreille.

-N'oublie pas que je suis là, Ginny. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Penses-y ! Moi, je ne me servirai pas de toi. Tu peux être sûre que je ne joue pas de double-jeu. Tu seras tout pour moi.

Comme elle semblait hésiter, il saisit son visage entre les paumes de ses mains et plongea son regard pâle dans les grands yeux troublés de la jeune fille. Puis il se pencha vers elle, approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Mais dans un sursaut de volonté, elle lui échappa et partit en courant, le cœur déchiré.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà !…pas très gai tout ça, je le reconnais …Je compte sur vous pour me donner le courage d'écrire la suite en m'envoyant plein de reviews !**

**Liv : **Un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait éclater de rire plus d'une fois…En fait, mon « sglurp » à moi, c'était Drago, mais ça ne fait rien, avec Snape, ils ont fait leur grand retour dans le même chapitre ! Que veux tu, ils se disputent la vedette dans cette fic…--Donc toi, tu trouves que Snape, c'est plutôt mieux comme chef que « face-de serpent » ?…c'est vrai que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, en tout cas. Pour l'instant, les « guerilleros » s'amusent bien à camper dans la forêt, mais quand l'hiver va pointer son nez, ils vont peut-être déchanter, et les troupes seront plus difficiles à galvaniser !—Oui, Lucius en « vipère lubrique », ça me faisait marrer…--En effet, le pied sous la fenêtre appartenait au paparazzo ( !) Adolphus qui a un si joli prénom, si évocateur…Il n'y avait pas grand chose à photographier, mais ça devrait suffire à faire scandale, ne t'inquiète pas !—L'espion à Poudlard serait Cooper ? Oh, mais pourquoi, voyons ? Un gaillard si franc, si sympathique !—Non, je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de tuer ce pauvre Colin qui n'apprécie guère Lucius, on se demande bien pourquoi.—Ah, le bosquet de bambous…J'aurais dû me méfier, c'était sûr que tu ne la laisserais pas passer, cette occasion là de me charrier ! Bon, mais pourquoi pas des bambous en Ecosse, hein ? On est chez les sorciers, oui ou non ? Et puis si on arrive à en faire pousser à Lille, ça doit bien pouvoir pousser en Ecosse, avec ou sans pandas, ces plantes là ! Bon, et puis tu as l'esprit mal tourné, Harry et Lucius ne font rien de mal, ils se cachent juste pour échapper aux paparazzi !—« L'aura sulfureuse » de Lucius en a fait réagir quelques uns, apparemment…Ginny n'intéresse pas Harry pour les mêmes raisons que ce cher Lulu, on s'en doutait, et si elle est bien utile pour remplir les mornes soirées à Poudlard, elle y trouve aussi son compte, je pense…-- Oui, ils aiment les greniers, que veux tu. Et puis, ils n'ont pas trop le choix.—Snape ne va pas lâcher Harry en effet, et même s'il n'y a plus de prophétie, le pauvre garçon pourra difficilement faire comme s'il n'avait pas un tueur à ses trousses.—Drago (sglurp) est de retour, et tu as raison, ça va se corser pour Ginny.—Quant à Skeeter, tu verras que tu m'as influencée une fois de plus, et que cette chère journaliste a encore frappé ! Merci encore pour ta fidélité, et à bientôt, si tu n'es pas encore partie en vacances !

**Allez, un petit clic sur le bouton bleu…**


	10. Première escapade au Manoir

**Bon allez, je vous livre ce dernier chapitre avant de partir en vacances à mon tour (le 15), il était temps ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier la suite, en tout cas pas avant la fin août, mais de toute façon, à en juger par le nombre astronomique de personnes m'ayant laissé une review (trois en tout et pour tout, youpiiii !), je pense que cette histoire n'intéresse plus grand monde. J'en déduis que si la suite ne vient jamais, personne ne s'en plaindra ! **

**Du coup, il n'y a eu personne pour me faire remarquer que Luna Lovegood est une serdaigle, et qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans la salle commune des gryffondors, même pour tirer sur ses bouchons de bièraubeurre…Héhé, votre vigilance baisse dangereusement, chers lecteurs ! Ceci dit, pardonnez moi cette boulette indigne, c'était involontaire, bien sûr !**

**A part ça, petite digression, je suis allée voir le film 5 avec mes jeunes (il faut bien les occuper pendant les vacances), et j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt un bon cru, meilleur que le 4, mais moins bien que le 3 (mon préféré). Comme toujours, ça fait un peu fourre-tout, les éléments s'enchaînent sans lien véritable, limite saupoudrage, et je me demande comment ceux qui n'ont pas lu le bouquin peuvent s'y retrouver dans ce méli-mélo. En revanche, j'ai trouvé Luna Lovegood très réussie, et Ombrage parfaite ! Le « pire souvenir de Rogue » est évoqué de manière beaucoup trop superficielle…Quant à Lucius, il est, comme chez JKR d'ailleurs, un perso ultra-secondaire . Et puis…je ne suis pas fan des effets spéciaux, et comme ils tiennent une grande place dans le film…Mais globalement, on ressent bien l'atmosphère lourde et tendue, ainsi que l'angoisse de Harry... Allez, j'arrête les frais, vous me donnerez votre avis j'espère !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture quand même aux rares internautes égarés par mégarde sur cette page, et de très bonnes -et très longues- vacances à tous !**

CHAPITRE DIX

**Première « escapade » au Manoir …**

Lucius vit apparaître Harry à l'endroit où il l'attendait, en plein milieu de son vaste salon. Le garçon était pieds nus, vêtu d'un T-shirt rouge délavé et d'un pantalon de toile noir, tenue parfaitement seyante dans sa simplicité. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et avant même d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre, il avait sorti sa baguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir. Elle lui échappa aussitôt, irrésistiblement attirée par un _accio_ de Lucius.

-Hé ! Tu as une manière plutôt cavalière d'arriver chez les gens, mon garçon !

-Comment osez vous…Articula Harry entre ses dents, pâle de fureur.

Et il jeta rageusement contre un mur le petit miroir qu'il tenait encore dans sa main crispée. L'objet éclata en morceaux.

-Parfait. Tu ne pourras plus rentrer à Poudlard maintenant, j'en suis ravi. Dit calmement Lucius. Tu vois, Lewis, ce garçon a tendance à sortir facilement de ses gonds…

Toujours aux abois, Harry sursauta. Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la présence discrète de Taylor, assis en retrait dans un haut fauteuil. L'ami de Lucius laissa échapper un rire léger.

-Pardonne moi, mon cher, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a de bonnes raisons d'être mécontent.

Sur ces mots, Taylor se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Il dévisagea Harry avec intérêt, tandis que le garçon lui jetait en retour un regard de défiance.

-Vous allez vous arranger pour que je puisse repartir immédiatement ! Dit Harry à Lucius d'une voix qui tremblait d'indignation.

-Holà, pas si vite ! Nous avons quelques points à régler. Viens t'asseoir deux minutes avec nous pour boire un verre. Laisse moi te présenter…

-Pas question ! Je veux rentrer tout de suite !

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Tu n'étais pas en tête à tête avec ta petite amie, que je sache !

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Je ne peux pas rester, et je trouve inadmissible que vous m'ayez fait venir de force !

-Allons, allons, Harry…quand tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir fait le déplacement. Viens t'asseoir ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est moi qui ai ta baguette, et tu ne peux rentrer qu'au moyen du miroir que tu as pris soin de démolir.

Sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme, Lucius alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, suivi de Taylor qui s'installa dans le canapé. Harry resta un instant indécis, puis il se décida à les rejoindre, la mine renfrognée. Il ne s'assit pas, mais enfonça brutalement les mains dans ses poches et attendit en agitant nerveusement une de ses jambes. En fait, Lucius avait redouté que dans sa colère, il se mît à tout détruire dans la pièce, mais apparemment, le garçon était trop intelligent pour se livrer à ce genre de débordements.

-Nous allons commencer par régler le problème du pendentif. Dit Lucius d'un ton neutre. Je te présente Lewis Taylor, un ami de longue date, expert en fabrication d'Objets Magiques Originaux (_NDA : ou encore O.M.O…oups, désolée pour le mauvais jeu de mots_ !). C'est lui qui est le créateur de ce système élaboré de pendentifs et de miroirs.

-Oui, ben vous pouvez les reprendre tout de suite, vos objets originaux. Je n'en veux pas ! Répondit Harry du tac au tac, les yeux flamboyants.

-Oh, que tu es agressif, mon cher Harry ! Je ne te connaissais pas si désagréable.

-Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi.

-Je te comprends, mais il ne s'agit pas de cela. Sourit Lucius. Ce système a besoin d'être testé et amélioré, nous sommes bien d'accord là dessus. Lewis, Harry s'est plaint que le médaillon _brûlait atrocement. _Je reprends ses mots, là

-Je peux essayer de diminuer les effets de surchauffe…proposa aimablement Taylor.

-Alors allons-y ! Approuva Lucius.

-Il va peut-être falloir que je fasse apparaître la chaîne.

-Non seulement vous allez la faire apparaître, mais vous allez la reprendre ! Il est hors de question que je la porte autour du cou une minute de plus ! Décréta Harry sèchement.

Lucius échangea un coup d'œil avec Taylor. L'homme avait l'air grave, mais Lucius, qui le connaissait bien, décela une lueur de gaîté dans son regard. Tout semblait indiquer que l'expert s'amusait franchement.

-Excusez moi, Harry, mais Lucius m'avait présenté les choses tout autrement. Dit il sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Je supposais que vous étiez d'accord tous les deux pour rester en contact par ce moyen là. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre, en tout cas pas d'aussi discret ni d'aussi efficace.

Harry parut sur le point de répliquer violemment, puis il sembla se raviser. Visiblement, l'air raisonnable et le ton extrêmement civilisé de Taylor lui faisaient de l'effet.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour porter cette chaîne. Grogna-t-il finalement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je refuse que Malefoy puisse actionner le portoloin lui même, quand bon lui semble, sans me demander mon avis. Je ne suis pas une potiche qu'il peut déplacer à sa guise.

Lucius se sentit blessé par les paroles de Harry. Le jeune homme parlait de lui à la troisième personne d'un air méprisant, comme si son ex-tuteur ne s'était même pas trouvé dans la pièce…

-Bien, mais ceci n'a rien à voir avec la chaîne. Reprit Lewis sur un ton conciliant. Il s'agit d'un tout autre aspect du système, et nous verrons ça plus tard. Le pendentif, lui, ne sert que de sonnette, ou d'alarme, si vous préférez.

Ravalant sa fierté blessée, Lucius admirait le flegme de son ami, mais aussi son habileté. Déjà, il avait fait plus ou moins accepter à Harry la nécessité de conserver la chaîne…. Le garçon semblait légèrement apaisé et il écoutait malgré lui Taylor avec intérêt. Le maître des lieux fit apparaître une bièraubeurre devant le nez de l'adolescent, et ce dernier s'en empara et la porta à sa bouche sans même y prêter attention.

Taylor se leva alors et approcha de Harry, qui se raidit légèrement. Lucius les observait avec une attention soutenue, buvant des yeux son jeune protégé. Rien, de ses mèches noires, épaisses et lustrées à son corps mince et vigoureux, en passant par son visage aux traits gracieux ou la texture lisse et saine de sa peau, rien n'échappait à sa contemplation admirative. Bien qu'il l'eût rencontré la veille encore à Pré-au-Lard, il avait l'impression de voir le garçon pour la première fois, peut-être parce qu'il le redécouvrait à travers les yeux de son ami.

-Nous allons donc régler l'intensité de cette fameuse alarme. Reprit Taylor d'une voix posée. Il y a un moyen très simple. Vous trouvez que le pendentif devient trop chaud ?

-Beaucoup trop ! Au bout de vingt secondes, c'est déjà brûlant. Dit Harry du bout des lèvres, comme à contre-cœur, tout en surveillant Lewis du coin de l'œil d'un air méfiant.

-Voyons voir ça. Tout compte fait, je pense qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire apparaître la chaîne. Lucius, peux tu lancer ton sort d'appel ?

Dirigeant le bout de sa baguette vers son miroir qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, Lucius prononça à haute voix le nom de Harry. Aussitôt, le garçon grimaça.

-Voilà, ça se met déjà à brûler…

-Vous permettez ?

Taylor leva une main et l'appliqua doucement contre le sternum du garçon pour sentir la chaleur à travers le coton du T-shirt. Lucius en ressentit simultanément de l'excitation et une très nette pointe de jalousie.

-En effet, c'est très chaud…s'exclama l'expert surpris en retirant vivement sa main. C'est vous qui le faites réagir de cette façon, apparemment. Ou plutôt, la magie qui est en vous…

Il leva sa propre baguette : « _Diminuendo __calor_…Est ce que ça va mieux ainsi, Harry ? »

Lucius fut saisi par la manière dont Taylor s'adressait au garçon et prononçait son prénom, de sa belle voix grave et vibrante. Il ne doutait pas que cette voix eût un pouvoir particulier…Il vit Harry plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de Lewis, et un frisson le parcourut. Malgré lui, il lui venait des pensées folles, comme si elles avaient brusquement échappé à tout contrôle…

-Oui, ça va mieux. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je préfèrerais que vous me l'enleviez. Glissa Harry, les pommettes rouges, sans quitter Taylor des yeux.

Bon sang, ce gamin était à se damner…

Souriant, l'expert se tourna vers Lucius, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

-Là, je dois en appeler à des instances supérieures. C'est demandé si gentiment…Qu'en penses tu, mon cher ?

Tentant de se ressaisir, Lucius se gratta la gorge.

-Hm…je…il n'y a que ce moyen là pour rester en contact, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Dans ce cas, Harry, je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix, à moins de nous priver de tout moyen de communiquer…

Le garçon avait enfin tourné son beau regard vers son ex-tuteur. Sa colère semblait plus ou moins retombée, mais l'expression de son visage restait fermée.

-En admettant que j'accepte de garder cette chaîne, il faut modifier le système de portoloin, de manière que je sois le seul à pouvoir l'activer. Dit il résolument.

-Ecoutez moi, Harry. Intervint Taylor en touchant du bout des doigts le bras nu du garçon. Il me semble très utile que ce portoloin puisse être aussi activé par Lucius. Imaginez que vous vous trouviez en difficulté, affaibli, sans baguette, incapable d'échapper à des poursuivants !

-Comment Malefoy pourra-t-il le savoir si je ne le préviens pas au moyen du miroir ?

-Et bien, si vous avez le miroir en permanence sur vous, dans votre poche par exemple, il suffira que vous le preniez et que vous lanciez un appel au secours. Lucius activera aussitôt le portoloin.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens, j'ai de toute façon besoin de ma baguette pour lancer cet appel !

Bien obligé de reconnaître l'évidence, Taylor s'éloigna de quelques pas en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Pendant tout cet échange entre Harry et son ami, où on parlait toujours de lui à la troisième personne, Lucius se sentait désagréablement tenu à l'écart de la conversation.

-En effet, vous avez raison, je suis complètement idiot ! S'écria Lewis en souriant à Harry. Il faut trouver un autre système pour que le miroir réagisse à votre voix également. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, mais vous m'avez utilement mis sur la voie. _Reparo_ ! _Accio miroir_ !

Déjà, Taylor avait reconstitué d'un sort rapide le miroir de Harry et s'en était emparé. Il s'écarta et sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de marmonner une ou deux formules en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'objet. Puis il revint vers le garçon et le lui tendit.

-Tenez ce miroir tout près de votre bouche et prononcez le nom de Lucius. Le miroir va enregistrer l'appel et devrait réagir désormais sans que vous ayez besoin de recourir à votre baguette.

Harry hésita. Il coula un regard de biais vers Lucius puis approcha le miroir de ses lèvres.

-Lucius Malefoy. Murmura-t-il.

Lucius sentit aussitôt son propre pendentif se mettre à chauffer. Il leva son miroir, et il y vit les yeux lumineux de Harry qui le fixaient. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ca marche, Lewis. Bravo !

-Et toi, Lucius, tu n'es pas gêné par une quelconque surchauffe ?

Lucius se mit à rire.

-Une surchauffe ? Penses tu ! Ma capacité magique à moi doit être bien faible par rapport à celle de Harry, car je ne ressens qu'un léger picotement qui n'a rien de désagréable. J'espère bien avoir souvent l'occasion d'être « brûlé » de cette manière là!

Il songea à la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait autrefois dans le bras quand le Maître se mettait en colère et exigeait sa présence immédiate…

-Et pourquoi ne pourrais je pas être le seul à pouvoir activer le portoloin, en le faisant à la voix, sans baguette ? Questionna Harry avec espoir.

-Non, c'est impossible ! Trancha Taylor. Il faut une force magique considérable pour faire fonctionner un portoloin, votre voix n'y suffirait pas. Si vous n'avez plus votre baguette pour canaliser et concentrer la magie qui est en vous, ou si vous êtes trop affaibli, seul Lucius pourra activer le portoloin à distance.

Harry eut l'air déçu, et se renfrogna à nouveau. Taylor reprit la parole :

- Maintenant, Lucius, il faut que tu promettes à ce jeune homme de ne plus jamais le faire venir contre son gré !

A l'évidence, Taylor se moquait de lui, et Lucius jura silencieusement qu'il se vengerait.

-Je promets tout ce que vous voulez, l'un et l'autre ! Répondit il, goguenard. Evidemment, je ne veux en aucun cas importuner Harry, ni l'arracher malgré lui à une activité passionnante, quelle qu'elle soit…

Harry buvait sa bièraubeurre. Il jeta à son ex-tuteur un regard provocant.

-Si vous ne tenez pas parole, je me précipiterai chez un expert en Magie Noire, je lui raconterai tout, et je lui demanderai de m'enlever cette horrible chaîne ! Dit-t-il avant de lécher avec gourmandise la mousse qui s'était déposée au coin de ses lèvres, faisant ainsi innocemment monter d'un cran l'état de tension et d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait déjà Lucius.

-En voilà une menace ! Commenta Taylor en regardant Malefoy d'un air joyeux.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, bougonna Lucius, je ne m'amuserai pas à te faire venir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit…quoique…ça ne manquerait évidemment pas d'attrait…

Cette fois, Taylor explosa franchement de rire, tandis que Harry rosissait et fronçait les sourcils.

-Et alors, cette importante nouvelle ? Lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint comme pour ramener la discussion à un sujet moins scabreux. C'est quand même pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, non ?

Interpellé par le garçon, Lucius se leva et marcha tranquillement vers lui.

-Je t'avais dit, Harry que ma femme resterait enfermée au Manoir. Tu es peut-être étonné de ne pas la voir ici avec nous ?

Le garçon eut un sourire en coin en les regardant tour à tour d'un air entendu.

-Non, pas spécialement. Rétorqua–t-il avec insolence.

Agacé autant qu'amusé, Lucius lutta pour conserver son calme. Le jour viendrait où il aurait enfin ce gamin totalement en son pouvoir et où il lui ferait crier grâce, de douleur ou d'excès de plaisir, au choix…

-Narcissa est partie rejoindre Snape. Mais elle est reliée à moi par un système équivalent à celui qui nous lie, toi et moi. Tu vois cette chevalière que je porte en permanence ?

Lucius leva sa main gauche, et Harry y jeta un coup d'œil maussade.

-Mon épouse porte exactement sa réplique, et ces deux bagues fonctionnent de la même manière que nos deux pendentifs. Elle est également en possession d'un miroir nous permettant de communiquer. Ainsi, elle me tiendra informée de tout ce qui se passe dans le camp de nos ennemis.

Harry semblait soudain beaucoup plus intéressé. Son œil vert s'était allumé à l'évocation de l'espionne infiltrant le camp ennemi.

-N'est-ce pas très risqué ? Demanda-t-il avec à propos.

-Si, mais elle a choisi elle même de jouer ce rôle, de son plein gré. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a un certain cran.

-Et… vous ne craignez pas qu'elle renseigne…dans les deux sens ?

-Oh, Harry ! J'ai une entière confiance en ma femme, voyons ! S'offusqua Lucius en faisant un clin d'œil peu discret à Taylor.

Harry eut un sourire railleur.

-Bon, bon, ne le prenez pas mal ! Je demandais ça comme ça, des fois que…Et…les aurors…ils sont au courant de sa présence là-bas et du rôle qu'elle y joue ?

Merlin, qu'il était agaçant, ce gamin, avec sa foi aveugle dans les aurors et dans l'autorité ! Lucius hésita un instant avant de répondre.

-Je ne veux pas mettre Narcissa en danger. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant, moins elle risquera d'être découverte et châtiée par Snape. Aussi aimerais-je que tu restes toi aussi absolument muet sur cette question, Harry.

Redevenu sérieux, le garçon inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Encore une chose. Mon fils Drago est revenu à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry eut une grimace expressive qui fit rire Taylor, toujours debout à leurs côtés.

-Bien. Garde-le à l'œil. Il est certainement en rapport avec Snape. Et il risque fort de vouloir régler ses comptes avec toi.

-Je le sais bien ! De toute façon, nos rapports ont toujours été tendus. J'ai l'habitude de me méfier de lui.

-Ne rêvez vous pas d'une vie où vous n'auriez plus à vous méfier de personne, Harry ? Intervint Taylor d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

Le garçon le regarda avec étonnement puis haussa les épaules à sa manière désinvolte.

-J'ai passé des années à avoir une peur panique de me trouver face à Voldemort. Mais en même temps, je le désirais ardemment, car j'étais bien conscient que c'était à moi de le tuer, et à personne d'autre. A présent qu'il s'agit simplement d'être _vigilant_, franchement, pour moi, c'est la récréation !

Taylor se mit à rire. Lucius aurait volontiers serré Harry dans ses bras, il avait une terrible envie de sentir son corps contre le sien avant qu'il s'en aille, mais ce n'était hélas guère possible en présence de Taylor. Pourtant, il eût aimé montrer à son ami jusqu'à quel degré d'intimité il en était arrivé avec le garçon. Mais il avait trop peur que Harry le repousse ostensiblement. Sa fierté en aurait à nouveau pris un coup.

-Je suppose que tu veux rentrer à Poudlard, maintenant, mon cher Harry ? Dit il aimablement.

-Tiens oui, c'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ironisa le garçon.

-Bien, si tu tiens tant que cela à aller perdre ton temps là-bas…

Dans un élan irrépressible, Lucius leva une main pour saisir le bras de Harry. Mais à sa grande stupeur, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide, alors que le garçon était pourtant bien là, debout devant lui.

-A propos, n'oubliez pas de me rendre ma baguette…Dit une voix, venant de l'autre bout du séjour. Malefoy et Taylor se retournèrent en poussant une exclamation. Un autre Harry se tenait loin derrière eux et les regardait avec un grand sourire triomphant. Celui dont Lucius avait voulu prendre le bras avait disparu, son image s'était à présent évaporée.

-Bon sang, Harry, comment tu as fait ça ? Lâcha Lucius, stupéfait.

Harry revint vers eux en contournant les fauteuils de sa démarche souple, l'expression narquoise, visiblement ravi d'avoir réussi à surprendre les deux hommes.

-C'était juste pour vous montrer de quelle manière je perds mon temps à Poudlard…

-Et qui vous a appris à faire ça ? Questionna Taylor, les sourcils froncés. Tu as bien posé des sorts anti-transplanage sur ton manoir, Lucius ?

-Je n'ai pas transplané, je me suis _dédoublé_…précisa Harry d'un ton sentencieux. C'est Cooper, notre prof de métamorphose, qui nous a appris ce truc.

-Mmmm…intéressant…murmura Lucius. Ca peut être très utile !

Taylor semblait préoccupé.

-Cooper…Cooper…Ca ne me dit rien…D'où vient-il, ce bonhomme ?

-D'Amérique. Il y a passé des années, parait il. C'est peut-être de la Magie-peau-rouge ? Bon, maintenant, excusez moi mais il faut vraiment que je file.

Lucius tendit à Harry sa baguette et le garçon fit un pas vers lui pour s'en saisir. Mais à l'instant où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le morceau de bois, Lucius le cacha prestement derrière son dos.

-Tu te souviens, Harry, de ce que tu m'as promis une nuit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors que tu te trouvais enchaîné au fond d'un sinistre cachot et que tu t'attendais à une mort imminente?

Pris de court, le garçon resta bouche bée. Il était tout près de Lucius, et son regard scintillait d'une manière surnaturelle dans la lumière dansante des chandelles.

-Vaguement…Dit il très bas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes un peu plus précisément. A l'époque, tu avais craint de devoir te partager entre …le Lord noir et moi même, tu te rappelles ?

-Hmmm…

-Bien. Je suis content d'avoir rafraîchi ta mémoire. Aujourd'hui, le Lord noir n'est plus là, grâce à toi et, me semble-t-il, aussi un peu grâce à moi … Je n'avais pas jugé bon alors de conclure avec toi un serment magique dans les règles de l'art, mais tu t'étais engagé verbalement à me répondre favorablement quand je ferais appel à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta silencieux, mais baissa les paupières. Sans insister, Lucius lui présenta sa baguette, et le jeune homme s'en saisit.

-Je sais que tu es un homme de parole, Harry. Il s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit. Pour rentrer, prends ton miroir et dis : _reverto_. Tu te retrouveras à l'emplacement exact d'où tu es parti. A très bientôt !

* * *

Narcissa avait visité le campement des rebelles avec Snape et Bellatrix. Ils étaient certes fort bien installés, mais elle ne se voyait pas vivre longtemps dans ces conditions. On avançait dans l'automne, et bientôt, le froid et l'humidité deviendraient insupportables, malgré tous les prodiges de magie dont Snape pourrait faire preuve pour maintenir un micro-climat sur ses quartiers.

Ils lui avaient préparé une tente agréable, à défaut d'être confortable. Elle s'y retira après un dîner copieux et savoureux, pris à trois dans la tente du chef. Quand la nuit fut tombée, Severus vint la rejoindre. Il avait visiblement fait un effort pour être présentable, mais son visage manquait définitivement de grâce. Seul l'éclat sombre de ses yeux noirs lui donnait quelque chose de vaguement captivant. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui.

-Il y a si longtemps que j'attends ce moment…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se penchant pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, une main plongée dans la blonde chevelure.

Elle se laissa faire complaisamment.

-Tu sais, Sev, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai longtemps, dans ces conditions. Dit elle quand ils se furent séparés.

-Que veux tu dire ? Quelles conditions ?

-J'ai peur de souffrir du froid, de l'humidité…Je suis habituée à tant de confort ! Minauda-t-elle. J'avoue que je suis une petite nature, Sev ! Et puis si nous sommes traqués, et qu'il faut constamment lever le camp…

-Je ferai tout pour que tu sois à ton aise ici. Tu sais bien que tu peux me demander l'impossible !

Il la prit encore dans ses bras et tenta de l'entraîner vers le lit. Elle lui résista, et partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de toile en lui faisant signe de faire de même.

-Attends ! Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Tu ne m'as rien dit de tes projets.

-Mes projets ? Répondit-il, l'air ennuyé. Pour l'instant, c'est bien simple : il s'agit de me venger de Potter. Ensuite…nous verrons.

-Et…comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

-J'ai déjà commencé à ternir son image de diverses manières.

-Ternir son image ? Que veux tu dire ?

-Nous faisons circuler clandestinement des photos de lui…extrêmement compromettantes, qui, outre salir son image en le présentant dans des situations ridicules ou obscènes, contribuent à le discréditer en faisant croire qu'il tire profit de ce commerce, très juteux pour nous d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant. Si cela t'amuse, je t'en montrerai quelques spécimens.

-Je vois…mais… rassure moi, mon mari ne figure pas sur ces photos ?

-Non, du moins pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. D'ailleurs, une photo les impliquant tous les deux est déjà parue et…

-Ah…L'article sorti ce matin même dans la Gazette, avec la photo, c'était donc aussi toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous avons un photographe très doué qui fait du bon boulot. Il n'en est pas à son coup d'essai.

-Oui, sauf que moi aussi, j'en ai pris pour mon grade !

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas apprécié que cette abominable Skeeter fasse allusion à la femme et au fils de Lucius dans son stupide article !

-Elle n'a dit que la vérité ! Et ton capital de sympathie dans l'opinion publique ne fera que grandir, tandis que ceux de ton ordure de mari et de son odieux petit ami chuteront de façon vertigineuse !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Par contre, je déteste passer pour une victime. J'ai ma fierté, moi, Severus !

-Tu regagneras ta fierté en rompant officiellement avec Lucius et en te battant à nos côtés pour faire rendre gorge à ces deux traîtres qui t'ont outragée, en effet.

-Mais à terme, ton but est bien de _tuer_ Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers le brasero qui luisait doucement au milieu de la tente, diffusant une douce chaleur. Il avança les mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre au dessus des flammes.

-Non seulement de le tuer, mais avant cela, de le torturer, l'humilier, le voir ramper et supplier, Narcissa. Mon esprit ne sera pas en repos tant que je n'aurai pas atteint ce but ultime.

-C'est étrange, comme ce garçon peut déchaîner les passions…Dit elle rêveusement.

-Ma passion à moi, c'est la haine ! Protesta vivement Snape. Elle nourrit mon âme, elle me fait vivre, elle me donne la force et l'énergie de me battre et d'entraîner une multitude derrière moi.

-Comme projet, excuse moi, mais c'est un peu court !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Le Maître aussi était animé par la haine ! Et grâce à elle, j'entretiendrai la flamme que le Maître nous a transmise.

-Tu me ferais presque peur…

-A toi, je ne ferai jamais de mal. Dit il doucement en revenant vers elle.

-Mais comment t'y prendras tu pour le tuer ? Il doit être sur-protégé ! Pour arriver à tes fins, il faudrait que tu puisses au moins t'approcher de lui !

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, mon plan est déjà bien établi. J'ai mis en place des pions que je n'aurai qu'à bouger au moment propice pour le faire venir ici et l'avoir à ma merci…

Il prit les mains de Narcissa et la fit lever. Les yeux luisants de désir, il se mit à dénouer fébrilement le cordon de la cape attachée au cou de la femme. L'impatience faisait trembler ses habiles doigts jaunis de maître des potions...

* * *

-Alors, mon cher Lewis, tes impressions ? Demanda Lucius d'un ton léger dès que Harry eut disparu de la pièce.

Taylor ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le canapé et saisit son verre de whisky sur la table basse.

-Je dois dire…commença-t-il avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée, comme s'il avait un besoin urgent de remontant. Je dois dire que ce garçon est…tu vois, je ne trouve même pas mes mots, tant je suis troublé…bref, je comprends que tu sois sous son charme. Il est… délicieux.

Lucius sourit, triomphant. Incroyable, cette joie qu'il éprouvait de voir enfin sa passion coupable reconnue comme légitime !

-Tu ne regrettes donc pas d'avoir passé des heures à mettre au point ton merveilleux petit système ?

-Non, absolument pas. Par contre, je pense qu'il faut que tu montres de la modération, Lucius. Sinon, tu vas perdre la confiance du gamin, et il t'échappera complètement. A moins que ton intention soit de… profiter de lui avec brutalité, comme tu l'as fait autrefois si souvent de tes nombreuses victimes… ?

Que signifiait ce ton d'amer reproche que Lucius percevait dans la voix de son ami ?

-Si c'était mon intention, je l'aurais fait depuis belle lurette. Je te rappelle que ce gamin a été en mon pouvoir durant deux bonnes semaines, et que je l'ai respecté à tout point de vue. Du moins, autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans les circonstances extrêmes où nous nous trouvions. Pourtant, je peux t' assurer que l'envie ne me manquait pas de…profiter de la situation.

Lucius préférait ne pas évoquer cette nuit où il en était venu à recourir à l'hypnose pour soumettre Harry, incapable de tenir plus longtemps face au garçon qui le faisait lambiner depuis des heures…

-C'est étrange…aurais tu changé, Lucius ? Ou est ce dû à la nature particulière du gamin ?

-Les deux, sans doute… peut-être ai je changé en effet.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il me semble que tu as encore du chemin à faire pour… l'apprivoiser. Je t'aiderais volontiers dans cette délicate entreprise, si tu me promettais une petite part du gâteau…susurra Taylor avec une lueur dans le regard.

-Quoi ? Tu oses évoquer une chose pareille, toi, l'irréprochable gentleman ?

-C'est que…tu ne m'as pas encore rémunéré pour le service que je t'ai rendu…C'est de ma faute, je sais, je t'avais dit d'attendre, que j'allais réfléchir au prix que j'exigerais de toi. Et bien, je crois que mon choix est fait.

Lucius se mit à rire.

-Je ne t'ai pas proposé de rencontrer Potter pour que tu t'entiches de lui à ton tour !

-Cela faisait partie des risques, mon cher Lucius. Tu sais bien que nous avons des goûts très proches, toi et moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard d'intelligence.

-Je dois dire que…je n'aurais jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière…mais puisque tu en parles…murmura Lucius pensivement.

Il aurait dû être jaloux…Paradoxalement, il n'en était rien. Au contraire, les idées folles de tout à l'heure lui revenaient à l'esprit, encore plus fantasques, encore plus débridées.

-Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir…Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rêveur en se versant un nouveau verre de whisky. En tout cas, je te félicite pour la manière dont tu as réussi à calmer le gamin…Il était prêt à faire un esclandre, et avec tes explications posées, tu l'as…

-Oh…j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. L'affaire était mal engagée en effet, j'ai vu le moment où il allait te sauter à la gorge à la manière moldue…d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Bref, je crois avoir réussi à le convaincre que ce pendentif était le seul moyen pour lui de rester en contact et d'avoir des informations…

-Il aurait bien éliminé totalement la fonction portoloin…C'est pourtant l'aspect le plus intéressant du système ! Imagine que j'en use quand il est sous sa douche…

-Je te le déconseille vivement ! S'esclaffa Lewis. Il est persuadé que c'est le miroir et lui seul qui sert de portoloin. Du coup, il se croit à l'abri tant qu'il ne touche pas l'objet !

- Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le médaillon peut faire le même office…tout le charme est là !

-Nous devrions avoir honte de tromper ainsi ce pauvre Potter…Hmmm…je ne le trouve pas assez méfiant à ton égard. Pour sa sécurité, c'est plutôt inquiétant.

-C'est un gryffondor. Il voit en moi quelqu'un qui a tout sacrifié pour le sauver, ce en quoi il a parfaitement raison. Dès lors, il ne peut imaginer que je cherche à le piéger d'une quelconque manière…

-S'il te connaissait comme je te connais ! Soupira Taylor. Bon, j'aimerais maintenant que nous parlions de sa dernière brillante petite démonstration …cette histoire de _dédoublement_ me paraît largement suspecte. Ou plutôt, elle me rappelle furieusement quelqu'un d'assez peu recommandable...

* * *

Encore essoufflée d'avoir couru, Ginny entra dans la salle commune et chercha aussitôt Harry des yeux, comme par réflexe. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir assis avec Ron et Hermione. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté vingt minutes plus tôt quand Hermione l'appela.

-Ginny ! Tu peux venir voir une seconde ?

Elle gagna à contre-cœur la table où travaillaient son frère et son amie.

-Assieds toi ! Proposa Hermione avec un sourire.

-Où est Harry ? questionna Ginny avec brusquerie tout en prenant la chaise que le garçon avait abandonnée.

-Au dortoir. Pour y faire je ne sais quoi. Grogna Ron à voix basse. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir le moral, et pour cause ! Dis, tu n'en as pas marre de lui faire la gueule à longueur de journée ?

-Et en quoi ça te gêne ? Répondit sèchement sa sœur. Si je fais la gueule, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons de la faire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu en veux à Harry pour cette histoire de Gazette ! S'emporta Hermione à voix contenue, soucieuse de ne pas alerter toute la salle commune.

-Depuis quand tu attaches de l'importance à ce qu'écrit Skeeter ? Ajouta Ron, furieux.

-Il ne s'agit pas de l'article, mais de la photo. Vous savez comme moi qu'elle est franchement équivoque, tu l'as dit toi même, Ron. Et Harry est incapable d'apporter le moindre commencement d'explication. Il me cache trop de choses, j'en ai assez !

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, ennuyés.

-Ecoute, Ginny ! Bouder ne risque certainement pas d'arranger la situation entre vous. Le mieux serait d'avoir une bonne discussion avec lui, et de mettre tout à plat.

-Je le sais bien, Hermione. Mais il fuit les discussions, il évite systématiquement les sujets qui fâchent. Quand je lui pose des questions, il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas répondre.

-Il a quand même ouvertement parlé de son entretien avec Malefoy. Il aurait pu cacher le truc complètement !

-Il l'aurait fait volontiers s'il n'y avait pas eu cette photo dans la Gazette ! C'est ce qui l'a contraint à faire sa petite conférence ridicule chez Hagrid…

-Bon écoute, Ginny ! S'emporta Ron. Nous, nous faisons confiance à Harry. Pour moi, c'est évident qu'il ne peut pas avoir l'intention de te faire du mal. Il est peut-être pris dans un micmac avec Malefoy, mais ce n'est certainement pas de gaîté de cœur. Alors là, il faut l'aider, au lieu de le casser.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, tous les deux. Moi, je réagis à ma manière. Tu ne peux pas comprendre que pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil que pour vous ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient mouillés de larmes. Hermione posa une main sur son avant bras pour la réconforter.

-Le voilà qui revient…dit Ron à mi-voix.

Ginny se leva vivement et s'écarta, non sans défier au passage Harry du regard. Le jeune homme, le visage troublé, fit mine d'aller à sa rencontre, mais comme elle lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, il n'insista pas et rejoignit sa place devant son devoir de sortilèges. De son fauteuil, Colin Crivey avait discrètement observé toute la scène.

-Tu faisais quoi ? Interrogea Ron, l'air soupçonneux.

-Oh…Rien…Je cherchais une autre plume dans ma malle, et je suis tombé sur de vieux papiers…

Les regards de Ron et Hermione se croisèrent furtivement, mais aucun d'eux n'insista pour en savoir plus…

* * *

-Potter, levez vous. Vous devez maintenant maîtriser parfaitement le sort de _plume correctrice_. Vous allez nous faire une petite démonstration de vos talents soi-disant si exceptionnels.

Ellen Baxter se tenait devant Harry, assis comme d'habitude au fond de la classe à côté de Ron. Le garçon lui adressa un regard noir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Il se leva lentement et avança jusqu'au bureau, sur lequel se trouvaient posés une plume et un parchemin vierge.

-Allez-y, Potter ! Jetez le sort qui convient, puis dites nous bien fort quelques phrases de votre cru. Nous pourrons vérifier si la plume a pris note de vos propos en les reformulant d'une manière plus…correcte.

Tout en maudissant son professeur de sortilèges, Harry leva sa baguette et grommela la stupide formule. La plume se souleva docilement et se tint prête à prendre note, comme suspendue au dessus du parchemin. Mais que pouvait-il bien raconter à présent ? Les gryffondor partageaient ce cours avec les serpentards, et le visage de Drago Malefoy, fendu d'un sourire machiavélique juste en face de lui, le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il se sentait vide de toute pensée cohérente. La seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis le matin était son désespoir de voir Ginny continuer à l'ignorer depuis maintenant deux jours entiers.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…Constata-t-il platement en regardant Baxter droit dans les yeux.

-Ah bon ? Vous n'avez rien à nous raconter, Potter ? Je pensais que vous aviez toujours l'un ou l'autre de vos exploits à disposition pour épater la galerie . Voyons… faites nous donc le récit détaillé de votre samedi après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Vous serez peut-être plus inspiré ?

Des rires plus ou moins discrets s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la classe. Malgré lui, Harry rougit, puis il se sentit soudain envahi d'un désir de provocation plus fort que tout le reste.

-Oh, mais très volontiers ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire froid tandis que la plume s'agitait au dessus du parchemin. Une après midi à Pré-au-Lard, c'est toujours une fête pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ils sont enfin débarrassés de leurs professeurs et sont libres de se gaver de friandises, de claquer tout leur argent au pub et de donner rendez vous à l'élu de leur cœur… Comme je ne suis pas différent des autres, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'ai usé mes fonds de culotte sur un banc aux Trois Balais, je me suis ruiné en cochonneries sucrées et surtout…j'ai posé pour une superbe photo aux côtés de mon sauveur !

Il y eut à nouveau quelques rires nerveux, en même temps qu'un frisson d'angoisse parcourait la classe. Personne n'osait en général provoquer Baxter. Le visage du professeur se tordit dans un rictus haineux.

-Tout cela est passionnant, Potter. Dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de menace. Mademoiselle Bullstrode, levez votre gros derrière et allez lire à haute voix ce qu'a retranscrit cette plume à papote. Nous allons voir si Potter a enfin réussi à venir à bout de ce sort enfantin, et si cette plume a fait de ses grossiers propos un texte présentable !

La pauvre Millicent s'exécuta aussi lestement que le lui permettait son imposante carcasse. Elle courut en se dandinant jusqu'au bureau, saisit le parchemin et le leva toute rougissante devant ses petits yeux porcins, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un coup d'œil timide à Harry qui se tenait debout et l'encourageait du regard, nonchalamment appuyé au bureau. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença, mais très vite, elle sembla faiblir et les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

-Une après midi à Pré-au-Lard, c'est toujours une fête pour les élèves de Poudlard. Enfin, ils n'ont plus cette…heu… vieille harpie de Baxter sur…hm…le dos et…dois je continuer, professeur ?

Baxter se précipita vers l'avant de la classe et arracha rageusement le parchemin des mains de Millicent, laquelle s'efforça de se faire toute petite, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et s'empressa de retourner s'asseoir. Le professeur parcourut rapidement et silencieusement le parchemin des yeux. Elle tentait visiblement de conserver son calme, mais quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Harry, tremblant de colère.

-Comment avez vous fait ça, Potter ? Hoqueta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Harry leva vers elle un regard innocent.

-Je ne sais pas, professeur. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Vous serez en retenue deux heures tous les soirs de cette semaine, avec moi, dans cette salle de classe, Potter. Et je montrerai moi-même ce parchemin au directeur ! Retournez à votre place !

Bien qu'il ne comprît rien à ce qui venait de se produire, et que la perspective de passer toutes ses soirées de la semaine en tête-à-tête avec ce monstre ne l'enchantât guère, Harry se réjouit intérieurement. Tout en allant se rasseoir au fond de la classe, suivi par le regard interloqué de tous les élèves, il se dit qu'au moins, l'odieuse femme ne lui demanderait plus jamais d'enchanter une plume à papote devant ses camarades…

…………..

-C'était grandiose, Harry ! S'exclama Ron quand ils furent sortis de la classe de sortilège une heure plus tard. Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien. On aurait cru que la plume avait deviné mes pensées secrètes...

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas entendu la suite…

-Il n'y a qu'à demander à Bullstrode ! Elle a dû lire jusqu'à la fin, elle ! Suggéra Seamus, qui marchait à côté des deux garçons.

-Bonne idée ! S'écria Ron, et avant que Harry ait pu le retenir, il se précipitait en avant vers le groupe de serpentards qui les devançaient dans le couloir. Hé, ho, Bullstrode !

Intrigués par ces appels intempestifs, les serpentards s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent pour faire face aux gryffondors, la mine patibulaire. Craignant une nouvelle rixe, Hermione s'approcha à son tour.

-Tu as lu le parchemin jusqu'au bout, Bullstrode ! Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus ?

Millicent rougit et regarda ses camarades de maison, comme pour leur demander l'autorisation de répondre à Ron. Harry se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air contrarié. Il sentait venir de nouveaux ennuis.

-Vas-y, Milli ! Grinça Malefoy d'un air condescendant. Pour une fois, tu peux faire plaisir à la belette, ça risque d'être assez divertissant.

L'imposante jeune fille, peu habituée à être le centre d'intérêt général, se troubla quelque peu.

Puis, levant les yeux vers Harry, elle commença timidement, mais avec un demi sourire qui prouvait que la plaisanterie lui paraissait excellente :

-Heu…il y avait écrit…quelque chose dans le genre : «… ils n'ont plus cette vieille harpie de Baxter sur le dos, la frustrée qui ne supporte pas de voir ses élèves partir s'amuser et flirter au village. Faut dire qu'elle est complètement coincée et que personne n'en voudrait, sauf peut-être ce bon vieux Rusard, mais à condition qu'elle accepte d'exécuter pour lui tout seul un strip-tease intégral… »

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry, tandis que les autres ouvraient des yeux ronds et que Ron s'écroulait de rire. Cette folle de Baxter avait dû enchanter préalablement sa plume, c'est pas possible autrement !

-Ne fais pas semblant, Potter. Dit froidement Drago. Tout le monde sait que tu as des idées malsaines. La plume n'a fait que retranscrire le fond de ta pensée….

-Viens, Harry…Lança Hermione en entraînant le garçon par le bras. Pas besoin d'aggraver ton cas. Je ne tolèrerai pas un seul écart de conduite supplémentaire.

-Hé Potter ! Cria encore Zabini tandis que les gryffondors prenaient rapidement de la distance. Dommage que la plume n'ait pas précisé que la grande salle des Trois Balais ne te suffisait pas pour flirter, il te fallait un salon privé!

Des ricanements et des gloussements accompagnèrent le groupe des gryffondors qui disparaissait précipitamment au coin du couloir.

-J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre…J'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais quitter Poudlard. Dit Harry avec accablement.

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! Le réprimanda Hermione. Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par ce genre de gamineries. Tu dois finir tes études, c'est l'essentiel. Et en plus, tu es en danger de mort à l'extérieur de Poudlard tant qu'on n'aura pas mis la main sur Snape, tu le sais très bien !

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Là encore, Ginny évita soigneusement de se trouver près de Harry. Le garçon capta plus d'une fois les regards pleins d'espoir que lui jetait Romilda Vane. Apparemment, l'article de la Gazette n'avait pas suffi à dissuader la jeune fille de lui faire des avances, et elle se sentait d'autant plus encouragée à tenter sa chance qu'il semblait y avoir une brouille sérieuse entre le garçon et sa petite amie officielle.

Comme chaque jour, le courrier était arrivé au cours du petit déjeuner. Il pouvait advenir cependant que certaines lettres ou paquets parviennent plus tard dans la journée à leurs destinataires.

Les gryffondors étaient entrain de finir leur dessert quand ils virent avec stupeur descendre vers leur table quatre magnifiques hiboux, porteurs d'un énorme paquet allongé. Dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, y compris ceux des professeurs.

Les rapaces s'arrêtèrent dans un ensemble parfait devant Harry, battant des ailes pour faire du sur-place afin de permettre au jeune homme de se saisir du paquet. Tenté de se lever et de quitter sa place en courant, le garçon fit un immense effort sur lui même et entreprit de détacher l'étrange colis, les mains tremblantes et les joues empourprées.

L'emballage portait une grande et belle étiquette marquée à l'encre verte : « Pour Harry Potter, avec tous mes vœux de succès. LM. »

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà, un (trop ?) long chapitre de terminé…Si vous avez la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews, j'écrirai PEUT-ETRE une suite (j'emmène mon portable en vacances, si si !), mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle paraisse avant la fin août ! Quoique…Plus vous m'encouragerez, plus tôt elle arrivera…**

**Cucaracha** : Merci pour ton mot ! Non, Harry n'est pas content du tout, tu vas voir qu'il n'apprécie guère le comportement de Lucius. Mais saura-t-il s'opposer vraiment à lui ? Quant à Ginny, elle est effectivement sur la mauvaise pente, mais on comprend qu'elle soit perturbée ! Tu veux que je « remette de l'ordre dans tout ça » ? Je crains que tu sois déçue, j'adore mettre le bazar et faire souffrir nos chers héros !Encore merci et j'espère à bientôt !

**Lefandeharry **: Apparemment, tu n'as pas reçu mes « replys », pourtant, tu es inscrit…Je vais donc continuer à t'envoyer les RAR de la manière habituelle, c'est à dire en fin de chapitre ! Oui, je t'avais félicité pour tes bons résultats à tes examens, alors je recommence, bravo bravo, surtout pour le théâtre ! --Alors comme ça, tu as aimé la manière dont Harry prend conscience d'être manipulé par Lucius ? Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette prise de conscience va-t-elle être suffisante ? La suite le dira… !--En tout cas, c'est très sympa de ta part de m'avoir prévenue que tu ne serais pas là pour reviewer ce chapitre. Passe d'excellentes vacances, et merci encore pour ta fidélité qui m'a sauvée de la déprime totale !

**Liv** : Alors là, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais plus à trouver une review de toi ! Mais j'ai un peu honte, il ne faut pas te sentir obligée à ce point…c'est vrai que j'ai failli me suicider ( !), mais quand même, tu es encore libre de faire ce que tu veux, y compris de partir en vacances ! Vacances bien méritées, parce que tu t'es surpassée pour cette longue review qui m'a bien fait rire. Oui, tu vois, j'ai pondu l'article de Skeeter, finalement, c'était une très bonne idée (comme tout ce que tu me suggères).—Dean se croit tout permis, il pense qu'il va pouvoir récupérer Ginny maintenant que les goûts « contre nature » de Harry sont connus de tous…Et Drago vient frapper à la porte à son tour, on verra comment la petite Weasley va gérer tout ça.—Donc, tu as hâte de voir ce que le « jouet » Harry va devenir « entre les mains » de Lucius…Ouais, il était temps qu'il réalise, mais Lucius est fort, très fort, et son pote Taylor n'est pas en reste, comme tu le verras en lisant ce chapitre.—Tu trouves que Harry est bizarre de ne rien dire à ses amis pour le portoloin ? C'est qu'en réalité, il sent que s'il leur raconte ça, tout le monde va accuser définitivement Lucius de perfidie, vu que c'est illégal, et ils vont tout faire pour l'empêcher de le revoir et l'obliger à se débarrasser de cet objet suspect. Or, Harry n'est pas clair face à ses propres sentiments, et il se sent toujours redevable envers Lucius…En gros, il le couvre ! --Oui oui, tu es pardonnée pour ton retard, et en plus, tu as le bon goût de supplier pour avoir une suite ! Au moins, tu sais comment me faire plaisir ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour tes vacances, nous serons toutes les deux sevrées d'Internet, ça ne peut pas faire de mal pendant une période! Bises, et peut-être, j'espère, à très très bientôt !

**Ouais, pour avoir le chapitre suivant, vous avez bien vu, c'est ce p'tit bouton bleu en bas à gauche !**


	11. Soupçons

**Bonjour à tous! Merci à ceux (peu nombreux, hélas) qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre dix. Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé le courage de continuer cette histoire qui me paraît de plus en plus incongrue au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans la lecture du tome sept...Bref! J'aimerais quand même la terminer avant le 26 octobre, mais je n'y arriverai que si vous me stimulez par le biais de vos commentaires. J'avoue que je manque cruellement de motivation ces derniers temps…**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout !**

CHAPITRE ONZE

**Soupçons**

-Wow! Harry! Tu nous refais le coup du "mystérieux balai postal", comme en troisième année! S'écria Seamus, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que les quatre hiboux, libérés de leur charge, reprenaient majestueusement leur envol dans un ensemble parfait.

-Sauf que l'expéditeur n'est pas le même... On dirait que l'équipe des Gryffons a trouvé un nouveau supporter! Renchérit Dean d'un ton narquois en désignant la carte qui accompagnait le paquet.

-Allez Harry, dépêche-toi de déballer, qu'on puisse enfin contempler la merveille...Tu as besoin d'aide?

Un sourire crispé collé sur le visage, Harry avait entrepris de défaire le luxueux emballage, ses camarades tirant allègrement sur la ficelle entortillée autour du paquet. Il l'aurait volontiers réduit d'un sort pour le dissimuler au fond de sa poche, mais il était trop tard. Toute la grande salle attendait qu'il l'ouvrît en public. Un silence frémissant régnait au dessus des tables, troublé par de nombreux chuchotements et quelques rires sporadiques qui fusaient un peu partout. Le garçon aurait parié que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà au courant de l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il se maudissait lui-même intérieurement: quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué lorsqu'il s'était plaint devant Lucius Malefoy d'avoir perdu son Eclair de feu dans l'incendie du Terrier?

En faisant tomber le dernier papier de soie, il découvrit avec stupeur un "Foudre 3000" de luxe, flambant neuf, le dernier cri du balai de compétition. L'objet, de forme aérodynamique, tout en ébène et en acajou, avait dû valoir une fortune. Pendant quelques instants, le silence fut total, comme si toutes les personnes présentes avaient soudain cessé de respirer.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire émerveillé devant la beauté et l'élégance de l'engin, tandis que Ron, la première surprise passée, s'extasiait bruyamment et que tous les gryffondors sifflaient d'admiration ou poussaient des cris enthousiastes. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour ne faire aucun commentaire désobligeant devant Harry .

Il n'en était pas de même aux autres tables. Une rumeur montait nettement de celle des serpentards, et il semblait même qu'une violente dispute y eût éclaté, opposant Drago Malefoy à certains de ses camarades de maison. Le jeune homme blond, les yeux étincelant de fureur, lançait des invectives à l'adresse d'un groupe de sixièmes années qui avaient certainement eu l'audace de s'étonner que son père offre au capitaine d'une équipe adverse le plus performant des balais... Entre deux réparties cinglantes, Drago jetait vers la table des gryffondors des regards chargés de haine.

Très mal à l'aise, Harry ne tarda pas à se lever pour quitter précipitamment la grande salle, les yeux rivés au sol, suivi de près par Ron qui semblait craindre que son ami commette l'irréparable en jetant au feu son inestimable "cadeau", ou en lui lançant un sort de destruction. Dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés dans le couloir, Harry ralentit le pas et se tourna vers Ron, le visage contracté. Il désigna le balai avec une grimace.

-Je vais le renvoyer tout de suite à son expéditeur, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire...Tu viens avec moi à la volière?

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Quoi? Tu es fou? Tu ne vas pas refuser une merveille pareille!

Harry haussa les épaules avec agacement.

-Je ne peux pas le garder! Tu te rends compte? Déjà comme ça, ma vie "privée" (il eut un petit rire désabusé) défraye la chronique, mais alors là...

-Oh, écoute, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire?

Machinalement, Harry leva le balai et le regarda.

-Ils vont encore insinuer que...allez, au mieux, que je me suis fait acheter...

-Oh Harry, laisse parler les envieux! Depuis quand tiens-tu compte de ce que racontent les imbéciles? Tu n'en es plus à un racontar près!

-Tu en as de bonnes ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils traînent dans la boue! Murmura Harry, avec un peu moins de conviction cependant.

-Ca, mon vieux, c'est la rançon de la célébrité! Bon, de toute façon, je ne peux pas te forcer à le garder, ce bijou...Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le donner! Répondit Ron en souriant.

Il guettait avec espoir la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci hésitait à présent. Silencieux, il contemplait le superbe balai, caressant doucement son long manche lustré.

-Très bien...je le garde! Dit-il finalement dans un souffle, les yeux brillants, puis il le souleva pour le poser sur son épaule. "Tu as entièrement raison, Ron. Du reste, j'avais décidé que je ne me laisserais plus atteindre par les rumeurs malveillantes...Malheureusement, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je pourrai l'essayer. Je passe la semaine en retenue avec Baxter..."

-Je me ferai un plaisir de l'essayer à ta place! Proposa Ron, tout heureux que son ami ait décidé de conserver le balai.

-Il est à ta disposition, mon vieux...Si Hermione accepte de te laisser grimper sur un balai qui n'a pas été testé, et qui risque d'être truffé de mauvais sorts, de son point de vue du moins...

D'autres élèves sortaient maintenant de la grande salle, et Hermione rejoignit les deux garçons, accompagnée de Ginny qui évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Harry. C'était la pause de la mi-journée, et les quatre jeunes gens montèrent ensemble vers leur salle commune. Dans un élan soudain, Harry manœuvra pour se trouver près de Ginny dans l'escalier et lui attrapa fermement la main. Elle tenta de la retirer, lui jetant un regard excédé, mais il tint bon.

-Ginny! Il faut qu'on parle. Tu as quelques minutes?

-Les cours reprennent dans une demie heure! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en parvenant à dégager sa main, mais son visage troublé révélait le combat qui se livrait en elle.

-Ecoute...je ne supporte plus cette situation! Dit-il à mi-voix. Laisse moi le temps de déposer ce balai au dortoir, et j'arrive. On peut quand même prendre cinq minutes pour discuter...

Les lèvres serrées, elle fit un signe muet de la tête, et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle commune. Ils devaient changer de livres de cours, et chacun regagna son dortoir. Deux minutes plus tard, Harry attendait Ginny au bas des escaliers. Svelte et gracieuse dans son uniforme sage qui la faisait paraître très jeune, elle ne tarda guère à dévaler les marches à son tour. Silencieux, ils sortirent vivement de la salle commune et s'engagèrent dans le premier escalier venu pour trouver ensuite un couloir tranquille où ils pourraient se parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche précipitée et Harry saisit la jeune fille par les épaules, la forçant à lui faire face et à le regarder.

-Ginny, tu me fuis depuis trois jours. Dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Elle se tut, mais leva vers lui de grands yeux désespérés. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il reprit:

-C'est ce stupide article dans la Gazette qui...

-Non! Explosa-t-elle. Pas l'article, mais la _photo_. Tu le sais très bien, d'ailleurs.

-Il faut que je t'explique. Murmura-t-il avec hâte. Dis-moi d'abord: qu'est-ce qui t'a choquée? Le fait que...que Malefoy ait une main posée sur mon épaule?

Elle détourna le regard, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Oui, entre autre. Son attitude, la tienne...je ne sais pas...je sens que tu me caches des choses...je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es allé le rencontrer à Pré-au-lard. Et maintenant, ce balai...C'est bien la preuve que...

Elle avala sa salive et s'appuya contre le mur, derrière elle. Il lui prit les mains, et cette fois, elle le laissa faire.

-En somme, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Non! Elle prit une inspiration et leva vers lui un regard déterminé. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que je ne compte plus pour toi. En fait, je ne suis utile que pour meubler tes longues soirées à Poudlard. En réalité, tes pensées sont ailleurs, ton cœur aussi.

Le choc eût été moins rude pour Harry s'il avait reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Les mots de Ginny le blessèrent profondément.

-En gros, tu me reproches de profiter de toi...réussit-il à articuler douloureusement en lui lâchant les mains.

-Comment veux-tu que j'accepte la manière dont tu me caches la moitié de ta vie?

Le cœur serré, il contempla le charmant visage de la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux flamboyants qui encadraient ses joues si douces, l'éclat blanc de ses dents apparaissant entre ses lèvres pleines...

-C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, Ginny... Dit-il enfin d'une voix sourde. Si Malefoy se tenait si près de moi sur cette photo, c'est que...Bon, en fait, voilà: il venait de me passer autour du cou un...une sorte de collier, et...

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Son beau regard noisette, qui s'était légèrement adouci, se durcit à nouveau.

-Attends! Ne monte pas tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux, ou je me tais définitivement! Protesta le jeune homme. Lorsque nous étions tous dans la cabane d'Hagrid, je vous ai parlé d'un système de miroirs au moyen desquels nous pouvons communiquer, Malefoy et moi. En fait, ce pendentif qu'il m'a passé au cou se met à chauffer quand il désire me parler dans le miroir. C'est un signal. Et ça fonctionne dans les deux sens, car il porte le même.

-Oh Harry...! Murmura-t-elle avec un mélange de reproche et d'inquiétude, et elle leva timidement une main pour effleurer la base du cou du jeune homme, dans l'échancrure de sa chemise mal fermée. "Ah, tu ne le portes pas, heureusement. Mais, dans ce cas, comment..."

-Si, Ginny. Coupa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Je le porte en permanence, mais il est indétectable, à la vue comme au toucher.

-Hein? Mais...mais c'est horrible, Harry! Tu ne dois pas garder cet objet sur toi! C'est de la Magie noire, à coup sûr! Et tu ne comprends pas que ce sale type t'a enchaîné, au sens propre du terme? Viens, nous allons voir Charlie tout de suite, il saura t'enlever ça!

-Non, non! Répliqua Harry en lui reprenant une main. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas! Ca n'a rien de dangereux! Malefoy fait ça au contraire pour me protéger. C'est simplement une alerte, un moyen simple et pratique d'échanger des informations.

Elle frappa le sol du pied avec impatience.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es réellement naïf ou si tu fais semblant de l'être...Tu dois bien être conscient que cet homme est entrain de refermer un piège autour de toi!

Sans que Harry ait même évoqué la fonction portoloin de l'objet, la réaction de la jeune fille était déjà violemment hostile.

-Voyons, Ginny! Pourquoi voudrais tu que cet homme cherche à me piéger d'une quelconque manière? Tu oublies qu'il m'a sauvé la vie! S'il voulait ma peau, il se serait comporté autrement, tu ne crois pas?

-Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible autrement! S'écria-t-elle rageusement. Lucius Malefoy a-t-il jamais été animé d'un sentiment noble? Est-ce un homme désintéressé? Crois-tu qu'il fasse tout ça uniquement pour te venir en aide?

Le garçon hésita un instant avant de lâcher :

-Et bien oui, pourquoi pas?

Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération.

-Harry, regarde moi! Tu m'as avoué toi même "qu'il te trouvait à son goût", mais que tu avais réussi à "maintenir la distance". Je reprends ton expression, là, avec tous les guillemets et les périphrases que tu as tenus à y mettre!

-Et alors? Ecoute, Ginny! Si Malefoy l'avait voulu, il aurait eu mille occasions de profiter de la situation quand nous étions dans cette maudite Cité souterraine. J'ai logé plusieurs nuits dans son appartement, j'étais en position de faiblesse dans la mesure où il avait tous les moyens de faire pression sur moi, la porte de ma chambre ne fermait pas, la salle de bains non plus...Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de...Bref, au lieu d'user de violence, il m'a d'abord soigné, et ensuite, il m'a aidé, protégé...Il a pris le temps de me parler, et...et c'est tout! En somme, il s'est montré attentif et respectueux. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui reprocher, ni pourquoi je me méfierais de lui.

Ginny mit du temps à répondre. Elle dévisageait Harry en secouant lentement la tête, comme une mère ayant surpris une fois de plus son gamin entrain de refaire la bêtise qu'il avait jurée de ne plus jamais commettre.

-Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, tu t'es attaché à lui, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu te faire subir... Articula-t-elle sourdement. Sinon, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais envoyé balader, je te connais, Harry. Non, en réalité, tu tiens vraiment à cet homme. Tu as sûrement tes raisons... je ne sais pas si c'est de la reconnaissance, de l'amitié, ou autre chose...

Soudain très grave, le garçon inclina la tête, tentant de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

-Peut-être, Ginny. Dit-il d'un ton incertain. Je crois que tu as vu juste. C'est bizarre: je ne sais pas si je "tiens à lui", mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que depuis que j'ai mesuré l'importance de son choix quand il a pris le parti de me sauver la vie en s'opposant à son Maître, j'ai comme une sorte de ...de répugnance à le blesser, ou en tout cas, à me comporter en ingrat vis-à-vis de lui. De fait, je suis conscient de ce que je lui dois, de ce que nous lui devons tous, et de ce qu'il a sacrifié pour moi...

Tout-à-coup, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et prit le visage de Harry en coupe entre ses mains.

-Et c'est comme ça qu'il te tient, le rusé, le fourbe... Ah, Harry, murmura-t-elle avec ferveur en repoussant une mèche de cheveux du jeune homme, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne t'en veux pas, bien sûr, ce serait ridicule. C'est comme ça que je t'aime, justement parce que tu es sensible et attentif aux autres. Mais...

-Vous êtes tous...

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini! Il faut que tu prennes garde à ne pas te laisser déborder par ta générosité. Moi, je n'ai aucune confiance en Lucius Malefoy, contrairement à toi. Il y a eu trop d'horreurs dans le passé que je ne peux oublier aussi facilement. Je reste convaincue que c'est un sournois qui cherche à abuser de ta candeur. Il recule pour mieux sauter, c'est tout. Et c'est aussi mon rôle, de t'avertir du danger... A ta place, je détruirais tout de suite ce sale miroir, et je me ferais enlever cette chaîne.

-Ginny! Tu es vraiment excessive!

Malgré son ton de reproche, il souriait . Elle laissa tomber ses mains, et il se pencha vers elle, la saisissant par la taille. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres avec un plaisir rendu plus aigu par la brouille qui les avait tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre durant plusieurs jours. Dans un élan passionné, il plongea les doigts dans les longs cheveux soyeux de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui avec une ardeur qui le surprit lui même. Elle lui avait tant manqué! Et à présent, elle faisait d'incroyables efforts pour le comprendre, alors qu'il ne lui livrait qu'une part de la vérité! Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir été sincère quand il avait décrit ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Malefoy...

Ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre pour regarder l'heure. Affolés, ils redescendirent en courant, main dans la main, juste à temps pour prendre leurs affaires de cours et se séparer sur un dernier baiser avant de filer rejoindre leurs camarades respectifs.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait du mal à tenir en place. L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Taylor l'avait quitté peu de temps avant, et leur dernier entretien repassait en boucle dans son esprit . Tout le jour durant, ils avaient parlé. Etrangement, les deux amis avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan, et ils avaient pu aborder tous les sujets sans aucune retenue. Avant de se séparer, ils en étaient revenus à Harry, non pas seulement pour faire l'inventaire de ses nombreuses qualités, mais surtout pour commenter son insolite démonstration de dédoublement.

Il fallait absolument que Lucius mît Harry en garde. Mais il devait attendre la nuit. Il n'était pas question de le déranger dans une de ses activités, à l'évidence, le garçon ne le lui pardonnerait pas cette fois.

Il s'était avéré en effet que Taylor pensait connaître ce fameux Cooper, nouveau professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. D'après l'expert, cet homme était un imposteur et se cachait sous un nom d'emprunt. Il s'agissait en fait d'un certain William Gance, que Taylor avait rencontré aux Etats-Unis quelques années auparavant, lors d'un "Congrès International de Sorciers Inventeurs de Formules et Techniques Magiques Novatrices" (!). Séduit par son aspect avenant, il avait d'abord sympathisé avec lui, pour découvrir ensuite qu'il était en réalité un fervent partisan de Voldemort. Bien qu'il fût plus jeune que Lewis de plusieurs années et qu'il n'eût jamais connu personnellement le Lord Noir, il vouait au Seigneur des Ténèbres une sorte de culte nostalgique et avait tenté de convertir Lewis à ses thèses extrêmes, sans succès bien entendu. Ce jeune homme avait par ailleurs de remarquables talents, acquis lors de ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde, et il n'avait pas hésité à en faire étalage devant son aîné. L'un d'eux, en provenance du Japon, consistait justement à ... se dédoubler!

Si les soupçons de Taylor s'avéraient fondés, il convenait de se demander comment cet homme connaissait Snape et avait pu entrer en contact avec lui. D'autre part, de quelle manière avait-il réussi à obtenir un poste à Poudlard? Quoiqu'il en fût, il était urgent de prévenir Harry.

Evidemment, il eût été prudent d'alerter tout de suite le directeur Filius Flitwick, mais Lucius répugnait à le faire. Il avait toujours montré du mépris pour cet avorton indigne de la pure race sorcière, et il savait qu'en retour, l'ex-professeur de sortilèges ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Habitué à oeuvrer dans l'ombre et à éviter ces insupportables sorciers donneurs de leçon, tout gonflés de leur bonne conscience, Lucius n'était pas prêt à faire le pas d'un engagement franc en faveur de ce qui était à leurs yeux "la juste cause", autrefois incarnée par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Leur monde, celui où régnaient les principes moraux et les bons sentiments, lui était totalement et définitivement étranger.

Le soir venu, Lucius était si impatient de lancer son sort d'appel à son jeune protégé qu'il mit du temps à remarquer la chaleur que diffusait depuis quelques minutes la chevalière qu'il portait à la main gauche. Passablement contrarié, il s'assit dans un fauteuil tout en sortant son miroir de sa poche. Les yeux bleus de sa femme le guettaient dans le petit cadre.

-Lucius! Tu me vois? Tu m'entends? Lança-t-elle d'un ton vindicatif.

-Mais oui, parfaitement. Soupira Lucius. Que se passe-t-il?

-Pour l'instant, rien de particulier. J'ai un moment de tranquillité dans ma tente, j'en profite pour t'appeler.

Fallait-il qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir dans son repaire de bandits pour le déranger ainsi toutes les trois heures!

-Sois prudente! Tu ne dois user de ce moyen qu'en cas de nécessité, tu le sais bien! Ou alors, si tu as de nouvelles informations importantes à me communiquer!

Les sourcils blonds de Narcissa se froncèrent.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je suis dans une situation épouvantable! Le pire, c'est que Snape n'arrête pas de me poursuivre de ses assiduités!

Lucius ne put retenir un rire ironique.

-Aha, c'était bien prévisible, ça n'a rien de nouveau! Ne me dis pas que cela te déplaît!

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre d'indifférence!

-Dis-moi plutôt s'il t'a révélé quelque chose de ses projets?

-Oh non, rien de neuf...Bien sûr, il veut se venger, ce qui est bien compréhensible, et il a l'intention d'attirer Potter dans son quartier général...

-Attirer Harry? Mais...quand ça? De quelle manière?

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Narcissa, agacée. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, et je ne peux pas l'interroger plus précisément, il se douterait de quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sensée m'intéresser au cas de Potter!

-Il faut que tu parviennes à localiser le campement, Narcissa. Tant que nous ne savons pas où vous vous trouvez, nous ne pouvons rien entreprendre.

-Si tu crois que c'est facile! De plus, si j'ai bien compris, il ne s'agit que d'une cache provisoire. Tu ne t'inquiètes que pour Potter, peu t'importent les horreurs que moi, je peux subir ici!

-C'est bien toi qui as proposé de tenir ce rôle, me semble-t-il! Je veux bien croire que ça n'a rien d'agréable, mais...à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais contrainte à te mettre ainsi en péril!

-Bon, bon, j'ai compris! J'essayerai d'en apprendre plus, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse!

Lucius serra les dents pour retenir la remarque cinglante qui lui venait aux lèvres.

-Essaye aussi de repérer ceux qui se trouvent dans le camp et de m'en fournir une liste. Ca pourrait être très utile.

-A vos ordres, mon général! De toute façon, tu les connais tous, ce sont tes anciens amis, les irréductibles, les plus fidèles...Mais je te répète que ma situation ici est extrêmement dangereuse et que je...Oh, j'entends du bruit! Quelqu'un vient! A bientôt!

Le miroir s'obscurcit brusquement, et Lucius vit ses propres yeux se refléter dans sa surface sombre. Il soupira et glissa à nouveau l'objet dans sa poche. Machinalement, il regarda sa montre. 22 h30. Il était encore trop tôt.

Que ne pouvait-il faire venir Harry auprès de lui aussi souvent qu'il l'eût voulu ! Il en était au point de regretter l'enfermement dans la Cité souterraine, tant la présence du garçon lui manquait. Le fait que Taylor se fût montré séduit lui aussi n'avait fait qu'exacerber son propre désir. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi...Au mépris de son orgueil blessé, il s'en était même ouvert à son ami. Compréhensif, Lewis lui avait conseillé d'aller passer ses frustrations dans une maison spécialisée, et s'était même proposé pour l'accompagner, bien qu'il fût soi-disant lui-même devenu un adepte de l'austérité. Malgré ses allures de moine, il connaissait en effet un lieu tout à fait agréable et discret, au bord de la mer, où on pouvait faire appel à de jeunes personnes des deux sexes, aux charmes remarquables et aux talents tout à fait exceptionnels. Certes, Lucius avait déjà entendu parler favorablement de cet établissement et Taylor avait su se montrer très persuasif, mais il n'était pas tenté par ce genre de pis-aller. Seul Harry pourrait étancher sa soif, et rien que par sa simple présence, il le satisferait plus que n'importe quel individu vénal, aussi beau et doué fût-il...

L'homme songea que le jeune gryffondor avait dû recevoir son nouveau balai le matin même...Il ne l'avait pas appelé pour le remercier. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, le garçon devait lui en vouloir terriblement, il détestait se donner en spectacle et faire parler de lui. Tout en sachant cela, Lucius en éprouvait une profonde amertume. Quand pourrait-il laisser parler librement son ...son affection pour ce garçon?

Il vida son énième verre de whisky et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 23h30. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il s'assit au piano et joua comme un dieu une redoutable étude de Chopin. Quand il avait bu, il se sentait plus que jamais porté par la musique. Curieusement, les difficultés techniques disparaissaient sous ses doigts, sans que la Magie n'intervienne d'aucune manière dans ce prodige...

Enfin, il posa le dernier accord et se leva pour faire quelques pas mal assurés. La main tremblante, il orienta sa baguette vers le petit miroir qu'il avait à nouveau extrait de sa poche.

-Harry Potter!

* * *

Charlie Weasley replia avec impatience la lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa mère le matin même. La brave femme s'alarmait à propos de l'article qu'elle avait lu dans la Gazette. Elle voulait savoir ce que pensait son fils de la rencontre entre Harry et Malefoy à Pré-au-lard, et bien qu'elle criât haut et fort qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'osait insinuer Skeeter, elle semblait y apporter malgré tout un certain crédit.

Avant de reprendre les cours, Charlie avait quelques minutes et il se rendit chez Ludmilla qui logeait non loin de ses propres appartements. Quand il entra, elle était entrain d'arroser les plantes qui ornaient à profusion son petit séjour au moyen d'un arrosoir au long bec effilé. Elle vint à sa rencontre, et ils s'étreignirent avec tendresse.

-Ma mère m'a écrit. Annonça Charlie quand ils se furent séparés. Elle est scandalisée par l'article de Skeeter.

-C'était prévisible. Soupira Ludmilla. Réponds lui qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'affoler!

-Elle semble persuadée que Harry court un risque épouvantable en rencontrant Malefoy, et qu'il faut à tout prix l'en empêcher .

Ludmilla ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle vida le contenu de son petit arrosoir dans le pot d'une impatience avant de lever à nouveau vers Charlie ses beaux yeux obliques.

-Harry est majeur. S'il veut revoir Malefoy, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le lui interdire.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi?

-Etrange? Quoi? Qu'il veuille le rencontrer? Peut-être, oui...Je pense qu'il s'est noué entre eux deux quelque chose de très fort, et que Harry mettra du temps à se défaire de ce lien.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Ce n'est pas exceptionnel, qu'un prisonnier s'attache à son geôlier...Ou qu'il garde une certaine dépendance vis-à-vis de lui, même une fois sa liberté retrouvée. De plus, Malefoy l'a sauvé, il ne faut pas l'oublier, Charlie. Il a pris des risques considérables pour lui venir en aide. Harry n'est pas quelqu'un qui peut tirer facilement un trait sur un tel engagement.

-Toi aussi, tu l'as aidé à accomplir sa mission. Il ne paraît pas si reconnaissant à ton égard, me semble-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi, dès le début, j'étais de son côté, il l'a très vite compris. Malefoy, lui, l'a d'abord maltraité, avant de changer complètement son fusil d'épaule. Il était le favori de Voldemort. C'était totalement inattendu.

-Bon, en tout cas, c'est son problème, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Je change de sujet: tu sais que j'ai pu parler à Tonks par voie de cheminée?

-Non, j'ai beau être devineresse, je n'en avais aucune idée. Alors?

-Alors, il se trouve que les aurors n'ont jamais été informés par Malefoy à propos de Snape. Ils se doutaient que l'homme avait survécu et qu'il tentait d'organiser une rébellion, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la forme qu'il comptait donner à ses projets. Ils n'ont pas le moindre commencement de piste.

-Donc, Malefoy a menti à Harry en lui affirmant qu'il avait prévenu les aurors.

-En effet, et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Honnêtement, je vois mal Lucius Malefoy collaborer en toute franchise avec ses anciens ennemis.

-Bah, il se sert de Harry pour ça. C'est une méthode comme une autre, après tout.

Charlie fit la moue.

-J'ai comme l'impression que ce type trafique dans l'ombre des choses pas très nettes. Peut-être devrais-je quand même mettre Harry plus franchement en garde? D'ailleurs, cette histoire de miroirs ne me plaît qu'à moitié...

-Tu as dit toi même que nous n'avions pas à nous en mêler.

-C'est vrai. Bon, j'appellerai Remus ce soir pour faire le point avec lui. J'aimerais aussi que tu essayes de faire apparaître Snape dans ta Vasque...Peut-être pourrons nous capter certains de ses projets, identifier ses acolytes, évaluer l'importance de ses troupes, ou même trouver des indices nous permettant de les localiser...

Ludmilla fit la grimace.

-C'est tout ? ... Tu sais que je déteste faire ça, surtout que le bonhomme est plutôt antipathique, mais si c'est vraiment indispensable...

-Désolé, ma chérie, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et ça peut faire avancer considérablement les recherches!

-Je te rappelle que j'ai l'image, mais pas le son...

-C'est un début...avec l'image, on peut en apprendre beaucoup, si on sait l'interpréter...

-Bon, si tu te charges de mettre les sous-titres... Veux tu qu'on le fasse en présence des jeunes, je veux dire, de Harry, Ron et Hermione?

-Hmmm...je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas cette première fois. Je préfère qu'ils s'occupent à fond de leurs études, et pas trop des affaires de Snape.

-Oui, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre du tout de réussir mon coup.

Charlie fit un pas vers elle et l'enlaça.

-Tu as toujours réussi jusqu'à présent...dit-il doucement d'une voix vibrante. Tu es la voyante la plus douée que je connaisse, et surtout...-il se pencha pour l'embrasser- celle qui a les plus beaux yeux ...

* * *

Harry frappa à la porte de la salle de sortilèges à 19h30 précises. Une voix froide lui ordonna d'entrer. Il s'exécuta. Assise derrière son bureau, penchée au dessus d'épais grimoires, Ellen Baxter semblait occupée à travailler. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Bien, vous êtes à l'heure, Potter. Asseyez vous à cette place. Vous trouverez l'énoncé du devoir à me remettre au terme de ces deux heures.

S'attendant au pire, Harry s'assit à la table qu'elle lui désignait, juste devant elle, et lut l'intitulé du parchemin qui s'y trouvait posé.

"_Vous décrirez en trois feuilles de parchemin recto-verso les caractéristiques du sortilège de lévitation, ainsi que ses multiples usages, effets et contre-indications."_

Harry songea avec désespoir qu'il n'avait même pas Hermione à sa disposition pour l'aider dans ce devoir fastidieux. Il ne se sentait guère inspiré et se voyait mal remplir six pages sur le sujet, à moins d'écrire extrêmement gros.

-Professeur? Risqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il se contraignit à rendre respectueuse.

-Oui, Potter?

-Puis je aller chercher un livre en bibliothèque pour m'aider à...à rédiger le devoir?

Baxter leva les sourcils et eut un sourire ironique.

-Comment? Vous ne connaissez pas les spécificités de ce sortilège enfantin, Potter?

-Euh...je pense en connaître certaines, mais j'ai bien peur de manquer de matière pour remplir trois feuilles de parchemin...

La femme crispa les lèvres, et ses yeux très bleus, perçants comme des vrilles, fixèrent Harry avec un mépris non déguisé.

-Je me demande ce que vos admirateurs peuvent bien vous trouver, mon pauvre ami.

Et elle ajouta plus bas, les yeux baissés, comme se parlant à elle même:

-Passe encore pour des gamines de quinze ans, mais qu'une personne d'âge mûr, sorcier confirmé, homme de goût, puisse vous...

Elle arrêta brusquement sa phrase et releva ses yeux durs vers le garçon.

-Tenez! Dit elle en lui tendant brutalement un livre qu'elle venait de prendre sur son bureau. Vous trouverez dans cet ouvrage de quoi renflouer vos maigres connaissances!

* * *

Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait ferme à Poudlard. Les seuls moments où il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre, et où il sentait enfin son cœur battre, étaient ceux, trop rares, où il pouvait observer Ginny Weasley à la dérobée, contempler son visage, admirer sa jolie silhouette déliée, croiser son regard expressif. Les repas dans la grande salle en faisaient partie, mais la jeune fille était assise trop loin, et souvent, un élève la cachait à demi à sa vue.

Depuis son retour à l'école, ses camarades de Serpentard lui paraissaient atrocement fades et ennuyeux. Il découvrait à quel point Parkinson n'était qu'une dinde laide et vulgaire. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient jamais rien d'intéressant à raconter et lui collaient aux basques en permanence. Quant à Zabini, il se prenait pour un meneur, mais c'était un petit coq prétentieux qui ne connaissait rien à rien. Depuis que Drago avait été initié dans la Cité souterraine par le Maître lui même, puis avait séjourné à Azkaban, il se considérait comme beaucoup plus mûr et adulte que tous ses stupides courtisans. Et Théodore Nott, le seul qu'il eût été heureux de retrouver, n'était bien sûr pas à Poudlard...

Ginny elle aussi aurait pu le comprendre, elle qui avait vécu une dure captivité, qui avait côtoyé la mort, qui avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle appartenait à Potter. Et cela était inadmissible.

En fait, il lui semblait que les deux tourtereaux étaient en froid, et un nouvel espoir était né dans le cœur de Drago. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait révélé à Ginny à propos de Potter et de son comportement scandaleux avait fait mouche, la jeune fille évitait maintenant soigneusement son (ex?) petit ami. A présent que les choses étaient en si bonne voie, Drago comptait bien continuer à oeuvrer dans ce sens et à convaincre définitivement Ginny que Potter était indigne d'elle. Bien qu'elle n'eût pour l'instant pas un regard pour lui et semblât l'ignorer ostensiblement, le jeune Malefoy était persuadé qu'elle viendrait un jour ou l'autre trouver refuge entre ses bras...

Furieux que son père ait osé envoyer un superbe balai à Potter, il était écœuré par l'outrance et l'injustice de cet acte insensé...Lucius ne songeait même pas à lui offrir un balai correct, à lui, son fils unique, alors qu'il sortait de prison et vivait de quotidiennes humiliations par sa faute. Puis Drago s'était raisonné: ce maudit balai allait finalement jouer en sa faveur. Ginny en serait révoltée autant que lui. N'était-il pas la preuve que son père entretenait avec Potter une relation scandaleuse?

La nuit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Aussi errait-il dans les couloirs des heures durant, évitant habilement les patrouilles de préfets. A ces moments là, il se sentait libre, débarrassé de sa cour encombrante. Parfois, il fumait une cigarette en haut d'une tour, cheveux au vent, rêvant qu'il serrait Ginny dans ses bras, unissait ses lèvres aux siennes, puis la prenait toute entière...

Ce soir là, Drago sortit silencieusement de son dortoir quand il jugea que ses camarades étaient tous endormis, et il se glissa hâtivement dans la salle commune, puis de là dans le couloir sans rencontrer aucun importun. Il partit au hasard, longeant des passages qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris, indifférent au fait qu'il risquait de se perdre. Peut-être que s'il disparaissait quelques temps, on finirait par s'inquiéter de lui et son cas intéresserait enfin quelqu'un dans cette école? Que son père s'alarmerait enfin à son sujet?

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus sous terre, prenant systématiquement le couloir qui descendait. Il avait dépassé le niveau des cachots, et il n'y avait plus d'éclairage mural. Il alluma sa baguette, intrigué. Où menait ce couloir interminable qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs? Conduisait-il aux fondations de Poudlard? A quelque caveau enterré ou ancienne oubliette dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence?

Drago commença à ralentir son allure. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner trop de son quartier. Il frissonna. S'il se perdait par ici, personne ne le retrouverait jamais.

Soudain, il remarqua un petit passage qui partait sur sa droite, dans l'obscurité. Etrangement attiré par son aspect mystérieux, il le prit et avança, trébuchant sur le sol irrégulier. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, il se trouva devant une antique porte de bois massif. Il y avait une vieille poignée métallique qu'il tira, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de pièce souterraine, nue et vide. Il était obligé de se plier légèrement pour tenir debout tant le plafond en était bas. Mais bizarrement, l'endroit lui plaisait. Il avait trouvé un refuge, un lieu bien à lui où personne ne viendrait jamais le déranger. Et soudain, un projet fou prit forme dans son esprit. Dans cette pièce, il pouvait aussi cacher quelque chose...ou...quelqu'un...quelqu'un qui lui appartiendrait totalement, qui serait entièrement à lui, et que tout le monde croirait disparu...

* * *

Harry regarda sa montre. 21h30. Enfin! Les deux heures de retenue étaient écoulées, il avait à peu près bouclé son devoir, malgré les nombreux moments où il s'était surpris à rêvasser au lieu de travailler. Le visage tourmenté de Ginny le hantait, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il se gratta la gorge et comme Baxter l'ignorait ostensiblement, toujours plongée dans sa lecture, il osa un timide "professeur ?" qui attira enfin sur lui l'attention de la femme.

-Eh bien, Potter? Fit-elle d'un ton ennuyé, comme s'il la dérangeait.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé mon devoir.

-Ah! Donnez moi ça!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sceptique sur les parchemins que lui tendait le jeune homme.

-Je corrigerai cela demain, et je vous dirai le soir venu, au moment de votre retenue, si le travail est à recommencer ou si nous pourrons passer à autre chose, ce que je souhaite autant que vous.

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et attendit debout qu'elle veuille bien le congédier. Mais, levant les yeux vers lui, elle l'observa un moment en silence. L'expression de son regard, dans son excessive fixité, avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Dîtes-moi, Potter, vous qui le connaissez bien... est-il capable de s'attacher réellement à quelqu'un? murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix curieusement enrouée, vaguement douloureuse. On eût dit qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Pris de court, le garçon entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les traits de la femme se tendirent à nouveau, son regard se fit plus menaçant.

-Vous ne voulez pas répondre? Peut-être me jugez-vous indigne de vos confidences?

Toujours plus décontenancé, Harry se força à réagir.

-Excusez moi, professeur...mais... de qui voulez-vous parler?

Elle eut un sourire amer.

-De qui? Mais de celui que vous vous êtes vanté d'avoir rencontré samedi après-midi à Pré-au-lard...Celui qui est connu pour être votre ami _intime_...

Elle avait pris soin d'insister sur le dernier mot avec une désagréable complaisance .

-Oh...vous faites allusion à... Mr Malefoy?

Elle cligna des paupières sans un mot, attendant qu'il veuille bien répondre à sa première question. Harry s'éclaircit la voix. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, sinon, elle ne le laisserait pas quitter les lieux et il moisirait toute la nuit dans cette salle.

-Heu...vous voulez savoir si Mr Malefoy est quelqu'un de ...

-J'en sais déjà beaucoup sur Mr Malefoy! Coupa-t-elle avec impatience. Autrefois, c'était un monstre brutal. Dites-moi simplement s'il l'est toujours actuellement !

-Et bien...heu...non, je ne pense pas...

Ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse désirée, car Baxter se leva si brusquement qu'elle en renversa sa chaise.

-Avec vous, bien sûr, il sait se montrer charmant! Ricana-t-elle tandis qu' une lueur de démence s'allumait dans ses yeux clairs.

Harry préféra se taire. Dans un geste rageur, elle tendit le doigt vers la porte.

-Filez, Potter! Disparaissez de ma vue! Eructa-t-elle, le visage déformé par la fureur.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Attrapant sa besace, il sortit précipitamment et courut dans le couloir pour mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et cette folle.

Quand il parvint à la salle commune des gryffondors, passablement secoué, il vit que Ginny l'attendait. Elle ferma le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle, le cœur gonflé de gratitude. Romilda Vane, installée non loin de là avec deux de ses amies, le suivit des yeux et, voyant qu'il semblait réconcilié avec sa petite amie, se mit à chuchoter frénétiquement à l'oreille d'une de ses confidentes .

-Alors, cette retenue? Glissa Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

-Atroce! Quand je pense que j'en ai jusqu'à la fin de la semaine...

-Pourtant, elle n'est pas si terrible, cette femme! Sans vouloir te vexer, je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne prof, même si elle est froide et stricte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné à faire? Enchanter une plume à papote?

-Oh non, je crois qu'elle ne s'y risquera plus, heureusement!

Ginny eut un rire léger. Grâce à Ron, elle avait déjà eu droit au récit détaillé de l'épisode "plume correctrice" .

-Mais alors? Elle ne t'a quand même pas fait empiler des tables toute la soirée?

-Elle s'est contentée de me donner à remplir trois feuilles recto-verso sur le sortilège de lévitation. Passionnant!

-Bah, ça aurait pu être pire! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait le malin une fois de plus.

-Rassure toi, je suis resté parfaitement poli. Ca ne l'a pas empêchée de se déchaîner. Et par moments, elle perd carrément la tête, c'en est inquiétant. Pire que Trelawney.

-Comment cela?

-Elle a tenu des propos totalement incohérents, en fin de séance. On dirait qu'elle a de vieux comptes à régler et qu'elle se défoule sur moi, à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur la personne concernée.

-Ah oui? Et qui est cette personne? Ton père?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Harry baissa le ton. "Il semblerait que ça soit Malefoy senior."

-Oh! Elle a une dent contre Malefoy? Mais alors, elle est tout à fait sensée, au contraire!

-Mouais...ils ont fait leur scolarité ensemble à Poudlard, dans la même année. Elle était à Serdaigle.

-Tiens donc...Je parie qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux à l'époque...

-Ca se pourrait...en tout cas, elle en garde un souvenir cuisant...mais j'aimerais qu'elle règle ça directement avec lui, je n'ai rien à voir dans leurs vieilles histoires.

Ginny pouffa de rire.

-Et si elle était tout simplement _jalouse _...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Imagine qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de Malefoy!

-Oh Ginny, tu racontes n'importe quoi!

-Et toi, tu es le garçon le plus stupide que je connaisse, après mon frère Ron.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement, sans remarquer les coups d'œil mécontents que Romilda Vane leur jetait à la dérobée. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé une certaine complicité avec Ginny, Harry lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans leur perchoir sous les toits, mais elle déclina l'offre après une courte hésitation, prétextant qu'elle se sentait épuisée et que le lendemain s'annonçait bien chargé. Peu de temps après, elle le quitta sur un baiser léger. Dépité, il songea qu'elle lui en voulait encore, et il en éprouva une déception intense qu'il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal . Puisqu'elle l'avait accusé de se servir d'elle pour son unique plaisir, il lui montrerait qu'il éprouvait plus pour elle qu'une simple attirance physique, bien qu'il renonçât difficilement à sentir son corps souple et fougueux pressé contre le sien ce soir là...

Ron et Hermione ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle commune, sans doute étaient-ils partis effectuer leur ronde nocturne de préfets. Harry était prêt à monter se coucher à son tour quand Colin Crivey s'approcha de lui, les pommettes empourprées. Harry se contraignit à lui sourire. Le jeune photographe voulait connaître les dates des entraînements de Quidditch. Il comptait en effet commencer à prendre des photos pour les calendriers des jumeaux Weasley. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques mots, mais Colin paraissait une fois de plus mal à l'aise en sa présence, et Harry mit rapidement fin à l'entretien pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Pour une fois, il était le premier à gagner son lit. Trop énervé pour trouver le sommeil, il prit un roman que Hermione lui avait prêté et ne tarda pas à s'y plonger si profondément qu'il remarqua à peine ses camarades entrer et se préparer à se coucher. Cependant, Seamus et Dean ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et ils tentèrent -en vain- de le faire réagir en remettant le "Foudre 3000" et son généreux donateur sur le tapis. Charitables, Ron et Neville prirent sa défense, balançant des oreillers à la figure des trublions pour les dissuader d'insister, et le dortoir fut vite transformé en un épouvantable capharnaüm.

A 23h, Ron, jouant son rôle de préfet, décréta que ça ne pouvait plus durer, et le calme ne tarda guère à revenir chez les gryffondors de septième année. Rideaux fermés, Harry avait éteint sa lumière et cherchait le sommeil. Il pensait à Ginny avec une ardente nostalgie, persuadé qu'elle lui en voulait encore, et il se demandait comment la persuader de sa bonne foi.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent, il en vint à se demander si Ludmilla avait pu faire apparaître Snape dans sa Vasque...Il fallait qu'il parle à Charlie, il brûlait d'en savoir plus sur l'avancement des poursuites. Il ressentait de plus en plus vivement le besoin d'agir, en participant d'une manière ou d'une autre à la capture du meurtrier de Dumbledore...L'idée de rester enfermé à Poudlard, à l'abri du danger et loin du champ de bataille, ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

Il songea brusquement qu'il pouvait aussi contacter Lucius. Peut-être sa femme lui avait-elle transmis des informations sur la rébellion? Mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à lancer de sa propre initiative un appel à Malefoy. L'homme attendait sans doute des remerciements pour le magnifique balai. Partagé entre l'agacement et la gratitude, Harry envisageait d'envoyer simplement un mot sobre à son ex-tuteur. Il était encore trop contrarié pour pouvoir le remercier de vive-voix avec sincérité.

Soudain, comme pour faire écho à ses réflexions, le médaillon se mit à chauffer. Harry tressaillit. Que lui voulait donc Malefoy? Avait-il du nouveau dans l'affaire Snape? Ou le dérangeait-il simplement pour satisfaire son plaisir égoïste ou briser sa solitude ? Harry n'aurait-il pas dû détruire tout simplement ce miroir qui le soumettait aux caprices de cet homme, comme l'avait sagement suggéré Ginny?

Il se souvint qu'il avait promis de répondre à l'appel de son "sauveur"... la curiosité, entre autres sentiments mêlés, l'incitait malgré lui à le faire... Comme le pendentif chauffait plus intensément, il finit par saisir sa baguette et installa une bulle de silence autour de son lit. Puis il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit son petit miroir. Dans le cadre métallique, une clarté tamisée enveloppait le regard légèrement vitreux de Lucius Malefoy.

-Harry!

-Oui. Je suis là! Grogna le jeune homme.

-Tu dormais?

-Oui! Enfin non, pas vraiment. J'essayais de dormir.

-Oh! A croire que tu attendais mon appel!

-Bon, que se passe-t-il? Coupa Harry, agacé.

L'expression de Lucius se fit soudain impérieuse.

-Peux tu venir me rejoindre quelques instants? J'ai un nouvel élément important à te communiquer.

Evitant de regarder Malefoy, Harry souffla:

-Non, impossible. (Il sentit la nécessité de se justifier). J'ai eu une journée harassante, et pour finir, une retenue qui a achevé de...

-Une retenue? Qui a osé s'en prendre à toi, l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier? Tu as dû te montrer insupportable, une fois de plus!

-Pas du tout!

-Alors, avec qui, cette retenue?

-Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir? Soupira Harry. Avec Baxter.

-Avec Ellen? Nooon!

-Si, et d'ailleurs, elle m'a parlé de vous.

-De moi? Allons bon! J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû chanter mes louanges...

-Non, pas vraiment, en effet! Il semblerait même qu'elle vous déteste franchement, et qu'elle se venge sur moi, pour je ne sais quelle raison ...

Dans le petit miroir, Harry vit et entendit Malefoy éclater de rire.

-Un jour, je t'expliquerai pourquoi elle m'en veut. Hoqueta-t-il entre deux accès d'hilarité. Tiens d'ailleurs, si tu viens maintenant, je te raconterai ça tout de suite.

-Non, non, je vous ai dit que ce n'est pas possible. Du reste, ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Il y eut un silence. Lucius ne riait plus. Harry voyait à présent la contrariété se peindre sur le visage de l'homme habitué à ce qu'on se soumette sans résistance à sa volonté.

-Tu oublies ton engagement, Harry! dit-il d'un ton lourd de reproche.

-Et vous, vous oubliez votre promesse. Rétorqua le garçon. Si vous insistez, je détruis ce miroir!

Lucius pinça les lèvres. Harry crut qu'il allait s'emporter, mais il sembla se raviser et l'expression de son regard s'adoucit.

-Très bien. Je vais donc te laisser à ton précieux sommeil, mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te parler de cette bonne Baxter. Tu as insonorisé ton lit?

-Bien sûr!

-Ah, j'oubliais que tu fais ça toutes les nuits, n'est-ce pas? ...hum hum...Bon, alors écoute moi bien.

Lucius prit un air de conspirateur.

- Il y a à Poudlard quelqu'un dont tu dois te _méfier très sérieusement_.

-Oui, votre fils, je suis au courant.

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de lui, mais de ton prof de métamorphose, ce fameux Cooper: c'est très probablement un homme de Snape.

-Quoi? Cooper? Mais...vous m'aviez dit que vous ne le connaissiez pas!

-En effet, mais mon ami Taylor, que tu as rencontré chez moi hier, pense le connaître, lui.

-C'est absurde! Cooper est totalement inoffensif, il n'y a pas plus gentil comme prof, tout le monde l'adore...

-Et alors? Ca ne veut rien dire! Il a peut-être de remarquables talents de comédien.

-Mais comment Taylor l'a-t-il reconnu? Il ne l'a même pas vu! Et son nom ne lui disait rien!

-Héhé...à cette histoire de dédoublement, figure-toi...L'homme se cacherait sous un nom d'emprunt.

-Si Cooper cherchait à se cacher, il ne nous aurait pas enseigné un sort permettant de l'identifier...

-Peut-être une négligence de sa part...sans doute n'a-t-il pas résisté à l'envie de vous épater et de faire son malin. Comme toi devant nous hier soir... Ecoute, il y a un moyen simple d'en avoir le cœur net. Pourrais tu me faire parvenir une photo de lui?

-Une photo? Mais...comment...

-Débrouille-toi! Mets à contribution ton petit admirateur, là, le gamin qui te suivait l'autre jour à Pré-au-lard. Tu m'as dit qu'il était féru de photographie!

-Colin? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer si je lui demande de prendre pour moi une photo de Cooper?

-Ca, c'est ton affaire, arrange toi pour trouver un motif quelconque. Tu sais être rusé quand tu le veux, mon cher Harry.

-Hmmm...et qui vous dit que si Cooper est effectivement un agent à la solde de Snape, il ne se présente pas ici sous une fausse apparence?

-C'est un risque en effet. Mais pour lui, ça serait dur à tenir en permanence.

-Ca s'est déjà vu...

-Est ce qu'il boit un coup de polynectar toutes les heures? Non? Bon. Procure-moi rapidement cette photo, je la montrerai à Taylor.

Harry soupira. Cette accusation contre Cooper lui paraissait totalement incongrue. Mais ça n'était pas le moment de contrarier Lucius.

-Bien, je vais essayer. Et...c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait?

-Oui, c'est tout. C'est déjà pas mal, mais si tu viens me voir ici tout de suite, je...

-Non, je ne viens pas, désolé. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit!

-Attends, jeune ingrat! N'aurais-tu pas reçu un colis aujourd'hui, par hasard?

-Ah...heu...Oui...Le balai est magnifique, mais je vous mentirais si je vous disais que ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Tu as une manière assez originale de remercier, mon cher Harry. Du reste, je me doutais bien que tu ne serais pas ravi d'attirer l'attention sur toi une fois de plus.

-Je reconnais que j'ai été stupide de me plaindre devant vous d'avoir perdu mon Eclair de Feu, je pouvais très bien me passer de balai, et j'ai largement de quoi m'en payer un nouveau.

-Allez, ne boude pas ton plaisir, tu sauras en faire bon usage, j'en suis certain!

- Le problème, c'est que maintenant, tout le monde se demande pourquoi vous soutenez l'équipe de gryffondor...

-Ahaha, il y a de quoi semer le trouble dans les esprits, en effet.

-Très drôle! Vous vous moquez de moi!

-Mais non! Tu vois, je n'ai pas peur de m'exposer jusqu'à favoriser ouvertement ton équipe, traditionnellement opposée aux serpentards... mais rassure toi, je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas à vendre...malheureusement.

-Attention, je vais couper la communication...

-Comment, tu m'abandonnes déjà?

-Oui.

-Souviens toi de te méfier de ce Cooper et de m'envoyer son portrait dans les meilleurs délais!

-Oh, je sens que je vais en rêver toute la nuit...

-Je préfèrerais que tu rêves de moi...Dors bien, mon cher Harry!

-Bonne nuit!

Sans vérifier que le miroir s'était éteint, Harry le jeta dans son tiroir et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Il ne tenait nullement à ce que Malefoy fasse usage du portoloin. Persuadé d'être hors d'atteinte s'il ne touchait pas l'objet, il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser enfin glisser dans un sommeil bienfaisant...

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà, à vous de me faire part de vos impressions : déception, agacement, ou satisfaction…J'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience !**

**Esther Malfoy** : J'ai été bien contente de trouver une review de toi ! Tu trouves « le partage de Harry » excessif ? C'est vrai que c'est un peu fort de café, mais la suite nous dira si les deux compères -Malefoy et Taylor- réussiront à accomplir leurs affreux desseins pervers…( !)

**Liv **: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Finalement, j'ai posté plus tôt que prévu, puisque j'avais parlé de la fin août…Mais je voudrais finir cette fic avant la sortie en français du tome sept. Je crois qu'après, il n'y aura plus grand monde pour s'intéresser à des histoires aussi tirées par les cheveux que celle-ci. J'ai fini cette nuit la lecture des « Deathly Hallows » et…wow, j'en suis encore toute retournée… ! On en reparlera en temps et en heure ! J'avoue que ma fic me semble bien terne et sans intérêt. On verra si je trouve le courage de la mener à terme…A bientôt, j'espère !

**Lefandeharry **: Merci pour ta fidélité, et tes commentaires sympa qui m'ont regonflée ! Je crois savoir que tu es entrain de lire le tome sept…(peut-être que tu as fini, d'ailleurs !) J'espère que tu garderas un intérêt pour ma pauvre fic, que je trouve vraiment minable, au ras des pâquerettes, en comparaison de l'œuvre si riche, si foisonnante de la grande JKR ! Bises et à bientôt !


	12. Photos, rumeurs et remous

**Et me voilà de retour pour un douzième chapitre…Je commence par un énorme MERCI à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre une review. Continuez sur votre lancée, inutile de vous répéter que c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation pour écrire la suite de cette fic. Bon, et puis ne vous impatientez pas trop, même si vous avez l'impression que l'action n'avance guère. Comme le disait ****Charybde**** avec justesse, une fic Harry Potter sans Voldemort, ça n'est pas si facile à écrire (je me cherche des excuses , moi ? meuh non !). Notre cher héros n'a plus de quête à accomplir, il est là comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge, désœuvré…Sauf que moi, j'ai décidé qu'on ne le laisserait pas tranquille, le pauvre. Mais doucement, il a le droit de souffler un peu, quand même !**

**Bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas de page !**

CHAPITRE DOUZE

**PHOTOS, RUMEURS ET REMOUS**

Severus Snape relut rapidement le courrier qu'il venait d'écrire. Satisfait, il se leva, quitta sa tente et se rendit à la volière du camp. Hemmings, le Mangemort préposé au courrier, l'accueillit avec déférence.

-Un message pour Gance. Dit le nouveau Maître d'une voix sèche.

Il s'assura que Hemmings attachait correctement le parchemin à la patte du hibou et donnait au rapace les informations adéquates. Puis, après un dernier regard inquisiteur, il tourna les talons, revenant vers le centre du campement.

Il avait plu abondamment ces derniers jours, la clairière était envahie de flaques d'eau et on marchait dans une boue que même les sorts de séchage les plus radicaux ne parvenait pas à durcir. Tenté d'aller trouver aussitôt Narcissa, Snape se reprit et décida d'attendre que la soirée fût plus avancée. Elle devait être en grande conversation avec sa sœur et il ne voulait surtout pas la détourner de lui en la sollicitant trop fréquemment.

Sans prévenir, il s'introduisit dans la tente d'Adolphus. L'homme sursauta en le voyant entrer. Il était grand et fort, presque chauve, avec un visage dur et marqué. De nombreuses photographies étaient étalées sur une table devant lui, et il tenait sa baguette au-dessus d'elles, prêt à les retravailler. Glissant l'objet dans sa poche, il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Maître?

-Une fois encore, je tenais à te dire que je suis content de toi, Adolphus. Grant m'a apporté le dernier numéro de la Gazette. L'article de Skeeter est édifiant!

L'homme partit d'un éclat de rire, montrant de vilaines dents gâtées.

-Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Maître, à part l'envoi de la lettre et des photos à Skeeter en me faisant passer pour _une_ _fidèle lectrice_. C'est à croire que cette femme lit dans nos pensées et sait exactement ce que nous attendons d'elle.

Snape eut une grimace de dégoût.

-C'est une infâme pourriture. Elle se complaît dans l'ordure et dans la fange. Ceci dit, pour l'instant, elle m'est bien utile. Quand j'aurai obtenu ce que je veux, je l'écraserai comme un vulgaire scarabée malfaisant.

-Son article est parfait, mais elle a choisi la photo la plus anodine de la série... dommage!

-Que veux-tu, ils ne peuvent pas publier dans un journal "tout public" des photos trop... dérangeantes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Skeeter a certainement précieusement conservé les autres clichés, et on peut s'attendre à ce que l'affaire ne s'arrête pas là, surtout si Potter et Malefoy montent au créneau...

Adolphus se tourna à nouveau vers ses oeuvres exposées sur la table.

-Voulez vous voir ce que j'ai réalisé, Maître?

Les yeux luisants d'une curiosité avide, Snape fit quelques pas et contempla un moment silencieusement les différents clichés. Puis il émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Tu t'es surpassé! Elles ont vraiment l'air authentiques! Mais dis-moi, d'où te vient une imagination aussi...débridée?

Nullement embarrassé, l'homme se remit à rire.

-Ca, Maître, je préfère le garder pour moi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. C'est, comme qui dirait, mon jardin secret! Mais si je me démène pour augmenter la collection de nouveaux modèles, c'est que je m'attends à une recrudescence de commandes, suite à la parution de l'article de Skeeter!

-Sage décision. Tu seras récompensé, Adolphus. Grâce à toi, nous vivons dans l'aisance et le confort. Quant à Potter, qui semble t'inspirer si...généreusement, il est entrain de perdre toute sa popularité. Bientôt, il sera devenu indécent d'évoquer son nom devant des enfants, tant il sera chargé d'un parfum de scandale. Lui, le merveilleux héros au cœur pur, le saint, le sauveur...!

-Combien de temps pensez vous attendre encore, Maître, avant d'accomplir votre vengeance?

-NOTRE vengeance, Adolphus, ne l'oublie pas. Nous sommes TOUS des victimes de l'injustice et du crime, nous tous qui sommes rassemblés ici et qui refusons de baisser la tête. Mais notre revanche se prépare, elle est en gestation. Nous avons commencé à faire descendre Potter de son glorieux piédestal. Tout est en place maintenant pour la suite, et l'ignoble meurtrier sera entre nos mains d'ici peu.

Il y eut soudain des cris, des appels. Snape se dirigea vivement vers la porte de la tente, mais un homme entra en trombe et se jeta aux pieds du nouveau maître avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sortir.

-Maître! Nous avons rattrapé le traître. Faut-il vous l'amener?

-Non! Conduisez-le au centre du camp, et rassemblez tous les Mangemorts. Je veux le châtier devant tous, afin que chacun sache ce qu'il en coûte de trahir la Cause, ou plus simplement, de déserter ce campement.

* * *

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, Colin! Tu aurais une minute? Je voudrais te parler.

Laissant en plan la conversation animée qu'il avait eue jusque là avec deux filles de sixième année, le jeune Crivey regarda Harry avec de grands yeux et piqua un fard. Comme s'il avait découvert qu'il était assis sur une fourmilière, il se leva précipitamment et suivit son aîné, parti à la recherche d'un coin tranquille dans la salle commune. Ne trouvant aucun siège disponible, les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte au bas des marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir. Harry appuya nonchalamment ses coudes sur la marche, derrière lui.

-Voilà, Colin: j'aurais besoin de faire appel à tes talents de photographe.

-Oh...mais...avec plaisir, Harry!

-Attends, tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. En fait, il me faudrait une photo de l'équipe enseignante.

-Ah? Une photo de...mais...

Colin avait l'air surpris mais visiblement, il n'osait pas en demander plus. Harry avait préparé ses explications.

-Tu sais, j'ai un cousin moldu qui s'intéresse depuis quelques temps à la Magie. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui révéler grand chose, mais comme il rêve de Poudlard, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir de recevoir une photo de nos profs...

-Je vois...heu...et bien, je pense que c'est faisable. Bégaya Colin, toujours très rouge. Tu les veux séparément ou tous ensemble?

-Heu...je suppose que pour toi, c'est plus simple de les photographier en groupe, au cours d'un repas dans la grande salle, par exemple.

-Oui, ça me paraît une bonne idée. Je...

Colin avait l'air préoccupé. Comme d'habitude, il cherchait ses mots, frottant nerveusement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. "Bizarre, cette timidité! Pensa Harry. Il semblait pourtant très à l'aise avec les filles, tout à l'heure. Ca doit être moi qui l'impressionne...cette stupide célébrité..."

-La seule chose, heu... c'est qu'il faut que je demande aux profs l'autorisation de prendre cette photo. Tu comprends, on n'a pas...

-Oui, oui, évidemment. Tu n'as qu'à raconter que tu veux garder des souvenirs de tes années à Poudlard...Ou alors, dis leur que c'est pour moi, comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis!

Colin lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-C'est d'accord, Harry, je vais m'en occuper. Pour quand as-tu besoin de cette photo?

-Oh, dès que possible...Mon cousin attend toujours des nouvelles de Poudlard avec impatience, et j'ai vraiment envie de le surprendre!

-Il est sympa, ton cousin moldu?

Harry avala sa salive. Il avait beau se sentir de plus en plus aguerri dans l'art du mensonge, il avait un mal fou à ne pas se représenter Dudley entrain de le poursuivre avec sa bande de copains pour lui taper dessus.

-Avant, on était plutôt en froid. Dit-il en faisant la moue. Son intérêt pour la Magie est tout récent, et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir!

-Nous, on est d'un famille moldue, Dennis et moi. Du coup, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est que la méfiance ou même la haine de certains vis-à-vis de la Magie...Au mieux, c'est perçu comme une anormalité...

Le jeune photographe s'était légèrement rapproché de Harry, adoptant la même position, les coudes sur la marche supérieure. La tête penchée vers lui, il parlait doucement, comme on fait des confidences à un ami proche.

-Tu en as beaucoup souffert?

-Oh...non, pas tant que ça. Mes parents sont formidables, ils ont très bien accepté que nous soyons des sorciers, mon frère et moi, la première surprise passée. Quant aux oncles et tantes, ma foi...ce fut une autre paire de manches, mais eux, on s'en fout! Et puis l'anormalité, ça ne me fait pas peur, je suis habitué à me sentir...différent...

Harry se demanda ce que Colin voulait dire par là, mais comme il ne tenait pas à prolonger l'entretien, il ne releva pas la remarque énigmatique de son camarade. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Colin paraissait ému.

-Tu...tu as passé ton permis de transplanage aujourd'hui, Harry? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, semblant chercher désespérément à nourrir la conversation.

-Tiens, tu es au courant? Oui, ce matin. Il était temps!

-Ce n'est pas trop dur?

-Non. Une simple formalité. Tu vas suivre des cours de transplanage cette année, tu verras, c'est génial, bien que la sensation soit plutôt désagréable! Imagine qu'on te comprime le corps pour le faire passer à travers un…

A cet instant, ils virent Ginny qui s'approchait d'eux et Colin se leva brusquement, comme pris en faute.

-Bon, Harry, je te laisse. Tu peux compter sur moi, en tout cas. Assura-t-il avant de s'éloigner vivement.

-Merci Colin! Lança Harry avant de se lever à son tour pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

-Tiens, à peine libéré de ta retenue, tu complotes avec Crivey?

-Ouais...heu... toujours ces histoires de photos.

-Pour les calendriers des jumeaux? Alors, quand est-ce qu'il s'y colle?

-Samedi, à l'entraînement.

-Tu vas pouvoir faire le fier, toi, le beau capitaine, avec ton superbe Foudre 3000!

-Bah...sur une photo, ça m'étonnerait qu'on voie la différence...

-Je te conseille d'en envoyer une dédicacée à ton cher Malefoy.

Elle lui souriait, taquine, et il lui donna une légère tape sur la tête.

-A propos, je t'ai vue en grande discussion avec un autre Malefoy, tout à l'heure, dans le grand hall. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, cet olibrius?

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux innocents, puis son sourire s'accentua.

-Eh, mais...de quoi je me mêle?

-Ginny, je te rappelle que ce type est dangereux...

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de tes leçons à ce propos. Coupa fermement la jeune fille. Je connais bien Drago, je sais ce qu'il vaut et de quoi il est capable.

-En attendant, il passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux. Murmura Harry entre ses dents, penché vers elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a absolument pas renoncé à toi.

-Que veux tu qu'il me fasse? je ne suis plus une enfant! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton provocant, l'œil goguenard.

Il comprit qu'elle lui renvoyait exactement les mots qu'il avait lui même utilisés au sujet de Lucius. Contrarié, il lui prit une main et la serra impétueusement.

-Tu me fais marcher! Ecoute, Ginny: je n'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive malheur, simplement parce que nous aurons baissé notre garde, toi et moi. Drago Malefoy est du côté de nos ennemis, et il n'a pas digéré sa défaite. Pire, il est amoureux de toi et veut se venger de moi. Ce constat fait, on peut tout imaginer, y compris le pire.

-C'est drôle, comme pour moi, tu peux en effet imaginer le pire, alors que pour toi, tu n'envisages que le meilleur...

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait passé une bien mauvaise journée. Son rendez vous à la banque s'était éternisé, puis il lui avait fallu visiter ses domaines, faire le point avec son intendant, donner diverses instructions aux elfes...Quand il sortait de chez lui, il était contraint de changer son apparence afin de ne pas être reconnu de ses ennemis. Il s'était donc créé une fausse barbe et s'était bruni les cheveux. Il détestait se voir ainsi dans le miroir, enlaidi, vieilli. Tout cela l'avait mis à rude épreuve...

Aussi se laissa-t-il tomber avec soulagement dans son canapé avec un verre dans une main et dans l'autre, le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier à laquelle sa femme était abonnée et qu'il continuait donc de recevoir en son absence. Il parcourut distraitement la première page, dans laquelle on parlait de la visite du ministre Green à une nouvelle fabrique de capes, fleuron de l'industrie textile sorcière. Suivait un article sur le Quidditch, accompagné de prises de vue variées du dernier match ayant opposé les Canons de Chudley aux Baïonnettes de Manchester. Le capitaine des Oranges vantait les mérites de son nouveau balai, finissant par avouer, pressé par le journaliste, qu'il s'agissait d'un "Foudre 3000" dernier cri.

Lucius eut un petit rire satisfait, puis il tourna la page et fit un bond sur son siège à la vue d'une grande photo qui occupait la moitié de l'espace. Non seulement on y voyait Harry Potter, ce qui aurait suffi à l'émouvoir, mais n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant, puisque le garçon apparaissait régulièrement dans la Gazette depuis des années, mais, fait plus rare et plus troublant, le garçon ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un simple maillot de bain...

Lucius avala sa salive. Cheveux au vent, Harry marchait d'un pas souple, le fixant avec une expression mi-interrogative, mi-inquiète. En arrière plan, on devinait une mer ensoleillée, des gens qui couraient sur le sable et se baignaient...sans aucun doute une photo prise -ou plutôt, volée- sur la plage, lors des vacances de Harry à Brighton . Lucius se sentit comme assommé par la beauté presque trop évidente de l'adolescent ainsi donné en pâture à tout le monde sorcier...Il songea avec rage à toutes celles, tous ceux qui allaient frémir et baver devant tant de grâce juvénile... Sa colère et son dégoût ne firent que croître tandis qu'il dévorait l'article de Skeeter accompagnant la photo.

"_Nous avions promis à nos lecteurs des nouvelles de leur jeune héros Harry Potter... La photo ci-jointe pourrait leur faire croire qu'il coule des jours heureux au bord de la mer, mais ce serait leur mentir, car le studieux jeune homme poursuit en ce moment même sa formation de sorcier à Poudlard, comme nous l'avions déjà annoncé lors d'un précédent article. _

_Si nous publions aujourd'hui cette séduisante photo, c'est qu'elle fait partie d'un lot que tout sorcier peut se procurer aisément en répondant à une annonce hébergée entre autres par notre journal (avant dernière page). Une de nos fidèles lectrices nous a fait parvenir quelques exemplaires de ces magnifiques prises de vue représentant le jeune sorcier au bord de la mer, profitant d'un répit bien mérité. Cette sympathique donatrice a reconnu que ces photos lui avaient coûté fort cher, mais qu'elle n'avait pu résister au plaisir de les acquérir après les avoir entrevues chez une de ses amies. Selon elle, un nombre astronomique de sorcières (et de sorciers) de tous âges seraient prêts à tout pour se procurer ces photos, même à prix d'or. _

_Bien entendu, nous avons mené notre petite enquête, et nous nous sommes adressés à notre tour à l'annonceur. La personne anonyme qui nous a répondu nous a révélé que les acheteurs se bousculent, en effet, et que l'argent versé revient presque intégralement à Harry Potter. Le jeune homme en tirerait donc une source de revenus non négligeable, s'assurant ainsi un avenir confortable. Peut-on lui tenir rigueur de se servir ainsi de sa célébrité et de son physique avantageux? Ce serait lui faire un mauvais procès. Peut-être d'ailleurs a-t-il été conseillé dans cette lucrative entreprise par Lucius Malefoy, ex-Mangemort repenti, qu'on dit extrêmement proche du jeune homme, et qui a toujours su gérer ses affaires avec succès..."_

Laissant tomber le journal sur ses genoux, Lucius faillit sortir sa baguette et son miroir pour contacter immédiatement Harry. Il se retint de justesse à la pensée qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt et que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait certainement pas à une heure pareille.

Une fois de plus, s'agissait-il d'une campagne de diffamation délibérément lancée contre Harry, et accessoirement, contre lui même? Si oui, par qui? Skeeter avait-elle des comptes à régler avec le jeune homme? Qui se trouvait derrière ces photos?

Lucius fut envahi d'un doute. Et si l'article disait vrai? Harry cautionnait-il cette vente de photos, en tirait-il réellement un bénéfice? Qui, dans son entourage, pouvait s'occuper de ce commerce? Cela paraissait tellement contraire à la personnalité du garçon que Lucius chassa définitivement ses soupçons...L'article ne pouvait être qu'un tissu de grossiers mensonges, et le vendeur de photos un vulgaire malfrat, ou pire, un ennemi dangereux et rusé. Snape, par exemple, pourrait trouver dans cette activité à la fois un financement intéressant et une source de satisfaction, dans la mesure où il souillait définitivement la jusque-là sacro-sainte image du jeune héros.

Harry se devait de porter plainte, et c'était à lui, Lucius, de l'y inciter, si personne ne s'en chargeait.

Tout compte fait, Lucius avait une excellente raison d'appeler Harry le soir même. Il en profiterait pour lui demander des nouvelles de la photo de Cooper qu'il ne voyait toujours pas venir.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il y eut un rugissement dans la cheminée et qu'une tête apparut au milieu des flammes. Il reconnut le visage souriant de Taylor.

-Lucius! Tu m'entends?

Malefoy se précipita, s'accroupissant pour répondre à son ami.

-Je suis là.

-Tu as lu la Gazette?

-Bien sûr!

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Cette photo? Elle t'a fait de l'effet?

-Idiot! Evidemment, elle mettrait en émoi le plus indifférent des eunuques, mais je te garantis que j'ai failli la déchirer en lisant l'article grotesque qui l'accompagnait.

-Ah...cette chère Rita...Mais dis-moi, est-il vrai que ton jeune protégé fait outrageusement commerce de son image?

-Penses-tu! Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de calomnies!

-Tu es sûr? Je m'apprêtais à contacter l'annonceur pour commander un lot de ces alléchantes photos!

-Surtout pas, tu donnerais de l'argent à une crapule...

-Mais qui donc aurait intérêt à ...

-Ecoute, Lewis, viens me rejoindre, nous discuterons de tout cela devant un bon verre.

-Mais avec plaisir! L'idéal serait de convaincre le jeune Potter de venir passer sa fin de soirée avec nous!

-J'y compte bien! Après tout, il est le principal intéressé dans l'affaire. Dépêche toi, je fais ouvrir le portail!

* * *

Le cours de métamorphose des septièmes années touchait à sa fin. Cooper leur avait fait faire un plaisant voyage autour du monde, leur présentant les spécificités des différentes Magies traditionnelles. Ils avaient fini par des exercices pratiques: transformer une branche de sapin en grille à barbecue, quelques brins d'herbe en couverture imperméable, une motte de terre en matelas...

-Si vous êtes un jour amenés à parcourir le monde, comme je l'ai fait moi-même, tous ces sorts vous seront bien utiles! Avait expliqué Cooper en métamorphosant sous leurs yeux stupéfaits une vieille chemise trouée en confortable tente multiplaces.

Quand la cloche eut sonné et que les élèves eurent commencé à quitter la salle, le professeur fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre.

-Est-ce que tu serais intéressée de venir avec tes amis découvrir les curiosités de ma collection d'objets magiques exotiques? Lui dit-il à mi-voix, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les joues rouges, Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Oh, mais...mais oui, professeur! Il s'agit d'objets que vous avez rapportés de...

-Du monde entier, collectés lors de mes nombreux voyages, bien sûr! Répondit-il en s'adressant également à Harry et Ron qui s'étaient à leur tour approchés du bureau. Je serais ravi de vous les montrer, à tous les trois. Vous êtes mes meilleurs élèves, vous méritez bien de pouvoir contempler une authentique flûte d'envoûtement rapportée du Pérou, ou une coiffe rajeunissante de Nouvelle-Zélande!

-Quand vous voulez, professeur! S'écria Hermione avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants.

Ils étaient à présent seuls dans la classe avec Cooper.

-Vous savez que je n' habite pas ici, dans le Château. Dit-il aimablement. J'ai pris un logement à Pré au lard, avec l'autorisation du directeur, pour garder une certaine indépendance. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous propose donc de venir visiter mon musée personnel samedi après-midi.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers les garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?

-Nous avons entraînement de Quidditch. Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

-Mais voyons, Harry, uniquement le matin! Protesta la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules agacé.

-Samedi prochain n'est pas un jour de sortie à Pré au lard. Fit remarquer Ron. Et on aura sûrement pleiiiin de devoirs !

-Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, je demanderai à Filius qu'il vous procure une autorisation spéciale de sortie pour samedi, et il vous restera le dimanche pour faire vos devoirs ! S'exclama Cooper avec un geste désinvolte de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

-Génial! A quelle heure devons nous venir, professeur? S'enquit Hermione, de plus en plus emballée.

-Eh bien...je peux venir vous chercher aux Trois Balais à 15h, et je vous conduirai chez moi. Je m'en vais de ce pas en parler au directeur.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. S'il refusait maintenant la proposition du professeur, il risquait de semer le trouble dans l'esprit de ses amis et de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Déjà, Hermione avait donné son accord, suivie de Ron qui semblait craindre surtout une rebuffade de la jeune fille, et il approuva à son tour l'initiative du professeur.

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe et prirent la direction du réfectoire. Marchant à l'écart de ses amis, Harry restait préoccupé. Il n'avait pas encore évoqué devant eux les soupçons de Lucius Malefoy vis-à-vis de Cooper, tant ils lui paraissaient infondés. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de ramener Lucius au centre des conversations, préférant le faire oublier quelques temps. Mais l'idée de sortir de Poudlard dans trois jours pour aller retrouver Cooper chez lui, loin de toute protection, était quelque peu dérangeante. Pourquoi le professeur leur avait-il fait cette proposition, à eux seuls, soi-disant ses meilleurs élèves, ce qui n'était exact que pour la seule Hermione? Pourquoi ne pas inviter toute la classe ? Etait-il vraiment désireux de leur montrer sa collection, ou avait-il des intentions moins louables?

Le matin même, Colin avait donné à Harry une magnifique photo de la table des profs. On y distinguait parfaitement Cooper qui souriait de toutes ses dents, et Harry avait l'intention de l'envoyer à Malefoy le soir venu. Il ne tarderait pas à en savoir plus, et pourrait prévenir Ron et Hermione si le prof de métamorphose s'avérait être effectivement un homme de Snape. Ils n'auraient alors aucun scrupule à décommander la sortie à Pré au lard, et ils donneraient aussitôt l'alerte, bien évidemment.

Hermione était encore entrain de vanter les mérites de Cooper à un Ron passablement agacé quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils se trouvèrent face à Malefoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson qui leur barraient le passage. A l'évidence, les serpentards les avaient attendus là, postés à un endroit où les gryffondors ne pouvaient les voir de loin et faire un détour pour les éviter. Drago portait bien en évidence un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

-Alors, Potter, on arrondit ses fins de mois? Attaqua-t-il aussitôt de sa voix traînante et nasillarde.

-De quoi tu parles, Malefoy? Répliqua Harry avec impatience.

-Oh, Harry, viens, ne fais pas attention! Chuchota Hermione en essayant d'entraîner le garçon.

Mais Drago fit un pas en avant et leva devant les yeux ébahis des trois gryffondors la page de la Gazette sur laquelle on voyait bouger la grande photo de Harry sur la plage. Ron laissa échapper un juron. Hermione se tut. Elle avait certainement déjà lu la Gazette le matin mais, curieusement, elle s'était bien gardée d'en dire un mot. Quant à Harry, ne se sentant guère impressionné, il haussa les épaules.

-Plutôt juteux, apparemment, ton petit commerce, Potter...J'espère que tu partages tes gains avec la belette, parce que lui, comme top-model, il doit avoir du mal à se placer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Malefoy? Pousse-toi de là, tu ne vois pas que tu gênes ? Dit Harry, les poings serrés, résistant difficilement à l'envie de sortir sa baguette.

Il n'était pas question de se lancer dans une énième dispute puérile avec le serpentard. D'ailleurs, peu lui importait d'en savoir plus au sujet de cette photo ridicule qui s'agitait sous son nez.

-Comment, Granger, tu lui as caché ça? Il n'a pas lu l'article de Skeeter? Ou alors, il est au courant mais il fait tout pour vous cacher son petit trafic!

Drago brandissait à présent le journal à bout de bras et Ron s'en saisit. Hermione tentait toujours d'entraîner Harry loin des serpentards qui ricanaient tandis que Ron, en découvrant l'article, jurait abominablement. Quand il eut fini, il jeta le journal à la figure de Drago.

-Cette ordure écrit n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire à ces inepties, Malefoy!

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse...susurra Drago avec un sourire mauvais. Lis-le toi aussi, Potter, si tu ne l'as déjà fait!

-Pas question! S'écria Hermione. Allons manger!

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, Hermy! Gémit Ron à mi-voix.

-C'est pour continuer ce que tu as commencé dans la Cité souterraine que tu te fais photographier à poil pour de l'argent, Potter? Siffla Drago avec une soudaine véhémence. Que sais-tu faire d'autre, à part vendre ton cul ?

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouirent, remplacées par une rage folle. Il se précipita sur Drago, suivi de près par Ron qui leva un poing aussitôt intercepté par Crabbe. Le jeune Malefoy réussit à esquiver le coup que Harry lui portait, tandis que Goyle se plaçait habilement sur la trajectoire et ceinturait sans difficulté le jeune gryffondor. Zabini, baguette sortie, menaçait Hermione qui semblait chercher la meilleure manière de mettre fin à la bagarre.

-Ca suffit! Hurla-t-elle. Vous tenez vraiment à faire perdre cent points à vos maisons?

Drago avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il posa une main sur le bras de Goyle qui retenait toujours tant bien que mal un Harry fou de colère.

-Venez, les gars! Dit-il avec un flegme méprisant. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec cette tapette et ses deux groupies.

Goyle lâcha brusquement Harry, l'envoyant valdinguer dans un mur. Crabbe fit subir à peu près le même sort à Ron qui manqua se fracasser la tête, puis toute la bande s'éloigna vers la grande salle avec nonchalance. Hermione retint le bras de Ron qui avait sorti sa baguette et s'apprêtait à leur balancer un sort d'entrave. Les trois amis restèrent quelques secondes hébétés, reprenant péniblement leur souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore, dans cet article? Lâcha Harry à l'adresse de Ron.

-Oh, heu...Cette garce t'accuse de faire de l'argent en vendant des photos de toi!

-Très bien. Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard. Hermione, il faudrait que je le lise!

-Bien sûr! Je n'étais même pas au courant, j'avais mis la Gazette de côté ce matin sans l'ouvrir! Je te la montrerai tout-à l'heure. Ecoute, si ce que dit Ron est vrai, c'est un scandale et il faut porter plainte!

-Evidemment que c'est vrai! Je sais lire, quand même! S'exclama Ron, offensé. Et dire que tu as pris la peine de menacer à nouveau Skeeter, Hermy! Je t'avais dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Maintenant, il faut prévenir une fois pour toutes le Ministère!

-Quoiqu'on fasse, les dégâts seront irréparables. Grogna Harry. De toute façon, au point où j'en suis...Mais cette fois, j'écris moi même à Skeeter, avec la menace que si elle ne fait pas paraître dans les deux jours un erratum en première page, je crie sur la place publique qu'elle est un animagus non déclaré.

* * *

Ludmilla poussa un cri. Dans sa nouvelle Vasque de pierre, arrivée depuis peu de Roumanie, la sombre silhouette de Severus Snape venait d'apparaître à la surface lisse de l'eau. Debout derrière la jeune femme, Charlie se pencha en avant pour mieux voir.

L'homme se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de nombreux Mangemorts, portant pour la plupart des capes noires et des capuchons, certains ayant cependant le visage découvert. Selon toute apparence, ils se trouvaient dans une clairière au milieu d'une haute futaie de feuillus.

Aux pieds de Snape gisait une forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle même. Soudain, l'ex professeur leva sa baguette et la forme à ses pieds se mit à s'agiter et à se contorsionner. A présent, on distinguait mieux ses traits qui semblaient se tordre sous le coup d'une intense douleur.

-Il est entrain de le torturer...murmura Charlie avec horreur.

Ludmilla resta silencieuse. Son visage fin était crispé par l'effort de concentration qu'elle devait fournir pour maintenir l'apparition.

-En plus, c'est un tout jeune homme, regarde. Un gamin!

La voyante approuva de la tête.

-Et dire que nous n'avons aucun moyen d'intervenir! S'énerva Charlie. En attendant, j'essaye de repérer des visages, des...mais je ne connais personne parmi ces Mangemorts. A moins que…Celle ci, là, doit être Bellatrix Lestrange. Zut, même ce gamin, sa tête ne me dit rien. Il faut absolument que les Aurors se décident à faire quelque chose...

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui haletait, le front en sueur.

-Regarde! Regarde l'expression de Snape! On dirait qu'il y prend plaisir, le salaud. Ah, enfin...!

La séance de torture semblait avoir pris fin, et la victime, tête basse, se redressait lentement sur ses genoux devant Snape. Ce dernier parlait, l'expression menaçante. Puis tous les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent d'un seul mouvement et levèrent leurs baguettes en criant quelque chose que Charlie et Ludmilla ne pouvaient comprendre. Deux Mangemorts s'approchèrent ensuite du jeune homme que Snape venait de soumettre au _doloris_, le saisirent par les bras et l'entraînèrent sans ménagement hors du champ de vision. Faisant tournoyer sa cape noire, Snape quitta à son tour la clairière. On pouvait continuer à suivre son image dans la Vasque. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, et, arrivé devant ce qui ressemblait à une grande tente blanche, il y pénétra seul. A cet instant, l'image se brouilla, puis s'effaça.

Epuisée par l'effort prolongé, écœurée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Ludmilla se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'essuya le front d'un geste las. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, Charlie se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Bon, faisons le point: Snape se trouve au cœur d'une forêt de chênes, en compagnie d'une bonne trentaine de Mangemorts. Ils vivent sous tente, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent facilement changer de lieu sans laisser de trace. Il use de méthodes comparables à celles de Voldemort vis-à-vis de ses hommes. Heu...C'est à peu près tout pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien appris de nouveau. Soupira Ludmilla.

-Non, mais j'ai la confirmation qu'il est extrêmement dangereux, qu'il n'hésite pas à faire usage de la pire violence et qu'en conséquence, il faut tout faire pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Je m'en vais voir Filius de ce pas, et nous appellerons les membres de l'Ordre depuis son bureau.. Tu m'accompagnes?

-Oh, Charlie, laisse-moi souffler cinq minutes !

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, mais je ne te cache pas que tu risques d'être obligée de recommencer ce petit exercice d'ici peu, devant des personnes comme Maugrey, Remus ou Tonks. Il sauront beaucoup mieux que moi repérer les Mangemorts présents aux côtés de Snape et trouver des indices permettant de localiser le campement…

* * *

-Lucius?

-Narcissa?

-Il faut absolument que je te parle.

-Heu...Je ne suis pas seul. C'est urgent?

-Oui. Qui est là?

-Un ami.

-Isole toi quelque part cinq minutes, ou installe une bulle de silence. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je ne sais pas comment je..

-Ok, c'est fait. Vas-y, je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il?

-Voilà: _Il _a l'intention de se servir de moi pour te faire venir ici, pour te piéger.

-Comment cela?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il n'a pas donné d'explication. Mais ses projets sont clairs. Il compte m'utiliser pour mettre la main sur toi.

-Tant que tu n'auras pas plus de précision à m'apporter, je ne vois pas de quelle manière je pourrais intervenir...

-Il faut que tu sois sur tes gardes. Je vais essayer de...oh...je te laisse, je...

Dilatés par l'angoisse, les beaux yeux clairs de Narcissa se voilèrent et disparurent. Lucius abaissa le miroir.

-Que te voulait-elle, cette chère Cissy? Interrogea Taylor.

-Rien. Elle m'appelle toutes les trois heures, mais elle n'a jamais aucun élément nouveau.

-Que veux tu, elle ne doit pas s'amuser beaucoup, à faire du camping par un temps pareil. Et puis elle t'aime, la pauvre femme.

Lucius ricana.

-Tu parles! Elle se rappelle qu'elle « m'aime » lorsqu'elle sent que je suis pris ailleurs. Comme par hasard, c'est quand elle me regarde à travers les yeux d'une ou d'un autre qu'elle me trouve attirant. Que veux-tu, elle est née jalouse et envieuse, je ne la changerai pas.

-Comme tu es cruel! Es-tu capable d'éprouver un sentiment vrai, ou ton cynisme étouffe-t-il dans l'œuf tout ce qui risquerait de t'atteindre ou de te fragiliser?

Lucius hésita un instant.

-Je n'ai jamais cru à l'Amour, à ce sentiment idéalisé que les hommes placent au dessus de tout. Je crois à la force d'une attirance physique, je crois à la fascination qu'un être peut exercer sur un autre…au pouvoir de séduction…Quant au reste…

-L'amour d'une mère pour ses enfants ?

-Hmm…je t'accorde qu'il peut exister un réel attachement entre des parents et leur progéniture…bien que ce sentiment me soit totalement inconnu.

-C'est étrange. Quand tu joues du piano, tu fais pourtant preuve d'une vraie sensibilité.

-Peut-être. Il y a dans la musique une force extraordinaire qui peut rompre toutes les digues…elle seule peut me faire pleurer…elle est plus forte que la Magie.

-Et Potter ?

-Quoi, Potter ?

-N'a-t-il pas le pouvoir, lui, de faire voler en éclats toutes tes digues intérieures ?

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir devant le piano.

* * *

-Comment le Magenmagot a-t-il pu gracier un homme pareil, au passé si lourd ? Demanda abruptement Baxter à Harry.

Le garçon achevait de remplir fébrilement sa troisième feuille recto-verso sur le sortilège de rétrécissement. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur et resta un instant indécis. Il en était à sa troisième retenue avec elle, et il commençait à comprendre comment il devait réagir. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

-Un acte héroïque peut faire oublier beaucoup de choses...

-Beaucoup de choses, vous pouvez le dire, Potter. Savez vous que cet homme aurait tué père et mère pour faire plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres? A Poudlard, il n'était pas en troisième année qu'il était déjà l'un de ses disciples les plus fervents. Il avait une capacité extraordinaire à se faire passer pour un ange, avec son physique charmeur, alors qu'il était en réalité un démon. Figurez vous que...

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Harry se mit à relire rapidement ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il savait qu'une fois lancée, la femme ne lui laisserait plus de répit jusqu'à la fin de la retenue, et qu'elle passerait les dix minutes restantes à lui raconter toutes sortes d'horreurs sur Lucius.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son ex-tuteur et il était convaincu de la sincérité de Baxter et de la véracité de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Mais le passé sombre de l'homme ne l'intéressait que modérément. Il était impatient de quitter cette salle de classe et de rejoindre Ginny. D'ailleurs, la femme n'attendait de lui aucune réponse. Avant tout, elle semblait désireuse de déverser sa rancœur, et peut-être espérait-elle plus ou moins consciemment éloigner Harry de Malefoy par ce biais là.

Le garçon ne cherchait pas à connaître ses motivations. Ayant fini de se relire, il regarda sa montre à la dérobée et observa rêveusement le visage de Baxter, qui ne s'animait vraiment que lorsqu'elle lui parlait de Lucius. Quand les deux heures furent écoulées, il attendit la fin de la phrase, puis se leva et lui tendit son devoir.

-Voilà professeur, j'ai terminé.

Elle prit les feuilles sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Vous êtes bien conscient, Potter, que cet homme serait à sa place à Azkaban?

-Très certainement, professeur. Puis-je y aller maintenant?

Elle soupira. Harry devina qu'elle aurait bien passé la nuit entière à épancher son cœur dans son oreille complaisante.

-Allez-y! Et n'oubliez pas votre prochaine retenue!

-Bien sûr que non! Bonne soirée, professeur!

-Bonne soirée, Potter!

Tout en courant dans les couloirs, Harry réalisa à quel point le comportement de Baxter avait changé depuis le premier soir. Elle semblait presque bienveillante à présent. D'ailleurs, en cours aussi, son attitude vis-à-vis de lui s'était singulièrement adoucie. La psychologie compliquée de cette femme le dépassait totalement, mais il la préférait de loin bien disposée envers lui.

Une heure plus tard, il était avec Ginny dans leur petit débarras poussiéreux perché sous les toits. Une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, il baisait ses lèvres avec ferveur, sans tenter d'aller plus loin. Il voulait être à l'écoute de son amie et non de ses propres désirs. Ce fut elle qui lui prit la main pour la poser sur son sein, elle qui conduisit ses doigts vers les boutons de sa fine chemise, elle qui continua en le déshabillant à son tour et en jouant à le frôler de son corps... Il se sentait prêt à exploser d'excitation et de bonheur, et leur étreinte ce soir là fut merveilleusement intense.

Leur sang battait encore quand Harry sentit le médaillon se mettre à chauffer contre son sternum. Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna légèrement de la jeune fille étendue contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix alanguie.

-Rien! Répondit-il en regardant sa montre. Heu…tu sais, il est déjà 23h15. J'ai bien peur qu'on ait quelques problèmes si on ne rentre pas tout de suite à la salle commune.

-Oh, attends un peu! Ce ne sont pas Ron et Hermione qui nous enlèveront des points si nous avons quelques minutes de retard.

-Peut-être pas, Ginny! Dit-il en se redressant pour chercher ses vêtements. Mais si nous abusons trop de leur indulgence, ils vont finir par nous coincer. Imagine, si ton frère savait ce que nous faisons ici?

-Et alors? Il en fait peut-être tout autant avec sa préfète en chef adorée!

-Peu importe, tu es sa précieuse petite sœur, et il nous étriperait l'un et l'autre, tu le sais bien.

-Je te trouve bien pressé de rentrer dans le rang, ce soir...protesta-t-elle en commençant tranquillement à se rhabiller. Oh, et puis j'en ai marre de ce plancher rugueux, de cette poussière partout…demain, j'essaye la Salle sur Demande. Qui sait, elle acceptera peut-être de s'ouvrir pour nous deux… ? Imagine, un lit douillet, des draps en soie…

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Ca se saurait, si la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrait pour les amoureux,!

Le médaillon chauffait de plus en plus fort. Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent furtivement la tour de Gryffondor, évitant les rondes des préfets en se cachant derrière des armures ou dans des recoins. Ce faisant, Harry évitait de trop se coller à Ginny, de peur qu'elle sente la chaleur du pendentif, et il se sentait de plus en plus furieux contre Lucius. Pourquoi l'homme insistait-il alors que Harry ne répondait pas? Enfin, la chaleur s'atténua et Harry supposa que Malefoy avait enfin renoncé à lui parler.

Mais lorsque après avoir quitté Ginny, il se trouva dans l'escalier qui montait au dortoir, il sentit à nouveau l'appel impérieux du médaillon. Ses camarades n'étaient pas encore couchés, et ils plaisantèrent sur sa tenue négligée et ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il prétexta une grande fatigue (ce qui les fit ricaner de plus belle), se jeta sur son lit sans enfiler son pyjama, ferma ses rideaux et lança aussitôt un sort d'insonorisation.

-Que se passe-t-il encore? Dit-il sèchement à Malefoy qui le guettait dans le miroir.

Visiblement soulagé de le voir apparaître, l'homme lui sourit joyeusement.

-Bonsoir Harry! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu en as mis, du temps!

-Vous avez appelé beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'étais pas disponible.

-Oh, ne me dis pas que tu étais avec ta petite amie?

Harry se tut.

-Tu as passé un bon moment?

D'agacement, Harry faillit jeter le miroir à travers la pièce.

-Excellent, jusqu'au moment où ce satané médaillon s'est mis à chauffer! J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Les yeux gris de Lucius riaient dans le miroir.

-Ben voyons… allez, venez en au fait! Je suis fatigué.

-Pauvre chou! Tu mènes vraiment une vie harassante à Poudlard, j'en parlerai à ton directeur. Bon, dis moi! Tu as lu la Gazette de ce matin?

-Si c'est pour me parler de ça que vous m'appelez...!

-Rassure-moi! Il n'y a rien de vrai dans cet article?

-Bien sûr que si! Mon photographe personnel me mitraille tous les week-end sur la plage de Brighton, et je gagne des milliers de gallions pour chacune des photos vendues.

-Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu vas porter plainte contre la Gazette ?

- J'ai écrit à Skeeter il y a une heure. Si elle ne s'excuse pas en première page dans les trois jours, je la dénoncerai au Ministère… comme animagus non déclaré.

-Tiens, tiens !Animagus non déclaré?

-Hermione, Ron et moi sommes les seuls à savoir qu'elle se transforme régulièrement en scarabée pour mener ses petites enquêtes. Maintenant, vous êtes le quatrième dans le secret.

-Oho, très amusant! Bon, on verra si la menace porte ses fruits. Si vous n'avez pas de preuve, je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera. Maintenant, autre chose: J'attends toujours cette photo de Cooper que tu m'as promise.

-Colin en a prise une et me l'a donnée ce matin. Je m'apprêtais à monter à la volière pour vous l'envoyer, d'ici une petite demie-heure.

-J'étais sûr que tu obtiendrais ce que tu voulais de ce stupide gamin qui a l'air de t'idolâtrer. Viens donc plutôt me l'apporter tout de suite, nous gagnerons du temps.

-Quoi? ...Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...

-Taylor est ici avec moi. En voyant la photo, il pourra nous dire tout de suite si ce Cooper est bien l'homme qu'il a rencontré autrefois. Et c'est l'occasion de vérifier que le portoloin fonctionne correctement quand c'est toi qui l'actives.

Le regard pâle de Malefoy le fixait sans ciller.

-Non. C'est impossible. Je n'ai...

-Harry, je t'attends! Va chercher la photo et rejoins-moi immédiatement. Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié la formule ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Lucius disparut et le miroir s'obscurcit aussitôt. Harry resta interdit. Puis il jeta l'objet dans le tiroir qu'il referma brutalement.

De quel droit cet homme le traitait-il ainsi? Il pouvait toujours attendre, ce grand seigneur prétentieux qui s'imaginait avoir tout le monde à sa botte. Non seulement Harry n'irait pas, mais il n'enverrait même pas la photo.

Le garçon resta quelques minutes immobile à ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, puis il annula la bulle de silence et se leva mollement pour aller chercher son pyjama dans son armoire. Il entendit les voix de Seamus et Dean qui discutaient doucement. Des ronflements provenaient du lit de Neville. Quant à Ron, il était silencieux, rideaux fermés. Sans doute dormait-il déjà lui aussi.

Harry attrapa son pyjama, et il s'apprêtait à refermer son armoire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la fameuse photo des profs de Poudlard. S'il ne l'envoyait pas à Lucius, il ne saurait pas si Cooper était ou non un imposteur. Il pouvait attendre le lendemain pour la faire partir, mais cela retarderait d'autant la réponse, car Taylor ne serait peut-être plus là pour examiner la photo.

Indécis, Harry saisit le cliché animé, le glissa dans sa poche et referma le placard. Il revint vers son lit, s'assit et tira à nouveau les rideaux.

Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Malefoy immédiatement? Le ton autoritaire de son ex-tuteur l'avait passablement énervé, mais l'homme n'avait-il pas raison? Plus tôt Harry serait fixé sur le cas Cooper, mieux il pourrait gérer la situation, surtout avec cette invitation suspecte du professeur à venir visiter son musée personnel le samedi suivant. Dans deux jours...

Taylor était au manoir Malefoy...Harry l'avait trouvé plutôt sympathique en faisant sa connaissance l'autre soir, et l'idée de le revoir ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était sans conteste un sorcier doué, bien que peu soucieux d'œuvrer dans la légalité. Sa présence lui garantissait de surcroît que Lucius se comporterait avec retenue, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

A nouveau, le garçon conjura une bulle de silence autour de son lit, puis il reprit le miroir d'une main hésitante. Enfin, ayant respiré profondément, il orienta sa baguette vers la surface polie du miroir et n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir.

-_Nunc fugere_!

* * *

**Voili voilou…je sais, on piétine quelque peu dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain devrait décoller. (Ouh, je m'avance peut-être beaucoup, là !) J'attends vos commentaires, ils sont ma seule motivation pour continuer** !

**Lefandeharry** : Merci pour ton mot sympa ! Alors comme ça, tu savoures le tome sept ? Je t'envie de ne pas l'avoir encore terminé ! Tu as des difficultés pour ta fic ? Je connais ça ! Ne te décourage pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de direction si tu trouves que tu as mal orienté ton histoire. De toute façon, c'est un dur métier, je crois qu'on en bave tous, mais c'est ça le plaisir, non ? Bises et à bientôt !

**Liv **: Merci, merci pour tes mots d'encouragement ! Alors, toi aussi, tu as dévoré le tome sept ! Je suis d'accord avec toi en tout point, (surtout quand tu dis que c'est écœurant, où Rowling trouve-t-elle toutes ses idées ?) mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, il ne faut rien révéler…-Harry est-il vraiment naïf ou est-il doué pour mentir, en commençant par se mentir à lui même ? Je crois qu'il ne sait pas très bien où il en est et que, bien que ne se faisant pas d'illusion sur Lucius, il apprécie de le voir. -Colin sera surtout content que Harry s'adresse à lui pour lui demander quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas une photo de lui (…clin d'œil !), et puis Harry est rusé, comme le dit si bien Lulu. – Ah, Drago et ses plans tordus…on verra ce que ça donne…que veux tu, le pauvre, il est nostalgique de la Cité souterraine où il avait l'objet de ses désirs à sa disposition…encore un point commun entre le père et le fils. -Baxter est givrée, je te l'accorde. Elle a eu le malheur de tomber un jour amoureuse de Lucius ! - Tu aimes les dialogues nocturnes par miroirs interposés ? Héhé…Oh, mais…tu vas être déçue, Lucius ne va pas oser…pas cette fois. Il a promis à Harry et à Taylor de ne pas abuser, mais tiendra-t-il longtemps sa promesse ?- Merci encore pour ta fidélité, et j'espère à très bientôt !

**A vos reviews!**


	13. Fautil avoir peur de Cooper?

**Ave! ô toi, lecteur courageux qui suis cette histoire de plus en plus hasardeuse …et merci à toi surtout, ô vertueux reviewer qui sais à quel point tout fan-fiqueur a besoin de tes commentaires pour fertiliser sa pauvre imagination !**

**Bon, après cette petite flatterie désintéressée ( !), je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre en faisant appel à votre indulgence, une fois de plus. Heu…je vous avais promis un violent décollage -à vous faire recracher votre ptit-dèj'- et com' d'hab', vous allez devoir patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien, parce que c'est la rentrée et blablabla…). Ne m'assassinez pas, mettez moi des reviews, ça m'aidera à rédiger le prochain chapitre qui s'annonce palpitant, mais… dur à écrire !**

**Très bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Ce chapitre contient plusieurs références ou réactions à certaines de vos reviews. Désolée, je suis très influençable ! J'espère que ceux qui sont concernés les trouveront et ne m'en voudront pas …**

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

**Faut-il avoir peur de Cooper ?**

Harry se sentit comme saisi par le nombril, et il tourbillonna quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre pied en vacillant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le lieu dans lequel il venait d'atterrir lui était inconnu. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un immense hall pavé de marbre, éclairé de somptueux chandeliers. Les hautes voûtes du plafond gothique disparaissaient dans l'ombre.

Il y eut soudain un « POP » sonore et une petite elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

-Mr Harry Potter? Couina-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux globuleux. Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine...

La frêle créature entreprit de traverser l'espace qui conduisait à un escalier monumental, lui aussi en marbre blanc. Harry la suivit, se demandant si elle était aussi maltraitée que l'avait été Dobby en son temps. Impressionné par les dimensions de la demeure, il tournait la tête dans toutes les directions, l'œil attiré par de grands tableaux représentant des sorciers et sorcières richement vêtus, à l'allure digne, qui le regardaient d'un air sévère.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les larges marches, en partie recouvertes d'un épais tapis bleu, il prenait conscience de sons inhabituels parvenant jusqu'à son oreille.

Harry ne connaissait rien à la musique, et ce qu'il entendait de plus en plus distinctement lui semblait aussi extraordinaire que la vision qu'il avait eue du Chemin de Traverse la première fois qu'il l'avait découvert avec Hagrid, ou la sensation grisante qu'il avait éprouvée lors de son premier vol sur un balai.

C'était si beau que tout son corps en était secoué de frissons.

Ils atteignirent un large palier et l'elfe fit signe à Harry d'avancer jusqu'à une porte vitrée à doubles battants. Elle s'ouvrait sur le vaste salon du Manoir que Harry connaissait. Il y entra d'un pas incertain, la vue obscurcie par l'émotion inexplicable qu'il ressentait. Comme dans un rêve, il aperçut un homme assis sur un canapé, un verre à la main, son visage souriant tourné vers lui, et un autre qui lui tournait le dos en s'agitant devant un grand piano noir. Etourdi, il resta debout, figé sur place jusqu'au dernier accord.

Le regard perdu, il était assailli d'images insolites. Son père et sa mère se tenant par la main face à lui dans le miroir du Rised…leur modeste tombe fleurie à Godric's Hollow…le visage rieur de Ginny, ses longs cheveux brillants entre ses doigts…le regard de Sirius... Dumbledore lui souriant, ses yeux très bleus scintillant derrière ses lunettes en demie lune...

Les morts se servaient–ils de cette musique pour lui faire passer un mystérieux message ? Mais Ginny n'était pas morte… Soudain, l'émotion se changea en angoisse quand la musique se mit à moduler, montant comme une vague inquiétante, avant de s'apaiser à nouveau après un paroxysme de fureur jubilatoire…

L'elfe s'était éclipsée discrètement, refermant silencieusement les portes derrière elle.

Puis la musique se tut. Après un instant suspendu durant lequel personne ne broncha, Harry entra plus avant dans la pièce. Les deux hommes s'étaient levés, et Taylor marchait vers lui, l'air affable, la main tendue. Le dos appuyé au piano, Malefoy ne bougeait pas.

-Harry, comment vas-tu?

Le garçon avait oublié tous ses griefs, ainsi que la raison principale de sa venue. Il leva une main à son tour et l'homme brun la serra dans la sienne.

-Heu…ça va... et vous?

-Très bien ! Répondit Taylor, l'air amusé. Tu me parais un peu secoué. Viens donc boire quelque chose!

Harry se tourna vers Lucius. L'homme, la tête baissée, semblait légèrement absent. Le garçon aurait aimé lui parler, dire qu'il avait apprécié la musique. Toute sa rancœur s'était évanouie comme par enchantement. Mais il ne trouva pas les mots justes et resta planté devant lui, silencieux.

Malefoy leva enfin les yeux, il eut une sorte de sourire grimaçant puis il s'écarta et fit quelques pas vers un fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber en soupirant.

Taylor fit un clin d'œil à Harry, passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

-Viens t'asseoir. Ne t'inquiète pas si Lucius est un peu bizarre…Trop de Beethoven, trop de whisky, et voilà le résultat !

Sans lui demander son avis, Taylor lui servit un verre après avoir rempli celui de Lucius. Encore mal remis de ses émotions toutes neuves, Harry observait toujours son ex-tuteur du coin de l'œil comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Vous avez appris à jouer… quand vous étiez jeune? Bafouilla-t-il enfin, conscient de poser une question stupide.

Lucius lança un regard narquois dans sa direction et siffla la moitié de son verre avant de répondre.

-Dois je comprendre que je suis un vieux croûton à présent ?

L'esprit caustique de Malefoy semblait intact. Vaguement soulagé, Harry se mit à rire. Assis à côté de lui, Taylor protesta :

-Si Lucius est un vieux croûton, moi, j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe.

-Bon, si tu nous montrais la fameuse photo de Cooper, Harry ? Coupa Lucius qui paraissait soudain impatient.

Harry eût voulu poser d'autres questions à Malefoy. Confusément, il sentait qu'il y avait dans cette musique, dans ce piano, une force plus puissante que tous les sortilèges. Mais il n'osa pas interroger Lucius plus avant sur le sujet. Contraint malgré lui de revenir à la réalité, il tira le cliché de sa poche et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je n'ai pas une photo de Cooper tout seul. C'est une vue générale de tous les profs de Poudlard.

-Ah bon ? Ton petit admirateur n'a pas voulu faire ça pour toi? …Il aurait préféré que tu lui demandes sa photo à lui, je parie…

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé une photo d'ensemble, pour éviter de l'alerter et de le mettre dans une situation délicate. Mais on voit très bien Cooper, regardez !

Taylor saisit la photo et l'observa attentivement. Lucius quitta son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à son tour dans le canapé, si bien que Harry se trouva coincé entre les deux sorciers.

-C'est lequel ? Finit par demander Taylor.

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Donc, ce n'est pas Gance ! Constata Lucius.

-Regardez, là… à droite.

Et Harry montra du doigt le professeur de métamorphose qui souriait à la grande table, entre Ludmilla et Chourave. Taylor secoua la tête.

-Non, ce visage ne me dit rien. Le sorcier que j'ai connu était blond et malingre, avec un visage étroit…Rien à voir avec ce type brun à la mâchoire carrée, à l'allure de sportif.

-Fais voir !

Lucius se pencha et passa le bras devant Harry pour s'emparer à son tour de la photo.

-C'est lui, le gars au sourire étincelant, là ? Il n'a pas l'air bien malin. Fit-il remarquer d'un ton méprisant. Et dis moi, Harry, cette femme, là, c'est bien la roumaine, la devineresse ?

-Mais non, c'est Baxter, vous ne la reconnaissez pas ?

-Petit idiot ! S'exclama Lucius en attrapant Harry par la nuque d'une main de fer. Je sais encore reconnaître une de mes anciennes conquêtes !

-Qui ça ? Baxter ou la roumaine ? Taquina encore Harry en essayant vainement de se dégager.

-Quel tombeur, ce Lucius…commenta Taylor. Tu as bon goût, mon vieux, c'est une beauté !

-Baxter, une beauté ? Sûrement pas. Quant à la devineresse, grinça Lucius en lâchant Harry à regret, c'était chasse gardée pour le Maître, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Bon, la conclusion, c'est que ce bellâtre aux dents blanches n'est pas un imposteur. C'est bien ça, Lewis ?

-En tout cas, il ne ressemble pas à William Gance. Mais il se peut qu'il soit dissimulé sous une fausse apparence.

-Il serait sous polynectar ? Dit Harry vivement.

-Pas forcément. L'inconvénient majeur du polynectar, c'est qu'on est obligé d'en absorber toutes les heures une nouvelle dose…

-…Ce qu'il ne fait pas, on s'en serait aperçu en cours. Le faux Maugrey se baladait partout avec une petite bouteille.

-Mais il existe certains sorts permettant de modifier l'apparence…reprit Taylor.

-Peut-être, mais ils ne sont ni durables, ni fiables. Objecta Lucius. Tu n'es jamais sûr de retrouver exactement la même apparence quand tu les renouvelles.

-C'est exact…le bonhomme que j'avais rencontré, ce Gance, était certes très habile, mais de là à se transformer aussi radicalement et durablement sans prendre de polynectar…

-Il faudrait s'en assurer…murmura Harry, comme pour lui même.

-On manque cruellement d'indices...

-Comment Flitwick l'a-t-il recruté ? S'écria le garçon. Que sait-on de son passé ? Demandons aux Aurors de faire une enquête...

-Oh, pas les Aurors…je ne leur fais aucune confiance. Grogna Lucius.

-Et pourquoi donc ? S'emporta Harry. De quel côté êtes-vous, au juste ?

-Sûrement pas du côté de ces gens là, mon garçon! Je déteste les donneurs de leçons et les emmerdeurs.

-Eh, ne vous énervez pas, tous les deux! Dit gaiement Taylor en posant une main sur le bras de Harry dans un geste apaisant. Je veux bien, moi, me charger d'enquêter sur ce fameux professeur.

-Et comment vas-tu t'arranger pour interroger Flitwick, mon cher Lewis ?

-Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard, de rencontrer ce Cooper en chair et en os, et de fouiller ses appartements. Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

De plus en plus comprimé entre les deux hommes qui semblaient s'être donné le mot pour l'écraser, Harry se leva d'un bond et s'écarta du canapé pour leur faire face.

-En fait, il ne loge pas à Poudlard, mais à Pré au lard. Expliqua-t-il vivement. Il a, paraît-il, un musée personnel qu'il nous a invités à venir visiter, Ron, Hermione et moi.

-Quoi ? Cria Lucius. Un _musée personnel _?

-Des collections d'objets magiques, rapportés de ses voyages...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il vous a invités à venir chez lui, à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?

-Oui, samedi après midi.

-Oh, c'est louche ! S'exclama Taylor.

-N'y va surtout pas ! Renchérit Malefoy.

-Mais…est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'occasion d'en avoir le cœur net, justement ? Dit rêveusement Harry.

-C'est ça, et de te retrouver ficelé aux pieds de Snape…ricana Lucius. Pour cueillir des champignons…

-Et si nous y allions, nous aussi, Lucius ? Suggéra soudain Taylor avec un sourire malin.

-Où ça? Aux champignons?

-A Pré-au-lard, imbécile! Samedi après midi.

-Comme dans le bon vieux temps... Et pour quoi faire ?

-Pour prendre l'air, et accessoirement, veiller sur ces jeunes gens et être enfin fixés sur la vraie identité du me simplifierait le travail, après tout…

-Hmm…Je me vois mal y aller à visage découvert, et je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie d'avaler du polynectar.

-Un sort de désillusion, ou un petit déguisement et une fausse barbe feront bien l'affaire, voyons…où est passé ton goût de l'aventure, mon cher Lucius ?

-Aha, mon goût de l'aventure…tout dépend de quelle aventure il s'agit…bon, je vais étudier ta proposition. Mais je pense que le plus raisonnable serait que Harry s'abstienne de sortir avec cet individu suspect.

-Malheureusement, je me suis déjà engagé…Hermione était enthousiaste, c'était difficile de refuser sans mettre la puce à l'oreille de Cooper.

-C'est malin…tu t'es laissé manipuler par cette petite cruche. Ronchonna Lucius. Tu ne sais donc pas dire non à une fille, Harry ?

-Laisse le tranquille. Comment veux-tu qu'il dise non à sa petite amie ?

-Ce n'est pas sa petite amie, justement. Quoique...je n'en sais rien...si tu savais le nombre incalculable de gamines qui lui tournent autour …

-Et ça t'étonne ? Plaisanta Taylor. Tu as bien raison, Harry, d'être aimable avec les filles. Elles peuvent être très utiles, parfois.

-Vos propos misogynes ne m'intéressent pas. Coupa Harry qui s'était approché du piano et le contemplait tout en écoutant les deux hommes d'une oreille distraite. D'ailleurs, je vais rentrer à Poudlard, il se fait tard.

-Lucius, joue lui quelque chose avant son départ…qu'il fasse de beaux rêves…

-Ne reste pas là, va t'asseoir ! Ordonna Lucius à Harry en prenant place sur le tabouret. Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand il y a quelqu'un debout à côté du piano, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi débraillé.

Harry baissa les yeux et s'aperçut en rougissant que sa chemise était aux trois-quarts déboutonnée. Avant de quitter le grenier avec Ginny, il s'était rhabillé à la va-vite, et il n'avait pas songé à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue au moment de se servir du portoloin. Il s'empressa de réparer les dégâts tout en revenant vers le canapé, mais en s'asseyant, il vit que Lucius l'avait suivi des yeux en souriant d'un air goguenard. Quant à Taylor, il ne cachait pas son amusement.

Bien qu'il eût été plus sage de partir tout de suite, Harry ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'écouter un nouveau morceau de piano. Lucius se concentra un instant avant de poser ses grandes et belles mains sur le clavier. Dès les premières notes, Harry sentit à nouveau ce frisson étrange qui l'avait saisi en arrivant au Manoir.

Tout en observant le musicien, Harry pensait à Drago. N'était-ce pas une chance, d'avoir un père qui jouait aussi magnifiquement du piano? Lucius avait-il essayé d'apprendre la musique à son fils, comme il lui avait certainement enseigné les bases de la Magie ? Sa mère l'avait-elle bercé, le soir, au son de morceaux interprétés par son père? Il entrevoyait soudain une possibilité de quiétude, de bonheur familial qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Quand il comparait le vécu de Drago avec son propre passé d'enfant opprimé chez les Dursley, Harry ressentait comme un vertige. On ne pouvait imaginer deux destins plus différents. Et pourtant, Drago ne paraissait ni épanoui, ni heureux.

Taylor était assis près de Harry et il passa à nouveau un bras sur ses épaules. Le garçon était si occupé à écouter et regarder qu'il en fut à peine conscient.

-Il joue divinement bien, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Taylor à l'oreille de Harry au bout d'un long moment.

Ce dernier se contenta d'approuver de la tête.

-Tu sais de qui est cette musique ?

-Aucune idée…glissa Harry sans quitter le pianiste des yeux.

-Schumann. Un compositeur allemand du 19e siècle.

-Moldu ?

-Bien sûr, moldu.

Harry ne dit rien. Il y avait une contradiction dans le fait que Lucius interprétât de la musique moldue, lui qui ne cachait pas la haine et le mépris que lui inspiraient les moldus. Il lui poserait la question dès la fin du morceau.

-Tu aimes la musique ? Dit encore Taylor, toujours dans son oreille, en pressant son épaule.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose de pareil…

-Lucius dit que c'est plus fort que la Magie.

-Est-ce que la Magie aide pour jouer ? Chuchota Harry.

-Je ne crois pas. Il y a de grands interprètes moldus. Et il n'existe aucun sort permettant de s'améliorer, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Mais tu en parleras avec le spécialiste, c'est un sujet qui le passionne.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, contraignant Taylor à retirer son bras. Etait-ce dû à l'alcool qu'il venait de boire, à sa fatigue ou à l'effet de la musique? Il se sentait détendu, apaisé, tandis que les notes pénétraient au plus profond de lui et l'emportaient dans leur irrésistible tourbillon...

Quand il se redressa, le silence avait repris ses droits dans la pièce. Il s'aperçut que Lucius se tenait debout devant lui. Toujours assis à ses côtés, Taylor s'était légèrement écarté.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Interrogea Malefoy ironiquement.

-Je n'ai pas dormi ! Protesta Harry en se levant.

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire…voilà ce que c'est que de mener une vie épuisante à Poudlard…

-Je vous dis que je n'ai pas dormi une seconde.

Taylor prit sa défense.

-Il ne ment pas, Lucius! Il t'a écouté religieusement jusqu'à la dernière note.

-Toi, tu n'as rien à dire! Tout est de ta faute, je t'ai bien vu entrain de le… bercer.

Taylor pouffa de rire. Harry fit un pas vers Lucius et plongea le regard dans le sien.

- Avant de partir, j'ai une question à vous poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Elle va peut-être vous paraître naïve, mais bon...comment pouvez vous jouer de la musique _moldue_ ? Je croyais que vous méprisiez définitivement les moldus.

Lucius eut un petit rire, et Taylor un léger sifflement admiratif.

-Pour moi, la musique n'entre dans aucune catégorie, Harry. Dit Malefoy d'un ton péremptoire. Elle n'est ni sorcière, ni moldue. L'Art échappe à ces classifications stupides . D'ailleurs, rien ne prouve que les artistes ne sont pas des sorciers cachés...

-Donc, vous reconnaissez que certains moldus, ou déclarés comme tels, sont capables de produire des œuvres qui…

-Mais oui, bien sûr, mon garçon. Trancha Lucius avec impatience. Je n'ai jamais été borné sur ces questions, contrairement à certains...

-A Voldemort, par exemple.

-Par exemple.

-Pourquoi l'avez vous suivi, alors, s'il était _borné, _comme vous le dîtes si bien ?

-Assieds toi, nous avons toute la nuit pour en parler. Je te fais préparer une chambre ?

Harry se mit à rire.

-Non, il faut que je file. Mais vous n'y couperez pas, si je vous revois, il faudra vous expliquer…ah, encore un mot…merci pour la musique!

C'était bien la première fois qu'il remerciait directement Malefoy depuis que l'homme l'avait soigné une nuit dans la Cité souterraine. Lucius posa une main sur le bras du garçon et le serra légèrement.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'apprécies...Et plutôt surpris, je l'avoue.

Harry préféra ne pas relever la remarque acerbe de son ex-tuteur. Il se tourna vers Taylor, lui fit un signe de tête, puis sortit sa baguette et le miroir. Mais Lucius renforça sa pression sur son bras et l'attira légèrement vers lui, le visage soucieux.

-Attends, Harry. Je pense sérieusement que tu ne devrais pas te rendre chez ce prof à Pré-au-lard.

-Il est trop tard pour dire non, et je n'ai aucune raison valable pour annuler.

-Au diable les raisons valables! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il te casse les pieds! Ou que tu as attrapé une angine!

-Je ne laisserai pas mes amis y aller tout seuls!

-Ben voyons! Monsieur le Sauveur du monde! Je te rappelle que c'est après toi qu'il en a, ce cher Severus!

-Peut-être, mais il peut se servir d'eux pour faire pression sur moi.

-Et en quoi ta présence pourrait-elle empêcher que...

-Attends, Lucius! Intervint Taylor. Nous serons de la partie nous aussi, et je me charge de démasquer le bonhomme si c'est effectivement un complice de votre terrible Snape...

-Mouais, parlons-en! Si le projet me semble hasardeux, je refuse que nous prenions des risques inutiles ! Ecoute moi, Harry! Je t'appellerai vendredi soir pour mettre les choses au point.

Harry fit la grimace et se dégagea de la prise de Lucius.

- D'accord, mais alors, vraiment très tard…

_-_C'est-à-dire?

-Après minuit.

-Eh ben dis donc! Si tu étais mon fils, je t'assure que...

-Je ne suis pas votre fils. Je vous souhaite à tous deux une bonne nuit! _Reverto_!

……………………………….

-La prochaine fois, il faut que tu arrives à le retenir, Lucius. Qu'il passe la nuit ici!

Taylor avait repris place dans le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Lucius lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Tu en as de bonnes! Le retenir? Et comment? Il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer à Poudlard pour retrouver sa dulcinée. Et tu dis toi même qu'il ne faut pas user de violence, et blablabla...

-N'empêche que ce soir, tu as remporté une victoire extraordinaire, Lucius.

-Ah oui? Laquelle?

-Tu l'as séduit comme jamais auparavant. Je vais te dire une chose que tu sembles ignorer : quand tu es au piano, tu es irrésistible.

-C'est ça ! En attendant, c'est toi qui le tripotais et qui lui chuchotais des mots doux à l'oreille pendant que je donnais un récital. Tu croyais que je ne te voyais pas ?

Taylor éclata de rire une fois de plus.

-Tu m'as promis une part du gâteau, ne l'oublie pas! Et je te rassure, je n'ai pas fait grand chose. A vrai dire, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte tant il était occupé à t'admirer. C'en était vexant!

Lucius scruta le visage de son ami. Etait-il sincère? Il ne croyait guère à cette histoire. Il avait bien vu que Harry était troublé par la musique, mais de là à être fasciné ou séduit par l'interprète, il y avait un monde.

-En gros, tu suggères que pour le retenir au Manoir, il faut que je passe la nuit enchaîné au piano pendant que toi, tu prends gentiment soin de lui?

-Mais oui, c'est une excellente idée !

-Esclavagiste! Profiteur!

Lucius riait autant que Taylor.

-Et la prochaine fois, ne lui fais pas remarquer que sa chemise est ouverte, je le préfère débraillé. Ajouta Taylor entre deux hoquets.

-Tu es encore plus dépravé que moi! Mais je n'aurais raté pour rien au monde son expression horrifiée quand il s'est aperçu de son état...il sortait tout juste des bras de sa petite copine, il avait tout simplement oublié de se rhabiller!

-Merveilleux!

Encore secoué de fou-rires, Lucius avala une lampée de whisky.

-De toute façon, je compte bien revendiquer mes droits désormais. Dit-il soudain avec froideur.

-Revendiquer tes droits ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce garçon s'est engagé à répondre docilement à mon appel chaque fois que je le solliciterais. Quelles que soient les conditions dans lesquelles je lui ai arraché cette promesse, il se doit de la tenir.

Taylor fronça les sourcils.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Ce qui signifie que dès samedi, je lui enjoindrai de venir me retrouver ici, et il y passera le temps que j'exigerai. Il est tenu de m'obéir…et je veux profiter de l'absence de Narcissa.

-Comment as-tu obtenu de lui un tel engagement ?

-C'était ça ou je le laissais aux mains du Maître pour une mort certaine. Je lui avais promis de lui fournir une baguette en échange de ces quelques mots qui le lient maintenant à moi…

-Tu as profité de sa faiblesse…

-Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain, Lewis. Tu me connais, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Taylor se frotta le front, l'air préoccupé.

-Ne crains-tu pas que…

-Je ne crains plus rien. J'en ai assez qu'il me glisse entre les mains comme un poisson à peine pêché s'empresse de replonger dans l'eau. Je l'ai sauvé, j'ai sacrifié ma carrière pour lui, il est temps que je récolte les fruits de mon geste …

Cette fois, Taylor soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

-Bon, à part ça, reprit Lucius d'un tout autre ton, je reviens à cette histoire de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Le mieux est d'interdire à Harry de s'y rendre, point-barre.

-Mais non, Lucius. C'est l'occasion rêvée de voir ce Cooper et de le tester.

-Il y a d'autres moyens. Je trouve stupide de laisser Harry courir des risques. Tu aurais dû dire que tu reconnaissais le bonhomme, en voyant la photo.

-Ca n'aurait eu aucun sens! Ce type est certainement innocent, voyons !

-Et le coup du dédoublement?

-Il y a plus d'un sorcier sur terre capable de se dédoubler, non? Les techniques magiques nippones ne sont pas si confidentielles !

-C'est toi même qui avais émis ces doutes et...

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Harry nous a apporté la photo, nous sommes fixés.

-Il y a d'autres dangers à Pré-au-lard. Dit Lucius d'un air sombre. Snape y a certainement des espions, et le gamin y sera sans protection.

-Raison de plus pour nous y rendre, nous aussi.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y si tu veux. Je préfère convaincre Harry de ne pas quitter Poudlard.

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry parla à Ron et Hermione des soupçons de Malefoy au sujet de Cooper, sans entrer dans le détail cependant. Hermione s'offusqua tout d'abord qu'on puisse avoir des doutes sur l'intégrité d'un professeur aussi compétent que charmant. Mais comme Ron semblait prendre les propos de Harry au sérieux, elle se laissa persuader par les deux garçons qu'il était préférable d'en toucher un mot à Charlie.

Ce dernier leur rit au nez. Selon lui, Cooper était inoffensif. Il ne pouvait être un ancien Mangemort, n'ayant quasiment jamais séjourné en Angleterre et n'ayant pu faire la connaissance de Voldemort, et encore moins celle de Snape. Il était impossible qu'il fût un imposteur, son apparence était forcément bien réelle. Et il semblait plus préoccupé de charmer les filles que d'entretenir un culte posthume au Mage noir.

Cependant, Charlie s'engagea à mener discrètement une petite enquête sur son collègue.

Par ailleurs, Charlie leur apprit qu'il avait déjà visité le musée personnel de Cooper en compagnie de Ludmilla, et il leur confirma que la collection d'objets magiques valait effectivement le déplacement. Ludmilla et lui ne pourraient malheureusement pas les accompagner samedi, étant invités à passer l'après-midi et la soirée chez Bill et Fleur. Il conseillait à Harry et ses amis d'être d'autant plus sur leurs gardes. Pré-au-lard n'était guère surveillé, et n'importe qui pouvait y transplaner à sa guise et chercher à les agresser...

En partie rassurés, les jeunes gens passèrent un vendredi plutôt détendu. Après avoir purgé sa dernière retenue avec Baxter et écouté ses ultimes récriminations contre Malefoy, Harry retrouva Ginny pour le reste de la soirée. La jeune fille était mécontente qu'il sorte à Pré-au-lard sans elle le lendemain, mais elle s'abstint de lui faire une scène. Ils se séparèrent dans la salle commune à une heure tardive, et quand Harry monta dans le dortoir, il trouva tous ses camarades endormis, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, et il s'empressa de se changer et de gagner son lit. Pour tromper son impatience, il ouvrit un livre après avoir tiré les rideaux et pris la précaution de jeter un sort de silence.

Il s'attendait à ce que le médaillon se mette à chauffer d'un instant à l'autre. Incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture, il sentait son sang bouillir une fois de plus. Pourquoi Malefoy le faisait-il attendre, justement ce soir où il était prêt à recevoir son appel?

De longues minutes avaient passé quand il sentit enfin la chaleur familière contre son sternum. Il sortit vivement son miroir.

-Harry?

-Oui, je vous écoute.

-Bien. Je n'appelle pas trop tôt cette fois ci?

-Mais non, au contraire.

Le regard de l'homme pétillait de malice.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai sommeil, mais à part ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Alors, qu'as tu décidé pour demain?

-Décidé? Mais rien d'autre que ce que je vous avais dit: nous allons visiter le musée de Cooper.

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son expression se durcit.

-Bon, et bien moi, je t'interdis d'y aller. Lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton catégorique.

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez?

-Absolument pas. Je pense sérieusement que c'est dangereux et que tu ne dois pas sortir de l'école par les temps qui courent, quelles que soient les intentions de ce professeur.

-Flitwick a donné son autorisation sans difficulté! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je crois savoir me défendre en cas de pépin.

-C'est ridicule ! Tu tiens vraiment à te retrouver entre les mains de tes ennemis?

-C'est vous qui êtes ridicule avec vos soupçons mal placés.

-Ecoute, je connais Snape mieux que toi, je sais de quoi il est capable. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Pré-au-lard.

-Je suis majeur et vacciné. Même si vous étiez mon père, vous ne pourriez pas me l'interdire.

Lucius faillit rétorquer quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et pinça les lèvres sans rien dire.

-Comptez-vous venir avec Taylor? Reprit Harry.

-Non. J'ai décidé que je ne bougerais pas du Manoir. Ma femme peut vouloir me contacter dans l'urgence, je dois rester joignable et disponible. Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Si tu t'entêtes à y aller, promets moi une chose.

-Quoi?

-Emporte ton miroir avec toi. S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi.

-Je...

-Promets!

-Bien. J'emporterai le miroir.

Lucius parut légèrement soulagé.

-Encore une chose…Dit-il en concentrant son regard pâle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aimerais que tu viennes passer la soirée avec moi au Manoir, demain, ou plutôt, tout à l'heure.

Harry tressaillit. Il avait su que l'homme, tôt ou tard, exigerait cela de lui. Accablé, il ne répondit pas.

-Tu te souviens de ton engagement, Harry ?

-Vous êtes aussi tyrannique que pouvait l'être votre Maître. Constata le garçon d'un ton désabusé.

-N'ai-je pas pris des risques pour te sauver ? Es-tu venu à mon aide quand tu t'es échappé du cachot et que je couvrais ta fuite ?

Le front moite, Harry hésita à briser le miroir pour mettre fin à cet horrible chantage. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de casser ainsi le lien qui le retenait à Lucius.

-Quelle explication voulez-vous que je donne à mes amis ? Murmura –t-il d'une voix sourde après un long moment.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être là en début de soirée. Viens quand tu le jugeras possible, ça peut-être à une heure du matin…

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu ne peux pas refuser, Harry. Tu sais ce que c'est que la valeur d'un engagement.

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

-J'essayerai de venir…mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Lucius sourit.

-Je savais que je pourrais avoir confiance en toi, Harry. Dors bien, et à demain soir !

Sans répondre, Harry rangea le miroir et s'allongea lentement. Il se sentait nauséeux. La nuit où il avait dit oui à Malefoy, il était enchaîné au fond d'un cachot, affaibli, affamé, et Voldemort trônait au sommet de sa gloire. Tout paraissait préférable à l'échec et à la mort atroce à laquelle il était promis. A présent, il réalisait que l'homme ne lâcherait pas prise. Il avait fait de lui son esclave, et même s'il valait mieux être l'esclave de Lucius plutôt que de voir le monde entier asservi par Voldemort, cette pensée n'était qu'un bien maigre réconfort…

* * *

L'entraînement de Quidditch des gryffondors battait son plein. Le public était nombreux dans les tribunes. Colin prenait des photos sans arrêt, on le voyait dans tous les coins du terrain à la fois, par moments à pied, à d'autres, juché sur son balai.

La séance touchait à sa fin quand Harry s'aperçut que Drago se trouvait parmi les spectateurs, dans les tribunes. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il n'avait pas encaissé ce que le jeune serpentard lui avait crié à la figure deux jours plus tôt. Il s'exhorta au calme et à l'indifférence. La voix nasillarde, reconnaissable entre mille, ne tarda pas à s'élever au dessus de la rumeur du jeu:

-Alors, Potter, tu traînes ton photographe avec toi sur le terrain, maintenant? Il refait le stock de photos à vendre, à croire que l'ancien est déjà épuisé?

La voix moqueuse était amplifiée par un _sonorus_. Les joueurs regardèrent tous leur capitaine avec inquiétude. Sourcils froncés, Harry cria d'une voix forte:

-Demelza, Ginny, à vous d'attaquer! Romilda, à la défense avec Ritchie et moi! Attention, on ne fait pas dans la dentelle !

Le jeu reprit comme si de rien n'était. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Eh, Crivey! S'écria-t-il à nouveau. Est-ce que Potter encaisse tous les bénéfices, ou est-ce que tu as droit à une petite part? Peut-être qu'il te laisse gentiment une photo dédicacée pour te remercier de ton dévouement?

Harry, de loin, fit signe à Colin de ne pas réagir. La partie continua, mais le capitaine, les mains tremblantes, s 'apprêtait à y mettre fin d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne voulait simplement pas donner l'impression de fuir devant les railleries de son ennemi.

-Tu sais, Crivey, je ne pense pas que tes photos se vendront. Potter est trop habillé. Si tu veux faire de l'argent, demande lui de se mettre à poil, il ne se fera pas prier…Il a l'habitude !

La réaction de Colin fut soudaine et inattendue. Au moment où Drago l'avait interpellé, il était perché sur son balai à l'autre bout du terrain. Il fondit comme une flèche sur le jeune Malefoy, baguette sortie, et tenta de lui envoyer un sort de mutisme. Drago l'avait vu venir et il fut plus rapide, se baissant pour esquiver avant de riposter. Son sort de stupéfixion atteignit le photographe en plein vol, alors qu'heureusement, il était déjà bien descendu. Colin se figea dans les airs puis tomba comme une masse inerte, raide et sans expression, son appareil photo gisant à ses côtés.

Les serpentards présents autour de Drago s'étaient levés, baguettes dressées, prêts à faire face aux gryffondors qui se trouvaient nombreux dans les tribunes. Toujours dans les hauteurs, Harry avait aperçu Colin qui tombait de son balai. Il descendit en trombe et s'empressa de lever le sort de stupéfixion. Toute l'équipe le suivait, et le terrain ne tarda pas à se transformer en véritable champ de bataille.

Ginny eut vite fort à faire avec une Parkinson haineuse et déchaînée qui n'hésitait pas à l'assaillir de sorts tous destinés à la défigurer. Ron se battait contre Zabini, redoutable duelliste. Non loin d'eux, Romilda tentait de se débarrasser de Crabbe qui essayait de l'attraper, la trouvant sans doute à son goût. Demelza en était à peu près au même point avec Goyle...Les deux batteurs ne leur étaient pas d'un grand secours: ils couraient après les cognards qui semblaient devenus fous et risquaient de frapper au hasard et blesser sérieusement un des élèves. Les autres spectateurs présents n'osaient pas intervenir, de peur de toucher un des leurs en jetant des sorts à tort et à travers.

Harry et Drago se tournaient autour, les yeux pleins de toute la haine accumulée depuis des années et particulièrement attisée durant les dernières semaines. Drago jeta un sort d'entrave que Harry contra facilement. A son tour, il tenta de désarmer son adversaire, mais ce dernier se jeta de côté en lançant un nouveau sort qui alla frapper le premier rang de gradins.

-Alors, Potter, on ne fait plus le coq devant ses poules, hein...? Railla Drago en contrant un maléfice du saucisson.

-Et toi, Malefoy, devant quel nouveau Maître espères-tu t'agenouiller maintenant? Lança Harry en évitant un sort de _musclomollusk_.

Il y eut un cri de fille plus fort que les autres, et Drago tourna furtivement le regard, ce qui donna à Harry l'opportunité de le stupéfixer. Laissant son adversaire ficelé à terre, le capitaine des gryffondors se précipita vers Romilda qui appelait à l'aide d'une voix étouffée. L'ayant désarmée et tirée dans un coin entre deux gradins, Crabbe l'avait jetée sur le sol et l'écrasait de tout son poids, immobilisant ses mains et cherchant visiblement à l'embrasser. Harry lui envoya un sort si violent qu'il projeta le colosse à deux mètres, à demi assommé. Romilda se releva tant bien que mal, aidée par Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous êtes cinglés ou quoi? Cria de loin une voix autoritaire. C'était Charlie qui accourait, alerté par quelques gryffondors de troisième année.

Tous les protagonistes se figèrent. Tenant toujours Romilda par le bras, Harry délivra rapidement Drago qui se remit sur pieds, l'air furieux. Colin paraissait toujours mal en point, il était allongé sur l'herbe et gémissait doucement en serrant son appareil photo contre lui.

-Weasley, Peakes, accompagnez Crivey à l'infirmerie. Ordonna Charlie d'un ton sans réplique. Et maintenant, Potter, Malefoy, j'attends vos explications.

-Crivey m'a jeté un sort, j'ai riposté...Lança Drago d'un air de défi. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre tombaient sur son front, cachant presque ses yeux gris rétrécis par la colère.

-Il nous avait tous insultés! S'emporta Ginny, coupant la parole à Harry. Ils sont venus sur le terrain pour nous humilier!

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Dit sèchement Charlie. Si ce genre de débordement se reproduit, vous serez tous définitivement interdits de Quidditch. Vous m'avez compris?

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air contrit, secrètement soulagés qu'il n'y ait pas de sanction plus sévère. Charlie tourna les talons pour rattraper Ron et Jimmy qui soutenaient Colin. Les serpentards s'empressèrent de s'éloigner en maugréant, tandis que les joueurs rouge et or se dirigeaient lentement vers les vestiaires. Romilda se colla au capitaine.

-Je voulais te dire merci d'être venu à mon secours, Harry! Dit-elle doucement en levant vers lui de grands yeux humides.

-C'était la moindre des choses...

-Cet horrible mastodonte voulait à tout prix m'embrasser...quelle horreur!

-Il faut vraiment qu'il soit en manque, ce pauvre Crabbe…Dit méchamment Ginny.

Romilda l'incendia du regard, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Alors, tu es content de ton Foudre 3000?

-Oh...oui, bien sûr. Il réagit au quart de tour.

-Malefoy père est un fin connaisseur, on dirait ? Glissa Romilda d'un air entendu.

Interloqué, Harry ne répondit pas et Ginny s'engouffra dans la brèche.

-Là, je crois que tu as raté une bonne occasion de te taire, ma petite !

Romilda ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

-En tout cas, je t'ai observé pendant que tu volais, c'était magnifique! S'exclama-t-elle, ignorant sa rivale. On dirait vraiment que tu fais corps avec ton balai…

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'observer le souaffle. Dit posément Harry. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as manqué au moins deux passes.

Mortifiée, la nouvelle poursuiveuse baissa la tête, cherchant une bonne répartie. Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée des vestiaires, et Harry passa vite du côté des garçons, content de disparaître avant que la discussion dégénère en nouvel affrontement. Il s'inquiétait pour Colin, et il se promit d'aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie avant de partir à Pré au Lard.

* * *

Colin allait mieux, son appareil photo n'avait pas souffert de la chute, et il s'était montré ravi et ému de recevoir la visite de Harry à l'infirmerie. C'est donc le cœur léger que les trois amis prirent le chemin de Pré au Lard après avoir passé sans encombre les grilles du Château sous le regard furieux de Rusard réduit au silence par l'autorisation spéciale du directeur.

Il faisait beau, mais froid. On était en octobre, les feuillages des arbres avaient pris de belles teintes rousses et le soleil restait bas dans le ciel. Harry emplissait ses poumons d'air pur et vif, content de marcher aux côtés de ses amis. Il évitait de penser à ce qui l'attendait le soir. Il avait le temps de voir venir…

Hermione et Ron avaient ramené le sujet sur Rita Skeeter. La journaliste ne s'était toujours pas excusée dans la Gazette, malgré le courrier explicite de Harry. Comme l'avait dit Malefoy senior, ils n'avaient plus de preuve de son animaguisme clandestin, et elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner par les menaces du trio. Harry avait reçu une avalanche de lettres de sorciers scandalisés par l'usage outrancier qu'il faisait de son image. Heureusement, les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyé un hibou, dans lequel ils lui promettaient de lancer une action en justice contre l'annonceur crapuleux, et une autre contre le journal qui avait publié les fausses informations.

Le trajet entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard se fit sans incident, et les jeunes gens entrèrent aux Trois Balais vers 14h30. Ils avaient une demie-heure devant eux avant que Cooper vienne les chercher. Ils commandèrent des bierraubeurres. Les clients les regardaient avec curiosité, car ils étaient les seuls élèves de l'école à se balader à Pré au Lard cet après midi là. Harry était facilement identifiable, et des commentaires sur son compte s'échangeaient à voix basse dans la salle enfumée...

Ils étaient installés depuis quelques minutes quand Harry vit entrer un homme brun de belle allure qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était Lewis Taylor. L'homme n'avait pas changé son apparence. Cooper ne risquait-il pas de l'identifier, s'il était ce fameux Gance? Rougissant légèrement, Harry lui fit un signe de tête discret et l'homme leva une main et lui sourit avant de s'installer à quelque distance. Cet échange n'avait pas échappé à l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione.

-Qui est-ce? Tu le connais, Harry?

-Ouais…heu…un ami de Malefoy père.

-Oh...alors, c'est sûrement un sale type...dit Ron en dévisageant Taylor, à la grande gêne de Harry.

-Pas du tout, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Fit-il sèchement. Et arrête de le regarder comme ça, c'est insupportable!

-Tu l'as connu comment? Dans la Cité souterraine?

-Non. Il n'a jamais été Mangemort. Je l'ai rencontré...heu...l'autre jour, à Pré au lard, avec Malefoy.

-Il a l'air plutôt agréable...fit remarquer Hermione dans un souci d'apaisement. Oh, j'espère que Cooper ne sera pas en retard, on a tellement de devoirs, je ne sais pas quand nous trouverons le temps de les faire!

-Tu vois, je t'avais prévenue! Triompha Ron. Et toi, tu as eu la matinée pour t'avancer, pendant qu'on était au Quidditch. De quoi te plains-tu?

A 15h pile, Cooper fit son entrée dans le pub. Plissant les yeux, il balaya la salle mal éclairée du regard, et comme Hermione lui faisait de grands signes, il se dirigea vers leur table d'un pas vif sans plus regarder autour de lui.

-Salut les jeunes! S'écria-t-il, le visage rayonnant, en donnant une petite claque dans le dos de Ron. Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez pu venir. Finissez vos boissons, et on y va. Il y a de quoi boire chez moi, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Harry se demandait comment ils avaient pu soupçonner un seul instant ce personnage jovial et débonnaire d'être un homme de Snape. Il paraissait si heureux de les voir, si sincère! Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent, réglèrent leurs consommations au comptoir et suivirent Cooper. Avant de sortir, Harry se retourna et jeta un regard rapide vers Taylor qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. L'air préoccupé, l'homme sembla hésiter, prêt à se lever comme s'il voulait retenir Harry pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais le garçon ne pouvait s'attarder, les autres l'attendaient dehors, et il sortit à son tour.

**

* * *

**

**Bon, le fameux décollage est retardé d'une petite semaine…J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas paru aussi « fade » que le précédent…j'attends vos reviews !**

**Lefandeharry** : Merci pour ton mot sympa. Alors comme ça, tu as aimé la manière dont Cooper fait miroiter devant Hermione toutes les curiosités magiques rapportées de ses voyages ? Héhé…Hermione résiste difficilement à pareille tentation, et une Granger enthousiaste, c'est dur à calmer. Bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t 'ennuiera pas trop. A bientôt !

**Esther Malefoy** : Merci pour ta review ! Tu as trouvé le chapitre douze un peu fade, peut-être qu'il manquait de rebondissements en effet…et ce chapitre-ci n'est guère plus mouvementé. J'espère que tu continueras à lire cependant !


	14. Le musée privé de Brian Cooper

**Bonjour à tous ! Une fois de plus, je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Voici la suite tant promise, je ne sais pas si le fameux « décollage » va bien avoir lieu, mais bon… je me console en me disant que par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux rester sur le plancher des vaches !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

**Le musée privé de Brian Cooper**

Cooper marchait vite, Hermione à ses côtés, Ron et Harry un peu en retrait. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de curiosité et d'impatience. A peine cinq minutes après avoir quitté le pub, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'une maison de taille imposante, à plusieurs étages.

-Voilà, c'est ici que je loue un appartement, au troisième! Ma logeuse est d'ailleurs une femme charmante...Allons-y !

Les trois gryffondors s'engagèrent derrière leur professeur. Dernier à entrer, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre disparaissant à l'angle de la rue. Etait-ce Taylor qui les avait suivis?

Ils empruntèrent un escalier qui tournait sur lui même, et parvinrent devant une porte sur laquelle brillait une plaque dorée portant le nom de Cooper. Toujours à la suite du professeur, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, et la porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sonore.

Ils avancèrent dans un corridor étroit et mal éclairé. Soudain, Hermione sauta en l'air en poussant un cri d'effroi. Dans la pénombre, un énorme masque grimaçant lui faisait face, fixé au mur, ouvrant une bouche gigantesque et des yeux vides. Le professeur se mit à rire.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? C'est un masque du Ghana. Aucun pouvoir magique...simplement décoratif!

-Décoratif, ça? Grogna Ron en frissonnant.

-Sans doute efficace pour chasser les voleurs …suggéra Harry à voix basse.

-En supposant qu'il y ait des voleurs assez dingues pour entrer ici…répondit Ron sur le même ton.

En pénétrant dans le séjour, ils furent saisis d'étonnement. La pièce était vaste, et les quatre murs disparaissaient sous une accumulation d'objets, de tableaux, d'animaux empaillés, de marionnettes et de masques tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Certains bougeaient tout seuls, comme cette parure de plumes multicolores qui semblait continuellement agitée par une brise légère, ou ce serpent qui se tortillait sur le mur sans avancer d'un millimètre. D'autres émettaient des bruits étranges, d'autres encore disparaissaient avant de réapparaître, d'autres enfin envoyaient des éclairs ou des gerbes d'étincelles...

Quelques vitrines offraient au regard des bijoux tarabiscotés, des figurines remuantes ou des faïences aux formes insolites. Au milieu de la pièce trônaient un canapé, trois fauteuils et une table basse. Diverses armes ou instruments de musique exotiques complétaient le mobilier.

-Voici la première salle. Annonça Cooper d'un ton solennel. Approchez, que je vous présente un ou deux objets rares, que je suis assez fier d'avoir pu rapporter de contrées lointaines et sauvages…dans des conditions pas toujours faciles, je peux vous l'assurer, héhéhé ! J'avoue d'ailleurs ne pas avoir toujours demandé la permission pour m'en emparer, quand on me refusait l'argent que je proposais très honnêtement en échange de ces pures merveilles !

- Faut-il comprendre que vous les avez volés, professeur ? S'indigna Hermione, quelque peu refroidie.

-Volés…c'est peut-être un mot un peu fort. Sache, ma chère Hermione, que tout collectionneur est parfois obligé d'agir …à la marge de la légalité. Mais aucun musée intéressant ne se serait constitué sans un peu… d'audace et de témérité. (Harry imagina furtivement Cooper en train d'arracher une coiffe en plumes à un indien d'Amazonie sur le point de lui envoyer une volée de fléchettes empoisonnées.) Bon, venez voir par là, tous les trois…! Ici, vous pouvez admirer un bonnet phrygien qui a l'air on ne peut plus banal, n'est-ce pas ? (Harry se retint de lui rappeler que ce type de couvre-chef ne faisait pas partie de l'uniforme imposé à Poudlard.) Pourtant, sachez que quand on le coiffe, il ravive généreusement la mémoire... pratique, pour les distraits, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est l'occasion rêvée de faire un cadeau à Neville ! chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Il suffit d'un peu « d'audace et de témérité » !

-Un _accio_ discret, et le tour est joué ! approuva Harry en réprimant un fou rire.

-Ou regardez, là-bas, cette harpe comorienne ! Continuait Cooper. Elle entraîne irrésistiblement dans une danse endiablée toute personne qui a le bonheur -ou le malheur- d'en écouter les sonorités enchanteresses...(« En quoi est-ce mieux qu'un sort de _tarentallegra_ ? » glissa Harry à Ron.) Ou ici encore, un « coffre à disparaître » originaire de Finlande: vous vous couchez à l'intérieur, et vous devenez invisible aux yeux de ceux qui vous recherchent...ça peut être très utile dans certaines situations délicates...

-Je me vois bien trimbaler ce coffre sous le bras pour échapper à Rusard ! marmonna Ron en aparté.

Pendant un temps qui parut infini aux deux garçons, ils furent contraints d'écouter l'infatigable Cooper. Fascinée par tous ces objets extraordinaires, Hermione laissait échapper des "oh!" et des "ah !", et posait de multiples questions auxquelles le professeur répondait d'un ton enjoué. Harry et Ron suivaient la visite avec un intérêt mitigé, tout en sentant la lassitude les gagner irrésistiblement. Enfin, l'homme sembla vouloir marquer une pause.

-Vous devez être fatigués de m'entendre...Puis je vous servir quelque chose à boire? Je vous propose du thé ou… un jus de citrouille de ma fabrication. Sans vouloir me vanter, il est excellent, je vous le recommande...Asseyez vous!

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier. Ils avaient les jambes enflées à force de piétiner. Cooper leur emplit à chacun un verre de délicieux jus de citrouille qu'ils vidèrent d'une traite tant ils étaient assoiffés. Le professeur, quant à lui, se contenta d'eau minérale. Elle seule, expliqua-t-il, pouvait désaltérer un incorrigible bavard tel que lui…

Hermione se mit à bombarder Cooper de nouvelles questions sur ses voyages. A son tour, Harry lui demanda s'il était allé au Japon. L'homme ne parut ni surpris, ni gêné. Il confirma qu'il y avait séjourné plusieurs fois et que les sorciers nippons étaient exceptionnellement doués.

-Tu vas pouvoir le constater par toi-même, Harry!

En leur révélant une porte à demi dissimulée derrière un kilim turc volant, il leur apprit que la deuxième salle du "musée" était une sorte de laboratoire ... Ceux qui désiraient expérimenter d'autres formes de Magie y trouvaient en général leur compte. Hermione se déclara très intéressée, et Cooper les invita à le suivre dans cette deuxième pièce.

En se levant, Harry eut soudain l'impression d'avoir les jambes coupées. D'où lui venait cette brusque fatigue? Certes, il avait peu dormi ces derniers temps, mais là, il se sentait comme vidé de toute énergie. Ron ne semblait guère plus en forme.

-Bon sang, je n'ai pas la pêche aujourd'hui… remarqua Ron en essuyant son front couvert de sueur.

-Moi non plus. A croire que le ragoût de ce midi a du mal à passer.

-A mon avis, ce sont plutôt tous ces horribles masques qui nous envoient leurs ondes négatives…

Ils échangèrent un sourire grimaçant et suivirent sans plus tarder les deux autres qui avaient déjà pénétré dans le "laboratoire".

* * *

Ginny relut le court message qu'elle avait trouvé dans la poche de sa veste en se rhabillant après l'entraînement de Quidditch . « _Je t'attends à 16h au même endroit que la dernière fois. J'ai une révélation de la première importance à te faire. N'en parle à personne et viens seule ! DM_. »

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Drago. Pourquoi voulait-il la rencontrer une fois de plus? Elle ne croyait nullement à cette prétendue « révélation importante ». Pour qui se prenait-il, ce malotru ? Il pouvait toujours l'attendre, elle ne lui ferait certainement pas le plaisir de se soumettre à ses injonctions ! Pourtant, elle n'avait parlé à personne du billet…

Mais à présent, elle tournait en rond, désœuvrée. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis à Pré au lard sans elle, soi-disant parce que seuls des élèves de septième année pouvaient obtenir l'autorisation de sortie en dehors des jours prévus. Luna était dehors dans le parc en compagnie de Neville, ils avaient semblé désireux d'être seuls, et Ginny serait bien la dernière à leur imposer sa présence.

Ses autres camarades étaient tous occupés de diverses manières. Et elle n'aurait pu tenir une minute de plus à travailler dans la salle commune. Le regard fixe que Dean posait sur elle tandis qu'elle se penchait sur ses devoirs lui était insupportable.

Solitaire et l'humeur sombre, elle descendit lentement pour sortir à son tour dans le parc. Il était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y errer de son côté sans risquer de croiser le chemin de Luna et Neville. Harry lui avait promis d'être rentré pour 18h. Il fallait tenir jusque là, et elle se dirigea vers les bords du lac, serrant sa cape autour d'elle dans le vent froid d'octobre.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un bosquet de bouleaux quand elle entendit soudain un pas précipité derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement. Drago Malefoy courait à sa rencontre. Le rendez vous qu'il lui avait fixé était passé depuis une bonne demie heure. Que venait-il faire dans les parages ? C'était bien sa chance ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler, et elle repartit vers le château en pressant le pas. Mais il la rattrapa et se planta devant elle.

-Tu n'es pas venue au rendez vous ! Dit–il d'un ton de reproche, le souffle court.

Elle se sentit bouillir.

-Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais venir? Je ne crois pas un mot à ton histoire de « révélation importante ». Et tu as été odieux ce matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je t'ai vue descendre dans le parc par une fenêtre, là-haut. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. C'est au sujet de Potter.

-Encore ? Tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche : Potter, Potter et encore Potter. Je vais finir par me poser des questions.

Il lui saisit violemment le poignet.

-Arrête de plaisanter, ce n'est pas drôle. Si je te parle de Potter, c'est que tu traînes derrière lui comme son ombre alors que tu dois savoir certaines choses qui devraient te faire réfléchir.

-Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? Encore ces ridicules histoires de vente de photos ?

Il eut un insupportable sourire railleur.

-C'est bien, je vois que tu commences à m'écouter.

-Détrompe toi. Tes médisances ne m'intéressent pas ! Lança-t-elle avec fureur en dégageant son bras et en recommençant à s'éloigner.

-Attends ! Sais tu que Potter était chez moi, au Manoir, avec mon père, pas plus tard que mercredi soir ?

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement. Ce que venait de dire Drago, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas y croire, pas…mais les mots s'infiltraient en elle comme un poison. Elle tournait toujours le dos à Drago. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et souffla à son oreille :

-Tu peux me croire sur parole. C'est mon elfe de maison personnelle qui me l'a dit, elle ne ment jamais, et elle me tient constamment informé de ce qui se passe chez moi.

Ginny se retourna lentement. Ses lèvres tremblaient malgré elle.

-Tu mens ! Comment Harry aurait-il pu aller chez ton père mercredi soir ? Il était avec moi ! Et comment serait-il sorti de Poudlard ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- A minuit, il était avec toi?

Ginny hésita. Elle se souvenait que ce soir là, ils s'étaient séparés peu après 23h, Harry avait paru pressé de rentrer à la salle commune. Son visage se mit à chauffer.

-Peut-être qu'il n'était plus avec moi, mais il n'a pas pu quitter Poudlard, c'est insensé !

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais je peux te garantir qu'il était au Manoir. Il doit avoir un portoloin.

Ginny se détourna à nouveau avec brusquerie et partit en courant. Drago se précipita à sa suite.

…………………………………………………..

Il ne devait pas laisser passer une occasion aussi propice. Ils étaient encore dissimulés aux regards par ce bosquet de bouleaux providentiel. Il l'aurait enfin à sa merci, toute entière pour lui dans sa pièce enfouie au plus profond du château, et peu importait qu'elle fût ou non consentante. Par Gance, il savait que Harry Potter ne risquait pas de réapparaître de sitôt. Tant pis si la méthode était brutale…Il leva sa baguette pour la stupéfixer.

-Ginny ! C'est toi ? Appela une voix féminine, au delà des arbres.

Malédiction ! Quelqu'un approchait sur le sentier longeant le lac. Drago s'arrêta net. Il entendit Ginny répondre, haletante.

-Luna ! Neville !

C'était Loufoca et cet incapable de Londubat. Quelle poisse ! Drago se sentit misérable. Il n'avait plus qu'à tourner les talons et attendre la prochaine occasion. D'ici là, ses paroles auraient fait leur chemin dans la conscience de Ginny. Et de toutes façons, Potter ne tarderait pas à devenir un odieux souvenir…

* * *

La pièce était plus petite et plus sombre que la précédente. Une seule fenêtre l'éclairait, et elle était obscurcie par des rideaux pourpres qui diffusaient une lumière rougeoyante rappelant l'ambiance confinée de la salle de divination du professeur Trelawney. Il ne manquait plus que l'odeur d'encens. Harry songea que si Cooper avait la mauvaise idée de les faire asseoir, il s'endormirait instantanément.

Une longue table étroite occupait le milieu de la pièce. Contre les murs, dans la pénombre, on voyait ce qui ressemblait à de hautes armoires fermées.

-Allons-y! Lança Cooper en ouvrant la première armoire sur la gauche.

Il en sortit une sorte de grand plat creux en terre cuite, et le posa sur la table centrale. Puis il orienta sa baguette vers le récipient.

-_Aguamenti _!

Le plat se remplit d'eau.

-Voici une « Vasque de régénérescence » en provenance du Maroc. Quelque soit l'objet cassé ou brisé que vous y tremperez, il en sortira parfaitement reconstitué.

-En quoi est-ce plus intéressant qu'un simple _reparo_? Demanda Ron d'une voix lasse.

-Beaucoup de sorciers échouent à exécuter correctement un sort de réparation. Bien souvent, l'objet en sort abîmé, déformé, dénaturé...La Vasque, elle, vous rendra un objet en meilleur état que l'original, il sera non seulement réparé, mais aussi amélioré, bonifié, transfiguré. Qui veut faire le test?

Les trois jeunes gens hésitèrent. Apporter un objet cassé ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit. Leurs poches ne contenaient ni plume usée, ni montre détraquée...Cooper leur demanda de patienter un instant et sortit de la pièce. Il revint avec une vieille cruche ébréchée, à l'émail passablement terni.

-Voici ce qui traîne dans ma cuisine de vieux garçon ! Allez, Hermione, à toi de la casser ! Proposa Cooper avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes sûr que… ?

-Mais oui, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Imagine que tu es en pleine scène de ménage !

Ron se racla la gorge. La jeune fille lui lança un coup d'œil, puis hésita un instant avant de lever la carafe à bout de bras pour la laisser tomber. Bien qu'elle n'y eût pas mis beaucoup de conviction, l'objet se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Maintenant, lance un _reparo_ ! Dit Cooper.

-Mais…je croyais que…

-Tu vas voir ! Fais comme je te dis !

Hermione s'exécuta. La cruche se reconstitua à l'identique, avec les mêmes fêlures et les mêmes imperfections.

-Bravo ! Tu es une excellente jeune sorcière, très prometteuse ! A présent, pas de quartier ! Jette la à nouveau par terre !

La jeune fille renouvela l'expérience avec plus de vigueur. La poterie ne tarda pas à se fracasser sur le sol, et les éclats volèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce.

-Comment faire pour ramasser tous les morceaux ? Un sort d'attraction ? Demanda Hermione.

-Un seul morceau suffira. Ramasses-en un au hasard et plonge le dans l'eau.

Hermione, encore une fois, fit docilement ce que lui suggérait Cooper. Elle laissa tomber un débris dans l'eau. Aussitôt, tous les autres éclats de poterie quittèrent le sol pour rejoindre le premier dans la Vasque, comme attirés par une force puissante, et la cruche se reconstitua sous les yeux des spectateurs pas si éberlués que ça : ils en avaient vu bien d'autres !

-Sors-la de l'eau, à présent.

La cruche était comme neuve. Plus trace d'une fêlure, plus un seul impact sur l'émail bleu qui brillait doucement dans la lumière tamisée.

-Wouaouh ! S'exclama Ron, sincèrement impressionné. C'est ce qu'il faudrait à maman pour renouveler toute sa vieille vaisselle !

-Est-ce que cela fonctionne aussi pour guérir ou rajeunir le corps humain ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Non, malheureusement. Seuls des objets inanimés peuvent être ainsi régénérés.

-Dommage…

Déjà, Cooper s'était approché d'une deuxième armoire et en avait sorti une longue flûte de roseau, d'aspect extrêmement sommaire.

-Voici une « flûte visionnaire » du Japon. Faites en sortir un son, et vous verrez apparaître celui ou celle que vous aimez et qui se trouve loin de vous. Qui veut essayer ? Harry ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas jouer de la flûte…

-Aucune importance. Tu as des poumons, comme tout le monde ? Il suffit de souffler en continu à l'intérieur, le son se modulera de lui même.

Harry saisit l'objet d'une main hésitante. Il ressentait toujours cette profonde lassitude, et son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé. Il commençait aussi à souffrir de sérieux maux de ventre, et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir dans la flûte. « Il faut partir », songea-t-il avant de porter malgré tout l'instrument à ses lèvres.

A cet instant, ils entendirent un bruit violent qui semblait provenir d'une autre partie de l'appartement, comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à enfoncer une porte blindée. Harry abaissa la flûte, et tous les quatre tendirent l'oreille. Il leur sembla percevoir des exclamations lointaines et un cri d'homme, puis l'écho étouffé d'une lutte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit Hermione d'une voix sourde.

Elle semblait elle aussi légèrement ralentie, son articulation moins claire que d'habitude.

-Oh, ce n'est rien ! Dit Cooper d'un ton rassurant. J'ai des voisins très bruyants. Ils passent leur temps à se chamailler et à se taper dessus, on a très peur, et puis finalement, ils sortent indemnes de toutes les bagarres... de drôles de gens ! Allez, reprenons ! Harry, à toi !

Le bruit de la bagarre s'était calmé. Harry souffla doucement dans le roseau, et un son étrange s'éleva, comme une longue mélodie sinueuse et plaintive.

Ils virent alors s'élever une large sphère lumineuse et diaphane, au milieu de la pièce. Elle resta suspendue devant eux, oscillant lentement, comme accrochée au plafond par un fil invisible.

-Continue à souffler ! Chuchota Cooper.

Tandis qu'il jouait, Harry vit un gracieux visage apparaître dans la sphère. C'était celui de Ginny. Le pouls de Harry s'accéléra. La jeune fille ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait parler à quelqu'un, puis écouter, puis parler à nouveau, mais son expression était contrariée, voire furieuse. Harry en fut si troublé qu'il en oublia de souffler, le son s'éteignit et la sphère disparut.

-Oh, Harry, pourquoi tu ne joues plus ? Demanda Hermione, l'air frustré.

-Je…tu as vu Ginny, toi aussi ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! J'ai…

Elle se tut en rougissant. Cooper se mit à rire.

-Chacun voit dans la sphère celui ou celle qui occupe ses pensées intimes, il est extrêmement rare que deux personnes partagent la même vision.

-C'est extraordinaire…murmura Hermione, pensive.

-Et toi, Ron, tu as vu qui ? Glissa Harry à l'oreille de son ami, tout en connaissant la réponse.

-Ca faisait bizarre, de voir Hermione en deux exemplaires…Je me demande qui lui est apparu, à elle !

-Un ronflak cornu, à coup sûr !

Harry aurait volontiers soufflé à nouveau dans la flûte pour revoir Ginny et comprendre ce qui la contrariait ainsi, mais Cooper était déjà parti vers une autre armoire qu'il ouvrit devant eux. Elle se présentait comme une sorte de petite cabine, dans laquelle ils découvrirent une simple chaise tournée vers eux. Au-dessus, sur une étagère, reposait un casque dont Cooper se saisit. Il était en métal ouvragé et ressemblait à un heaume de chevalier oriental.

-Voici un casque Seldjoukide qui paraît bien ordinaire. Ne vous y fiez pas. C'est un « Casque de Sagesse ». Si vous l'enfoncez sur votre tête, vous allez vous entendre dire des paroles de vérité qui devraient vous faire réfléchir…Là encore, le message ne sera perceptible que pour vous seul. Qui veut commencer ? Ron, cette fois ?

Sorti de sa torpeur, le jeune homme leva les yeux. Indécis, il regarda Harry, puis Hermione. La jeune fille l'encouragea :

-Allez, vas-y, tu as bien besoin de t'entendre dire quelques vérités !

-Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que pour cette expérience, il faut vous dépouiller de tout objet dont la magie risque d'interférer avec celle du Casque. Les ottomans étaient très exclusifs, n'est-ce pas ? Donne ta baguette à tes amis, Ron, sinon le Casque ne trouvera pas le chemin de ta conscience et refusera de te parler.

L'air sceptique, Ron tendit sa baguette à Harry, puis il s'assit sur la chaise et Cooper lui enfonça le casque sur la tête. Le rouquin ferma les yeux un instant, et quelques secondes après, ses amis le virent sourire, d'un sourire amusé et surpris. Il rouvrit les yeux, et Cooper retira le casque. Ron se leva et reprit sa baguette.

-Génial ! Dit-il, rayonnant.

Le message délivré par le Casque semblait lui avoir insufflé une nouvelle énergie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Questionna avidement Hermione.

-Héhé, je ne te le dirai pas, c'est personnel ! Mais…je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

-Allez, Hermione, à toi ! Lança Cooper.

Ce fut Ron qui lui prit sa baguette. Elle ferma à son tour les yeux sous le casque, et sans doute inconsciemment, elle se mit à répéter à mi-voix ce qu'elle entendait.

_Tu es éprise de perfection et tu désires accéder à la connaissance. On ne reçoit pas la sagesse en héritage, il faut la découvrir par soi-même après un trajet que personne ne peut faire à notre place. Les vies que nous admirons, les attitudes que nous trouvons nobles ont été précédées de débuts bien différents. Elles représentent un combat et une victoire. _

La jeune fille se leva à son tour, rêveuse.

-Très intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant… (Harry songea qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour trouver un intérêt à des sentences aussi vagues et générales.) A toi, Harry…! murmura-t-elle en tendant la main pour prendre la baguette du garçon.

Trop ramolli et malade pour discuter, Harry s'assit à son tour dans la cabine. Il n'aimait pas être séparé de sa baguette. Il songea soudain qu'il portait le miroir de Malefoy dans sa poche, sans compter le pendentif caché. Le casque refuserait-il de lui parler ? Peu importait, il ferait croire aux autres qu'il avait lui aussi entendu une quelconque maxime pleine de sagesse ou de drôlerie. Il avait hâte de repartir maintenant, il se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux et surtout, il voulait voir Ginny.

Dès la fin de cette expérience, il prendrait congé de Cooper.

Le professeur enfonça le casque sur sa tête. Soudain, Harry sentit ses poumons se comprimer. Tentant de se débattre, il entendit un cri déchirant, le noir se fit autour de lui. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il se sentit collé à la chaise et emporté dans un violent tourbillon.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy sortait de la douche, reposé, détendu …Le matin même, il avait passé comme tous les jours une bonne heure dans la salle de musculation, puis il avait couru autour du parc dans l'air frais et vivifiant d'octobre. De même que la musique, l'exercice physique lui était nécessaire pour conserver un équilibre et pour entretenir un corps de jeune homme, chose à laquelle il tenait tout particulièrement. Il n'était pas question de devenir un vieux sorcier négligé et ventripotent comme il en voyait tant autour de lui…

La soirée s'annonçait longue…il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry apparaisse au Manoir avant minuit. Mais il ne doutait pas un instant de sa venue.

Non seulement il savait que le jeune homme viendrait, mais il savait aussi que cette nuit, il obtiendrait de lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu jusque là. Il userait de tous les moyens à sa disposition, sans état d'âme. Ce qu'il désirait depuis des mois devait s'accomplir enfin…

Lucius sentit soudain une chaleur familière au niveau de son majeur gauche. Il jura copieusement, furieux d'être arraché à de si agréables pensées, et prit le temps d'aller s'asseoir avant de sortir tranquillement son miroir.

-Lucius ! Tu es là ?

-Mais oui, Narcissa. Ne t'énerve pas ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux de sa femme paraissaient étrangement assombris dans le petit miroir.

-La vie ici est de plus en plus insupportable. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix heurtée. Depuis que Snape a torturé Théodore Nott, le gamin qui avait cherché à s'enfuir pour rejoindre sa mère, il est de plus en plus féroce. C'est un cauchemar !

-Si c'est encore pour te plaindre que…

-Non, Lucius. J'ai une chose importante à te dire. Il va se passer quelque chose ici. Ils attendent quelqu'un, c'est imminent. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Ils ne me disent rien, je crois qu'ils se doutent que je suis en contact avec toi. Même Bella…

Narcissa se tut, semblant prêter l'oreille à un bruit qu'elle seule était en mesure de percevoir. Après quelques instants, elle reprit :

-Même Bella se tait en ma présence, sauf pour me dire des frivolités. Mais je suis sûre que…

-Que ?

-Qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Un personnage important doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre. J'ai surpris Snape qui donnait des ordres, comme quoi il fallait installer…

Elle se tut à nouveau, inquiète.

-Installer… ?

-Installer je ne sais quoi, il me cache tout, dès que j'approche, il change de sujet de conversation. Oh Lucius, je veux rentrer, je n'en peux plus !

Lucius tressaillit.

-Rentrer ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Pas encore ! Tu es sur le point d'apprendre des choses cruciales ! Pour l'instant, tu ne m'as rien apporté de consistant, mais je suis sûr que ça ne saurait tarder.

-Non, c'est impossible, je ne supporte plus cet homme. Si tu savais comme il me harcèle ! C'est trop me demander !

Il était hors de question qu'elle débarque ce soir là au Manoir. Lucius prit son air le plus persuasif.

-N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as proposé de jouer ce rôle ! Vas-tu rentrer ici sans aucun résultat ?

-Je…je suis incap…oh…j'entends du bruit…ça y est, des cris de triomphe, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe !

Le visage de Narcissa disparut. Lucius abaissa son miroir. Une sourde inquiétude s'était emparée de lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Taylor pour l'instant. Il réfléchit, regarda sa montre, puis leva à nouveau le miroir et orienta vers lui sa baguette.

-Harry Potter !

* * *

Hermione sentit la baguette de Harry s'envoler de sa main. Brutalement tirée de sa torpeur, elle vit au même instant son ami assis sur la chaise, la tête emprisonnée dans le casque que Cooper tenait encore, disparaître comme par enchantement. Elle poussa un cri strident tout en sortant d'une main tremblante sa propre baguette de sa poche. Mais il était trop tard. Un éclair rouge traversa la pièce sombre et la jeune fille s'écroula.

En voyant Hermione tomber, Ron sentit son sang se glacer. Le professeur avait transplané, entraînant Harry avec lui. Le guet-apens était bien organisé, Cooper avait des complices dans la place. Luttant contre la fatigue et une nausée irrésistible, le garçon tenta de faire face aux deux hommes brusquement surgis des seules armoires que Cooper n'avait pas encore ouvertes. Mais il ne pouvait faire le poids contre ces deux adversaires aguerris. Acculé dans un coin de la pièce, il résista vaillamment jusqu'à ce qu'un sort l'atteigne et le projette violemment contre le coin d'une armoire. Il sentit sa tête éclater, et il s'évanouit.

* * *

-Maître ! Je vous ai amené le garçon ! Lança Cooper d'une voix vibrante qui parut étrangère aux oreilles de Harry.

Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une vaste clairière balayée par un vent glacial. La nuit commençait à tomber, et un grand feu brûlait non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. De nombreuses silhouettes sombres faisaient cercle autour d'eux. Cooper se tenait debout près de la chaise à laquelle Harry était toujours collé, mais il mit un genou à terre devant Snape.

-Je te félicite, Bill ! Tu as fait du bon travail, tu seras récompensé ! Lança l'ancien professeur de potions d'un ton plein de lyrisme que Harry n'avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche.

Puis Snape poursuivit, et cette fois, le garçon retrouva la voix sournoise, emplie de fiel et de rancœur, qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard :

-Mr Potter ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi…Répliqua Harry d'une voix pâteuse, en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

Snape ricana.

-Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre pitoyable insolence…faites donc le malin tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Bill, retire-lui ce ridicule couvre-chef, que tous puissent voir qu'il s'agit bien de Harry Potter, le traître, l'assassin !

Aussitôt, le faux Cooper se releva et arracha sans aucun ménagement le casque que Harry portait toujours enfoncé sur la tête. Il le jeta à terre. Harry se sentit à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et fit un immense effort pour se dresser sur ses pieds. Au même instant, Snape leva sa baguette, et ses yeux noirs lancèrent un éclair dans la lumière changeante du grand feu de bois.

-Potter, à votre tour ! Il est temps de faire preuve d'un peu de modestie. Mettez vous à genoux devant votre nouveau Maître.

Harry sentait son état s'aggraver dangereusement. Il tenait à peine debout. Ses entrailles se tordaient sans relâche, abominablement douloureuses. A l'évidence, Cooper-Gance leur avait fait boire un jus de citrouille empoisonné. Le garçon avait été d'une naïveté impardonnable. Bien que mis en garde par Lucius, il n'avait pas su prévoir un guet-apens cousu de fil blanc, et même s'il n'avait fait que suivre ses amis, il ne méritait tout simplement plus de vivre. Malade et désespéré, il releva cependant la tête et dit avec froideur, plus par réflexe que par un vrai désir de résister :

-M'agenouiller devant vous ? Plutôt mourir.

-_Endoloris_ !

Atteint de plein fouet par la violence du maléfice, Harry s'effondra sur le sol boueux. Il revivait ce cauchemar qui le poursuivait depuis sa précédente captivité. Toutes les nuits, il se revoyait dans la Cité souterraine, forcé de s'agenouiller devant Voldemort qui ricanait, le torturait et se moquait de sa faiblesse. A présent, ce n'était qu'une nuit de plus, seul le décor et le visage du Maître avaient changé…

Soudain, le maléfice s'interrompit, et Harry reprit sa respiration. En relevant la tête, il vit que quatre hommes venaient de rejoindre le centre du cercle et courbaient l'échine devant Snape. Un corps inanimé gisait à leurs pieds.

-Maître, nous avons neutralisé les deux autres gamins. Un homme rôdait dans la maison et avait tenté plus tôt d'intervenir en s'introduisant dans l'appartement. Il s'est défendu, nous l'avons achevé.

Snape avança et toucha du bout du pied la tête du mort pour orienter son visage vers lui. Epouvanté, Harry reconnut Lewis Taylor.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme. Grogna Snape. Potter ! De qui s'agit-il ?

-Assassins ! Répondit Harry avec ce qui lui restait de voix.

-_Endoloris_ !

Tout en se contorsionnant dans la boue, Harry haletait et gémissait …puis il manqua s'étouffer en vomissant des litres d'un liquide orangé et poisseux. Il entendait vaguement les rires des spectateurs qui l'entouraient, savourant leur victoire. Enfin, après que son corps eût été secoué d'un dernier spasme, sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance.

**

* * *

**

**Désolée pour les fans de Lewis Taylor, s'il y en a…Faîtes moi part de vos réactions, commentaires et/ou réclamations, vous me stimulerez pour continuer ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je tâcherai de répondre aux questions cruciales que vous vous posez tous: Lucius Malefoy va-t-il réagir ? Que va faire Ginny ? Ron et Hermione vont-ils s'en sortir ? Cooper avait-il fait de la chirurgie esthétique ? Harry va-t-il trouver des champignons ? Si oui, seront-ils comestibles (bien qu'il ne soit plus à un poison près) ? A jeudi, donc, mais seulement si je reçois plein de reviews !**

**Esther Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait intéressée. Celui ci marque un tournant, mais la suite n'est pas si facile à écrire... Tes réflexions et critiques seront toujours les bienvenues !

**Liv** : Aha, j'avais perdu l'espoir d'entendre encore parler de toi…ouf, tu es toujours là, plus incisive que jamais. Comme mes « stats » m'indiquent une baisse inexorable du nombre de lecteurs de cette fic, je m'interroge sur l'opportunité de continuer. Heureusement qu'il y a quelques bonnes âmes (dont tu fais partie) pour m'encourager…Alors comme ça, tu as reconnu l'allusion à Colin qui aurait préféré que Harry lui demande sa photo à lui ? En effet, tu es en droit de revendiquer des droits d'auteur, je te cède la moitié des miens, mais zéro divisé par deux, ça fait toujours…la tête à Toto. --A part ça, tu veux bien croire au pouvoir de fascination que la musique peut exercer sur Harry ? Tu parles d'expérience, apparemment. C'est parfait, surtout que dans le cas qui nous occupe, l'interprète joue « divinement bien »( !). Lucius a-t-il une chance de séduire Harry par ce moyen là ? Mmm…les paris sont lancés.-- Donc toi, tu penses que Harry ne pourra pas se rendre à son RV nocturne parce que Cooper prépare un sale coup…intéressant ! La réponse dans ce chap, mais comme d'hab, tu es d'une monstrueuse clairvoyance (ou est-ce moi qui suis monstrueusement prévisible ?)—C'est vrai que ce serait pratique de caser Romilda avec Crabbe, je vais y réfléchir. Ginny serait trop contente, elle le mérite bien, la pauvre.—Que voulait dire Taylor à Harry ? A-t-il reconnu la voix de Cooper-Gance, à défaut de reconnaître son physique ? La suite le dira, mouahaha…(serais-je devenue sadique ? bah, c'est un bon défouloir !)—Merci encore pour ta prose toujours bien tournée et amusante, et à bientôt j'espère !

**N'oubliez pas le ptit bouton bleu, siouplé !**


	15. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ah là là, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'unanimité au niveau des reviews : tous ou presque, vous avez hurlé contre ce pauvre Harry. Selon vous, il s'est comporté comme un débutant, il est vraiment d'une naïveté qui frise la crétinerie, etc, etc... C'en était assourdissant ! **

**Pourtant, mettons nous à sa place, qui d'entre nous aurait pu résister à un jus de citrouille bien frais, même frelaté( !) ? Quant à Cooper, cet affreux empoisonneur yankee, j'aurais dû lui faire boire un Coca, ça aurait semblé plus crédible…et puis, dans le genre tord-boyau… !**

**Voilà, après ce vain plaidoyer en faveur de notre héros déconsidéré, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires toujours judicieux.**

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**Promenons nous dans les bois…**

Il se sentait si mal qu'il eût voulu sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, pour échapper à cette affreuse impression d'être dévoré de l'intérieur par un feu brûlant.

…Il faisait sombre autour de lui. Le sol sous son corps douloureux était mou et humide, un mélange de boue et de feuilles d'arbres en décomposition.

Puis Harry se souvint. Et son désir d'anéantissement devint plus intense encore. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile, une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas pris la menace au sérieux. Soupçonner Cooper lui avait paru ridicule. Inconsciemment, il avait cru pouvoir vivre enfin une vie ordinaire, malgré les mises en garde. A présent, Snape allait le tuer, et plus vite cela serait, mieux cela vaudrait.

Une chose cependant tempérait légèrement son désespoir : contrairement au jour où il s'était retrouvé à la merci de Voldemort, il était seul cette fois à vivre cette situation critique. Ginny se trouvait en sécurité à Poudlard, libre de ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de Ron et Hermione, mais il semblait qu'ils n'eussent pas été capturés. Restait à espérer qu'ils se remettraient de leur empoisonnement grâce aux soins avisés de Mme Pomfresh...

Bien sûr, Lewis Taylor avait été assassiné en partie par sa faute, mais il était trop tard pour s'en désoler…

Il semblait que chaque nouvelle génération de sorcier dût produire son Mage noir, mégalomane et sanguinaire, comme une monstrueuse verrue sur un corps sain…mais cette fois, la charge de l'éliminer ne revenait pas à Harry.

Il n'avait plus de grande mission héroïque à accomplir. Son rôle sur terre était terminé, le rideau allait se refermer sur la dernière scène de sa vie trop courte. Dès lors, il pouvait mourir sans regret. D'autres prendraient le relais, ce n'était plus son affaire.

Pourtant, dans un brusque sursaut de volonté, le jeune homme tenta de se redresser pour examiner plus nettement ce qui l'entourait. Il découvrit autour de lui une haie de solides barreaux au travers desquels il aperçut non loin de là les flammes vives d'un feu qui dansait. Des silhouettes enveloppées de capes noires passaient à distance, et on distinguait des tentes plantées tout autour de la clairière.

Il comprit qu'il se trouvait à proximité de l'endroit où il avait atterri, mais qu'il était enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une grande cage, aux barreaux de fonte profondément plantés dans la terre, suffisamment haute pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout sans en heurter le plafond.

Rassemblant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, il tenta à tout hasard de les concentrer vers un unique but : transplaner. Mais cet effort sur-humain était bien sûr inutile. Si Cooper-Gance avait réussi à l'amener ici, c'était grâce à un portoloin, sans doute la chaise ou le casque, et non en transplanant. Tout le campement devait être sous protection, inaccessible et indétectable…

Le besoin de vomir se fit à nouveau pressant. Harry se pencha vivement sur le côté, et son ventre expulsa un liquide poisseux dont il ne put analyser l'aspect dans l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. L'odeur était épouvantable.

-Alors, Potter, on a repris ses esprits ? Dit une voix gouailleuse tout près de lui, le faisant sursauter. Je vais aller prévenir le Maître. Tu ne bougeais plus, malgré tous les sorts qu'on t'a balancés pour te réanimer…Sincèrement, je te croyais mort.

Scrutant l'obscurité, Harry vit la silhouette d'un homme accroupi qui se tenait aux barreaux. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais il reconnut la voix, très jeune.

-C'est toi, Nott ? Dit-il dans un souffle, en essayant de s'écarter du liquide nauséabond. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, à jouer les Robin des bois ? Tu devrais être entrain de moisir à Azkaban !

Théodore mit un certain temps à répondre.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, Potter…dit-il enfin avec un petit rire sec. Tu dois savoir qu'on m'accuse de meurtre, en effet. Ici au moins, je suis sous la protection du Maître.

-Le _Maître_…Tu supportes encore de prononcer ce mot ? On dirait que vous changez de _Maître _comme de chemise, vous autres Mangemorts. Peu importe de qui il s'agit, du moment qu'il se présente un fou furieux devant lequel vous pouvez vous prost…Outch !

La douleur abdominale, fulgurante, plia Harry en deux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna Nott avec froideur.

-Une gêne passagère. Grogna Harry, les dents serrées. Va chercher ton Maître, je suis pressé d'en finir.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

-Très bien, reste là si ça te chante et si l'odeur ne te gêne pas, qu'on discute un peu. Haleta Harry qui se sentait à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement. Belle nuit d'automne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le temps est meilleur qu'hier et avant hier…lâcha Nott comme malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pris comme rincée !

-Mais que fait donc ton _maître_ ? Il n'a pas le pouvoir de commander aux éléments ?

-Tais toi, imbécile ! S'énerva Théodore, et Harry l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit sortir sa baguette.

-Et à quoi occupes-tu tes journées, mon biquet ? Tu traques le lièvre ? Tu cueilles des champignons pour la soupe ?

-Très drôle ! Tu vas mourir, Potter, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que je vais confier mes dernières volontés…

-Encore heureux !

-Puisque tu es planté là à ne rien faire, raconte moi une histoire, va, ça fera passer le temps…Tu t'ennuies autant que moi, reconnais le !

- Et puis quoi encore ? S'indigna Nott en commençant à s'éloigner. Je vais chercher le Maître, il va s'occuper de toi ! Il tenait tellement à te faire venir ! A plus tard !

Harry perçut une pointe d'amertume dans la voix du garçon. Apparemment, il ne s'estimait pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, et il était jaloux de l'intérêt que Harry pouvait susciter, quelles que soient les intentions du Maître à son égard…

Mais à présent, Snape allait arriver pour le tuer. Harry resta prostré quelques instants, le parcours chaotique de sa vie défilant rapidement devant ses yeux clos : les tristes années de la petite enfance sous la garde des Dursley, la lettre de Poudlard, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione, Sirius, la mort de Cédric… Ginny… Voldemort, la Cité souterraine…Lucius et…bon sang, Lucius !…le miroir ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Harry hésita. Avait-il envie de se retrouver face à un Lucius triomphant, à qui il devrait la vie une nouvelle fois ? Lucius qui se moquerait de lui, qui en profiterait pour le culpabiliser un peu plus et pour le soumettre définitivement à ses exigences?

Mais l'homme avait les moyens de le sauver. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard. Peut-être Lucius pourrait-il le soigner. Il vivrait. Peut-être même reverrait-il Ginny ? Tout compte fait, Harry aimait la vie, bien qu'il méritât la mort.

Il enfonça une main tremblante dans sa poche. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne sentit pas la surface dure et lisse du miroir. On avait dû le fouiller. Ses poches étaient vides.

Des pas se rapprochaient, pataugeant dans la boue grasse, et trois formes sombres se dressèrent bientôt au dessus de lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux. D'autres Mangemorts, un peu en retrait, portaient des torches qui éclairaient la scène d'une lueur mouvante et sinistre.

-Alors, bébé Potter, on est de nouveau parmi nous ? Susurra l'odieuse voix de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bill, ton breuvage était fortement dosé, me semble-t-il…fit la voix froide de Snape.

-J'ai peut-être eu la main un peu lourde, Maître. C'est vous pourtant qui m'avez donné la formule de cette potion !

-Elle était sensée abrutir, sans plus. Potter me paraît bien mal en point.

-Peut-être s'accordait-elle mal avec un des composants de son déjeuner.

-Tu as dû abuser de la belladone. Peu importe, il n'est pas en danger, je ne m'attendrirai pas sur son sort. Potter, levez vous !

Harry ne bougea pas. Il en était incapable. Mais il se sentit soudain comme soulevé de terre et projeté contre les barreaux, face à ses ennemis. Snape lança un sort qui le fixa à la cage par les poignets, bras en croix.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Alors, Potter, comment trouvez vous notre installation dans les bois? Le séjour vous convient-il ?

Harry se tut. Snape ricana.

-Le jus de citrouille de Gance vous aurait-il rendu muet ? Dites-moi, Potter, à quoi vous servait donc cet objet ?

Harry vit luire dans la main de Snape le petit miroir que lui avait donné Lucius. Il resta silencieux, le cœur chaviré de désespoir.

-Répondez !

-A me coiffer tous les matins. Finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir.

-Imbécile ! Vous me croyez trop bête pour reconnaître un miroir de communication ? A qui êtes vous relié par cet objet ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Tout ce qui vous concerne me concerne également, Potter.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'importance à vos yeux…

Harry sentit soudain l'attaque mentale de Snape fondre sur lui, à la manière d'un bélier se précipitant contre une lourde porte pour la fracasser. Le garçon avait perdu l'habitude de fermer son esprit. Il accusa le choc, impuissant, et Snape entra en lui sans difficulté, violant ses pensées intimes avec une rage et un plaisir inouïs.

-Je m'en doutais…haleta enfin Snape au moment où Harry réussissait enfin à repousser l'assaut de l'homme. C'est cette ordure de Malefoy. Nous verrons comment nous servir de cela pour l'attirer ici à son tour. Un moyen parmi tant d'autres…

-Pourquoi ne me tuez vous pas tout de suite ? Murmura Harry entre ses dents.

Snape prit son temps pour répondre.

-Figurez vous, Potter, qu'avant de vous achever, j'ai encore quelques petites questions à régler. Comme vous vous en doutez, toutes les personnes présentes dans ce camp seront heureuses de vous voir mourir, et je me réjouis de leur offrir ce plaisir. Mais les choses doivent être faites de manière à marquer les mémoires. Votre mort doit être un symbole, un exemple qui dissuade tout autre sorcier de chercher à vous imiter.

Bella partit d'un rire haut perché .

-Et le monde sorcier doit savoir à quel point tu es tombé bas, Potter. Glapit-elle de sa voix stridente. Ta petite amie apprendra tout, pour Lucius et toi. La presse en parlera, des photos seront publiées.

-Encore ! Les gens vont finir par se lasser de…

-Oh, des photos beaucoup plus vilaines, beaucoup plus sales que celles qui sont déjà parues !

-D'autre part, sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul concerné, Potter. Reprit Snape de sa voix pleine de menace et d'insinuations. Votre tendre compagnon, Lucius Malefoy, est responsable de la mort de notre Maître vénéré, tout comme vous. Notre but est que vous mouriez ensemble, comme vous avez tué ensemble. Ainsi sera exposée à tous les regards votre relation honteuse et contre-nature.

-Très intéressant.

-Apprenez enfin que je suis en train d'étudier ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait expérimenté sur l'immortalité, et que je pense avoir besoin de vous pour mettre en œuvre mon projet.

-Ah, des horcruxes…décidément, vous manquez d'originalité.

-Vous dépassez les bornes ! Rugit Snape. _Endoloris_ !

Harry subit en serrant les dents une nouvelle décharge de souffrance plus intense encore. Il n'avait plus la force de crier. Il s'étonna de garder les idées claires. Il eût préféré s'évanouir. Mais il y avait une question qu'il voulait poser avant de sombrer, ne sachant s'il obtiendrait une réponse.

-Et Cooper…dit-il dans un râle quand Snape eut enfin interrompu le maléfice. Comment a-t-il fait pour…pour changer d'apparence ?

-Ahaha ! Rien de plus simple ! S'exclama Snape avec orgueil. Vous avez toujours méprisé les cours de potion, Potter, et votre nullité en la matière était le signe évident de votre infériorité. Sachez que certains ont su au contraire porter au sommet cet art subtil et infiniment précieux …J'ai moi même mis secrètement au point une formule de polynectar beaucoup plus efficace que celle que vous connaissiez, capable de faire effet durant vingt-quatre heures sans renouvellement de dose.

-Evidemment…soupira Harry, les yeux fermés.

Il était sur le point de perdre à nouveau connaissance. La voix de Snape lui parvint encore, comme étouffée.

-Tu vas lui administrer une bonne purge et un reconstituant, Bill. Ce serait dommage qu'il meure maintenant. Nous avons encore besoin de lui.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Quelqu'un avait levé le sort qui le maintenait fixé aux barreaux. Les voix s'éloignèrent, et, transi de froid et d'humidité, il plongea à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ni Narcissa, ni Harry ne répondaient à l'appel de Lucius. Cela n'eût pas été inquiétant si Taylor avait donné signe de vie. A cette heure, l'homme aurait dû être rentré chez lui depuis longtemps.

Lucius était furieux. Le prenait-on pour un demeuré ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas écouté ? Ce Cooper était suspect depuis le début, et Harry, cette tête brûlée, ce jeune imbécile, n'avait pas tenu compte de sa mise en garde. Il avait préféré lui rire au nez quand Lucius lui avait interdit de se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Quant à Taylor, il avait simplement eu envie de s'amuser…il n'avait pas évalué le danger. Il ne connaissait pas Snape et ne pouvait savoir de quoi ce fourbe était capable…

Le gamin ne perdait rien pour attendre. Si Lucius réussissait à mettre la main sur lui, il lui ferait passer l'envie de jouer les casse-cou et les inconscients. Et de se moquer de lui par la même occasion…

Il était temps d'agir. A défaut de réponse de Harry ou de sa femme, Lucius n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : se servir du portoloin pour faire venir le garçon auprès de lui. Si Harry était en danger, c'était le meilleur moyen de le sauver. S'il était occupé à quelque activité anodine, ce serait très amusant de le voir bouillir de colère.

N'étant pas certain que Harry portait son miroir sur lui, Lucius pointa sa baguette vers son sternum, se concentra du mieux qu'il put et murmura la formule adéquate. Le pendentif caché devait pouvoir servir de portoloin en cas de nécessité, Taylor le lui avait assuré, et Taylor était un sorcier génial. Du moins Lucius l'espérait-il.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, mortellement longues. Et soudain, une forme surgit à ses pieds sur le beau tapis persan du salon.

Lucius mit un certain temps à reconnaître Harry Potter. Le garçon était inconscient et couvert de boue des pieds à la tête. De plus, il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Malgré tout, Lucius se précipita sur lui et chercha fébrilement son pouls.

Le cœur battait faiblement. Soulagé, Lucius fit une rapide inspection, et ne nota aucune lésion particulière. Le visage du garçon était si sale qu'on n'en distinguait ni les traits, ni la couleur.

-Dans quelle fosse à purin es-tu allé te vautrer, espèce d'idiot ! Bougonna Lucius pour lui même. Espérons que cette fois, Greyback ne sera pas venu goûter à ta chair appétissante, la puanteur l'aura tenu à distance…quoique…Boppy ! Appela-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Aussitôt, l'elfe apparut, l'air apeurée.

-Apporte tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer ce jeune homme. Un sort de _recurvite_ n'y suffira pas. Nous allons le transporter dans la chambre secrète. Je veux aussi une potion reconstituante. Dépêche toi !

* * *

Au repas du soir, les places de Harry, Ron et Hermione restaient désespérément inoccupées. Les trois amis n'étaient pas encore rentrés de Pré-au-lard. Inquiète, Ginny tentait de se raisonner. Il n'était que 18h30, Cooper avait peut-être retenu les jeunes à dîner…Harry n'avait pas pu la prévenir…

Elle voyait de loin Drago Malefoy lui jeter des regards étranges, à la fois ironiques et triomphants. Il avait versé le fiel dans son cœur, il le savait et il en observait tranquillement les effets.

Car depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, Ginny ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Harry était-il vraiment allé chez Malefoy mercredi soir ? Comment ? pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il fait ?

Elle songeait à cette histoire de collier caché que Harry portait autour du cou. Cet objet avait-il un autre pouvoir que celui de chauffer quand Malefoy désirait parler au jeune homme ? Pouvait-il semer la confusion dans l'esprit de Harry ? Ou servir de portoloin ? Et le miroir, quelle était sa fonction exactement ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle eût voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais c'était impossible. Trop douloureux, trop humiliant...

Au cours du dîner, de nombreux élèves s'étonnèrent de l'absence du trio. Essayant de paraître calme, Ginny donnait des explications et tentait d'être rassurante. Elle regrettait que Charlie et Ludmilla ne fussent pas là, elle aurait pu leur faire partager son angoisse. Mais quand il fut 19h30, n'y tenant plus, elle décida de s'adresser directement à Flitwick. Dès la fin du repas, elle se leva pour s'approcher du minuscule directeur.

* * *

L'impression était étrange. La boue avait changé de consistance. Le sol sous son corps allongé était à la fois plus ferme et plus confortable.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un horrible mal de tête lui martelait les tempes. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Qui les lui avait enlevées ?

Il comprit qu'il était couché dans un lit. Il avait quitté la cage, dans la clairière. Le lit était chaud et doux. Son corps las était complètement nu, un drap le recouvrait, dont la texture était étonnamment douce…

Où diable pouvait-il se trouver ? Snape disposait-il d'un bâtiment en dur, une sorte d'infirmerie, dans lequel il l'avait fait transporter ? Pourquoi prenait-on ainsi soin de lui, puisqu'on avait l'intention de le tuer ensuite ?

Par réflexe, il chercha d'une main ses lunettes, et les trouva posées sur ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une table de nuit. Il se hissa sur ses coudes dans le lit pour regarder plus attentivement autour de lui. Non, cela ne pouvait être l'infirmerie de Snape. La pièce, bien que petite, était agréable, meublée avec goût et raffinement. Elle était éclairée par deux chandeliers, et ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre.

Ce décor lui rappelait quelque chose, un autre lieu dans lequel il s'était réveillé un matin après une nuit de souffrance. Avait-il remonté le temps, était-il revenu dans la Cité souterraine ? Il fut secoué d'un frisson. Si, par quelque caprice du destin, il se trouvait ramené des mois en arrière, cela signifiait qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau tuer Voldemort. Tout était à recommencer…Accablé, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, à demi éveillé, le crâne comme écrasé sous un pilon impitoyable. Bizarrement, il n'était guère pressé de connaître la vraie nature du lieu où il se trouvait. L'ignorance lui permettait de demeurer dans le doute, et par là même, de garder un vague espoir.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit léger. L'unique porte de la chambre s'ouvrait doucement. Harry leva les paupières et tourna la tête. Un homme venait d'entrer et approchait de son lit. C'était Lucius Malefoy.

-Vous !…mais qu'est ce que… bredouilla Harry.

Il avait donc bien remonté le temps et se trouvait ramené dans la Cité de Voldemort. L'homme l'observait attentivement de ses yeux très pâles. Il paraissait fatigué.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-Mal à la tête…répondit Harry machinalement. Mais que …

-Où étais tu passé, Harry ? Interrompit l'homme d'une voix dure, les sourcils froncés. De quel bourbier t'ai-je tiré ?

Sans répondre, Harry fit un effort pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Lucius le regarda faire sans chercher à lui venir en aide, et le garçon remonta sur ses hanches le drap qui avait glissé.

-Réponds moi ! Où étais tu allé te fourrer ? Insista Malefoy.

-Comment avez vous fait ? Chuchota Harry en le regardant comme s'il était un fantôme.

-Mais tu vas me répondre à la fin ? S'énerva l'homme en attrapant vivement le garçon par les épaules et en le secouant. Tu as perdu l'esprit, ou quoi ?

Le mystère restait entier. Se frottant le front, Harry tenta de rassembler les éléments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête douloureuse.

-J'étais dans la forêt…dans une cage…avec Snape. J'ai perdu conscience. Je n'avais plus le miroir sur moi, ils me l'avaient pris. Comment avez vous pu…nous ne sommes pas dans la Cité souterraine, n'est ce pas ?

Lucius scrutait le garçon, l'expression alarmée. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah, j'ai compris ! Bien entendu, tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Le pendentif…le médaillon invisible que tu portes autour du cou…il pouvait servir aussi de portoloin…

Harry mit quelques secondes à saisir ce que lui expliquait Lucius. L'air troublé, l'homme avait posé une main à la naissance de son cou, à l'endroit même où devait se trouver retenu le pendentif invisible.

-Le médaillon…un portoloin ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit…vous m'avez trompé…dit hargneusement le garçon en repoussant d'un geste brusque la main chaude qui avait entrepris de descendre tranquillement le long de son torse.

-C'est ce qui t'a sauvé, jeune inconscient ! S'énerva Lucius en saisissant des deux mains Harry par les cheveux. Tu comprends maintenant ? Quel besoin avais tu d'aller faire le guignol avec cet imposteur ?

Harry déglutit. Il avait la gorge horriblement sèche, avec un arrière goût acide.

-Vous aviez raison…reconnut-il d'une voix sourde. Cooper était bien ce William Gance, sous polynectar.

Le regard de Lucius se durcit encore.

-Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ? Je vais te garder enfermé ici définitivement pour le restant de tes jours. Tu ne risqueras plus d'aller te…

-Taylor…dit doucement Harry, suivant le fil de ses propres pensées.

-Quoi, Taylor?

-Il est mort. Ils l'ont tué.

Lucius lâcha Harry. Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel l'homme et le garçon ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Puis Lucius articula lentement :

-Voilà le résultat de ta stupidité.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que Lucius avait raison, bien qu'il n'eût jamais demandé à Taylor de venir jouer les aventuriers à Pré-au-Lard ce jour là. Mais il préférait garder ses réflexions pour lui. Malefoy et Taylor avaient été des amis proches, et le choc devait être rude.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi mal en point, je m'arrangerais pour te faire passer immédiatement et une bonne fois pour toutes l'envie de te comporter en imbécile…

Dans un geste rapide et inattendu, Lucius attrapa une cuisse de Harry sous le drap et se mit à serrer. Le garçon ne réagit que lorsque la douleur devint trop vive. Il agrippa le poignet de Lucius et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise.

-As-tu compris, Harry ? Dit l'homme entre ses dents en desserrant lentement la tenaille de ses doigts.

-Je n'ai jamais obligé Taylor à venir à Pré au Lard. Répondit le garçon d'une voix hachée, exaspéré.

Une fois encore, il chassa la main de Malefoy qui remontait insidieusement le long de sa cuisse.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Conclut l'homme en se levant. Il faudra donc que je sois plus convaincant. As-tu faim ?

Surpris par la question, le garçon resta un moment interdit avant de faire une grimace dégoûtée.

-Oh non ! Gance nous avait empoisonnés avec un jus de citrouille, Ron, Hermione et moi. Pour endormir notre vigilance…

Visiblement ébranlé, Lucius se rassit d'un coup.

-Bon sang, le salaud ! Et pourquoi as-tu accepté de boire quelque chose venant de lui ? Encore une preuve de ton insouciance impardonnable…Montre moi ta langue !

Après une hésitation, Harry s'exécuta. Penché au dessus de lui, Lucius alluma sa baguette et prit le temps d'examiner soigneusement la langue et l'intérieur de la bouche du garçon. Ce dernier sentait son souffle chaud balayer son visage. Puis l'homme fit une moue et libéra le menton qu'il avait saisi entre ses doigts un peu plus fermement que nécessaire.

-Beurk…Pas bien joli, tout ça. Grogna-t-il. Tu as vomi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plusieurs fois.

-C'est ce qui t'a sauvé. Ce sont bien là les méthodes sournoises de Snape, le spécialiste des poisons sur mesure, en général sur-dosés! Mais on dirait que tu ne t'en tires pas trop mal. Il aurait fallu t'administrer une bonne purge pour nettoyer cette saleté, mais il est trop tard. Je t'ai fait avaler une potion reconstituante.

L'homme se leva à nouveau et fit un pas vers la porte.

-Heu… vous auriez des vêtements à me prêter… ?

Lucius le regarda un moment, silencieux, puis il leva un sourcil et sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

-Non. Tant que tu es dans cette tenue, je sais que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici pour aller provoquer un nouveau désastre.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Absolument pas.

Harry serra les poings.

-Dans ce cas, renvoyez moi auprès de Snape. Dit-il avec colère. Le lit ici est peut-être plus confortable, mais la tyrannie est exactement la même.

-Je ne te renverrai nulle part. Tu es ici, et tu y resteras tant que je le jugerai souhaitable. Tu t'es comporté comme un gamin de dix ans, et tu as perdu le droit de décider par toi même.

-Si vous imaginez que ça m'empêchera de me balader, vous vous trompez. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de baguette, je ne peux pas aller bien loin. Et je suppose qu'il est impossible de transplaner…

Lucius continua à sourire d'un air goguenard.

-Si tu te promènes aussi peu vêtu, je serai ravi de te croiser dans les couloirs de mon Manoir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

-On dirait que vous prenez plaisir à m'humilier. Marmonna Harry.

Le visage à nouveau sérieux, Lucius le considéra quelques instants en silence.

-Très bien. Je vais te faire apporter des vêtements. Mais tu ne quitteras cette chambre que lorsque je t'y autoriserai.

-Où voudriez vous que j'aille ?

-Je crois te connaître maintenant, Harry. Tu serais bien capable de partir explorer le parc, et de là, de t'enfuir dans la nature …

Bouillant intérieurement, Harry fut tenté de répliquer, mais il renonça, sachant que c'était inutile. L'homme était maître à bord, il l'avait sauvé pour la deuxième fois et il avait certainement l'intention de profiter de son bon droit pour exercer sur lui sa dictature. De plus, il le considérait comme responsable de la mort de son ami Lewis Taylor.

Dès que Malefoy fut sorti, Harry repoussa vivement le drap et se leva, nu comme un ver. Il vacilla sur ses jambes et perdit l'équilibre. En se retenant au lit, il attendit un moment que sa tête eût fini de tourner, puis il se redressa lentement et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Le cœur battant, il s'appuya d'abord au chambranle pour reprendre son souffle, puis il abaissa la poignée. La porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

Il était bel et bien prisonnier de Lucius Malefoy.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, la suite dans une semaine (si tout va bien et surtout, surtout, si vous n'oubliez pas votre petite contribution) ! Alors…à vos claviers (c'est vrai qu'il y a plein de pianistes parmi vous, chers lecteurs !) !**

**Fubuki : **Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'en ai bien besoin pour trouver le courage de continuer. Tu espères que Lucius arrivera à ses fins ? Oh, dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te contenter. Mais il va falloir insister beaucoup (eh oui, c'est le prix à payer) ! A bientôt !

**Lefandeharry :**Tu redoutes que j'écrive un « Maîtres Chanteurs » bis ? Tu as raison, ça en prend la tournure, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement, il y a quelques différences non négligeables, et les choses vont évoluer dans un autre sens, si j'arrive à sortir de l'ornière qui semble m'entraîner toujours sur les mêmes rails. Merci encore pour ta review, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Liv** : Argh, j'ai trouvé ta review il y a cinq minutes, juste avant de poster…je rentre très tard le mercredi, et j'avais ce matin une réunion exceptionnelle (et barbante) qui m'a empêchée de poster ce chapitre à l'heure habituelle. Alors je te réponds en raccourci, désolée ! Toi aussi, tu as trouvé que Harry et ses amis étaient vraiment trop naïfs…Tu aimais bien Taylor, ça me fait plaisir, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup sur lui, malheureusement….ou heureusement, je ne sais pas. -Le masque inca qui permet de changer d'apparence : oui, c'était une bonne idée, mais ta review arrive trop tard. -Selon toi, les bons champignons ne poussent pas à proximité de Snape, seulement les amanites phalloïdes, je vois que tu t'y connais, c'est bien ! -Il faut que Lucius intervienne, mais oui, tu as raison, il n'y a que lui qui puisse faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Merci encore pour ta contribution active et fine à l'élaboration de cette histoire, et à tout bientôt !


	16. Chute libre

**Hello! En ce moment, je cours après le temps, je vous livre donc aujourd'hui un produit "brut de décoffrage", mais comme ça ne devrait pas s'arranger dans les jours qui viennent, je renonce à revoir ma copie...ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes et les incohérences ! **

**D'ailleurs, je crois que si je me relisais, j'effacerais tout, tellement je suis peu convaincue par ce que j'ai écrit…j'ai comme l'impression que le Harry de ma fic (depuis « Maîtres Chanteurs ») passe son temps à voyager d'une prison à une autre, ça en devient lassant… en fin de compte, c'est plutôt moi qu'il faudrait enfermer !**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

**Chute libre**

Lucius Malefoy marchait de long en large dans son immense salon sans parvenir à trouver le calme. Harry Potter se trouvait sous son toit, il venait de sauver la vie de ce garçon pour la seconde fois. Depuis de longs mois, il avait désiré vivre cet instant. Mais à présent, il était ridiculement indécis, comme un jeune amoureux inexpérimenté. Il ne savait que faire.

Rien ne lui interdisait de descendre à la chambre secrète, d'entrer sans frapper et de se jeter sur le garçon. S'il lui prenait l'envie de résister, Lucius avait à sa disposition une baguette magique et des talents d'hypnotiseur qui avaient fait leurs preuves. Plus rien n'aurait dû le retenir, il était dans son droit le plus absolu, ayant tout mis en oeuvre pour venir en aide à ce jeune écervelé.

Pourtant, il espérait encore obtenir les faveurs du jeune homme par la douceur et la persuasion, et non par la force. Ces nouvelles dispositions étaient-elles à mettre sur le compte de l'influence pacifique du malheureux Taylor, que Lucius avait beaucoup fréquenté ces derniers temps, et dont il regrettait amèrement la disparition ?

La vraie satisfaction eût été, bien sûr, que le garçon vînt de lui même le trouver et se donner à lui. User de la force était trop facile, et ne représenterait en rien une victoire. Non, il fallait que Harry fût consentant, voire entreprenant…Imaginer la chose sous différents angles était extrêmement agréable, et au final, beaucoup plus excitant qu'une banale scène de violence. Après tout, cela devait être réalisable. Personne n'avait jamais su résister longtemps au redoutable pouvoir de séduction de Lucius Malefoy...

Il y avait environ une heure qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Harry. Selon toute vraisemblance, le garçon avait eu le temps de reprendre des forces et de méditer sur son sort. Mais aussi d'enfiler les vêtements que le maître des lieux lui avait fait apporter. Dommage…la perspective de le garder nu, reclus dans la chambre secrète du Manoir, tout à sa disposition, lui avait paru particulièrement alléchante. Cependant, Lucius avait révisé sa manière de voir en constatant la vive réaction de Harry. Le but de Lucius n'était pas de l'humilier, il préférait mille fois qu'il fût bien disposé à son égard.

-Boppy ! Appela-t-il sèchement.

L'elfe apparut dans un POP, écarquillant ses grands yeux stupides et hagards.

-Va chercher Harry Potter. Fais vite ! Je l'attendrai ici.

-Bien, Maître.

La créature disparut aussitôt.

Lucius vida son verre de whisky, puis il s'assit devant le piano. Le fait de savoir que Harry n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la pièce l'empêchait de se concentrer. Pour une fois, son esprit refusait de se laisser absorber par la musique. La porte du salon était ouverte et Lucius guettait involontairement les bruits venant de l'escalier et du grand hall… Malgré tout, ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches sans qu'il y pensât, animés d'une vie qui leur était propre.

-Maître !

Il s'arrêta net. La voix désagréable de l'elfe tout près de lui l'avait surpris.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Où est Harry ?

-Il refuse de suivre Boppy, Maître. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas voir le Maître.

Il y avait comme un soupçon de gaîté dans la voix et le regard de cette vile créature. Lucius se leva d'un bond et lui allongea un coup de pied. L'elfe poussa un petit cri aigu.

-Tu n'es qu'une incapable ! Retourne le chercher immédiatement !

-Oh, Maître ! Couina Boppy en se tordant les mains. Il ne voudra pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est encore malade ? Il ne peut pas se déplacer ?

-Boppy n'en sait rien, Maître…Le garçon est couché et ne veut pas bouger, Maître.

-Vas-y, idiote! Tiens, dis-lui que s'il ne vient pas, je te tuerai, ça le fera venir !

-Et s'il refuse encore ?

-Eh bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'étranglerai. Va donc le lui annoncer !

L'elfe resta un instant interdite, la bouche ouverte. Puis elle inclina brièvement sa grosse tête et disparut. Lucius se remit à jouer mécaniquement du piano.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner Chopin pour dévaler furieusement l'escalier et gagner les sous-sols, Lucius entendit un léger bruit et distingua du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui entrait dans la pièce. Rasséréné, il continua à jouer fougueusement, et il devina plus qu'il ne vit la silhouette avancer lentement et s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Quand Lucius eut posé la dernière note et qu'elle eut fini de résonner, il se tourna sur son tabouret et regarda le garçon en face. Il avait revêtu une élégante chemise rayée et un pantalon de bonne coupe qui appartenaient à Drago. Comme Lucius l'avait prévu, ces vêtements lui allaient à ravir. Il était assis, les jambes nonchalamment croisées, et ses deux mains soutenaient sa jolie tête renversée contre le dossier. Il regardait Lucius avec une expression indéchiffrable, mélange subtil d'admiration et de provocation...

-Pourquoi refusais-tu de monter me voir ? Interrogea Lucius abruptement.

Avant de répondre, le garçon laissa descendre ses mains sur ses cuisses et se redressa légèrement dans son siège.

-J'ai cru comprendre que je suis votre prisonnier. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Mais suis-je également tenu d'exécuter vos ordres, comme un domestique ?

Agacé, Lucius se leva et couvrit la moitié de la distance qui le séparait du canapé.

-Il n'est pas question d'exécuter mes ordres, Harry. J'avais besoin de te parler. Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire, toi et moi.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Je déteste être privé de ma liberté… Dit–il doucement en fixant le tapis d'un air buté. Pourquoi m'aviez vous enfermé ?

Lucius faillit s'emporter, puis il changea rapidement de stratégie. Contournant la table basse, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Il craignait une réaction de rejet, et il prit garde de choisir soigneusement ses mots.

-Ne te montre pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Harry. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je veux te garder en sécurité auprès de moi ? Sais tu au moins pour quelle raison je t'ai sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais il tourna les yeux vers lui, le regardant de biais sous ses cils sombres. Lucius le secoua.

-Alors ?

-Je…je ne sais pas. Dit Harry. Parce que vous aimez les emmerdements, bien que vous détestiez les emmerdeurs.

Il avait rougi imperceptiblement. Lucius sourit malgré lui.

-Mmmm…oui, tu dois être dans le vrai. Au fond, depuis que je te connais, tu ne m'as apporté que des problèmes. Mais au moins, avec toi, je suis sûr de ne pas m'ennuyer…

Lucius leva son autre main et saisit le visage de Harry entre ses doigts pour l'orienter vers lui. Il sentit le garçon se raidir. Attention, doucement, ne pas le braquer…Inclinant la tête, il approcha lentement son front jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Mais je préfère avoir tous les ennuis du monde plutôt que de te perdre…murmura-t-il avec tendresse, et il se sentit frissonner. Il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à quiconque.

Le garçon avait dû percevoir la sincérité de ses propos, car s'il recula sur le canapé pour échapper à ses mains, ce fut sans brusquerie, comme pour éviter de le blesser. Ou peut-être avait-il trouvé du plaisir à ce rapprochement, mais craignait-il de se laisser aller à y céder… Lucius espéra que la deuxième interprétation était la bonne.

-Avez vous appris à votre fils à jouer du piano quand il était petit ? Dit soudain Harry, changeant de sujet sans préavis.

Surpris, Lucius se demanda un instant s'il avait bien saisi la question. Harry avait à nouveau détourné le regard et jouait distraitement avec ses doigts, qu'il avait longs et souples.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Murmura Lucius, mal à l'aise.

-Comme ça…pour savoir.

En quoi l'enfance de Drago pouvait-elle intéresser ce gamin ? N'étaient-ils pas des ennemis, tous les deux ? Ou alors, était-il curieux d'en savoir plus sur Lucius lui même, sur ses qualités de père et d'éducateur ? L'homme eut un petit rire froid.

-Drago n'a jamais fait preuve du moindre don pour la musique. J'ai essayé de le mettre au piano, puis au violoncelle…ça ne l'intéressait pas, il ne faisait aucun effort.

Harry le regarda, l'air étonné et vaguement choqué. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la lumière des chandeliers.

-Alors, c'est que…commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas su apprécier la chance qu'il avait ?

Lucius se remit à rire.

-En effet. Il a été horriblement gâté, et il est devenu méprisant, blasé, imbu de lui même. En somme, tout lui était dû.

Comme Harry ne disait rien, Lucius reprit :

-Sans doute est-ce de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un bon père. Et toi, Harry ? As-tu pratiqué un art quand tu étais petit ? Ta famille moldue t'a-t-elle initié à la musique ?

Le garçon lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis il leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace comique.

-Les seuls arts auxquels ils m'ont initié, ce sont les arts ménagers : j'ai appris à faire la cuisine, le nettoyage et le repassage dès mon plus jeune âge.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est insensé ! Ils ne se contentaient pas de t'affamer, ils se servaient de toi comme d'un esclave ?

Le gamin eut un haussement d'épaules.

-Je devais mériter le fait de vivre parmi eux. Vous comprenez, ils avaient eu _l'extrême générosité_ d'accepter de me prendre en charge. Ce travail, c'était la manière qu'ils avaient trouvé de me le faire payer. Ils économisaient ainsi le salaire d'un domestique.

Dans un élan, Lucius saisit une des mains de Harry et l'attira à lui.

-Pourtant…tu as des mains magnifiques… Des mains d'artiste, de musicien. Quel gâchis ! Veux-tu les poser sur le piano ? Je peux les guider sur les touches…

Harry avait rougi, et il retira sa main.

-Non. Je sais bien qu'il est trop tard. On n'apprend pas la musique à dix-sept ans.

-Détrompe toi ! Tu es si jeune ! Et tu oublies que tu es un sorcier. Tu as forcément des dons que n'ont pas les moldus.

Le garçon rit d'un air désabusé.

-Et Drago, n'est-il pas un sorcier, lui aussi ? N'a-t-il pas des mains d'artiste ?

-Il n'aime pas la musique…ou c'est moi qu'il n'aime pas, tout simplement. Tu sais, c'était sa manière de s'opposer à son père. Par principe, il détestait tout ce qui venait de moi.

-Si j'avais eu un père…murmura Harry rêveusement. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se détourna, regardant la grande fenêtre sombre.

-Et bien ?

-J'aurais aimé qu'il m'enseigne la musique. Finit le garçon dans un souffle.

Pour ce qu'en savait Lucius, le père de Harry, ce James Potter, n'avait été qu'un misérable vaurien qui, s'il avait vécu, n'aurait pas eu grand chose à transmettre à son fils.

-Peut-être pas, Harry. Dit-il avec douceur. Tu l'aurais peut-être rejeté, toi aussi, comme l'a fait Drago avec moi. Parfois, il vaut mieux que l'éducation soit faite par quelqu'un d'autre, d'extérieur à la famille, et que les choix viennent de l'enfant lui même, et non des parents.

Harry ne réagit pas. Lucius lui prit le bras et le serra contre lui.

-Je veux bien jouer ce rôle, si tu es d'accord. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je serais ravi de te donner quelques leçons de piano…

Un drôle de sourire passa sur les lèvres du garçon, et il regarda à nouveau Lucius de côté, avec cette expression si troublante qui le faisait frissonner.

-C'est vraiment…attentionné de votre part, j'en suis très touché, dit-il, vaguement moqueur. Mais je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps…il faut que je retourne très vite à Poudlard.

Lucius sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau, soudaine et violente.

-Il n'en est pas question. Martela-t-il vigoureusement. A ce que je sache, tu étais à Poudlard quand tu es tombé dans ce piège, qui aurait été mortel si je n'étais pas intervenu ! Tu vois bien que dans cette école, ils sont incapables de te protéger. Le plus ahurissant, c'est qu'ils soient allés jusqu'à introduire un homme de Snape parmi les professeurs !

S'arrachant au canapé et au bras de Lucius, Harry se leva vivement et fit quelques pas rapides avant de dire sans se retourner:

-Ca m'est égal. Je dois voir mes amis. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Ron et Hermione, ni de …hum…Je ne peux pas rester ainsi reclus chez vous.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Lucius le vit vaciller légèrement, comme s'il était pris d'un étourdissement. D'une main, il s'agrippa au piano devant lui. L'homme se leva à son tour et, avançant vers le garçon, il le tira par le coude, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu resteras ici tant que je le jugerai nécessaire…en clair, tant que Snape ne sera pas dans la tombe ! Quant à tes amis, ils se passeront très bien de toi.

-Non. C'est impossible. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas le droit de me séquestrer.

Les mâchoires serrées, Harry défiait Lucius du regard. Il était à nouveau très pâle.

-Tu oses me dire cela, à moi, qui t'ai sauvé de la mort pour la deuxième fois ? Dit Lucius à mi-voix d'un ton qu'il voulait implacable, en avançant encore jusqu'à se trouver tout contre le jeune homme. Comment peux tu parler de _droit_ ? N'ai je pas tous les droits sur toi ?

Dans un geste impétueux, Lucius attrapa la tête de Harry par derrière et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de le relâcher. L'expression du garçon était étrange, indéfinissable. Encouragé et stimulé par cette absence de résistance, Lucius revint à la charge et l'enlaça, le collant à lui. Mais soudain, il perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber sur le piano. Ses bras ne tenaient plus qu'une image sans consistance. Le vrai Harry avait disparu.

* * *

-Je veux retrouver Potter avant demain matin. Personne ne dormira cette nuit tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu !

-Voyons, Sev…

-Ecoute moi, Bella ! Tu es bien consciente qu'il m'a ridiculisé, et que je ne pourrai redresser la tête avant d'avoir remis la main sur lui.

-Tu prends cette disparition trop à cœur, mon cher. Bien sûr, je te comprends, c'est rageant…nous le tenions, et il a filé entre nos doigts. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

-Il s'est joué de moi, de nous tous. Oh…je t'assure que lorsque je l'aurai récupéré, je vais le…je me déchaînerai, il me payera cette humiliation. Mmmm…il ne perd rien pour attendre….

-Il faut prendre le temps de le localiser…Il est certainement à Poudlard. J'imagine qu'ils avaient mis au point un système pour le faire revenir en cas de danger, une sorte de portoloin…

-Non. Nous l'avions complètement fouillé, Bella. C'est incompréhensible…

-Un vêtement ne peut-il pas servir de portoloin ?

-Si...mais cela me parait irréaliste...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Cet avorton de Flitwick est un malin, un sorcier brillant ! Tiens, peut-être que Gance en sait plus à ce sujet, il a séjourné à Poudlard ces derniers temps…Interroge-le !

-Ecoute, je suis sûr que c'est Malefoy qui a fait le coup. De quelle manière, j'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Nous allons contacter Drago. Lui, il saura si Potter est rentré à Poudlard. Et je m'en vais de ce pas trouver Narcissa. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle va devoir jouer un rôle dans cette histoire. Elle est la seule à pouvoir s'approcher de Lucius.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard régnait enfin un calme tout relatif. Mme Pomfresh avait réussi tant bien que mal à repousser l'assaut des nombreux élèves venant aux nouvelles. Seule Ginny Weasley avait été autorisée à entrer, en sa qualité de sœur de l'un des blessés. Elle se tenait debout à côté des professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Sinistra qui discutaient à voix contenue tout en observant Ron et Hermione alités dans deux lits jumeaux.

Les yeux clos, Ron avait la tête enveloppée dans un énorme bandage, et paraissait fort mal en point. Cependant, Pomfresh affirmait que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Quant à Hermione, elle dormait profondément, l'infirmière lui ayant fait avaler à elle aussi une potion de sommeil fortement dosée.

Après que les Aurors alertés les eussent retrouvés, inconscients, dans l'appartement barricadé du professeur Cooper, on les avait ramenés d'urgence au château. A peine réanimés, les deux jeunes gens avaient vomi des litres d'un affreux liquide orangé. Entre deux spasmes, ils montraient les signes d'une agitation fébrile et inquiétante. Pomfresh avait très vite diagnostiqué un grave empoisonnement. Elle avait prescrit une purge et une bonne dose de potion reconstituante.

Comme les professeurs, Ginny se demandait avec angoisse où était passé Harry Potter. Le professeur Cooper avait disparu sans laisser de trace, et de ce qu'on avait réussi à extraire des discours confus et chaotiques des deux rescapés, il semblait que l'homme eût kidnappé Harry pour l'entraîner vers une destination inconnue. Pour Ginny, il ne faisait pas de doute que Harry se trouvait en ce moment même entre les mains de Snape.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brusquement la fit sursauter. Charlie et Ludmilla venaient d'entrer, l'air troublé, et avançaient vivement vers l'attroupement que formaient Ginny et les professeurs au chevet des malades.

-Comment vont-ils ? Chuchota Charlie, visiblement très inquiet.

-Ils n'auront aucune séquelle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Pomfresh brièvement. Quel dommage, que vous n'ayez pas été là pour les accompagner, Charlie !

-Je suis désolé. Nous étions invités chez mon frère Bill, et je ne me suis pas montré assez méfiant au sujet de ce Cooper. Nous sommes revenus aussi vite que possible après que le directeur nous ait prévenus…

-Nous avons tous été imprudents, dit Flitwick d'une voix contrite. Moi le premier ! Comment ai-je pu engager cet homme que je ne connaissais pas ? Qui eût cru qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur ? Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

-Allons, Filius, n'oubliez pas que Dumbledore en a engagé bien d'autres avant vous qui n'étaient pas non plus des enfants de chœur…Dit Chourave d'un ton apaisant. Maintenant, il s'agit de retrouver Potter !

-Je vais essayer de le localiser dans ma Vasque, proposa Ludmilla. Il faudrait que les Aurors présents me rejoignent, ils sauront mieux que moi interpréter les images.

Dans un élan, Ginny prit les mains de la devineresse.

-Oh oui, s'il te plait…fais apparaître Harry. Supplia-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Que nous sachions au moins s'il…s'il est vivant.

-Viens avec moi, si tu veux.

-Heu... Ludmilla, tu crois que c'est raisonnable de l'emmener ? Intervint Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr ! S'écria Ginny, furieuse. Si tu ne me laisses pas venir, je fais un scandale, je réveille toute l'école, je demande à Peeves de…

-Bon, OK, Ginny, calme toi, tu as gagné !

Et Charlie passa un bras sur les épaules de sa petite sœur, l'entraînant avec Ludmilla hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Lucius se retourna vivement, frustré et furieux. Où était passé ce maudit gamin ? Il le découvrit debout dans un coin de la pièce, à demi dissimulé derrière un gros fauteuil, lui souriant d'un air malin. L'homme fut tenté de sortir sa baguette et de le stupéfixier immédiatement pour lui faire payer son insolence. Mais Harry revenait vers lui comme si de rien n'était, et Lucius attendit, la main près de sa poche.

-Finalement, cet imposteur n'était pas un mauvais professeur, n'est-ce pas ? lança le garçon d'un ton railleur.

-Tu n'es qu'un voyou, un malotru ! S'écria Lucius en souriant malgré lui. J'ai failli tomber en avant et me casser les dents.

-Je m'en serais voulu, surtout pour ce beau piano que vous n'auriez pas manqué d'abîmer en tombant…

-Insolent !

-Comme vous êtes susceptible !

-Continue à te moquer de moi! Tu vas voir!

Les mains dans les poches du pantalon, Harry se contenta de rire. Il se trouvait juste au bon endroit, au milieu de l'épais tapis. Lucius sortit vivement sa baguette.

-_Incarcerem_ !

S'étalant de tout son long comme s'il avait glissé sur une peau de banane, le garçon se retrouva ligoté sur le sol, hébété. Lucius s'approcha tranquillement de lui, souriant.

-Tu t'imaginais que je te laisserais encore longtemps te moquer de moi sans réagir ?

-On peut toujours rêver…soupira Harry.

Lucius le vit qui se concentrait. Il devait essayer de se dédoubler à nouveau, mais apparemment, il n'y parvint pas

-Que fais-tu? dit l'homme ironiquement en s'agenouillant près de lui, tu cherches encore à te dédoubler ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher...grogna Harry avec mauvaise grâce. Mais on dirait que c'est impossible. Zut alors, je me demande bien pourquoi !

-Oho…cette magie exotique n'est donc pas infaillible ! Il semble qu'elle ne fonctionne que lorsqu'on n'a pas besoin d'elle.

-Ou quand on n'est pas sous l'effet d'un autre sortilège…

-Mmmm…Et quelle distance peux tu parcourir en te dédoublant ainsi ?

-Malheureusement, une distance très courte. Haleta Harry que la corde commençait à comprimer sérieusement. Quelques mètres seulement, pour autant que je sache. Le « double » reste attaché à son corps d'origine par un lien invisible, en quelque sorte.

-C'est donc moyennement pratique…

-C'est très pratique pour perturber un adversaire, au cours d'un duel par exemple. Mais ça ne peut pas servir à quitter un lieu pour s'échapper, sinon, j'aurais filé d'ici depuis longtemps …hum…Voilà, vous pouvez me délivrer maintenant.

Toujours souriant, Lucius caressa pensivement son menton impeccablement rasé.

-Oh, non, je crois que je n'en ferai rien. Au moins, comme ça, tu te tiendras un moment tranquille.

Harry grimaça.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné…je vous promets que je ne chercherai pas à partir, mais enlevez moi ces cordes, ou sinon, je vomis sur le tapis !

-Si tu fais ça, je dirai à Boppy que tu as fait exprès de lui donner du travail supplémentaire! Pauvre petite!

-Très drôle!

La voix du garçon était mal assurée. Souffrait-il réellement d'un nouvel accès de nausée? Lucius hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé les choses, mais la situation ne manquait pas d'agrément. Pris d'une inspiration, il s'allongea sur le tapis près de Harry, s'appuyant sur son coude. L'adolescent le surveillait du coin de l'œil avec inquiétude. Amusé, l'homme leva une main et se mit à tracer du bout des doigts le contour de ses lèvres si attirantes. Elles ne souriaient plus.

-Tu sais bien, j'aime te voir comme ça, sans défense, tout saucissonné…murmura-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise. Tu as mal ?

-Oh, à peine…C'est très confortable, comme position.

-N'est-ce pas? Ca pourrait être pire. J'aurais pu utiliser des chaînes, des barbelés…

-Ben voyons…

-La magie noire est pleine de ressources, tu n'imagines même pas ! Peut-être que si tu me demandes poliment...

-Demander quoi ?

-De relâcher tes liens.

Harry avait l'air exaspéré.

-Vous aimez vraiment vous sentir tout puissant...grogna-t-il avec hargne.

Lucius éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai...! Dit-il en jouant à présent avec les cordes magiques qui enserraient la cage thoracique de sa proie, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Et toi, tu n'aimes pas reconnaître ta faiblesse...

-Vous êtes monstrueusement sadique. Dit Harry d'une voix basse et heurtée. Je comprends pourquoi votre fils rejetait tout ce qui venait de vous, et pourquoi il a mal tourné.

-Ahaha…comment peux-tu savoir si j'étais sadique avec lui ? Tu n'es pas mon fils, heureusement !

La main de Lucius descendait lentement, et Harry rougit tout en se contorsionnant comme un papillon prisonnier de son cocon.

-Arrêtez ! Croassa-t-il.

-On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Demanda Lucius qui n'avait nulle intention de stopper en si bon chemin.

-S'il vous plaît…

-Ah, j'aime mieux ça. Mais tu peux encore t'améliorer…

Au lieu de retirer sa main, Lucius la laissa à dessein reposer lourdement là où elle était tout naturellement arrivée, comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous…vous êtes …balbutia le garçon écarlate, essayant encore vainement de se dégager en roulant sur le côté.

Lucius jubilait. Sous sa paume, il sentait réagir Harry, son jeune corps de dix-sept ans, et c'était délicieux. Déjà, la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, ils étaient plus sombres, plus concentrés, et son souffle se précipitait. Bientôt, le garçon en redemanderait, c'était inévitable. Bien malgré lui, il allait finir par le supplier de continuer, d'aller plus loin, encore et toujours…

-Il faut que tu trouves d'autres mots, tu sais…Dit il entre ses dents, s'amusant à glisser ses doigts sous la corde, au même endroit stratégique et oh, si merveilleusement sensible !

-Peut-être que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mais je préfère encore mourir que d'être un jouet entre vos mains.

Alors, Lucius vit la détresse dans les yeux et sur le visage de Harry, il l'entendit dans sa voix qui se brisait. Il comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'adolescent : sa propre réaction l'accablait de honte et d'humiliation. Mais l'homme était allé trop loin, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Cependant, mû par une sorte de compassion qui lui était étrangère, il retira sa main et, d'un mouvement de baguette, il relâcha légèrement les liens qui enserraient le corps du garçon.

-Voilà, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Non. Laissez moi ! Dit Harry, lui aussi à voix basse.

-Allons, détends toi…je te promets de te donner du _plaisir_…

En prononçant ce dernier mot avec délectation, Lucius sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, le moment était venu, enfin. Comme lui, le garçon était prêt.

-Jamais je ne…cria Harry.

-Il est trop tard, mon garçon. Répondit l'homme, le souffle court, en bâillonnant Harry d'une main pour le faire taire. Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tu le sais bien…

Tout en maintenant le bâillon, il se souleva légèrement pour déboutonner méthodiquement la chemise du garçon qui gigotait sous lui. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas faire disparaître les liens qui lui permettaient de le maîtriser. Et il était hors de question de recourir à l'hypnose ou d'user une fois de plus d'un sort de _musclomollusk_. Lucius voulait Harry à la fois conscient et actif…

Le vêtement résistait et se coinçait dans la corde, mais il finit par en venir à bout en l'arrachant à moitié. Après avoir jeté au garçon un _muffliato _afin d'avoir les deux mains libres, il entreprit de s'attaquer à la ceinture du pantalon, les doigts tremblants d'impatience.

Soudain, il se figea. Il venait de percevoir un bruit inattendu.

Des voix semblaient résonner dans le grand hall. Celle de l'elfe, ridiculement haut perchée, et une autre, plus posée...Lucius se redressa brusquement, tâchant de se ressaisir, remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Qui avait pu s'introduire dans le Manoir, sans déclencher l'alerte ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne…et Harry devait disparaître immédiatement.

* * *

-Harry Potter ! Dit Ludmilla d'une voix ferme après avoir soufflé sur la surface de l'eau.

Quand les rides se furent dissipées, une image apparut dans la Vasque. D'abord brouillée, elle devint nette peu à peu. Plusieurs têtes se penchèrent au dessus de l'eau pour regarder. Chacun retenait son souffle.

Le visage mince de Harry se dessina à la surface. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Il ne portait pas de lunettes. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller blanc, ses épaules étaient nues. C'était une vision étrange, inquiétante.

-Est-ce…est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Demanda Remus d'une voix mal assurée.

Tonks et lui venaient d'arriver, vite rejoints par Maugrey. Ludmilla les avait tous invités à l'accompagner dans son appartement pour la soutenir et l'aider à interpréter les images.

Ginny étouffa un gémissement.

-Oui…je crois que je le vois respirer…murmura Charlie.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles chacun guettait le moindre signe de vie du garçon alité.

-Oh, regardez ! Il a bougé ! S'exclama enfin Tonks.

Harry battait des paupières. Ils le virent balader sa main sur la table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes et les chausser sur son nez. Ils le virent encore se redresser dans le lit pour regarder autour de lui. Puis, Ludmilla relâcha la tension, épuisée, et la vision s'éteignit. L'eau était redevenue noire et opaque.

-Mais où diable peut-il se trouver ? Grogna Maugrey en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Il est détenu quelque part…par qui, pourquoi…c'est incompréhensible !

-Il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant, il s'agit de le retrouver !

-Je croyais que Snape campait dans la forêt ! C'est bien ce que tu nous avais dit, Charlie ?

-Tu sais, les tentes sorcières peuvent faire illusion…

-Je suis d'accord, Tonks, mais rien ne nous dit que Snape ne l'a pas enfermé dans un autre lieu. L'appartement à Pré-au-lard a bien été fouillé ?

-De fond en comble. Il n'y a plus rien à chercher de ce côté là ! Assura Maugrey hargneusement.

-Bon…il n'y a plus qu'à faire apparaître Snape. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il est entrain de fabriquer ! Tu es prête, ma chérie ?

Ludmilla opina, puis se concentra, fermant les yeux un moment, avant de les rouvrir et de souffler à nouveau sur l'eau de la Vasque.

-Severus Snape !

Ils patientèrent quelques instants avant de voir se dessiner le visage ingrat de l'ex-professeur de potions. Sombre, voire préoccupé, il était assis à une table, entrain d'écrire nerveusement une lettre dont ils ne purent déchiffrer le contenu. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis soudain, il se leva, roula le parchemin et s'éloigna de la table. Ils le suivirent tandis qu'il sortait de sa tente dans la nuit et traversait une clairière illuminée d'un grand feu. Ludmilla commençait à haleter, le front couvert de sueur. Ils eurent encore le temps d'observer Snape pendant qu'il transmettait sèchement son message à un autre sorcier aux allures serviles, puis Ludmilla lâcha prise en poussant un cri étranglé, et l'image s'évanouit.

-Bizarre…dit Charlie. Il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de réussir un kidnapping depuis longtemps programmé.

-Non. Il avait plutôt l'air sérieusement contrarié. A qui écrivait-il ? renchérit Ginny, dont les pensées se bousculaient dans un désordre affreux.

-Tout cela est mystérieux. Nous n'allons pas te solliciter plus longtemps, Ludmilla, dit Tonks avec douceur. Il est tard, et tu as besoin de te reposer. Il faudra recommencer demain matin. Nous passons la nuit ici, à Poudlard. Filius nous a proposé de rester.

-Toutes les forêts d'Angleterre sont actuellement ratissées par les Aurors ! Ajouta Maugrey de sa voix râpeuse. Mais cela a déjà été fait, sans succès. Snape est un sorcier terriblement habile, je dois le reconnaître. Il faut trouver un indice, quelque chose qui nous mette sur une vraie piste.

-Dès que j'aurai repris des forces, je vous ferai chercher, et nous recommencerons ! Promit Ludmilla avec un faible sourire.

Charlie lui prit la taille et la serra contre lui.

-Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Sans toi, nous ne saurions même pas si Harry est encore vivant ! La nuit porte conseil. Et toi, Ginny, file te coucher !

-Promets moi que vous viendrez me prévenir dès que vous reprendrez ! dit la jeune fille en regardant Ludmilla.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit cette dernière. Tu peux compter sur moi !

* * *

Des pas rapides montaient l'escalier. Lucius se retourna et jeta vivement un sort de désillusion sur Harry toujours ligoté sur le sol et à demi dévêtu. Au même instant, sa femme entrait dans la pièce. Lucius rangea précipitamment sa baguette.

-Tiens, Narcissa ! Que fais-tu là ?

-Comme tu vois, je suis rentrée, Lucius. La situation était intenable.

Contrairement à l'habitude, elle était décoiffée, et son regard semblait légèrement hagard. Avait-elle bu ? Lucius se força à prendre un air décontracté.

-Bien…si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi…

-Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment enchanté de me voir...

-Je suis simplement surpris! Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ton retour!

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu m'aurais encore dit de rester dans cette maudite forêt!

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Ton séjour auprès de Snape n'aura pas servi à grand chose.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, répliqua-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire désagréable. Mais dis moi, tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Harry Potter, par hasard ?

-Potter ? Non ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Parce qu'il était arrivé au campement de Severus, et qu'il a disparu d'une manière étrange... et suspecte.

-Oh ! Il avait peut-être un complice dans la place ?

-Non, c'est impossible. Tu permets que je m'assoie ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Lucius, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, au grand soulagement de son époux qui avait craint qu'elle traversât la pièce pour gagner le canapé. Elle n'eût pas manqué de marcher sur le corps de Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen d'éloigner un moment sa femme pour ramener le garçon dans la chambre secrète.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très ému d'apprendre que Severus avait mis la main sur ton protégé. Dit-elle en baillant. Tu étais déjà au courant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois dans la soirée, tu ne répondais pas.

Elle avait le regard vitreux. Etait-ce dû à l'épuisement, ou…

-Je ne pouvais pas te répondre. Potter a débarqué, ce jeune imbécile était tombé dans le piège comme un débutant. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Et puis…mais tu dois savoir, toi, comment il s'est enfui !

-Comment le saurais-je ?

Le visage de la femme se transformait à vue d'œil. La haine le défigurait. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette horrible expression.

-Parce que c'est toi, et toi seul, qui avais le pouvoir de le faire venir à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et par quel moyen ?

-Oh, tu avais dû mettre au point un système, dans le genre de ces bagues que nous portons l'un et l'autre. Avais tu passé au poignet de Potter un bracelet invisible ?

-Narcissa, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher…

Elle sortit vivement sa baguette et se retourna vers l'arrière.

-_Finite incantatem_ ! S'écria–t-elle d'une voix rauque, méconnaissable.

Aussitôt, trois hommes apparurent, debout derrière elle, baguette levée. Lucius comprit. Elle les avait fait entrer, dissimulés par des sorts de désillusion. Et elle, elle était sous _imperium_.

Il attaqua aussitôt, mais seul contre quatre, il fut rapidement immobilisé, jeté à terre et ligoté. Le beau salon était dévasté. Et l'un des Mangemorts, un certain Roberts que Lucius connaissait bien, entra plus avant dans la pièce en admirant ironiquement les moulures du plafond. Et là, la tête encore levée, il buta contre le corps invisible de Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Hum...Voilà où nous en sommes. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de sueurs froides. Si vous avez été choqués, scandalisés, amusés, dégoûtés, ou pire, si vous vous êtes ennuyés, surtout, faites le moi savoir!**

**lefandeharry**: Merci pour ton message. Oui, tu as raison, le dernier chapitre était plus court que les précédents. Désolée, je n'ai guère le temps en ce moment, mais j'essaye de garder le rythme d'une mise à jour par semaine. A bientôt!

**Fubuki**: Aha, tu insistes! C'est très bien, je vais faire un effort, mais ça ne suffit pas, il m'en faut encore un peu! Merci et à très bientôt j'espère!

**Esther Malefoy**: Alors comme ça, tu aimes le rugby? C'est une autre version du Quidditch, n'est-ce pas! En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Oui, Lucius est affreusement tyrannique, et sa vraie nature sadique reprend le dessus dès qu'elle en a l'occasion...Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

**Liv** : Oh, tu déménages ? Tu n'auras pas internet ? C'est un abominable scandale ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir accomplir ton devoir de revieweuse, je suis absolument furieuse…-Oui, les plantes toxiques, ça me connaît, je me balade souvent dans la forêt des Vosges qui est truffée de belladone et de digitale…-En effet, les Malefoy aiment les chambres secrètes, c'est qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à cacher !- Harry n'a pas eu le temps de cueillir des girolles, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir bientôt faire un tour dans la forêt et ça durera un peu plus.- Lucius le sauveur réclame son salaire, c'est bien naturel. –Ron et Hermione réapparaissent dans ce chapitre, heureusement, car tout le monde s'inquiétait de leur sort ! -Bon, voilà, j'espère que tu ne m'abandonneras pas trop longtemps ! Merci encore, et bon courage !

**Une ptite review ?**


	17. Une si longue nuit

**Bonjour à tous ! Et un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous savez à quel point je les apprécie et combien elles m'encouragent à continuer cette histoire.**

**Ce nouveau chapitre est lui aussi un peu court, que les « fanfictionophages » (!) passionnés me pardonnent…je suis passablement débordée en ce moment, mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant !**

**Très bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

**Une si longue nuit…**

Ginny ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle revoyait le visage de Harry, pâle et mince, ses yeux fermés, le pli douloureux de sa bouche, ses épaules nues, et une angoisse incontrôlable lui étreignait le cœur.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils s'étaient tous fourvoyés. Il fallait qu'elle en eût le cœur net.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et se glissa silencieusement hors de son dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune, déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et gagna le couloir.

Elle avait un sens de l'orientation très sûr et elle courut sans hésiter à travers le château. Le cœur battant, elle se trouva bientôt devant la porte de Ludmilla. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, et bien qu'il fût plus d'une heure du matin, elle se mit à frapper vigoureusement sur le bois, au risque de réveiller toute l'école.

La porte ne tarda guère à s'ouvrir et Ludmilla apparut en chemise de nuit, l'air à la fois surprise et inquiète.

-C'est toi, Ginny ! Que se passe-t-il ? Entre vite !

-Je suis désolée de te réveiller, Ludmilla.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dormais pas. Charlie est ici également.

Ginny entra plus avant et découvrit son frère, tout habillé encore, assis dans un fauteuil. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre, les sourcils froncés.

-Bon sang, tu as vu l'heure? Dit-il d'un ton sévère. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couchée ?

-C'est Ludmilla que je venais voir, pas toi ! Protesta la jeune fille, mortifiée.

Elle détestait que son aîné la traite comme une enfant. Ludmilla l'entraîna rapidement vers une chaise et la fit asseoir, plongeant son beau regard dans le sien comme si elle voulait mettre son âme à nu.

-Dis-moi tout !

La jeune fille avala sa salive. La chose n'était pas si facile à exprimer.

-Ecoute, Ludmilla, je crois savoir où se trouve Harry. Il n'est pas avec Snape.

Ludmilla et Charlie échangèrent un regard rapide.

-Et... où penses-tu qu'il soit ?

-Chez Lucius Malefoy.

Il y eut un silence.

-D'où te vient cette idée, Ginny ? Interrogea enfin Charlie.

Il la prenait au sérieux à présent. Elle se tourna vers lui pour répondre.

-Eh bien…je sais par Drago que Harry s'est déjà rendu au Manoir Malefoy ces derniers temps, je ne sais par quel moyen. Et… je ne connais pas le but de ces visites.

-Mais…c'est absurde ! S'écria Charlie. Que ferait-il là bas ? Pourquoi ne nous aurait-il pas prévenus ? Il n'aurait pas disparu de cette manière!

-Je…je ne sais pas. Avoua Ginny d'une petite voix. Mais...il m'a semblé...

-Ce que tu suggères, dit doucement Ludmilla, c'est que ce serait Malefoy qui l'aurait fait venir, ou qui l'aurait kidnappé, et non Snape ?

Ginny la regarda avec reconnaissance.

-C'est ça...

-Nous aurions fait fausse route depuis le début... dit Charlie pensivement. Mais pourquoi Malefoy aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Tu dis toi même, Ginny, que Harry s'est déjà rendu chez lui ces derniers temps, de son plein gré ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi Lucius aurait-il eu recours à Cooper pour l'enlever?

-Je n'en sais rien… Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y était allé de son plein gré !

-Excuse moi, Ginny, mais ton hypothèse me paraît tirée par les cheveux. Harry en aurait parlé, s'il avait eu des ennuis avec Malefoy senior!

-Harry n'avait rien dit non plus de ses précédentes visites au Manoir…dit la jeune fille avec amertume. Je voulais juste vous faire part de mes soupçons. On a bien vu dans la Vasque qu'il n'est pas détenu sous une tente!

-Il peut se trouver ailleurs, dans n'importe quel lieu fermé et secret, sous la garde d'hommes de Snape!

-Je vais le faire apparaître à nouveau, dit fermement Ludmilla . J'ai suffisamment récupéré à présent. J'espère simplement que nous en découvrirons un peu plus cette fois.

Elle se dirigea vers sa Vasque, suivie des deux Weasley. Aspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle souffla sur l'eau et prononça le nom de Harry. Une image tremblotante apparut au bout de quelques secondes.

Ginny poussa un cri. Si elle avait perçu une sorte de violence sourde dans la précédente vision qu'elle avait eue de Harry dans sa fragilité, allongé sous ce drap blanc, cette nouvelle apparition était encore plus insoutenable. Le garçon était couché sur un tapis, ligoté, dépenaillé, les lunettes de travers. Il ouvrait de grands yeux inquiets. Elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul. L'image ne permettait pas de visualiser nettement la pièce autour de lui, mais on devinait une autre personne également ligotée à proximité. Le tapis sous leurs corps paraissait très beau, et on pouvait distinguer le bas d'un canapé luxueux derrière le garçon. Puis Ginny vit passer les pieds et les jambes de plusieurs personnes circulant autour des prisonniers. Un de ces pieds vint frapper Harry dans les côtes, et le jeune homme, secoué d'un brusque soubresaut, eut une grimace de douleur.

A cet instant, Ludmilla lâcha prise, et l'image se brouilla, puis disparut.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? murmura Charlie dans un souffle.

Le cœur de Ginny battait la chamade.

-Peux-tu faire apparaître Malefoy? Risqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche, s'adressant à Ludmilla. Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Malgré sa fatigue et l'angoisse qu'on lisait sur son visage tendu, elle s'exécuta aussitôt. La Vasque révéla un homme blond, entravé non loin de Harry, jetant des regards furieux autour de lui.

-Donc, Harry et Malefoy sont ensemble, détenus quelque part…récapitula Charlie quand l'image eut disparu.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sont au Manoir! Dit Ginny avec feu. Ce tapis, le canapé… Ils devaient se trouver chez Malefoy quand ils ont été attaqués par des hommes de Snape!

Charlie frappa la paume d'une de ses mains avec son poing fermé.

-Il semblerait que tu aies raison, bien que ça paraisse insensé. Il faut agir immédiatement. Je vais de ce pas chercher les autres, et prévenir Kingsley . Nous filons chez Malefoy !

* * *

-Le portoloin se déclenchera dans quinze minutes ! Annonça triomphalement Roberts. Nous n'avons plus long à attendre !

-Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas le déclencher nous mêmes, quand bon nous semble? Demanda Narcissa avec froideur.

Depuis un moment qu'il l'observait, Harry devinait que la femme de Lucius ne se plaisait guère dans la compagnie des trois Mangemorts. Visiblement, elle les considérait comme des rustres indignes d'elle.

-Parce que le Maître craignait qu'il refuse de fonctionner depuis le Manoir, avec les protections et tout le bataclan. Il a préféré le rendre opérationnel pour une heure fixe, c'est un système plus fiable. Narcissa, tu nous fais servir quelque chose à boire ?

Les Mangemorts étaient affalés dans des fauteuils autour des prisonniers. De quelques habiles mouvements de baguette, Narcissa avait réparé une partie du mobilier cassé, et l'elfe Boppy, plus apeurée que jamais, put poser son plateau sur la table basse remise sur pieds.

-C'est quand même bizarre, que Potter se soit trouvé dans cette posture et dans cette tenue ! S'esclaffa Grant, un Mangemort petit et gras, aux cheveux hirsutes. Tu t'apprêtais à nous l'amener tout ficelé, Lucius ?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Malefoy ne répondit pas. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'homme avait les mâchoires contractées, et malgré son silence, sa rage était palpable.

-Vue la manière dont le gamin est déshabillé, je dirais que Lucius s'apprêtait plutôt à lui faire autre chose…Lança Roberts de sa voix gouailleuse. Qu'en penses-tu, Narcissa ? Ca ressemble bien aux méthodes de ton cher mari, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tais-toi ! Dit la femme sèchement.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de Harry sans mot dire et posa un genou à terre. Il surveillait ses mouvements avec anxiété, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'elle tendit une main pour remettre sa chemise en place, dans un geste presque maternel, la faisant glisser par dessus ses épaules sous les cordes. Elle rapprocha les pans du vêtement pour le fermer, sans aller quand même jusqu'à le boutonner. Harry se demanda soudain avec gêne si elle avait identifié une chemise de son fils...

-Tenue correcte exigée, chez les Malefoy ! Rit le troisième Mangemort, un certain Gordon que Harry avait déjà rencontré dans la Cité souterraine. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Narcissa ! Ton Lucius adoré n'est plus en mesure de fricoter avec Potter !

-Idiot ! Ronchonna la femme en se rasseyant et en jetant à l'homme un regard noir.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Etait-ce la fatigue, l'inconfort de sa position, la douleur provoquée par les coups qu'il venait de recevoir, les effets du poison ou, tout simplement, sa honte et son désespoir ? Il pensa à Ginny, et son cœur se serra. Il ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

Le fait que Lucius soit lui aussi en si mauvaise posture ne lui apportait aucune consolation. Il y avait quelque chose d'anachronique et de choquant dans la vision de cet homme abattu, le visage couvert de crachats, réduit à cet état de faiblesse et de soumission, lui que Harry avait toujours vu du côté des dominants, voire des tortionnaires. Bien qu'il lui en voulût profondément pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour Lucius. C'était un sentiment étrange, qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même. Il aurait dû au contraire se réjouir de sa déchéance.

A nouveau, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il sembla à Harry que l'homme lui souriait imperceptiblement. Le garçon détourna les yeux.

Les Mangemorts buvaient du gin et du whisky en continuant à lancer des plaisanteries douteuses. Un verre à la main, Narcissa se taisait, scrutant alternativement son mari et Harry comme si elle avait voulu déchiffrer leurs pensées à tous deux. Son visage était dur et fermé, mais à travers ce masque, Harry devinait une souffrance muette.

-Plus que trois minutes ! Il va falloir se préparer ! Cria Roberts à la cantonade en posant son verre vide.

Il semblait être le meneur de la bande. Se levant, il sortit de sa poche un vieux chapeau de feutre aux larges bords. Ses confrères approchèrent.

-Groupons nous au milieu du tapis! Grant, tu tiens Potter, je me charge de Malefoy. Prenez garde de bien toucher le portoloin.

A cet instant, ils entendirent une sorte de long hurlement. Tous tressaillirent, et Narcissa échangea un bref regard avec Lucius .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Roberts.

-C'est l'alerte, répondit Narcissa. Quelqu'un cherche à s'introduire dans le Manoir.

-Aha ! Tu as réussi à prévenir tes nouveaux copains, Lucius ? Ironisa Gordon.

-Ce sont les aurors qui débarquent ! Dit le maître des lieux d'une voix glaciale. Ils vont tous vous coffrer.

-Comment tu as fait ? Pas de chance, on dirait que tu as oublié de leur donner le mot de passe !

-C'est vrai que tu es passé du côté des sorciers traîtres à leur sang…tu as renié tes anciens amis...

-Tout ça pour pouvoir te taper tranquillement ce gamin…tu n'as pas honte ?

-Taisez vous, imbéciles ! Cria Narcissa, hors d'elle. Combien de temps encore, Roberts ?

-Une petite minute. Vous êtes prêts ?

On entendait des cris, des appels lointains. Le Manoir était encerclé. Harry se prit à espérer que le portoloin ne fonctionne pas, que les protections de la demeure cèdent immédiatement aux assauts des aurors. Mais quand il eut la sensation familière d'être saisi par le nombril et emporté dans un tourbillon, un profond découragement l'envahit, une fois de plus.

* * *

Ginny marchait lentement dans le couloir qui la ramenait à sa salle commune, mortellement inquiète. Le fait d'avoir vu Harry prisonnier chez Malefoy, à la merci d'inconnus lui faisant subir les pires traitements, la plongeait dans un sentiment de panique mêlé de désespoir. Et pourquoi, comment s'était-il trouvé au Manoir ? De toutes ses forces, elle souhaitait que les aurors fassent vite et le délivrent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il serait toujours temps ensuite de demander au jeune homme des explications…

Elle arrivait à proximité de la salle commune quand une ombre surgit, sortant d'un renfoncement, et lui saisit le bras. C'était Drago .

Son visage pâle semblait fatigué, mais son expression réjouie n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cria Ginny.

Il fallait qu'il vînt encore aggraver son désarroi ! Elle avait envie de frapper sa figure blême qui grimaçait un sourire odieux.

-Ce que je veux? Te voir ! Je t'ai attendue là, je savais que tu étais sortie.

-Mais…comment tu as fait pour…

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te suive, il faudra être plus discrète la prochaine fois! Tu as fait un bruit infernal, tout-à l'heure, en frappant à la porte de Radulescu. Je n'étais pas loin, deux couloirs à peine...en ce moment, je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit. Je me balade dans le château, ça m'occupe.

-Ce que tu fais de tes nuits ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai envie de dormir. Alors, laisse moi passer !

-Attends ! J'ai des choses à te dire d'abord. Tu sais où est Potter ?

Ginny hésita.

-Non.

-Moi, je le sais! Dit-il en surveillant la réaction de la jeune fille. Il est chez mon père, au Manoir. C'est mon elfe qui me l'a dit, par cheminée.

Ginny tenta de dissimuler son trouble. Drago confirmait ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans la Vasque. Devait-elle s'en féliciter ?

-Et... que fait-il là bas ? Murmura-t-elle, mue par une curiosité désespérée, tout en sachant qu'elle ferait mieux de s'enfuir en courant. Drago en savait peut-être plus qu'eux tous…

Le garçon eut un rire désagréable, plein de sous-entendus.

-Tu ne devines pas ?

Révoltée, Ginny arracha son bras et commença à s'éloigner. Il sortit sa baguette, mais elle l'avait senti et elle se retourna aussitôt, sa propre baguette prête à entrer en action.

-Tu vas m'écouter ! Haleta Drago, le regard brillant. Potter est perdu pour toi. Ou il est dans le lit de mon père, ou bien il se trouve entre les mains de Snape qui va le tuer pour se venger. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Ginny eut comme un vertige. Drago était dans le vrai, mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre, même si elle devait pleurer ensuite en secret toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sentit une colère froide l'envahir.

-N'attends pas que je vienne me consoler auprès de toi ! J'en ai assez de tes histoires à dormir debout, de ta malveillance, de ton harcèlement, Malefoy. Laisse moi tranquille, va ruminer ta haine loin de moi.

-Non ! Moi, j'en ai assez de ta soumission à ce fourbe de Potter ! Tu refuses obstinément de voir la réalité en face, bien qu'elle te crève les yeux !

-Va-t-en !

Il fit un pas vers elle.

-Je te veux avec moi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi !

Elle fut plus rapide que lui, et son sort de désarmement l'atteignit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle partit en courant, la baguette de Drago en main, et, parvenue devant la grosse dame, elle articula le mot de passe d'une voix entrechoquée. Le garçon était tout près, deux pas derrière elle. Le tableau pivota juste à temps. Avant d'entrer précipitamment, elle jeta de toutes ses forces la baguette de Drago à travers le couloir, dans la direction opposée.

* * *

-Potter ! Vous voilà déjà de retour ! Susurra Snape. Et en bonne compagnie, qui plus est ! C'est gentil à vous, de m'avoir ramené Malefoy !

La clairière était toujours la même, humide, boueuse, éclairée d'un grand feu. Quand finirait cette interminable nuit de cauchemar? Une fois de plus, les Mangemorts faisaient cercle autour de Harry. Mais à présent, Lucius gisait à ses côtés, tout aussi démuni que lui.

-Tu n'avais pas imaginé que ta femme viendrait te chercher pour te conduire ici, n'est ce pas, Lucius ? Tu croyais qu'elle te resterait éternellement dévouée, comme un bon chien innocent et bien dressé !

Comme l'homme ne répondait pas, Snape reprit en ricanant :

-Tu vas commencer à regretter sérieusement d'avoir changé de camp, mon ami…toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chérissait comme son fils, tu l'as trahi lâchement pour prêter main forte à ce minable, cet insupportable gamin. Est-ce qu'il t'a récompensé, au moins, pour ton acte héroïque ?

Lucius se taisait.

-Rassure moi! Reprit Snape. Potter t'a payé en nature, et généreusement, j'espère ?

Il y eut des rires grossiers et des sifflets.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre? Potter n'aurait-il pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes? Et le Ministre de la Magie? La bonne société sorcière? T'ont-t-ils suffisamment remercié pour avoir livré notre Maître à la marionnette de Dumbledore? As-tu reçu l'Ordre de Merlin ? Réponds !

Les quolibets, les ricanements fusaient des rangs des spectateurs. Lucius continuait à se taire. Snape leva sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de _doloris_. Harry avait su que cela arriverait. Il en avait rêvé. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Malefoy se tordait de douleur à ses côtés, retenant des cris de souffrance qui se muaient en gémissements. C'était insoutenable.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla soudain le garçon, hors de lui. Arrêtez, espèce de brute !

-Tiens, tiens…Potter prend ta défense…ça devrait te faire plaisir…murmura Snape en interrompant le maléfice. Serait-il réellement sensible à ton sort ? Je suis curieux de voir si vous êtes vraiment solidaires, l'un et l'autre.

La douleur atteignit Harry alors qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir, mais comme toujours, son intensité le surprit et le submergea. Il entendit des cris par dessus les siens, et il devina que Lucius s'était mis à son tour à interpeller Snape pour le faire cesser. Le nouveau maître éclata d'un rire glacial.

-Comme c'est touchant ! Tu te souviens, Lucius, quand nous torturions tous les deux ce gamin à tour de rôle, dans la Cité souterraine, pour obtenir ses aveux ? A l'époque, tu te gardais bien de le protéger. Au contraire, tu étais plus déchaîné, plus cruel que moi. Le Maître comptait sur toi, il te faisait confiance, et tu n'avais de cesse de le contenter. Tu es tombé bien bas, mon pauvre ami…

-Si tu savais comme je te méprise…lança enfin Lucius rageusement. Tu n'es qu'une pâle image de ce que pouvait être le Maître, tu as beau essayer de lui ressembler, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville…

A nouveau, le sort de torture vint faire taire Lucius qui recommença à se contorsionner sur le sol sans parvenir à étouffer ses cris et ses râles. Harry serra les dents à les faire craquer. Mais comme Snape ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, le garçon finit par exploser à nouveau.

-Tuez-moi, vengez-vous sur moi ! Cria-t-il avec désespoir, tandis que Snape baissait sa baguette. C'est moi qui ai tué votre maître ! Lui, laissez le tranquille !

Il y eut un silence. L'assemblée retenait son souffle. Snape avança d'un pas vers Harry, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Potter, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, je vous tuerai l'un et l'autre. Tous, ici, sont impatients de vous voir payer votre crime. Mais pas si vite ! Avant de mourir, il vous faudra souffrir, tant et tant que vous maudirez la mère qui vous a fait naître et que la mort ne sera plus qu' une délivrance que vous appellerez désespérément de vos vœux.

…………………………………………………….

Lucius vit Bellatrix se rapprocher de Snape, les yeux brillants, et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

-Tu as raison, Bella, dit le maître, le visage tordu d'un sourire cruel. Ils ne peuvent garder ces vêtements, on ne sait jamais. Ne renouvelons pas notre erreur. Bob, va chercher deux tenues de rechange pour les prisonniers!

Toujours allongé dans la boue, Lucius sentit soudain ses liens se défaire. Son corps se détendit légèrement, et il respira plus librement.

-Levez vous! Et déshabillez vous entièrement ! Ordonna Snape.

Un homme grand et chauve, que Lucius connaissait vaguement sous le nom d'Adolphus, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du cercle, l'air émoustillé. Il était muni d'un appareil photo aux dimensions imposantes .

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Le garçon le regardait, comme pour guetter sa réaction. D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent lentement sur pied. Lui même étourdi, Lucius vit Harry tituber avant de retrouver un équilibre précaire.

-Allez-y! Cria Snape. Vous ne m'avez pas compris?

Il ne servait à rien de résister, Lucius le savait, aussi commença-t-il à ouvrir sa chemise avec un flegme étudié. Mais Harry, le jeune inconscient, ne bougeait pas, regardant Snape avec cette expression de défi qui lui était habituelle. Bella partit d'un éclat de rire hystérique et s'approcha du garçon.

-Alors, bébé Potter, on ne veut pas se déshabiller en public? Ca ne sera pas la première fois, pourtant! Tu ne te souviens pas du jour où tu as pris la Marque?

Elle fit un pas en avant et tendit une main, agrippant brutalement le col de la chemise déjà ouverte de Harry. Ce dernier fit un bond de côté.

-Ne me touchez pas! Rugit-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Elle leva une main et le gifla sauvagement, en poussant un nouvel éclat de rire diabolique.

-Ne t'avise pas de me parler à nouveau sur ce ton, mon garçon! Siffla-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, fais ce qu'on te dit et déshabille-toi ! Tu ne voudrais pas nous priver d'un si joli spectacle! Il n'y a donc que Lucius qui ait le droit de te voir et de te toucher?

Captivé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui, Lucius s'était arrêté dans son mouvement. Comme Snape le rappelait durement à l'ordre, il enleva sa chemise pleine de boue pour la laisser tomber sur le sol sans nulle gêne, avant de poursuivre en s'attaquant à ses chaussures. Il finit en toute logique par retirer pantalon et sous vêtement. Il se savait bien bâti et n'éprouvait aucune honte à se montrer nu. Bien sûr, le froid était insupportable, mais s'ils espéraient le ridiculiser, les spectateurs en seraient pour leurs frais .

Seul le regard de Harry sur son corps ne lui était pas indifférent. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela, surtout pas. Et lui même devait à tout prix éviter de poser les yeux sur le garçon qui avait enfin commencé à son tour à se dévêtir. En réalité, c'était un supplice d'un genre nouveau, imaginé bien sûr par Bellatrix, la perverse...

A présent, Lucius se tenait fièrement debout, attendant qu'on lui apporte de quoi se rhabiller. Il constata que Narcissa ne faisait pas partie du cercle des spectateurs, et Lucius se demanda où elle était passée. Sans doute avait-elle fui cette scène, trop humiliante pour elle comme pour son époux. Snape, quant à lui, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de considérer celui qui se dressait maintenant nu devant lui. Une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage, il feignait le mépris, mais Lucius aurait parié qu'il étouffait de jalousie.

-Eh, Lucius, regarde par ici, regarde donc! Cria Bella, la voix pleine de fiel. Tu ne veux pas le voir, celui pour qui tu nous as tous trahis?

Surtout, ne pas obéir. Ne pas tourner les yeux. Fixer Snape, avec son grand nez crochu, ses cheveux gras et ses yeux méchants. Comment Narcissa avait-elle pu supporter de laisser cet homme répugnant porter la main sur elle?

Soudain, Lucius entendit un cri étranglé, et malgré lui, il tourna la tête et regarda.

Comme lui, Harry était nu à présent, mais il avait les mains liées derrière le dos et ses chevilles étaient entravées. A cette vue, Lucius sentit l'air lui manquer. Debout derrière le garçon, Bella avait saisi à pleine main ses épais cheveux noirs et lui tirait la tête en arrière. Lentement, elle s'inclina et posa ses lèvres trop rouges sur l'épaule du garçon, levant vers Lucius un regard provocant.

-Tu t'imaginais que tu n'aurais jamais à le partager? Susurra-t-elle, sans quitter Lucius des yeux. Malheureusement pour toi, il est devenu très attirant...Désormais, il ne t'appartient plus ...

Cette femme était un démon, et Lucius s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Bella caressant Harry de ses doigts aux ongles peints, baisant toujours sa chair entre le cou et l'épaule, tout en lui maintenant la tête renversée en arrière...

Heureusement, venant le sauver, les sauver tous deux, le Mangemort prénommé Bob approchait, portant les robes grises que les prisonniers devaient enfiler. Sans doute indisposé lui même par la scène, Snape ordonna d'une voix sèche qu'on les leur donne, et délivra Harry d'un mouvement de baguette. Bella le lâcha à regret, son sourire perfide collé aux lèvres, et s'écarta, bras croisés, s'amusant à observer les deux captifs qui s'habillaient maladroitement, tremblant dans le vent humide. On ne leur avait pas apporté de chaussures, et Lucius comprit qu'ils étaient condamnés à rester pieds nus dans la boue glacée de la clairière.

**

* * *

**

Il faisait froid, si froid que Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille, et bien qu'il n'eût pas faim, son corps affaibli par le poison et les vomissements réclamait à boire et à manger…La robe de toile qu'on lui avait donnée était certes épaisse et longue, mais beaucoup trop large, et elle ne le protégeait pas des courants d'air impitoyables qui circulaient au ras du sol.

On les avait jetés dans cette cage, et Harry en avait éprouvé un certain soulagement après l'horrible accueil auquel ils avaient eu droit. Vêtu de la même robe que lui, Lucius était assis à l'opposé de Harry, le dos appuyé aux barreaux. Le garçon sentait sur lui le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Deux Mangemorts faisaient les cent pas non loin d'eux, un de chaque côté de la cage. Des torches plantées dans le sol éclairaient la scène, projetant de grandes ombres mouvantes autour d'eux.

Soudain, Lucius se leva. Trop grand pour tenir debout, il était obligé de baisser la tête et de voûter les épaules. Il traversa la cage en trois pas et s'assit à côté du garçon. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, ne le regarda même pas. Mais il fut aussitôt conscient de la chaleur du corps près du sien, réconfortante, apaisante.

-Tu as froid ? Chuchota Lucius.

Harry se tut. Il avait la gorge serrée.

-Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Que répondre ? Harry préféra ne rien dire. Lucius soupira.

-J'ai été stupide, marmonna-t-il. Non seulement je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant par ce crétin de Snape, mais en plus, j'ai perdu ton estime. Tu as le droit de me mépriser, Harry.

Evidemment, l'homme était habile, il savait trouver les mots pour toucher le garçon, le faire fléchir. Harry garda les paupières baissées et ne réagit pas. Non, il ne pouvait aussi facilement tirer un trait sur le comportement détestable de Malefoy. Et pourtant, il préférait mille fois sa présence auprès de lui à celle de l'horrible Bellatrix...

Il sentit un bras chaud se glisser dans son dos. Il fut tenté de céder au désir de se pelotonner dans le creux de ce bras, d'y chercher un refuge, mais il se reprit. Se levant aussi vivement que le lui permettait son état de faiblesse, il s'écarta de plusieurs pas avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le sol fait d'herbe, de feuilles et de boue.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble... Constata Lucius d'un ton amer. Tu as honte ? Tu as peur de ce qui va se dire ?

Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser croire cela, même s'il s'était juré de ne plus parler à cet homme.

-Non. Protesta-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas ça, vous le savez bien. Je me contrefous de ce que ces gens peuvent penser.

-Alors reviens près de moi. Dit Lucius sur le même ton. Je sais que tu me détestes, que tu m'en veux… que je suis un misérable. Mais au moins, nous nous tiendrons chaud.

Le vent se mit à souffler de plus belle, s'infiltrant dans la cage, glissant sous leur vêtement. Frissonnant, Harry ne bougea pas. Mais quand Lucius se leva à nouveau pour le rejoindre et l'attirer doucement contre lui, il ne tenta plus de résister.

………………………………………

De longues secondes avaient passé, se transformant en minutes, puis en heures…Depuis un bon moment déjà, Lucius sentait un poids contre son épaule. C'était la tête du garçon assis auprès de lui, tout contre lui. La sensation était merveilleuse. Il avait donc fallu qu'ils se trouvent l'un et l'autre dans cette situation désespérée, réduits par la force à partager la même déchéance, pour que Lucius obtînt enfin une chose dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps : serrer le corps de Harry Potter contre le sien, ce corps sciemment abandonné, livré de son plein gré. Les barrières étaient tombées.

D'une main, Lucius se mit à caresser les cheveux de Harry. Il ne savait pas si le garçon dormait, et peu lui importait. Dans un élan, à la faveur de l'ombre qui enveloppait la cage, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front lisse, après avoir délicatement écarté les mèches qui le couvraient.

Les gardes arpentaient toujours le terrain à proximité de la cage, mais ils se déplaçaient bien plus lentement. Chacun de leurs pas était pesant, leurs chaussures collaient à la boue de la clairière. Ils devaient être épuisés, et ne désiraient sans doute qu'une seule chose : aller dormir. Lucius savait que d'ici peu, il tenterait de les manipuler, eux ou les gardes suivants, car ceux ci ne manqueraient pas d'être bientôt relevés. Mais pour l'instant, il n'aurait lâché Harry à aucun prix.

Il revit en pensée l'affreux épisode de leur accueil, au milieu de la clairière, quand on les avait fait déshabiller. Il connaissait Bellatrix de longue date, il savait de quoi elle était capable, mais son comportement avait dépassé en horreur tout ce que Lucius aurait pu imaginer. Comment avait-elle osé ? Le pire était que Lucius –il devait bien se l'avouer- en avait ressenti de l'excitation, et que si Bob n'était pas arrivé pour faire diversion, il se serait bel et bien ridiculisé devant tout le cercle des Mangemorts rassemblés. Car, dans sa nudité, il n'avait absolument rien pour dissimuler son état, et Bella, en toute conscience, avait diaboliquement profité de la situation pour le confondre…

Etait-il possible que cette femme éprouvât réellement du désir pour Harry ? Non, elle s'était simplement amusée, dans le but de les humilier, lui et Harry. Cependant, il ne fallait pas négliger cette hypothèse. Le garçon avait changé en quelques mois, il était à présent beaucoup plus adulte, et si elle l'avait considéré jusqu'alors comme un gamin insignifiant, peut-être venait-elle ce soir de réviser son point de vue.

Lucius palpa le bras de Harry comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, contre lui, qu'on ne le lui avait pas encore arraché. Car si Bellatrix jetait son dévolu sur lui, elle était capable de se l'accaparer et de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Lucius savait qu'en matière de sexe, elle était une véritable mante religieuse. Contrairement à lui même, elle ne s'embarrasserait d'aucun scrupule. Il frémit à cette pensée et caressa le visage fin qui reposait contre son épaule.

Fallait-il préférer un Snape assoiffé de sang, désireux de tuer immédiatement Harry Potter pour se venger, à une Bella avide de luxure, prête à se jeter sur l'adolescent pour le soumettre à tous ses ignobles fantasmes ? Une idée vint soudain germer dans l'esprit troublé de Lucius. Les deux compères en viendraient peut-être à se disputer, à s'entre-déchirer en raison de leurs intentions opposées. S'il avait l'intelligence de jouer avec leur rivalité, Harry pourrait survivre, et il trouverait peut-être une occasion de leur échapper…

Mais lui, Lucius, ne devait se faire aucune illusion quant à son avenir proche. Snape le haïssait tout autant qu'il détestait Harry, et il n'aurait de cesse que de le tuer sauvagement. Lucius savait qu'il vivait ses dernières heures, à moins qu'il ne trouvât très rapidement un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage. Frémissant à cette pensée, il plongea son nez dans les cheveux du garçon épuisé qui somnolait contre lui. S'il mourait, il aurait au moins vécu et savouré dans cette misérable cage quelques heures d'un bonheur précieux et fragile, que personne ne pourrait plus lui enlever…

**

* * *

**

**Bon, ben voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci. Un peu statique, ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Comment voyez vous la nouvelle tournure des évènements ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Lefandeharry **: Merci pour ta fidélité. Oui, Snape avait vendu la mèche à propos de Narcissa, on se doutait qu'elle allait débarquer au Manoir…Comme tu vois, j'ai encore des progrès à faire en matière de suspense…A très bientôt !

**Esther Malefoy** : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'avance pas plus que le précédent, bien au contraire, le temps semble arrêté sur cette horrible nuit qui n'en finit pas. J'aime bien m'étaler, décrire les choses par le menu, et je comprends que ça puisse impatienter le lecteur. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura en tout, mais nous approchons de la fin, comme tu t'en doutes. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !


	18. Sectumsempra

**Bonjour à tous ! Et merci à ceux (pas bien nombreux hélas…) qui se sont donnés la peine de laisser une review. **

**Peut-être ai-je tort de poster ainsi tous les jeudis, comme une horloge bien réglée? Vous êtes tellement sûrs d'avoir le prochain chapitre, quoiqu'il arrive, que vous oubliez mon besoin d'être encouragée, stimulée, critiquée, bichonnée ( !)... mouais, je crois que je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. La routine, c'est forcément mauvais, et bousculer les habitudes, ça ne peut faire que du bien, hein ! Tant pis pour la date-butoir du 26 octobre (de toute façon, je n'arriverai sûrement pas à achever la fic pour ce jour là…) !**

**Bon allez, je vous pardonne pour cette fois encore… bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

_Sectumsempra_

Une douleur diffuse et lancinante tira Harry de son état de torpeur. Tout son corps était raide, comme engourdi. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal en point.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'aperçut que sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de ferme, de chaud, de large. Brutalement, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une épaule et se souvint à qui elle appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le bras de Lucius était toujours autour de lui, le tenant fermement, et il ne tenta pas immédiatement de s'en dégager.

Il réalisa que toute sa colère contre l'homme assis près de lui était retombée comme un soufflet refroidi. Tournant les yeux, il le regarda avec une sorte d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir différent, transformé par cette nuit de cauchemar. Mais Lucius l'observait tranquillement. Seuls sa barbe naissante et ses traits creusés révélaient les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées l'un et l'autre .

-Tu as bien dormi ? Dit Lucius à voix basse.

Harry fit la grimace. Il avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Elle était si sèche qu'il parvenait à peine à déglutir.

-Je ne sais pas, grommela-t-il, surpris d'entendre malgré tout le son de sa voix…j'ai dû somnoler. Et vous ?

Lucius eut un petit reniflement ironique.

-L'hôtel n'est pas très confortable, tu ne trouves pas?

-Vous pouvez toujours vous adresser au bureau des réclamations...

-En fait, je me serais bien appuyé sur toi, mais j'avais peur que tu me mordes.

Harry sourit malgré lui.

-J'ai beau être affamé, je me serais retenu ! Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil, et je vais devoir supporter votre mauvaise humeur…

Le garçon se demanda comment ils trouvaient l'un et l'autre la force de plaisanter... C'était sans doute un réflexe de survie, le meilleur moyen de supporter dignement l'horreur de leur condition nouvelle. Il s'aperçut que le jour se levait, et qu'une certaine agitation régnait dans le camp. L'air était vif, glacial. Des lambeaux de brume s'accrochaient aux plus hautes branches des arbres autour de la clairière.

-Si tu me trouves une bonne raison de sauter de joie, je le ferai volontiers, continuait Lucius en se frottant le bas du dos avec une grimace de douleur.

-Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas content de ce petit bivouac dans la forêt ?

-Si on m'avait dit que je serais un jour réduit à partager une cage avec toi…

Harry prit un air boudeur.

-Vous préfèreriez la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lucius se mit à rire.

-Disons plutôt qu'avec toi, je préfèrerais partager autre chose, comme…tiens, pourquoi pas un bon lit, par exemple ? Ne fais pas cette tête, idiot ! Allons, soyons francs, reconnaissons que la situation ne manque pas de charme…nous sommes ensemble, c'est l'essentiel. Ce serait encore mieux si on nous annonçait que Severus et Bellatrix sont morts tous les deux durant la nuit !

-Qui sait ? On leur a peut-être servi un plat d'amanites phalloïdes ? En attendant, j'ai mal partout…dit Harry en essayant de s'étirer. Je vais marcher un peu, ça me réchauffera.

Il se leva, s'arrachant au bras possessif de Lucius, et fit le tour de la cage, touchant les barreaux pour assurer ses pas. Bien que moins grand que Malefoy, il devait lui aussi baisser légèrement la tête pour ne pas heurter le plafond. Malgré ses pieds gelés, il avait beaucoup moins froid qu'avant de s'endormir. Le corps de Lucius lui avait transmis sa chaleur. Sans lui, il serait peut-être mort d'hypothermie pendant la nuit …

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vint se rasseoir, veillant à maintenir une certaine distance entre Lucius et lui. Mais l'homme se rapprocha, se collant à nouveau à lui.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire doit rester confidentiel…chuchota Malefoy à son oreille. Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je bois vos paroles, à défaut d'autre chose !

-Je suppose que tu meurs de faim ?

-Hmm...J'ai la bouche un peu sèche…Pourquoi ? Vous avez un chocolat chaud à me proposer ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Voici mon plan : tu vois les deux gardes ? Ce ne sont pas les mêmes qu'hier soir, mais ils sont là depuis plus d'une heure déjà, et à mon avis, ils commencent à en avoir sérieusement marre de piétiner.

-Oh, les pauvres petits…

-Oui, il y de quoi s'apitoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas adresser la parole à l'un d'eux et l'accaparer pendant que je m'occuperai de l'autre.

-Que comptez vous lui faire ?

-Tu verras. J'ai quelques talents cachés, ne l'oublie pas, mon garçon.

-Oho…je pensais connaître la plupart de vos dons …pas tous très recommandables, avouez le ! Je suis curieux de voir ça. Et… comment pensez vous que je puisse "accaparer" l'autre bonhomme ?

-Débrouille toi. Mais ne refais pas le coup du strip-tease, ça risque de ne pas beaucoup l'intéresser.

-Vous croyez ? Dommage…Voyons…mais celui-ci, je le connais, c'est Théodore Nott, un des amis de votre fils !

-Parfait ! Un camarade de promotion ! Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et discuter avec lui!

-Discuter? Mais de quoi?

-Je n'en sais rien ! De la pluie et du beau temps !

-C'est vite dit ! Il ne peut pas m'encadrer !

-Peu importe. Arrange toi pour détourner son attention, pendant que je commande ton petit déjeuner.

-A vos ordres ! Je veux bien risquer l'impossible, si c'est pour la bonne cause…

Harry se leva à nouveau et gagna l'autre côté de la cage, s'agrippant des deux mains aux barreaux.

-Eh ! Nott ! Viens voir par ici !

Le jeune Mangemort s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage était gris. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que les prisonniers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? Répondit-il d'une voix morne, dégoulinante d'ennui et de mépris.

-Approche toi, je ne peux pas crier, j'ai mal à la gorge.

-Voyez vous ça…et tu voudrais que je te plaigne ? Grogna Théodore en avançant lentement vers Harry.

-Dis moi, tu n'en as pas marre de faire les cent pas dans cette gadoue ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Dit Nott d'un air méfiant.

-Comme ça…je m'inquiète pour toi, tu as l'air éreinté…

-Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi-même, pauvre imbécile ! Monter la garde, c'est mon boulot, un point c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon.

Harry prit un air intéressé.

-Comment ça, tu n'as pas le choix ? Qui t'oblige à faire ça ? Tu es là de ton plein gré, à ce que je sache…

Nott regarda autour de lui puis baissa la voix.

-Détrompe toi ! Si on me demandait mon avis, je serais loin d'ici.

-Au moins, tu n'es pas dans une cage, comme moi !

-C'est tout comme ! Je suis prisonnier dans ce camp. J'ai déjà essayé de partir, mais ils m'ont rattrapé.

Harry jubilait. La disposition d'esprit du serpentard paraissait bien différente ce matin que la veille au soir. Sa nuit avait dû être franchement désagréable.

-Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que tu partes ? glissa Harry à voix basse, l'air compréhensif.

Théodore s'était rapproché, et Harry avait le sentiment qu'il attendait depuis longtemps une occasion de se confier, peu importait à qui.

-Parce que je pourrais les trahir.

Harry entendait confusément derrière lui Lucius qui parlait avec l'autre garde. Il reprit, l'air sincèrement surpris :

-Mais tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir partir…Snape te protège, non ? Il te permet d'échapper à Azkaban !

Nott fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

-J'en ai marre, il me traite comme de la merde, et mon père aussi d'ailleurs. Ils me considèrent tous comme un larbin. Je voudrais rejoindre ma mère…

Apparemment, Harry était tombé sur le maillon faible…Snape choisissait bien mal ses sentinelles !

-Mais tu risquerais d'être arrêté par les aurors, non ?

-Oh, ça m'est égal de faire de la prison, dit Nott en haussant les épaules. Un jeune comme moi, ils ne pourraient pas me garder très longtemps. Et puis ici, c'est aussi une prison, c'est pire qu'Azkaban.

-A qui le dis-tu ! Confirma Harry. Mais alors, j'y pense, tu pourrais m'aider…

Nott eut l'air offusqué.

-T'aider ? Moi ? Sûrement pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Si je t'aide, je me ferai assassiner par…par eux. Et puis nous sommes ennemis, depuis toujours.

-Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, nous partageons les mêmes intérêts. Tu veux fuir, je veux fuir. Fuyons ensemble !

-C'est impossible !

-A deux, c'est tout à fait possible.

-Et lui ? dit Nott en désignant Malefoy.

Harry se retourna. Lucius était assis, l'air satisfait. L'autre garde avait disparu. Intrigué, Harry se demanda où il était passé. Il n'en montra rien à Nott.

-Lui ? Heu…je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire. De toute façon, c'est chacun pour soi.

-Ah ? Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble.

Harry fit signe à Nott de venir encore plus près.

-Réfléchis, dit-il très bas, sur le ton de la confidence. Il ne peut pas m'aider, il est dans la même galère que moi.

Nott sembla se reprendre.

-Moi non plus. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Ne compte pas sur moi, Potter. Je serai ravi de te voir crever. Si tu n'avais pas tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais haut placé dans la société aujourd'hui, au lieu de patauger dans cette boue infâme.

-Ca, c'est du passé. Et puis, tu n'en sais rien. Voldemort ne t'aurait peut-être pas élevé bien haut. Tu serais son larbin, comme tu es ici celui de Snape

-Ca serait toujours mieux que de végéter dans cette porcherie pleine de courants d'air.

-Tu n'as pas envie de rejoindre les gens normaux, ta mère, des jeunes de ton âge ?

Un pli d'anxiété creusa soudain le front de Théodore.

-C'est sûr que quand je pense à Drago, qui a fait bien pire que moi et qui est en liberté, tranquille à Poudlard, ça me rend malade…

-Tu as bien raison. C'est injuste! Mais tu sais pourquoi ils l'ont relâché ?

-Parce qu'il est de bonne famille, et qu'il est riche.

-Pas du tout, ou pas seulement ! C'est parce qu'il est venu se livrer à la justice. Si tu m'aides à sortir d'ici, je plaiderai ta cause, tu seras acquitté, et tu pourras mener une vie normale…

A présent, Nott semblait réfléchir intensément. Sa face disgracieuse, déjà moustachue, se tordait sous l'effort de concentration inhabituel qu'il fournissait. Harry perçut des bruits derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. L'autre garde était revenu, portant à bout de bras une sorte de cantine métallique. Il la rétrécit d'un sort, la fit passer à Lucius à travers les barreaux, et lui rendit sa taille normale. Le Mangemort était bizarre, il se tenait debout avec raideur devant la cage, comme s'il attendait des instructions supplémentaires.

Lucius fit un clin d'œil joyeux à Harry. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

-Bon, nous en reparlerons une autre fois, dit-il à Théodore. Je vais me rasseoir, je suis fatigué.

Nott resta une seconde interdit, puis fit un signe de tête et reprit sa marche. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manège de l'autre surveillant. Harry alla rejoindre Lucius et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la cantine d'un mouvement de tête.

Lucius en retirait le couvercle avec précaution. De la vapeur s'en éleva.

-De la soupe. Pas très chaude, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien. Tu en veux ?

-Vous m'aviez promis du chocolat …

-Regardez moi cet enfant gâté ! Si tu n'en veux pas, je bois tout.

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il but avec délice, le liquide épais réchauffait son corps et apaisait son mal-être.

-Comment avez vous fait ? murmura-t-il en rendant la cantine à demi vide à Lucius tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

Malefoy lui fit à nouveau un clin d'œil.

-Regarde un peu le bonhomme et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Harry se tourna vers la sentinelle, toujours debout au garde à vous.

-Il est bizarre. Il a les yeux fixes, on dirait un mort-vivant.

-Je l'ai hypnotisé !

-Oh ! Très fort ! J'avais oublié ce talent là…Ca vaut un _impérium_, on dirait. Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui ordonnez vous pas de vous donner sa baguette ?

-C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais nous devions d'abord reprendre des forces l'un et l'autre, et mettre au point notre plan d'action.

-Je crains que nous n'en ayons pas le temps…

Lucius suivit le regard de Harry. Un groupe de personnes approchait en effet de la cage dans la pâle lumière de l'aube. Les deux captifs identifièrent rapidement Snape, Bellatrix, Pettigrew et Gance. Le jeune Théodore Nott s'était figé sur place, la tête baissée dans une attitude respectueuse.

Aussitôt, Lucius se tourna vivement vers le garde hypnotisé et lui ordonna de se pencher vers lui. Il lui prit le bras à travers les barreaux et le secoua tout en lui parlant à voix basse, mais d'un ton plein d'autorité. L'homme sembla revenir à lui. Il était temps, Snape et son escorte étaient tout près maintenant.

-Alors, comment s'est passée cette première nuit en forêt ? S'enquit Snape avec une fausse sollicitude. Les deux tourtereaux ont-ils apprécié le bon air pur et le chant des oiseaux?

Ni Harry, ni Lucius ne jugèrent utile de répondre.

-Quel est cet objet, là, dans la cage ? Interrogea Bella d'un ton grinçant. Qui a apporté à manger aux prisonniers ? Les instructions étaient pourtant claires ! Kates ! Expliquez vous !

Le garde ne se souvenait de rien. Accusé injustement, du moins à ses yeux, il pâlit et se récria:

-Je…ce n'est pas moi, maîtresse.

-C'est donc toi, Théo ?

Visiblement paniqué, Nott se défendit avec énergie.

-Non, c'est lui ! Je l'ai vu, il est parti chercher à boire pour eux.

-Très bien ! Kates, aux arrêts ! Lança Snape. Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de décider du moment où ces deux traîtres seront autorisés à se nourrir. Et maintenant, debout, mes gaillards ! Nous avons quelques petites choses à mettre au point tous les trois, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Les deux captifs se levèrent, on leur lia les mains derrière le dos et Snape ouvrit la cage d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

* * *

C'était un dimanche matin clair et froid de la fin octobre. Les pelouses du parc de Poudlard étaient couvertes de gelée blanche. Les arbres de la forêt interdite rivalisaient de beauté dans leurs magnifiques couleurs d'automne…

Ginny entra dans la salle commune et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle eût aimé se promener dans le parc avec Harry, admirer la nature et respirer à fond l'air de ce petit matin calme et glacé. Mais Harry n'était pas là. Elle l'avait revu dans la Vasque, Charlie étant venu la chercher de très bonne heure pour la conduire chez Ludmilla. En présence des aurors revenus bredouilles du Manoir, elle avait pu comme les autres observer le jeune homme assis dans une espèce de grande cage, apparemment endormi, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Malefoy qui l'enlaçait avec tendresse et lui caressait les cheveux.

Rien dans cette nouvelle vision n'avait permis aux aurors de trouver un indice permettant de localiser le campement de Snape. C'en était désespérant.

La mort dans l'âme, Ginny était passée à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Ron et Hermione, dont la présence lui manquait cruellement. Les deux jeunes gens allaient mieux, mais Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'on ne les dérange pas. Elle voulait les garder alités au moins deux jours encore.

A présent, les gryffondors descendaient par petits groupes des dortoirs, traversant la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Ginny vit avec déplaisir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. C'était Romilda Vane.

-Alors, Ginny…on se sent esseulée ? Dit-elle comme entrée en matière, avec cette sorte d'insolence qui lui était propre.

-Laisse moi tranquille, Romilda.

-Je ne suis pas venue t'embêter, mais te demander des nouvelles de Harry, répondit la jeune poursuiveuse d'un air sérieux. Il a disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Romilda eut l'air blessée.

-Pourquoi ne devrais je pas me sentir concernée ? Protesta-t-elle. Harry ne t'appartient pas, que je sache. Et c'est notre capitaine, au quidditch !

Respirant un grand coup, Ginny se força au calme.

-Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire, je ne sais rien moi même.

Romilda se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de sa rivale.

-Il était à Pré-au-lard hier après-midi, chez Cooper, et il n'en est pas revenu, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça. Maintenant, va déjeuner et fiche moi la paix.

-Que tu es désagréable ! Ca ne m'étonne pas, que Harry ait préféré passer son samedi après-midi chez Cooper plutôt que de rester avec toi.

Ginny se sentit étrangement remuée par la remarque de Romilda. Celle-ci n'avait-elle pas raison ? Si Harry avait été vraiment amoureux d'elle, il ne serait pas allé à Pré-au-lard et il ne serait pas tombé dans ce piège funeste.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, se défendit-elle malgré tout avec une rage désespérée. Cooper les avait invités tous les trois, Ron, Hermione et lui. Il ne pouvait pas refuser !

-Oh, je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas obligé d'accepter ! Ou alors, il aurait pu s'arranger pour t'emmener avec eux ! A mon avis, il est allé là-bas parce qu'il en avait marre de toi, de ton air grognon et de tes affreuses tâches de rousseur.

Excédée, Ginny se leva. Elle se serait volontiers jetée sur Romilda pour l'étrangler, mais elle était trop épuisée et démoralisée pour se lancer dans une bagarre. Elle préféra s'éloigner.

-Si Harry revient et que tu tiens encore à lui plaire, ajouta Romilda d'une voix forte, je pense que tu aurais intérêt à te colorer les cheveux en brun et trouver un sort pour t'unifier le teint. Conseil d'amie !

Figée sur place par la colère, Ginny allait répliquer quand elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Elle se tourna vers l'importun, et reconnut Colin Crivey. Il paraissait fatigué et préoccupé.

-Ginny, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Dit-il à mi voix.

Que lui voulait-il, celui là ? Elle se souvint que la veille, il était encore à l'infirmerie, sérieusement blessé pour avoir pris la défense de Harry contre Drago, et elle le regarda avec plus d'aménité.

-Heu…oui, si tu veux, Colin. Viens par là !

Elle lui désignait un coin tranquille, près de la fenêtre. Il l'y suivit tandis que Romilda Vane se levait et quittait la pièce sans plus la regarder, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement gracieux et décidé.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Harry ? On l'a retrouvé? Demanda aussitôt Colin.

Ginny soupira. Combien de fois allait-elle entendre cette question aujourd'hui et les jours suivants ?

-Non, Colin. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Je sais seulement qu'il a été kidnappé.

Pourquoi disait elle soudain la vérité à Colin, alors qu'elle l'avait cachée aux autres ? Elle vit le garçon devenir blême. Il avala sa salive.

-Kidnappé ? Mais… par qui ?

-Et bien…on ne sait pas, mais on suppose que c'est Snape qui a fait le coup.

-Snape ? Mais…il est vivant, celui là ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Snape a survécu, effectivement. Il a monté un mouvement de rébellion et veut se venger de Harry.

-Oh…je vois…et… Lucius Malefoy ? Quel rôle joue-t-il dans tout ça ?

Surprise, Ginny regarda Colin avec méfiance.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de Malefoy ? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

Colin se troubla et rougit.

-Je croyais…il m'avait semblé que Harry et lui…étaient assez proches et que…

-D'où tiens-tu cela ?

-Heu…la presse en a parlé et…

-Il ne faut pas croire ce que dit la presse, Colin.

-Pourtant…

-Je t'interdis de me parler de Malefoy ! S'énerva Ginny. De toute façon, il est en aussi mauvaise posture que Harry maintenant.

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Il est prisonnier de Snape, lui aussi. La voix de Ginny se brisa. Oh, Colin…tu as raison, lui et Harry sont très proches.

Le garçon prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes.

-Rassure-moi, il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Harry est vivant ?

-Oui…pour l'instant. Chuchota la jeune fille, la gorge serrée.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés, de peur qu'il voie ses larmes. Un long moment passa.

-Ginny, dès que tu en apprends plus, tiens moi au courant, s'il te plaît. Finit par dire le garçon d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui, Colin. Je le ferai. Merci pour ton soutien.

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Ce garçon était réellement attaché à Harry. Et pour une raison inconnue, Ginny lui parlait plus facilement à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Comme si elle avait le sentiment qu'il était le seul à vraiment comprendre et partager ce qu'elle ressentait…

* * *

La tente de Snape était vaste, confortable, sobrement meublée. Il y faisait bon, un brasero en réchauffait l'atmosphère, et Lucius apprécia le changement de température.

On les fit asseoir sans ménagements, et on les ligota d'un sort au dossier de leur chaise.

Snape alla prendre sur une table une superbe épée d'argent dont le manche était serti d'or et de pierres. Il revint vers eux et s'approcha de Harry.

-Reconnaissez vous cet objet, Potter ? Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-C'est l'épée de Gryffondor, marmonna Harry après avoir scruté l'épée durant quelques secondes. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait entre vos mains.

Snape eut un petit rire froid, et il posa le plat de la longue lame effilée sur l'épaule du garçon, tout contre son cou. En voyant Harry si vulnérable, Lucius sentit son cœur chavirer d'angoisse.

-Figurez-vous que cette arme me revient de droit, étant donné que je l'ai sauvée de l'enfouissement au moment de l'effondrement de la Cité souterraine. Et elle me sera très utile d'ici peu. Je ne vous révélerai pas de quelle manière je compte m'en servir, mais sachez qu'elle a une haute valeur symbolique…

-C'est le secret de Polichinelle! Vous comptez en faire un horcruxe, c'est ça ?

Visiblement ébranlé, Snape grimaça un sourire.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, Potter. Dit-il presque à voix basse. Voyez-vous, vous êtes un gryffondor, et le lien qui vous attache à cette épée est évident. Le horcruxe n'en sera que plus complet, plus parfait.

-Ca m'étonnerait que l'épée de Gryffondor fasse bon accueil à un morceau de votre vilaine âme toute pourrie ! Railla Harry. Elle la rejettera, vous n'y arriverez jamais!

-Au contraire ! Vous faites corps avec cette épée, et en vous tuant vous pour l'utiliser comme réceptacle, je m'assure forcément une réussite totale.

Harry leva vers Snape ses magnifiques yeux verts, l'air provocant.

-Voldemort l'avait fait avant vous, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de mourir !

Le petit imbécile jouait avec sa vie! Lucius l'aurait giflé. Stupide gryffondor! Il n'apprendrait donc jamais ?

Evidemment furieux, Snape s'écarta d'un pas, retirant l'épée avec brusquerie, au risque de trancher le cou du garçon, et brandit sa baguette.

-Une fois de plus, vous allez payez votre insolence! Comment osez vous prononcer ainsi de sang froid le nom de notre Maître, que vous avez lâchement assassiné ? _Endoloris_ !

Tandis que Harry, fou de douleur, se débattait comme il pouvait entre ses liens, Lucius vit avec horreur Bellatrix s'approcher du garçon par derrière et plonger une main dans sa chevelure sombre. Un sourire ignoble errait sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha, lui saisissant le menton comme pour tourner vers elle son visage crispé par la souffrance. Avait-elle l'intention de l'embrasser? Le maléfice s'interrompit.

-Que fais tu ? Interrogea Snape sèchement.

Harry reprenait son souffle, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Le sourire de Bella se renforça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sournois vers Lucius. Sa main jouait toujours avec les cheveux de Harry. Puis elle soutint à nouveau le regard de Snape.

-Je m'amuse.

-Laisse-le. Je n'ai pas fini. Je veux qu'ils m'écoutent attentivement, l'un et l'autre. Ils auront le temps ainsi de méditer sur le sort qui les attend. Tu pourras reprendre tes petits jeux plus tard.

-J'y compte bien. Tu me laisseras le gamin, je m'occuperai de lui.

Elle finit sa phrase en regardant Lucius avec cet odieux rictus qui donnait envie de la frapper.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Passons à toi, Lucius. Voici un autre objet, qui ne t'est certainement pas inconnu.

Snape alla poser l'épée sur la table et revint, portant à plat sur ses paumes une baguette magique. Lucius l'identifia aussitôt avec un frisson.

-Alors, qu'en dis tu ? Grinça Snape en levant les mains devant le nez de Lucius. N'est-ce pas là aussi un objet hautement symbolique ?

-Comment…Où l'as tu…

-Ah, figure toi que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de la ramasser avant de transplaner, quand nous étions dans ce cachot où Potter a assassiné le Maître. J'ai donc récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor et cette précieuse baguette. Je ne l'aurais pas abandonnée pour un empire, contrairement à toi qui ne pensais qu'à filer lâchement pour sauver ta peau. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais emmené avec moi le corps du Maître, mais il était trop tard.

La voix de Snape se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Pathétique!

-Tu vas donc remplacer ta baguette par la sienne? Questionna Lucius, l'air peu convaincu.

-Non, ce serait une grossière erreur. Je n'ai aucun besoin de changer de baguette. Mais elle me sera très utile cependant. A l'intérieur de ce bois, il y a comme une trace de celui que nous vénérions, et lorsque je t'aurai tué, une part de mon âme se mêlera à la sienne dans cet objet fabuleux.

-Tu es complètement cinglé ! Grogna Lucius.

-Je serai immortel! Continua Snape sans relever la remarque de Lucius, en agitant au dessus de sa tête la baguette de Voldemort. Moi qui ai toujours été dédaigné, conspué, je règnerai sans partage sur le monde sorcier, et tous me payeront le mépris avec lequel ils m'ont considéré jusqu'à présent!

-C'est ça! En attendant, pose cette baguette avant de crever l'œil de quelqu'un! Lança Lucius avec un sourire goguenard, conscient de provoquer Snape au delà du raisonnable. Etait-ce Harry qui déteignait sur lui ?

-_Endoloris_!

Le souffle coupé par la douleur, Lucius entendit à travers ses propres cris la jeune voix de Harry qui interpellait vigoureusement le tortionnaire. Puis les protestations du garçon s'éteignirent, et la souffrance finit elle aussi par s'apaiser. Lucius rouvrit les yeux. On avait bâillonné le garçon avec un foulard noué derrière sa tête. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort de mutisme ? Sans doute pour renforcer son sentiment d'humiliation et son inconfort. Bella se tenait toujours à côté de lui, jouant avec ses cheveux d'une main nonchalante, comme on caresse distraitement un animal de compagnie.

-Tu sais, Lucius, il va falloir que tu regardes la réalité en face. Articula Severus d'une voix mortellement calme. Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, tu vas mourir. Potter et toi serez immolés devant tous ceux que vous avez rendus orphelins. J'accomplirai le rituel des horcruxes à cette occasion. La clairière est déjà préparée pour ce moment tant attendu.

-Et ensuite, quand tu nous auras tués, que comptes-tu donc faire ? Demanda Lucius entre ses dents serrées, le front dégoulinant de sueur.

-Je compte épouser Narcissa, prendre possession de ton manoir et partir à la conquête du monde sorcier pour continuer l'œuvre du Maître.

Lucius partit d'un éclat de rire.

-En fait, tu rêves depuis des années de prendre ma place. Tu n'as jamais supporté que le Maître me préfère à toi!

Snape blêmit. Il fit un pas vers Lucius, le toisant du regard méchant de ses étroits yeux noirs.

-En effet, j'ai toujours considéré comme une injustice que le Maître fasse de toi son favori. J'ai couru des risques extrêmes pour lui, alors que toi, tu t'étais retiré tranquillement dans le confort de ta belle demeure, après l'avoir renié sans aucun état d'âme. Malgré ce comportement indigne, il t'a à nouveau élevé à sa droite, te renouvelant sa confiance, ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de le trahir. Tu as obtenu tout ce que moi, j'avais mérité d'obtenir par mon dévouement et mon courage, en vain.

-Tu étais bien à l'abri à Poudlard, protégé par Dumbledore, ne dis pas que tu étais sur le front ! Ricana Lucius. D'ailleurs, c'est au Maître que tu aurais dû t'en prendre, pas à moi...

Snape leva sa baguette, et le sort de _sectumsempra_ atteignit violemment Malefoy, déchirant sa peau en plusieurs endroits. Il poussa un cri horrifié en voyant le sang jaillir des longues estafilades, tâchant sa robe grise de traînées écarlates.

-Que cela te serve de leçon ! Hurla Snape. Qu'on le reconduise dans cet état à la cage, et qu'il s'y morfonde quelques heures en perdant son sang !

* * *

Lorsqu'on eut évacué Lucius, sa belle-sœur émit le souhait d'emmener Harry avec elle pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Après une hésitation, Snape donna son accord. La mort dans l'âme, le garçon fut transporté par lévitation dans la tente de Bellatrix, qui jouxtait celle du maître.

Quand il se trouva seul avec elle, assis au milieu de la tente luxueusement aménagée, toujours bâillonné et ligoté, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Peu importait ce que cette folle lui ferait subir, il songeait à Lucius qui, pendant ce temps, se vidait de son sang, et un profond sentiment de détresse et d'impuissance s'empara de lui.

Elle avança vers lui d'une démarche féline et lui prit le menton, observant longuement de ses yeux sombres aux lourdes paupières le visage du garçon coupé par le bâillon. Après Voldemort, elle était sans doute la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, elle qui avait tué Sirius, torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à les mener à la folie, harcelé Ginny quand elle était enfermée dans les cachots de Voldemort…Frémissant de rage et de dégoût, il soutint son regard sans ciller.

Soudain, la femme le lâcha et, sans dire un mot, elle releva ses jupes et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du prisonnier. Brusquement horriblement mal à l'aise, Harry se sentit rougir. Elle se mit à rire.

-Je commence à comprendre ce que Lucius te trouve, mon garçon. Bien que tu ne sois pas trop mon genre, je trouve dommage qu'on soit obligé de te tuer ce soir. Je vais en parler à ce cher Severus. Il peut bien retarder un peu l'exécution, pour me faire plaisir! Qu'en penses-tu?

Passant ses bras sur les épaules de Harry, elle se pencha en avant, appliquant sa bouche contre le bâillon, attrapant de ses lèvres et de ses dents l'étoffe étroitement serrée, la tirant par petits coups. Harry avait beau essayer de lui échapper en tournant la tête autant que le lui permettait sa position, elle le maintenait d'une main de fer et revenait à la charge. Puis soudain, à nouveau, elle éclata de rire.

-Sais tu ce qu'est une femme, au moins ? Une vraie ? Ce n'est sûrement pas Lucius qui a pu t'apprendre ça ! Et encore moins ta vilaine rouquine de petite amie ! Regarde bien !

Sans quitter Harry des yeux, souriante, elle se mit à ouvrir lentement sa chemise décolletée, dévoilant un soutien gorge noir en dentelle qui mettait en valeur une poitrine opulente. Tout en songeant qu'elle était d'un ridicule confinant au grotesque, Harry sentit son propre regard attiré malgré lui par cette généreuse exposition de chair. Réjouie et excitée, la femme gloussa brièvement. Puis, avançant encore, elle colla son buste à celui de Harry, et elle entama bientôt un mouvement ondulant du bassin qui ne tarda pas à faire réagir le garçon, bien malgré lui et à sa grande honte. Bella rugit d'enthousiasme.

-Bien, bien, mon lapin, je vois que tu es plein de vigueur, glissa-t-elle lascivement à son oreille. Lucius ne t'a pas transformé en lavette, ça me rassure. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour admirer mes talents…et les tiens !

Elle reprit ses mouvements, les ponctuant de petits halètements obscènes, tout en observant l'expression de Harry avec une mine gourmande. Puis soudain, elle cessa de se trémousser et son regard redevint méprisant.

-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions...ce n'est certainement pas toi qui pourrais m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin, ricana-t-elle. Et mon pauvre Rodolphus est saoul comme une barrique du matin au soir, il n'est plus en état d'assurer son devoir conjugal. Non, celui qu'il me faudrait, c'est cet orgueilleux de Lucius...

Elle marqua une pause et ses yeux se firent soudain rêveurs.

-J'ai toujours désiré le mettre dans mon lit...mais cet imbécile me regarde de haut, il préfère les femmes androgynes comme ma crétine de sœur, ou, pire, les garçons !… Les beaux garçons comme toi...

Elle tira soudain les cheveux de Harry avec une hargne brutale.

- Et c'est pour le faire enrager, pour me venger de lui, que je fais semblant de m'intéresser à toi... d'ailleurs, ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'il soit présent, ici et maintenant, et qu'il assiste à nos ébats…

A cet instant précis, quelqu'un poussa la porte de toile et pénétra vivement dans la tente. C'était Narcissa.

"Quand on parle du loup..." pensa Harry avec une soudaine reconnaissance pour la femme de Lucius. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le sauvait -certes involontairement- d'une situation quelque peu délicate...

-Que fais-tu là ? Interrogea durement Bella qui s'était relevée prestement, fermant d'une main sa chemise déboutonnée.

Visiblement surprise de trouver sa sœur en compagnie de Harry, dans cette posture équivoque de surcroît, Narcissa fixa Bella avec froideur.

-Et toi, que…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ce garçon ?

-Tu vois bien ! Il doit mourir ce soir, je m'apprêtais à passer un bon moment avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu es folle ! Ecoute moi, Bella, il faut mettre fin à tout ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit que…

-C'est toi qui es folle ! Va-t-en, laisse moi tranquille, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment !

-Non ! Ecoute moi d'abord ! Je veux que tu parles à Sev'. Il a l'intention de tuer Lucius ce soir, c'est révoltant. Déjà, il s'est servi de moi d'une façon ignoble pour l'attirer ici.

-Ton mari a bien mérité tout ce qui lui arrive. Répondit sèchement Bella.

-Peut-être, mais...oh, tu vas te moquer de moi! Peu importe, je l'aime et je refuse qu'on le tue ! Si tu supplies Sev' pour qu'il épargne Lucius, je plaiderai pour qu'il fasse de toi la première dame à ma place.

Bella eut un rire moqueur.

-Tu aimes Lucius…comme c'est touchant ! Mais, ma chère, Sev' ne voudra jamais ! Il hait Lucius, et toi, il t'adore !

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

-Alors, si tu veux, je… commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, j'obtiendrai de lui qu'il te laisse Potter quelques jours de plus.

Bella éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour défendre ma cause. Potter est un joli jouet, rien de plus. Et il doit mourir ce soir !

Narcissa se rapprocha d'elle, tentant de lui saisir le bras.

-Si tu n'interviens pas, je t'empêcherai de…

Bella orienta soudain sa baguette vers Narcissa.

-_Stupefix_ !

La femme blonde s'effondra. Bella se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'impatiente pas, mon chéri, je reviens de ce pas m'occuper de toi.

Puis elle murmura un _mobilocorpus_ et, la faisant léviter, elle conduisit Narcissa hors de la tente.

Quelques instants après, Harry entendit de violents éclats de voix. Plusieurs personnes criaient et se disputaient. Il reconnut entre autres le timbre de Snape, sévère, âpre et menaçant. Un peu plus tard, deux hommes entrèrent vivement dans la tente et détachèrent le garçon tout en maintenant ses mains liées derrière son dos. Ils le firent sortir et le reconduisirent à la cage dans laquelle ils le jetèrent sans lui libérer les mains ni lui retirer son bâillon.

Harry tomba sur ses genoux. Devant lui gisait Lucius, les yeux fermés, le corps couvert de sang. L'herbe autour de lui était d'un rouge sombre virant au noir. Harry se pencha vers lui, et poussa un grognement à travers le foulard qui lui fermait la bouche.

Lucius souleva les paupières.

-C'est toi, Harry…dit-il dans un râle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Harry secoua la tête, puis se tourna de manière à placer ses mains liées devant les yeux de l'homme. Lucius allait-il comprendre ? Serait-il capable, dans l'état où il était, de libérer les poignets du garçon, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un lien magique ?

-Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de t'enlever ça…dit Lucius dans un souffle.

**

* * *

**

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Je ne vous promets la suite que si vous m'encouragez par vos reviews, c'est mon seul salaire, ne l'oubliez pas!

**lefandeharry**: Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également!

Bises, et à bientôt!

**Esther Malefoy** : Ah, ça m'a fait plaisir de trouver une review de toi ! Bien que l'histoire n'avance pas vite du tout, tu me restes fidèle, merci à toi ! Je n'y connais rien en rugby, mais je veux bien crier « Allez les bleus ! » avec toi, bien que je craigne que ça ne les aide pas beaucoup…A bientôt, bisous !


	19. Complicité et nouveau chantage

**Salut les gens! Merci à ceux qui ont mis une review, je vous assure qu'elles ont été très appréciées! Précision inutile, les RAR des non-inscrits se trouvent en bas de page, comme d'hab.**

**Finalement, ce chapitre était prêt, et malgré mes terribles menaces, je le publie en temps et en heure. Par contre, je risque d'être moins ponctuelle pour le prochain, qui me donne pas mal de fil à retordre...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF**

**COMPLICITE ET NOUVEAU CHANTAGE**

Haletant et pestant, Lucius s'acharnait à défaire le nœud qui retenait prisonniers les poignets de Harry. C'était une corde magique, incroyablement résistante, et l'homme était considérablement affaibli par son hémorragie. Heureusement, les deux gardiens ne semblaient guère s'intéresser aux prisonniers pour l'instant, ils discutaient bruyamment entre eux avec force gestes et exclamations. Peut-être ne leur avait-on pas servi une ration suffisante au petit déjeuner, ou alors, ils râlaient contre le froid et l'humidité…

Harry sentit enfin la corde se détendre légèrement, et il parvint à dégager une de ses mains. Aussitôt, il s'attaqua à son bâillon et se débattit un moment avec le nœud serré avant d'en venir à bout. Il soupira de soulagement et se pencha vers Lucius.

-Bravo, vous avez réussi ! Murmura-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué, en l'examinant avec inquiétude.

L'homme était mal en point. L'effort qu'il venait de fournir n'avait pas dû améliorer son état. Sa robe était imprégnée de sang, on avait peine à en discerner la couleur d'origine. Il avait refermé les yeux et son visage était très pâle, presque gris.

-Mr Malefoy ? Insista Harry en se penchant plus avant, parlant tout près de l'oreille du blessé. Lucius! Vous m'entendez ?

A cet instant, l'homme leva une main et la passa derrière le cou de Harry, le forçant ainsi à descendre encore plus, jusqu'à ce que le visage du garçon touche presque le sien.

-Harry, je vais mourir, dit-il dans un souffle. Sans magie, tu ne pourras rien faire contre cette hémorragie. Alors…

-Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Je vais de ce pas vous faire des garrots et des pansements, vous allez voir ça.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. Attends, ne t'écarte pas, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Harry se demanda s'il avait envie de l'entendre. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

-Avant que je meure, il faut que tu saches…j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, j'ai été ambitieux et cruel...

-Ca oui, on peut le dire...marmonna Harry, surpris et troublé par cette confession inattendue.

-Avec toi aussi, Harry, je me suis mal comporté. Ecoute! Tu dois savoir que pourtant...je t'ai aimé, Harry. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais ai…

C'était plus que Harry n'en pouvait supporter. Il posa une main ferme sur les lèvres de Lucius.

-Taisez vous, vous allez dire n'importe quoi et vous le regretterez par la suite. Je refuse que vous mouriez, Snape n'aura pas le dernier mot dans cette histoire, je vous le garantis !

Malefoy sourit vaguement, baisa la paume de Harry qui reposait encore sur sa bouche et referma les yeux. Le garçon avait la gorge nouée, malgré ses airs fanfarons. De ses doigts glacés, il défit les quelques boutons qui fermaient le col de la robe de Lucius et regarda comme il put sous le vêtement en le décollant des plaies, arrachant une grimace de douleur au blessé. Trois larges et profondes estafilades lui barraient le torse, sans compter une vilaine entaille à la base du cou et une autre à un des bras, sous l'épaule. Le dos ne devait pas être en meilleur état.

Désemparé, Harry ne savait que faire sans baguette magique. Pour se donner l'impression d'agir, il décida que le bras serait le plus facile à panser dans un premier temps. Il déchira avec ses dents le bas de sa robe et en retira une longue bande de tissu, malheureusement d'une propreté douteuse. Il pensa avec découragement qu'il eût mieux valu une compresse antiseptique plutôt que ce lambeau de toile plein de boue. Si la plaie s'infectait, il aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Relevant aussi haut que possible la manche de Lucius, il entoura maladroitement la blessure du linge qu'il avait découpé, essayant d'en joindre les bords, et serra la bande pour la nouer ensuite du mieux qu'il put. Ouvrant les yeux par intermittence, Lucius le regardait s'activer avec une expression indéfinissable. Sans doute n'avait-il plus la force de parler.

Une fois de plus, Harry mesurait à quel point il était ignorant en matière de premiers soins aux blessés. Encore une lacune énorme dans l'enseignement qu'ils recevaient à Poudlard ! Bien sûr, avec une baguette, un simple sort de cicatrisation eût été suffisant...

Le pansement s'imprégnait de sang à vue d'œil. Force était de constater qu'il n'arrêtait rien du tout, le liquide vital continuait de s'écouler comme avant, imbibant l'étoffe. Et quoiqu'il en soit, les autres blessures ne pouvaient être bandées de cette manière…même en déchiquetant sa robe entière, il n'y arriverait pas.

Harry n'hésita plus. Il se mit sur pieds et s'accrocha aux barreaux, hélant les gardes qui discutaient toujours sans leur prêter attention.

-Eh ! Vous ! Pouvez-vous venir voir un instant par ici?

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers lui. Nott n'était plus là, ni Kates, bien sûr. Harry ne connaissait aucun des deux gardiens. L'un d'eux, un grand gaillard au visage sinistre, s'approcha de la cage, l'air bougon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Harry respira un grand coup.

-Vous voyez Malefoy, là par terre ? Si personne n'intervient, il sera mort dans moins d'une heure.

L'homme regarda Lucius avec ennui, puis reconsidéra Harry.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il l'a bien mérité, non ?

-Votre Maître le veut vivant, ce soir, pour sa cérémonie de mise à mort, et son rituel funèbre…Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire, si on lui présente un cadavre ?

Le garde dévisagea à nouveau Harry avec l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

-Mais…ce n'est pas le Maître qui lui a jeté ce sort ?

Harry fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

-Si, mais il supposait que l'un de vous arrêterait l'hémorragie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Nous n'avons eu aucune consigne dans ce sens !

-Ca paraissait tellement évident que Sna…heu, que le maître n'a pas jugé utile de vous le dire.

-Si on intervient et qu'il ne le désirait pas, il sera furieux et nous punira !

-Et si vous laissez cet homme mourir alors qu'il le voulait vivant pour ce soir, il sera encore plus furieux, croyez moi !

L'homme scruta Harry comme pour mesurer sa bonne foi. Puis il appela son compère et lui demanda son avis sur la question.

-Ben…je dirais... qu'il vaut mieux aller interroger le Maître lui même ! suggéra l'autre avec un bon sens évident.

Ennuyé, Harry chercha une porte de sortie.

-Heu…A mon avis, si vous dérangez le maître, il ne sera pas content du tout. Allez plutôt chercher l'épouse de Mr Malefoy, Narcissa. Elle, elle saura ce qu'il faut faire pour son mari. Et s'il y a un problème, c'est elle qui aura des comptes à rendre à votre maître.

-Ce gamin n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air, tout compte fait ! grogna le premier garde. Vas-y, Albert, va chercher cette dame. Je reste à veiller ici.

Tandis que le second gardien s'éloignait en direction des tentes, Harry revint s'asseoir auprès de Lucius.

Il était temps qu'il s'interroge sur son étrange comportement. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il ainsi du sort de Lucius? L'homme ne le considérait-il pas comme son esclave? Ne l'avait-il pas harcelé et torturé, pas plus tard que la veille, au Manoir ? Malefoy s'était moqué de lui, jouant sans vergogne à l'humilier, et il aurait abusé de lui si Narcissa n'était pas intervenue juste à temps…Le garçon en éprouvait encore un pesant sentiment de honte... Il aurait dû se réjouir de voir son tourmenteur mourir ainsi à petit feu. Pourquoi ressentait-il au contraire de la tristesse, voire de l'angoisse, en le voyant se vider de son sang? Il ne se comprenait pas lui même. Qu'il fût redevable à Lucius d'être encore en vie n'expliquait pas tout...

Au diable les questions et les interrogations! Ils étaient ensemble en enfer, et Lucius avait enfin compris ses erreurs et les regrettait amèrement. Dès lors, il méritait que Harry se sentît solidaire de son destin...

Dans un élan soudain, il prit la main de l'homme allongé devant lui. Son intention première était de lui prendre le pouls, mais il se contenta de garder la main dans la sienne et de l'observer. C'était une grande main, avec des doigts robustes et souples de pianiste, ces doigts que Harry avait déjà admirés sur le clavier. Elle était froide, alors que celle de Harry était tiède, réchauffée par l'agitation qui avait été la sienne ces dernières minutes. Le garçon serra la main de l'homme. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lucius esquissa un sourire.

Le moment qui suivit lui parut interminable. Le garde s'était remis à faire les cent pas, et l'autre ne revenait pas. Au milieu de la clairière, des hommes s'agitaient. Harry crut voir qu'on dressait deux poteaux. Un pour lui, un pour Lucius. Les Mangemorts allaient-ils mettre des peintures de guerre et exécuter une danse autour d'eux, comme les peaux rouges dans les mauvais western ?

Enfin, Harry aperçut le deuxième garde qui approchait, suivi d'une mince silhouette. Harry pressa la main de Lucius puis la lâcha. Inutile que Narcissa, si c'était elle, les vît dans cette position ambiguë. Il valait mieux la prendre dans le sens du poil.

La femme de Lucius -car c'était bien elle- se colla contre les barreaux, le visage révulsé d'horreur et d'indignation à la vue de son mari.

-Pouvez vous faire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry d'un ton précipité. Il est très mal, il a perdu énormément de sang.

-Mon Dieu…Lucius….marmonna-t-elle en sortant sa baguette après avoir jeté par dessus son épaule un coup d'œil vers le campement principal. Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Et vous posez la question ? Snape, évidemment !

Narcissa crispa les mâchoires. Son teint était blafard.

-Que faut-il que je fasse ?

-Un sort de cicatrisation serait le bienvenu…Mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous entriez dans la cage ?

-Non, non... Je...je n'ai pas le droit. Je vais essayer d'ici.

Elle passa sa baguette à travers les barreaux et lui fit décrire une boucle tout en prononçant une formule à mi-voix. Aussitôt, Harry vit la plaie apparente, celle du cou, se refermer. Les autres, sous la robe, avaient dû également cicatriser. La brave femme !

-Merci ! S'écria-t-il spontanément, le cœur gros de gratitude.

Elle le regarda avec froideur.

-Ne me remerciez pas, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous que je l'ai fait, Potter, mais pour lui, et pour moi-même. S'il se trouve dans cette situation, c'est entièrement de votre faute.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Tout compte fait, elle n'était pas si brave que ça. Mais il avait encore besoin d'elle, il devait donc se montrer diplomate.

- Oui, vous avez raison, bien sûr. Heu…Je crois que pour cicatriser vraiment les plaies, il faut appliquer quelque chose dessus…du ditiame, ou…

-Du dictame. Corrigea-t-elle avec raideur. En effet, c'est le seul produit efficace pour guérir les blessures provoquées par ce genre de sort. Si j'en trouve et que le Maître m'y autorise, je viendrai lui en appliquer.

Jugeant peu opportun de répondre, Harry se tut. Narcissa se pencha, regardant fixement son mari.

-Lucius ! Tu m'entends ?

L'homme ne broncha pas.

-Il…il est inconscient ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry, soudain affolée.

-Oui, je crois. Il faut faire vite. Et...il aurait aussi besoin d'un fortifiant. Si vous trouvez ce qu'il faut…

Narcissa scruta un instant le garçon avec cette expression dure et méprisante qui la caractérisait, puis elle fit volte-face et partit. A cet instant, Harry sentit la main de Lucius qui cherchait la sienne. Il se pencha vers le malade.

-Je ne suis pas inconscient…chuchota Lucius. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un mari indigne. Je vous signale qu'elle vous a sauvé la vie.

-Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me sauver…

-Allons bon, voilà autre chose! Je suis archi-nul en médecine, et je n'ai pas de baguette.

-Tu es un excellent négociateur. Un jour, tu seras ministre de la Magie !

-C'est ça ! En attendant, j'aimerais trouver le moyen de vous faire sortir vivant de cet enfer, et moi avec, autant que possible!

* * *

-Attends, tu as vu ce tronc d'arbre?

-Lequel ?

-Là, derrière Snape.

-Eh bien ?

-Tu ne vois pas comme il est énorme ? Une largeur incroyable !

-Et alors ?

-Alors…oh, c'est un résineux, en plus, on dirait ! C'est drôle, je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des feuillus dans cette forêt.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que…

-Ah, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas évaluer sa hauteur, je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit d'un séquoia !

-Mais enfin, Remus, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup, de t'extasier sur les arbres ? Nous avons autre chose à faire !

A cet instant, Ludmilla poussa un soupir et l'image disparut de la surface de l'eau. Tonks et Remus se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient seuls avec la voyante, Charlie étant parti se reposer une petite heure. Les autres aurors avaient été appelés au QG du Ministère.

-Vas-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda Tonks avec impatience.

-Il se trouve, ma chérie, que les séquoias ne sont pas des arbres courants dans nos contrées. Et ils sont faciles à repérer de loin, étant beaucoup plus élevés que la moyenne des autres arbres.

-Oui, mais avec les sorts de confusion que Snape a jetés, personne ne risque de les voir, de près comme de loin !

La remarque de Tonks ne réussit pas à refroidir l'enthousiasme de Remus qui s'était mis à arpenter la pièce d'un pas nerveux.

-Peut-être, en effet…mais je pense que les séquoias ont tous été délibérément plantés, ils ne se sont pas venus là tous seuls. Et il doit y avoir un moyen d'en faire l'inventaire et de les visiter tous, systématiquement, pour retrouver celui que nous venons de repérer.

-Mais…comment en faire l'inventaire, Remus ? Dit Tonks d'une petite voix. Je ne vois pas de quelle manière nous pourrions...

Elle avait l'air de craindre sérieusement qu'avec cette accumulation de stress, son ami soit en train de perdre les pédales.

-Il faut aller chez les moldus. Ils ont un office national des forêts, avec un registre et une description détaillés de tous les types de plantations forestières et leur localisation précise. Nous y trouverons les renseignements nécessaires.

-Nous sommes un dimanche, Remus !

-Nous sommes des sorciers, Dora !

-Tu veux t'introduire par effraction dans le…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Mais je vais d'abord me renseigner au Ministère, il y a peut-être un contact entre nos services et cet organisme moldu, bien que ce soit peu probable. Aucune piste n'est à négliger, et il y a urgence. Qu'en pensez vous Ludmilla ?

La jeune roumaine n'avait encore rien dit, trop épuisée pour donner son avis. Elle sourit faiblement à Remus.

-Je pense que vous avez raison. La piste me paraît intéressante. Et puis pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien d'autre! Il faut ratisser tous les secteurs où ont été plantés des séquoias, aux quatre coins du territoire.

-Alors, en route. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! S'écria Lupin avec un regain d'énergie.

* * *

_Salut sœurette,_

_nous croyons deviner que la période n'est pas facile à vivre pour toi...aussi t'envoyons nous de nos nouvelles, histoire de te changer les idées. Dans le secret de notre labo, nous avons mis au point quelques nouveautés qui vont faire un malheur en période de fêtes. Vivement que vous veniez les tester au Terrier, tes amis et toi, à l'occasion des prochaines vacances! Nous comptons bien en faire une démonstration fracassante au mariage de Lee et Angelina!_

_Plus important: Figure toi que nous avions porté plainte pour diffamation contre "la Gazette du sorcier" et plus particulièrement contre Rita Skeeter. Or, il se trouve que le procès va bientôt avoir lieu, et que l'annonce en est parue dans le journal ce matin, malheureusement en page trois (nous espérions faire la une, mais ce n'était pas très réaliste). Bientôt, la publication de photos de Harry sera illégale, à moins bien sûr qu'il ait donné son accord préalable. Et l'ignoble article de Skeeter dans lequel elle révélait le soi-disant trafic de photos auquel il se livrait sera officiellement démenti. Les paparazzi de tout poil n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir. A propos, nous ne savons pas si Colin est au courant, informe-le à ce sujet, il devrait être satisfait. D'ailleurs, si tout se déroule comme nous le souhaitons, il devrait toucher une somme rondelette en guise de dédommagement, étant donné qu'il a l'exclusivité!_

_A part ça, nous savons par Charlie que les recherches n'avancent guère... Nous nous sommes proposés pour prêter main forte aux aurors, et dès qu'une nouvelle piste se présentera, nous volerons derechef au secours de notre attrapeur préféré. S'il espérait se débarrasser de nous en prenant la poudre d'escampette (une de nos spécialités), c'était mal nous connaître. Nous n'oublierons pas aussi facilement celui qui nous a délivrés de l'infâme Voldemoche __, et il devra s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à se faire assassiner par le bâtard graisseux._

_N'hésite pas à nous écrire, et surtout, ne te décourage pas !_

_Nos hommages à Rusard_

_Bien à toi, F. et G._

Ginny rangea la lettre de ses frères dans son coffre et sortit du dortoir en soupirant. Charlie lui avait annoncé peu de temps auparavant qu'il y avait, grâce à Ludmilla et Remus, un nouvel espoir de parvenir à localiser le campement de Snape, et elle attendait avec impatience d'en apprendre plus.

Elle repassait par la salle commune quand son regard fut attiré par un numéro de la Gazette abandonné sur un fauteuil. Elle s'en empara avec l'intention d'aller voir l'annonce du procès à laquelle les jumeaux faisaient référence dans leur lettre.

Elle s'assit, survola distraitement la première page, puis tourna le premier feuillet. Aussitôt, une grande photo animée lui sauta aux yeux. On y voyait Harry assis par terre, les yeux fermés, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Lucius Malefoy qui le tenait enlacé et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. C'était la vision qui lui était apparue dans la Vasque quelques heures plus tôt, à une différence près: ici, les barreaux de la cage avaient disparu, remplacés par un fond de végétaux luxuriants. Un article non signé accompagnait la photo:

_" Harry Potter ayant disparu hier à Pré-au-lard sans laisser de trace, certains pensaient qu'il avait été kidnappé par d'anciens Mangemorts désireux de se venger de la perte de leur maître en l'assassinant. Il semblerait que si le jeune Potter a effectivement quitté Poudlard samedi après midi, ce soit dans le but de partir avec son mentor et amant Lucius Malefoy pour une destination secrète (sous les tropiques, à en juger par leur tenue?), où ils s'apprêtent à couler des jours tranquilles en amoureux sans se préoccuper de leurs amis affreusement inquiets de leur sort. Heureusement, un photographe avisé les a surpris et nous a fait parvenir anonymement cette prise de vue des plus romantiques qui ne saurait manquer de rassurer ceux qui se rongeaient les sangs au sujet de leur jeune héros. L'argent gagné par la vente de ses photos sert probablement à financer cette nouvelle escapade de l'enfant terrible du monde sorcier..."_

Ginny froissa rageusement le journal et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Peu lui importaient l'article et les horreurs qu'il contenait. Ce qui la tourmentait, c'était cette photo tellement parlante et qu'elle savait authentique, l'abandon de Harry entre les bras de l'homme, le geste tendre de ce dernier. Il paraissait tout à coup évident qu'il y avait entre eux quelque chose d'extrêmement fort, et qu'elle n'y aurait jamais accès.

* * *

Après une absence d'environ une heure, Narcissa revint, portant une petite fiole cachée dans sa manche. En la voyant arriver, Harry se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Durant sa longue attente, il était resté assis auprès de Lucius, silencieux et immobile, surveillant l'état du blessé. A présent, il avait les pieds gelés et son ventre criait famine.

-Voici tout ce que j'ai trouvé, Potter. Murmura la femme. Vous avez de la chance, Severus est en train d'étudier les dernières étapes de son fameux rituel pour accéder à l'immortalité, il a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de vous.

-Et...votre sœur?

-Elle est avec lui, il a réclamé sa présence comme assistante. Tenez, prenez cette fiole! Il faut lui en faire boire tout le contenu, il ne tardera pas à reprendre des forces, bien que le remède le mieux adapté pour soigner ses plaies eût été le dictame. Je ne vous cache pas que les blessures risquent de se rouvrir au moindre choc, et vous n'arriverez plus à les refermer.

Harry prit la fiole tout en regardant attentivement Narcissa.

-Vous êtes malheureuse ici…dit-il soudain avec douceur. Vous ne voulez pas vous enfuir avec lui et vous mettre sous la protection des aurors ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et Harry crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Puis elle eut comme un sursaut, son beau visage se crispa et elle lui dit avec dureté :

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Potter ? Vous pensez avoir des conseils à me donner? Si j'agis ainsi, c'est bien parce que je tiens à ce que mon mari reste en vie. Quant à vous, vous allez mourir dès ce soir, et je m'en réjouis, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Dès que nous serons débarrassés de vous, je ferai ce qu'il convient pour quitter ces lieux avec mon époux. Inutile de vous inquiéter pour nous!

En la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Harry comprit une chose : elle avait sans doute obtenu de Snape qu'on retarde l'exécution de Lucius. Seul Harry mourrait ce soir. Mais il n'avait nullement l'intention d'attendre passivement qu'on vienne le chercher pour l'assassiner ! Toute sa combativité était revenue. Il était hors de question que Snape devienne un nouveau Voldemort, avec les horcruxes et tout le reste. Si un jour Ron et Hermione avaient des enfants (il n'osait l'espérer pour lui même mais le souhaitait de tout cœur pour ses amis), il ne voulait pas leur laisser ce monde là en héritage !

Il se précipita vers Lucius et s'agenouilla derrière lui, assis sur ses talons. Passant les mains sous sa nuque, il lui souleva la tête et la posa avec douceur sur ses cuisses.

-Vous allez boire cette potion. Ouvrez la bouche bien gentiment.

Lucius s'exécuta, et il avala docilement le contenu de la fiole. Depuis que ses plaies s'étaient fermées, son état était resté stationnaire, mais il paraissait toujours très faible. Harry l'observait, guettant les signes de son rétablissement.

Peu à peu, il vit des couleurs revenir sur le visage exsangue de l'homme. Son souffle s'élargissait et devenait plus régulier, moins erratique. Enfin, il le vit ouvrir les yeux et le chercher du regard. Harry revint se placer à côté de lui et lui offrit son sourire le plus rayonnant.

-Vous allez mieux ?

Lucius sourit en retour.

-Oui. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me redresser.

-Vous pourrez remercier votre femme. Je crois qu'elle a pris des risques considérables pour vous soigner.

Cette fois, Lucius fit une grimace.

-Aide-moi à m'asseoir là, contre les barreaux, au lieu d'essayer de me recoller avec Narcissa. Quoique tu dises ou fasses, tu n'y parviendras pas.

Harry se mit à rire et passa un bras sous les aisselles de Lucius pour l'aider à se redresser. L'homme n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément un poids-plume.

-Vous pesez une tonne, malgré tout le sang que vous avez perdu. Protesta-t-il en soufflant.

-Merci pour le compliment…grommela Lucius en se calant enfin dans une position confortable. Tu sais que malgré ton insolence, tu fais un excellent garde-malade ?

-Chacun son tour. Je vous devais bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Mais n'oublie pas que moi, je t'ai sauvé la vie au moins deux fois, si ce n'est trois !

-La dernière fois ne m'a guère avancé, avouez le. Mais je vous propose une nouvelle occasion d'utiliser efficacement vos talents, si le cœur vous en dit.

-Qu'entends tu par là, mon mignon ?

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, ou je ne vous adresse plus la parole…

-D'accord, je t'appellerai sale gosse.

Harry roula des yeux, puis approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Lucius.

-Comme vous voudrez! Ecoutez-moi maintenant: Vous avez bien des dons cachés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui, et certains que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, et dont j'aimerais bien pouvoir te faire profiter!

-Soyez un peu sérieux, bon sang! Il y a dix minutes, vous étiez sur le point de mourir, et maintenant, vous plaisantez comme un écervelé.

-Je t'écoute, mon lionceau adoré.

-Pour sortir de cet enfer, il nous faut une baguette, vous êtes bien d'accord ?

-Ca serait pratique en effet.

-Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Je m'occupe d'un des gardes, vous hypnotisez l'autre ! Compris ?

-Oh, mais tu es un vrai petit chef ! Tu sais que ça te va bien, de commander ?

-...mais avant d'agir, nous devons décider de ce que nous ferons ensuite.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'aimerais faire avec toi...

-Bon sang! Vous êtes incorrigible! Narcissa vous a jeté un sort de confusion, ou quoi?

-Ne me demande pas de réfléchir, j'en suis incapable. J'ai le cerveau comme de la sauce blanche.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais! Ca promet!

-Allez, continue, je t'écoute attentivement…

-A la bonne heure ! Dès que vous aurez pris la baguette de ce bonhomme, nous appellerons les nôtres par un sort d'attraction, en espérant que ça marche. Vous me suivez?

-Hmmm...jusque là, ça va...on t'a déjà dit que tu as de beaux yeux?

-Ensuite, sort de désillusion, on se tire de cette cage infâme, et on file d'ici. Compris?

Le regard de Lucius se concentra et il parut soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Non, pas du tout. On ne file pas. Je veux d'abord tuer Snape.

-Quoi? Pas question! Laissez ça aux aurors, c'est leur boulot.

-Ils n'y arriveront pas, ils sont trop nuls! Et tout sera à recommencer!

-Vous n'y arriverez pas non plus! Soyez raisonnable, que diable! Vous êtes prêt, oui ou non?

-Non, non! J'ai besoin d'un petit encouragement.

Maintenant, Lucius souriait franchement. Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Tu ne devines pas ?

-Non.

Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Le garçon soupira, reculant légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne s'appuyer contre les barreaux derrière lui. Quand l'homme approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne fut guère surpris et se laissa faire. Peu lui importait que les gardes les voient ou qu'un photographe soit embusqué derrière l'arbre le plus proche, à l'affût de nouvelles photos scandaleuses. Mais lorsque Lucius insista, se faisant soudain plus ardent, il s'écarta avec brusquerie, jetant à l'homme un regard noir. Ce dernier le lâcha à regret et lui caressa furtivement la joue.

-Que tu es farouche...murmura-t-il sans quitter Harry du regard. Promets-moi une chose...

-Quoi encore?

-Quand nous serons sortis d'ici, tu passeras une nuit, une nuit entière avec moi.

-Vous croyez que le moment est bien choisi pour faire ce genre de projets?

-Bien sûr que oui, c'est l'occasion rêvée. Si tu n'acceptes pas, je serai parfaitement incapable d'hypnotiser cet imbécile. Il me faut un moral d'acier.

Harry eut un reniflement ironique.

-Vous êtes toujours le bon vieux maître-chanteur que vous étiez, hein?

-Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas!

-Et votre mea-culpa de tout-à l'heure? Oublié, hein, comme par hasard!

Lucius sourit.

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Il faut aussi que tu me promettes de te donner à moi, cette nuit là, et sans résistance...

-Quoi? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous dépassez les bornes? Quand je pense que vous avez fait semblant de vous amender, rien que pour m'attendrir! J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser crever!

-Détrompe toi, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Allez, promets!

-Non! Il faut toujours que vous marchandiez le moindre de vos gestes. Je refuse d'entrer dans ce jeu là! Pour m'en sortir, je trouverai un autre moyen. Par exemple... je ferai tout ce que Bellatrix me demandera, pourvu qu'elle me donne la liberté en échange.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Tu bluffes! Tu ne le ferais pas, avoue!

-Bien sûr que si! Sourit le garçon. Elle ne manque pas de talent et de savoir-faire, vous savez ...Et elle semble avoir un petit faible pour moi.

Dans un mouvement vif, Lucius attrapa d'une main le cou de Harry par derrière, à la base des cheveux, d'un geste qui lui était devenu familier.

-Fripouille! Tu te fiches de moi...de toute façon, Snape s'interposerait avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, Harry crut percevoir à l'extrémité de son champ de vision des mouvements suspects, et il tourna le regard pour observer le centre du camp. Il lui sembla qu'un groupe nombreux venait dans leur direction. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Lucius avait remarqué lui aussi l'agitation anormale qui régnait dans la clairière. Il renforça sa pression sur la nuque de Harry.

-Il sera bientôt trop tard! Chuchota-t-il. Promets!

-Ils vous tueront, vous aussi, si vous n'agissez pas maintenant...

-Narcissa trouvera le moyen de me sauver, tu le sais parfaitement!

Au fond, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être étonné ou déçu, Lucius n'était que ce qu'il avait toujours été, et Harry avait le choix entre lui céder ou mourir. Il n'avait aucune aide à espérer de Nott, de Narcissa ou de Bella...

-Non! dit-il fermement, les bras croisés. Je ne suis pas à vendre.

La main de Lucius lâcha la nuque de Harry, et l'éclat de ses yeux pâles se ternit soudain dans la pénombre de la cage.

-Tu me déçois! Je ne te connaissais pas aussi ingrat. Peu importe, moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas!

Et, se tenant aux barreaux, il se leva péniblement pour se tourner vers le garde le plus proche.

**

* * *

**

**Un peu loufoque, cette histoire de séquoias ? Ca vaut bien les bambous de Pré-au-lard, n'est-ce pas…Désolée de vous infliger mes délires botaniques ! Enfin, j'espère surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

**(¤) : petit emprunt à Charybde, qu'elle veuille bien m'en excuser…**

**lefandeharry: **merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça aide à continuer! A bientôt, bises!

**Sylvien**: Comme je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies bien reçu mon message, je te mets un mot ici aussi, pour te remercier d'avoir fait signe. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier!

**Liv**: Youpiiiii! Elle est revenue, elle est revenue _danse la java devant son écran_...Bon, j'avoue avoir sérieusement cru que tu m'avais abandonnée, en effet ...C'était mal te connaître, apparemment. Pour tout te dire, tes reviews bien écrites, perspicaces et pleines d'humour me manquaient cruellement! (Argh, comment je vais faire pour me passer de vous quand cette fic sera finie? C'est pour ça que je rallonge la sauce indéfiniment...) En tout cas, j'espère que tu es contente de ton nouveau logement et que tu as un magnifique ordi, bien installé, avec une excellente connexion internet! Bon, mes réponses maintenant...-Oui, Nott veut sa maman, parce qu'avec son papa, c'est pas rigolo. Mais il n'est pas prêt à aider Harry pour autant, ce serait trop beau. Sa "traitrisation" (très joli, ce mot) n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, malheureusement. -Tu ne comprends pas qu'on cherche à devenir immortel? Tu verras, quand tu auras mon âge, tu seras d'un tout autre avis(!) (euh, non, je te rassure, je n'ai pas encore 70 ans!)-Non, Harry ne m'a pas personnellement offensée, j'aime lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, un point c'est tout. Comme disait **Fred44**, il va lui falloir une solide psychothérapie, s'il sort un jour vivant de toutes ces sordides aventures! Quant à la pauvre Ginny, c'est vraiment mon souffre-douleur, c'est plus fort que moi! -Tu détestes Romilda? Oh, c'est pas gentil, ça! Elle a pourtant bien des qualités, cette jeune fille! Quant à Colin, il est en empathie avec Ginny, et pour cause!- Voilà, porte toi bien et affûte soigneusement tes flèches de revieweuse. Bises, et je n'ose dire, à bientôt!


	20. Narcissa

**Hello! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont aidée à boucler ce chapitre qui m'a donné bien du mal, malgré sa brièveté (…et sa médiocrité). Je ne suis décidément pas douée pour les scènes d'action !**

**Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, une annonce importante : il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, vu que je pars en vacances dans un petit bled, au milieu de la forêt (je tâcherai de ne pas mettre des amanites phalloïdes dans l'omelette familiale…) J'emporte mon portable, je pourrai donc écrire (tard le soir, au coin du feu), et je pourrai lire aussi les gentilles petites reviews que vous ne manquerez pas de m'envoyer pour m'encourager ! **

**De toute façon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, vous serez trèèèès occupés avec un certain septième tome, alors…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

**NARCISSA**

Lucius avait interpellé le garde le plus proche et commençait à lui parler. L'autre sentinelle les regardait de loin d'un air morne tout en fumant une cigarette. Se levant à son tour, Harry alla s'agripper aux barreaux de la cage, du côté opposé à Lucius. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait raconter au deuxième garde pour détourner son attention, mais il improviserait.

-Monsieur !Hé ! Monsieur!

L'homme qui fumait daigna enfin lui jeter un vague coup d'œil.

-Vous ...vous avez oublié quelque chose!

Sans comprendre, la sentinelle leva ses sourcils broussailleux, puis approcha avec une évidente mauvaise grâce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, morveux?

-Euh...Vous avez oublié...je veux dire…personne ne nous a apporté à manger, depuis ce matin…

Harry avait dit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, inspiré par son estomac criant douloureusement famine. L'homme grimaça un sourire, révélant des dents pointues. Il avait tout l'air d'un confrère de Greyback. Malgré lui, le garçon frissonna.

-A manger? Railla grossièrement l'homme au sourire carnassier, comme si Harry avait proféré la pire des absurdités. Pourquoi te donnerait-on à manger, Potter, puisque tu dois mourir ce soir? Ce serait du gaspillage!

-En général, dans les histoires, on apporte un dernier repas aux condamnés à mort !

-Et ensuite, ils ont le droit de fumer une dernière clope, c'est ça? fit l'homme en lui soufflant la fumée au visage.

-Ben à vrai dire, moi, je ne fume pas...non, franchement, je préfèrerais un bon casse-croûte.

-Mets toi bien une chose dans la tête, mon gars: ce que tu préfères n'a aucune importance. On n'est pas dans un roman, là ! (_NDA: ben si, justement_!)

-Oh !…Zut alors, c'est vraiment pas de chance...et vous, vous ne mangez donc jamais?

-Bien sûr que si! Je sors tout juste de table.

-Oh! Et... qu'est ce qu'il y avait au menu? Dit Harry en se léchant ostensiblement les babines. A défaut d'y goûter, je pourrais toujours en rêver!

Tout en débitant ses fadaises, le jeune captif espérait qu'à l'opposé de la cage, Lucius avait bien retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales et ne tarderait pas à hypnotiser l'autre garde. En attendant, il fallait à tout prix maintenir celui-ci occupé. Heureusement, le bonhomme semblait passionné par les questions culinaires, comme toute personne normalement constituée, à commencer par Harry lui même.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi rêver, ricana le garde d'un air dégoûté. C'était infâme, comme tous les repas depuis qu'on est ici! Une bouillie de lentilles, même pas de viande, alors qu'on pourrait si facilement chasser le chevreuil ou le sanglier, dans le coin! La forêt regorge de gibier.

Cet homme aux dents de crocodile n'avait en effet rien d'un végétarien. Décidément, le campement n'abritait qu'un ramassis de mécontents, mal nourris, frigorifiés... Snape jouait bien mal son rôle de chef. Une mutinerie ne tarderait pas éclater s'il persévérait à maltraiter ses hommes...

-Ca alors! Et qui vous empêche d'aller chasser? Dit Harry, jouant le naïf.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-La règle du camp. Nous ne pouvons en sortir, sauf avec le mot de passe que seuls les proches du Maître connaissent. Question de sécurité.

-Je comprends...euh...et vous, vous êtes bon chasseur?

L'homme laissa son regard divaguer en direction de la forêt, l'air songeur. Tant mieux, il remarquerait d'autant moins le petit trafic de Lucius.

-Ouais, ça, on peut le dire! Chasser, j'adore ça! Dit-il en se rengorgeant. J'y consacrais des journées entières, avant tous ces évènements...Si je suis passé à la clandestinité, c'est que j'en avais marre de ces gens haut placés qui claquent l'argent des impôts pour réglementer la chasse et emmerder les chasseurs! En quoi cela les concerne-t-il, ces idiots du Ministère?

Compréhensif, Harry prit un air scandalisé.

-C'est bien vrai ça, on se demande pourquoi ils s'acharnent à vouloir protéger la faune, hein? Mais... au fait, vous chassez avec quoi ? Une baguette magique ou bien une arme à feu, comme les moldus?

A moins qu'il se jette à pleines dents sur ses proies, les soirs de pleine lune… ? Harry se retint de lui poser la question.

-Ne blasphème pas, gamin! Les chasseurs sorciers se servent de la magie, c'est bien plus discret et efficace que les ridicules bâtons cracheurs de feu des moldus.

Harry tressaillit en entendant des pas juste derrière lui. Sans doute Lucius qui le rejoignait. Essayant de se faire plus large qu'il n'était, il se contraignit à ne pas se retourner et à continuer son bavardage comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh d'accord, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Et... les champignons? Vous vous y connaissez en champignons? Parce qu'avec le gibier...

-_Stupefix_!

Le garde s'effondra sous les yeux de Harry. Lucius fit aussitôt demi tour et revint vers le premier garde, celui qu'il avait de toute évidence réussi à hypnotiser et à déposséder de sa baguette. L'homme se tenait debout, figé, attendant de nouvelles instructions, et il le _stupéfixia_ lui aussi sans hésiter. Harry l'avait suivi et Lucius lui agrippa le bras tout en lançant un nouveau sort. Ecartant ensuite d'une main le barreau le plus proche, devenu mou comme du caoutchouc, il tira le garçon à sa suite hors de la cage. Tout ce manège n'avait pas pris plus de quinze secondes.

-Vite! Sortons d'ici.

-Bravo, vous êtes très fort! Chuchota Harry, impressionné, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le groupe qui approchait rapidement à présent.

-Il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives. Attention à toi!

Lucius murmura une formule en touchant la tête de Harry du bout de la baguette. Le garçon eut la sensation bien connue qu'on lui versait dessus un seau d'eau glacée. Puis Lucius lui tendit la baguette. Harry la saisit de sa main invisible.

-A toi de me désillusionner!

Harry avait appris à jeter ce sort en cours avec Charlie, et il transforma à son tour Lucius en caméléon. Puis l'homme lui empoigna l'avant bras pour l'entraîner plus loin. Ils devaient filer avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent sur les lieux. Ils coururent en direction des premières tentes, s'éloignant au maximum de la cage. Harry se sentait faible et glacé, ses pieds nus glissaient dans la boue grasse du campement. Jugeant qu'ils avaient mis assez de distance entre eux et leur prison, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord, dissimulés entre deux tentes. Les sorts de camouflage risquaient de s'interrompre d'un moment à l'autre, il leur faudrait les renouveler fréquemment.

-Quelle était la suite de ton plan? Demanda Lucius, très essoufflé, tenant fermement l'épaule de Harry comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours à ses côtés.

-Le sort d'attraction! Vite! _Accio_ _ma baguette_!

Deux secondes plus tard, ils virent voler vers eux un morceau de bois d'une forme bizarre. Et quand Harry l'attrapa et qu'elle eut disparu entre ses mains invisibles, il s'aperçut avec horreur en la palpant que si la forme en était si étrange, c'était parce qu'elle était brisée en son milieu.

-Zut! Ils l'ont cassée, les salauds!

-C'était prévisible...Et ce n'est malheureusement pas réparable. Nous aurions dû prendre celle de ton garde à toi, le chasseur du dimanche.

Harry tendit à l'aveuglette la baguette du garde hypnotisé à Lucius, avant de glisser la sienne, devenue inutile, sous la toile de la tente la plus proche. L'homme lança à son tour un sort d'attraction, mais sans aucun succès.

-C'est que la mienne n'est pas dans le campement. Grommela-t-il. Ils ont dû la laisser au Manoir, ou pire, la jeter au feu.

A cet instant, ils entendirent des cris, des exclamations furieuses, et en jetant un coup d'œil au delà des tentes, ils aperçurent de loin des Mangemorts qui couraient en désordre autour de la cage.

-Bien. Il ne reste qu'une solution. Dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Donnez moi cette baguette!

En tâtonnant, Harry trouva la main de Lucius qui lui tendait l'objet.

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Vous allez voir! Harry pointa la tente de Snape. _Accio_ _baguette de Voldemort_!

-Quoi? Tu es fou?

-Non! Lança le garçon en attrapant l'objet qui volait déjà à toute vitesse dans sa main. Elle est semblable à la mienne, c'est sa sœur jumelle. Elle devrait me convenir parfaitement. Vous vous servirez de celle du garde, à défaut de mieux...

Et il rendit l'autre baguette à Lucius, toujours debout à côté de lui. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Harry s'apprêtait à partir en courant quand il sentit les bras musclés de l'homme se refermer autour de sa taille. Surpris, il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais Lucius renforça son étreinte et le garçon sentit son souffle chaud et haletant dans ses cheveux.

-Attends! Où cours-tu ainsi?

-Mais…nous devons filer! Répondit Harry médusé en tentant de se dégager. Snape a dû voir disparaître la baguette du Maître, et il aura aussitôt compris ce qui se passe!

-Nous ne pourrons pas nous échapper de cette manière. Glissa Lucius dans son oreille en le serrant contre lui. Je te rappelle que le campement est magiquement protégé ! Pour ça, tu peux faire confiance à Severus...

-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer...Nous n'allons pas rester là à attendre...Lâchez moi!

-Du calme! Chuchota Lucius sans relâcher sa prise. Tu es bien conscient que nous ne devons à aucun prix nous éloigner l'un de l'autre ?

-Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tout seul…Venez donc avec moi !

-Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas nous faire repérer ! Continua Lucius en posant un baiser rapide et ardent dans le cou du garçon. Ca ne sert à rien, pour sortir, il nous faut le mot de passe.

-Et que suggérez vous alors ? On kidnappe Queudver et on lui chatouille les doigts de pieds pour le faire parler ?

-Rien ne dit qu'il soit informé, cet imbécile ! Non, en fait, je n'ai aucune solution. Il faut rester là, et attendre cachés. Tant que nous sommes camouflés, nous ne risquons rien…

-Je ne peux pas attendre là sans rien faire. Je vais devenir dingue...

-Et bien, occupons nous ! Rit Malefoy en cherchant à nouveau à l'embrasser.

Harry commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Dis moi, Harry, murmura Lucius d'un ton caressant, pourquoi m'as tu aidé, tout-à l'heure? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé mourir?

Pas de doute, l'homme était en train de perdre complètement l'esprit. Enervé, Harry se débattit plus vigoureusement.

-Oui, ben je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait! Grogna-t-il, excédé par le comportement de son compagnon. Bon sang, vous ne comprenez pas qu'il faut fuir d'ici?

Lucius finit par le lâcher, gardant cependant une de ses mains serrée dans la sienne.

-Ecoute, espèce de tête brûlée! Gronda-t-il sourdement. Rien ne sert de foncer comme un dératé. Tu vas te casser le nez!

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. J'y vais! Il ne sera pas dit que je n'aurai rien tenté !

Ils repartirent en courant en direction des arbres, main dans la main et se confondant toujours avec leur environnement. Lucius tentait de freiner Harry, mais le garçon était comme aspiré par la vision des sous-bois profonds et sombres qui s'étendaient devant leurs yeux comme une invitation à la liberté. Soudain, ils heurtèrent brutalement quelque chose de dur, de lisse, et de transparent comme une vitre trop propre. Presque instantanément, une sirène se mit à hurler, emplissant tout le camp d'un vacarme assourdissant. Ils venaient de rencontrer le mur magique de protection, et le choc avait déclenché l'alarme générale…

* * *

Il l'avait aperçue d'une fenêtre du troisième étage, alors qu'elle sortait du château et descendait à pas lents vers le lac. Elle était seule. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter qu'elle était souvent seule ces derniers temps. Sans doute avait-elle feuilleté la Gazette du jour, et la photo de Potter, abandonné entre les bras de Lucius, la tête sur son épaule, ne lui avait certainement pas échappé. Elle devait être en train de ruminer sombrement sa colère et son chagrin.

C'était l'occasion rêvée de mettre son plan en action. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et gagna le grand hall en courant, puis fila vers la sortie, sans prêter attention aux regards surpris de ceux qu'il croisait. Une fois dehors, il hésita sur la conduite à suivre. Rien ne servait de mettre ses pas dans ceux de la jeune fille. S'il tentait d'approcher, elle l'entendrait et se retournerait, baguette à la main.

Non. Il devait s'embusquer quelque part sur son parcours, et attendre qu'elle passe par là. Elle ne se douterait de rien et il pourrait aisément la maîtriser.

Etait-elle partie pour une longue balade? Probablement pas. Il faisait froid, malgré le temps clair. De plus la jeune fille, certainement à l'affût de nouvelles de son petit ami, n'avait sûrement pas prévu de s'éloigner longtemps du château.

Il avança sur l'allée qui menait au lac, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait, il se dissimula derrière une haie de charmes. De là où il se trouvait, il la verrait approcher sur le chemin lors de son retour vers le château.

Il savait qu'il risquait gros à faire ce qu'il projetait, mais rien n'aurait pu infléchir sa décision. Il était arrivé à un point de non retour. La vue de la jeune fille lui était devenue presque insupportable tant il la trouvait désirable. Il savait qu'elle ne le suivrait pas de son plein gré. Dès lors, il n'avait plus le choix.

L'attente lui parut effroyablement longue.

Enfin, il la vit qui approchait, les cheveux au vent, les joues rosies par la fraîcheur de l'air automnal. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Il glissa la pointe de sa baguette entre deux branches et attendit qu'elle fût à sa portée.

-_Impedimenta_!

Il préférait l'immobiliser sans risquer de la faire tomber. Elle se figea, semblable à une statue, au milieu du chemin. Il sortit du couvert des arbustes, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil alentour. Personne. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la libéra du sort de paralysie avant de lui lancer aussitôt un _imperium_.

Le regard de Ginny se troubla. Drago fut saisi du désir de l'embrasser, de la prendre là, tout de suite, mais il risquait d'être surpris par le premier promeneur venu. Du reste, il n'aurait plus bien longtemps à patienter...

-Donne moi ta baguette et suis moi en silence! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Il lui jeta un sort de désillusion, au cas où ils rencontreraient des élèves, des professeurs, ou pire, ce gros crétin de Hagrid. Il se mirent en marche, la jeune fille indétectable trottinant à ses côtés. Il croisa plusieurs serdaigles et quelques poufsouffles qu'il toisa de son expression la plus menaçante afin de leur faire passer toute envie de lui adresser la parole.

L'entrée dans le château se fit elle aussi sans encombre. Drago surveillait la jeune fille, craignant que le sort d'invisibilité perde de son efficacité, mais tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Elle le suivait sans opposer de résistance, il sentait près de lui la chaleur de son corps, il entendait le bruit léger de ses pas à côté des siens.

Soudain, il se trouva face à Pansy Parkinson qui remontait des cachots dans sa direction. Elle avait encore vidé un plein pot de maquillage sur son visage et elle ressemblait à une vieille grue partie pour faire le trottoir. Il s'arrêta net.

-Oh, Drago! Justement, je te cherchais!

Tiens, comme par hasard ! C'était donc à lui qu'elle destinait ces pitoyables efforts pour améliorer son apparence ?

-Laisse-moi, Pansy. Je n'ai pas le temps!

-Où vas-tu? Minauda-t-elle. Tu redescends à la salle commune?

-Oui, je vais y retourner, mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire...non, n'approche pas!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

Elle avançait vers lui d'un air inquiet. Malheur ! Elle risquait d'entrer en collision avec Ginny et de tout découvrir ! Drago sortit vivement sa baguette et lui jeta un sort de confusion. Pansy s'arrêta juste à temps, papillonnant des paupières d'un air stupide. Drago la dépassa et se hâta d'avancer, s'assurant que Ginny le suivait toujours. Le cœur battant, il se mit à descendre les escaliers, tenant la jeune fille par la main, et il dépassa bientôt l'entrée de sa salle commune.

Il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les souterrains, suivant d'un pas précipité le dédale de couloirs et de passages qui menaient à sa chambre secrète. Il se trouva enfin devant la porte et sortit la clé qu'il gardait maintenant toujours avec lui. Sans perdre un instant, il ouvrit le lourd battant de bois et poussa Ginny à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte à double tour, puis soupira de soulagement, avant de lever le sort de désillusion.

Mais il avait interrompu l'_imperium_ du même coup, et la jeune fille le fixa avec une soudaine lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy! S'écria-t-elle en blêmissant.

Les mains tremblantes, le visage empourpré comme un gamin pris en faute, il se prépara à lui jeter à nouveau un sort pour briser sa résistance.

-Tu vois bien ce que je fais! Je t'ai amenée dans une chambre secrète.

-Quoi? Tu es fou? Où est ma baguette?

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin ici! Regarde, tu es bien installée, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut, et je t'apporterai à manger.

Il fit un geste circulaire de la main pour l'inviter fièrement à admirer la manière dont il avait aménagé la pièce. Il y avait un matelas par terre avec des draps pliés et deux épaisses couvertures, une petite table, une chaise...peu de choses en vérité, mais il avait dû faire preuve de trésors d'ingéniosité pour apporter tout cela dans le caveau sans se faire épingler.

Ginny le scrutait avec une expression d'inquiétude mêlée de rage.

-Attends! je crois que je ne comprends pas bien. Tu comptes me tenir enfermée ici?

-Tu comprends très bien, au contraire! Désormais, tu m'appartiens, Ginny Weasley.

Il fit un pas vers elle, la main tendue. Elle recula.

-Tu es complètement cinglé! Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Peut-être en effet ...mais que je sois cinglé ou pas ne change rien à l'affaire: tu m'appartiens, et tu as intérêt à m'obéir en tout point. N'oublie pas que j'ai une baguette!

-Tu ne vois pas ce que tu risques en me séquestrant ici, à Poudlard?

-Et quoi? Qu'est-ce que je risque? Je te garde un certain temps ici, puis, quand j'en ai assez de toi, je te relâche en te jetant un sort d'oubliettes ! Où est le problème?

-Tu penses que personne ne va remarquer ma disparition?

-Ils sont tous occupés à rechercher Potter. Ils ne s'intéresseront pas à toi de si tôt. Et ils ne sont pas prêts de trouver cette cachette!

Ginny se tut. Elle le regardait avec ses beaux yeux flamboyants d'indignation. Il avança, et comme elle reculait à nouveau, il avança encore jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. Il lui saisit les poignets. Elle se mit à hurler en se débattant. S'écartant subitement, il lui jeta un sort de _musclomollusk_. Elle s'effondra à ses pieds sur le sol de pierre, réduite à l'état de poupée de chiffon.

* * *

-Je te l'avais bien dit! Cracha Lucius, furieux, tandis qu'ils se remettaient sur pieds, à demi assommés.

-D'accord, je suis un imbécile… Désolé…euh…Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

-Oh, à peine !

-Et…on va où maintenant?

-N'importe où, du moment qu'on ne reste pas là.

Ils se remirent à courir en bordure du camp, évitant tant bien que mal les groupes de Mangemorts lancés à leurs trousses. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'un sort de désillusion ne les protègerait pas longtemps. Il fallait trouver une cachette, un endroit où ils pourraient se terrer quelques heures sans être découverts, et où il leur serait facile de se défendre en cas d'attaque.

-Allons dans la tente de Snape...murmura soudain Lucius à l'oreille de Harry. Ils ne penseront pas à nous y chercher.

-Vous êtes sérieux?

-Absolument! Franchement, je ne vois rien d'autre!

Revenir vers le centre du camp n'était évidemment pas une mince affaire, car il fallait traverser les lignes ennemies...Cependant, aucune autre solution ne venait à l'esprit de Harry, échaudé par son essai raté de passer les barrières magiques, et il se laissa entraîner par Lucius qui ne lâchait plus son bras.

Des Mangemorts couraient dans toutes les directions, hurlant et vociférant. Plusieurs fois, les deux fugitifs durent s'arrêter pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec eux. Harry pensa soudain à se retourner pour voir si leurs pieds nus laissaient des traces dans la boue du terrain. Comme il l'avait redouté, on apercevait leurs empreintes, bien visibles par endroits. Ils devaient choisir l'herbe sous leurs pieds, contourner les zones de terre humide. Il le dit précipitamment à son compagnon. Mais il était trop tard.

-Là! Des traces de pas! Ils sont ici! Glapit soudain une voix. _Finite incantatem_!

Harry sentit avec horreur que le sort de désillusion venait d'être levé, et au même instant, il vit apparaître Lucius à ses côtés. L'homme semblait épuisé. D'un même mouvement, ils firent tous deux face à leurs poursuivants. Une dizaine de Mangemorts s'étaient alignés et les menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Les deux fugitifs se mirent à reculer, lançant des sorts dans toutes les directions.

Harry se battait avec d'autant plus de rage qu'il était cruellement conscient du caractère désespéré de leur situation. Certes, ils étaient pris au piège, incapables de s'échapper de cette souricière. Mais ils ne se laisseraient pas prendre sans avoir dignement résisté, et il comptait bien laisser à ces brutes un souvenir cuisant de son dernier combat.

Déjà, d'autres Mangemorts accouraient, passant derrière eux pour les prendre à revers.

Cependant, la baguette de Voldemort faisait des miracles entre les mains de Harry . Les sorts qu'il lançait atteignaient tous leurs cibles, efficaces et redoutables. Il aperçut alors William Gance qui se tenait face à lui. Son assurance était telle, il lui souriait d'un air si triomphant que cela mit Harry hors de lui. Le garçon soutint hardiment son regard, lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé, puis il se dédoubla et se retrouva à deux pas du faux professeur. L'autre se laissa surprendre, alors qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que son élève mît en application ce qu'il avait pris soin de lui enseigner à Poudlard. Ravi de lire un ébahissement total sur les traits de l'imposteur, Harry put tranquillement lui envoyer un sort de bloque-jambes qui jeta l'homme à terre, avant de le ligoter des pieds à la tête d'un _incarcerem_.

Levant les yeux, il chercha Lucius du regard. L'homme était en difficulté. Sans doute la baguette du garde ne lui était-elle pas adaptée. Visiblement, il n'était plus capable de lancer des sorts offensifs et se contentait de maintenir un _protego_, ce qui semblait lui demander un effort considérable .

La seconde d'inattention de Harry faillit lui coûter la vie. Un des Mangemorts, revenu de l'étonnement provoqué par le dédoublement du garçon, lui envoya rageusement un sort mortel qu'il évita d'extrême justesse avant de se dédoubler à nouveau pour se trouver tout contre Lucius.

-Appuyez vous sur moi! Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme qui suffoquait, le visage gris, tout en contrant habilement un _stupéfix_ qui le visait.

Avec un bel ensemble, les deux fugitifs se placèrent dos à dos et conjurèrent chacun un bouclier.

Les sorts fusaient, fendant l'air d'éclairs rouges et verts. Une tente prit feu derrière eux, allumée par un _incendio_ qui avait raté sa cible. Soudain, une voix forte s'éleva au dessus des autres, impérieuse.

-Laissez-moi passer, bon sang! Faites attention, bande d'idiots ! Je les veux vivants!

Snape approchait au pas de course, et il traversa les rangs des Mangemorts attroupés pour se planter devant les deux fugitifs.

-Rendez vous, imbéciles! Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir, à deux contre trente!

Harry sentait dans son dos une étrange humidité imprégner l'étoffe de sa robe. Les blessures de Lucius s'étaient-elles rouvertes? Heureusement, le bouclier du garçon se montrait particulièrement efficace, et ne donnait aucun signe de fléchissement.

-Nous les aurons à l'usure! Lança Snape avec un rictus cruel.

L'incendie gagnait du terrain. Plusieurs tentes s'étaient embrasées, et quelques Mangemorts s'affairaient maintenant à essayer d'éteindre les flammes à grands renforts d'_aguamenti. _Mais le nombre d'assaillants ne semblait pas diminuer pour autant. Le brasier n'était pas loin des prisonniers, et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Harry entendait Lucius haleter derrière lui. L'homme perdait du sang, son corps était agité de violents tremblements.

-Alors, mon cher Lucius! Il semblerait que tu ne sois plus aussi performant que dans ta brillante jeunesse? Ricana encore Snape. Voilà ce que c'est que d'abuser des plaisirs de la vie...Te voici vieilli avant l'âge!

Les minutes s'écoulaient, et l'assaut des Mangemorts ne faiblissait pas. Dans son dos, Harry sentait Lucius perdre ses forces en même temps que son sang. Puis soudain, l'homme vacilla et tomba à genoux. Harry espérait que son propre bouclier les protègerait tous deux, et il modifia légèrement sa position de manière à couvrir plus efficacement Lucius.

Mais le cercle des Mangemorts autour d'eux se resserrait, et Harry ne pourrait assurer longtemps une protection totale. Sa propre main commençait à trembler sous l'effort, la sueur perlait sur son front et coulait dans ses yeux. Non loin d'eux, le feu ronflait et crépitait, gagnant une tente après l'autre et jetant d'étranges reflets sur les visages dans le jour déclinant.

Snape fit quelques pas de manière à se rapprocher de Lucius et il lui lança un sort puissant. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol en poussant un cri. Harry ne put se retourner, mais il comprit que son bouclier avait cédé et qu'il n'était plus en état de résister.

-Peu importe si tu meurs maintenant, Malefoy! Cracha Snape avec mépris. Potter me suffira pour accomplir le rituel. Tu n'es qu'un parasite, un lâche, le plus fourbe des fourbes. Va donc brûler en enfer!

A cet instant, une femme blonde surgit à l'intérieur du cercle, échevelée, livide. Sa longue silhouette mince se détachait devant les flammes. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Snape et hurla:

-_Avada kadavra_!

_**

* * *

**_

_**« Echevelés, livides, vêtus de peaux de bêtes… » Ca ne vous dit rien, ça ? Que Hugo (Totor pour les intimes) me pardonne ce petit emprunt, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !**_

_**Ouais, comme souvent, le salut vient par les femmes, n'en déplaise à ces messieurs ! Bon, ne le prenez pas mal, chers lecteurs masculins, c'était mon quart d'heure féministe, rassurez vous, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends impatiemment de vos nouvelles !**_

**Esther Malefoy** : Merci pour ton message ! Alors toi, tu es de ceux qui trouvent Lucius odieux ! Il faut reconnaître que c'est un personnage compliqué et retors. S'il accepte d'aider Harry malgré son refus de lui céder, c'est peut-être qu'il a une petite idée derrière la tête, hum, hum…Oui, il est malin, Lulu, il sait que c'est quand Harry se sent redevable qu'il est le plus facile à manipuler ! A tout bientôt, j'espère !

**Liv** : Merci pour cette review bien consistante et savoureuse, tu ne m'as pas déçue ! J'ai beau essayer de rallonger la sauce, on s'achemine quand même vers la fin, encore heureux ! Tu seras bientôt délivrée de ton pesant devoir de revieweuse (toujours ce vilain mot), ne t'inquiète pas ( !) - Eh oui, la déclaration d'amour de Lucius…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (mon côté fleur bleue, sans doute), mais ce que je trouve bien avec lui, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais s'il est sincère ou pas. Même sur son lit de mort, je le crois capable de ruser pour obtenir ce qu'il veut (dans l'au-delà, peut-être ?)!- Harry médicomage ? Non, il n'a pas l'air très doué pour ça, en effet…-Ah, Albert ! Méchante, va ! C'est vrai que j'ai pris le premier nom qui me passait par la tête…-Et pourquoi ça ferait bizarre, « votez Potter » ? Je vois bien les jumeaux Weasley chefs de campagne de Harry, non ? Et Lulu qui finance le tout, en tirant les ficelles, bien entendu…-Oho, tu es une spécialiste de botanique ! Après BP qui est féru de pierres en tout genre, je suis servie, avec mes chers lecteurs ! Je n'ai pas intérêt à écrire n'importe quoi ! Bon, je pensais qu'il pouvait y avoir des séquoias ailleurs que dans les arboretum, comme on en voit parfois dans les forêts françaises (je pense aux Vosges, comme d'hab), mais je ne suis pas très calée sur la question…- Eh oui, Lucius ne pense qu'à ça…tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut, et à satiété, s'il vous plaît ! -Héhé, Harry n'a rien promis, il a retrouvé sa dignité, et puis il n'y a plus une Ginny à sauver (quoique…) ou un Voldy à tuer. Mais si Lulu le tire d'affaire une fois de plus (et gratuitement), qui sait ce que le garçon sera capable de faire pour le remercier ? hum, hum…je pense que Malefoy maîtrise parfaitement la situation !- Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et j'espère, j'espère, à la revoyure !

**Lefandeharry:** Je n'espérais plus trouver une review de toi pour ce chapitre, ça m'a fait bien plaisir ! Hahaha, c'est vrai que Lucius ne perd jamais de vue son principal objectif, quelle que soit la situation…c'est décidément un rusé personnage ! A bientôt !

**N'oubliez pas de…de quoi, au fait ? De lire le tome sept, bien sûr, et accessoirement °** _se fait toute petite_**°, de mettre un commentaire…**


	21. Convalescences et Correspondance

**Alors, je suppose que tout le monde a lu son petit tome sept, à présent ? J'espère que vous gardez un peu d'intérêt pour les fanfics HP en général, et la mienne en particulier...**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais dit que j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, alors chose promise, chose due. Ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui restent fidèles malgré tout et veulent connaître la fin, toute maladroite qu'elle soit en comparaison de la magistrale conclusion de JKR...**

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-avant-dernier de "L'obsession de la vengeance"( !), qui comptera donc 23 chapitres en tout ( désolée pour ceux à qui j'avais dit qu'il n'y en aurait que 22...en écrivant le dernier, je me suis aperçue qu'il serait beaucoup trop long et qu'il fallait donc que je le coupe en deux !!). Une fois de plus, un immense merci aux reviewers qui ont laissé un mot de critique ou d'encouragement. Vos messages sont tellement chouettes que vous me manquerez cruellement quand j'aurai fini de publier cette fic !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

**CONVALESCENCES et CORRESPONDANCE**

Ce fut la sensation de brûler de fièvre qui le tira de son évanouissement. Il avait chaud, mais dans le même temps, il tremblait de froid. Où diable pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Il ne reconnaissait ni la boue glacée de la forêt, ni les cris et les insultes de ses anciens amis, devenus ses ennemis... Il réalisa qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il comprit brusquement qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. Quelqu'un était assis près du lit et le regardait. Son cœur fit un bond, puis retrouva le rythme accéléré mais régulier que la fièvre lui imprimait. Cette personne n'était pas Harry Potter, mais sa femme, Narcissa. Que faisait-elle là, à ses côtés ? Où se trouvait Harry, s'il n'était pas auprès de lui ?

-Lucius ! Comment te sens-tu ? …Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il remua la tête en silence. Narcissa lui prit la main.

-Enfin, tu as repris connaissance !

Quel soulagement dans sa voix! Sans doute revenait-il de très loin...

-Tu peux me dire ce que je fais là ? Grommela-t-il en refermant les yeux, ébloui par la clarté trop vive de la pièce. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien...tu as été emmené à Ste Mangouste. Ton état était... critique.

Décidément, elle le prenait pour un imbécile.

-Ca, je l'ai bien compris ! Mais comment s'est finie la bataille ? Où est Harry ?

Narcissa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il releva les paupières et fit un effort pour la regarder attentivement. Elle paraissait fatiguée, ses cheveux pendaient sur ses épaules et sa peau semblait plus flasque, plus ridée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait observée. Une terrible angoisse s'empara de Lucius.

-Evidemment, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à Potter, soupira-t-elle enfin. Rassure-toi, il va bien, il est simplement retourné à Poudlard.

Le garçon était vivant! Le soulagement glissa en lui comme une onde apaisante. Dans sa joie, il trouva la force de presser affectueusement la main de sa femme.

-Je t'en prie, Narcissa... raconte-moi tout!

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

-Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter...Snape s'apprêtait à t'assassiner, tu étais sans défense. Quand j'ai vu ça, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, et je l'ai tué!

Pas de doute, elle se considérait comme la véritable héroïne de l'histoire! Et elle espérait bien entendu de la part de son époux une touchante démonstration de gratitude... Il se sentait incapable de lui donner cette satisfaction. Tant pis, elle en serait pour ses frais.

-Je sais cela, dit-t-il dans un souffle. Figure-toi que j'étais encore conscient à ce moment là. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé après.

Elle accusa le coup et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Il y a eu ensuite un moment de confusion dans les rangs des rebelles. Certains d'entre eux, sentant le vent tourner, se demandaient visiblement à qui se rallier. Je parierais même que beaucoup étaient ravis d'être débarrassés de Snape. Quant à toi, tu avais perdu connaissance, tu baignais dans une mare de sang. Bella s'est précipitée vers moi, mais quelqu'un l'a stupéfixiée avant qu'un duel ne s'amorce entre nous. Et puis tout à coup, les aurors ont surgi de nulle part, en jetant des sorts dans toutes les directions. Ils devaient se trouver non loin de là, dans la forêt, et les protections du camp ayant lâché au moment de la mort de Severus, ils ont été alertés par l'incendie…

-Bien…et puis ?

-Oh, la bataille n'a pas duré longtemps. Parmi les aurors, il y avait ce grand noir, là, Shacklebolt, avec les jumeaux rouquins… pas très nombreux, mais bien organisés et terriblement efficaces, je dois le reconnaître. Je les ai secondés comme j'ai pu, bien sûr. Ils ont rapidement posé des sorts anti-transplanage, mais Bella a réussi à filer avant, ainsi que Gance, Pettigrew, et quelques autres…

-Bella? Je croyais qu'elle était stupéfixiée!

-Quelqu'un l'a délivrée, un de ses complices.… Gance, sans doute.

-Zut, quel gâchis ! …et…Harry ?

Narcissa pinça les lèvres.

-Tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche, on dirait! Ton cher Potter a fait comme tout le monde, il s'est défendu bec et ongles, jusqu'à ce que ses amis aient pris le dessus. Puis il est parti avec les rouquins, et nous deux, on nous a emmenés ici.

Lucius devinait ce que Narcissa refusait de dire: c'était certainement Harry qui avait neutralisé Bella alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer sa sœur, et c'était lui qui l'avait protégé alors qu'il gisait évanoui, avant que les aurors viennent les délivrer. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

-Sais-tu combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici ? Maugréa-t-il en saisissant un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit pour le porter à sa bouche.

-D'après les médicomages, ta vie n'est plus en danger, mais il faut que tu te reposes plusieurs jours sous surveillance médicale. Tu es resté inconscient plus de vingt-quatre heures...Cette crapule de Snape t'avait jeté un sort mortel, tu sais, celui qui t'asphyxie lentement. Ce sort conjugué aux effets du _sectumsempra, _je ne te cache pas que tu étais gravement atteint. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort plus d'une fois hier, dans cette maudite forêt!

Agacé, Lucius retint de justesse la réplique blessante qui lui venait aux lèvres. De son point de vue, c'était avant tout à Harry qu'il devait d'être encore en vie. Mais sa femme, toute gonflée de son importance, risquait de ne guère apprécier cette version des faits. Il y eut un silence.

-Je voudrais écrire une lettre. Dit tout-à-coup Lucius d'un ton péremptoire en essayant de s'asseoir dans le lit.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

-Oh…est-ce que c'est urgent ? Ca va te fatiguer…je ne sais pas si les infirmières…

-Ne discute pas, Narcissa. Demande du parchemin et une plume au personnel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me fatiguerait, au contraire !

La femme se pencha vers lui et le fixa d'un regard perçant.

-Je me trompe, ou c'est à Potter que tu veux envoyer ce courrier ?

-Désolé, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Fais ce que je te dis, je tremble de fièvre et je ne suis vraiment pas en état de me lancer dans une discussion…

Elle eut un reniflement ironique.

-Tu n'as qu'à sonner la garde-malade! Je ne suis pas à ton service, et vu le peu d'empressement que tu mets à me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'air boudeur. Résigné, il se pencha et attrapa le fil de la sonnette. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que l'aide-soignante pointe son nez, l'œil interrogateur. En voyant le malade conscient et assis dans son lit, la jeune femme se montra ravie et approcha pour poser une main sur son front et lui prendre le pouls. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant qu'il était fiévreux. Cependant, Lucius lui fit sa demande d'un ton posé, et elle approuva, souriante.

Quelques instants plus tard, toujours dans son lit, il était assis devant une tablette sur laquelle reposaient un parchemin et une plume. Narcissa avait quitté la chambre.

Qu'allait-il écrire à Harry? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui? Que déjà, sa présence pleine de charme, de grâce et d'humour lui manquait affreusement ? Qu'il rêvait de le tenir contre lui, de plonger le regard dans ses yeux si merveilleusement expressifs, de baiser ses lèvres espiègles, de caresser sa peau, de jouer avec son corps si souple et de le faire gémir de plaisir sous ses mains expertes? Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il était comme un homme affamé, trivialement, irrémédiablement, dangereusement amoureux ?

* * *

Harry guettait la surface de l'eau par-dessus l'épaule de Ludmilla. Remus se tenait près de lui, une main posée sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. L'image tremblotante de Ginny apparut, et les doigts du garçon se crispèrent sur le dossier de la chaise, devant lui.

La jeune fille marchait en rond dans une pièce aux murs de pierres, au plafond bas, apparemment dépourvue de fenêtre. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, et ses cheveux lâchés tombaient dans son dos, emmêlés. Son fin visage exprimait la plus profonde détresse. Pendant tout le temps où Ludmilla put maintenir la vision en place, rien ne se modifia dans la scène qui se jouait sous les yeux des spectateurs. Comme un robot, Ginny se déplaçait d'un pas lent et mécanique, trébuchant par moments, l'œil vide et hagard.

-Je n'y comprends rien...murmura Charlie, présent lui aussi aux côtés de Harry, quand l'image se fut à nouveau brouillée. Où peut-elle bien se trouver?

-Nos ennemis l'auraient kidnappée... Avança prudemment Lupin. Mais qui? Pourquoi?

-Pour exercer à nouveau une pression sur moi... Mais non, c'est impossible, quand Ginny a disparu, j'étais prisonnier de Snape, enfermé dans cette maudite cage ! Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle...

-Peut-être faudrait-il...risqua soudain Ludmilla, dont le visage était blême...peut-être faudrait-il interroger Drago Malefoy...

-Malefoy? S'écria Charlie, surpris. Pourquoi donc? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça?

Harry serra les poings.

-Ludmilla a raison! Drago est amoureux de Ginny, et il se pourrait que ...oh, s'il a fait ça...

Le garçon ne put achever sa phrase. Déjà, il imaginait le pire.

-Mais lui, il est toujours à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? Dit Remus.

-Oui, il me semble! Confirma Charlie. Il était dans la grande salle à midi, j'en suis certain.

-Peut-être que...commença Harry, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Nous allons voir s'il est présent tout-à l'heure, au dîner, reprit Charlie d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Nous aviserons ensuite. Laissons Ludmilla se reposer maintenant.

En rentrant durement éprouvé à Poudlard la veille au soir, accompagné de Remus et Kingsley, Harry avait été accueilli par l'équipe professorale au grand complet, avant d'être orienté vers l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh tenait à lui faire passer sur le champ un examen médical approfondi.

En trouvant là Ron et Hermione, il s'était jeté dans leurs bras. Ses deux amis s'étaient montrés aussi heureux et soulagés que lui. Puis Harry s'était étonné de ne pas avoir encore aperçu Ginny. Eux non plus n'avaient pas reçu de visite de la jeune fille depuis le matin, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés outre mesure. Jusque tard dans la nuit, Harry avait fait le récit de ses mésaventures, sans omettre son passage par le manoir Malefoy. Intriguée, Hermione lui avait posé de nombreuses questions, en particulier au sujet du pendentif-portoloin. Pour sa part, Ron n'avait guère fait de commentaires. Il s'était contenté d'écouter et de regarder pensivement son ami. Tard dans la nuit, ils avaient fini par glisser tous les trois dans le sommeil, mais celui de Harry était resté léger et agité...

Dès le lendemain matin, ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie pour retrouver leurs camarades. Et là, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence: Ginny s'était volatilisée. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis la veille, en début d'après midi...

La panique s'était alors emparée de Harry. Il n'était pas question d'aller en cours, et d'ailleurs, une fois l'alerte donnée, toute l'école s'était rapidement mobilisée pour rechercher la jeune fille. Hagrid avait inspecté le parc et le lac, secondé par les centaures et par quelques aurors venus en catastrophe mener l'enquête. Le château avait été fouillé de fond en comble, du moins dans ses parties jugées accessibles. Tout Pré-au-lard avait été passé au peigne fin. Et bien évidemment, Ludmilla avait une fois encore proposé ses services...

Ce soir là, au dîner dans la grande salle, Harry mangeait du bout des lèvres et répondait à peine aux gryffondors qui le pressaient de questions. Très affectés eux aussi par la disparition de Ginny, Ron et Hermione ne se montraient guère plus loquaces. Pourtant, tous auraient aimé pouvoir se réjouir du retour de Harry, de la mort de Snape et de la déconfiture totale des nostalgiques de Voldemort.

Harry ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Le visage du serpentard, plus pâle encore que d'habitude, affichait son éternelle expression de mépris et de suffisance. Plusieurs fois, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry nota que les lèvres de Malefoy s'étiraient alors en une sorte de rictus malveillant, plein de sous-entendus. Le jeune gryffondor se serait volontiers jeté sur lui pour l'étrangler.

-Harry! Appela soudain une suave voix féminine. Excuse-moi d'interrompre tes réflexions, mais... quels jours as-tu programmé les entraînements de quidditch, cette semaine?

Assise deux places plus loin, Romilda Vane le questionnait du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon fut tenté de lui hurler toute sa colère à la figure, mais il se retint. Après tout, cette gamine n'était en rien responsable de la disparition de Ginny, du moins le supposait-il...

-Les entraînements reprendront quand notre équipe sera de nouveau au complet! Répondit-il sèchement, ramenant aussitôt les yeux vers la table des serpentards.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'il a autre chose en tête? Gronda Colin Crivey, assis à côté de la jeune fille, tout en jetant à Harry un coup d'œil alarmé.

La poursuiveuse haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais pleurer l'absence de Ginny...marmonna-t-elle. Si tu savais de quelle manière cette fille me traite!

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas en te montrant odieuse que tu augmenteras tes chances de plaire à Harry...lui répondit à voix basse Colin, devenu depuis quelques temps le confident attitré d'une bonne partie de la gente féminine gryffondorienne.

-Je suis persuadée que cette idiote a fait une fugue, simplement pour faire parler d'elle et flanquer la trouille à Harry! Comme ça, elle est sûre qu'il s'intéressera à elle!

Heureusement, Harry n'écoutait pas les propos malveillants de Romilda. Il était à mille lieues de là, entièrement absorbé par son observation du moindre geste de Malefoy. Il tressaillit en voyant le garçon blond quitter la table. Après avoir attendu quelques instants pour ne pas alerter le serpentard, il se leva à son tour.

-Tu vas où? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de purée.

-Suivre ce type. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où se trouve Ginny. Je veux trouver un moyen de le faire parler.

-Je viens avec toi!

Les deux garçons gagnèrent vivement la sortie. Mais une fois dans le couloir, ils cherchèrent en vain une trace de Malefoy. Le serpentard s'était évaporé.

-Demandons aux fantômes, ou aux portraits ! Suggéra Ron. Ils sont au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le château ...

-Il y a une autre solution: je vais solliciter Ludmilla une dernière fois. Qu'elle fasse apparaître Malefoy, maintenant tout de suite, et on saura ce qu'il fabrique! Ah, si j'avais encore la carte du maraudeur...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons scrutaient anxieusement la surface de l'eau sur laquelle la voyante roumaine venait de souffler en prononçant le nom de Drago. Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir apparaître le jeune Malefoy. Et ils poussèrent ensemble un horrible juron en le découvrant allongé sur un matelas, en train d'embrasser goulûment une Ginny à demi dévêtue et totalement inerte...

* * *

_Mon cher Harry,_

_je t'écris de Ste Mangouste où, comme tu le sais sans doute, je dois passer quelques jours de convalescence sous surveillance médicale. Ce salaud de Snape ne m'avait pas fait de cadeau. Heureusement, mon état s'améliore d'heure en heure, mais je suis encore très faible et les médicomages ne veulent pas entendre parler de me laisser sortir avant le début de la semaine prochaine..._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que ta vie a repris son cours normal à Poudlard après toutes ces péripéties...qui ont eu au moins le mérite de nous réunir, toi et moi._

_Ici, les heures semblent mornes et interminables, guère plus agréables que celles que je passais naguère à Azkaban. J'en viendrais presque à regretter notre affreuse cage et la boue glaciale de cette forêt battue par les vents. Pour dire la vérité, ta présence me manque cruellement. Tu dois être quant à toi entouré de tes amis, et tu n'as certainement pas eu le temps de penser à moi, pauvre blessé reclus, fiévreux et solitaire, soumis à la tyrannie des médicomages et aux constantes sautes d'humeur de sa femme ..._

_C'est plutôt frustrant d'être resté inconscient durant les derniers évènements...! J'aimerais entendre ton récit de la bataille finale. Celui que m'a fait Narcissa est assez partial, comme tu peux t'en douter. Je compte donc sur toi pour apaiser ma curiosité! _

_En espérant te voir très prochainement, je te prie de croire en mon affection la plus tendre et la plus sincère,_

_Bien à toi, LM_

Harry replia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Puis il quitta la fenêtre, se rassit au bord du lit et prit la main de Ginny, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, où le hibou spécial de Ste Mangouste venait de lui livrer son courrier...

-Ca va, tu n'as pas reçu de mauvaise nouvelle? S'enquit la jeune fille en pressant la main de Harry.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas...de toute façon, même si on m'annonçait la fin du monde, je serais euphorique...j'ai eu si peur qu'on ne te retrouve pas vivante!

Ginny serra le drap entre ses doigts.

-C'est…c'est grâce à Ludmilla que vous m'avez retrouvée, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Slughorn a coincé Drago devant son dortoir au moment où il remontait des souterrains, juste après t'avoir quittée. Il a été contraint de tout avouer, et il nous a conduits à la chambre secrète. Tu connais la suite.

-Tu...tu m'as vue dans la Vasque...avec lui...murmura Ginny d'une voix à peine audible, les paupières baissées sur ses yeux pleins de larmes.

-Non...enfin si, mais… très peu de temps. Nous avons aussitôt compris ce qui se passait, et Ludmilla n'a pas insisté...

-Je suis désolée...désolée... J'étais désespérée...je n'avais même plus le courage de me défendre contre Drago...Et il a usé de ce sort qui te transforme en...

-Je sais...dit-il tout bas. Je comprends...c'est fini maintenant.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

-Je ne devrais pas pleurer. Je suis si heureuse!

-C'est vrai, je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas contente de me revoir… Répondit Harry, déposant des baisers sur la pommette humide de la jeune fille tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Bien sûr que tu as le droit de pleurer, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Après ce que tu as subi, c'est parfaitement naturel, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

Lui même avait la gorge nouée. Il devinait les horreurs que la jeune fille avait dû vivre, et il ne savait comment la réconforter. De plus, il se sentait vaguement coupable, comme s'il l'avait abandonnée...Non, en fait, il s'en voulait de l'avoir crue en sécurité à Poudlard, alors qu'en réalité, tandis que lui se débattait dans les pièges tendus par Snape, elle était la proie de Drago, soumise à sa folie concupiscente et brutale.

Il savait de surcroît qu'il irait très prochainement faire un tour à Ste Mangouste rendre visite à Lucius Malefoy. La lettre de l'homme, lui avouant avec humilité qu'il lui manquait, l'avait étrangement touché, et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était impatient de revoir son compagnon de captivité pour…eh bien, pour évoquer avec lui les évènements passés. Mais inutile d'assombrir pour l'instant l'horizon déjà chargé de nuages de la pauvre Ginny. Il lui parlerait plus tard de sa visite à Lucius, quand elle serait un peu remise de ses douloureuses épreuves. Et d'ici là, il allait se charger de lui regonfler le moral.

Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que l'infirmière ne traînait pas dans les parages, il s'inclina à nouveau et plongea la tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, respirant avec délice l'odeur de son corps et de ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et l'accueillit avec plaisir, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

-Un peu de décence, voyons, Mr Potter! Avez vous perdu l'esprit ? Glissa-t-elle dans son oreille avec un petit rire ravi.

* * *

_Cher Lucius,_

_Merci pour votre lettre. J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que vous vous remettez de vos blessures et que vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous prochainement. J'espère que vous êtes raisonnable et que vous suivez docilement les instructions des médicomages, qui n'ont rien de tyrannique mais font simplement leur travail, pour votre plus grand bien!_

_Quant à moi, on peut dire honnêtement que je suis en forme, comparé à mon amie Ginny. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé ...elle a été très éprouvée par ce qu'elle a subi, et elle remonte lentement la pente, avec mon aide, celle de ses amis et de sa famille. Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas trop la tête à suivre les cours! _

_A propos, le poste de professeur de métamorphose est vacant, et pour cause! N'êtes vous pas tenté de présenter votre candidature? Vous pourriez nous apprendre plein de choses très utiles, comme de transformer une vieille botte en gâteau au chocolat, par exemple...Et puis cela nous donnerait l'occasion de nous voir plus souvent! Evidemment, il faudrait faire installer un piano à Poudlard..._

_A part ça, je pense pouvoir venir vous rendre visite demain samedi, au courant de l'après-midi. Le directeur Flitwick a répondu favorablement à ma demande et met sa cheminée à ma disposition, avec accès direct à Ste Mangouste. Si jamais vous avez déjà quitté l'hôpital, faites-le moi savoir!_

_Bien à vous_

_HP_

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Inlassablement, il lisait et relisait la lettre de Harry. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait reçu du jeune homme qu'un seul mot très laconique, quand ce dernier avait accepté de le rencontrer à Pré-au-lard, fin septembre. A l'époque, le garçon lui avait donné du "Mr Malefoy" et avait usé d'un ton froid et impersonnel. Ici, au contraire, il écrivait avec cette sorte de verve taquine qui caractérisait sa manière de se comporter avec Lucius lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était bien la preuve que leur captivité commune les avait singulièrement rapprochés...

Bien sûr, le garçon manquait cruellement de tact en évoquant les ennuis de sa petite amie ( Lucius n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour imaginer de quelle façon Harry "l'aidait à remonter la pente") L'homme ne savait que trop bien à quel point Drago s'était égaré... Narcissa était d'ailleurs partie chercher leur détraqué de fils à Poudlard pour l'emmener ensuite en France chez un cousin, auprès de qui il allait passer au moins six mois, histoire de subir un lavage de cerveau complet et de repartir sur des bases saines.

Mais Lucius ne pouvait en vouloir à Harry de cette allusion au comportement déviant de Drago. En effet, le garçon se rachetait largement en parlant ensuite à Lucius du poste vacant de professeur...Etait-il possible qu'il espérât sincèrement voir son ex-tuteur occuper ce poste? Sa phrase était on ne peut plus claire: "Cela nous donnerait l'occasion de nous voir plus souvent!". Et, attention ô combien délicate, il pensait même au piano...!

Professeur de métamorphose? Lucius ne put s'empêcher de rire tout seul. Harry mesurait-il bien à quoi il s'exposait ? Oh oui, Lucius s'imaginait volontiers dispensant la bonne parole à ces jeunes pleins d'admiration et de bonne volonté, séduits par son charisme, son intelligence, son élégance... Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de se montrer extrêmement sévère et exigeant avec ses élèves de septième année, en particulier avec l'élève Potter, ce garçon certes fort doué, mais usant sans vergogne de son charme pour corrompre son professeur. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui donner régulièrement des retenues pour le punir de cette insolence. "Potter, ce soir dans mon bureau à vingt heures!". Il serait si intraitable que ces retenues dureraient deux bonnes heures (au minimum, quand elles ne se prolongeraient pas la nuit entière), et que le gamin en aurait pour toute la semaine, reconductible d'une semaine sur l'autre...oui, Lucius serait pire que Snape ou Baxter, et s'acharnerait littéralement sur lui...

Mais Potter se réjouirait secrètement de venir à ses retenues, ayant ainsi un excellent prétexte pour échapper à ses ballots de camarades et à son ennuyeuse petite amie, et il se glisserait dans son bureau, légèrement en retard (à dessein, ce qui donnerait un motif de renouveler sa retenue), essoufflé d'avoir couru, les yeux brillants, la mèche en désordre et la cravate de travers...A peine entré, il demanderait avec candeur quel était le programme du soir, et son professeur lui ordonnerait impatiemment d'approcher. Ce dernier commencerait par lui enlever ses lunettes avant d'achever de lui dénouer sa cravate pour entamer aussitôt la sixième leçon... Et l'élève Potter se montrerait très appliqué et enthousiaste pour cette leçon là, comme il l'avait été pour les précédentes...

Lucius se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre avant de s'arrêter devant sa fenêtre. Il faisait nuit déjà, les lumières du Londres moldu emplissaient le ciel et une enseigne clignotante jetait par intermittence un éclat blafard sur son visage. Il soupira. La perspective de ces retenues avait beau être des plus alléchantes, Lucius savait qu'il ne serait jamais professeur. Il voulait bien enseigner, mais à Potter seulement, et tout autre chose que la métamorphose, pour laquelle il n'avait pas de compétence particulière. En supposant qu'on voulût bien de lui, ex-Mangemort notoire, comme enseignant à Poudlard (mais après tout, Snape y avait bien exercé pendant des années), il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de se coltiner ces stupides gamins, de la première à la septième année, et il ne se sentait nulle vocation pour les missions éducatives, quelles qu'elles soient. Non, il était bien mieux chez lui, occupé à gérer sa fortune et à faire de la musique. Il s'arrangerait pour faire venir Harry au Manoir, il le rencontrerait à Pré-au-lard, n'importe où, il se débrouillerait pour créer les occasions, et le pendentif-portoloin pourrait toujours reprendre du service en cas de nécessité, merci Taylor...

Mais le fait que le garçon eût pensé à Lucius comme remplaçant de Cooper, qu'il lui en eût parlé dans sa lettre, qu'il se fût réjoui à cette idée, cela était déjà en soi inespéré. Et Lucius avait du mal à contenir son impatience d'être déjà le lendemain pour voir enfin Harry entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital...

-Mr Malefoy! C'est l'heure de votre repas!

Amalia, la jeune aide-soignante attachée à son service, entra dans la chambre, chargée d'un plateau. Elle était charmante, brune, bouclée, avec de grands yeux noirs, et Lucius appréciait sa présence discrète et efficace. Il lui sourit. Mais quand il vit ce qu'elle posait sur la table, il changea d'expression et fit la grimace.

-J'ai pourtant payé pour améliorer mon ordinaire! Protesta-t-il en renversant d'une pichenette le pot de yaourt, l'air dégoûté. N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de comestible?

-Je suis désolée, Mr Malefoy, murmura-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais aux cuisines, ils sont obligés de suivre les prescriptions des médicomages, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ...

Il haussa les épaules, s'assit à la table et souleva de la pointe de sa fourchette le bord de l'omelette. Il fronça le nez.

-Je ne toucherai pas à cette horreur. L'odeur est épouvantable, et ça paraît complètement refroidi. Dire que je n'ai même pas de baguette pour jeter un sort de réchauffement!

Amalia écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas de baguette?

-Non. Il serait temps que vous vous en aperceviez, ma chère ! Ma baguette a été détruite...J'en ai commandé une identique, mais je ne serai pas livré avant la semaine prochaine...

-Oh, alors…pas de problème, je me charge de réchauffer votre dîner ! Dit-elle d'un ton décidé en revenant vers la table pour agiter sa propre baguette au dessus de l'assiette de Lucius.

-C'est bien aimable à vous, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas suffisant pour me convaincre d'avaler cette saleté...

Elle prit un air suppliant.

-Il faut que vous mangiez, sinon, ils ne vous laisseront pas sortir! Faites le... pour me faire plaisir!

Il la regarda et se mit à rire.

-Allez, avouez que vous n'en voudriez pas vous même!

-Au contraire! Je mange la même chose que vous, et je trouve ça délicieux. Et puis attention, n'oubliez pas que je suis censée faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la manière dont vous vous alimentez!

-Oh! Vous iriez jusqu'à me trahir?

-Bien sûr!

L'attitude taquine de la jeune femme lui rappelait Harry. Reconnaissant, il lui jeta un regard faussement furieux, et elle pouffa de rire.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça...dit-il en découpant un morceau d'omelette pour le porter à sa bouche. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous!

Elle restait là, surveillant qu'il vidât bien son assiette.

-Et quand vous aurez fini, il faudra prendre vos potions! N'essayez pas de me tromper, je vérifierai.

-Vous êtes une vraie mère-poule. Que ferais-je sans vous?

-Heureusement que tous les patients ne sont pas aussi indisciplinés que vous, sinon, j'aurais changé de métier!

-Oh, je suis donc si insupportable?

-Franchement, oui!

-Je vous promets de faire un effort désormais. Dites-moi, Amalia, l'accès à ma chambre est-il facile? N'importe qui peut-il entrer, ou faut-il un laissez-passer ?

-Oh oui, Mr Malefoy, les accès sont bien filtrés, au cas où d'anciens Mangemorts chercheraient à vous atteindre! Pour arriver jusqu'ici, il faut montrer patte blanche, ne vous inquiétez pas!

-Au contraire, je voudrais être sûr de pouvoir recevoir les visites de ceux qui me sont chers!

-Qui attendez vous? Je peux m'assurer, si vous le souhaitez, que ces personnes puissent accéder à votre chambre sans difficulté!

Lucius cessa de mastiquer ses oeufs et leva vers Amalia un regard lumineux.

-J'attends…Harry Potter ! Répondit-il d'une voix frémissante...Il devrait passer ici demain après midi!

**

* * *

**

**Bon, ben voilà...chapitre moins trépidant que le précédent, je le sais bien...j'espère que vous avez pris quand même du plaisir à le lire. Rendez vous donc jeudi prochain pour l'avant-dernier épisode de cette histoire!**

**lefandeharry:**Merci, merci, je suis bien contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu!! Bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas Harry qui tue Snape…Laissons ce travail là à quelqu'un d'autre, le pauvre garçon a déjà tué Voldemort, ça ferait beaucoup pour un seul homme ! Alors, as-tu fini le tome 7 ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? A bientôt, biz !

**Meyflower:**Coucou, bienvenue à toi, j'ai apprécié ton message, merci ! Alors comme ça, « le sale caractère de Harry et la lubricité de Lucius » te font rire ? héhéhé, j'en suis ravie, et j'espère que tu continueras à t'amuser en lisant les deux derniers chapitres…A bientôt peut-être ?


	22. La vie devant soi

**Salut à tous !! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Encore une fois, merci merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, et un merci tout particulier aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (j'ai l'air de me répéter, mais je crois que je ne le dirai jamais assez : c'est vous, et vous seuls, qui me motivez pour continuer !!). **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE VINGT DEUX**

**LA VIE DEVANT SOI…**

Essayant de ne pas s'égarer, Harry et Remus suivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les indications qu'on leur avait données lors de leur arrivée dans le grand hall de l'hôpital: Quatrième niveau, prendre en face, longer tout droit sur une vingtaine de mètres, puis emprunter le couloir de droite. Service des détournements de sortilèges, pathologies liées aux maléfices et ensorcellements. Mais Ste Mangouste était un véritable labyrinthe, rempli de sorciers affectés de troubles divers qui couraient dans tous les sens, de familles affolées, de médicomages et d'infirmiers en blouses vertes qui circulaient, l'air affairé…

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin parvenus à bon port, Harry se présenta au petit guichet qui surveillait l'entrée du fameux couloir, tandis que Remus restait légèrement en retrait. Un homme et une femme se tenaient assis côte à côte, remplissant de la paperasse, absorbés par leur tâche. D'une voix mal assurée, Harry demanda si Lucius Malefoy se trouvait bien dans ce service et s'il pouvait lui rendre visite. Aussitôt, les deux secrétaires levèrent vers lui le même regard plein de curiosité, expression dont l'avidité s'accentua quand il eut donné son nom. Mais une jeune femme brune qui se tenait non loin de là, un dossier à la main, ne parut ni surprise, ni troublée. Comme si elle s'était attendue à le voir arriver, elle lui sourit, venant à sa rencontre d'un pas vif.

- Mr Potter? Suivez moi !

Avant de lui emboîter le pas, Harry se tourna vers Remus. L'homme lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

-Vas-y, Harry. Je t'attends ici. Surtout, prends ton temps, j'ai de la lecture!

Et il alla s'asseoir dans une des chaises branlantes que lui désignaient les deux secrétaires. La jeune femme s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas résolu, et, content d'être délivré des regards insistants que les deux autres continuaient à poser sur lui, le garçon la suivit. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes, puis l'infirmière s'arrêta net. Le regard grave, elle fit signe à Harry de venir plus près.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que…hum…Mr Malefoy a été très éprouvé, murmura-t-elle en lui tenant le bras. Quand on nous l'a amené, il avait perdu presque tout son sang. Pour parler crûment, il a failli mourir. Normalement, il est tiré d'affaire, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne sera pas victime d'une sévère rechute prochainement …les médicomages ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais pour s'en sortir, il a besoin avant tout qu'on le ménage. Surtout pas de mauvaises nouvelles, de choc, de déception, enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il acquiesça gravement.

-Et puis, pour être franche avec vous, ce n'est vraiment pas un patient facile !

Harry sourit malgré lui.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas !

-Mais quel homme charmant! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son tour, les yeux brillants.

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry se tut. Elle eut un petit signe de tête, l'air entendu, puis fit quelques pas et frappa à une porte. On entendit la voix étouffée de Lucius crier quelque chose. L'infirmière ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour annoncer Harry. Puis elle s'effaça et le laissa entrer, avant de refermer sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

Le convalescent se tenait debout au milieu d'une grande chambre très claire. Il portait une élégante robe d'intérieur, et rien dans son aspect ne laissait deviner ce qu'il avait subi, au grand soulagement de Harry qui avait craint de le trouver affaibli et marqué. Son visage était peut-être un peu plus creusé, plus fatigué qu'avant les derniers évènements, mais il avait toujours cette allure flegmatique et distinguée qui en imposait à tous ceux qui le rencontraient.

Harry avança vers lui. Il se sentait bêtement ému et ne savait que dire. L'homme fit quelques pas lui aussi et posa les deux mains sur les épaules du garçon.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu…murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard pâle dans les yeux de Harry.

-Comment allez vous ?

-Mais…bien, comme tu peux voir ! Et toi ? Tu as une mine magnifique, on dirait que tu reviens de vacances !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, la vie à Poudlard n'a rien de reposant. Entre les cours, les entraînements de quidditch et…

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots. Il se sentait stupide.

-Et ta vie amoureuse, conclut Lucius en laissant tomber ses mains.…Oui, tu dois être très occupé, en effet ! Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à te libérer pour venir me voir.

-Eh bien... j'y tenais absolument! Se défendit Harry avec énergie. Flitwick a été très compréhensif.

-Je suppose que tu es son chouchou, comme tu étais celui de Dumbledore...Et tes amis, ils ont compris, eux aussi?

Harry hésita, puis répondit en rougissant légèrement.

-Ils commencent à accepter l'idée que … que vous n'êtes plus un ennemi pour moi...

-J'aime ta manière délicate de présenter les choses...Dit Lucius avec un reniflement. Dois-je en déduire que la petite Weasley a daigné desserrer un peu la laisse qu'elle t'a passée autour du cou?

Dans un éclair, Harry revit le visage bouleversé de Ginny quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il irait à Ste Mangouste le samedi après midi. La discussion houleuse qui avait suivi s'était terminée sur une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Ginny avait admis que Harry ne pouvait laisser tomber celui qui s'était engagé aussi loin pour lui venir en aide...mais le garçon avait lu dans son beau regard la méfiance et le désarroi qu'elle ressentait toujours à l'égard de Lucius et de sa relation avec lui.

-Elle a compris elle aussi que si nous sommes tous encore en vie, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous...répondit-il avec gêne, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, jugeant inutile de relever la manière blessante dont Lucius avait parlé de la jeune fille.

-Bien, bien...il y a du progrès...ricana l'homme. Mais dis-moi, cet avorton de directeur t'a laissé partir tout seul, sans protection spéciale?

-Remus Lupin m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'étage, et d'ailleurs, il m'attend dans le couloir...

-Tiens, tiens, en voilà, un beau garde du corps! Manquerait plus que ça soit la pleine lune! Pourquoi pas Greyback, tant qu'on y est!

-Remus ne l'aurait pas fait si c'était la pleine lune! Protesta Harry, énervé. Et il n'a rien de comparable avec cet horrible Greyback!

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et retira son blouson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Souffla-t-il en cherchant un endroit où poser le vêtement.

-Les hôpitaux sont toujours surchauffés. Mets-le sur le lit, et assieds toi où tu veux. Veux tu boire quelque chose ?

-Volontiers!

-Thé, café, bière...whisky?

-Un thé, ce sera parfait.

Harry s'était assis sur la chaise, regardant avec curiosité autour de lui, et après avoir sonné la garde-malade, Lucius prit place dans le fauteuil, en face de lui. Il y eut un silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune personne brune que Harry avait déjà rencontrée se présenta, ouvrant des yeux curieux. Lucius lui commanda du thé. Elle hocha la tête et disparut. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Le garçon sentait que l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il finit par le fixer à son tour.

-Alors, dit finalement Lucius, me donneras-tu enfin TA version de la grande bataille héroïque ?

Harry eut un rire léger.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'expression qui convient, mais bon….à quel moment exactement avez vous perdu connaissance?

-Peu après que Narcissa ait jeté l_'avada kadavra_.

-Eh bien…Vous n'avez pas manqué grand chose. Tout est allé très vite ensuite. Il y a eu un flottement, quelques échanges de sorts, puis les aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont arrivés, et en cinq minutes, ils avaient pris le dessus. Je pense que les partisans de Snape manquaient légèrement de motivation.

-Pas étonnant, vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient…Mais dis moi, qui a stupéfixié Bella ?

Surpris, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, vous êtes au courant du moindre détail, on dirait…!

-Bien sûr. Mais il me manque quelques éléments! Réponds moi franchement, s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi tenez vous à le savoir ? Ca n'a aucune importance !

-Parce que je veux juger de la sincérité de ma femme.

Harry soupira.

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait, reconnut-il, mais ça n'a servi à rien, puisque…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Narcissa s'est bien gardée de me dire que tu lui avais sauvé la vie !

-Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie, je suis certain qu'elle aurait su se défendre brillamment contre sa folle de sœur. Je l'ai fait par réflexe, et puis neutraliser Bella, ça ne me posait pas vraiment de problème de conscience!

-Ca, je m'en doute, mais Narcissa pourrait quand même t'en être reconnaissante!

-Elle n'a certainement pas vu d'où était parti le sort! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que votre épouse nous a sauvés l'un et l'autre, et j'aurais aimé la remercier pour cela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est très consciente du rôle qu'elle a joué, elle a même fait un rapport au Ministère qui lui vaudra à coup sûr une décoration, surtout si tu ajoutes ton témoignage à ceux qu'elle a déjà récoltés !

-Pourquoi pas? Je le ferai avec plaisir !

Lucius eut un rictus ironique.

-Tu sais que de son côté, elle ne te porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur ?

-Evidemment, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais je m'en fiche. Elle a droit à tout mon respect et ma reconnaissance.

Soudain, Lucius se leva et avança. Parvenu près du lit, il s'y assit, se trouvant ainsi tout contre la chaise du jeune homme.

-Dis moi, est-elle la seule pour qui tu daignes avoir de la reconnaissance? Dit-il d'une voix étrangement sourde.

Harry choisit de ne pas fuir le regard brûlant que Lucius posait sur lui.

-Non, bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il…A vous aussi, je dois beaucoup, j'en suis…

L'homme l'interrompit en posant une main sur son genou.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander des comptes. D'autant plus que tu m'as secouru vaillamment. Sans toi, je serais mort de cet horrible _sectumsempra_ et mes anciens amis auraient eu l'occasion de me tuer à plusieurs reprises.

Embarrassé, Harry avala sa salive et se tut, baissant les yeux. D'où lui venait ce malaise soudain ? L'homme pressa son genou.

-Harry…dit-il d'une voix pleine de douceur, dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? N'aurais-tu pas dû souhaiter ma mort, après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir ?

Lâchant le genou, la main de Lucius saisit celle de Harry, et le garçon ne tenta pas de la retirer.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le garçon d'un ton incertain. Je me suis déjà posé cette question, et à vrai dire...tout ce que j'ai trouvé, comme réponse, c'est que je n'avais pas envie que vous mouriez.

-Et…comment l'expliques-tu ?

Quelque chose se crispa à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

-Je ne cherche pas à l'expliquer, protesta-t-il, et je préfèrerais qu'on ne revienne pas trop là dessus.

Lucius pressa sa main dans la sienne.

-Pourquoi ? Tu refuses d'être lucide et de voir la réalité en face, Harry.

-Quelle réalité ? Que cherchez vous à me faire dire ?

-Eh bien, réfléchis ! Sois honnête avec toi même.

-Oh, zut ! S'énerva soudain Harry, agacé. Pour faire simple, on va dire que c'est ma nature généreuse de Gryffondor et de Sauveur du monde qui a pris le dessus. Mais si vous continuez, je vais finir par croire que j'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous auriez cessé de me harceler.

Une lueur passa dans le regard transparent de Lucius.

-Très bien, je me contenterai de cette réponse, dit-il calmement en jouant distraitement avec les doigts de Harry. Cependant, je voudrais te faire part d'une pensée qui m'est venue en t'écoutant parler: j'ai changé, Harry, grâce à toi, je sors transformé de toutes ces épreuves que nous avons traversées ensemble. Mais je pense que toi aussi, de ton côté, tu as changé...

-Ah oui? Et...de quelle manière? Souffla Harry, intéressé malgré lui. J'ai pris quelques rides, j'ai de la barbe au menton, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, idiot ! C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu t'en sortes en aussi bonne forme physique, après tout ce que tu as subi…Non, je veux dire que…Eh bien, que tu as mûri, tout simplement, et c'est tout naturel. On ne peut pas vivre de pareils moments sans évoluer en profondeur. Mais aussi... je me trompe en disant que...que tu en es venu à m'apprécier, moi, le Mangemort, le tortionnaire, le monstre froid et sans âme?

Intrigué, Harry se demandait où Lucius voulait en venir.

-Non...c'est vrai...depuis que vous avez fait le choix de vous dresser contre Voldemort, je vous ai considéré d'un autre oeil, et pour cause!

Lucius continuait de le transpercer de son regard clair.

-Est-ce bien la raison? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que tu t'es simplement attaché à celui qui fut pendant un temps ton bourreau? Bien avant que j'aie fait ce choix, tu avais modifié ta manière d'être avec moi...

Déstabilisé, Harry le dévisageait sans comprendre. Lucius eut un petit rire et leva une main pour repousser avec tendresse les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le front du garçon. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier cherchait une échappatoire.

-Alors, ce poste de professeur ? Lança-t-il brusquement d'un ton léger. Vous y avez pensé ?

Lucius sourit à nouveau, mais à cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Harry arracha précipitamment sa main, et la jeune femme entra chargée d'un plateau, qu'elle alla déposer sur la table avant de sortir, le visage rayonnant. Lucius se leva pour remplir les tasses.

-Vous n'usez pas de magie ? S'étonna Harry, faisant passer son pull par dessus sa tête.

Il faisait vraiment étouffant dans la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas encore de baguette, répondit Lucius d'un ton neutre.

-Oh…mais…quand alors ?

-Lundi, si tout va bien.

Harry jeta son pull sur son blouson et regarda l'homme avec inquiétude.

-Vous êtes donc…sans défense ! Et si quelqu'un s'introduisait ici pour vous attaquer ! Dit-il en saisissant la tasse de thé que lui présentait Lucius.

-Allons, allons…il n'y a pas de raison de s'affoler ! L'hôpital est bien gardé, non ?

-Non, pas vraiment…grogna Harry. On entre là-dedans comme dans un moulin !

-Pourtant, Amalia m'a dit que les accès étaient filtrés.

-Amalia ?

-Oui, la jeune infirmière que tu as vue.

-Oh...vous l'appelez par son prénom! S'étonna Harry, levant vers Lucius un regard amusé.

-Que veux-tu, depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai vu pratiquement qu'elle, à part ma femme et un guérisseur plutôt désagréable...

-En tout cas, elle a l'air de bien s'occuper de vous, cette demoiselle.

-En effet, mais je te préférais toi, comme garde-malade. Rit Lucius, l'œil égrillard. Elle, je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser…

-Encore heureux, la pauvre femme ! Mais vous n'allez pas regretter notre cage pleine de courants d'air, tout de même !!

-Figure-toi que je lui trouvais bien des qualités, dont la principale était de nous réunir…

-Décidément, ce séjour dans la forêt vous a complètement dérangé l'esprit ! Mais… revenons-en au poste de prof. Vous y avez réfléchi ? Il faut vous dépêcher, les postulants doivent se bousculer!

Lucius regarda Harry d'un air malin.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai été plutôt surpris en lisant ta lettre ! Sais-tu quel genre de professeur je ferais ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…quoique...si, j'imagine assez bien que vous ne feriez pas dans le genre indulgent ou patient!

-Bien vu ! Sache aussi que je ne suis pas du style à faire du favoritisme.

-Ca, c'est plutôt un bon point ! De toute façon, vous ne pourriez pas être pire que Snape ou Baxter.

-Bien sûr que si, et tu passerais toutes tes soirées en retenue.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été plutôt bon en métamorphose.

-Peut-être, mais tu es extrêmement insolent.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout !

-Allons, je te connais!

Harry se mit à rire.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vos retenues. Surtout si la punition consiste à vous écouter jouer du piano...

-Quel joli programme ! Et peux tu me dire quel est le rapport avec la métamorphose ?

-Vous transformez des notes écrites en vibrations sonores, n'est-ce pas de la Magie ?

Lucius pouffa, et Harry avala une gorgée brûlante en grimaçant.

-De plus, ajouta-t-il, l'œil malicieux, vous pourriez m'apprendre à jouer du piano. Si vous parvenez à faire de moi un musicien, il s'agira vraiment d'un prodige de métamorphose…

Lucius parut un instant chercher une réponse adéquate. Il semblait étrangement troublé. Il partit enfin d'un rire nerveux.

-Présenté sous un jour aussi tentant…murmura-t-il en scrutant Harry, comme pour sonder son âme.

-Ah…je vois que vous allez accepter ! Triompha le garçon. Je suis sûr que Flitwick sera heureux qu'on fasse un peu de musique à Poudlard…

-Non, Harry, reprit brusquement Lucius d'un ton sérieux, catégorique. Je ne serai jamais professeur.

Bien qu'il s'en fût douté et qu'il n'eût fait cette proposition à Lucius que dans le but de l'encourager à guérir, le garçon feignit de paraître déçu.

-Oh, mais pourquoi ?

-A ton avis?

-J'imagine bien que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un salaire de prof pour vivre, mais…

-Mais alors ? Penses-tu que j'ai envie de m'épuiser à faire cours devant une bande de marmots insupportables et ignorants ?

Toujours ce sentiment de supériorité, ce mépris ! Harry se renfrogna.

-En effet, vous êtes pire que Snape. J'aurais pensé pourtant…

-Qu'aurais-tu pensé ?

-Que vous le feriez… peut-être.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je n'ai pas du tout la vocation d'un enseignant !

-Mais…pour la bonne cause…! Vous pensez n'avoir rien à transmettre ? Voulez vous que les futurs Mages noirs prolifèrent ? Votre témoignage pourrait être un modèle pour les jeunes !

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne me connais pas assez, Harry. Je n'ai rien d'un héros de guerre qu'on exhibe devant les gamins pour leur donner le bon exemple. Dans ce registre, tu feras très bien l'affaire !

-Dommage, vous auriez prouvé que les serpentards ne sont pas tous des crapules !

Tout en souriant, Lucius fronça les sourcils.

-Si j'étais prof, cette réponse t'aurait valu une correction salée...Mais dis tout ce que tu veux, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis! Même la perspective de pouvoir te donner tous les soirs une fessée déculottée n'y suffirait pas!

Harry sourit, provocateur.

- Pourtant, j'avais espéré que vous le feriez… pour moi, tout simplement ! Pour qu'on se voie plus souvent!

Ouvrant tout d'abord de grands yeux étonnés, Lucius éclata de rire.

-Ah ça, Harry ! Tu me surprends ! hoqueta-t-il en posant sa tasse sur le chevet pour éviter de la renverser. J'ai bien l'intention de te voir dans les jours à venir, mais ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, au Manoir par exemple! Tu n'as plus que quelques mois à étudier dans cette école, je ne vais sûrement pas venir m'y enterrer pour le simple plaisir de te voir tous les jours ! Où voudrais-tu encore m'entraîner ? J'ai fait bien assez de folies pour toi, mon garçon !

Feignant d'être mortifié, Harry se leva en silence et se dirigea vers la table pour y déposer sa tasse. Lucius se leva à son tour.

-Très bien, finit par dire le garçon d'un ton froid, tant mieux, nous aurons un prof sadique de moins, et d'ailleurs, rien ne dit que vous auriez eu les compétences requises. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa pull et blouson sur le lit et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Mais Lucius lui saisit le bras et le poussa sur le côté.

-Eh là mon garçon ! Ne pars pas si vite. Nous avons encore bien des choses à nous dire !

* * *

C'était un petit couple de sorciers entre deux âges, d'aspect banal. Elle avait un bras passé sous celui de l'homme et ils trottinaient tous deux à travers le grand hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste. Ils s'approchèrent du bureau des renseignements, et elle demanda d'une voix aigre où se trouvait le service des victimes de maléfices et ensorcellements. On lui répondit qu'elle devait décliner son identité ainsi que celle de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et donner le nom du malade à qui ils désiraient rendre visite. Elle s'exécuta, tout en ajoutant avec force détails qu'elle était une lointaine parente de Sigisbald O'Brien, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Pour la faire taire, on lui donna un laissez-passer, et, reprenant le bras de celui qui semblait être son mari, ils s'engagèrent à petits pas pressés dans les escaliers.

Entre le troisième et le quatrième niveau, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce tronçon d'escalier, l'homme s'arrêta.

-As-tu une idée de l'endroit où nous pourrons nous embusquer? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la vieille.

-Je ne peux avoir d'idée tant que nous n'aurons pas reconnu les lieux.

-Mais c'est risqué, Bella! Nous ne pourrons pas traîner longtemps là-haut sans nous faire remarquer.

-Pourquoi mets-tu mon plan en doute? Nous trouverons bien un placard à balai où nous cacher.

-N'oublie pas que nous devons pouvoir repérer la personne qui s'occupe de Malefoy.

-Tu me crois vraiment stupide, Bill! Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'auras qu'à surveiller mes arrières...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas te débrouiller pour...

-Tais-toi, voilà du monde!

Dans un même mouvement, ils se touchèrent mutuellement la tête de leurs baguettes, se jetant l'un à l'autre un sort de désillusion. Collés au mur, ils attendirent que le groupe qui descendait à leur rencontre fût passé, puis ils reprirent leur montée, à peu près invisibles pour toute personne inattentive. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur le palier du quatrième niveau, suivirent le couloir central sur une vingtaine de mètres et parvinrent devant un petit guichet derrière lequel s'affairaient deux personnes, tête baissée sur leurs papiers.

Les deux intrus avancèrent silencieusement sans se faire remarquer, et s'enfoncèrent plus avant dans le couloir de droite. Là, ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes sur lesquelles figuraient les noms des patients. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant celle sur laquelle était écrit "Lucius Malefoy", puis continuèrent plus lentement, à la recherche d'un endroit où se dissimuler pour mieux observer les allers et venues du personnel soignant.

* * *

Harry chercha à se dégager de la poigne de Lucius, mais l'homme le tenait fermement.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller si vite, comme un voleur !

Le garçon grimaça un sourire.

-Mais si, vous allez vous fatiguer…vous pourriez faire une rechute !

-Balivernes ! Je suis en pleine forme, et je me morfonds dans cette chambre toute la journée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois là !

-C'est pour ça que vous me dites plein de choses désagréables? Et puis, prenez garde, je vais encore vous entraîner à faire une folie !

-Idiot! Dit Lucius à voix basse. Je suis bien décidé à faire des folies pour toi, mais pas celles que tu crois!

Arrachant des bras de Harry le blouson et le pull que le garçon tenait toujours contre son ventre, il tenta de l'attirer à lui, mais Harry recula jusqu'à se heurter au mur. Lucius avança et lui agrippa à nouveau les épaules.

-Ainsi, tu aurais envie que nous nous voyons plus souvent ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton câlin en se penchant vers le garçon.

Harry avait surtout envie de le repousser vigoureusement, mais il songea à ce qu'avait dit Amalia. Pas de choc, pas de déconvenue…ne devait-il pas se montrer conciliant avec le convalescent, tant qu'il était dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec lui …? Que risquait-il, après tout ?

-A Poudlard, on se serait vus tous les jours…répondit-il doucement, les yeux baissés.

-Poudlard, Poudlard…ton univers entier se réduit à cette école, on dirait ! Quand tu auras tes Aspics, je te ferai enfin découvrir le monde !

-Ah oui ? Où comptez vous aller? En Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée?

Lucius fit mine de lui donner une claque sur la tête.

-Où ? Mais…dans des contrées civilisées, bien-sûr! En Italie, et en Orient, en Grèce, en Turquie, partout ! Tu verras comme le monde est vaste, riche et beau ! Tu es d'accord pour le parcourir avec moi ?

-Heu…pourquoi pas ! Mais...

Le souffle chaud de Lucius effleurait le visage du garçon.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Tu envisages de faire des études, peut-être ?

-Ma foi, ça pourrait servir, vous ne croyez pas?

-Non. Tu en apprendras beaucoup plus en voyageant.

-Si vous le dites...

Lucius approcha son visage si près que son nez touchait celui du garçon.

-Dis moi, Harry ? Que suis-je donc pour toi ?

Les mains de l'homme descendirent lentement le long de ses bras pour se poser sur ses hanches. Harry se raidit, mais il resta là sans bouger, le visage empourpré.

-Réponds moi...le pressa Lucius, tandis qu'une de ses mains jouait avec la bordure du tee-shirt, ses doigts effleurant volontairement la peau du garçon.

-Quelqu'un…qui a donné beaucoup de lui même pour sauver le monde sorcier et…pour me sauver, moi… Chuchota-t-il en levant vers Lucius un regard circonspect.

Sans doute encouragé par ces mots que Harry avait voulus à dessein bienveillants, Lucius se rapprocha encore, et ses mains entrèrent en mouvement, caressantes, ardentes, tandis qu'il se penchait pour prendre les lèvres de Harry. Là encore, le garçon s'abandonna, avec la sensation étrange que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Peut-être aurait-il pu trouver du plaisir à ce contact, mais quelque chose en lui se rebellait…Les mains de l'homme, partout à la fois, étaient chaudes et adroites, ses lèvres dans le même temps douces et impérieuses. Son corps ferme et musclé, dominateur, l'écrasait contre le mur avec une brutalité tendre et urgente. Mais Harry eut le sentiment d'être redevenu le garçon captif de Voldemort, démuni, à la merci de tous les chantages, de toutes les pressions... une simple marionnette que l'homme manipulait à sa guise...

Soudain, la situation devint intenable. Faisant un brusque écart, il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme qui haletait, le regard enflammé.

-Non…balbutia Harry. Je ne peux pas. Pas…pas ici…

-Pourquoi? Souffla Lucius. Personne ne nous dérangera...

-Ce n'est pas possible. Vous savez bien que je ...écoutez, nous nous reverrons bientôt, je vous le promets.

-Quand, où?

L'homme essayait de l'attirer à nouveau tout contre lui, mais Harry fit un pas de plus.

-Dès que vous serez rentré chez vous, prévenez moi. Je viendrai vous voir.

Lucius eut l'air accablé.

-Peut-être...mais ce sera pareil. Tu t'échapperas, comme tu le fais à chaque fois!

-Ecoutez! Lança Harry avec désespoir. Je ne vous ai jamais caché que...bref, si vous me voulez différent de ce que je suis, il faut que nous cessions de nous voir.

-Je ne comprends pas, Harry, haleta Lucius en lui serrant le bras. Tu m'as donné tous les signaux contraires...tu semblais trouver du plaisir à te trouver avec moi, près de moi...Tu ne me repoussais pas, au contraire, tu t'amusais à me provoquer, à me rendre fou...Et le comble, c'est que tu me proposes de devenir prof à Poudlard…Dois je en déduire que tu joues avec moi, avec mon désir?

L'accusation était justifiée, Harry se sentit devenir écarlate.

-Pardonnez moi, dans ce cas...je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, bredouilla-t-il... Je n'avais pas cette intention ...je dois être bizarre...ou trop naïf...

-Non, je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu fais, dit Lucius avec dureté. Tu te moques de moi, au fond, ça t'amuse de penser qu'à ton tour, tu me manipules…C'est sans doute la manière que tu as trouvée de prendre ta revanche…

-Vous vous trompez ! Coupa Harry avec précipitation. Mais il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons plus. Je ne comprends que maintenant à quel point je me suis mal comporté avec vous!

Lucius lui attrapa les deux mains.

-Non, Harry! Ne dis pas ça! Tu es venu me voir ici, je n'en aurais pas espéré autant de ta part. Ce qui importe pour moi, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés, même si...

L'homme s'interrompit. Ne sachant que dire, Harry resta silencieux. Après avoir repris son souffle comme un noyé, Lucius continua d'une voix vibrante :

-En aucun cas je ne veux te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qui te déplaise. Je ne suis plus la brute que j'ai été...J'avais simplement l'espoir que tu accepterais... de vivre avec moi une expérience nouvelle, différente de ce que tu as connu jusqu'à présent...

Harry observait le visage tourmenté de l'homme qui se montrait soudain si vulnérable, si humble.

-Je comprends, et je ne vous en veux pas... dit il à voix basse. Mais je crois que je ne suis simplement pas prêt à tenter cette expérience. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Lucius leva une main tremblante et caressa les cheveux sombres, indisciplinés.

-Je saurai être patient. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt…Tu sais quels sont mes sentiments pour toi, Harry ?

Là encore, Harry se tut, mais il hocha silencieusement la tête en soutenant le regard de Lucius.

-Il y a quelques semaines, je n'aurais jamais utilisé de tels mots. Ajouta l'homme, laissant sa main descendre dans la nuque du garçon. J'étais persuadé que les sentiments n'existent pas, ou alors, qu'il faut les nier, car ils ne sont bons qu'à nous affaiblir.

-C'est vrai que vous avez changé…souffla Harry avec douceur.

-Penses-tu que ce soit en bien ?

-Oui. Avant, vous étiez quelqu'un… d'infréquentable.

-En effet, surtout pour toi !Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant…vous êtes devenu…intéressant.

-Intéressant ?

-On a envie de mieux vous connaître.

-Oho ! Je te promets de tout te dévoiler. Ou presque. Je garderai quelques petits secrets, cependant, si tu veux bien.

-On verra si vous parvenez à les garder longtemps ! Mais promettez moi de me jouer au piano toutes vos œuvres préférées, de me parler de tous les livres que vous avez aimés…et aussi, de m'expliquer pourquoi vous…

-Pourquoi je quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Parle, nigaud, je ne vais pas te manger.

Harry prit une inspiration.

-Pourquoi vous avez suivi Voldemort, autrefois.

Lucius se figea, mais sa main resta posée sur la nuque du garçon, sous ses cheveux.

-Si tu exiges tout cela de moi, murmura-t-il enfin avec un demi sourire, il va nous en falloir, des soirées et des nuits en tête à tête !

-Nous avons la vie devant nous !

-Pour cela, il faut que tu viennes me voir !

-Je viendrai. Je vous l'ai promis !

Les doigts de Lucius tirèrent affectueusement les cheveux dans le cou de Harry.

-Tu cherches à me ménager, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais...non, je vous parle franchement, c'est tout.

-Je devine ce qu'Amalia a dû te dire.

-Elle m'a simplement prévenu que vous étiez encore fatigué. Et d'ailleurs…il est grand temps que je vous laisse maintenant.

-Quand te reverrai-je?

-Dès que vous serez rentré chez vous, faites le moi savoir...

-Dommage que tu n'aies plus le fameux miroir de Taylor! C'était si pratique, pour communiquer!

-Les hiboux feront l'affaire! Quoi qu'il en soit, prenez soin de vous, ne rudoyez pas trop les médicomages, suivez bien leurs instructions, et vous serez bientôt au Manoir!

-Et toi, ne fais pas d'imprudence, et reste sur tes gardes. Moi, je suis à l'abri ici, mais toi...N'oublie pas que Bella court toujours, ainsi que Gance, Queudver et quelques autres!

-Vigilance constante! Je sais, j'ai l'habitude!

Lucius lâcha Harry qui déjà se détournait pour gagner la porte, mais il eut le temps de laisser ses doigts glisser délicatement le long de la pommette du garçon. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une dernière fois.

-A bientôt! Murmura Harry.

-Porte toi bien, et ne m'oublie pas...répondit Lucius sur le même ton.

Harry fit un pas, ouvrit la porte, et sortit sans se retourner.

**

* * *

**

**Bouh…ça fait tout drôle…bon, je n'en dis pas plus. Le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire** !

**Lefandeharry**:Tu as trouvé que ça allait trop vite, pour Ginny ? C'est vrai que j'ai usé d'une ellipse temporelle, je comprends que ça en ait frustré certains. En fait, je ne voulais pas reproduire « Maîtres Chanteurs », j'ai préféré faire confiance aux lecteurs pour imaginer la scène. –A propos du tome 7, j'ai adoré moi aussi le duel entre Molly et Bella…ahaha, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied en lisant ça !! Mais chut, pas de spoiler ! –Tu espères revoir Bella et Gance ? Aïe, je crains que tu sois servi, mais je ne sais pas s'il faut s'en réjouir !! Bises, et merci encore pour ta constance que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur !!

**Esther Malefoy** : Merci pour ton mot. Toi aussi, tu aurais aimé en lire plus sur la libération de Ginny ?…ouais, ça devait être l'effet vacances, je n'étais plus très inspirée par ce sujet, et je ne voulais pas réécrire « Maîtres Chanteurs ». J'espère que tu apprécieras plus ce chapitre, qui n'a rien de trépidant non plus, malheureusement. A bientôt ?

**Cucaracha**: Lucius aura-t-il sa part ? Ma foi, la question reste entière, je te laisse en juger en lisant la suite. Merci, et… à la proxima !


	23. Le pendentif de Taylor

**Eh oui, nous voici arrivés au dernier chapitre de cette histoire...J'avoue que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire! Ca me fait tout drôle...depuis plus d'un an, je postais un chapitre chaque semaine, ou presque...j'ai vécu au rythme de cette publication, et vos reviews m'ont donné beaucoup de joie et d'émotion! Je remercie encore de tout cœur ceux qui ont eu la générosité de m'accompagner un bout de chemin et de m'encourager durant toute cette période. Un merci tout particulier aux reviewers de la première heure de "Maîtres Chanteurs" qui sont restés fidèles jusqu'au bout !!**

**Je répondrai bien sûr avec plaisir à vos messages. Pour les non-inscrits, si vous désirez que je vous réponde, laissez votre adresse e-mail ( même ceux qui l'avaient déjà fait, car je ne les ai pas conservées. Je vous rassure, l'adresse n'apparaît plus sur la page de reviews). **

**maj du 8 janvier 2010: **

**Désormais, je répondrai aux reviewers non-inscrits sur ce forum : http: // forum. fanfiction .net/forum/Mes_discussions/70174/** (enlevez les espaces) **Vous y trouverez également des sujets de discussion à propos des fics et de HP en général.**

**lefandeharry**: Merci pour ta fidélité, une fois de plus. Comment ça, le mal est plus attirant que le bien ? Eh, dis donc, c'est du joli !! Dans les histoires, je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut des méchants, sinon, on s'ennuierait. Mais dans la vraie vie, c'est tout autre chose, heureusement !! Bon, je crains de ne pas finir en « apothéose grandiose », mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir ! Bises, et à bientôt, j'espère !

******CHAPITRE VINGT TROIS**

**LE PENDENTIF DE TAYLOR**

-Tu as vu cette femme brune, là ? C'est elle qui s'occupe de lui. Elle lui a apporté le thé, cette sainte Nitouche!

-Parfait ! A la première occasion, on lui met le grappin dessus.

Toujours transformés en caméléons, Bellatrix Lestrange et William Gance faisaient le guet. Ils s'étaient embusqués dans un laboratoire peu fréquenté dont la porte donnait sur le même couloir que la chambre de Lucius. Cette porte était percée d'une fenêtre rectangulaire translucide qu'ils avaient réussi à rendre transparente -à leurs yeux uniquement- grâce à un sort que Gance avait rapporté du Népal (à moins que ce ne fût du Nicaragua ?). Bien que n'étant pas en face de celle de Lucius, la porte du labo leur permettait de la surveiller de biais, et ils avaient aperçu Amalia entrer dans la chambre chargée d'un plateau avant d'en ressortir les mains vides.

La jeune femme s'éloigna trop vite, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre en travers de sa route. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre la prochaine opportunité, et poursuivirent leur surveillance. Dix minutes plus tard, ils poussaient l'un et l'autre une exclamation étouffée.

-Potter!

-Ca alors! Tu te rends compte? Le gamin est venu jusqu'ici pour coucher avec Lucius! Regarde ça, il finit de se rhabiller dans le couloir !

-Rien ne les arrête, c'est vraiment répugnant!

-Malefoy ne peut plus se passer de lui!

-Dommage qu'Adolphus soit en tôle, il aurait pu prendre une belle photo...

-J'y vais! S'exclama Bella, baguette au poing. C'est l'occasion rêvée d'achever cette sale petite ordure.

-Attends! Chuchota Gance en lui prenant le bras. Ne fais pas ça. Nous sommes venus pour nous occuper de Malefoy, pas de Potter. Son heure viendra, chaque chose en son temps!

-Oh, c'est trop bête! Tu te rends compte, nous aurions pu faire un magnifique doublon!

-Pas d'acte inconsidéré, Bella. Concentre toi sur Lucius, c'est lui, ta cible du jour, pas Potter...

-Tu as raison, Bill! Et puis Lucius est un morceau de choix, après tout! Bon, vivement que cette petite cruche d'infirmière revienne par ici, qu'on puisse lui sauter dessus...

-... lui faire dire à quelle heure elle apporte le repas au patient...

-...Et lui arracher un de ses horribles cheveux frisottés!

* * *

La porte venait de se refermer sur le dos de Harry. Lucius resta un instant comme pétrifié. Puis il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, les jambes tremblantes.

Une sorte de joie sauvage s'était emparée de lui. Il avait enfin gagné.

Bien sûr, Harry s'était échappé. Mais pourquoi? Parce que le garçon avait senti que ses derniers remparts allaient céder. Il avait eu peur. Peur de lui même, peur de ce qu'il venait de ressentir et de ce qui risquait d'advenir...

Tout, dans son attitude, contredisait ses paroles: il ne pouvait tenter cette expérience avec Lucius, voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Mais pourquoi alors promettait-il de revenir? Pourquoi proposait-il à son ex-tuteur de devenir professeur à Poudlard, de lui apprendre le piano? Pourquoi se laissait-il serrer de près, embrasser, caresser?

Pour la première fois, Lucius avait senti que Harry trouvait du plaisir au contact physique. Il en était certain, le corps du garçon avait réagi sous ses mains, apportant la preuve que, quoiqu'il en dise, il en demandait plus... A l'instant où il s'était senti basculer, il avait repoussé son ex-tuteur, craignant de ne plus se maîtriser. Qu'avait-il dit alors, le souffle court et les joues adorablement empourprées? "Non, je ne peux pas, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas encore. Je ne suis pas prêt". Cela signifiait: "je serai à vous, mais ailleurs, pas dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Au Manoir, par exemple...bientôt, dans un futur proche...laissez moi le temps d'y penser, de l'accepter". Oh oui, Harry, je te donnerai tout le temps nécessaire, et tu finiras par venir de toi même dans mes bras...tu verras comme tu y seras bien...et tu m'appartiendras tout entier...

Lucius se leva, ouvrit sa table de nuit et sortit une bouteille de whisky. On lui avait interdit d'en boire, mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'en servit un verre et revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. La nuit commençait à tomber, cependant, il n'alluma pas la lumière. Il préférait cet éclairage entre chien et loup, propice à la rêverie.

La trop courte visite du garçon défilait devant ses yeux.

Quand Harry était entré dans la chambre, les cheveux en désordre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'homme avait été saisi d'une sorte d'effroi. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'habituer à ce beau visage, mangé par ce regard vert étincelant ? Pourquoi la vue de ce corps mince d'attrapeur, vigoureux, parfaitement bâti, lui faisait-elle toujours autant d'effet? Comment se faisait-il qu'il oubliât à chaque fois à quel point le garçon pouvait être... attirant?

En réalité, Lucius était toujours aussi désarmé face à la simplicité du garçon. Son plus grand charme venait de son naturel, de l'absence totale chez lui de la moindre affectation. Il n'avait apparemment aucune idée de son pouvoir de séduction. Ou alors, s'il le connaissait, il refusait d'en faire usage...De ce fait, il inspirait le respect. Etrangement, ce tout jeune homme avait en lui une sorte de noblesse innée qui forçait l'admiration et en devenait presque intimidante.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Lucius d'avoir à son sujet les pensées les plus impures, les plus débridées…

L'homme songea un instant avec aigreur à tous ceux qui avaient la chance de le côtoyer régulièrement, de partager sa vie...Peut-être ferait-il bien de prendre ce poste à Poudlard, après tout? N'était-ce pas l'endroit rêvé pour ...Non, il avait déjà réglé cette question, il ne fallait plus revenir dessus.

Puis le garçon avait enlevé son blouson, son pull. Il était assis là, tout prêt, Lucius pouvait l'observer à sa guise, sentir sa chaleur et son odeur, le boire des yeux, caresser du regard sa peau si jeune, les lignes déliées de son corps musclé sans excès. Il ne s'en était pas privé, brûlant d'y poser les doigts, les lèvres ... jusqu'à ce que Harry se vexe en apprenant le refus de Lucius de prendre le poste de professeur. Le garçon avait paru sincèrement déçu, voire blessé...Encore une preuve, s'il en fallait une, de son désir de se rapprocher de son ex-tuteur. En était-il lui même conscient? Peut-être refusait-il de l'accepter, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir nier l'évidence...

Harry avait alors fait mine de partir - un remarquable numéro de théâtre- et Lucius l'avait retenu sans difficulté... La proximité entre leurs deux corps était délicieuse, grisante. Lucius eût aimé la faire durer des heures, peut-être s'était-il trop dépêché, il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses mains, sa bouche, le reste de son corps affamé. Et clairement, le garçon avait aimé ça, mais dans le même temps, il avait eu peur de ces sensations nouvelles qui ébranlaient tous ses principes, tout son univers. D'où la soudaine panique que Lucius avait lue dans son regard, sa hâte soudaine de partir, de prendre de la distance, de fuir la tentation de ces bras, de ce contact qu'il avait trouvé aussi enivrant que son aîné...

Riant intérieurement, Lucius se demanda où était passée son ancienne idée d'user de sorts, de potions ou d'hypnose pour arriver à ses fins avec le garçon...Rien de tout cela ne le tentait plus. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que désormais, cela ne serait plus nécessaire. Et le plaisir était bien plus grand ainsi, sans artifice. Quant à Harry lui même, il ne s'était pas protégé en se dédoublant ou en usant d'un quelconque stratagème, il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette pour repousser Lucius... Il s'était livré sans retenue. Fini, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Oubliées, les ruses, les esquives, les mensonges. L'un et l'autre, ils en étaient arrivés au même point : l'heure de vérité...

On frappa à la porte. Lucius sursauta et fronça les sourcils, puis il marmonna quelque chose en posant son verre derrière une pile de livres. Amalia entra, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Tout va bien, Mr Malefoy? Vous n'avez besoin de rien?

Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose, qu'on lui ramène Harry. Il l'aurait immédiatement déshabillé et mis dans son lit. Résigné à attendre, il prit le parti de sourire à la jeune femme.

-Non, Amalia, merci...Dites moi, le jeune visiteur est-il bien reparti? Vous l'avez vu?

Elle fit un pas dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, le visage radieux.

-Oui, il est reparti avec la personne qui l'accompagnait, un monsieur à l'air...un peu fatigué.

-Remus Lupin.

-Heu…Peut-être, il n'a pas donné son nom. Hum…c'était la première fois que je voyais le célèbre Harry Potter...

Lucius renifla.

-Alors? Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique, mais secrètement avide de savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de son protégé. Est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes?

-Oh...heu ...je savais qu'il était séduisant, pour l'avoir vu en photo dans les journaux, mais là...je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçue...! En plus, il paraît modeste et simple. Vous avez bien de la chance!

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-De la chance? Mais pourquoi?

Elle rougit, soudain embarrassée.

-Mais...il est votre...hum…votre ami, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh...oui, bien sûr...

Amusé, il songea à ce que devait s'imaginer la jeune femme. Elle avait dû dévorer la presse de ces dernières semaines…Bientôt, très bientôt, ces images correspondraient à la réalité. Il serait l'amant de Harry Potter. Au Manoir, le garçon se réveillerait nu entre ses draps, tout contre lui, Lucius le regarderait s'étirer longuement comme un chat, puis lever vers lui un regard heureux et languide sous ses mèches noires, les lèvres entrouvertes comme pour une nouvelle invitation au plaisir...

-Je reviendrai dans une heure environ avec votre dîner, Mr Malefoy. D'ici là, tâchez de vous reposer. Cette visite semble vous avoir fatigué.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle commune des gryffondor, Harry espéra qu'il pourrait la traverser discrètement pour monter au dortoir, ni vu, ni connu. Il se sentait encore troublé par sa visite à Lucius et aspirait à un moment de calme et de solitude, à l'abri des regards. Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il entendit son prénom clamé haut et fort. Ron lui faisait de grands signes, l'air jovial, assis dans un fauteuil rouge non loin de la cheminée. Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient près de lui. Avec lassitude, Harry songea qu'il eût mieux fait d'aller marcher quinze minutes tout seul dehors dans le jour déclinant, au lieu de s'empresser de gagner la tour de Gryffondor...

Se forçant à faire bonne figure, il se dirigea vers ses amis et se laissa tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil.

-Alors, cette visite à Ste Mangouste? Lança aussitôt Ron, l'œil inquisiteur.

-Tout s'est bien passé...murmura Harry en souriant à Ginny qui venait de s'asseoir à ses pieds sur le tapis, la tête contre ses genoux.

-Comment va Lucius Malefoy? Interrogea Hermione d'un air intéressé.

-Plutôt bien. Il a failli mourir, mais il semblerait que les médicomages aient réussi à le tirer d'affaire.

-Décidément, il est coriace, le bonhomme...marmonna Ron. Et de quoi avez vous parlé?

-Mais enfin, Ron, protesta Hermione, scandalisée, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je n'ai rien à cacher...soupira Harry en jouant avec les cheveux de Ginny qui n'avait encore rien dit. Il m'a demandé comment s'était terminée la bataille contre les rebelles, puis nous avons évoqué l'avenir, ses projets, les miens...

-Je parie qu'il compte devenir ministre! Grogna Ron. Il a toujours été ambitieux, et maintenant qu'il est considéré comme un héros du monde magique...

-Non, je ne pense pas. D'abord, son image dans l'opinion n'est pas forcément bonne, il a gardé beaucoup d'ennemis. Et puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'il a surtout envie de rester tranquillement chez lui, et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Tous ces évènements l'ont plutôt éprouvé, je crois.

-Comme nous tous ! Et son fils, est-ce qu'il va enfin songer à s'en occuper? Parce qu'à sa place, je ne serais pas fier d'être le père d'un malade pareil !

Harry sentit le dos de Ginny tressaillir contre ses jambes. Ron aurait pu éviter d'évoquer Drago en présence de la jeune fille!

-Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Répondit sèchement Harry. De toute façon, Drago est en âge de se débrouiller tout seul, il me semble...

-Ouais, ben, si son père l'avait élevé correctement, il n'aurait peut-être pas aussi mal tourné! Insista le rouquin en croisant les bras d'un air obstiné.

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Ron...glissa Hermione d'un ton fatigué, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Ginny.

Il était grand temps d'orienter la conversation sur tout autre chose.

-Et vous, lança Harry avec légèreté, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence?

Tandis que Ron lui racontait comment ils avaient passé une après-midi mortellement ennuyeuse à travailler à la bibliothèque, Harry laissa ses pensées divaguer pour le ramener malgré lui à Ste Mangouste. Les reproches que l'homme lui avait adressés continuaient de le tourmenter. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait laissé croire à Lucius, par son comportement ambigu, que l'homme obtiendrait de lui ce qu'il désirait? S'amusait-il réellement à manipuler son ex-Tuteur ? A cette pensée, Harry se sentait rougir de honte.

Pour comprendre, il lui fallait remonter aux premiers temps de sa captivité dans la Cité souterraine, lorsqu'il était à la merci de Voldemort. Ginny était alors prisonnière, et Harry devait ménager habilement la chèvre et le chou. Assez vite, il avait compris ce que Lucius ressentait à son égard, et il avait adopté à dessein une attitude équivoque. Dans la situation extrême qui était la leur, il lui fallait donner à Lucius de l'espoir afin de s'en faire un allié et que la vie de la jeune fille fût épargnée le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait donc rien fait pour décourager les avances de Lucius, dans le but bien sûr de préserver Ginny, tout en essayant de garder le contrôle pour éviter que l'homme aille trop loin. Non, il n'avait pas de reproche à se faire à ce propos... D'ailleurs, il avait plutôt bien réussi dans cette entreprise, puisque son tuteur en était même venu à prendre franchement parti pour lui, contre Voldemort...

Une fois sorti des geôles du Lord noir, Harry avait promis à son sauveur de répondre à son appel, et il se devait de tenir parole. Mais à présent, Harry n'avait plus de dette envers Lucius. A son tour, il avait veillé sur lui et lui avait sauvé la vie, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la cage de Snape. Il aurait donc pu aisément rompre tout contact avec l'homme, maintenant qu'ils étaient quittes. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas songé à le faire ?

Il avait découvert en Lucius un homme complexe, cultivé, intéressant, plein de charme et de talent. Et il était bien obligé d'avouer que la présence de l'homme à ses côtés lui plaisait. Au fond, il avait pris goût à ce petit jeu de séduction, même s'il n'éprouvait pas à proprement parler d'attirance physique. Plus encore qu'avec Sirius, il s'était senti écouté, compris...et oui, pourquoi ne pas le dire, désiré, aimé!

Bien sûr, il aurait dû se contenter de l'amour de Ginny, il le savait, mais Harry n'avait pas connu son père et… peut-être l'affection et les attentions d'un homme plus âgé lui étaient-elles indispensables ? Mais alors, Remus, Hagrid …? Eh bien…ce n'était pas pareil… et puis zut, il ne cherchait pas à analyser le comment du pourquoi.

Dès lors, au lieu de se montrer plus distant, il avait encouragé plus ou moins consciemment Lucius, et il s'était laissé entraîner trop loin, au delà du raisonnable... Il avait laissé l'homme l'embrasser, le toucher…Cet après midi, il avait été étrangement bouleversé par ses paroles douloureuses et sincères…S'il allait prochainement lui rendre visite au Manoir, était-il certain de savoir gérer la situation ? Ne risquait-il pas d'être entraîné plus loin encore, et de finalement céder à Lucius ?

La raison lui conseillait donc de mettre un terme définitif à toute relation entre eux. Mais Harry n'envisageait pas cette…

Soudain, deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur ses lunettes, lui bouchant la vue. Agacé, il attrapa vivement les poignets de la personne qui s'amusait ainsi à l'aveugler.

-Alors, beau capitaine, dit une suave voix féminine dans son oreille, as-tu fixé les dates des entraînements de quidditch, maintenant que l'équipe est à nouveau au complet?

-Romilda, tu...commença le garçon tandis que la jeune fille éclatait d'un rire clair en enlevant ses mains.

D'un mouvement vif et gracieux, elle vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et Ginny lui jeta un regard furieux. Quant à Harry, les sourcils froncés, il enleva ses lunettes encrassées et les essuya avec le bord de son T-shirt, à la manière moldue.

-Mardi soir et samedi matin, comme d'habitude...grommela-t-il laconiquement, avant de rechausser ses verres et de les caler du bout de l'index.

-C'est ta visite à Ste Mangouste qui t'a mis de si mauvaise humeur? Minauda la jeune Romilda, les joues roses et les yeux brillants de malice.

-De quoi te mêles tu? S'enflamma Ginny en se mettant brusquement debout pour faire face à sa rivale.

-Et comment es-tu au courant, pour Ste Mangouste? Ajouta Hermione, l'air choquée.

Romilda leva une main dans un geste d'apaisement.

-Oh là, les minettes, calmez vous! Tout Poudlard est au courant que Harry est allé voir Malefoy, je ne savais pas que c'était top secret.

-Ce n'est pas top secret! Soupira Harry en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Dégage, Vane, on ne t'a pas sonnée! Rugit Ginny, l'œil menaçant.

-Hé petite sœur, tu es vraiment malpolie! Intervint Ron qui ne se gênait pas pour sourire à la jolie poursuiveuse.

Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté avec une expression faussement résignée.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que je suis indésirable. Dommage, j'aurais bien parlé avec toi, Harry. Mais miss Weasley dresse des murailles infranchissables autour de toi.

Avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amies qui riaient comme des bossues en les observant, Romilda fit ostensiblement un clin d'œil au capitaine. Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, Harry se leva à son tour.

-Ginny, tu n'as pas envie d'aller faire un tour? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui sourit, ravie, et mit sa main dans la sienne. Soulagé, Harry la serra avec reconnaissance et il entraîna vivement la jeune fille hors de la salle commune.

* * *

Lucius caressait du plat de la main la couverture du roman...Comme de nombreux autres livres et partitions, il l'avait fait venir de chez lui pour occuper son temps à Ste Mangouste. Il avait relu avec délectation plusieurs de ses ouvrages préférés. Il aimait aussi étudier "sur table" ses partitions fétiches, les analyser, démonter leur structure et comprendre où résidait le secret de leur magie...

Il prit sa plume sur le chevet, la trempa dans l'encrier et ouvrit son exemplaire des "Mille et une nuits". Se penchant en avant, il écrivit sur la page de garde:

"_Pour toi, Harry, en souvenir de ces merveilleux moments partagés alors que nous étions tous deux en enfer..."_

Il se redressa, hésitant. Sa dédicace était maladroite, et il n'avait même pas une baguette pour lancer un sort d'effacement ou de correction. Il demanderait à Amalia de lui rendre ce service. Justement, la jeune femme frappait à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était l'heure du dîner, et pour une fois, Lucius avait faim. Décidément, la visite de Harry l'avait mis en forme…

Amalia entra, chargée d'un plateau. Elle ne souriait pas, et Lucius la regarda avec surprise. Quelque chose dans son aspect lui parut bizarre, il n'aurait su dire quoi. L'expression inhabituelle de son visage...il manquait la lumière dans ses yeux...

-Votre dîner, Mr Malefoy!

Elle se tourna vers lui, étrangement distante. Il approcha lentement, légèrement hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu, ce soir, Amalia?

-Eh bien, voyez vous même!

-De la soupe!

-Eh oui! Ca ne vous convient pas? Vous n'êtes pas dans un palace, ici, mon cher!

Interloqué, il la dévisagea. Et brusquement, il comprit.

-Qui êtes vous? Murmura-t-il d'une voix atone.

La femme sortit sa baguette et avança vers lui.

-Qui veux tu que je sois, mon cher Lucius? Grinça-t-elle sur un ton reconnaissable entre mille.

-Bella! Comment es-tu entrée ici...tu n'as rien fait à Harry, au moins?

-Ahaha! Tu t'inquiètes pour ton protégé, alors que c'est toi qui es en danger! Comme c'est touchant!

Elle approchait encore. Il recula jusqu'au mur, derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à lui prendre sa baguette.

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

-Devine ! Répondit-elle, provocante, tandis que son visage se transformait rapidement, redevenant celui de Bella, avec ses yeux sombres aux lourdes paupières et son expression méprisante.

-Me tuer?

Elle s'était arrêtée à une distance raisonnable, là où il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Quelle perspicacité! Ricana-t-elle. Bien sûr, que je viens pour te tuer, mon pauvre Lucius! Tu pensais pouvoir t'endormir sur tes lauriers? Tu croyais avoir échappé à notre vengeance? D'abord toi, ensuite Potter, puis tous les autres...Gance et Queudver sont derrière moi, l'œuvre n'est pas morte, le Maître revivra à travers ses vrais fidèles.

-Tu es toujours aussi cinglée!

-Et toi, toujours aussi prétentieux et sûr de toi. Cette fois, tu ne peux plus rien contre ton destin, Lucius. Où est ta baguette?

Très pâle, il ne répondit pas. Elle se mit à rire.

-Ahaha, tu n'en as plus? C'est trop drôle! Tu ne l'as pas encore remplacée? Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance! Oh, c'est même trop facile! A moins que...

-A moins que...?

Elle battit des paupières et coula vers lui un regard sensuel.

-Si tu acceptes de faire de moi ta maîtresse, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en se déhanchant, tu auras la vie sauve, Lucius.

-Quoi? Tu délires?

-Non, je te fais cette proposition, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Dépêche toi de me répondre!

-Tu oublies que je suis marié à ta sœur?

-Ah, elle est bien bonne, celle là! Comme si ce mariage t'avait empêché jusqu'à présent de coucher avec qui bon te semble!

-Peut-être, mais sûrement pas avec toi!

Une horrible expression de déception et de rage vint déformer le visage de Bella. D'une main tremblante, elle leva sa baguette .

-_Endoloris_!

* * *

Ginny observait le visage de Harry. Ils étaient assis en tailleur face à face, tout près l'un de l'autre sur le plancher mal équarri de leur petit repaire perché sous les toits. Le garçon semblait encore préoccupé, légèrement distrait. Il lui souriait, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Elle songea qu'il était encore avec Lucius, et une sourde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur.

Il faisait froid, et la jeune fille frissonna dans sa chemise légère. Elle leva une main et caressa doucement la joue du garçon. Il saisit ses doigts.

-Tu as froid. Dit-il à voix basse. Je vais te réchauffer.

Sans répondre, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il vint à sa rencontre, et elle frémit au contact de la bouche du garçon. Elle se colla à lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'il l'embrassait fiévreusement, baisant ses lèvres, son cou, le creux de sa gorge. Ses mains impatientes lui enserraient la taille à lui faire mal, et elle gémit de plaisir. De son côté, elle glissa ses doigts sous son T-shirt, cherchant son ventre plat, la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Dans un élan, il la renversa sur le sol…

-Je crois que nous avons raté le dîner...murmura Ginny quand ils furent enfin apaisés, étendus l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main.

-Pas grave, nous irons voir Dobby aux cuisines. Je t'assure que nous ne perdrons pas au change...

-C'est une impression, ou tu n'avais pas envie d'être avec les autres, dans la grande salle?

-Non, c'est vrai, je préfère être avec toi...j'en ai marre de leurs regards... des questions, des remarques.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ginny songea que décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir avec Harry. Elle le sentait contrarié, tendu, malgré l'étreinte délicieuse qui venait de les unir, et qu'il avait appréciée autant qu'elle, ça, elle en était certaine.

-Tu disais tout à l'heure que vous avez parlé d'avenir, avec Malefoy...Risqua-t-elle prudemment. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Ton avenir à toi, Harry, tu l'envisages de quelle façon?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et elle attendit patiemment sans broncher.

-Beaucoup d'anciens Mangemorts courent toujours...murmura-t-il enfin. Bellatrix Lestrange, qui a tué Sirius...William Gance, cet imposteur qui nous a tous abusés sous les traits de Cooper...Peter Pettigrew, qui a trahi mes parents et permis à Voldemort de retrouver un corps...Et beaucoup d'autres qui se sont échappés et risquent de se réorganiser dans l'avenir. Tu vois, je veux me rendre utile, et si je peux servir à quelque chose dans la vie, c'est en devenant auror...en supposant que j'y arrive, bien sûr!

-Auror! Je pensais que tu aurais envie d'être tranquille, une bonne fois pour toutes! Tu vas passer ta vie à courir après le danger?

Il rit en lui serrant la main.

-Bah...l'habitude est prise, il est trop tard pour changer!

-Tu...tu ne songes pas à fonder une famille?

-Bien sûr que si! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre! Il y a des aurors pères de famille, que je sache!

-Et leur progéniture vient peupler les orphelinats! Répliqua-t-elle étourdiment.

-Tais-toi!

Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Excuse moi, je suis stupide...

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers lui et du bout des doigts, repoussa les cheveux qui collaient au front du jeune homme.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu pensais revoir Malefoy prochainement...murmura-t-elle alors, comme malgré elle.

Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question? Quel besoin avait-elle de lui rappeler cet homme qui les hantait tous deux, s'interposant entre eux comme une menace sourde? Elle se maudit intérieurement.

-Oh...eh bien...oui, j'irai le voir un de ces jours. Dit-il évasivement, sans tourner les yeux vers elle.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et le regarda, éperdue.

-Tu iras le voir? Mais où? Il ne sera bientôt plus à Ste Mangouste, n'est ce pas?

Il se redressa lui aussi sur les coudes et lui sourit crânement. Elle sentit son cœur vaciller.

-Mais chez lui, au Manoir.

Il disait cela comme une évidence. Comme si rien au monde n'était plus naturel ! Etait-elle folle, de trouver étrange et anormal que ce garçon de dix-sept ans soit ainsi lié à un homme qui en avait plus de quarante, son ancien tortionnaire, le père de son ennemi de toujours, l'ex-bras droit de Voldemort? N'apparaissait-il pas clairement aux yeux de toute personne sensée que Malefoy avait étendu son emprise sur Harry, et qu'il était comme l'araignée qui, ayant enfermé sa proie dans ses filets de bave collante, n'attend que le moment favorable pour se jeter sur elle et la dévorer? Le désespoir de sa propre impuissance la fit trembler, mais elle se força au calme.

-Pourquoi, Harry? Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Dit-elle avec une douceur contrainte. Est-ce indispensable? On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de lui!

-Eh bien...j'irai le voir parce qu'il me l'a demandé, et que...il baissa d'un ton…et que j'ai du plaisir à être avec lui.

Il y eut un silence. Ginny s'assit sur le sol, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Harry était à nouveau étendu, les yeux fermés. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-Tu es sûr, Harry, que cet homme ne t'a pas jeté un sort? Tu sais, ces sortilèges d'envoûtement dont nous parlait Charlie l'autre jour...

Le garçon soupira et rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

-Mais oui, Ginny. J'en suis certain! Je crois que nous avons déjà évoqué cette question, toi et moi, non?

C'était sa manière à lui de lui clouer le bec. Du _plaisir_...Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien dit qu'il avait _du plaisir_ à être avec Malefoy...Etait-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il sous-entendait en lui répondant cela, à elle? Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que la rumeur ou la presse aient raison. Harry couchait-il avec cet homme, tout en continuant avec elle comme si de rien n'était? La tournure de ses propres pensées l'effraya. Non, elle ne pouvait imaginer Harry laissant sciemment et librement Malefoy père le toucher, comme Drago l'avait touchée, elle. Ce qui lui semblait clair, en revanche, c'est que l'homme ne lâcherait pas sa prise sur Harry tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à ses fins. Et lui, naïvement, inconscient de son propre charme et du danger dans lequel il se trouvait, il se laissait peu à peu emprisonner...

Soudain, une chose étrange se produisit. Harry se releva brutalement, portant une main à sa gorge. Ginny vit briller entre ses doigts une fine chaînette dorée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda la jeune fille, alarmée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Tu ne portais pas cette chaîne, il y a deux secondes!

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il était affreusement pâle. Il se leva et tituba. Il tenait entre ses doigts un pendentif en forme de disque, accroché à la chaînette. Ginny se leva à son tour, et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui attrapa la tête.

-Harry! Réponds moi! Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il plongea dans ses yeux un regard fou et tomba à genoux, les deux mains désespérément accrochées au pendentif brusquement devenu visible...

-Lucius..., haleta-t-il, et ses lèvres étaient aussi blanches que sa peau. Lucius...

-Eh bien quoi, Lucius… ?

Harry se recroquevilla sur ses talons, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

-Il...il est mort !

**FIN**

_(Je rappelle que les pendentifs conçus par Taylor ne pouvaient être enlevés que d'un commun accord par Lucius et Harry, et qu'ils n'apparaissaient que si l'un des deux porteurs venait à mourir (heu…à la réflexion, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir écrit dans mon chapitre 7…))_

**Bon, je sais que c'est une fin…hum… plutôt cruelle (**_Molly se fait toute petite_**) ! Une « happy end » aurait été plus aisée à écrire, et vous l'auriez mieux appréciée, j'en suis sûre. Surtout que Harry semblait mûr à point pour céder à Lucius…Mais à vrai dire, je tenais à cette fin, depuis le début, et j'ai décidé d'être exigeante jusqu'au bout. Je sais que vous êtes des lecteurs endurants et compréhensifs, pour être arrivés jusque là, malgré tout ce que je vous ai fait subir ! En tout cas, que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi une review pour me le faire savoir ! Et si la levée de boucliers est énorme (on peut toujours rêver !), j'écrirai peut-être une suite, car après tout, la fin est suffisamment « ouverte » pour le permettre ! (à moins que l'un d'entre vous propose de s'y atteler?) (Et toutes vos suggestions seront les bienvenues !) **

**Au revoir à tous, merci encore d'avoir lu, et ...qui sait... à bientôt ??**

**Et pour rappel: http: // forum. fanfiction .net/forum/ Mes_discussions/70174/** (enlever les espaces)


End file.
